For Hogwarts: A Regency Gamble – Für Hogwarts: Ein Regency-Spiel
by wine witch
Summary: Nach dem Krieg hat die Hogwarts-Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei finanzielle Probleme. Spezialangestellte des Ministeriums Hermione Granger ist mit einem Helferteam vor Ort, voller Ideen zur Geldbeschaffung, und Schulleiter Snape hat gegen ihre Anwesenheit anscheinend Einwände. SS/HG, HDT-konform ohne Epilog. Übers. aus dem Engl. v. "For Hogwarts: A Regency Gamble" von Subversa.
1. Chapter 1

**For Hogwarts: A Regency Gamble – Für Hogwarts: Ein Regency-Spiel**

Originaltitel: For Hogwarts: A Regency Gamble

Autor: Subversa

Übersetzt von Wine Witch

Disclaimer: _Harry Potter_ gehört JK Rowling. Autor und Übersetzer spielen lediglich in deren Sandkasten. Kein Geld, nur Spaß.

Anmerkungen der Übersetzerin:

Herzlichen Dank an Subversa für die freundliche Erlaubnis zur Übersetzung.

* * *

**Kapitel 1**

September 2001 bis Juni 2002

„Daher ist es offensichtlich, dass die Hogwarts-Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei bankrott ist. Die außerordentlichen Ausgaben für die Renovierungsarbeiten nach der Schlacht von Hogwarts haben das Betriebskapital vollständig aufgebraucht, sodass die Schule am Ende des Sommerhalbjahres ihre Tore schließen muss." Beanie Counter-McPhail beendete seinen Bericht über den trostlosen Zustand der Schulfinanzen und nahm wieder seinen Platz ein, während er betulich seine Vielzahl von Pergamenten zu einem ordentlichen Stapel anordnete.

Als wolle sie die verhängnisvolle Natur der Worte unterstreichen, die noch immer im Konferenzraum im Parterre in der Luft hingen, schlug die Uhr auf dem Kaminsims die volle Stunde, und der Schulleiter schaute auf seine Taschenuhr, um deren Korrektheit zu überprüfen. Es war sechs Uhr, und das Meeting des Schulbeirats zog sich in die Länge.

Lucius Malfoy, prächtig wie eh und je in silbernen Roben, die genau zu seinen Augen passten, übernahm ruhig wieder die Leitung der Sitzung.

„Danke an unseren Schatzmeister", sagte er und erlaubte den versammmelten Schulräten, ihre Wertschätzung gegenüber dem Ministeriumsbuchhalter zu äußern, der ihnen als Finanzbeamter diente. „Wie wir in unserem letzten Meeting besprochen haben, steht genügend Betriebskapital zur Verfügung, um den Rest dieses Schuljahrs zu finanzieren." Lucius stand auf, hob den Gehstock mit dem Schlangengriff hoch und wies damit auf die Tafel. Dort waren ausführliche Schaubilder mit verrückt verschnörkelten, bunten Linien finanziellen Verhängnisses angebracht. „Die Korrekturen an der Schuldenstruktur und die Verteilung des Anteileportfolios werden das vorübergehende Defizit mehr als ausgleichen – in drei Jahren."

Die Stimmen blieben in derselben Tonart, und der Schulleiter, der alles zuvor schon gehört hatte, setzte sich in seinem Stuhl zurecht und erlaubte seinem ruhelosen Blick, die längerwerdenden Schatten zu beobachten, die im September auf dem Gelände zu sehen waren. Wie hatte Dumbledore es so lange ausgehalten, diese langweiligen Sitzungen durchzustehen? Der alte Mann war jahrzehntelang Schulleiter gewesen.

Eine Bewegung unten erregte seine Aufmerksamkeit, und er wurde einer kleinen Gruppe gewahr, die den Pfad zu den Schlosstoren entlangging, zwei Frauen und ein Mann. Seine Lippen verzogen sich beim Anblick des unverkennbar unordentichen, schwarzen Haars des Mannes. Guter Gott, eine Schulbeiratssitzung _und _ein Besuch von Potter, alles an einem Tag? Wen hatte er so sehr beleidigt, dass er dieses Schicksal verdiente?

Die Frauen konnte er jedoch nicht identifizieren. Eine davon war ein schlankes Geschöpf mit langem, goldenem, lockigem Haar und schmeichelnden, femininen Roben; die andere war eine köstlich kurvenreiches Weib, das maßgeschneiderte Muggel-Businesskleidung trug … und viel mehr seinem Geschmack entsprach. Der engsitzende Rock endete an ihren Knien und ließ einen zufriedenstellenden Blick auf bestrumpfte Beine und Pumps mit genügend hohem Absatz zu, dass sie ihre wohlgeformten Waden betonten. Die elegante weiße Bluse war in den Rock gesteckt und diente dazu, die Schmalheit ihrer Taille über der Kurve der Hüften zu betonen, die bei jedem zielstrebigen Schritt, den sie machte, leicht schwangen. Es war eine Schande, dass er sie nicht bemerkt hatte, ehe sie an ihm vorbeigegangen war – es wäre nett gewesen, ihre _Vorderseite zu sehen_ – immer sein bevorzugter Teil –, und der Glockenhut, den sie anstelle eines Hexenhuts trug, verbarg ihr Haar vollständig vor ihm.

Einen solchen Anblick zu sehen glich dem eines ertrinkenden Mannes, der eine Schwimmweste sichtete – auch wenn sein Ozean aus endlosen Zahlen und Berechnungen bestand –, und die Figur der Frau war allem weit überlegen, was die Buchhalter zu bieten hatten. Daher war es ein unangebrachtes Grinsen, mit dem er Lucius erlaubte, wieder seine Aufmerksamkeit zu fordern.

„Dies setzt uns der Notwendigkeit aus, die Schuljahre beginnend in 2003 und 2004 zu finanzieren. Wir würden gerne das Hauptproblem angehen, – dass es keine Mittel gibt, die Ausbildung sozial schwacher Schüler zu fördern –, und das Kollegium hat im vierten Jahr in Folge keine Gehaltserhöhung erhalten."

Die Schulräte ließen ihre Augen unbehaglich auf den Schulleiter schweifen, der mit seiner Stellvertreterin und einer Anzahl seiner Lehrer an einem Ende des massiven Konferenztisches saß. Die Lehrer von Hogwarts erwiderten diese Blicke mit strengem, autoritärem Starren, wie es nur professionelle Lehrkräfte zu tun in der Lage sind. Der tödlichste dieser Blicke kam von Professor Mortelle, der neuen Meisterin der Verteidigung. Die Frau hätte den Dunklen Lord verunsichern können – kein Wunder, dass Lucius hingerissen war.

Die Schulräte sahen schnell wieder weg.

Griselda Marchbanks ergriff mit ihrer zitternden Stimme das Wort. „Lucius, hat das Zaubereiministerium nicht ein Kommittee eingesetzt, um dem Problem auf den Grund zu gehen?"

Die Tür öffnete sich; Harry Potter trat ein und blieb stehen, um sie für die beiden Frauen aufzuhalten, die ihm in den Raum folgten.

„Bitte entschuldigen Sie unsere Verspätung, Mr Malfoy", sagte Hermione Granger selbstbewusst, nahm den dunklen Filzhut vom Kopf und ließ ihr schreckliches Haar auf ihre Schultern fallen.

Der Schulleiter konnte nur mit zusammengepressten Lippen verärgert starren. _Hermione Granger_?

„Miss Granger ist die Chefassistentin der Ministerin für Spezielle Projekte, Madam Marchbanks. Sie steht dem Ministeriumskommitee vor, von dem Sie gesprochen haben", sagte Lucius sanft und lud das Grangermädchen mit einer manikürten Hand ein näherzutreten. „Würden Sie uns Ihre Begleiter vorstellen?", fragte er sie.

„Penelope Clearwater", sagte Granger und wies auf die hübsche Blondine, die nickte und lächelte. „Und jeder kennt diesen jungen Mann, nehme ich an."

Potter grinste auf das Begrüßungsgemurmel und zog in einer Art den Kopf ein, die beim Schulleiter den Wunsch weckte, ihm einen Klapps auf den Hinterkopf zu geben.

Dann übernahm Granger die Leitung der Sitzung, als sei sie zum Herrschen geboren, was – das gab der Schulleiter zu – nichts als die Wahrheit war. Aber wer hätte gedacht, dass die Besserwisserin mit dem Überbiss und den buschigen Haaren sich zu solch einem köstlichen Happen entwickeln würde?

„Unsere Empfehlung lautet, offen gesagt, nichts anderes als Geldbeschaffung", sagte sie, und die Schulräte konzentrierten sich auf sie, als sei sie eine Autorität – eine _Erwachsene!_ Einige der tattrigen alten Dummköpfe machten sich sogar Notizen.

Mit einem innerlichen Grinsen nahm der Schulleiter seine Feder in die Hand und entschied, dass Männchen zu malen ein zufriedenstellender Zeitvertreib sei, während das Mädchen annahm, er lausche aufmerksam ihrem ermüdenden Geschwafel. Es würde natürlich nicht angehen, dass seine Lehrer – und erst recht nicht seine _Stellvertreterin _– ihn dabei erwischten, aber dem konnte er mit Leichtigkeit vorbeugen. Der Halbblutprinz hatte eine Anzahl von überaus nützlichen Zaubern für Schüler entwickelt, die selten an den Stoff dachten, selbst wenn sie _im Unterricht saßen_. Er warf einen von diesen, während er eine Karikatur mit vorstehenden Schneidezähnen und sorgfältig wiedergegebenem, sich wild lockendem Haar zeichnete.

„… während des Schuljahrs, mit einem großen Geldbeschaffungsprojekt, das während der Sommerferien stattfinden soll … Harry, halte das so, dass die Schulräte es sehen können."

Sie drückte Potter ein Diagramm in die Hand, und der Schwachkopf stand gehorsam neben ihr und hielt die Grafik, als sei er nichts als eine Staffelei, auf der Granger ihre Ausstellungsstücke abstellte. Tatsächlich war es der perfekte Gebrauch des Jungen, der überlebte, um die Vergangenheit des Schulleiters der Öffentlichkeit offenzulegen.

_Sehr schön, Granger_, lobte er sie schweigend.

Seine Augen wanderten wieder zu ihr, und er bemerkte, dass – wenn man ihr zähneknirschend ernstes Gesicht außer Acht ließ – ihre Vorderseite _durchaus_ so zufriedenstellend war wie ihre Rückansicht. Die weibliche Kurve ihres Hinterteils wurde durch den Busen ausgeglichen, der ihre einfache, weiße Bürobluse so ansprechend ausfüllte wie ihr Hintern den Rock darunter. Es erstaunte ihn immer wieder, wenn eine seiner Schülerinnen – besonders eine höchst _lästige_ – zu einer hübschen Frau heranwuchs, denn niemals dachte er an sie als sexuelle Wesen, solange sie unter seiner Obhut standen. Nein, nicht einmal, wenn er nach der Sperrstunde mit Gewalt einen ihrer hirnlos gewählten Mittäter von einer abpflücken musste.

Natürlich war er niemals gezwungen gewesen, diesen speziellen Akt bei Granger auszuführen. Während des schrecklichen Jahres des Trimagischen Turniers hatte er speziell ein Auge auf sie gehabt, da der Durmstrang-Champion die kleine Gryffindor zum Objekt seiner Aufmerksamkeit – und seiner Zuneigung – gemacht hatte, aber diese Zurschaustellungen, die den halbwüchsigen Zauberer mit vorhersehbaren Ergebnissen überreizt hatten, hatten das Mädchen kaum berührt. Sie war ein wenig aufgewühlt aus den Umarmungen des Bulgaren herausgekommen und ohne einen Blick zurück in ihren Turm-Schlafsaal gestolpert und hatte Krum ziemlich frustriert zurückgelassen.

„Mithilfe der Arithmantikgleichung, die ich speziell für diese Analyse erstellt habe, haben die Kosten-Nutzen-Prognosen gezeigt, dass eine Regency-Woche in Hogwarts, veranstaltet in der ersten Augustwoche, Geldmittel von …"

„Was?" Der Schulleiter wäre normalerweise ob des jaulenden Klangs bei diesem speziellen Protest wegen erschaudert, aber er hatte keine Zeit, sich darüber Sorgen zu machen. „Haben Sie den Verstand verloren, Granger?"

Natürlich hatte er nicht so verächtlich klingen wollen, aber der schmallippige Ausdruck, den ihm Lucius zuwarf, kombiniert mit dem Schmerz eines scharfen Tritts gegen seine Wade mit dem spitzen Schuh am Fuß der Stellvertretenden Schulleiterin McGonagall, informierte ihn, dass er eine Grenze überschritten hatte.

Die Brauen des Mädchens hoben sich, und sie wandte sich ihm zu, um ihm ins Gesicht zu sehen, furchtlos in ihrer Selbstsicherheit. „Vielleicht könnten Sie mir Ihre Einwände nennen, Schulleiter, und ich würde gerne Näheres erläutern."

„Welchen Nutzen könnte solch ein lächerliches Vorhaben liefern?", forderte er. „Sicher wären die Kosten der Veranstaltung weit höher als …"

Granger nickte, als stimme sie ihm zu, aber als sie weitersprach, wandte sie sich an die Schulräte. „Das Schloss ist während der Sommerferien quasi ungenutzt", sagte sie. „Es entstehen keine Kosten für die Räume, die für die Nutzung durch zahlende Gäste vorbereitet werden, und es gibt keine Kosten, die Räumlichkeiten für den Gebrauch der zahlenden Gäste vorzubereiten. Die Hauselfen sind bereits vor Ort verfügbar, um Essen und angemessenen Service zu liefern. Vieles von dem Essen, das verbraucht wird, liefern die Gärten des Schlosses, die Hühnerställe und die Viehherden. Madam Malkin hat sich als Sponsor der Veranstaltung angemeldet, und die Werbung, die sie dafür bekommt, bringt uns einen erheblichen Rabatt bei ihren Preisen für Regency-Kostüme."

„Kostüme?", schnappte der Schulleiter. „Sie erwarten, dass die Leute für die Misere _zahlen,_ _Kostüme aus der Zeit zu tragen_?"

Das Mädchen marschierte hinüber und legte ihm eine Akte vor. Er bemerkte einen leicht angeschlagenen, keltischen Knotenring an ihrer linken Hand. War sie nicht mit dem jüngsten Weasleyjungen liiert?

„Sie finden meine Recherchen hier drin", sagte sie mit übertriebener Geduld. „Da sind Broschüren aus Muggel-Resorts, die Ähnliches anbieten, inklusive ihrer Kostenübersichten und Informationen über Zaubererläden, die willens sind, unser Event zu sponsern und Preisnachlässe einzuräumen." Sie schlug den Ordner auf und zeigte auf ein Pergamentblatt, das mit ihrer sauberen Handschrift bedeckt war. „Ich habe hier eine Zusammenfassung und eine Umrechnung aller Muggelpreise in Zaubererwährung."

Der Schulleiter versteifte sich; sie stand zu nahe bei ihm, und der Duft ihrer Kosmetika und anderer Schönheitsmittel überschwemmte seine feine Nase. Offensiv erhob er sich und türmte sich vor ihr auf, aber sie ließ sich nicht unterkriegen.

Während sie ihm mit warmen, braunen Augen direkt ins Gesicht sah, wiederholte sie, „Lassen Sie mich wissen, wenn Sie irgendwelche Fragen haben. Ich gebe Ihnen gerne weitere Informationen."

Er sprach nicht, denn dazu war er zu ärgerlich, jedoch hatte er keine Ahnung, weshalb dies so war. Es war ganz sicher eine dumme Idee, aber warum erweckte sie eine solche Kampfeslust in ihm?

Die blonde Frau – Penelope Clearwater, eine ehemalige Schülerin – schlüpfte zwischen sie und legte eine zierliche Hand auf seinen Ärmel. „Ich werde es Ihnen erläutern, Sir", sagte sie atemlos und sah ihm mit einem Hundeblick aus blauen Augen ins Gesicht. „Würden Sie das gerne beim Abendessen besprechen? Ich lade Sie natürlich ein."

Severus Snape schnappte den Ordner vom Tisch und verließ den Raum ohne einen Blick zurück.

~oo0oo~

Drei Monate später, im Dezember, traf sich der Schulbeirat wieder, aber der Schulleiter schickte seine Stellvertreterin an seiner statt zu der Sitzung und blieb in seinem Büro. Keine impertinenten ehemaligen Schüler konnten ohne Kenntnis des Passworts in sein Büro gelangen, aber alte Freunde wurden von solchen Erwägungen nicht abgeschreckt.

Lucius Malfoy spazierte mit der Sorglosigkeit in sein Büro, die er ihm immer geneidet hatte.

„Drückst du dich vor deinen Pflichten, Schulleiter?", fragte Lucius, blieb vor einem Tischchen stehen und stupste ein zierliches, silbernes Gerät nachdenklich mit einem Finger an.

„Fass das nicht an", schnappte Severus giftig. Lucius antwortete nicht, daher sprach Severus zu dessen Kehrseite. „Ich habe weitaus wichtigere Dinge zu tun als zuzuhören, wie ihr Leute über nichts und wieder nichts schwafelt."

Malfoy schaute über seine Schulter; in seinen grauen Augen lag viel zu viel Scharfsinn für das Wohlbehagen des Schulleiters. „Aber die entzückende Miss Clearwater war anwesend und hat nach dir gefragt. Da könnte ein wenig Heldenverehrung im Gange sein."

Der Schulleiter würdigte diese Spitze keiner Antwort.

„Komm, alter Junge, du hast mir Abendessen am Lehrertisch für heute Abend versprochen", erinnerte ihn Malfoy. „Hör auf, so zu tun, als seist du beschäftigt und halte dein Wort – die faszinierende Professorin Mortelle wartet."

„Also gut", sagte der Schulleiter säuerlich und verließ seinen komplett leeren Schreibtisch, um in die Große Halle voranzugehen.

Sie gingen die Wendeltreppe hinunter und schritten den Gang entlang, die langen Beine der beiden Männer miteinander im Gleichschritt. Während sie die Treppen hinabstiegen, unterhielten sie sich nicht, denn Severus dachte an die bevorstehenden Weihnachtsferien, und sein Begleiter war in seinen eigenen Gedanken versunken. Sie waren in der Eingangshalle, als der Lärm von Stimmen und Gehämmer aus einem Seitengang ihre Aufmerksamkeit erregte.

Bereit, die Täter zum Schweigen zu bringen und sie ihrer Wege zu schicken, betrat der Schulleiter den Raum und war überrascht zu sehen, dass er im vorherrschenden Stil eines Herrenclubs im neunzehnten Jahrhundert …

Er verlor seinen Gedankenfaden beim Anblick der Szene. Zwei dressierte Trolle, die meist für schwere Arbeit eingesetzt wurden, standen auf einer Seite und hielten Deckenleisten in die Höhe, als seien sie gerade dabei, sie dort zu platzieren, wohin sie sie hielten. Drei Leitern standen an den Wänden, und ganz oben auf zweien davon standen Hauselfen mit Zimmermannsgürteln, die wie mexikanische Bandoleros um sie geschlungen waren. Die Elfen hörten dem Menschen auf der mittleren Leiter intensv zu, der einen altmodischen Zimmermannshut trug. Es war eine Frau, wie die haugenge Jeans bestätigte, die sie trug, und über der sie ein Hemd anhatte, das darüberhing, da die Frau die Arme anhob und gestikulierte, während sie erklärte, was sie wollte. Ihr unterer Rücken war nackt und glatt und der kühlen Luft ausgesetzt. Der Schulleiter erlaubte sich selbst einen winzigen Augenblick lang, das unbedeckte Fleisch zu bewundern, ehe er den hochgewachsenen, rothaarigen Mann bemerkte, der etwas abseits stand. Es war Ronald Weasley, der die Arme abweisend vor der Brust verschränkt hatte, während die Frau ihren Standpunkt erörterte.

Der Schulleiter trat nach vorn. „Miss –", begann er, und als die Frau sich drehte, um ihn anzusehen, bewegte sie sich so schnell, dass ihr der Hut vom Kopf flog und die Masse braunen Haargewirrs freigab.

„Angesichts der Hinweise hätte ich wissen können, dass Sie es sind", schoss der Schulleiter sie an, von einem Impuls angespornt, den zu kontrollieren er nicht in der Lage war.

Granger kletterte die Leiter hinunter und marschierte zu ihm hinüber. „Hinweise worauf?", fragte sie.

Seine Lippen verzogen sich zu einem Grinsen. „Andere herumkommandieren – und natürlich Besserwisserei."

Sie setzte zu einer Antwort an, aber Lucius sprang in die Bresche. „Ich muss sagen, Miss Granger, dies gleicht dem alten Zaubererclub in London auf's Haar."

Granger lächelte, und das Lächeln veränderte ihre Gesichtszüge, brachte ihre Augen zum Leuchten und ließ ihren Mund weich werden. Severus wandte den Blick von ihr ab.

„Danke!", sagte sie. „Ich konnte die Originalpläne im Bauarchiv des Ministeriums finden, aber wir werden nur den einen Raum herrichten."

„Die Götter seien gepriesen", murmelte der Schulleiter.

Das Mädchen zeigte keine Anzeichen, dass sie ihn auch nur gehört hatte. Sie wandte sich zur Seite, um eine beschwichtigende Hand auf den Arm des Weasleyjungen zu legen, und obwohl sie leise mit ihm sprach, zuckte der Kretin vor ihr zurück und kletterte auf die Leiter, auf der sie gestanden hatte.

„_Abendessen_", drängte Lucius, nahm Severus' Ellenbogen und steuerte ihn wieder in den Flur.

~oo0oo~

Als sich die Schulräte drei Monate später trafen, bewerkstelligte der Schulleiter es, nicht im Schloss zu sein. Zurück von seinem jährlichen Besuch bei den Heilern im St Mungo, dachte er zufrieden, dass sie nun alle verschwunden seien. Er trat durch die enormen Vordertore ins Schloss, wickelte den Schal von seinem narbigen Hals und war fassungslos, als er eine Frau in einem Ballkleid aus dem neunzehnten Jahrhundert die Treppe aus dem ersten Stock hinuntereilen sah.

Dieses Mal war ihr Haar nicht unter einem Hut verborgen, aber er brauchte es nicht zu sehen, um sie zu erkennen. Es war Hermione Granger, und das Kleid mit der hohen Taille stand ihr irgendwie gut. Dennoch war das Kleidungsstück nicht dafür geschaffen, darin Treppen hinunterzurennen, und Severus war keineswegs überrascht, als sie stolperte und stürzte. Mit großer Geistesgegenwart eilte er zu ihr, sodass ihr Körper auf seinen traf. Er hatte keine Chance, einen von ihnen zu stabilisieren, und er stürzte auf den Marmorboden und Granger auf ihn.

„Es tut mir leid!", rief sie, kroch von ihm herunter und spähte in sein Gesicht hinab. „Sind Sie verletzt?"

Der Mode der Zeit entsprechend war ihr Kleid tief ausgeschnitten und enthüllte viel von ihrem Dekolletés. Sein Kopf würde bald wie der Teufel schmerzen, aber der kommende Schmerz war fast … die Aussicht wert.

„Hermione!" Weasley erschien mit unglücklichem Gesichtsausdruck am oberen Ende der Treppe.

Severus rappelte sich auf und unterdrückte ein Stöhnen. „Ich bin unverletzt", log er das Mädchen an.

Sie sah ihn scharf an. „Ich glaube Ihnen nicht", sagte sie und ignorierte ihren Verehrer, der sie zum zweiten Mal rief.

„Bereiten Sie sich auf Ihre Rolle vor?", fragte Severus und wünschte, sie würde sich nicht weiter auf seine möglichen Verletzungen konzentrieren. „Sind Sie nicht ein wenig früh dran?"

Sie lachte, und ihr Ausdruck erhellte sich bemerkbar. Weasley begann, die Treppen hinunterzustampfen. Während sie den Jungen noch immer ignorierte, sagte sie zu Severus, „Ich wollte nur den Schulräten ein Muster der Kostüme zeigen, die Madam Malkin uns liefern wird", erklärte sie. Weasley tauchte hinter ihr auf, und sie wies auf den lächerlichen Gehrock und die Kniehosen, die er trug. „Dies ist die formelle Männerbekleidung", erklärte sie.

Weasley legte eine Hand um ihren Oberarm. „Ich habe nur Witze mit dir gemacht", sagte er mit gedämpfter Stimme.

Granger entzog sich ihm. „Ich fand das nicht lustig", sagte sie zornig.

Weasley sah verletzt drein. „Du hast mich immer für lustig gehalten", sagte er, und es klang wie ein Vorwurf.

Granger wandte sich um und rauschte davon, ohne zu antworten. Nicht willens zu bleiben und möglicherweise unerwünschte Vertraulichkeiten zu erfahren, sagte Severus, „Guten Abend, Weasley", und begann den langen Aufstieg in seine Wohnräume, um seine Verletzungen zu versorgen.

~oo0oo~

Als sich der Schulbeirat im Juni traf, war es an Severus, die Mitglieder herumzuführen und ihnen die Vorbereitungen zu zeigen, die für die Hogwarts Regency-Woche getroffen worden waren. Sie machten einen Rundgang durch den Herrenclub, das Spielzimmer und die verschiedenen Salons und Empfangsräume, die alle im authentischen Regencystil ausgestattet waren – offensichtlich ein Sammelsurium von Chinoiserie, klassisch-griechischen Formen, gräßlichen Sofas und Serviertischen mit Tierbeinen und verdammt unbequemen Stühlen, die alle in übelkeitserregenden Farben und mit protzigem Material gepolstert waren.

„Wo werden Sie die Jagd abhalten, Schulleiter?", fragte Madam Marchbanks und lehnte sich schwer auf ihren Krückstock.

Lucius trat dicht zu der alten Frau. „Die Jagd wird in Malfoy Manor stattfinden", sagte er und hörte sich dabei ziemlich lässig an. „Wir haben jetzt eine Anzahl von Vollblütern im Stall, und wir können bei Bedarf mehr ausleihen. Werden Sie mit uns ausreiten, Griselda?"

Severus musste den unermüdlichen Charme seines Freundes bewundern. Madam Marchbanks, furchterregende Busenfreundin von Augusta Longbottom, war eine von denjenigen gewesen, die Malfoy die Erlaubnis verweigert hatten, wieder seinen Platz im Schulbeirat einzunehmen. Sie hatte ein langes Gedächtnis und wenig Verwendung für 'sogenannte reformierte Totesser', wie sie sie nannte. Dennoch hatte Lucius der alten Furie beharrlich nichts als eine Mischung aus Respekt und sanfter Spöttelei entgegengebracht, bis er ihre Verteidigung durchbrochen hatte

Jetzt lachte sie, ein raues Bellen, dem ein Hustenanfall folgte. „Würden Sie nicht dumm gucken, wenn ich das täte, Sie schamloser Schäker?", fragte sie. „Der _Prophet _hätte damit einen großen Tag. „Ehemalige Leiterin der Untersuchungsbehörte stirbt unter mysteriösen Umständen auf Malfoy Manor."'

Lucius bot ihr seinen Arm, und die alte Hexe legte ihre klauenartige Hand auf seinen Ärmel. Er antwortete, „Eher: 'Hervorragende Reiterin Marchbanks führt das Feld bei der Regency-Jagd auf Malfoy Manor an'", antwortete er und führte sie nach nebenan.

Der riesige Bereich, der für Madam Malkins Waren und ihrer Truppe von Schneidern zur Verfügung stand, wurde sehr bewundert, und Severus war nicht überrascht, echte Begeisterung für das Projekt bei den Schulräten aufkommen zu sehen. Schließlich war das Grangermädchen so klug gewesen, ihnen allen einen Rabatt für die Veranstaltung einzuräumen, und viele von ihnen würden als Teilnehmer dabei sein. Granger hatte in vielerlei Hinsicht sehr clever gehandelt; das war nicht abzustreiten. Sie hatte Eigentümer von Zauberergeschäften angestachelt und belästigt, damit sie die Idee unterstützten, hatte ihnen Preisnachlässe abgenötigt und ihr Projekt in allen wichtigen Zaubererzeitungen und -zeitschriften in der englischsprachigen Welt und auf dem Kontinent beworben, und sie hatte jeden verfügbaren freien Platz mit Teilnehmern besetzt. Die erwarteten Einnahmen aus der Hogwarts Regency-Woche übertrafen bei weitem ihre anfänglichen Prognosen, und es schien, als würde das Defizit für zwei Jahre zu der Zeit, wenn sich die Schulräte im September wieder trafen, nur noch eine Erinnerung sein.

Das extreme Hirn des Goldenen Trio hatte im Alleingang die Rettung der Hogwarts-Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei vor dem Bankrott arrangiert – sofern nicht eine äußerste Katastrophe passierte.


	2. Chapter 2

**Kapitel 2**

Donnerstag, 1. August 2002  
Vormittag

Hermione aß einen weiteren Löffel Müsli und zog die Stirn über ihrer To-do-Liste kraus. Sollte sie Ron dazu einteilen, ihr beim Erstellen der persönlichen Zeitpläne zu helfen? Oder sollte sie ihn nach Malfoy Manor schicken, um die abschließende Bestandsaufnahme der für die Jagd verfügbaren Vollblüter vorzunehmen? Er verabscheute Dinge, die er 'Fummelarbeit' nannte, was er möglicherweise über das Erstellen von Zeitplänen dachte, aber bei allem, was mit Malfoy zu tun hatte, war seine Reaktion ebenfalls nicht vorhersehbar. Wie es wohl sein mochte, einen fügsamen Freund zu haben? Jemanden, der einen in Allem unterstützte und Anweisungen ohne Streit akzeptierte? Sie seufzte und legte ihre Liste zugunsten von mehr Kaffee beiseite.

Penny sah von ihrem Clipboard auf. „Was ist?"

Es war der letzte Tag, ehe die ersten Gäste einzutreffen würden, die sich für die Früh-Registrierung bei der Regency-Woche angemeldet hatten. Hermione und ihr Team von Freiwilligen wohnten in Hogwarts und waren fleißig an allen Last-Minute-Details bei der Arbeit. Sie und Penny frühstückten zusammen mit den Lehrern in der Großen Halle, bevor sie den höchst arbeitsreichen Tag in Angriff nahmen.

Hermione wies auf ihre Liste. „Oh, ich versuche, mich zu entscheiden, was ich heute Harry und Ron zu tun gebe. Sind deine Aufgaben alle erledigt?"

Pennys Wangen färbten sich ein wenig rosa und machten sie noch hübscher als sonst. Hermione wünschte, dasselbe würde auch bei ihr zutreffen; wenn sie jedoch verlegen war, sah sie einfach wie eine Tomate mit buschigem Haar aus.

„Heute Morgen habe ich eine Besprechung mit dem Schulleiter, um ihn auf dem Laufenden zu halten, weißt du", sagte Penny und hörte sich dabei etwas atemlos an.

Hermione nickte und achtete sorgsam darauf, ernsthaft dreinzuschauen. Pennys plötzliche, unerklärliche Schwärmerei für Severus Snape war aufgetreten, nachdem _Hallo_ _Zauberer _im letzten Sommer einen Rückblick auf das Leben des Schulleiters veröffentlicht hatte. Der Direktor hatte den Artikel _nicht _kommentiert, und Hermione hatte angenommen, dass einige der berichteten Beziehungen und Romanzen extrem zweifelhaft waren, aber es stand außer Frage, dass das Bildmaterial eindrucksvoll gewesen war – und einflussreich. Ganz besonders betraf dies einen Schnappschuss von ihm, den Dennis Creevey gemacht hatte, als der Zaubergamot der Empfehlung des Zaubereiministers gefolgt war, Severus Snape vom Kriegstribunal von allen Missetaten freisprechen zu lassen. Snapes breites, triumphierendes Lächeln, als er sich umdrehte, um Harry Potter die Hand zu schütteln, hatte ihn vom verdrießlichen Zaubertrankmeister, an den sich jeder erinnerte, in eine andere Art Mann verwandelt. Noch aussagekräftiger war ein weiteres Foto von ihm, das offensichtlich gemacht worden war, ohne dass er es bemerkt hatte. Es zeigte ihn mit dem Gesicht gegen den Wind, das Haar zurückgeweht und mit Blick in die Ferne wie in eine grenzenlose Zukunft. Wenn man dieses Bild betrachtete, neigte man irgendwie dazu, nicht die übergroße Hakennase zu beachten; stattdessen zogen die leuchtenden Augen, der entschlossene Mund und der starke, eckige Kiefer den Blick auf sich. Der Artikel und die Fotos hatten die Fantasie der Öffentlichkeit angeregt und die gängige Sichtweise auf seine Person sogar unter seinen ehemaligen Schülern verändert.

„Und natürlich die anderen Punkte auf meiner Liste", beeilte sich Penny hinzuzufügen und wies auf das Pergament neben ihrem Teller. Mit ihrer Feder hakte sie beim Vorlesen jeden Punkt ab, und die verlegene Röte ihres Gesichts ebbte langsam ab. „Cho und Padma sind für das Musikzimmer verantwortlich, Noten und Instrumente. Lavender, Parvati und Pansy erledigen die abschließende Bestandsaufnahme der Kostüme und gleichen sie mit der Gästeliste ab."

Hermione presste die Lippen zusammen, entschlossen, keine unhöfliche Bemerkung über Pansy Parkinson zu machen. Es erschien scheinheilig, dass Parkinson so entschlossen war, bei der Geldbeschaffung für Hogwarts zu helfen, obwohl sie während Voldemorts Attacke auf die Schule willens gewesen war davonzulaufen – sie hatte sogar vorgeschlagen, Harry auszuliefern, um die Todesser zu beschwichtigen! Aber als Erwachsene war sie in der Wohltätigkeitsarbeit sehr aktiv und hatte so einen Ruf erworben als jemand, die gute Werke vollbrachte. Außerdem war ihr Vater, Fortescue, Mitglied des Schulbeirats; es hatte keine echte Möglichkeit bestanden, sie auszuschließen.

Als sei sie gerufen worden, eilte Pansy zu ihnen hinauf, und der Ärger stand ihr deutlich in ihr ziemlich strenges Gesicht geschrieben.

„Was ist?", platzte Hermione heraus, was ihr einen besonders garstigen Blick von Pansy einbrachte.

„Es geht um Blaise Zabini", sagte sie und sprach gezielt Penny an. „Er hat eben ein Storno geeult. Und er hatte ein _komplettes Set _Kostüme bestellt! Sogar einen maßgeschneiderten Reitrock für die Jagd!"

Penny erhob sich und ließ ihr Frühstück stehen. „Nun, er hat nicht früh genug storniert, um seine Anzahlung zurückzubekommen", sagte sie praktisch. „Aber es ist wirklich eine Schande, denn ich habe die Sachen gesehen, die Madam Malkin für ihn gearbeitet hat. Lass uns sehen, ob wir ihn umstimmen können, Pansy. Du bist mit ihm befreundet, oder?"

Die beiden Mädchen gingen davon, die Köpfe zusammengesteckt, während sie besprachen, wie sie Zabinis maßgeschneiderte Kostüme am besten verwenden konnten. Hermione sah zu, wie sie davongingen, ohne Harrys Ankunft zu bemerken.

„Geht es dir gut?", fragte Harry und ließ sich auf den Platz gleiten, den Penny freigemacht hatte. „Du siehst aus, als hättest du wieder Kopfschmerzen."

Mit einem halbherzigen Lächeln wandte Hermione sich ihm zu. Man konnte sich darauf verlassen, dass Harry bemerkte, wie es ihr ging, ohne dass ihm etwas gesagt wurde!

„Nichts, was genügend Koffein nicht beheben könnte", versprach sie ihm.

Er bediente sich von der Warmhalteplatte mit Eiern und mehreren fetten Würstchen. Während er Marmelade auf seinem Toast verteilte, fragte er, „Was steht für mich heute auf dem Programm?"

Hermione zeigte ihm ihre Liste. „Alles außer diesen beiden Aufgaben oben ist eingeteilt. Ich habe mich zu entscheiden versucht, wo ich Ron heute einsetzen soll, und du bekommst automatisch den anderen Job."

Harry verdrehte die Augen Richtung Decke der Großen Halle, wo flauschige weiße Wolken über einen Himmel von makellosem Blau jagten. „Kümmere dich nicht um mich – ich _mag_ es, wenn ich am Schluss von jedermanns Liste stehe."

Seine Worte waren von einem Funkeln in seinen Augen begleitet, aber Hermione verteidigte sich dennoch. „Als ob du am Ende von _irgendjemandes _Liste stehst! Und du weißt, wie schwierig Ron sein kann – ich will ihm etwas zu tun geben, was mir einen vollen Arbeitstag von ihm einbringt." Sie sah zur Tür. „Wo _ist _er eigentlich?"

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern und hielt die Augen dabei auf seinen Teller gerichtet. Hermione erkannte seine Vermeidungstaktik, die jetzt in der Tat etwa genauso raffiniert war, wie als er elf Jahre alt gewesen war.

„Lange im Pub gewesen?", tippte sie.

„Ein bisschen", sagte er unverbindlich.

Sie nahm an, dies würde ihr genügen müssen.

Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood und George Weasley kamen zusammen herein. „Wir lassen heute die Büsche für das Labyrinth wachsen, richtig?", fragte George und klaute sich ein Stück Toast von Hermiones Teller.

Hermione schlug ihm auf die Hand. „Hol dir dein eigenes Frühstück!", protestierte sie, aber George lachte nur.

„Ich habe Nargelmagie benutzt", bekannte Luna ernsthaft. „George und Neville habe ich den Zauber beigebracht – das funktioniert prima. Nargelzauber sind die perfekte Anregung für fantastischen Pflanzenaustrieb."

Neville beugte sich hinab und tat so, als binde er seinen Schuh zu. „Wir verwenden _nicht _ihren Zauber", flüsterte er. „Aber wir werden bis Sonnenuntergang fertig werden – keine Sorge, Hermione. Die Hecken sind hier für das Trimagische Turnier gewachsen. Wir müssen sie nur daran erinnern und sie dazu ermuntern, wieder zu wachsen."

Hermione lächelte ihren Dank, und ihre drei Freunde nahmen am Tisch Platz, um ihr Frühstück zu genießen.

Dann kam Professor Mortelle herein, ihr leuchtend rotes Haar perfekt frisiert, ihre Haltung selbstbewusst und zielstrebig. Von durchschnittlicher Körpergröße, vollbusig und üppig, hatte sie Augen in der Farbe von Saphiren. Über einem goldbraunen Etuikleid trug sie pfauenblaue Roben; das Ensemble wurde von einem irisierenden Schal zusammengehalten, den sie trug, einer schimmernden Mischung von Blau-, Grün-, Gold- und Brauntönen, wie die Schwanzfedern eines Pfauen. An ihren Füßen trug sie Stilettopumps, die perfekt zu ihren Roben passten.

Hermione seufzte neidisch. „Diese Frau besitzt die umwerfendsten Schuhe, die ich je gesehen habe. Sie muss jeden Knut, den sie verdient, für ihre Garderobe ausgeben."

„Nicht gerade die Art von Lehrerin mit schwarzen Roben", stimmte Harry zu. „Kennst du sie überhaupt?"

„Ich habe einige Zeit mit ihr verbracht. Anfangs ist sie ein wenig einschüchternd, aber sie hat eine wirklich spitze Zunge – sie bringt dich sogar zum Lachen, wenn du weißt, dass du das besser nicht tun solltest. Ich glaube, sie ist die klügste Hexe, die ich je getroffen habe."

Harry schnaubte. „_Du bist_ die klügste Hexe – alle sagen das."

Einen Moment lang presste Hermione die Lippen aufeinander. „Ich habe darüber nachgedacht", gab sie zu. „Die Wahrheit ist, Lupin sagte, dass ich die klügste Hexe meiner Altersgruppe bin – aber Professor Mortelle ist im Alter näher an der Generation deiner Eltern. Übrigens hat sie Durmstrang besucht – Remus kannte sie wahrscheinlich nicht." Bei einem plötzlichen Gedanken grinste sie und senkte ihre Stimme zu einem Flüstern. „Ich glaube, Lucius Malfoy schwärmt für sie – es ist wirklich ganz süß."

Harry machte mit einer Hand eine schlagende Bewegung, als wolle er seine Abscheu zu dem Thema zeigen. Hermione gab nach und sie aßen schweigend eine Zeitlang weiter, bis Harry zögernd fortfuhr.

„Hermione, hast du … mit Ginny gesprochen?"

Hermione legte den Kopf einen Augenblick lang schief, dachte nach und beschloss dann, direkt zu sein. „Du weißt, weshalb sie nicht zur Regency-Woche kommt, Harry."

Er schaute sie schmerzerfüllt an. „Aber wie soll ich sie mir _vom Hals _halten?"

Sie stellte ihre Tasse auf der Untertasse ab und sah ihm ernsthaft und mit Bedacht in die Augen. „Sag die Wahrheit", sagte sie ruhig. „Sag die Wahrheit, und du wirst eine komplett _andere _Art von Problem haben – aber eines, das dir wahrscheinlich lieber ist." Sie lächelte ihn liebevoll an und tätschelte seine Wange.

Eine höhnische Stimme ertönte oberhalb von ihnen. „Rührend, aber am Frühstückstisch, Granger? Ehe ich gegessen habe? Nehmen Sie etwas Rücksicht auf meine Verdauung."

Hermione und Harry schauten schuldbewusst über ihre Schultern, ganz so, wie sie es im Zaubertrankunterricht getan hätten, wären sie beim Flüstern erwischt worden, wenn sie hätten brauen sollen. Schulleiter Snape grinste höhnisch auf sie nieder, aber Hermione dachte, dass der Hohn seine Augen nicht erreichte.

In letzter Zeit hatte sie das oft gedacht.

„Morgen, Severus", sagte Harry mit einem Grinsen. „Und lass Hermione in Ruhe – sie ist nicht so wie ich an deinen Sinn für Humor gewöhnt."

Snape neigte seinen Kopf und brachte sein Haar dazu, nach vorn zu schwingen und sein Gesicht zu verbergen. „Guten Morgen, Leiterin des Regency-Projekt-Komitees", sagte er, aber ohne seinen Gesichtsausdruck sehen zu können, konnte Hermione nicht sagen, ob er sich über sie lustig machte.

„Es heißt _Leitung_", schnaubte sie und wandte sich wieder ihrem durchgeweichten Müsli zu.

„Besserwisserin."

Sie wirbelte herum, eine scharfe Antwort auf den Lippen, aber der Schulleiter war weitergegangen und schlenderte zu Professor Mortelle, um neben ihr Platz zu nehmen. Hatte er wirklich diesen verhassten Schimpfnamen gemurmelt, oder hatte sie es sich nur eingebildet?

„Er ist _unmöglich_", murmelte sie, nahm ihre Feder in die Hand und zog eine unnötige Linie unter dem Wort 'Damensattel', wobei die Spitze ihrer Feder durch das Pergament stach und einen Tintenfleck auf der Tischdecke hinterließ, der sich ausbreitete.

„Solange du so auf ihn reagierst, wird er weitermachen", informierte Harry sie deutlich amüsiert. „Severus wird dich immer wieder provozieren, wenn du ihn lässt – es ist eine seiner kleinen Freuden. Er sagt, Lehrer haben nicht viele davon. Aber wenn du darüber hinweggehst, wenn er so ist – wenn du nicht reagierst –, wird er nach einer Weile aufhören … meistenteils."

Hermione schnaubte. „_Dich_ behandelt er noch immer, als seist du nicht recht gescheit", verwies sie, „und dabei bist du sein größter Fürsprecher." Sie schaute den Tisch hinunter und bemerkte das halbe Lächeln auf Snapes Lippen, während er zuhörte, was Professor Mortelle sagte. „Dieses Zeitungsfoto von Ihnen außerhalb Ihres Zimmers im St Mungo – das mit der Überschrift _Er ist der tapferste Mann, den ich je gekannt habe _– stammte von ihm."

Harry sah sie ernsthaft an, plötzlich ganz der qualifizierte Auror statt des unbeholfenen Schuljungen. „Das glaube ich nicht", sagte er. „Er hat sich selbst zu dem gemacht, was er ist, durch das Leben, das er gelebt hat. Er konnte nicht ewig so tun, als sei er ein schamloser Idiot. Irgendwann musste er sein wahres Gesicht zeigen. Man hätte ihn letztendlich ohnehin durchschaut, egal, was ich gesagt oder getan habe."

Hermione stand auf und zerzauste liebevoll sein Haar. „Rede dir das nur weiter ein", sagte sie und sammelte ihre Sachen ein. „Also kann ich auf dich zählen, dass du nach Malfoy Manor gehst und die endgültige Bestandsaufnahme von Pferden und Ausrüstung besorgst?" Sie nahm das entsprechende Blatt und schob es ihm über den Tisch zu. „Erfasse genaue Zahlen, Harry – es ist _wichtig_."

Er salutierte großspurig. „Befehle erhalten, Boss!"

Hermione warf ihm einen vernichtenden Blick zu und stolzierte hinaus in die Eingangshalle. Sie hatte immer noch Pläne fertigzustellen, aber es gab keinen Grund, weshalb sie das nicht draußen an der frischen Luft tun sollte.

~oo0oo~

Sie saß unter ihrem Lieblingsbaum am Seeufer und kopierte Rons To-do-Liste des Tages, als Draco Malfoy sie fand. Hermione und Draco waren nach dem Krieg Freunde geworden – Vertraute sogar –, aber Draco neigte dazu, zu viel umherzuziehen, als dass Hermione ihn sehr oft traf.

„Severus sagte, du seist hier unten", sagte Draco, beschwor eine Decke herbei und legte sie neben Hermione, ehe er sich setzte.

„Snape ist über mein Kommen und Gehen nicht auf dem Laufenden ", schnappte sie, unerklärlich irritiert.

Draco sah sie von der Seite an. „Das kannst du mir nicht weismachen", sagte er, und ein Lachen schwang in seiner Stimme mit. „Wer ist dir denn heute schon über die Leber gelaufen?"

Hermione knallte ihren Planer zu und schlug damit auf ihr Clipboard. „Niemand! Aber was treibst _du _hier, Draco?"

Er hob seine Augenbrauen. „Ich bin ein zahlender Kunde, Granger – achte auf deine Manieren."

Sie schnaufte verärgert und rang um Fassung. „Ich weiß, dass du gebucht hast, aber sogar die Früh-Registrierung fängt erst morgen an. Warum also bist du hier?"

Draco flegelte sich zurück auf einen Ellenbogen, bedacht, auf der Decke zu bleiben, als habe er Sorge, Grasflecken auf seine makellosen, engsitzenden weißen Jeans oder das eisblaue Hemd zu bekommen, das er darüber trug. „Ich muss das Datum verwechselt haben", sagte er, und seine grauen Augen glitten von ihr ab, als wolle er keinen Blickkontakt halten. „Wo sind deine Freunde?", fragte er.

„Ron schläft lange, und Harry ist schon mit einer Aufgabe unterwegs", informierte sie ihn. „Aber glaube nicht, dass du hier herumhängen und im Weg sein kannst – wir haben heute einen Riesenhaufen Arbeit zu erledigen."

Draco lachte laut. „Zweifellos steht am See herumzuhängen auf deiner Riesen-To-do-Liste."

„Was geht _dich das an_, Frettchen?"

Hermione schaute sich um und sah Harry oben am Hang stehen, der angriffslustig aussah. Draco andererseits veränderte sich, als sei ein Schalter umgelegt worden. Das Lachen verschwand aus seinem Gesicht, und er war wieder sein altes, überhebliches Selbst.

„Das Narbengesicht redet", sagte er gedehnt und hörte sich dabei gelangweilt an.

„Warum beantwortest du nicht ihre Frage?", fragte Harry aggressiv. „Was tust du hier?"

Malfoy setzte sich aufrecht, seinen steifen Rücken zu Harry gewandt. „Wenn du mit mir reden willst, komm herunter", sagte Draco. „Ich habe nicht vor, mir das Genick zu verrenken, um mich mit dir zu unterhalten."

Harry schritt den Hügel hinunter, bis er zwischen Hermione und Draco stand. Hermione zupfte am Hosenbein seiner Jeans. „Lass ihn in Ruhe, Harry. Er stört mich nicht."

Draco lehnte sich nach vorn und sprach um Harrys Beine herum zu Hermione. „Ich war zu Besuch bei meiner Mutter in Frankreich", sagte er. „Seit der Scheidung lebt sie dort, weißt du. Ihre Schwester war da – eine Frau namens Andromeda Tonks – und sie hatte einen Dreikäsehoch dabei." Unvermittelt stand er auf, und seine grauen Augen waren auf einer Höhe mit Harrys grünen. „So ein kleiner Wechselbalg mit blauem Haar, der _Teddy heißt_."

Harrys Fäuste ballten sich, und Hermione stand hastig auf und legte besänftigend eine Hand auf seinen Arm. „Malfoy zieht dich nur auf", sagte sie zu ihm.

Harry trat einen Schritt vor, und seine Nase war nur noch ein kleines Stück von Dracos entfernt, als umklammere Hermione nicht seinen Arm und zöge warnend daran. „Das ist mein Patensohn, von dem du sprichst", schnarrte Harry. „Und er ist kein Wechselbalg, Malfoy – er ist ein Metamorphmagus, genau wie seine Mama, deine _Cousine,_ es war – wie jeder außer einem Idioten selbst erkannt haben könnte."

„Aber die Idioten der Welt haben _dich_ auf ihrer Seite, Potter – _darum braucht man sich nicht zu sorgen_." Und Draco trat zurück und wandte ihnen den Rücken zu, während er an den Manschetten seines langärmeligen Hemdes herumhantierte.

„Harry, du solltest in Malfoy Manor sein", erinnerte ihn Hermione und trat auf die Stelle, die Draco verlassen hatte.

„Ich bin hinaufgegangen, um mir die Zähne zu putzen und habe Ron gesehen – habe ihm gesagt, dass du ihn gesucht hast. Er hat gesagt, er kommt direkt nach dem Frühstück zu dir." Aber die ganze Zeit, während Harry mit ihr sprach, wandte er den Blick kein einziges Mal von Malfoys Rücken ab.

Draco drehte sich um. „_Du _gehst ins Manor, Narbengesicht?" Seine grauen Augen glitten von Harrys verstrubbeltem Haar zu seinen abgetragenen Turnschuhen und wieder zurück, ein höhnisches Grinsen auf den Lippen.

Harry zerrte seinen Arm aus Hermiones Griff. „Fick dich, Frettchen", sagte er und steuerte wütend den Hang hinauf.

Hermione schüttelte den Kopf. „Nun, ich hoffe, du bist glücklich, Malfoy", sagte sie. „Du bist nur fünfzehn Minuten hier, und schon gibt es Ärger."

Draco lächelte sie strahlend an. „Zerbrich dir nicht deinen kleinen Wuschelkopf darüber", sagte er. „Offensichtlich braucht der Junge, der meckerte, einen Führer durch die Manor-Stallungen – es ist ja nicht so, als ob er schon einmal dort gewesen wäre."

Er ließ die Decke verschwinden und ging mit einem Grinsen davon.

„Draco, du solltest ihn in Ruhe lassen, wenn er in einer solchen Stimmung ist", rief sie ihm nach, aber Malfoy winkte ab und ging weiter, ohne zu ihr zurückzuschauen.

„Du kommst ihm besser nicht in die Quere!", rief sie seinem kleiner werdenden Rücken nach, aber Draco zeigte keine Anzeichen, dass er sie gehört hatte. Mit einem frustrierten Schnauben machte sie sich auf die Suche nach Ron, seine To-do-Liste des Tages in der Hand. Wenn sie mit den persönlichen Zeitplänen früh anfing, konnte sie immer noch später ins Manor gehen für den Fall, dass Harry nicht zurechtkam …


	3. Chapter 3

**Kapitel 3**

Donnerstag, 1. August 2002  
Nachmittag

Ron Weasley saß niedergeschlagen im Lehrerzimmer, die große, manchmal ungeschickte Faust um den Zauberstab geballt. Sein sommersprossiges Gesicht war vor Konzentration verzogen, während er Informationen auf Xenophilius Lovegoods Aktivitätenzeitplan für die Regency-Woche übertrug und dabei regelmäßig in Hermiones handgeschriebene Liste sah.

„Ich kann nicht glauben, dass du den alten Blödmann überhaupt _herkommen lässt_", murmelte Ron, während er sorgfältig _Mittwoch Morgen, 9 Uhr, Tanzunterricht im Trophäenraum _von Hermiones Gesamtliste auf sein Pergament bewegte. Die Formel ihres magischen Kopierzaubers ging ihm noch immer nicht geläufig von der Zunge, und seine Zauberstabbewegung war eckig. „Er hätte uns ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken den Todessern ausgeliefert."

Hermione sah nicht von ihrer Arbeit auf. Sie hatte keinen einfachen Weg gefunden, die individualisierten Zeitpläne en masse herzustellen, denn jeder hatte sich für unterschiedliche Lehrgänge, Veranstaltungen und Events eingeschrieben. Alle Muggelquellen, die sie zu Rate gezogen hatte, hatten ihren Teilnehmern individuelle Unterlagen im Stil einer „Tanzkarte" zur Verfügung gestellt, um sie zu informieren, wann sie wo sein sollten. Natürlich konnten die Muggel einfach alle Daten in einen Computer eingeben und ganz fix Zeitpläne ausdrucken. Aber _ihre _Version war höherwertig, denn sie benutzte echtes Pergament und hatte ihre Gesamtliste mit einer echten Feder und echter indischer Tinte erstellt! Sie hatte einen Masterplan von allen verfügbaren Veranstaltungen erstellt und einen enormen Stapel von Pergamentblättern, auf dem die Mahlzeiten eines jeden Tages aufgezeichnet waren, weil diese für alle gleich waren. Alles, was sie jetzt zu tun hatten, war, den Namen des Teilnehmers oben auf sein Pergament zu setzen und mit ihrem Kopierzauber den jeweiligen Aktivitäten-Zeitplan zuzufügen.

Das einzige Problem war, dass Hermione zehn Zeitpläne in der Zeit komplettierte, die Ron für einen brauchte, und er hatte bereits drei verdorben, indem er Tinte darauf verspritzt oder gekleckst hatte. Obwohl sie lediglich Sandwiches im Lehrerzimmer zu Mittag gegessen hatten, fühlte es sich an, als seien sie kaum vorangekommen. Sie würde die ganze Nacht daran sitzen, und das bedeutete, dass sie keinen Schlaf bekäme, weil die ersten Gäste am Morgen eintrafen!

Unter dem Tisch schubste Ron ihren Fuß an. „Hörst du mir zu, Hermione?"

Meistens gab sie sich wirklich Mühe, geduldig und freundlich zu Ron zu sein; schließlich war er ihr _Freund_. Aber sie war von den Vorbereitungen für die Veranstaltung so gestresst, dass sie am Ende ihrer Geduld angelangt war.

„Tritt mich nicht!", schnappte sie verärgert.

„Ich habe gesagt, warum lässt du den alten Lovegood mitmachen? Er hätte Harry an Voldemort ausgeliefert!"

Hermione komplettierte Romilda Vanes Zeitplan und nahm ein neues Blatt, um den Plan für Finbar Quigley vorzubereiten. „Wir haben das schon diskutiert, Ronald", antwortete sie. „Du hättest dasselbe getan, wäre deine Tochter von Todessern entführt worden – und Mr Lovegood hat seine Strafe schon bekommen, nicht wahr? Die Todesser haben ihn nach Azkaban gebracht und ihn bis zum Kriegsende dort behalten!"

Ron antwortete nicht, aber seine Lippen waren aufeinandergepresst, und sie wusste, dass er zornig war. Warum fiel es ihm so schwer, Menschen zu verzeihen? Nach der Art, wie er andere beurteilte, sollte man denken, _er_ sei ein Vorbild! Dann öffnete sich die Tür des Lehrerzimmers, und Ron drehte sich herum, um zu sehen, wer es war, als ob er erwartete, dass jemand hereinkäme und ihn rettete.

Aber es war nur der Schulleiter.

„Oh, _Sie sind es_", sagte Ron unhöflich, und Hermione schubste unter dem Tisch seinen Fuß an – vielleicht etwas fester, als sie vorgehabt hatte. „Scheiße!", rief Ron und zuckte vor Schmerz an seinem Schienbein zurück, während er Tinte über der ganzen Seite verspritzte.

„Mein Name ist Snape, Mr Weasley", sagte der Schulleiter glatt, und Hermione war durch das winzige Zucken an Snapes Mundwinkel von der Schweinerei abgelenkt, die Ron wieder auf einer Seite angerichtet hatte.

„Er hat nicht _Sie _Scheiße genannt", sagte Hermione in loyaler Verteidigung ihres Verehrers.

Die Augenbrauen des Schulleiters hoben sich. „Was für eine Ausdrucksweise, Miss Granger", murmelte er und warf ihr einen schiefen Blick von der Seite zu.

Hermione biss sich auf die Innenseite ihrer Wange. Neckte er sie gerade? Seine schwarzen Augen _schienen _zu lachen. Weshalb war er so schwierig zu durchschauen? Sie öffnete den Mund zu einer Antwort, aber der Schulleiter glitt in einen Sessel und nahm sich eine Zeitschrift von dem Tisch, der mit Lesestoff übersät war, den andere Lehrer zurückgelassen hatten.

„Lassen Sie sich von mir nicht stören – bitte, fahren sie mit Ihrem … Projekt fort." Und er öffnete die Zeitschrift und sah hinein, während sein Haar durch die Bewegung nach vorn fiel. Allem Anschein nach war Snape in seine Lektüre vertieft.

„Gib mir das", sagte Hermione zu Ron und streckte die Hand nach Mr Lovegoods Zeitplan aus.

Ron warf ihn ihr zu und krümmte seine Schultern. „Das hier langweilt mich zu Tode", sagte er und sah aus dem Fenster in den Sonnenschein und auf das Schimmern von Wasser in der Ferne. „Warum können wir keine Pause machen? Geh mit mir an den See."

Hermione saugte mit dem Zauberstab weiter die überschüssige Tinte vom Pergament ab und ignorierte die Bitten ihres Freundes. Wenn Ron vielleicht aufhörte, sich vor der Arbeit zu drücken, würde Snape es nicht hören, wie sie ihn zurechtwies. Sie warf wieder einen Blick auf den Schulleiter, aber dessen Gesicht war durch den Vorhang seines ziemlich strähnigen Haars vor ihr verborgen.

Ron ließ den Holzstuhl mit der geraden Rücklehne stehen und ging um den Arbeitstisch, um sich neben Hermione zu setzen. Als sie von dem, was sie tat, nicht aufsah, beugte er sich zu ihr, die Lippen nahe an ihrem Ohr. „Würdest du nicht gerne ein wenig Zeit für uns alleine stehlen?", fragte er. „Es ist … _ewig her, _seit wir …"

Hermione ruckte zornig ihren Kopf von ihm weg, sich der Tatsache äußerst bewusst, dass Snape keine zwei Meter entfernt saß. Wollte Ron _wirklich _gern _diese_ Unterhaltung vor Publikum führen? _Diesem _Publikum?

Sie konnte spüren, wie Ron sich neben ihr versteifte, als er ihren Ärger bemerkte. Er setzte sich wieder aufrecht hin und der schmeichelnde Ton verschwand aus seiner Stimme, als er ruhig fragte, „Wo warst du gestern Abend? Ich habe an deine Tür geklopft, als ich von Hogsmeade zurück war."

„Oh?", fragte sie, und ihre Stimme klang hoch und gepresst. „Um welche Uhrzeit _war _das, Ronald?"

Sie fühlte sein Schulterzucken mehr, als sie es sah. „Halb zwei, vielleicht?", fragte er. „Der Pub hat um zwei geschlossen."

„Ich habe _geschlafen_", antwortete sie kalt. Also wirklich! Dachte er, ein Mädchen wollte in den frühen Morgenstunden einen betrunkenen Säufer in ihrem Bett?

„Ich habe gegen deine Tür gehämmert", sagte Ron beharrlich. „Warum hast du mich nicht hereingelassen?"

„Ich habe dich nicht gehört", sagte sie und vervollständigte die Reinigung des von ihm verschmutzten Pergaments. „Machst du das fertig?" Sie hielt es ihm wieder hin und drehte sich, um ihm ins Gesicht zu sehen.

Ron sah störrisch drein. „Du hättest mich hereinlassen sollen."

Snape räusperte sich ziemlich laut, und Hermione errötete vor Verlegenheit. Was musste er von ihnen denken? Und Rons Ohren liefen rot an, das war nie ein gutes Zeichen.

„Was wollen Sie, Snape?", schnarrte Ron.

„Ich möchte Sie natürlich nicht unterbrechen, aber ich konnte nicht anders als mitzuhören", sagte er mit ausdruckslosem Gesicht. „Mr Weasley, vielleicht wäre es hilfreich für Sie zu wissen, dass sich eine ungenutzte Tür zu den Räumen des Schulleiters im selben Korridor befindet wie die zu Miss Grangers Zimmer."

„Na und?", sagte Ron, und er klang so streitlustig, dass Hermione Mühe hatte, ihn nicht zu verhexen. Was war sein Problem? Alles, was sie tun wollte, war, diese persönlichen Zeitpläne fertigzustellen! Warum versuchte er, einen Streit mit dem Schulleiter vom Zaun zu brechen?

Snape antwortete jedoch in einem Ton, der sich von ausdruckslos zu gelangweilt veränderte. „Also, Sie haben an _meine _Tür geklopft, Sie Schwachkopf – nicht an ihre."

Rons Genick zeigte jetzt dieselbe Röte wie seine Ohren. „Warum schläft meine Freundin bei Ihnen nebenan?", forderte er.

Hermione war wütend. „Ronald!", sagte sie scharf.

Aber Snape war ungerührt. Er antwortete lediglich, „Miss Granger hat um Räume für sich und ihre Helfer im Lehrerflügel gebeten, damit die besten Zimmer für zahlende Gäste frei sind", sagte er und schien das Interesse an der Unterhaltung zu verlieren, denn er richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf die Zeitschrift, die er in der Hand hielt.

Hermione fühlte sich beschämt. Es war schlimm genug, dass Ron mit ihr ständig Streit anfing, aber dies vor dem Schulleiter zu tun, ging zu weit.

Sie erhob sich, trat von ihm weg und begann, ihre Utensilien aufzuräumen, richtete den – jämmerlich kleinen! – Stapel mit den fertigen Pergamenten aus und nahm die Bögen, die Ron ruiniert hatte. Sie knäulte jedes davon zu einer kleinen Kugel zusammen, ehe sie sie mit einem Fingerschnippen in den Papierkorb beförderte. Die scharfen, zornigen Worte, die ihr auf der Zunge lagen, hielt sie zurück, entschlossen, dies nicht zu Snapes Erbauung – und ohne Zweifel – zu dessen _Belustigung_ mit Ron auszufechten.

Während sie noch darum rang, etwas Neutrales zu ihm zu sagen, öffnete sich die Tür zum Lehrerzimmer und Draco schneite herein, gefolgt von Harry, der fuchsteufelswild aussah.

„Guten Tag, allerseits", sagte Draco, ging am Arbeitstisch vorbei und stoppte neben dem Schulleiter. „Wie kommst du zurecht, Severus?" Er drehte sich leicht, um das Trio hinter sich in die Unterhaltung einzubeziehen. „Was habe ich verpasst, während ich Klein-Potter hier davor bewahrt habe, von zahmen Rössern totgetrampelt zu werden?"

Snape schnaubte dazu hörbar, aber Harry ignorierte die Provokation. Stattdessen drückte er Hermione die Inventarliste in die Hand. „Bitte sehr", sagte er. „Ich glaube, es gibt dort genügend Pferde, um jedem eines zur Verfügung zu stellen, der sich schon für die Jagd angemeldet hat."

Hermione nickte nachdenklich, als sie über die Liste von Pferden, Sätteln, Zaumzeug und weiterer Ausrüstung sah. „Ja, aber wir müssen vorbereitet sein, zusätzliche Pferde zu stellen, falls sich mehr Leute zur Jagd anmelden", sagte sie. „Es ist die teuerste Aktivität, die wir anbieten, daher sollten wir es jedem ermöglichen, der reiten möchte – das Geld ist schließlich für Hogwarts!"

Ron schlängelte sich zu Harry hinüber. „Schönes Flugwetter heute, was, Harry?"

Hermione verdrehte die Augen. Wirklich, Ron war überhaupt keine Hilfe.

Draco spähte über ihre Schulter. „Womit arbeitest du, Granger?", fragte er und nahm den vervollständigten Zeitplan für Dimitar Zongraf in die Hand. „Eine Art Kopierzauber?"

Hermione nickte ein wenig beeindruckt, dass Draco das so schnell verstanden hatte.

Draco ließ sich auf den Stuhl fallen, den Ron freigemacht hatte, und sah fröhlich zu dem Trio auf. „Ich bin darin _gut_", prahlte er und machte wegscheuchende Gesten Richtung Harry und Ron. „Ihr zwei geht und macht was Männliches und Schweißtreibendes, während Granger und ich die hier abhaken." Und ohne dass ihm gesagt wurde, was er tun sollte, zog er seinen Zauberstab aus dem Ärmel und begann, die Masterliste genau zu betrachten.

„Das brauchst du mit nicht zweimal zu sagen", sagte Ron, wandte sich ohne ein Wort des Abschieds von Hermione ab und ging zur Tür. Dort hielt er inne und schaute über seine Schulter. „Kommst du, Harry?"

Harry zögerte einen Moment und starrte Malfoy misstrauisch an. „Vielleicht sollte ich Hermione helfen", sagte er.

Snape stöhnte hörbar. „Hau ab, Potter. Nimm Weasley für eine Runde auf das Quidditchfeld mit, und lass Miss Granger ihr Projekt fertigmachen. Am Morgen kommen die ersten Gäste, weißt du."

Harry schien hin- und hergerissen zu sein. „Wenn _du _dafür sorgst, dass Malfoy sie nicht ärgert, Severus, dann gehe ich."

Snape sah auf und bleckte Richtung Harry die Zähne. „Wenn _du _nicht aufhörst, mich zu ärgern, wird es dir leid tun", versprach er düster.

Dann lachte Harry, als ob Snape etwas Lustiges gesagt hätte, und er ging zu Ron und schlug ihm auf den Rücken. „Lust auf ein bisschen Fliegen?", fragte er grinsend, und die beiden verließen den Raum.

Hermione sah Draco skeptisch an. „Willst du das wirklich tun?"

Draco rollte penibel seine Ärmel hoch. „Ich habe Mutter regelmäßig geholfen, Einladungen zu adressieren", sagte er. „Der Vorgang sieht ziemlich ähnlich aus."

Sie zeigte ihm den Zauber und sie setzten sich hin; für eine halbe Stunde arbeiteten sie in kameradschaftlicher Stille. Danach hatte Hermione sich wieder genügend gesammelt, um zu sagen, „Habt du und Harry euch vertragen?"

Draco zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich denke, ja", sagte er. „Warum?"

Hermione antwortete mit einer weiteren Frage. „Draco, wo ist Blaise?"

Draco komplettierte den Zeitplan für Pansy Parkinson und legte seinen Zauberstab nieder. „Ich habe keine Ahnung", sagte er gereizt.

Hermione seufzte. „Hattet ihr wieder Streit?"

Draco warf den Kopf hoch, und sein weißblondes Haar bewegte sich, ehe es wieder brav in Fasson fiel. „Ich bin fertig mit ihm. Können wir bitte nicht darüber reden?"

Sie legte ihre Hand auf seine, und er drückte sie kurz, dann nahm er wieder seinen Zauberstab auf. Die Tür des Lehrerzimmers öffnete sich, und Hermione unterdrückte ein Stöhnen. _Sicherlich _waren Harry und Ron noch nicht zurück? Aber als sie den Kopf hob, sah sie Professor Mortelle hereinkommen, der Lucius Malfoy folgte.

„Guten Tag, allerseits", sagte Mr Malfoy fröhlich, offensichtlich guter Dinge.

Dracos schaute von seiner Arbeit auf. „Vater!", sagte er.

Der ältere Malfoy ging zu Draco hinüber, der aufstand, um seines Vaters Hand zu schütteln und eine kurze, einarmige Umarmung auszutauschen. Die Körpergröße seines Vaters würde Draco nie erreichen, aber sie glichen sich im Typ und im Körperbau so sehr, dass ihre Verwandtschaft offensichtlich war.

„Draco, kennst du Professor Mortelle?" Mr Malfoy streckte eine Hand nach ihr aus, und sie kam zu ihm und trug dabei ein höfliches Lächeln auf den sorgfältig geschminkten Lippen. „Leticia, dies ist mein Sohn, Draco. Draco, Professor Leticia Mortelle."

Hermione sah ihnen amüsiert zu. Mr Malfoy schien ungewöhnlich jovial, aber Mortelle und Draco waren beide dem anderen gegenüber misstrauisch trotz der geübten Nichtigkeiten, die sie in förmlicher Höflichkeit austauschten. Müßig spekulierte sie, dass die rothaarige Hexe nach Slytherin sortiert worden wäre, hätte sie die Schule im Vereinigten Königreich besucht. Aber fühlte sie sich so zu Lucius Malfoy hingezogen wie er sich zu ihr? Hermione war nicht in der Lage gewesen, dies mittels Beobachtung festzustellen, und sie musste den Stil der älteren Frau bewundern. Sie vermutete, dass Malfoy genau wie jeder andere im Dunklen tappte, aber dennoch war sein Werben unvermindert, selbst nach all diesen Monaten ohne ersichtlichen Fortschritt.

Professor Mortelle schien am Erstellen der Zeitpläne sehr interessiert, denn sie nahm neben Draco Platz und begann, sich mit leiser Stimme mit ihm zu unterhalten. Hermiones Aufmerksamkeit blieb jedoch auf Mr Malfoy gerichtet, der sich gegenüber dem Schulleiter setzte.

„Warum gibt es kein Tablett mit Getränken in diesem Raum?", fragte Malfoy. „Das ist ziemlich unangenehm!"

Professor Snape warf seine Zeitschrift auf den Tisch, woher sie gekommen war. „Weil dies das _Lehrer_zimmer ist, Lucius. Der Ort, wohin Lehrer zu einer Tasse Tee in ihren Freistunden kommen. Ich habe nicht den Wunsch, dass meine Lehrer während ihrer Arbeitszeit Alkoholika trinken." Dennoch hob er seine Stimme und sagte, „Lehrerzimmer!"

Ein Hauself erschien vor ihm, verbeugte sich tief und sprach zu seinen knochigen Knien. „Wie darf Herpie dem Schulleiter dienen?"

Mr Malfoy sah erschrocken aus. „Sagte er _Herpes_?", fragte er, und seine humorvollen grauen Augen trafen die von Professor Mortelle, die bei der Frage aufgesehen hatte.

Mit einem belustigten Blick in den blauen Augen antwortete Professor Mortelle, „Ich glaube _nicht_, Lucius."

„Ein Schlückchen Scotch für Mr Malfoy", beauftragte Snape den Elfen. „Aus dem Vorrat des Schulleiters, wohlgemerkt."

Herpie poppte davon, und Snape starrte seinen Freund an. „Gib dir Mühe, die Hauselfen nicht zu verspotten", sagte er bissig. „Hogwarts hat keine so unbegrenzte Anzahl von ihnen, wie es das Manor anscheinend genießt."

Mr Malfoy setzte sich aufrechter und lehnte seinen Gehstock mit dem Schlangenkopf an seinen Sessel. Er legte eine perfekt manikürte Hand auf seine Brust. „Ich, Hauselfen verspotten?", fragte er in verletztem Ton. „Sag so etwas niemals! Ich habe zwölf volle Monate lang das vom Ministerium gesponserte Diversitätstraining und die Sensitivitätssitzungen absolviert. Ein _Jahr_, Severus! Wenn du solche Gerüchte über mich verbreitest, werde ich zu einer Wiederauffrischung zurückgeschickt." Er schniefte dramatisch. „Außerdem – könntest du mich zum Weinen bringen."

Er schauderte und löste bei Snape ein schnaubendes Lachen und ein Kichern bei Hermione aus. Sie musste zugeben, dass Mr Malfoy recht drollig sein konnte, wenn er sich anstrengte – und sein Benehmen ihr gegenüber hatte sich dramatisch verändert seit dem Kriegsende, der Auflösung seiner langen Ehe mit Narcissa Black, und ja, seinem Jahr der vom Zaubergamot vorgeschriebenen Inhaftierung an der Schule für Kulturelle Diversität. Manchmal fragte sie sich, ob er die Rolle des reformierten Todessers nur spielte, aber in diesen letzten paar Monaten enger Zusammenarbeit mit ihm bei den Geldbeschaffungsprojekten für den Hogwarts Fundus hatte sie ihn kein einziges Mal in seinem alten Gehabe erwischt.

Der Hauself kam mit einem Tablett mit schweren Kristallkelchen und einer ziemlich staubigen Flasche Scotch zurück. „Braucht Sir weiteren Service?", fragte Herpie mit piepsiger Stimme.

Der Schulleiter verneinte, und der Elf verschwand, als Mr Malfoy die Flasche ergriff und den Staub mit seinem eigenen Taschentuch abwischte. „Du hast die Elfen gut ausgebildet", sagte er anerkennend. „Den Staub magisch verschwinden zu lassen, könnte den Inhalt der Flasche verändern." Wonne kurvte seine Lippen. „Dies ist der Macallan Fine and Rare", sagte er fast ehrfürchtig.

„Dumbledore erhielt zwei Kisten des 39er Jahrgangs, als er Grindelwald besiegte", sagte Snape, nahm einen Kelch und hielt ihn zum Eingießen hin.

Malfoy beugte sich nach vorn, um den Gastgeber zu spielen, aber aus irgendeinem Grund konnte Hermione den Blick nicht vom Profil des Schulleiters abwenden. Dabei wurde sie ertappt, als er den Kopf umwandte und ihr direkt in die Augen sah.

„Darf ich … Sie verleiten, Miss Granger?" fragte er seidig, die schwarzen Augen geheimnisvoll.

Überrascht öffneten sich Hermiones Lippen, und sie stieß ein wenig Luft aus; sie fühlte sich seltsam verwirrt. In diesem Moment schien es, als seien sie und Snape alleine im Zimmer, und seine Worte hingen zwischen ihnen wie eine Einladung zu etwas gänzlich _anderem _als fünfundsechzig Jahre altem Singlemalt. Ihr Herz vollführte etwas Seltsames in ihrer Brust, ihr Atem beschleunigte sich, und ihre Hände schienen nicht zu ihr zu gehören, denn sie kribbelten in verrücktem Verlangen, sie nach ihm auszustrecken.

„Tu es nicht, Granger", sagte Draco fröhlich, und seine vertraute, wenn auch ärgererregende Stimme brachte sie schnell zurück in die Realität. „Du bist so ein Leichtgewicht; ein Schluck von dem Zeug würde dich für vierundzwanzig Stunden außer Gefecht setzen!"

Mit einer riesigen Willensanstrengung löste Hermione ihren Blick von Snapes, und sie tastete blindlings nach ihrem Zauberstab. Sie musste von dieser kleinen Episode unberührt erscheinen – eine Verirrung ihres Geistes, dessen war sie sich sicher, ausgelöst durch nichts als eine Irritation von Nerven durch Stress – und weitermachen, als sei nichts geschehen.

_Nichts ist passiert_, dachte sie starrsinnig, aber ihre zitternden Finger schienen etwas anderes zu sagen.

„… und Leticia hat einen höchst erfreulichen Zauber kreiert!", sagte Mr Malfoy, als Hermione sich wieder im Griff hatte. Sie schaute auf Professor Mortelle, die sie mit etwas beobachtete, das gefährlich nah an Verständnis war.

„Die Nicht-Reiter, die zu uns vor der Jagd zur Reitstunde kommen, bekommen mehr als nur Anfängerunterricht im Reiten", schwärmte Malfoy begeistert. „Ihnen wird ein Zauber beigebracht, der sie _im Sattel halten wird_!"

„Das ist es, Granger!", lachte Draco. „Nun _musst _du die Jagd mitreiten!"

Hermione schluckte. „Ich hatte immer vor, _dabei_ zu sein, Draco", sagte sie. „Aber du weißt, ich mag nicht …"

„Einen Vollblüter zu reiten ist ganz anders als auf einem Thestral zu fliegen", schalt Draco. „Und mit dem Zauber, der dich am Fallen hindert, bist du auf alles vorbereitet!"

Sein strahlendes Lächeln war trügerisch, denn sie sah den teuflischen Glanz in seinen grauen Augen. „Du kannst mich nicht zwingen zu –", setzte sie an, aber irgendwie war der Schulleiter plötzlich an ihrer Seite.

„Exzellent", sagte er mit einer leichten Verbeugung in ihre Richtung. „Lucius und ich erwarten, dass Sie sich unserer Gruppe anschließen, Miss Granger, da die Leitung dieses ganzen Unternehmens zum Jagdherrn und zum Schulleiter gehört, meinen Sie nicht auch?"

Hermione sah hilflos von Snape, dessen Augen kein bisschen weniger schelmisch als Dracos aussahen, zu Mr Malfoy, der ihr mit seinem Glas zuprostete, zu Leticia Mortelle. Die gerissene Professorin lächelte sie freundlich an und sagte mit ihrer kultivierten Stimme, „Dann ist es eine beschlossene Sache, Hermione."

Die Uhr auf dem Kaminsims schlug die volle Stunde. „Wieso ist es schon so spät?", beklagte sich Lucius. „Ich hasse es, mich mit einem guten Glas von Severus' Scotch zu beeilen, besonders, weil er so geizig damit ist." Trotz seiner Worte schluckte er den Rest der Spirituose und erhob sich. „Ich muss los ins Manor, um mich zum Abendessen umzuziehen", informierte niemand Bestimmten. „Ich hoffe, du hast ein besonders leckeres Fest für unsere unermüdlichen Helfer der Regency-Woche bestellt, Schulleiter. Wir haben es verdient, meinst du nicht auch?"

Hermione sah zu, wie Snape Mr Malfoy vom Scheitel seines seidigen blonden Haares bis zu den Spitzen seiner handgemachten italienischen Lederschuhe musterte. „Ja, Lucius; ich kann sehen, dass du dir die Finger wundgearbeitet hast."

„Oh, das würde ich nicht sagen", murmelte Professor Mortelle mit einem koketten Lächeln. „Aber ich muss mich auch entschuldigen. Umziehen zum Abendessen ist … zeitaufwendig."

„Genau, was ich gesagt habe, meine Liebe", sagte Mr Malfoy, hob seinen Stock auf und bot ihr seinen Arm. „Bitte, erlauben Sie mir, Sie zu eskortieren."

Die beiden verließen den Raum, und es schien, als sei ein gut Teil Farbe und Vitalität mit ihnen entschwunden. Hermione wandte sich verbissen wieder ihrem Stapel unfertiger Zeitpläne zu.

„Komm nicht zu spät zum Abendessen, Draco", sagte der Schulleiter, und Hermione sah auf, um trotz seiner Worte diese gefährlichen schwarzen Augen auf sich geheftet zu sehen. „Wenn du dich verspätest, werde ich mir die Mühe machen … zu kommen und dich zu holen."

Und mit einer ironischen Verbeugung zu ihr drehte Snape sich in einem Wirbel von Schwarz um und schritt zur Tür.

„Was ich um seine _Präsenz geben würde_", sagte Draco bewundernd.

_Was ich um … jemanden wie ihn geben würde_, dachte Hermione, aber was sie sagte, war, „Am besten beeilen wir uns, Draco, sonst ist keiner von uns beim Abendessen."

Und mit neuer Energie gingen Hermione und Draco an die vorliegende Aufgabe.


	4. Chapter 4

**Kapitel 4**

Donnerstag, 1. August 2002  
Abendessen

Der Schulleiter genoss die von den Hauselfen gebotene Mahlzeit an diesem Abend sehr. Interessanter war es für ihn jedoch, die gesamten anwesenden Mitarbeiter der Regency-Woche zu betrachten, und von seinem Platz am Kopf des Lehrertisches beobachtete er ihre Interaktionen mit all der Gerissenheit, derer er sich in seinen Jahren als Dumbledores Mann bedient hatte, wenn auch nicht im selben Maß an Dringlichkeit. Miss Granger saß in der Mitte des Tisches mit Potter an einer und Weasley an der anderen Seite, genauso wie zu den Zeiten, als sie und ihre Taten ihn des Schlafs beraubt hatten, was für seine Gesundheit und sein Wohlergehen viel zu oft vorgekommen war. Longbottom saß an Potters linker und George Weasley an seines Bruders rechter Seite. Ihnen gegenüber fanden sich das Lovegoodmädchen, Cho Chang, Lavender Brown und die Patilschwestern. Näher bei ihm waren Lucius und Leticia zu Severus' Rechten und Draco und Pansy zu seiner Linken. Penelope Clearwater, deren naive Jagd auf ihn er ziemlich entnervend fand, saß neben Leticia und versuchte verzweifelt, in dem Fuß zu fassen, was sie für den 'inneren Zirkel' des Schulleiters hielt – zumindest war es das, was er als ihre Absicht gesehen hatte, als er während seines täglichen 'Fortschrittsberichts' an diesem Morgen skrupellos in ihren Geist gespäht hatte.

Minerva McGonagall saß am unteren Ende des Tisches; die anderen Professoren, die sich dafür entschieden hatten, im Sommer hierzubleiben – trotz der drohenden Regency-Woche –, saßen um sie herum. Besonders Slughorn genoss den Wein, Hedonist, der er war. Die Stimmung war leicht feierlich, zweifellos unterstützt vom Sekt, den Severus aus dem Vorrat des Schulleiters spendiert hatte, und einige am Tisch waren schon ein wenig angetrunken. Lediglich Hermione Granger hatte ihr Weinglas nicht angerührt, außer, um es bei den Trinksprüchen zu heben: einmal, um den Abschluss der Arbeit zu feiern und dann wieder auf den erhofften Erfolg der Regency-Woche.

Miss Granger hatte während des Diners Anzeichen schwindender Geduld gezeigt; mit jedem Glas, das Weasley trank, und mit jedem Anschwellen der Lautstärke seiner ungebetenen Beobachtungen und Meinungsäußerungen wurde ihr Gesichtsausdruck stürmischer. Da er sie genau beobachtet hatte, war Severus überzeugt, dass das Mädchen keineswegs glücklich war. Über die nagende Frage, warum ihn das kümmern sollte, war er nicht nachzudenken bereit, und er scheute davor zurück wie ein Frettchen von einem Hippogreif.

Der jüngere Weasley, der mehr Wein als Essen konsumiert hatte, war laut und unerträglich, aber es war nichts, was Severus von dem Jungen nicht schon früher gesehen hatte.

„… solch eine verschrobene Idee", verkündete Ronald Weasley seinem Bruder, der ihn mit resigniertem Gesichtsausdruck ansah. „Warum sollte jemand dafür bezahlen, sich mit diesen dämlichen Klamotten herauszuputzen? Eine Woche damit zubringen, sich wie ein Pack Regencywichser zu benehmen? Was, Trinkgelage und Glückspiele und das verdammte Menuett tanzen?"

Miss Granger stieß ihren Stuhl zurück und rauschte das Podium entlang zum Seiteneingang, den Blick geradeaus, die Lippen zu einem verärgerten Stich aufeinandergepresst. Dennoch wurde ihr Abgang vom fast lautlosen Schließen der Tür abgeschlossen statt des Krachens, das Severus von Hermione Granger erwartet haben mochte, als sie seine Schülerin gewesen war. Offensichtlich hatte das Mädchen in den Jahren, seit er sie unterrichtet hatte, einige Selbstbeherrschung gewonnen …, vielleicht sogar etwas Finesse.

Der Gedanke war leicht irritierend.

„Gut gemacht, Ron", sagte sein Bruder scharf. „Hermione redet nicht mehr mit dir, daher brauchst du dich für den Pokerabend nicht wegzuschleichen."

Es schien dem Schulleiter, als erwarte der ehemalige Zwilling bei seinem Geplänkel noch immer, dass sein Bruder, der seit vier Jahren tot war, seine Sätze beendete und seine Empfindungen widerspiegelte.

Der jüngere Bruder schaute finster in seinen Kelch. „Sie ist jetzt seit einem Jahr von dieser Chose besessen!", sagte er verteidigend. „Weißt du, wie viel ich mir davon anhören musste? Sie war nicht in der Lage, an irgendetwas anderes zu denken."

Lavender Brown kicherte schrill. „Ich wusste, dass sie es nicht schaffen würden", sagte sie zu niemand Bestimmtem und warf Weasley von unten einen ziemlich boshaften Blick zu.

Longbottom ergriff eilends das Wort, als ob er hoffte, dass dann niemand den gehässigen Kommentar des Brownmädchens hörte.

„Ja, es ist der vierte Dienstag im Monat. Und ich fühle mich heute Abend wie ein Glückspilz, nachdem ich zwei Morgen über zwei Meter hoher Hecken in weniger als einer Woche habe wachsen lassen!"

Longbottom grinste die jungen Frauen an, die ihm am Tisch gegenübersaßen, dann stand er auf und nahm die ironischen Glückwünsche von George Weasley entgegen, der bei dem Projekt seine rechte Hand gewesen war. George klopfte Longbottom auf die Schulter und schaute über seine eigene zu Potter.

„Wohin können wir uns … zurückziehen, um den Pokerabend vorzubereiten?", fragte er.

Der Schulleiter grinste. Obwohl er es geschafft hatte, die meisten der Einladungen auszuschlagen, die Potter ihm zum monatlichen Kartenspiel geschickt hatte, hatte seine einzige Erfahrung ihn gelehrt, dass die jungen Kriegsveteranen Trunkenheit für ein notwendiges Attribut hielten, um hartverdientes Gold in ihren sogenannten Pokerabend-Plünderungen gegeneinander zu verwetten.

Potter schaute den Tisch hinunter zu Severus. „Professor Dumbledores Portrait schließt sich uns am Grimmauld Place immer an", sagte er. „Wo sind seine Portraits hier im Schloss?"

Severus ließ seinen innerlichen Seufzer nicht über seine Lippen kommen. „Am besten ziehen wir uns in mein Büro zurück", sagte er. Während er den Tisch hinunterschaute, schloss er Longbottom und die Weasleys in seine nächsten Worte ein. „Geht mit Potter. Er kennt das Passwort." Verdammt wollte er sein, wenn er es vor all diesen Leuten herausgäbe!

Pansy Parkinson ergriff das Wort mit anklagendem Tonfall. „Ich nehme an, es sind nur die _Gryffindors _zu dem Kartenspiel eingeladen."

Potter lachte, als er hinter Severus' Stuhl vorbeiging. „Warte, ich bleibe hier, wenn du Severus wieder einen Gryffindor nennst."

„Oh, sie lassen die Leute mitspielen, die über ihnen stehen, solange sie genügend Galleonen mitbringen", sagte Draco. „Es ist die Weiblichkeit, die sie nicht dabeihaben wollen, Liebes."

Dann stand Penelope Clearwater auf, und ihre sanfte Stimme hob sich fröhlich, auch wenn sie gezwungen klang. „Oh, als ob wir bei all dem Trinken und Spielen dabei sein wollten! Wir Frauen haben heute Abend eigene Pläne!" Zu der Gruppe, die immer noch gegenüber von Ronald Weasley saß, rief sie hinunter, „Nicht wahr, Mädels? Cocktails im blauen Salon?"

„Wir haben dort alles vorbereitet", antwortete Miss Chang. „Herpie hat versprochen, uns pünktlich um neun einen Eimer Eis zu bringen." Sie schubste eines der Patilmädchen an, vermutlich diejenige, die in Ravenclaw gewesen war, Changs eigenem Haus. „Padma braut einen fabelhaften Stachelbeermartini."

Severus konnte jedoch Dracos grauäugigen Blick nicht erkennen, der über seinen Kopf gerichtet war – wahrscheinlich auf Potter. „Ich glaube, ich hätte gern einen Martini", sagte Draco. „Du solltest dich den Mädchen anschließen, Narbengesicht."

Severus widerstand dem Drang, über seine Schulter zu blicken, um Potters Gesicht zu sehen.

„Du bist … willkommen beim Kartenspielen, Frettchen."

Die Stimme des Jungen klang so gepresst, dass es überraschend war, wie er überhaupt etwas aus seiner Kehle herausbringen konnte – aber man musste es Potter lassen, dessen Freundlichkeit zu Außenseitern so etwas wie legendär in seiner Schulzeit gewesen war –, so wenig er Draco bei seinem Kartenspiel dabeihaben wollte, konnte er es nicht über sich bringen, seinen alten Schulfeind abzuweisen.

Draco grinste höhnisch. „Lieber putze ich Klos."

Potter schnaubte. „Ich sage es Hermione – sie wird den Hauselfen mit Vergnügen die Nacht freigeben."

Draco schaute beleidigt, aber Pansy legte ihre Hand auf seine, und er hielt den Mund. Lucius fing Severus' Blick auf, und er wusste, dass es an der Zeit war, die Party aufzuheben, ehe eine Schlacht in größerem Umfang ausbrach.

„Das Kartenspiel beginnt auch um neun", erklärte er und stand auf. „Ladies und Kollegen, ich verabschiede mich." Er nickte den ehemaligen Schülern, die sich in der Mitte des Tischs scharten, freundlich zu und wechselte einen vielsagenden Blick mit Minerva, die ihre Kollegen in ihre Wohnung zu einem Glas Sherry einlud.

Leticia Mortelle erhob sich. „Ich glaube, ich schließe mich Professor McGonagall an und gehe früh zu Bett."

Lucius erhob sich ebenfalls; graue Augen blickten fast direkt in strahlend blaue. Severus schaute auf Leticias Füße, die in schwarzen Lederpumps steckten, um deren extrem hohe Absätze sich goldene Schlangen wanden. Sie war der einzige Mensch, den er kannte, dessen Menge und Qualität an Schuhwerk Lucius' übertraf.

„Ich hatte gehofft, Sie würden mit mir in Mr Longbottoms frisch gewachsenen Sträuchern spazieren gehen", sagte Lucius und nahm Leticias Hand.

Fasziniert stellte Severus fest, mit welcher Leichtigkeit seine Kollegin sich losmachte, und wie sein Freund ein strahlendes Lächeln zum Trost erhielt. „Ich fürchte, ich bin dafür nicht passend gekleidet", sagte sie freundlich. „Vielleicht ein anderes Mal."

Lucius neigte seinen Kopf und akzeptierte diese sanfte Zurückweisung mit Gleichmut. „Dann darf ich zweifellos Anspruch auf Ihre Gesellschaft erheben, wenn Miss Granger einen Tag mit Freiluftaktivitäten anberaumt."

Leticias sorgfältig betonte Augenbrauen hoben sich. „Das ist ziemlich gerissen von Ihnen", sagte sie, und es war klar, dass dies von ihr ein großes Kompliment bedeutete.

Lucius neigte ihr seinen Kopf zu und blieb in der Haltung, bis sie von ihm wegging und ihre Absätze auf dem Boden klickten. Dann sprach er zu seinem Sohn.

„Draco, ich sehe dich nachher zu Hause?"

Draco schüttelte den Kopf. „Die Hauselfen haben mein Zimmer hier schon vorbereitet, Vater. Ich bin die ganze Zeit über im Schloss."

Severus schlüpfte zur Tür hinaus, während die anderen Pläne für den Abend schmiedeten. Miss Grangers Abgang machte ihm zu schaffen. Wenngleich Draco und Potters Sticheleien, Weasleys Trunkenheit und Miss Browns Boshaftigkeit unangenehm gewesen waren, war es Grangers Elend, das ihm im Sinn blieb. Ehe er beim Pokerabend anwesend sein musste, war noch reichlich Zeit, sie zu finden und … seine Pflicht zu tun. Ganz klar, das Wohlergehen der Leitung der kommenden Feierlichkeiten war von höchster Wichtigkeit.

~oo0oo~

Er fand sie im Lehrerzimmer, wo sie neben dem Lehnstuhl stand, in dem er am Nachmittag gesessen und vorgegeben hatte, eine Zeitschrift zu lesen, während sie und Ronald sich gestritten hatten. Jetzt hielt sie dieselbe Zeitschrift in der Hand. Er erkannte die Gefahr.

Bei seinem Hereinkommen schwenkte ihr Kopf herum, ihre scharfen Augen durchbohrten ihn mit ihrem Blick. Sie hatte sich die Mühe gemacht, sich zum Abendessen umzuziehen und trug ein Kleid, das sie für einen Besuch in einem gehobenen Muggelrestaurant gewählt haben könnte. Der enganliegende Stoff und der kurze Rock brachten ihre physischen Vorzüge gut zur Geltung – und es war schwarz, seine Lieblingsfarbe.

„Das haben Sie niemals gelesen", sagte sie anklagend und schob ihm die Zeitschrift zu, als sei sie eine Waffe, die er fürchten sollte. „_Hexenwoche?_"

Er nahm die Zeitschrift aus ihrer Hand entgegen, sorgfältig darauf bedacht, sein Gesicht ausdruckslos zu halten. Es durfte niemals passieren, dass sie ihn dabei erwischte, wie er sie betrachtete. Blickkontakt vermeidend starrte er stattdessen auf die lächerliche Titelseite der Zeitschrift, die einen lächelnden Potter von der Taille an aufwärts zeigte zusammen mit Portraitfotos von Weasley, Longbottom und Severus in Ovalen am Rand der Seite.

„Aber es ist die Preis-für-das-charmanteste-Lächeln-Ausgabe", betonte er vernünftig. „Sicher glauben Sie nicht, dass ich nicht mein Weiterkommen gegen Potter verfolge."

Granger schnappte das Magazin aus seinen Händen. „Für einen Abend habe ich genug Gespött gehabt", schnappte sie und schwenkte dabei herum, um die Zeitschrift auf den Tisch zu werfen.

Severus betrachtete ihren gesenkten Kopf und ihre hängenden Schultern und fragte sich, warum er den Drang verspürte, die zaubertrankgeglätteten braunen Wellen ihres Haars zu berühren. Konnte er das tun, ohne dass sie es bemerkte?

Zornig schüttelte er sich und wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit stattdessen dem aktuellen Problem zu. Das Ziel war, sie gleichzeitig zu ermutigen und zu amüsieren, eine Kombination von Einflüssen, die seiner Erfahrung nach selten zu viel Selbstbeobachtung seitens des Empfängers führte. Tatsächlich erreichte er oft sein Ziel, ohne den Empfänger seine Manipulationen bemerken zu lassen.

„Sagen Sie, Miss Granger, was hat sie dazu gebracht, die 'Regency-Woche' als Ihr Haupt-Geldbeschaffungprojekt zu wählen?"

Sie richtete sich auf, hob das Kinn und straffte die Schultern, ehe sie sich umdrehte, um ihn anzusehen.

_Gutes Mädchen_, dachte er beifällig.

Nur zur Sicherheit hob sich ihr Kinn um ein weiteres Stückchen, ehe sie sprach. „Ich habe recherchiert", sagte sie, als sei dies eine vollständige und vernünftige Erklärung.

„Ich habe Ihre Recherchen gelesen", erinnerte er sie. „Sie hatten andere Möglichkeiten – Möglichkeiten, die sich eventuell als weniger … unangenehm für einige Ihrer Mitstreiter herausgestellt hätten." Er brachte ein kleines, ironisches Lächeln zustande. „Einer meiner persönlichen Favoriten war die 'Hotel Ozean-Kreuzfahrt'. Ich glaube, Sie hätten einen außergewöhnlichen 'Kreuzfahrt-Direktor' abgegeben."

Das erhoffte Lächeln als Antwort erschien nicht. Tatsächlich stampfte sie mit einem kleinen, hochhackig beschuhten Fuß auf. Er hatte ihr Schuhwerk zuvor nicht bemerkt; die Absätze schmeichelten ihren Waden ganz besonders …

„Hören Sie auf, sich über mich lustig zu machen! Und lassen Sie es _endlich _sein, auf meine Beine zu schauen!"

Er hob ausdruckslose Augen zu ihren. „Seien Sie nicht so selbstgefällig, Granger", sagte er. „Es ist nur, dass ich keine erwachsene Frau mit dem Fuß stampfen habe sehen seit … Nun, lassen Sie uns sagen, dass die Hexe in meinem Bekanntenkreis, die so etwas gerne getan hat, einen unglückseligen Unfall durch das Ende von Molly Weasleys Zauberstab erlitten hat."

Das Mädchen hatte den Anstand zu erröten, sehr zu seiner Erleichterung. Er würde sich mehr Mühe geben müssen, sie nicht zu … bemerken.

„In Ordnung", sagte sie und nahm ihn huldreich von der Verachtung aus, die sie für Zauberer reservierte, die es wagten, ihre Reize zu bewundern. „Der Grund, weshalb ich die Regency-Woche von allen Möglichkeiten ausgewählt habe, ist, dass sich das Schloss meiner Meinung nach besonders für dieses Thema anbietet." Dann schwenkte ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder zur Rücklehne des Lehnsessels, und sie zeigte eine unerklärliche Faszination für die Naht, wo der Stoff aneinandertraf, und ihre Finger strichen mit sorgfältiger Aufmerksamkeit darüber. „Außerdem", fügte sie hinzu und sprach dabei in Richtung ihrer unruhigen Finger, „bin ich ein Fan der Literatur dieser Ära."

Severus ertappte sich dabei, dass auch ihn die Polsterung der Kissen fesselte, während er sie beobachtete, wie sie über die Kante des geblümten Materials strich und es untersuchte. „Wollen Sie damit sagen, dass dieses ganze Unternehmen ein Ergebnis Ihrer _Lesevorlieben ist_?"

Sie riss ihre Hand zurück und ließ die Erforschung der Materialstruktur sein. „Natürlich nicht!", widersprach sie heftig. „Das Interesse an den Werken von Jane Austen befindet sich derzeit auf einem Höhepunkt in der Moderne! Muggel produzieren mehr denn je zuvor Filme und Fernsehprogramme auf Basis ihrer Bücher. Selbst Männer haben dank des ausführlichen Materials betreffend Admiral Nelson, den Duke of Wellington und Napoleon Bonaparte an der Zeitperiode Interesse."

Er sah ihr ins Gesicht und bemerkte, dass sie nicht mehr niedergeschlagen zu sein schien; sie war viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt, ihr Projekt zu verteidigen. „Ich verstehe", murmelte er und versuchte, den Anschein zu erwecken, als sei er ordentlich gescholten worden. „Jetzt verstehe ich."

Ihre Augen, braun wie warmer Honig, verengten sich misstrauisch. „Sie verspotten mich immer noch", stellte sie fest.

Der Impuls, sie umzustimmen, flackerte in seinem Bewusstsein, und er drängte ihn weg. _Dies_ wäre nur sinnlose Zeitverschwendung.

„Ich glaube, die jungen Hexen sammeln sich in dem Raum, der der „Blaue Salon" genannt wird, informierte er sie und wechselte ruhig das Thema. „Falls Sie es vorziehen, die Professorinnen McGonagall und Mortelle treffen sich mit einigen anderen Lehrern in McGonagalls Räumen."

Sie ließ sich ablenken. „Und welcher der beiden Gruppen werden Sie sich anschließen?", fragte sie.

„Ah", sagte er. „Keiner. Sehen Sie, ich bin Gastgeber für das monatliche Pokerspiel in meinem Büro."

Ihr Unterkiefer fiel hinunter, und ihre Augen blitzten plötzlich vor Heiterkeit. „Nein!"

Für einen Moment schloss er die Augen und erlaubte ihr, sein Bedauern zu sehen in dem Wissen, dass es sie amüsieren und ihre Stimmung heben würde, was letztlich das war, was er erreichen wollte.

„Doch", sagte er und öffnete dann die Augen mit einem schmerzlichen Ausdruck. „Und außerdem, wenn Sie einen Funken Anstand besäßen, würden Sie mich mit Freundlichkeit fortschicken statt mit _Spott_." Er ließ das letzte Wort verletzt klingen und konnte ihr Entzücken sehen, als er ihre Anschuldigung an sie zurückgab.

Sie lachte laut, holte ein gefaltetes Stück Leinen aus einer verborgenen Tasche an ihrer Hüfte und bot es ihm mit einem kleinen Knicks. „Bitte, freundlicher Herr", sagte sie, und ihre gesenkten Augen und höfliche Worte waren Regency in Reinkultur. „Nehmen Sie mein Taschentuch als Glücksbringer mit meinem Wohlwollen."

Als er das Taschentuch entgegennahm, berührten seine Finger ihre, und aus einem Impuls ergriff er ihr Handgelenk und hielt es fest. Wie als Antwort auf seine Gedanken spähte sie unter ihren Wimpern hervor.

„Ich hoffe, Sie können ihnen die Taschen leeren", sagte sie in gedämpftem Ton, und offensichtlich deutlich aufgemuntert segelte sie mit einem vergnügten Lächeln auf dem Gesicht aus dem Lehrerzimmer.

Severus wedelte mit dem bestickten, leicht duftenden Glücksbringer unter seiner kräftigen Nase und atmete ihr Parfum tief ein. Dann steckte er das zarte Stückchen Stoff in eine Innentasche, während seine Aufmerksamkeit von dem seltsam prickelnden Gefühl in seinen Fingern beansprucht wurde, die sie gestreift hatte. Obwohl er der Versuchung widerstanden hatte, ihr Handgelenk zu ergreifen, schien es immer noch, als könne er die feinen Knochen ihres Handgelenks in seiner Hand spüren, und das Gefühl war für ihn so real wie das Taschentuch, das sicher an seinem Herzen ruhte.

„Torheit", brummte er zu sich selbst, und er machte auf dem Absatz kehrt, um seine Verabredung für den Pokerabend einzuhalten.


	5. Chapter 5

**Anmerkung der Übersetzerin:**

Der Begriff „Poker" umfasst eine ganze Gruppe von Spielen in verschiedenen Varianten. Generell werden beim Poker auch im Deutschen viele englische Begriffe gebraucht. Vieles ist selbsterklärend aus dem Text; wo es mir sinnvoll erschien, findet Ihr kurze Erläuterungen in den Fußnoten.

Da meine eigenen Pokerkenntnisse nur rudimentär sind, kann ich leider nicht zuverlässig beurteilen, ob die Spiele im Kapitel realistisch beschrieben sind.

**Kapitel 5**

Donnerstag, 1. August 2002  
Abend – Das Pokerspiel

Severus schritt die Treppen vom Lehrerzimmer im Parterre hinauf und verbannte dabei streng die Erinnerung an seine Interaktion mit Hermione Granger aus seinem Sinn. Stattdessen zwang er sich, an die vor ihm liegende Geduldsprobe zu denken: den Pokerabend.

Nicht alle von Severus' Fähigkeiten, andere Leute abzuwehren – ein Können, das nach den Maßstäben aller anderen gewaltig war –, hatten ausgereicht, um Lilys Sohn davon zu überzeugen, dass Severus weder seine Bewunderung noch seine Freundschaft wünschte. Und trotz Potters lästiger Beharrlichkeit, waren Jahre der Gewohnheit, in denen er den Jungen abgelehnt hatte, nicht über Nacht aufgelöst worden; ihre Bekanntschaft hatte sich langsam entwickelt. Severus' natürliche Verlegenheit, dass jedem, der bei der Schlacht von Hogwarts anwesend war, seine persönliche Geschichte erörtert worden war, war der erste Streitpunkt zwischen ihnen gewesen.

_„__Du hättest die Klappe halten können, dummer Junge."_

Unerschrockene grüne Augen hatten sich geweigert, vor seinem Zorn zurückzuschrecken. „Ich habe Sie sterben sehen, Severus – es ist nicht so, als ob ich erwartet hätte, dass Sie überleben, und dass es Sie kümmert, was ich mit Ihren Erinnerungen angestellt habe."

Also war Severus vor der Welt als liebeskranker Dummkopf exponiert gewesen, nur um festzustellen, dass die Welt ihn dafür verherrlichte. Und irgendwie hatte die Enthüllung seines großen Geheimnisses es ihm endlich erlaubt, die Erinnerung an seine erste Freundin und einzige Liebe loszulassen. Rehabilitation durch den Zaubergamot und den Erhalt des Ordens des Merlin hatte er immer ersehnt, und seine Wiederernennung als Schulleiter von Hogwarts, vom Schulbeirat bestätigt, waren seiner Meinung nach alle zusammen ein Paket. Die nichtsnutzigen Träume eines zornigen jungen Mannes waren für den geehrten, respektierten Mann in der Blüte seines Lebens wahr geworden. Potter zu gestatten, sich mit ihm anzufreunden, war ihm ein geringer Preis zu zahlen erschienen, besonders, weil der Junge direkt zu ihm gekommen war, ohne Tricks und Ausflüchte.

_„__Ich war im Irrtum über Sie, Sir. Ich verdiene es nicht, aber ich hoffe, Sie können mir verzeihen. Ich denke, meine Mutter würde sich wünschen, dass wir Freunde werden."_

Dies hatte ihn und seine Pläne, den Jungen auszuschließen, gründlich ruiniert. Natürlich hatte Potter damit recht: Lily _hätte _sich gewünscht, dass sie Freunde würden. Severus' Entscheidung, dem Jungen ihn kennenzulernen zu gestatten, war sein letzter Akt der Zuneigung zu ihr gewesen. Die Göttin seiner Träume war eine Erfindung seiner qualvollen Reue gewesen. Die echte, nicht perfekte Lily Evans war eine weitaus interessantere und komplexere Person gewesen, und indem er ihrem Sohn in Freundschaft die Hand reichte, hatte er schließlich zugelassen, dass sie den richtigen Platz in seinem Leben einnahm … als eine Erinnerung aus seiner Vergangenheit.

Als er die steinerne Wendeltreppe zu seinem Büro hinaufstieg, sah er, dass der Schreibtisch des Schulleiters aus dem Weg gehoben worden war, und ein großer, runder Holztisch stand an seiner Stelle unter Dumbledores Portrait. Vor seiner Einführung in die Geheimnisse des Orden-Pokerabends hatte Severus nicht gewusst, dass ein Portrait Karten spielen konnte – welchen Sinn hatte _dies_? –, aber während des einen Pokerabends, an dem er am Grimmauld Place teilgenommen hatte, hatte er die ausgeteilten Karten _in _das Portrait fliegen gesehen. Und im nächsten Moment hatte der alte Mann die Karten unter seine krumme Nase gehalten, während er die blauen Augen intensiv auf sein Blatt gerichtet hielt.

„Was verflixt _bringt _es ihm zu gewinnen?", hatte Severus Arthur Weasley gefragt, dessen Liebe zu Muggel-Kartenspielen der Ursprung dieser albernen Zusammenkünfte war. „Welche Verwendung hat ein Portrait für Gold?"

Arthur hatte um eine dicke kubanische Zigarre herum gegrinst, als er die Karten gemischt hatte. „Wir werfen immer Schokoladenkessel in den Pott, die mit Weinbrand gefüllten. Der alte Herr liebt seine Süßigkeiten, weißt du, und der Alkohol in den Süßigkeiten reicht, um ihn ein wenig beschwipst zu machen. Alles Gold, das er gewinnt, geht an einen wohltätigen Zweck nach seiner Wahl." Er hatte die Stimme gesenkt und hinzugefügt, „Es gibt ihm das Gefühl dazuzugehören, nicht wahr? Die halbe Zeit schläft er mitten im Spiel ein, und wir teilen ihm einfach Karten aus."

Jetzt begrüßte Dumbledores Portrait Severus' Ankunft mit weltmännischer Höflichkeit, als sei es immer noch _sein _Büro und Severus der Besucher.

„Guten Abend, Severus", sagte der alte Zauberer begeistert. „Ich sehe, du bist heute Abend der Ersatzmann für unseren Freund Arthur. Harry hier hat mir von der Regency-Woche erzählt!"

Severus warf von der Seite einen sardonischen Blick auf Potter, der ihn ungerührt angrinste. Longbottom saß zu Potters Rechten und die beiden Weasleys zu seiner Linken. Severus bemerkte irritiert, dass der Platz direkt unter dem Portrait für ihn freigelassen worden war.

„_Ich habe _dir jetzt seit fast einem Jahr von der Regency-Woche erzählt", betonte er säuerlich und durchquerte den Raum, um seinen unvermeidbaren Platz einzunehmen. „Und wenn du heute Abend kiebitzt, hänge ich dich für einen Monat in den Kerker!"

Dumbledore lachte gutmütig. „Und zu Recht, mein Junge – zu Recht!"

Karaffen mit Weinbrand und Feuerwhisky standen auf dem Tablett mit Getränken, das auf einem Rollwagen in Severus' Reichweite stand. Die rauchenden Longdrinkgläser vor jedem der jungen Zauberer informierten Severus, welches das Gift ihrer Wahl war – und vom Tenor ihrer Unterhaltung und der Lautstärke ihrer Stimmen war es offensichtlich, dass sie – während er sich des Wohlergehens Miss Grangers versichert hatte – die Zeit genutzt hatten, großzügig dem Feuerwhisky zuzusprechen.

Gut. Das würde seine Chancen erhöhen. Sie hatten ihn dazu gebracht, an dieser Farce teilzunehmen, und sie würden in Kürze ihren Fehler erkennen. Kein Slytherin spielte ein Spiel mit, ohne jeden verfügbaren Vorteil zur Sicherung seines Sieges zu nutzen.

Verdammte Gryffindors, die sich Mut antranken.

„In Ordnung, ihr Verlierer!", sagte Ronald Weasley und nahm den Stoß Karten, die Potter gerade gemischt hatte. „Ich bin startklar, um euch die Taschen zu plündern!"

Longbottom bewältigte ein ziemlich glaubwürdiges Hohnlächeln – Severus war beeindruckt.

„Klappe, Ron!", rief Longbottom fröhlich und nahm einen mannhaften Schluck Feuerwhisky. „Verdammt, wenn ich dich heute Abend mein ganzes Gold gewinnen lasse!"

Der jüngste Weasleyjunge, bekannt für seine Fähigkeiten im Schachspiel, war ebenfalls berühmt dafür geworden, die größten Pötte bei den Pokerspielen zu gewinnen. Severus hatte Arthur sagen hören, dass der Junge sogar regelmäßig sein Einkommen mit seinen Gewinnen aufbesserte.

„Halt du die Klappe, Neville!", antwortete Ronald, teilte George eine Karte auf dem Tisch aus und fuhr um den Tisch herum fort, während seine blitzschnell gelieferten Gaben in den Pigmenten von Dumbledores Portrait verschwanden, ehe sie in den knorrigen Händen des alten Mannes auftauchten. „Dealer calls Five Card Draw[1], Deuces Wild.[2] Einsätze bitte!"

Severus nahm seinen Geldbeutel aus der Tasche, sortierte die Galleonen heraus und stapelte sie vor sich, wie die anderen es getan hatten. Er sah zu, wie Potter dasselbe tat, indem er in den Taschen seiner Jeans grub – aber seine Hand nicht herauszog, ehe er die Goldstücke sorgfältig gezählt hatte, die Longbottom und Ronald auf den Tisch gelegt hatten. Natürlich. Es war wohlbekannt, dass George Weasley in seinem Scherzartikelladen eine Menge Geld verdiente, und der Stapel Galleonen vor ihm widerspiegelte dies. Aber Longbottom und Ronald waren relativ schlecht bezahlte Mitarbeiter in ihren Stellungen, der eine Lehrling bei einem Herbologen, der andere als Auror. Potter hatte den Reichtum von seiner Familie geerbt – die Potters waren immer wohlhabend gewesen –, und er arbeitete jetzt bereits als Assistent des Leiters des Magischen Polizeibüros im Ministerium. Der Junge würde nicht mehr Geld auf den Tisch legen, als seinen Freunden zur Verfügung stand.

Als fünf Galleonen zusammen mit zwei in Folie gewickelten Schokoladenstücken klirrend in die Mitte des Tisches geworfen worden waren, waren sie startklar.

„Möchten Sie eine Zigarre, Schulleiter?", fragte George.

Severus nahm die duftende Zigarre entgegen, gestattete dem jüngeren Mann, sie für ihn anzuzünden, und betrachtete den Spender. George trug einen lächerlichen Hut, der weich und bauschig wie eine Kochmütze und hoch wie ein Zylinder war; seine schmerzhaft farbenfrohe Oberfläche war mit Abbildungen von Kreuz, Karo, Herz und Pik dekoriert, jede Menge Rot und Schwarz auf einem grell grün-weiß-karierten Untergrund.

Während er die Augen gegen die geschmacklose Attacke schloss, ließ sich Severus nieder, um ernsthaft zu spielen.

Innerhalb der ersten Stunde schien das Glück am Tisch ziemlich gut zu verteilt zu sein. Lediglich Potter schaffte es nicht, ein Spiel zu gewinnen, und stieg tatsächlich ziemlich regelmäßig aus, was ihm reichlich Zeit zum Trinken verschaffte, während die anderen setzten und ihre Einsätze gegeneinander erhöhten. Als Herpie mit einer Platte Sandwiches und Tee hereinkam (den niemand außer Severus nahm), hatte Potter ordentlich einen in der Krone, und Ronald, der ewige Konkurrent, hielt Glas für Glas mit ihm mit.

Was Dumbledore betraf, schlummerte er friedlich in seinem Rahmen und steuerte gelegentlich leise Schnarcher bei.

In der zweiten Stunde gab George Weasley ein Spiel mit dem lächerlichen Namen 'Texas Hold'em'[3], und Severus stellte fest, dass ihm die Variante recht gut gefiel. Die jüngeren Zauberer wurden immer betrunkener, und Severus fand sie sehr leicht zu durchschauen – mit Ausnahme von Ronald. Man mochte über Ronald Weasley sagen, was man wollte, er hatte ein überragendes Pokergesicht.

Severus teilte ein Blatt aus und wählte 'Texas Hold'em'. Er teilte jedem Spieler zwei Karten aus, und nach dem Small Blind und dem Big Blind[4] hatte jeder Spieler fünf Galleonen in den Pott gegeben. Der Flop deckte die drei Gemeinschaftskarten auf: Die Karosechs, den Kreuzbuben und die Herzdame. Severus schaute wieder in sein Blatt: die Kreuzzwei und die Herzsechs. Interessant. Er hatte bereits ein Paar*.

Longbottom warf eine Galleone in den Pott und schaute zu Ronald, der eine Münze aufnahm und sie hinschob, ohne hinzusehen. „Ich gehe mit und erhöhe um zwei", sagte er und schnippte zwei weitere Galleonen auf den Haufen.

Die anderen hielten seine Wette, ohne zu erhöhen, und Severus teilte den Turn[5] aus – die Piksechs. Longbottom lachte nervös und brachte seine Aufregung über das Paar, das jetzt in den Gemeinschaftskarten zu sehen war, zum Ausdruck. Severus grinste innerlich genüsslich. Jetzt hatte er einen Drilling*. Wenn sein Glück anhielt, konnte er diesen Pott gewinnen und Longbottoms und Ronald ihr ganzes Gold abnehmen. Potter und George besaßen aufgrund ihrer Gewinne größere Goldstapel, aber sicher würde es das Spiel abkürzen, wenn zwei Spieler ausgeschieden waren.

Mit errötetem Gesicht legte Longbottom fünf Galleonen in den Pott. Ronald setzte ebenfalls fünf und drei weitere ein. Potter warf sorglos seine acht Galleonen auf den Haufen und murmelte, „Ich gehe mit." George und Severus gingen ebenfalls mit, aber Longbottom wankte einen Moment lang, ehe er drei von seinen fünf letzten Galleonen dem Pott zufügte.

Severus teilte den River[6] aus und platzierte die Karte akribisch in Reihe mit den vier Gemeinschaftskarten, die schon zu sehen waren, und der ganze Tisch in seiner Gesamtheit schnappte nach Luft.

Es war die Kreuzsechs.

Severus fühlte einen Rausch freudiger Erregung. Er hatte einen Vierling*! Die einzigen Blätter, die dies schlagen konnten, waren ein Straight Flush* oder ein Royal Flush*; beide Blätter waren mit den Gemeinschaftskarten nicht möglich. Der Pott gehörte ihm; er musste nur die anderen dazu verleiten, das Gold anzuhäufen.

Er griff nach seiner Teetasse und erlaubte seinen Fingern ein Zittern, ehe er den Henkel anfasste. Nachdem er einen Schluck genommen hatte, rieb er mit seinen Fingerspitzen über seine schmalen Lippen.

Longbottom schaute auf seine beiden letzten Galleonen, als ob er wüsste, dass er niemals mit der letzten Wette mithalten konnte. „Check"[7], sagte er, den Kopf über die Karten gebeugt und vorsichtig darauf bedacht, mit den anderen keinen Augenkontakt herzustellen.

Potter grinste die Gruppe an. „Drilling auf dem Tisch!", sagte er aufgedreht. „Lasst uns die Sache interessant halten!" Er schob zehn Galleonen in den Pott.

„Ich steige aus", tönte Longbottom kläglich und ließ seine Karten mit dem Gesicht nach unten auf den Tisch fallen. „Mein Glück hat mich verlassen." Er ergriff sein Glas und leerte es.

Ronald war einen abschätzenden Blick auf sein Gold. Zehn Galleonen würden ein großes Loch in sein Spielkapital reißen. Aber Severus wusste, dass es einem echten Kartenspieler mit einem Drilling in den Gemeinschaftskarten schwerfallen würde, sich zurückzuhalten. Mit einer fast sorglosen Bewegung schob der jüngste Weasleybruder sein Gold in die Mitte des Tischs. „Call"[8], sagte er.

George fügte seine zehn Goldstücke hinzu, und Severus schluckte nervös. Verspätet brachte er ein überlegenes Hohnlächeln auf sein Gesicht. „Ich gehe mit und erhöhe um fünf." Er legte fünfzehn Galleonen in den Pot.

Potter lachte und hielt die Wette. „Dies ist klasse", sagte er und legte den Kopf zurück, um trunken die vergoldete Decke zu betrachten.

Aber keiner der Weasleys lächelte. Die Spannung war extrem hoch, als Ronald und George das erforderliche Gold in den Pott legten.

Potter legte seine Karten nieder. „Drilling und Dame High"[9], sagte er.

Ronald zeigte sein Blatt. „Das schlage ich – Drilling, As und König High."

George fluchte und warf seine Karten hin. „Ich habe nur Zehn High."

Ronald schrie auf und griff nach dem Pott, aber Severus sagte, „Das gehört mir, Weasley."

Ronald schaute aufmüpfig. „Haben Sie ein Full House*?", fragte er zornig.

Severus enthüllte seine Karten. „Nichts so Banales", sagte er und fing an, den Pott zu sich zu streichen. „Vierling."

Potter lachte laut in Richtung des Schulleiters. „Das war gut, Severus!", sagte er so vergnügt, als hätte er selbst gewonnen.

Ronald griff nach seinem Zauberstab und sprang so zornig auf, dass er seinen Drink verschüttete, und sein Zauberstab rote Funken ausspuckte, die seine Karten in Brand setzten.

„Oh, Ron!", schrie sein Bruder, nahm seinen Poker-Glückshut ab und schlug damit auf die Flamme, bis sie ausging. „Würdest du endlich erwachsen werden?"

Die Ohren des jüngeren Bruders wurden so rot wie sein Haar. „Du hast ihn da sitzen gesehen, wie er ganz nervös ausgesehen und seinen Mund gerieben hat!"

Potter schüttelte den Kopf, als ob dies zu tun ihn weniger betrunken machte. Als das fehlschlug, berührte er Ronalds Arm und sprach mit dem lallenden, ernsthaften Ton eines besorgten Betrunkenen. „Er hat dich geblufft, Kumpel. Wie oft hast du das mit uns schon gemacht?"

Severus arrangierte in einer Reihe ordentlicher Stapel die Galleonen, die er gewonnen hatte, während er die Anfeindungen um sich herumfließen ließ wie Flutwasser um einen Felsen. War die Anspannung während seiner letzten Erfahrung mit dem Pokerabend so hochgegangen? So hatte er ihn nicht in Erinnerung. Vielleicht hatte Ronald diese Woche einfach genügend Liebesenttäuschungen erfahren, dass es ihm schwerer fiel, die Niederlage beim Kartenspiel zu verdauen. _Darf darüber auch nicht schmunzeln_, erinnerte er sich selbst.

George hob die verkohlten Überreste von Ronalds Karten mit widerwillig verzogenem Mund auf. „Ich denke, sie sind noch zu retten", sagte er und nahm seinen Zauberstab heraus. „Es sei denn, jemand hat noch einen Satz Karten?"

Severus sagte seidig, „Wir könnten den Abend beenden, wenn ihr möchtet." Er wusste, es gab nur eine geringe Chance, dass sie seinen Vorschlag annahmen, aber ihn zu machen, konnte nicht schaden.

Ronald lachte rau. „Das würde Ihnen so passen, nicht wahr?"

George zerbrach sich über den Resten verkohlter, nasser Spielkarten den Kopf. „Ich bin nicht sicher, ob das wieder gerichtet werden kann."

„Hermione bekäme es hin", beteuerte sein Bruder. „Ich könnte sie bitten herzukommen …"

„Oh, das wird nicht notwendig sein, Mr Weasley", sagte Dumbledore, und Severus wandte sich um und sah den alten Mann wach – sogar hellwach –, die blauen Augen strahlend hinter seiner Halbmondbrille. „Severus, du findest einen Satz Karten hinten in der untersten Schreibtischschublade."

Severus schüttelte den Kopf. „Es sind keine Spielkarten in meinem Schreibtisch, das versichere ich dir."

Dumbledore schien amüsiert. „Bildest du dir ein, dass du alle Geheimnisse des Schulleiterbüros kennst?" Er wies Richtung Schreibtisch. „Sie sind ziemlich alt, aber ich bin sicher, du wirst sie brauchbar finden."

Severus erhob sich zielstrebig. „Alles, um diesen … Abend voranzubringen", sagte er und hörte dabei klar das Wort _Farce _in seinem Kopf. Er ging zu seinem Schreibtisch und ergriff den Knauf der untersten Schublade. Obwohl er bestens mit jedem Winkel und jedem Versteck in seinem Arbeitsplatz vertraut war, er würde dem Portrait seinen Willen lassen, oder er würde in dieser Nacht keinen Frieden mehr bekommen.

Die Schublade öffnete sich leicht auf seine Berührung und enthielt immer noch die Dinge, die er erwartete: das Kästchen für Kleingeld, seinen persönlichen Vorrat an Lakritzstangen, Extrafedern, Pergament und Tinte – aber weder alte noch andere Spielkarten.

„Ganz _hinten_, Severus", schalt Dumbledores Portrait. „Es gibt ein Fach an der Rückseite – ich bin überrascht, dass du es bisher nie bemerkt hast."

Severus erdolchte die animierte Ansammlung von Ölschmieren auf Leinwand mit Blicken, nur um Dumbledores engelsgleichstem Lächeln zu begegnen. „Vielleicht würde ein Enthüllungszauber helfen?", schlug das Portrait vor.

Severus lehnte es ab zu antworten, wie es der alte Bock verdiente, und untersuchte die hintere Oberfläche der Schublade mit ungeduldigen Fingern, spürte den verborgenen Hohlraum, da er jetzt danach suchte, und ließ mit Leichtigkeit die Abtrennung verschwinden. Wie versprochen lag ein in etwas brüchiges Pergament eingeschlagenes Päckchen in dem kleinen Raum dort verborgen.

Warum um Himmels Willen hatte der hinterhältige alte Bastard einen Satz Karten hinter einer magisch geschützten Barriere versteckt? Dumbledore hatte niemals irgendetwas getan, dessen Severus gewahr war, ohne ein künftiges Projekt im Auge zu haben.

Als ob es seine Gedanken läse, bot das Portrait eine Erklärung an. „Diese wurden mir in meiner Jugend von einem alten Hexenmeister gegeben, der einst am Hof Napoleon Bonapartes gedient hat", berichtete er gesprächig. „Sie sind ein Relikt aus seiner Familie – Spielkarten aus dem sechzehnten Jahrhundert."

Severus begann, die Abdeckung zu öffnen; das Pergament zerfiel in seinen Händen und enthüllte einen schwarzen Zugbeutel aus Samt. Er öffnete den Beutel und nahm die Spielkarten heraus. Sie waren etwas schmaler als moderne Sets, auf schwerem Karton, der zu einem Elfenbeinton gealtert war. Die Rückseiten der Karten waren leer, die Vorderseiten waren in Rot-, Blau- und Goldtönen bunt gefärbt. Die Karten ohne Bilder trugen lediglich zwei Herzen oder vier Karos – die erforderliche Anzahl der Symbole jeder Farbe – ohne erkennbare Ziffern.

„Das wird genügen", sagte er entschieden und kehrte zum Tisch zurück.

Aber er saß alleine. Longbottom war aufgestanden und schaute neugierig auf die Aloe Vera-Pflanze, die Severus auf der Fensterbank hielt, eine Gewohnheit aus seinen Tagen als Zaubertrankmeister, als Verbrennungen kein ungewöhnliches Vorkommnis in seinem Klassenzimmer waren. Die Weasleybrüder unterhielten sich leise auf der anderen Seite des Raums, und Potter war verschwunden.

„Sind wir eigentlich fertig für heute?", fragte er.

„Regen Sie sich nicht auf, Snape", sagte Ronald, den sein Verlust offensichtlich noch immer schmerzte. „Harry ist auf's Klo gegangen."

Severus antwortete nicht – warum sollte er auf Grobheit reagieren? –, sondern er wartete mit aller Geduld, die er aufbringen konnte, auf die Tauben, die zum Tisch zurückkehrten, um gerupft zu werden.

Longbottom wanderte zurück auf seinen Platz und stocherte mürrisch in dem, was von seinem Gold übrig war. „Ich sollte einfach zu Bett gehen", sagte er. „Ich werde nur eine Runde Einsätze überstehen können!"

George brach seine Unterhaltung ab, nahm die Karaffe in die Hand und lehnte sich über den Tisch, um Longbottom Feuerwhisky nachzuschenken. „Aber du _willst, _dass wir dein Gold bekommen, Neville", sagte er. „Trink aus und verliere wie ein Mann."

Longbottom begann, wie ein Mädchen zu glucksen, und provozierte George einzustimmen, und Dumbledores Portrait kicherte, nur Ronald nicht. Er war viel zu beschäftigt damit, den Stapel von Severus' Gewinnen zu betrachten, während Feindseligkeit in Wellen von ihm ausstrahlte. Potter lieferte eine Ablenkung, indem er von der Toilette zurückkam, und seine Miene liebenswerter Trunkenheit war einem Ausdruck von Unbehagen gewichen.

„Ich hätte Malfoy dazu bringen sollen, Karten zu spielen", sagte er. „Er wollte kommen, aber er dachte, wir wollen ihn nicht."

George schnaubte. „Malfoy hatte recht. Wir wollen ihn nicht."

Potter stellte sich aufrechter hin und strich mit einer Hand über sein verstrubbeltes Haar, als ob er es ordnen wolle. „Er hat genauso das Recht, hier Karten zu spielen, wie wir. Ich gehe ihn suchen und bringe ihn dazu, Poker zu spielen."

Longbottom schüttelte den Kopf. „Weiß nicht, Harry. Ich glaube nicht, dass irgendjemand Draco dazu bringen kann, etwas zu tun, was er nicht tun will."

Potters Gesichtsausdruck verfinsterte sich. „Ich könnte es", sagte er entschieden.

Ronald ergriff Potters Arm, ehe er sich abwenden konnte. „Nein, Harry. Es ist zu spät. Nächstes Mal kannst du ihn dazu bringen zu spielen." Ronald schleppte Potter zum Tisch. „Lass uns unser Gold von Snape zurückgewinnen."

Severus lächelte dünn. „Ja, lasst uns das zu Ende bringen, wollen wir?"

Er mischte die alten Karten, die seltsam steif waren, weitaus weniger biegsam als die glatten Sets, die zu handhaben er gewohnt war. Die jüngeren Zauberer nahmen wieder ihre Plätze ein und fügten ihre Goldstücke dem einen zu, das Severus bereits als Ante[10] in die Mitte des Tischs geschoben hatte.

„Dealer calls Five Card Draw", sagte er und griff zurück auf das erste Pokerspiel, das er auf den Knien seines Vaters zu spielen gelernt hatte.

George nickte, und der lächerliche Hut schwankte auf seinem feurigen Kopf. „Deuces Wild?", fragte er jetzt ganz geschäftsmäßig. „One-eyed Jacks?"[11]

Severus verzog die Lippen. „Ganz sicher nicht. Keine Wildcards. Ihr seid von der Glücksgöttin abhängig – und natürlich von euren offensichtlichen _Fähigkeiten_." Sein höhnisches Grinsen zeigte klar seine Meinung zu den fraglichen Fähigkeiten.

Das Geplauder ebbte ab, als Severus die Karten auszuteilen begann.

„Du kannst mir dieses Spiel auch austeilen", sagte Dumbledore. „Aber vielleicht könnte mir jemand etwas Schokolade zukommen lassen?"

George warf eine Süßigkeit in das Portrait, und die Spieler nahmen ihre Karten auf, die Brauen in Konzentration gerunzelt.

„Da sind keine Zahlen drauf", sagte Potter und hielt eine Karte auf Armeslänge.

„Zähl einfach die Punkte, Kumpel", riet Ronald.

Potter riss die Augen auf. „Du hast gut reden. Sie bewegen sich dauernd", beklagte er sich.

Dann fielen sie in Schweigen, während sie ihre Karten betrachteten. Severus wartete eine Weile und beobachtete die Gesichter seiner Konkurrenten. Longbottom und Potter sahen beide zufrieden aus, während die Weasleys viel besser darin waren, ihren Gesichtsausdruck zu maskieren. Sicherlich wäre Longbottom, der nur noch eine Galleone zu verspielen hatte, nach diesem Spiel außen vor. Aber derjenige, den Severus besiegen wollte, war Ronald, auch wenn er sich selbst nicht genau erklären konnte, warum das so war. Es gab zugegebenermaßen so viele lästige Leute auf der Welt, aber Ronald Weasley hatte es sich zur Aufgabe gemacht, Hermione Granger zu irritieren und zu verärgern, seit die beiden sieben Tage zuvor Hogwarts betreten hatten. Genau dies verursachte ihre persönlichen Probleme, und Severus hatte kein Interesse an ihrer 'Beziehung' – in der Tat war schon allein das Wort übelkeitserregend sentimental –, aber er brauchte Granger in funktionierender Form, um diese absonderliche Regency-Woche erfolgreich durchzuführen, und Ronald gefährdete ihren Gemütszustand. Severus konnte den Jungen nicht aus dem Schloss werfen, so sehr er auch versucht war, dies zu tun, aber er konnte den Welpen abstrafen, indem er ihn des Extragoldes beraubte, das er am Pokerabend jeden Monat zu gewinnen gewohnt war. Wenn das bewerkstelligt war, würde die Geduldsprobe 'Regency-Woche' am Morgen beginnen, und wenn sie vorüber war, würden sie _alle_ verschwinden und ihn in Frieden lassen.

Wie er es zu tun pflegte, nahm er seine Karten eine nach der anderen auf, und sortierte sie in seiner Hand nach Farbe in absteigender Reihenfolge.

Der Herzkönig.

Die Herzzehn.

Das Herzas.

Der Herzbube.

Alte Schutzgewohnheiten lassen sich schwer überwinden, selbst dann, wenn man sich nicht in akuter physischer Gefahr befindet. Severus okkludierte mit aller Kraft, als ob sich der Dunkle Lord ihm drohend näherte, bereit, seine Gedanken unter die Lupe zu nehmen. Er griff nach seiner fünften Karte. Wenn es eine Dame wäre, hätte er einen Straight*. Wenn es ein Herz wäre, hätte er einen Flush*. Wenn es die Herzdame wäre … _so etwas würde mir nie passieren, ich bin Severus Snape, und das Universum hat Regeln zu der Art von Blättern, die ich ausgeteilt bekomme_ … nun, wenn es die Herzdame wäre, hätte er nicht nur einfach einen Straight Flush*, sondern einen _Royal_ Straight Flush*, das höchste Blatt, das man beim Poker haben konnte. Er nahm die letzte Karte auf.

Die Kreuzzwei.

Longbottom warf seine letzte Galleone hin. „Ich setze eine", sagte er mit einem Grinsen, als habe er sich mit seiner bevorstehenden Niederlage schon abgefunden.

Potter warf eine Galleone hin; er war ein zu netter Kerl, um derjenige zu sein, der Longbottoms Kartenspielabend ein Ende setzte. Ronald hatte keine solchen Gewissensbisse. „Ich gehe mit und erhöhe um zwei", sagte er mit kühlem Selbstvertrauen.

„Ich bin raus", erklärte Longbottom und warf seine Karten mit dem Gesicht nach unten hin. „Viel Glück euch allen."

George, Severus, und Potter gaben ihre drei Galleonen in den Pot.

Severus sah Potter fragend an.

„Ich nehme drei Karten", antwortete der Junge.

Weasley warf zwei Karten ab, und Severus gab die Ersatzkarten. George bat um drei Karten.

„Dealer nimmt eine", sagte er und legte seine Kreuzzwei mit dem Gesicht nach unten auf den Stapel abgelegter Karten.

Beide Weasleys sahen ihn scharf an; es kam ziemlich selten vor, dass jemand nur eine Karte bei einem Blatt von Five Card Draw verlangte. Grundsätzlich deutete dies auf ein gutes Blatt hin – es sei denn natürlich, man bluffte.

Potter schaute auf seine Karten und schob Gold zum Pott. „Zwei Galleonen", sagte er.

Ronald fegte sein restliches Gold in den Pott, und mit fester Stimme, seine Worte trotz seines heftigen Trinkens kaum gelallt, er sagte, „Ich gehe mit und erhöhe um zwanzig."

George pfiff, und Severus sah Ronald in die Augen. Ronald gab den abschätzenden Blick kühl zurück, als Dumbledores Portrait sagte, „Oh, dies ist so aufregend!"

Aber Severus hörte ihn kaum, denn er hatte seine Karte aufgenommen.

_Die Herzdame_.

Mit seinen Okklumentikschilden an Ort und Stelle, als ob er sich für eine Einzelaudienz beim Dunklen Lord bereit machte, war sein Gesicht eine undurchschaubare Maske – diese Fertigkeit in der Okklumentik war seine größte Stärke als Spion für den Orden des Phönix gewesen –, aber seine innere Stimme faselte zusammenhanglos in seinem Verstand.

Er hielt einen Royal Straight Flush in der Hand, nicht nur das beste Blatt, das er je gehabt hatte, sondern auch das beste, das er jemals in einem Pokerspiel gesehen hatte, das er gespielt oder beobachtet hatte.

Tobias Snape war ein gewalttätiger, ungebildeter Nichtsnutz gewesen, dessen einziger Beitrag zur Ausbildung seines Sohnes ein enzyklopädisches Wissen über Kartenspiele gewesen war. Wenn Severus' Mutter zur Arbeit gewesen war, und es in Tobias' Verantwortung gelegen hatte, auf ihn aufzupassen, hatte sein alter Dad ihn in heruntergekommene, raucherfüllte Pubs und Spielhöllen mitgeschleppt. Dort hatte Severus zugesehen, wie Tobias an fleckig-grünen Tischen, die mit Pokerchips bedeckt und von Verzweiflung, Elend und Zigarettenrauch überhangen waren, das Haushaltsgeld verloren hatte.

Wieder hob Severus die Augen, um Ronald noch immer sein Gesicht fixierend zu sehen, und die blauen Augen des Jungen waren berechnend.

Potter warf seine Karten auf den Tisch. „Zu viel für mich", sagte er und stand leicht unsicher auf. „Muss auf's Klo", fügte er hinzu und schlängelte sich in genereller Richtung der Toilette davon.

George zog seinen Poker-Glückshut tiefer in die Stirn. „Ich gehe mit", sagte er und schob seine restlichen fünfzehn Galleonen in die Mitte des Tischs, dann kritzelte er einen Schuldschein auf den Block, der zu diesem Zweck bereitlag, und fügte ihn dem Stapel zu.

Severus entschloss sich, der Sache ein Ende zu machen. Er nahm seinen Zauberstab und schickte sein ganzes Gold, gut hundert Galleonen, in den Pott. „Ich gehe mit, Gentlemen, und erhöhe um einhundert."

George wandte sich ihm ungläubig zu. „Sind Sie verrückt?", fragte er. „Einhundert ist die Obergrenze für diese Pokerspiele! Niemand wettet jemals so viel."

Severus steckte seinen Zauberstab wieder weg und hob eine Augenbraue, aber er hielt den Mund. George konnte es sich sicher leisten, so hoch zu spielen, aber hatte er ein so gutes Blatt? Zumindest würde Ronald pleite sein und nicht weitermachen können.

Ronalds Gesicht war unter seinen zahlreichen Sommersprossen weiß geworden, und um seinen Mund lag ein hässlicher Zug. „Lass ihn doch", fauchte er. „Welchen Unterschied macht es? Er hat uns alle ausgenommen. Und mit diesem Blatt hätte ich ihn schlagen können!" Wütend wedelte er mit seinen Karten.

Severus schaute betont auf die Uhr über dem Kamin, die zeigte, dass es jetzt nach Mitternacht war. „Wie sonst könnte ich diese nervtötende Angelegenheit beenden?", fragte er und legte Langeweile in seinen Ton. Er erlaubte seinem frostigsten Lächeln, auf seinen Lippen zu erscheinen. „Wenn Sie sich Ihres Blattes so sicher sin, können Sie mir natürlich einen Schuldschein schreiben."

George schnaubte. „Wenn er fünf Galleonen in seinem Gringottsverließ hat, fresse ich diesen Hut." Er zog den fraglichen Gegenstand von seinem Kopf und warf ihn auf den Haufen.

Severus warf George von der Seite einen Blick zu. „So sehr ich es genießen würde, dies zu sehen, Mr Weasley, glaube ich irgendwie nicht, dass sie gebeten werden, ihr Versprechen einzulösen."

Ronald sprang auf die Füße und schob seine Hand in die Hosentasche, als ob er glaubte, darin weitere hundert Goldstücke zu finden, die sich dort versteckten. Stattdessen zog er ein leicht zerknittertes Pergament hervor, das mit eleganter Kalligraphie bedeckt war.

Longbottom, der den Interaktionen mit der leicht getrübten Aufmerksamkeit eines Mannes, dessen durchgeweichtes Hirn kaum zu fokussieren in der Lage war, sagte, „Was ist das, Ron?"

Ronald warf es angeekelt von sich. „Es ist mein verdammter persönlicher Zeitplan – er zeigt jede Scheißminute des Tages, die ich mit Hermione als ihr Begleiter verbringen soll – sie hat jede einzelne verdammte Kleinigkeit darauf, außer, wann ich furzen und wie lange ich pissen soll."

Severus beobachtete, wie das Stück elfenbeinfarbenen Pergaments durch die Luft segelte, sanft schaukelte, als ob Luftströmungen es absichtlich durch das Büro des Schulleiters bliesen mit dem ausdrücklichen Zweck, die Reise interessanter zu gestalten. Als es herabsank, hatte er eine blitzartige Vision von Granger, glücklich, guten Mutes, die all ihre Energie daran setzte, ihr Geldbeschaffungsunternehmen zum Erfolg zu führen – Granger, mit einer unangreifbaren Entschuldigung, dass sie Ronalds ärgerliches Gejammer nicht hinnehmen musste – Granger in seinen Händen statt in denen ihres unfähigen Freundes. Und als der Zeitplan seine Reise auf Georges Poker-Glückshut beendete, hochgehalten von dem Haufen Gold darunter, wusste Severus, was er tun musste.

„Also gut, meine Herren", sagte er ruhig. „Ich akzeptiere Ihre Einsätze."

Für einen langen Moment blieb das Schweigen ungebrochen, während auf Ronalds Gesicht Begeisterung und Misstrauen miteinander fochten. Schau dir den Dummkopf an! Er war verzweifelt, den Haufen Gold zu gewinnen, aber traute Severus' Motiven nicht.

Der Junge war definitiv nicht so dumm, wie er aussah.

Dann hörten sie das Geräusch der Toilettenspülung, und der Moment des Schweigens war gebrochen.

„Oh, gut gemacht, Severus", schwärmte Portrait-Dumbledore. „Sehr großzügig von dir, muss ich sagen."

Severus warf dem alten Mann einen vernichtenden Blick zu und warf einen Schokoladenkessel mit viel mehr Nachdruck als unbedingt nötig in das Portrait. „Stopf deinen Mund damit", sagte er. „Nächstes Mal werden sie mit Traumlosem Schlaf statt mit Weinbrand gefüllt sein!"

Dumbledore pellte die Folie von seinem Leckerbissen und zwinkerte ermutigend. „Eben darum, Schulleiter Snape."

Potter fiel auf seinen Stuhl. „Also, wer hat gewonnen?", fragte er. „Sind wir fertig?" Er gähnte ausgiebig. „Ich bin platt."

Longbottom lehnte sich dicht zu ihm. „Snape hat gerade hundertfünfundzwanzig Galleonen gesetzt", flüsterte er, als sei die Information ein Geheimnis. „Und George hat seinen Glückshut gewettet und Ron hat seinen Regency-Woche-Zeitplan in den Topf geworfen."

Potter schüttelte den Kopf. „Das ist dumm", sagte er. „Severus wird diese Wetten nicht annehmen." Er warf einen strengen Blick auf Ronald, doch der Effekt davon war durch seine gelallten Worte etwas vermindert, mit denen er seinen besten Kumpel schalt. „Wenn Hermione herausfindet, dass du auch nur so getan hast, als ob du sie in einem Pokerspiel verwettest, reißt sie dir den Arsch auf."

Ronald hob eine Schulter zu Potter und schaute düster drein. „Sie wird es nicht erfahren, wenn du es nicht ausplauderst – und du bist besser auch still, Neville."

Longbottom hob friedfertig die Hände in die Höhe, aber George lachte nur, als der wütende Blick seines Bruders auf ihn fiel. „Komm schon, Klein-Won-Won – drohe mir."

„Fick dich, George", murmelte Ronald.

Severus wurde das Gezänke langweilig – er war erpicht drauf, dass diese Flegel sein Büro verließen.

„Ich habe eure Einsätze akzeptiert", sagte er in tadelndem Ton. „Ihr müsst jetzt eure Karten zeigen." Von oben herab schaute er auf Ronald. „Das ist es, wie Erwachsene das Spiel spielen, wissen Sie."

Potters Ausruf des Unglaubens blieb jedoch unbeachtet; alles, was zählte, war das Aufdecken der Karten.

„Ich habe zwei Paare", sagte George. „Sechsen und Neunen." Er grinste anzüglich. „Neunundsechzig! Klar?"

Longbottom kicherte wieder, aber Severus hatte nur Augen für Ronald. Der jüngere Zauberer hob das Kinn. Severus konnte sehen, dass der Junge äußerst selbstsicher wirken wollte – sicher der Überlegenheit seines Blattes –, aber Severus hatte ihn schon einmal geblufft, und er kämpfte um sein Pokergesicht.

„Das kann ich übertreffen", sagte er und legte seine Karten hin: Herzzwei und -drei, Kreuzvier und -fünf und Piksechs. „Ich habe eine Straße*. Schlagen Sie das, Snape."

„Sicher", sagte Severus und legte seinen perfekten Royal Flush hin; das Rot der Herzen leuchtend auf den elfenbeinfarbenen Karten.

„Ich werd verrückt", hauchte George.

Ronald sprang auf die Füße, und sein Stuhl fiel um. „Niemand bekommt so ein Blatt! Sie haben geschummelt!"

Potter stand auf und legte eine Hand um Ronalds Arm. „Sei nicht blöd, Ron."

George tat dasselbe auf der anderen Seite. „Du machst dich zu einem noch größeren Trottel als gewöhnlich", informierte er seinen jüngeren Bruder. „Entschuldige dich, oder ich trete dir in den Hintern."

Dumbledores Portrait ergriff das Wort, und es war ein wenig amüsant für Severus zu sehen, wie viel Autorität Öl auf Leinwand ausüben konnte. „Niemand hat geschummelt, Mr Weasley. Ein Wort der Entschuldigung, und die Angelegenheit ist vergessen."

Ronald schüttelte seine Kumpels ab, die ihn festhielten, und brachte Potter dazu, auf Longbottoms Schoß und George auf seinen kürzlich verlassenen Stuhl zu taumeln. Ronald griff über den Tisch. „Dafür können Sie keine mögliche Verwendung haben", sagte er, aber als seine Finger das Pergament berührten, zuckte er mit einem geschrienen Fluch zurück. „Sie haben mich verbrannt!"

Severus ergriff das Pergament und steckte es in die innere Tasche zu Miss Grangers Taschentuch. Dann nahm er auch den Hut und warf ihn in das Portrait, wo Dumbledore ihn entgegennahm und prompt gegen seinen Zaubererhut austauschte.

„Nur ein Stachelzauber", verspottete Severus Ronald. „Und ich brauche keine Entschuldigung, Mr Weasley, ich kann jedoch nicht für Ihre _Freundin antworten_."

„Fick dich, Snape!", schrie der Junge außer sich vor Zorn.

„Nun, Sie haben großartige Arbeit damit für sich selbst geleistet", beobachtete er trocken.

Ronald wandte sich um und stürmte aus dem Raum, und Severus schüttelte amüsiert den Kopf, während er das Gold vom Tisch in die kleine Kassette aus seiner Schreibtischschublade schaufelte.

„Nacht, Severus", sagte Potter aus dem Türrahmen, der Einzige seiner Gäste, der mit ihm sprach, ehe er den Raum verließ.

Severus ging zu ihm hinüber. „Geh ins Bett", riet er. „Du siehst beschissen aus. Hast du noch den Katertrank, den ich dir gegeben habe?"

Potter grinste. „Ohne ihn gehe ich nicht aus dem Haus."

Severus deutete ungeduldig mit seinem Kopf Richtung Tür, und der Junge salutierte ironisch, ehe er die Treppen hinunterging.

Als Severus endlich allein in seinem Büro war, schaute er zu Dumbledore hinüber. „Nun, _das _ist gut gelaufen", sagte er.

Der alte Mann, der mit dem lächerlichen Poker-Glückshut völlig absurd aussah, grinste ihn wie ein Kind mit seinem ersten Schokofrosch an. „Du hast keine Ahnung, _wie_ gut, Severus."

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

* Werte mit Beispielen findet Ihr hier:  
www dot poker-abc dot ch / wertigkeit dot aspx

[1] Die Zauberer spielen „Dealers's Choice", d.h. der Kartengeber sagt an („calls"), welche Pokervariation – in diesem Fall „Five Card Draw" – in der jeweiligen Runde gespielt wird.

[2] Deuces Wild: die 2er gelten als Joker

[3] Texas Hold'em: Eine Variante, bei der es fünf Gemeinschaftskarten gibt, und jeder zwei eigene Karten bekommt.

[4] Small Blind / Big Blind: Pflichteinsatz vor dem Verteilen der Karten

[5] Turn: vierte Gemeinschaftskarte

[6] River: fünfte Gemeinschaftskarte

[7] Check: Weiterschieben ohne Einsatz

[8] Call: Spieler geht mit

[9] High: höchste Einzelkarte

[10] Ante: erster Einsatz vor Beginn des Spiels

[11] One-eyed jacks: Pik + Herzbube dienen als Wildcard/Joker


	6. Chapter 6

**Kapitel 6**

Freitag, 2. August 2002  
Nach Mitternacht

Auf der Suche nach einer bequemen Position rollte Hermione sich von der Seite auf den Rücken. Sie streckte den Arm nach oben, knuffte ihr Kissen und versuchte, es so in Form zu bringen, dass es ihr behagte. Crookshanks, der sich in seiner Ruhe gestört fühlte, maunzte seinen Ärger und sprang auf den Boden. Seit zehn Uhr hatte sie sich ruhelos herumgewälzt, als sie gleich nach der Begegnung mit dem Schulleiter zu Bett gegangen war. Heute war er so seltsam gewesen – gelegentlich fast komisch – dann wiederum hatte er fast geflirtet. Was um Himmels Willen bedeutete das? Wie sollte sie Snapes Benehmen verstehen? Gütiger Himmel, Voldemort war ein begabter Legilimentiker gewesen, und er hatte Snape nie durchschaut. Wie sollte sie das anstellen?

Am Morgen würden die ersten Gäste eintreffen und erwarten, in eine Welt des Regency einzutauchen. Hermione hatte das letzte Jahr damit zugebracht, selbst als Erste einzutauchen, um auf diesen Tag vorbereitet zu sein – aber hatte sie es gut genug gemacht? Hatte sie die Hauselfen erfolgreich gelehrt, wie sie die Gäste ansprechen und sich benehmen sollten? Würden ihre Helfer ihren Teil dazu beitragen, die Illusion von Regency-Zeiten entstehen zu lassen?

Sie drehte sich wieder auf ihre rechte Seite und starrte mit blickleeren Augen auf die Wand, die sich in Griffweite befand. Ron war bei alldem bei ihr gewesen. Während der Recherchen war er an ihrer Seite gewesen, als sie ihren Vorschlag geschrieben hatte, als sie Meeting um Meeting mit den Eigentümern der Zauberergeschäfte und -unternehmen gehabt hatte, die sie als Sponsoren für das Event zu ködern hoffte –, aber je mehr Zeit vergangen war, desto ungeduldiger war Ron bei alldem geworden. Was sagte dies auf lange Sicht über ihre Partnerschaft aus? Welche Art Partner – _Ehemann_, flüsterte ihr Kopf – würde er für eine Frau mit ihren Ambitionen abgeben? Sie war entzückt gewesen, auf die Position der Seniorassistentin des Ministers für Spezielle Projekte befördert zu werden; sie war begeistert gewesen, dem Komitee vorzusitzen, um eine Lösung für das Budgetproblem von Hogwarts zu finden. Sie würde jedoch nicht zufrieden damit sein, auf dieser Stelle zu bleiben. Es gab viele, viele Themen, die sie interessierten, und sie wollte sie alle erkunden, bis sie fand, was ihr am meisten lag.

Sie war wirklich nicht daran interessiert, zu heiraten und eine große Familie zu gründen. Gegen die Ehe hatte sie nichts – ihre Eltern waren seit fast dreißig Jahren glücklich verheiratet, nicht wahr? –, und sie hatte keine Einwände gegen ein Kind oder zwei – in ein paar Jahren, nachdem sie Zeit gehabt hatte, ihren optimalen Platz in der magischen Arbeitswelt zu finden, wo sie am meisten Gutes tun konnte. Aber Ron wollte mit dem Kinderkriegen anfangen, sobald sie verheiratet waren, und er war wirklich entsetzt von der Vorstellung, irgendeine Art von Verhütung zu verwenden – niemand in seiner Familie tat das, sagte er. Schließlich war es ein Segen, eine große Familie zu haben – auch das sagte er –, und sie war sich nicht sicher, ob sie dem zustimmte. Was war gut daran, mehr Kinder zu haben, als man ernähren konnte? Erinnerte Ron sich nicht, wie unglücklich er über all die gebrauchten Sachen gewesen war, die er in seinem Leben hatte über sich hatte ergehen lassen müssen?

All diese Punkte hatten sie miteinander erörtert, bis sie völlig entnervt voneinander waren, aber sein jüngstes Benehmen machte ihr jetzt die meisten Sorgen. Er hatte alles rund um die Regency-Woche zu hassen begonnen, und seine Negativität verdarb ihr die Laune – er ruinierte die Woche faktisch für sie, obwohl sie alles in ihrer Macht stehende getan hatte, um sie zu einer erfolgreichen Veranstaltung zu machen, die _Spaß_ machte.

_Es ist schrecklich selbstsüchtig von ihm_, sagte ihr die unwillkommene Stimme in ihrem Kopf.

Sie wälzte sich auf die andere Seite. Sie wollte das nicht von ihm denken. Es war zu schmerzhaft – zu _endgültig _–, weil Hermione wusste, dass sie es nie würde ertragen können, ihr Leben mit einem egoistischen Mann zu teilen.

Als das Hämmern begann, war sie gerade eingenickt. Das laute Geräusch ließ sie erschrocken erwachen, und ihr Herz klopfte dabei so fest wie das Geklopfe an ihrer Tür.

„Ermei-nie!"

Sie setzte sich senkrecht im Bett auf. Es war Ron.

„Ermei-nie! Wach auf! Ich muss mit dir reden", schrie er, ehe er wieder mit der Faust gegen ihre Tür zu hämmern begann.

„Ehrlich!", sagte sie laut, stand auf und zog ihren kuscheligen, pinkfarbenen Morgenmantel über das alte, rote Arsenal FC T-Shirt, das sie zum Schlafen trug. „Ich komme!", rief sie.

Ron hörte nicht auf, ihren Namen zu rufen oder gegen ihre Tür zu hämmern, bis sie sie aufsperrte und öffnete, während sie ihre Zähne so fest aufeinanderbiss, dass ihr der Kiefer wehtat.

„Hallo", sagte er und schaffte es, seine Augen auf ihr Gesicht zu konzentrieren. Mit einer Hand tätschelte er ihren Kopf und ergriff mit der anderen ihre Taille, als ob er sie in eine Umarmung ziehen wollte.

Hermione zuckte vor ihm zurück. „Was willst du?"

Er runzelte die Stirn. „Ich will dich sehen – das habe ich verdammt nochmal tagelang nicht getan –, ja, und außerdem will ich mit dir reden."

Sie verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Es scheint, als seist du für beides zu betrunken."

Er grinste sie mit einem Gesichtsausdruck an, der gewinnend sein sollte. „Ich glaube, das kriege ich hin."

Hermione legte eine Hand mitten auf seine Brust, um einem weiteren Versuch zuvorzukommen, ihr Zimmer zu betreten.

„Geh ins Bett, Ronald", sagte sie bestimmt. „Ich bin müde und muss schlafen – und du musst auch schlafen. Wir müssen um sieben Uhr morgen früh aufgestanden und in Kostümen sein, wenn die ersten Gäste zur Frühregistrierung eintreffen. Alles, was du tun musst, ist, auf deinen persönlichen Zeitplan zu sehen und entsprechend zu planen."

Sie versuchte, ihre Tür zu schließen, aber er stellte seinen Fuß mitten in den Weg. „Ja, darüber muss ich mit dir reden." Ein Stirnrunzeln zeigte sich auf seinem sommersprossigen Gesicht, als dächte er sehr angestrengt über das nach, was er sagen wollte.

„Nun?", stupste Hermione ihn. „Heraus damit, was immer es ist."

Er seufzte schwer und gab dabei Gerüche von Whisky und stinkenden Zigarren von sich, wie immer am Pokerabend. Angeekelt schreckte sie zurück.

„Ronald, du _stinkst!_ Geh einfach weg!" Sie trat ihm gegen das Bein, um seinen Fuß von der Türschwelle zu entfernen, aber er stand unbeweglich.

Ohne Acht auf ihre Worte und ihre Taten sagte er, „Ich habe meinen Zeitplan nicht, Baby. Ich … habe ihn verloren."

Hermione schloss die Augen, um bis zehn zu zählen. Sie war so wütend, dass sie Mühe hatte, tief durchzuatmen, was sie versuchte, um nicht aus vollem Hals zu schreien.

„Geh dorthin, wo du ihn zuletzt gesehen hast und versuche _Accio_", sagte sie, als sie wieder ruhig sprechen konnte. „Wenn du ihn nicht finden kannst, wirst du warten müssen, bis ich Zeit habe, dir einen neuen zu erstellen."

Ron sah sie böse an, als sei sie schwer von Begriff. „Ich habe das verdammte Ding nicht _verlegt_", informierte er sie. „Ich habe ihn verflucht nochmal _verloren_, 'Mione."

Sie stampfte mit dem Fuß auf. „Du sprichst wirklich in Rätseln, Ronald!"

„An Snape!", überschrie er sie. „Ich habe ihn beim Kartenspiel an Snape verloren!"

Hermione fühlte sich, als würde ihr Kopf vor schierer Verzweiflung gleich explodieren. „Je mehr du redest, desto weniger Sinn ergibt es, Ronald. Jetzt GEH INS BETT!"

Er ergriff sie an den Oberarmen und hob sie auf die Höhe seiner Augen hoch. „Warum hörst du mir nicht einmal zu?", schrie er. „Ich habe den Zeitplan auf ein Pokerblatt gewettet, und Snape hat ihn von mir gewonnen."

Hermione schaffte es, eine Hand in den Ärmel seines Chudley Cannons T-Shirt zu schieben. Auf der empfindlichen Unterseite seines Unterarms griff sie nach Haut und kniff ihn, so fest sie konnte. Sofort ließ Ron sie fallen.

„Verdammte Hölle!", kreischte er.

Da sie wieder vollständig ihre Arme unter Kontrolle hatte, zog sie ihren Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf ihn. Sie konnte sich nicht erinnern, jemals so zornig gewesen zu sein seit der Nacht, in der sie Umbridge den Zentauren übergeben hatte. Als sie wieder sprach, war ihre Stimme scharf und tief, und ihr Atem kam in Stößen.

„Stehst du da und erzählst mir, dass du deinen Platz als mein Begleiter bei einem Kartenspiel verwettet hast, und du hast _verloren_?"

Er schluckte und nickte stumm, und seine blauen Augen huschten zwischen ihrem Gesicht und ihrem Zauberstab hin und her. „Sei nicht sauer", flehte er. „Snape hat mich dazu gebracht."

Sie lachte, ein harscher, bitterer Klang. „Oh, natürlich hat er das, Ronald. Snape würde nichts lieber tun, als mich während einer Woche Regency-Vergnügens überallhin zu begleiten."

„Ich hatte das nicht vor, Baby, ich schwöre es. Es war … es war ein Unfall!" Er breitete die Arme aus und trat einen Schritt näher zu ihr. „Ich rede mit ihm am Morgen und nehme ihn wieder zurück, ich verspreche es dir. Lass uns uns küssen und versöhnen!"

Die Vorstellung, ihn jetzt – _jemals wieder_, flüsterte ihre innere Stimme – zu küssen, war extrem übelkeitserregend. Sie hatte geglaubt, dass sie und Ron dann, wenn der Spaß bei der Regency-Woche begann, wieder den Weg zu ihrem alten Miteinander finden würden – wie damals, als sie noch begeistert davon war, mit ihm, ihrem hochgewachsenen, gutaussehenden Freund, dem Quidditch-Torhüterchampion, gesehen zu werden, dem hübschere Mädchen als sie nachliefen –, aber in diesem Moment wusste sie, dass so etwas für sie beide nicht denkbar war.

Sie hielt seinen Blick und zog wohlüberlegt den alten, ramponierten keltischen Kreuzring von ihrer linken Hand – den billigen Ring, der er ihr vor zwei Jahren gegeben hatte, um 'den Platz für einen Diamanten freizuhalten', sobald er sich einen leisten konnte –, und sie streckte ihn ihm hin.

„Ich glaube, wir sind getrennt glücklicher", sagte sie ruhig.

Ron sah aus, als hätte er einen Klatscher in den Bauch bekommen. Seine Augen traten aus den Höhlen und sein Mund stand offen – nicht sein vorteilhaftestes Aussehen. Hermione trat näher zu ihm und bot ihm den Ring.

„Nimm ihn, Ronald, und geh zu Bett. Ich bin fertig mit dir."

Ron stand noch einen Moment still und schloss langsam den Mund, während seine Ohren erst rosa, dann rot anliefen. Seine Hand schoss nach vorn, schlug ihren Arm von sich weg und ließ den Ring klappernd auf den Steinboden fallen. „Benimm dich nicht wie ein dummes Weibsstück!", schrie er.

Plötzlich ging Hermione das Temperament durch, wie ein Stern zur Supernova explodiert, ein Zauber flog aus ihrem Zauberstab und weißes Licht traf seinen Arm.

„Wage dich nicht, mich zu beschimpfen!", kreischte sie. „Verschwinde aus meinem Zimmer, bevor ich einen Troll rufe, um dich _rauszuwerfen_!"

Beim ersten Laut von Hermiones kreischender Stimme preschte Crookshanks unter dem Bett hervor, als habe ihn eine Kanone abgeschossen, zischte zwischen Rons Beinen durch und aus dem Zimmer.

Ron rieb den schmerzenden Fleck auf seiner Schulter, wo ihn der Stachelzauber getroffen hatte. „Du bist _genau wie _Snape", fauchte er sie an. „Ihr beide seid füreinander geschaffen! Ich hoffe, du hast viel Spaß mit dem hässlichen Idioten!"

Er ging rückwärts, als fürchte er sich davor, ihr den Rücken zuzuwenden, und Hermione bückte sich, um den Ring aufzuheben, und rannte hinter ihm her. „Vergiss den nicht!", rief sie, warf ihn nach ihm und freute sich, als sie damit seine Wange traf, wo er abprallte und gegen die Wand hinter Ron flog. „GEH WEG!"

Er machte eine unfeine Geste. „Ich hätte dich schon vor Monaten fallenlassen sollen! Seit du angefangen hast, die ganze Zeit hier herumzuhängen und an deiner kostbaren Regency-Woche zu arbeiten, warst du keine richtige Freundin mehr! Du hast mich nicht einmal mehr geküsst, geschweige denn mit mir Sex gehabt – und du warst _nie _gut darin!"

Hermione fühlte, wie ihr die Vernunft entglitt. „_Oppugno!",_ schrie sie.

Aber Ron war mit diesem Zauber zu vertraut, um noch länger zu bleiben. Er wandte sich so schnell herum, dass er taumelte, weil er viel zu betrunken war, um sicher auf seinen Füßen zu sein, und torkelte in Richtung seines Zimmers den Flur entlang, sein Gang in etwa zwischen Rennen und Schwanken, und er ruderte wild mit den Armen, um seine Angreifer abzuwehren. Der Schwarm fetter, gelber Vögel verfolgte ihn wie verrückt, und sie krallten und hackten nach jedem Zentimeter entblößten Fleisches, den sie erreichen konnten. Er sah so lächerlich aus, dass Hermione laut lachte, ein bitteres, schadenfrohes Lachen. Sie sah zu, bis Rons Tür mit einem Krachen zufiel.

~oo0oo~

Hermione sah sich nach ihrer Katze um. Der Korridor war nicht lang. Entlang des Flures, an dessen Ende sich eine Mauer befand, lagen drei Räume; Hermiones war das dritte Zimmer. Sie ging den Durchgang zu einem größeren Korridor hinunter, aber Crookshanks sah sie nicht. Die Feuerschalen an den Wänden warfen seltsame Schatten auf die Mauern, als sie vorbeiging; sie war jedoch nicht in fantasievoller Stimmung, und die seltsamen Formen ängstigten sie nicht.

Sie machte den schmatzenden Laut, den sie benutzte, wenn sie ihn zum Füttern rief. „Crookshanks!", rief sie leise und dachte plötzlich an die Bewohner der benachbarten Räume, was sie nicht getan hatte, während sie sich mit Ron stritt. „Komm, Crooks!"

Aber das flache Gesicht ihres großen, orangefarbenen Katers erschien nicht in der Dunkelheit. Dann schritt sie zum hinteren Ende des Ganges, aber alles, was sie fand, war eine angelehnte Tür. Diese Tür war nie zuvor offen gewesen – tatsächlich hatte sie gedacht, dass dort nur eine Wand war –, daher war sie sich sicher, dass niemand dort drinnen schlief –, aber was, wenn sie sich irrte und in jemandes Schlafzimmer spazierte? Wäre das nicht peinlich?

„Crooks?", rief sie außerhalb der leicht offenstehenden Tür, die gerade genügend weit geöffnet war, um einer buschigen Katze Durchgang zu gestatten. Aber Crookshanks kam nicht.

Sie gab auf und drehte sich in Richtung ihres Zimmers um. Sie sollte wieder zu Bett gehen und schlafen, wenn sie konnte. Sie hatte nicht den Wunsch, zahlende Gäste am Morgen mit ihrem abgespannten Anblick zu erschrecken. Sie überlegte, ihre Tür einen Spaltbreit offen zu lassen, damit Crooks hereinkonnte, wenn er zurückkam, aber was war, wenn Ron beschloss, dass er noch mehr zu sagen hatte, und zurückkam? Sie wollte nicht, dass er hineinkommen konnte. Also klinkte sie die Tür fest zu, dann schloss sie ab und warf obendrein noch einen Schutzzauber.

Erst, als sie wieder in der anonymen Dunkelheit unter der Decke lag, gestattete sie sich selbst zu weinen.

~oo0oo~

Der Schulleiter saß in seinem Lieblingssessel und erwiderte den gelbäugigen Blick einer fantastisch hässlichen Katze, die aufmerksam und mit zuckendem Schwanz im zweiten Sessel ihm direkt gegenübersaß.

„Sieh mich nicht an", sagte er zu der Katze und nahm einen weiteren Schluck des medizinischen Weinbrands in seinem Glas. „Ich habe dich hier nicht hereingebeten, ich wollte nur die Show verfolgen. Schade, dass es so schnell vorbei war, aber er ist ihr nicht gewachsen, weißt du."

Die orangefarbene Katze streckte sich auf dem Sessel aus, als mache sie ein großes Zugeständnis, und sie ließ das Gesicht des Schulleiters kein einziges Mal aus den Augen.

„Das ist richtig", stimmte der Schulleiter zu und schlug unter seinem Morgenmantel lässig ein langes Bein über das andere. „Halte mich im Auge, dann kann ich dir nichts tun."

Das Zimmer, in dem er mit seinem Besucher saß, war selbst für Hogwartsmaßstäbe groß, denn es war das Schlafzimmer des Schulleiters. Angrenzend an das Direktorenbüro war es Teil einer Suite von Räumen, die der Schulleitung zur Verfügung standen. Lehrer – selbst Schulleiter – verdienten keine großen Mengen Gold bei ihrer Arbeit, und der Schulbeirat war sorgsam darauf bedacht, die Lehrer auf andere Weise zu entschädigen – durch Dinge, die sie kein Geld kosteten. Das Schlafzimmer des Schulleiters betrat man durch eine Tür aus dem Büro. Beim Eintritt war man von der Größe des massiven Vierpfosterbetts beeindruckt, das auf einem erhabenen Sockel in der Mitte des Raumes stand. Die Pfosten waren in Form der Wappentiere der vier Häuser geschnitzt, und der hölzerne Rahmen, der die vier geschnitzten Pfosten miteinander verband, trug einen Behang aus schwerem, fließendem Stoff. In Dumbledores Tagen war der Stoff purpurfarben gewesen, aber Severus hatte stattdessen einen dunkleren Ton, die tiefblaue Farbe des Mitternachtshimmels gewählt. Türen an der linken Seite führten in sein Ankleidezimmer und in sein Bad, das so opulent war, dass es das Präfektenbad langweilig erscheinen ließ. Auf der rechten Seite befand sich sein Wohnbereich; Sessel und ein Sofa waren um den Kamin gruppiert. Die Polster bestanden aus einem ziemlich alten Chintz: ein blassgelber Hintergrund, bedeckt mit Mohnblumen, abscheulich, aber zweckdienlich, und Severus war nicht willens, sie zu ersetzen.

An der Wand mit dem Kamin befand sich eine Tür, die in einen wenig genutzten Korridor in der Nähe der Räumlichkeiten der Lehrer führte. Die Tür wurde nie benutzt – tatsächlich hatte Dumbledore dort einen verzierten Servierwagen für Getränke stehen, als ob er Teil der Wand sei –, aber Severus zog es vor, den Wagen näher in Reichweite zu haben. Auf der anderen Seite dieser Wand lag außerdem das Gästezimmer, das dem Grangermädchen zugeteilt worden war. Er hatte mit der Zuteilung der Zimmer nichts zu tun; und Granger kannte sicher nicht die Lage der Räume des Schulleiters.

Er hatte in seinen Sessel gesessen und vor dem Zubettgehen einen Schluck Weinbrand genossen, als er erhobene Stimmen gehört hatte. Ah, Weasley rechtfertigte sich vor seiner Freundin – auf welche bessere Unterhaltung konnte man hoffen? Er war zur Tür geschlichen und hatte sie geöffnet, um besser hören zu können. Dabei hatte er nicht damit gerechnet, dass das räudige Haustier des Mädchens in sein Zimmer flitzen würde, als seien Höllenhunde hinter ihm her. Zu dem Zeitpunkt waren die Streithähne im Flur gewesen und hatten einander angeschrien, und er wagte es nicht, sich zu bewegen, um die Tür zu schließen. Als das Mädchen außerhalb seiner Schlafzimmertür stand und ihr flachgesichtiges Katzentier zurücklocken wollte, hielt er einen unbehaglichen Moment lang die Luft an, aber zu seiner enormen Erleichterung hatte Granger aufgegeben und war wie eine vernünftige Frau zu Bett gegangen.

Er grinste. Wäre es ihr nicht peinlich gewesen, wenn sie ihm in seinem Morgenmantel über den Weg gelaufen wäre? Im Sommer zog er es vor, in Unterwäsche zu schlafen, in Unterhemd und Boxershorts, und sie wäre mit dem Anblick seiner nackten Beine und Füße konfrontiert worden. Sie wäre super verblüfft gewesen, dachte er. Natürlich hätte er seinen Besitz von Weasleys persönlichem Zeitplan mit ihr diskutieren können – warte, sie wäre ebenfalls im Nachtgewand gewesen, oder? Vielleicht ein hauchdünnes, schwarzes Negligé, mit Federn besetzte Pantöffelchen an ihren manikürten Füßen … oder ein gerüschtes rosa Babydoll-Nachthemd, ihre glatten Beine und ihre Füße nackt … mit ihrer kurvenreichen Figur wäre sie ein Leckerbissen in Dessous …

In diesen unterhaltsamen Gedanken schwelgte er, bis sein Weinbrand ausgetrunken war, dann erhob er sich.

„Es ist Zeit, dass du gehst", informierte er die Katze.

Die Kreatur, die eingeschlafen war, öffnete ihre lampenartigen Augen und blinzelte als einzige Reaktion.

„Husch", sagte Severus. „Ich werde diese Tür schließen, und ich lasse mich nicht von dir wecken, um dich rauszulassen."

Das Katzentier schloss seine Augen wieder, als ob Severus mit jemand anderem spräche.

„Sture Katze", sagte er und ging zur Tür hinüber. „Wenn du mich beim Schlafen störst …"

Aber die Katze senkte ihren runden Kopf auf ihre Pfoten und schnurrte so laut, dass Severus es von dort hören konnte, wo er stand.

Leider konnte er auch das leise Weinen hören, das aus dem Nachbarzimmer kam. Er stand bei der Tür und beugte sich herab, bis seine Stirn gegen den steinernen Türsturz drückte, und starrte hilflos auf den Boden, während er die Tränen des Mädchens ertrug, bis nichts als Stille mehr aus ihrem Zimmer drang. Er richtete sich auf, die Gedanken weit weg, und als er sich bewegte, sah er ein Blitzen von Metall.

Er öffnete die Tür ganz, trat in den Korridor und hob den billigen, angelaufenen Ring auf, den das Mädchen auf ihren entlassenen Verehrer geworfen hatte. Dann trat er zurück in sein Schlafzimmer und ging zu der hohen Kommode, auf der er den Inhalt seiner Taschen ablegte, wenn er sich am Ende des Tages auskleidete. Mitten darauf befand sich ein mit Kalligraphie bedecktes Pergament, und auf dem Pergament lag ein Damentaschentuch. Er deponierte den Ring auf dem leinenen Quadrat und schloss die Augen.

Was zum Teufel dachte er sich? Wusste er eigentlich, was er tat? Er schlug dem Frager in seinem Kopf die Tür vor der Nase zu, und seine Lippen verzogen sich mit einem höhnischen Knurren.

„Scheiße", fluchte er und stapfte davon ins Bett.

~oo0oo~

Anmerkung der Autorin:  
Hier findet Ihr den Ring, den Hermione nach Ron geworfen hat:  
herpie-houseelf dot livejournal dot com / 1304 dot html


	7. Chapter 7

**Kapitel 7**

Freitag, 2. August, 2002  
Vor dem Frühstück

Hermione rannte leichtfüßig die Haupttreppe zur Eingangshalle hinunter. Ihre Helfer hatten gute Arbeit geleistet und zur Ära passende Gemälde, hier und da ein Tischchen und Blumen platziert, als sei dies das Foyer des Landsitzes eines Gentleman aus der Regency-Zeit. Neben einem der verzierten Tische hing ein enormer, mannshoher Spiegel in einem vergoldeten Rahmen. Der Spiegel war Parkinsons Idee gewesen, und Hermione musste zugeben, dass sie gut war. Ihre Gäste würden Regency-Kostüme tragen, völlig ungewohnte Kleidungsstücke, und sie würden neugierig sein, wie sie aussahen – natürlich besonders die Hexen, aber selbst Zauberer waren von einiger Eitelkeit besessen. Lucius Malfoy war bekannt dafür, dass er eine geschlagene Viertelstunde damit verbrachte, sein Aussehen aus jedem möglichen Blickwinkel zu überprüfen. Jetzt hielt sie vor dem Spiegel inne, um sich selbst zu inspizieren.

Sie hatte verschiedene Regency-Frisuren geübt, die sie aus Büchern in Muggel- und Zaubererbibliotheken zusammengestellt hatte. Sie fand es amüsant, wie sehr die Moden beider Gruppen einander im frühen neunzehnten Jahrhundert geähnelt hatten. Wann hatten sie sich auseinanderentwickelt? Warum hatten die Zauberer beschlossen, ihren altmodischen Kleidungsstil beizubehalten?

Letztlich hatte sie sich für zwei Frisuren entschieden, eine für tagsüber und eine weitere zur Abendkleidung. Jetzt trug sie ihr Haar direkt unter der Scheitellinie zu einem hochgesetzten Knoten geschlungen und mit einem Zopf umwunden, der gerade lang genug war, um einmal um den Knoten herumzureichen. Das Haar, das zu kurz war, um sich einfrisieren zu lassen, zierte in feinen, Korkenzieherlöckchen ihren Nacken, ihre Wangen und ihre Stirn. Ihr Make-up war minimal, da die Damen der Zeit wenig davon getragen hatten; glänzende Farbe auf ihren Lippen und Mascara auf den Wimpern waren alles, was sie sich zugestand. Um den Hals trug sie ein einfaches Medaillon an einem Samtband. Ihr Tageskleid war passend, um darin Gäste zu empfangen oder über die Ländereien zu spazieren. Es war aus gemustertem Musselin mit blass-rosa Blüten auf weißem Grund. Der Rock war nahe dem Saum mit drei Reihen rosafarbener Rüschen verziert, und der runde Ausschnitt wurde von einem duftigen weißen Schultertuch ergänzt, um züchtig ihr Dekolleté zu bedecken. Sie besaß eine hübsche blassrosa Pelisse, die sie über dem Kleid tragen konnte, wenn sie ins Freie ging, und sie konnte es kaum erwarten, sie zusammen mit dem dazu passenden, schlichten Schutenhut auszuprobieren.

Zufrieden mit ihrer Erscheinung sah sie zu den Registriertischen hinüber, wo Parkinson, Lavender und Parvati saßen und darauf warteten, Gästen bei der Registrierung für die Veranstaltung behilflich zu sein. Jede der jungen Frauen war korrekt im Stil der Zeit gekleidet. Sie würden den Gästen ihre Päckchen aushändigen, die deren persönliche Zeitpläne, detaillierte Aufstellungen ihrer Kostüme und den Lageplan ihrer Zimmer enthielten.

Die Gäste würden in die Große Halle zum Frühstück geleitet; danach verbrachten sie den Großteil des Vormittags bei Madam Malkin und ihren Schneidern, damit ihre Kostüme angepasst wurden. Am Nachmittag stand ein Picknick am See auf dem Programm, gefolgt von Spielen im Freien und Spaziergängen im Labyrinth.

Hermione fühlte einen Stich von Bedauern. Ron hätte bei allen Festlichkeiten an ihrer Seite sein sollen, und sie hatte oft davon taggeträumt, wie viel Spaß dies machen – wie _romantisch_! es sein würde. Aber Ron hatte ein für alle Mal bewiesen, wie wenig sie ihm bedeutete – denn wenn er sie liebte, würde er auch ihre Projekte lieben, oder? –, und daher würde sie während des Events alleine sein. Sie erwartete nicht, dass Snape tatsächlich Rons Zeitplan übernähme – er hatte von Anfang an klargemacht, dass er nur das Notwendigste beitrüge, was von ihm verlangt wurde, damit die Veranstaltung funktionierte –, aber sie war entschlossen, den Gästen ein glückliches Gesicht zu zeigen. Sie zahlten für das Regency-Erlebnis, und sie war fest entschlossen, ihnen dies zu liefern.

Letztlich war der Sinn all dessen, Hogwarts zu unterstützen, und für ihre Schule würde sie alles tun – sie hatte einige ihrer glücklichsten Zeiten dort verbracht. Hatte sie nicht Harry und Ron in Hogwarts kennengelernt? Und war von einem dreiköpfigen Hund bedroht, von einem Basilisken versteinert, von einem Werwolf gejagt, von einem Quidditchspieler aus Durmstrang betatscht, von zornigen Zentauren bedroht worden, hatte sich um Professor Flitwick gekümmert, als er von Professor Snape auf dem Weg, Dumbledore zu töten, geschockt worden war, und gegen Voldemorts eindringende Todesser um ihr Leben gekämpft?

Warte … war sie _jemals_ in Hogwarts glücklich gewesen?

„Guten Morgen, Hermione!"

Sie wandte sich von ihren Erinnerungen ab, um Penny Clearwater herankommen zu sehen, golden und lieblich in Himmelblau. „Wie hübsch du aussiehst!", rief Hermione aus.

Penny lachte, aber sie sah erfreut aus. „Du siehst auch hübsch aus!", stellte sie fest, aber Hermione wusste es besser. Sie konnte Penny oder Lavender oder den Patilschwestern das Wasser nicht reichen, wenn es um physische Schönheit ging.

Penny sah auf die kleine Taschenuhr, die wie eine Brosche an ihr Mieder gesteckt war. „Es ist sieben Uhr!", sagte sie aufgeregt. „Die Ersten werden jeden Moment eintreffen!"

Arm in Arm wie Freundinnen aus der Regency-Ära gingen die Mädchen zu den Vordertüren des Schlosses hinaus, um die von Pferden gezogenen Wagen zu erwarten, die ihre Gäste aus Hogsmeade herbringen würden. Eine Sonderfahrt des Hogwarts-Expresses brachte einige von ihnen, andere konnten via Flohnetzwerk zu den Drei Besen reisen oder dorthin apparieren, um in einem der Wagen herzufahren. Hermione war entschlossen, dass ihr Regency-Erlebnis in dem Moment begann, wenn sie in Hogsmeade ankamen, weshalb sie auf Pferden statt Thestralen bestanden hatte, um die Wagen zu ziehen.

Hagrid hatte ihr gegenüber die Stirn gerunzelt. „Natürlich kann ich den Pferden den Weg aus dem Dorf zum Schloss beibringen – aber, 'Ermione, Zauberer und Hexen aus dieser Zeit wussten auch alles über Thestrale! Sie wären genauso authentisch wie Pferde!"

Hermione war unnachgiebig geblieben. „Niemand in einem Jane-Austen-Roman ist jemals in einem von Thestralen gezogenen Wagen gereist!", stellte sie fest.

Hagrid hatte sich mit Würde geschlagen gegeben. „Wenn du meinst", stimmte er zu.

Jetzt rumpelte der erste Wagen von den Toren mit den geflügelten Ebern herauf, in ihm zwei Paare mittleren Alters, die Hermione nicht kannte. Aufgeregt drückte Penny ihre Hand; dann entstiegen die Paare dem Wagen, und Penny und Hermione knicksten gleichzeitig und brachten die Fremden dazu, sie gespannt anzuschauen.

„Willkommen auf Schloss Hogwarts", sagte Hermione und lächelte ein Willkommen. „Bitte kommen Sie herein – die Bediensteten bringen Ihr Gepäck. Wir freuen uns so, dass Sie gekommen sind!"

Und sie ging nach drinnen voraus und überließ es Penny, den nächsten Wagen zu begrüßen.

~oo0oo~

Harry zupfte an der Krawatte, einem etwa dreißig Zentimeter breiten, monströsen weißen Schal, der gefaltet und um seinen Hals gewickelt war – ein qualvoller Prozess, für den Hermione glücklicherweise einen Zauber entwickelt hatte. Die Spitzen seines Hemdkragens ragten steif um sein Kinn empor. Seine Weste war cremefarben mit babyblauen Streifen. Sein dunkelblauer Rock saß so eng, dass er fünf Minuten gebraucht hatte, um sich hineinzuschlängeln, und die blass gelbbraunen Pantalons glichen eher Strumpfhosen als Hosen – falls er irgendwelche ungeplanten Reaktionen südlich der Gürtellinie hatte, würde er vor keinem Beobachter mehr Geheimnisse haben.

Er liebte Hermione wie eine Schwester, und Hogwarts war das erste Zuhause, das er je gekannt hatte, aber wenn er realisiert hätte, welch eine Geduldsprobe die Regency-Woche sein würde, hätte er sich nie bereit erklärt, daran teilzunehmen. Und heute kamen die ersten Gäste, und er musste die nächsten zehn Tage durchstehen, in denen ihn Leute umgaben, die ihn bewunderten und kennenlernen wollten. Zehn Tage! Weshalb nannte sie es eine Woche, von der sogar ein Troll wusste, dass sie sieben Tage dauerte, wenn sie 'Frühregistrierung' zuließ, die das Ganze auf zehn Tage verlängerte?

Er steckte die Taschenuhr in die Uhrentasche an seiner Weste, aber verdammt wollte er sein, wenn er sich das Monokel um den Hals hängte – es sah wie der hässliche, alte Schmuck aus, den Dudleys Tante Marge immer trug.

Als er vollständig ausstaffiert war, fühlte er sich, als brauche er wieder ein Bad. Wie zum Teufel konnten diese Regency-Kerle es aushalten, im Sommer all diese Kleidungsstücke zu tragen? Sie waren erstickend! Er blickte auf die Uhr auf dem Kaminsims. Er hatte keine Zeit mehr, weiter Aufhebens zu machen; das Frühstück wurde in der Großen Halle serviert, und Hermione wollte, dass er dort war, um die ersten Ankömmlinge zu begrüßen. Offensichtlich war das Versprechen seiner Anwesenheit eines der Verkaufsargumente für den ziemlich unverschämten Preis, den Hermione den Leuten für die Teilnahme an dem Event in Rechnung stellte.

Ein letztes Mal starrte er auf sein Spiegelbild, und ihm graute vor der Idee, jede Minute eines jeden Tages der 'öffentliche Harry' zu sein, bis dieses Ding beendet war. Warum hatte Ginny nicht ein letztes Mal als seine Begleiterin kommen können – um der alten Zeiten willen? Ohne seine 'Freundin' an seinem Arm würden ihm Mädchen nachlaufen und mit ihm flirten, an denen er kein Interesse hatte. Er wusste, dass Ginny in den Torhüter der Kenmare Kestrels verliebt war – einen anständigen Kerl namens Kevin Kerwin –, aber Ginny wusste sehr genau, wo _seine_ Neigungen lagen. Nicht, dass sie wirklich _öffentlich bekannt __waren_. Scheiß drauf, er war überhaupt nicht öffentlich. Seine Liaisons waren verstohlen und von kurzer Dauer gewesen, und er schätzte einfach nicht die Idee, dass seine Vorlieben Futter für die Mühlen des _Propheten_ und für Rita Skeeters wöchentliches Schmierblatt _Probe! Magazine __wurden_.

Nur daran zu denken, erschöpfte ihn.

Resolut ging er zum Zimmer nebenan und klopfte. „Ron! Bist du angezogen?"

Der einzige Laut, der aus Rons Zimmer kam, war röchelndes Schnarchen.

Er klopfte fester. „Ron! Wach auf!"

Keine Antwort. Harry betrachtete die Tür und zog _Alohomora __in Erwägung_.

„Denkst du darüber nach, Einbruch in dein Repertoire aufzunehmen?"

Harry drehte den Kopf, um den Korridor hinunterzuschauen, die Lippen verärgert zusammengepresst. Draco Malfoy lehnte im Eingang zum Korridor und hatte einen gestiefelten Fuß nachlässig über den anderen gekreuzt. Dabei wirbelte er ein Monokel an dessen Band herum, als hätte er sein ganzes Leben lang schon eines getragen. Weit entfernt davon, unbehaglich oder fehl am Platz auszusehen – beides Gefühle, die Harry mit den Regency-Kostümen erfahren hatte, – sah Malfoy völlig entspannt aus.

Und _fein_. Der nervige Idiot war dazu geboren, hautenge Kleidung zu tragen und gut damit auszusehen.

„Hast du dich verlaufen, Frettchen?", fragte Harry. „Dies ist nicht der Teil des Schlosses für zahlende Gäste."

Malfoy zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich bin gekommen, um zu sehen, ob Hermione mich für irgendetwas braucht."

Harry drehte sich von der Tür weg, Ron vergessen, und ging zu Malfoy hinüber mit dem Wunsch, groß genug zu sein, um über ihm _aufzuragen_ in der Art und Weise, wie es Severus mit Leuten machte. Aus irgendeinem Grund hegte Harry den Wunsch, das Frettchen sich ducken zu sehen.

„Hermione ist praktisch seit Tagesanbruch unten", sagte er. „Außerdem bin ich sicher, dass Ron es nicht schätzen würde, wenn du zum Schlafzimmer seiner Freundin kommst."

Malfoy lachte, seine grauen Augen so fahl wie winterliches Eis. „Oh, ich glaube nicht, dass das Wiesel _meinetwegen __besorgt ist_, Narbengesicht – nicht mehr, als er es _deinetwegen __wäre_, oder?"

Harry ging bei Malfoys Andeutung hoch. Der ehemalige Slytherin war ihm immer ein Rätsel gewesen. Aber Malfoy war beinahe so vorsichtig wie Harry, die Zaubererpresse aus seinen persönlichen Beziehungen herauszuhalten. Der einzige Mensch, den Harry im letzten Jahr oder so im Zusammenhang mit Dracos Namen gesehen hatte, war Blaise Zabini, und Malfoy war mit Zabini seit der Schulzeit befreundet, genau wie Harry und Ron es waren. Mit seinen Klassenkameraden Zeit zu verbringen, hatte keinerlei Bedeutung in Sachen Beziehungen …, aber das bedeutete nicht, dass er nicht Malfoy damit ärgern konnte.

„Wo _ist_ dein Freund eigentlich?", fragte Harry mit unschuldig großen Augen, obwohl er bereits wusste, dass Zabini seine Pläne gecancelt hatte, an der Regency-Woche teilzunehmen.

Das Lachen auf Malfoys Gesicht erstarb, und seine Augen wurden dunkler, wie Sturmwolken, die sich am Horizont sammelten. „Du solltest dich um deine eigenen Angelegenheiten kümmern, Potter." Malfoy stieß sich von der Wand ab, und sein Mund verzog sich zu einem schmollenden Grinsen. „Ich gehe zum Frühstück hinunter. Und schau nicht auf meinen Hintern, wenn ich weggehe!"

Harry zwang sich zu einem Lächeln. „Wackle nicht herum wie ein Mädchen", riet er.

Das Frettchen mochte nicht wie ein Mädchen mit dem Hintern wackeln, aber er stolzierte wie eines, überlegte Harry, als er Malfoy weggehen sah.

~oo0oo~

Hermione stand in der Nähe der Tür zur Großen Halle und wartete darauf, dass die letzten Gäste eintrafen. Inzwischen saßen fünfzehn von ihnen um zwei große, runde Tische verteilt und frühstückten. Die Gäste, unter denen sich Molly und Arthur Weasley befanden, deren Ferien George bezahlt hatte, und Fortescue und Amaryllis Parkinson, Pansys Eltern, trugen noch ihre eigene Kleidung, aber Hermiones Helfer waren kostümiert und zwischen den frühstückenden Besuchern verteilt, lieferten sie Farbe und Kontext zum Regency-Thema. Harry lachte mit Molly und Arthur und zog die Blicke seiner Tischgenossen auf sich, von denen er den meisten erstmals an diesem Morgen begegnet war, während Luna Lovegood, die authentisch in einfachem, osterglockengelbem Musselin gekleidet war, sich mit den Speisenden am zweiten Tisch unterhielt. Zuerst schienen die Parkinsons von Luna ein wenig verschreckt gewesen zu sein, aber sobald Draco sich an den Tisch gesetzt hatte, der prächtig in seiner Regency-Kleidung aussah, hatten sie einen zufriedenen Eindruck gemacht.

Penny Clearwater wartete noch immer außerhalb des Schlosses auf den letzten Wagen – sie erwarteten siebzehn Personen für die Frühregistrierungsgruppe, da Zabini jetzt gecancelt hatte –, und die Mädchen am Registrierungstisch wurden unruhig. Hermione schaute auf die Uhr. Es war jetzt eine Stunde später als die erwartete Ankunftszeit der Gäste; etwas musste die Ankunft von Finbar Quigley und seinem Partner, dessen Name ihnen nicht genannt worden war, verzögert haben. Hermione machte sich eine geistige Notiz, den Namen der zweiten Person festzustellen, um ihn auf dem persönlichen Zeitplan zu ergänzen, den sie vorbereitet hatte.

Der Gedanke an den Zeitplan ließ sie sich auf die Lippe beißen. Nein, sie würde _nicht_ anfangen, sich traurig zu fühlen und wegen Ron in Selbstmitleid versinken – nicht jetzt, wenn sie die Gäste willkommen heißen und hereinbitten musste. Snape würde niemals wirklich Rons Zeitplan _verwenden _– gewissermaßen an Rons Stelle treten – wollen, er konnte sie kaum ertragen und hatte kein Interesse daran, an all den Aktivitäten teilzunehmen. Wenn man ihn reden hörte, dachte man, er habe sogar in den Sommerferien Unmengen Arbeit zu erledigen, obwohl seltsamerweise sein Schreibtisch jedes Mal leer gewesen war, wenn Hermione in Snapes Büro gewesen war.

Entschlossen richtete sie ihr Augenmerk wieder auf das aktuelle Problem. Da Ginny es abgelehnt hatte, weiter so zu tun, als sei sie Harrys Freundin, war Harry ebenfalls ohne Partner. _Er_ konnte einspringen und Rons Stelle als ihre Eskorte einnehmen. Das würde für sie beide funktionieren.

Mit einem entschiedenen Nicken signalisierte sie Parkinson und ihren Kolleginnen, sich den frühstückenden Gästen anzuschließen. Es war sinnlos, sie am Registriertisch sitzen zu lassen; sobald die Nachzügler auftauchten, konnten Hermione oder Penny sich um sie kümmern.

Parkinson, Lavender und Parvati freuten sich, entlassen zu werden, und Hermione bewunderte das liebliche Bild, das sie in ihren Kostümen abgaben, während sie in die Große Halle eilten. Dann ging sie die Eingangstüren hinaus, um Penny hereinzuholen.

~oo0oo~

Severus stand auf dem Treppenabsatz der zweiten Etage und sah über die steinerne Balustrade auf Granger, die an der Tür zur Großen Halle wie eine Regency-Gastgeberin stand und wartete, um einen verspäteten Gast zu begrüßen. Sie war in jedem Detail präzise, vom Zähmen ihrer buschigen Mähne zu einer sorgfältigen Haartracht bis zu den rosa Ziegenlederschuhen an ihren Füßen. Es war eine Schande, überlegte er, dass sie das Leinentüchlein vorn in ihr Kleid stecken und ihr Dekolleté verbergen musste, aber zweifellos würde es zu sehen sein, wenn sie sich am Abend zum Diner kleidete. Sie mochte ihn für gleichgültig gegenüber dieser ganzen Affäre halten, aber in Wahrheit hatte er alles Material sorgfältig studiert, das sie ihm dagelassen hatte, und außerdem noch ein paar eigene Untersuchungen angestellt.

In der Kleidung der Periode fühlte er sich lächerlich, aber er hatte Potter und Draco entdeckt, als sie auf einem der Korridore im achten Stock miteinander gesprochen hatten, und er sah kostümiert nicht schlechter als die beiden aus. Er war es nicht gewohnt, blaue Röcke und gelbe Hosen zu tragen – die Regency-Männer mussten ein Haufen angeberischer Idioten gewesen sein! –, aber er wusste von dem, was er gelesen hatte, dass Granger die Kleidung korrekt ausgesucht hatte, daher würde er die Zähne zusammenbeißen und die Sachen tragen … für Hogwarts.

Während er sie beobachtete, sah sie über die Schulter und ermöglichte ihm einen guten Blick auf ihr Profil, und einen Augenblick lang schlossen sich ihre Augen, und sie biss sich auf die Lippe. Nicht, dass er ihr das verübeln konnte; auch er würde auf diese volle, leicht schmollende Unterlippe beißen, bekäme er den Hauch einer Chance dazu.

Nein! Nein, er würde nicht auf diese Weise an sie denken, als sei sie eine Fremde, mit der er niemals spräche. Diese Gewohnheit hatte er angenommen, denn als er zum ersten Mal ihr Hinterteil und das Schwingen ihrer Hüften gesehen hatte, war ihm ihre Identität nicht klar gewesen, und die Anziehungskraft ihres Körpers ging seinem Wissen ihres Namens voraus. Aber das musste aufhören; seine ungewollte Faszination für ihre Reize brachte ihn dazu, Dinge zu ihr zu sagen, die völlig unangemessen waren. Er hatte kein Recht, sie zu necken oder sie gar zu _verspotten _– und es spielte keine Rolle, wie entzückend sie errötete, wenn er sie durcheinanderbrachte. Die Regency-Woche war eine ernsthafte Angelegenheit, und er würde sie – und das Mädchen – entsprechend handhaben.

Denn wenn diese Farce – nein, dieses _Projekt_ – erfolgreich verliefe, dann wäre das Defizit im Schulbudget ausgeglichen, und das Mädchen würde aus Hogwarts verschwinden. Er würde sie nicht mehr sehen oder wieder mit ihr umgehen müssen – nicht regelmäßig.

Und das wäre das Beste für alle.

Sie huschte ans Ende der Eingangshalle und gab den Mädchen ein Zeichen, in die Große Halle zu gehen; dann schritt sie durch die Eingangstür und kam kurz darauf mit Miss Clearwater zurück. Severus trat schnell zurück, um nicht gesehen zu werden. Penelope Clearwater war immer eine gute Schülerin gewesen, eine herausragende Vertrauensschülerin, und ein Schulmädchen mit gesundem Menschenverstand, wie ihr Interesse an Percy Weasley gezeigt hatte, einem weiteren ernsthaften Schüler. Jedoch war ihre plötzliche, grundlose Anziehung zu ihm, Severus, beängstigend.

Was er brauchte, war ein Ablenkungsmanöver – jemand, an der er Interesse bekunden konnte, die Clearwater daran hindern würde, ihm nachzustellen.

Wieder spähte er über die Balustrade, und Clearwater war weg, aber Granger stand immer noch im Eingang der Großen Halle, als zögere sie hineinzugehen. Das Stück Pergament, das Ronald Weasleys Namen trug – der persönliche Zeitplan des Jungen für die Regency-Woche – ruhte in der Innentasche des lächerlich engen Rocks, den Severus trug, und mit einem Schlag erinnerte er sich daran. Hätte er Weasley am Abend zuvor nicht angestachelt, wäre der rotschöpfige Welpe gerade jetzt an Grangers Seite als ihr Begleiter beim Frühstück. Als er den Zeitplan als Wetteinsatz akzeptiert hatte, hatte Severus gedacht, dass er Weasleys Platz einnähme, um Granger in ruhigem Fahrwasser zu halten. Aber was ihm beim Pokern einfach vorgekommen war, schwebte nun drohend wie eine unmögliche Aufgabe im hellen Morgenlicht. Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, aufmerksam um sie herumzutanzen – _mit_ ihr zu tanzen! – und die Verantwortung für die tagtägliche Funktionsfähigkeit des Mädchens zu übernehmen. Das wäre viel zu ermüdend …, um nicht zu sagen gefährlich.

Sie biss sich wieder auf die Lippe, und er biss die Zähne zusammen. Wie es aussah, war Granger allein – ein Single –, eine Frau ohne Partner bei einer 'romantischen' Veranstaltung. Im Klartext, sie war ein Zielobjekt für jeden männlichen Single, der zufällig an der Regency-Woche teilnahm – und Merlin wusste, dass jeder alleinstehende Mann mit einer Hauch von Verstand um sie herumschwirren würde wie Bienen um den Honigtopf.

Er dachte darüber nach. Granger, der gutaussehende, fitte junge Männer nachstellten. Granger, der man den Hof machte und schmeichelte. Granger, mitten in einer frischen, jungen Romanze.

Das wäre eine absolute Katastrophe! Wie konnte sie sich auf ihren _Job _konzentrieren, der darin bestand, die Regency-Woche zu einem erfolgreichen Abschluss zu führen, wenn ihr von einem Schwachkopf in Kniehosen und Strümpfen der Kopf verdreht wurde?

Und warum zur Hölle hatte er ihr erlaubt, eine 'Geld-zurück-Garantie' in ihre Anzeigen für die Regency-Woche einzubauen? Wenn sie scheiterte, und das ganze Event den Bach hinunterging, konnten die zahlenden Gäste ihre Galleonen zurückverlangen!

Innerhalb eines Augenblicks wurde ihm alles klar: Es war seine Pflicht als Schulleiter, als Grangers Partner zu fungieren, alleinstehende Männer von ihr fern- und sie bei Laune zu halten, für Hogwarts! Dass seine Aufmerksamkeiten Granger gegenüber Clearwater von ihm abbringen würden, war nur ein zusätzlicher Anreiz, der die bittere Pille etwas versüßte.

Er würde sich damit abfinden und es wie ein Mann ertragen müssen.

~oo0oo~

Hermione lächelte, als sie Penny, Parvati, Lavender … ja, und sogar Parkinson bei den Gästen sitzen und am Frühstück teilnehmen sah. Es gab nichts, das sie an ihrem Standort an der Tür hielt, außer ihren eigenen, unrealistischen Erwartungen. Es war albern von ihr gewesen, davon zu träumen, einen Regency-Urlaub mit Ron zu erleben. Von Anfang an war er dagegen gewesen. Aber alleine in den Raum hineinzugehen und sich zu den anderen dazuzusetzen, würde die Realität ihres Singlestatus besiegeln. Es machte sie traurig, auch nur daran zu denken.

Eine Bewegung aus dem Augenwinkel veranlasste sie, sich umzudrehen, und sie erblickte den Schulleiter, der in Regency-Eleganz wie aus dem Bilderbuch herunterkam. Der engsitzende Rock stellte die Breite seiner Schultern im Gegensatz zu seiner schmalen Taille zur Schau, und die gewirkten Pantalons präsentierten lange, schlanke, wohlgeformte Beine. Guter Gott, wer hätte ahnen können, welch fitten Körper Snape all die Jahre unter diesen sich bauschenden Umhängen verborgen gehalten hatte?

Er blieb vor ihr stehen, und Hermione ließ sich in einen kleinen Knicks sinken, wie es in der Zeit üblich war. „Guten Morgen, Schulleiter", sagte sie.

Snape erwiderte mit einer korrekten Neigung seines Oberkörpers, leicht aber bemerkbar: die Verbeugung eines Gentleman. „Ich hoffe, Sie befinden sich wohl heute Morgen, Miss Granger?"

Sie lächelte, erfreut, dass er die gesellschaftlichen Nettigkeiten beachtete. „Sehr gut, Sir. Und viele unserer Gäste sind angekommen – werden Sie sich ihnen zum Frühstück anschließen?" Mit einer Geste bat sie ihn herein, ganz die ausgezeichnete Gastgeberin, die einen spätkommenden Gast platzierte.

Er bot ihr seinen Arm. „Wenn Sie mich begleiten und mir zeigen, wie ich vorgehen muss." Eine Seite seines Mundes hob sich. „Ich fürchte, ich bin nicht so gut wie Ihre Helfer vorbereitet in allen zugehörigen … Gepflogenheiten."

Hermiones spürte ein seltsames Flattern im Bauch. Snape war charmant zu ihr! Absichtlich! Und welch eine seltsame Reaktion sie auf ihn hatte, genau wie am Tag zuvor, als ihre Hände sich berührt hatten. Aber jetzt bot er freiwillig Umgang an …

„Und wir müssen uns mit dem Frühstück beeilen", fuhr er fort, und seine nachtschwarzen Augen forderten sie heraus zu widersprechen, „denn während die Gäste bei Madam Malkin sind, müssen Sie mich in die Feinheiten des Bowlingspiels einweihen – das steht als Nächstes auf unserem Zeitplan, oder?"

Sie spürte die Macht seines Willens – seiner Persönlichkeit – in einer Weise wie nie zuvor, und obwohl es ihr das richtige Atmen erschwerte, war sie nicht in der Lage, den Blickkontakt zu ihm abzubrechen. Ohne einen weiteren Gedanken an Ron, an Erwartungen oder an sonst etwas außer dem Mann vor sich legte sie ihre Hand auf seinen Arm und schritt mit ihm in die Große Halle.

~oo0oo~

**Anmerkung der Autorin:**

Wie man eine Regency-Krawatte bindet und ein Portrait eines Regency-Gentleman sowie Bilder eines Damenmusslinkleides mit Spencer könnt Ihr hier sehen:  
herpie-houseelf dot livejournal dot com/1651 dot html


	8. Chapter 8

**Kapitel 8**

Freitag, August 2, 2002  
Vormittag und Nachmittag

Severus machte seine Sache beim Frühstück gut, fand er. Zusammen mit Miss Granger am Tisch bei Potter und den Weasleyeltern zu sitzen und sich zu unterhalten, war einfach, und das Vorbild der Regency-Woche-Mitarbeiter erinnerte Severus daran, dem Unterhaltungsstil der Zeit Rechnung zu tragen. Es gab eine Menge Gelächter bei seinen Tischgenossen, von denen die meisten in Urlaubsstimmung waren, und das erleichterte seinen Job sehr.

Kurz, nachdem er sich gesetzt hatte, betraten die Lehrer in einer großen Gruppe die Große Halle und sahen in ihren Regency-Kostümen prächtig aus. Beim Anblick von Flitwick, der mit einer lächerlichen Anzahl von Uhrtaschen und Verschlüssen an seiner Kleidung wie ein Dandy ausstaffiert war, biss Severus sich auf die Innenseite seiner Wange. Lucius hatte es geschafft, sich zu ihnen zu gesellen; er war in seiner maßgeschneiderten Herrenkleidung sehr elegant und sah mit Leticia am Arm selbstzufrieden aus. Severus verbarg sein Grinsen hinter seiner Teetasse, während er daran nippte. Er hatte Lucius Interesse an anderen Frauen bekunden sehen, seit Narcissa ihn verlassen hatte, aber nie mit der anhaltenden Entschlossenheit, die er bei der Verfolgung von Professor Mortelle an den Tag legte. Mit ihrem feurigen Haar und den strahlenden Augen glich sie äußerlich in nichts Narcissa, und sie trug ein Temperament in sich, dem Severus mehr als einmal bei Diskussionen über Leticias Curriculum und ihren Unterrichtsstil begegnet war. Er zog Leticias Feuer Narcissas distanzierter, eisiger Verachtung für alles und jeden außer ihrer nahen Familie vor; jedoch war er überrascht gewesen, dass Lucius sich von ihr angezogen fühlte. Narcissa war immer perfekt korrekt gewesen, immer tipptopp frisiert, und Leticia besaß diese Eigenschaften ebenfalls, aber Leticia besaß auch eine gefährliche – um nicht zu sagen unheilvolle – Seite, die Narcissa vollständig abging. Und genau das schien Lucius anzuziehen wie die sprichwörtliche Flamme die Motte.

Severus hoffte fast, die Flügel seines Freundes angesengt zu sehen – es würde ihm richtig guttun.

_Das sagt gerade der Richtige,_ piekte seine innere Stimme.

Lucius und Leticia setzten sich auf die beiden leeren Plätze neben Severus, und sein alter Freund erkundigte sich prompt nach den Vergnügungen des vergangenen Abends.

„Hattest du Spaß beim Kartenspielen?"

Severus warf ihm einen schrägen Blick zu. „Musst du fragen?"

Lucius machte sich nicht die Mühe, sein Grinsen zu verbergen. „Ah, das hätte ich gerne gesehen."

„Dumbledores Portrait schien es auf jeden Fall zu genießen", gab Severus zu.

„Allerdings bin ich ziemlich überrascht, dich bei deinen Gästen beim Essen zu vorfinden", kommentierte Lucius mit gesenkter Stimme.

Severus spürte einen Anflug von Ärger. „Was ich tue, ist kaum deine Angelegenheit", sagte er und wandte sich zu Miss Granger, um etwas zu ihr zu sagen.

Nach einiger Zeit erhob sie sich von ihrem Stuhl. „Wenn alle mit dem Essen fertig sind, möchte ich gerne, dass Sie mich zu den Räumen von Madam Malkin begleiten. Sie ist die Chefschneiderin hier in Hogwarts Manor, und sie hat für jeden von ihnen einige Kleidungsstücke vorbereitet, die für Ihren Aufenthalt hier auf dem Land angemessen sind."

Die Gäste standen auf, und ein Summen freudiger Konversation erhob sich mit ihnen. Severus nutzte die Gelegenheit aufzustehen und sprach leise in Miss Grangers Ohr. „Soll ich mit Ihnen zu Madam Malkin kommen?", fragte er.

Mit einem fast satyrartigen Vergnügen bemerkte er die Röte, die ihr auf die Wangen stieg, gefolgt von ihren Fingern, die sich hoben, um den Punkt an ihrer Schläfe zu berühren, wo sich ihr Haar infolge seines Atems bewegte. Ihre Augen flogen zu seinem Gesicht, die Lippen überrascht geöffnet, und genauso schnell wandte sie ihren Blick wieder ab.

Ein Impuls trieb ihn dazu, noch einen Schritt näher zu ihr zu treten, und er tat dies, ehe er auch nur zu einem Entschluss kommen konnte.

„Das ist nicht notwendig", sagte sie ruhig.

Ihre Reaktion auf ihn weckte seinen Jagdinstinkt über jeden klaren Gedanken hinaus. Er rang damit, seine Stimme gleichbleibend zu halten und sagte, „Wo und wann soll ich Sie dann wieder treffen?"

Sie bewegte sich von ihm weg, grüßte die erste Gruppe sich sammelnder Gäste mit einem Lächeln und bedeutete ihnen, dem wartenden Hauselfen zu Madam Malkins Räumen zu folgen. Als der letzte Nachzügler sich in Bewegung gesetzt hatte, um der hinausgehenden Schar zu folgen, sah sie ihn wieder an, obwohl sich ihre braunen Augen dieses Mal auf sein Halstuch hefteten und nicht die volle Distanz zu seinem Gesicht überwanden.

„Das ist nicht notwendig, Sir", entgegnete sie bestimmt, und mit einem kleinen Knicks wandte sie sich ab, um ihren Schützlingen aus dem Raum zu folgen.

Er hatte kaum seine erwidernde Verbeugung vollführt, als die irritierende Stimme seines sogenannten Freundes seine Ohren erreichte.

„Abgeblitzt!", gluckste Lucius, und sein lachender Blick reizte Severus dazu, seine Serviette mit kaum kontrollierter Heftigkeit auf seinen Teller zu werfen. „Aber keine Angst, du wirst dich erholen, dessen bin ich sicher", beeilte sich Lucius hinzuzufügen.

„Verzieh dich", empfahl Severus, ehe er aus dem Raum stolzierte.

~oo0oo~

Hermione wartete auf einer Seite des riesigen Raumes, der Madam Malkin und ihren Arbeitskräften zur Verfügung gestellt worden war. Den Gästen wurden ihre Garderoben präsentiert, und jeder von ihnen wurde in einen Anprobenraum geleitet, um sicherzustellen, dass alles in Ordnung war, ehe sie mit einem Hauself in ihre Schlafräume entlassen wurden, der ihnen half, die ungewohnten Kleidungsstücke einzusammeln, zu transportieren und anzuziehen.

Hermione antwortete automatisch auf alle Bemerkungen, die an sie gerichtet wurden, aber ihr Kopf schlug sich mit einem Problem herum.

Was war mit Snape los, und wie konnte sie dafür sorgen, dass es aufhörte?

Für ihren Zeitplan war es sehr störend, wenn der Schulleiter um sie herumschlich und sie von ihren Pflichten abhielt. Ron um sich zu haben, war eine Sache; ihm konnte sie (meistens) vertrauen, dass er ihre Anweisungen empfing und ausführte und sich somit nützlich für sie machte. Aber in derselben Weise konnte sie nicht von Schulleiter Snape Gebrauch machen, und wenn man jegliche Nützlichkeit wegnahm, war seine Anwesenheit nichts als ein Störfaktor. Seine _Präsenz_ war … anders als Rons. Sein Körper war nicht allzu unterschiedlich; beide waren sie hochgewachsen und breiter und schwerer als sie selbst, auch wenn Snape zugegebenermaßen schlanker war als Ron. Nein, es war eher Snapes Stimme, die sie durcheinanderbrachte, denn sie schlich sich in ihre Gedanken, ob es ihr gefiel oder nicht, und sein Verhalten ihr gegenüber war für sie sehr beschwerlich. Er ignorierte sie nicht und widersprach nicht dem, was sie sagte, wie Ron es zu tun pflegte; stattdessen hatte er für ihre Bequemlichkeit und Unterhaltung gesorgt, während er mit ihr beim Frühstück saß. Nein, so durfte es nicht weitergehen. Snape würde sie kontinuierlich von dem ablenken, worüber sie nachdenken und was sie tun sollte, und das durfte nicht passieren. Sie hatte eine Aufgabe zu erledigen, und nichts war wichtiger, als sie gut auszuführen.

Sie würde einen Weg finden müssen, um ihn abzuwimmeln.

~oo0oo~

Es war ein perfekter Sommertag, und Lucius empfand eine fast ungehörige Freude, sich einfach mit der köstlichen Leticia Mortelle an seinem Arm im Sonnenschein unter den flauschigen weißen Wolken aufzuhalten.

„Kommen Sie", hatte er gesagt und sich vor sie hingestellt, als sie den Damensalon verließ. „Sie wissen, dass Sie mir einen Spaziergang durch das Labyrinth versprochen haben."

Sie hatte ihn von unter ihren dunkel getönten Wimpern kühl angesehen, mit einem geheimnisvollen Lächeln, das in ihm den Wunsch erweckte, sie zu schnappen und zu küssen, ohne Rücksicht darauf, wo sie waren, als dieser aufreizende Ausdruck auf ihren Lippen erschien. „Ich bin ziemlich sicher, dass ich nie ein solches Versprechen gegeben habe", hatte sie widersprochen.

Unbeirrt hatte er ihre Hand ergriffen und sie auf seinen Arm gelegt. „Sie haben mich nicht abgewiesen, als ich es vorgeschlagen hatte, und das ist dasselbe wie eine Zustimmung", hatte er sie informiert. „Und ich sehe, dass Sie bereits Ihren Spenzer angezogen haben – ein bezaubernder, himmelblauer Farbton, muss ich sagen, und er passt wundervoll zu Ihren Augen –, also sind wir bereit für einen Spaziergang über die Ländereien."

Eine Haube hatte sie vermieden und sich stattdessen entschlossen, einen frivolen, kleinen Sonnenschirm zu tragen, um ihren Teint vor der schädlichen Sonne zu schützen, und dennoch leuchtete ihr Haar wie gebranntes Kupfer über ihrem Gesicht. Ihre bloße Anwesenheit ließ ihn sich fühlen, als sei er wieder ein junger Mann, jünger sogar, als sie es war, obwohl er wusste, dass er mehr als eine Dekade älter als sie war. Er hatte aufgehört, sich über seine Empfindungen und die Gründe für sie zu wundern; alles, was zählte, war seine Fähigkeit, immer noch solch energiespendende Lebensfreude zu erleben.

„Wird sich der Schulleiter uns anschließen?", fragte Leticia, und Lucius sah, dass Severus sich ihnen mit einem entschlossenen Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht schnell näherte.

„Oh, ich glaube nicht, dass er zu uns will", antwortete Lucius und sah Richtung See, wo die Hauselfen eine Anzahl von Rasenspielen zusammengestellt hatten, damit die Gäste daraus wählen konnten. „Ist das nicht Miss Granger in der rosa Jacke?"

Leticia lachte. „Ich glaube, Sie haben recht", sagte sie. „Miss Granger ist die Empfängerin der Aufmerksamkeit des Schulleiters."

Lucius zog Leticias Hand weiter durch seine Ellenbogenbeuge und bedeckte ihre anmutig behandschuhte Hand mit seiner. „Lassen Sie uns hier entlang gehen, zu den Hecken, die Mr Longbottom so klug für uns geschaffen hat – ich glaube, wir werden im Labyrinth ganz alleine sein."

Und als Leticia leicht spöttische Augen zu seinem Gesicht hob, verfestigte er seinen Griff auf ihre Hand. Sie gab keinen Gegendruck zurück, aber weder tadelte sie ihn, noch zog sie ihre Hand zurück, und Triumph erfüllte ihn, als er einen Pfad fern der am See herumschlendernden Menge einschlug.

~oo0oo~

Harry stand unter einer Buche an Hermiones Seite, einen Federball in der Hand, den er gelegentlich hochwarf und wieder fing, und tat, was er konnte, um die Langeweile zu bannen. Wie er befürchtet hatte, versuchten ständig Leute, die er nicht kannte, mit ihm zu sprechen. Er antwortete ihnen so freundlich, wie er konnte, aber all die Aufmerksamkeit machte ihn nervös. Viel lieber würde er mit Ron Zauberschach spielen oder auf dem Quidditchfeld fliegen, auch wenn Neville dort auf dem Gelände ein großes Labyrinth hatte wachsen lassen. Aber Ron war nirgendwo zu sehen – er schien jedoch aufgewacht zu sein, denn er war nicht in seinem Zimmer gewesen, als Harry nach dem Frühstück nachgesehen hatte – und Hermione hatte für die Dauer der Regency-Woche das Fliegen als 'nicht authentisch' verboten.

„Sei nicht albern!", hatte er zurückgegeben. „Zauberer fliegen schon seit Jahrhunderten und Aberjahrhunderten auf Besen!"

Aber sie hatte sich geweigert nachzugeben, also stand er hier und fragte sich, wie er dies weitere zehn Tage durchstehen sollte, ohne den Verstand zu verlieren.

Hermione händigte Federballschläger und einen Federball an Arthur Weasley aus, der so aufgeregt darüber war, als seien es Stecker und Sicherungen.

„Oh, das wird so ein Spaß!", rief er Molly zu, die ihm mit liebevollem Amüsement zusah.

„Natürlich wird es das, Lieber", stimmte sie zu, und die beiden begannen, das Muggelspiel auszuprobieren.

Hermione wandte sich Harry mit einem Lächeln zu. „Oh, komm, Harry", schalt sie ihn. „Es ist nicht annähernd so schlimm wie wochenlanges Camping ohne Ende mit nichts anderem zu tun als zu hungern, frieren und abwechselnd ein Stück von Voldemorts Seele um den Hals zu tragen!"

Harry lachte laut. „Nun, wenn du es so sagst, kann ich dir nur zustimmen."

Hermione tätschelte seinen Arm. „Das ist besser", sagte sie. „Hast du Ron gesehen?"

„Nein, aber ich weiß, dass er aufgestanden ist, weil er nicht in seinem Zimmer ist."

Sie zupfte an der Kante ihres langen, rosafarbenen, jackenartigen Kleidungsstücks. „Ich war grob zu ihm, als er letzte Nacht zu meinem Zimmer gekommen ist."

Harry wusste nicht, was er dazu sagen sollte, daher hielt er den Mund. Über ihre Schulter sah er Severus in ihre Richtung kommen, und der Schulleiter sah nicht allzu glücklich aus. „Sag, Hermione, hast du etwas getan, um Severus zu verärgern?"

Daraufhin sah Hermione auf, etwa wie ein Kaninchen angesichts eines Raubtiers. „Warum? Ist er hier? Sie drehte sich nervös um, und als sie Severus erspähte, eilte sie zur nächststehenden Gruppe Gäste und bot freundlich an, Mr Parkinson zu zeigen, wie man beim Bowls seinen Ball zur Zielkugel spielte.

Harry warf den Federball wieder in die Luft und war überrascht, als eine Hand hervorschoss, um ihn zu fangen. Er drehte sich um und sah, wie Malfoy den Federball wieder warf.

„Glaubst du, du kannst dieses Spiel spielen?", fragte Malfoy.

Harry betrachtete das Gesicht des Frettchens und suchte nach einem Zeichen, dass Malfoy ihn verkohlte, aber das Einzige, was er sah, war Langeweile, die fast so groß wie seine war.

„Ich habe das schon gespielt", sagte Harry. „Meine Tante hat ein Set."

Malfoy drückte Harry einen Schläger in die Hand. „Los, lass uns den anderen zeigen, wie es geht. Kein Einziger von ihnen scheint imstande zu sein, es herauszufinden."

Harry nahm willig den Schläger entgegen. Selbst Federball zu spielen war viel besser als herumzustehen und darauf zu warten, dass die Hauselfen das Picknick zum Mittagessen servierten.

Parkinson versuchte, ihren Eltern zu zeigen, wie man ohne Netz Federball spielte, aber Harry freute sich, als Malfoy zum Netz trat, das zwischen zwei günstig stehenden Bäumchen gespannt war. Malfoy zog seinen Rock mit den langen Schößen und seine Weste aus; offensichtlich hatte er vor, hemdsärmelig zu spielen, und Harry kam nicht umhin zu bemerken, wie die Wärme der Sonne sein Hemd dazu gebracht hatte, sich um Malfoys Körper zu schmiegen und die Muskeln dort zu betonen. Harrys Mund wurde trocken; er schluckte und versuchte, sich zum Wegsehen zu zwingen. Was spielte es für ihn eine Rolle, wie das Frettchen ohne seine Kleider aussah?

„Achtung, Potter!", rief Malfoy und der Federball flog über das Netz zu ihm.

Harry spielte den Federball zurück, und sie fanden in ein stetiges Hin- und Herspielen. Gäste, die sich damit abgemüht hatten, die Spielregeln herauszufinden, hielten in ihren Bemühungen inne und kamen dazu, um den beiden jungen Männern zuzuschauen, wie man es richtig spielte. Innerhalb kurzer Zeit ergriffen sie Partei und feuerten sie an. Harry schlug daneben und informierte die Zuschauer gutmütig, dass sie ein lauter Haufen seien.

„Spiel weiter, Harry!", rief George fröhlich. „Du weißt, wie wir Leute von Regency-Geblüt weitermachen – wir wetten darauf, wer gewinnen wird!"

Neville wurde dazu auserkoren, George zu helfen, und innerhalb kürzester Zeit sammelten sich alle Herren um sie herum und schlossen ihre Wetten ab. Harry und Malfoy setzten ihr Spiel fort, und als Malfoy danebenschlug, grinste er Harry an, und sein weißblondes Haar klebte ihm auf der Stirn.

„Ich glaube, sie mögen uns!", sagte er, und es erschien Harry, als betrachte der andere Mann ihn genau, die grauen Augen fragend. „Du könntest deinen Rock ausziehen, weißt du – du wirst ihn verderben, wenn du so schwitzt."

Jetzt starrte Harry Malfoy an, als gebe die Inspektion des Frettchens Harry das Recht, ihn zu begutachten – einschließlich Zinsen. Aber er hatte nicht vor, seinen Rock abzulegen – er war weder so mager noch so fit wie Malfoy, und er war sich seiner Defizite akut bewusst.

„Spiel einfach!", schnappte er, und ein weiterer, munterer Schlagabtausch begann, während die Zuschauer sie anfeuerten, und sogar die Bowlsspieler sich von ihrem Sport abwandten, um zuzusehen, wie Harry und Malfoy ihre Badmintonschlacht austrugen.

~oo0oo~

Hermione sah ihre Schüler einen nach dem anderen abwandern, bis sie alleine mit den Bowlsbällen in der Hand dastand.

„Sagen Sie, Miss Granger – gibt es bei Ihren Aktivitäten draußen auch Wettbewerbe?"

Die Stimme senkte sich auf sie nieder wie ein eine Schokoladenglasur auf ein Stück reifes Obst, aber als sie sich zu ihm umdrehte, was sein Ausdruck alles andere als einladend. Sie hob das Kinn.

„Nein, Schulleiter, aber ich kann sehen, dass dies eine bedauerliche Unterlassung war. Es scheint, als ob unsere Gäste etwas Wettkampf sehr genießen."

Er nickte etwas knapp und wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit den Kämpfern am Netz zu. „Diese beiden tun es ganz sicher – haben es immer getan –, und sogar ein erbitterter Zweikampf ist ein akzeptabler Zeitvertreib, wenn er … den Rubel am Rollen hält."

Sie lachte, erfreut, solch eine Regency-Phrase aus seinem Mund zu hören.

Er wandte sich ihr wieder zu, und seine kohlschwarzen Augenbrauen hoben sich über genauso schwarzen Augen. „War das richtig?", fragte er.

„Perfekt!", sagte sie und konnte nicht verhindern, dass sie ihn anlächelte. „Wenn Sie damit meinen, dass es den Geldeingang im Fluss hält", fügte sie hinzu.

Er nickte einmal und ignorierte jetzt, dass Harry und Draco zu ihr sahen. „Wie kommen Sie zurecht?", fragte er.

„Es klappt alles ganz gut, glaube ich", sagte sie. „Es wurde ein wenig langweilig, ehe Draco und Harry zu spielen begannen, aber jetzt scheinen sich alle gut zu unterhalten. Und die Helfer sind unter den Gästen, um ihnen zu zeigen, wie man sich unterhält und miteinander umgeht." Sie erblickte die herankommenden Hauselfen, die große Picknickkörbe, Decken und eisgekühlte Limonadenkrüge vor sich schweben ließen. „Ich kann das Picknick richten lassen, und sobald Harry und Draco fertig sind, steht das Mittagessen für uns bereit."

Snape legte eine Hand fest an ihren Ellenbogen, und sie sah fragend zu ihm auf.

„Erlauben Sie den Hauselfen, ihren Job zu machen", schlug er vor. „Sie verstehen ihr Handwerk, das versichere ich Ihnen. Begleiten Sie mich zu einem Spaziergang, und wenn wir zurückkommen, können wir den anderen bei einer leichten Mahlzeit Gesellschaft leisten."

Hermione sah besorgt zu den Hauselfen, die angefangen hatten, Decken im Schatten der Bäume auszubreiten und für die Bequemlichkeit Kissen an strategisch günstigen Punkten zu platzieren. Ihr wäre viel wohler dabei, die Hauselfen zu instruieren, als eine private Unterhaltung mit dem Schulleiter zu führen. Aber wie konnte sie ihn abweisen, ohne ihn vor den Kopf zu stoßen?

Wie er es am Morgen getan hatte, legte er ihre Hand auf seinen Arm und ging los, und sie ging mit ihm, weil sie nicht wusste, wie sie ihn abweisen sollte. Sie spähte von unter ihren Wimpern auf ihn und sah sein habichtsartiges Profil, das von der Hakennase dominiert wurde, unter der sich ein Mund fand, der als dünne Linie Missfallen zeigen konnte, sich bog, um sie mit möglichem Amüsement zu verwirren oder sich in entwaffnendem Lachen entspannte. Es war ihr nicht klar, dass sie ihn anstarrte, bis er herabsah, und sie sich in die Augen sahen, ihre plötzlich verlegen und seine fragend.

„Sie brauchen keine Skrupel zu haben, mich als Eskorte zu akzeptieren, wissen Sie", sagte er und bog ans Seeufer ab. „Meine einzige Absicht ist es, Ihnen so viel Hilfestellung zu geben, wie ich kann, und Ihren vorgesehenen Partner zu ersetzen, dessen Interesse an diesem Projekt … nicht besonders begeistert war. Es ist schließlich alles für Hogwarts."

Hermione fragte sich kurz, was Ron davon halten würde, wenn er sie mit dem Schulleiter umherlaufen sah. Er sollte nicht überrascht sein, da er sie praktisch Snape übergeben hatte – aber würde er eifersüchtig sein? Fast hoffte sie darauf; es wäre Balsam für ihren verletzten Stolz zu denken, dass Ron sich zumindest ein klein wenig über Snapes Aufmerksamkeiten ihr gegenüber entrüstete.

Sie zwang ihre Gedanken wieder zurück zu den Worten des Schulleiters und musste zugeben, dass ihr gefiel, was er sagte. Es war zu seinem eigenen Vorteil sicherzustellen, dass die Regency-Woche erfolgreich verlief, oder? Wenn der Schulleiter hoffte, jemals eine Gehaltserhöhung für seine Lehrer – oder sich selbst! – zu bekommen, brauchte er schließlich die Gäste, um dies zu erfüllen. Hermione war entschlossen, das Projekt zum Erfolg zu führen, weil sie daran glaubte und ein Jahr ihres Lebens der sorgfältigen Planung und Umsetzung dieser Pläne gewidmet hatte. Auf der ganzen Welt gab es niemanden, für den so viel bei der Regency-Woche auf dem Spiel stand wie für sie, ausgenommen Severus Snape.

Er hatte recht. Während der zehn Tage des Regency-Projekts war er der logische Partner für sie, und sie musste anerkennen, dass er sie nicht dafür verspottet hatte, dass ihr Freund abtrünnig geworden war. Snape hegte offensichtlich keine Absicht, sie während der Dauer ihrer Partnerschaft ihres Privatlebens wegen zu drangsalieren.

„Danke, Schulleiter", sagte sie, stoppte und brachte ihn damit dazu, ebenfalls stehenzubleiben. „Ich weiß Ihre Offenheit zu schätzen. Ich nehme Ihr Angebot an." Sie räusperte sich und schaute über den See hin von ihm weg. „Sie haben recht."

Eines seiner Lachen, derer, die sie dazu brachten zu vergessen, woran sie denken sollte, lenkte ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf sein Gesicht. Sogar seine Augen schienen heller zu werden, wenn er lachte.

„Könnten Sie das noch einmal sagen?", fragte er mit gespieltem Ernst. „Ich habe das wirklich nicht so regelmäßig von Ihnen gehört, wie ich sollte."

Hermione lachte laut heraus. „Sie sind unmöglich!", stellte sie fest und beschloss, dass sie lockerer werden und mit ihm wie ihren Alterskameraden sprechen würde. Er war nicht ihr Lehrer, der Ehrerbietung und Respekt forderte. Vielmehr war er ihr Partner dabei, das Regency-Projekt zu einem erfolgreichen Abschluss zu führen – für Hogwarts – und daher war es wichtig für sie beide, dass sie entspannt miteinander umgingen. Schließlich würden sie den Großteil des Tages zusammen verbringen.

Der Schulleiter legte eine Hand auf sein Herz, neigte seinen Kopf und ließ sein Haar nach vorn fallen, das einen Schutzwall vor seinem Gesicht bildete. „Zumindest beginnen wir, einander zu verstehen."


	9. Chapter 9

**Kapitel 9**

Freitag, 2. August 2002  
Abend

Hermione gestand sich eine Stunde zu, um sich zum Abendessen anzukleiden, da ihre Abendfrisur etwas komplizierter war als diejenige, die sie tagsüber trug. Sie scheitelte ihr Haar am Hinterkopf, indem sie den oberen Teil vom unteren trennte. Den oberen Teil teilte sie in drei Abschnitte und flocht jeden davon sorgfältig zu einem Zopf. Sie steckte die Zöpfe aus dem Weg, dann kämmte sie den unteren Teil des Haars nach oben und wand es zu einem Knoten. Die Zöpfe wurden dann oberhalb und an jeder Seite des Knotens zu Halbkreisen gelegt und festgesteckt, sodass der Knoten wie das Zentrum einer großen Blüte aussah und die Zöpfe wie drei Blütenblätter. Die übrigen Haare vorn formte sie geduldig an jeder Seite ihres Gesichts zu Korkenzieherlöckchen.

Während sie arbeitete, dachte sie über den bevorstehenden Abend nach. Heute Abend gab es keine ausgearbeiteten Pläne für die Unterhaltung der Gäste. Nach dem Abendessen würden sie Gesellschaftsspiele spielen, und Hermione würde die Damen spätestens um halb zehn nach oben zum Zubettgehen geleiten. Natürlich würde von niemandem _verlangt_, früh schlafen zu gehen. Sie waren alle Erwachsene und konnten ihre Schlafenszeit selbst bestimmen. Aber morgen würde der Unterricht im Tanzen und Reiten beginnen, die beide einige physische Energie erforderten, und sie wollte nicht, dass ihre Gäste zu müde waren, um die Zeit mit den Tanz- und Reitlehrern zu genießen.

Zufrieden mit ihrem Haar wählte sie ein Kleid aus ihrer Garderobe und schlüpfte hinein. Vor dem Spiegel blieb sie stehen, um den vollen Effekt ihrer Kleidung einzuschätzen; ihre Hand hob sich nervös zu ihrer Brust. Wie in aller Welt waren solch enthüllende Ausschnitte den Frauen angenehm gewesen? Vielleicht war die Mode für die flachbrüstigeren nicht ganz so beängstigend gewesen, aber für ein Mädchen mit einem richtigen Busen war sie sehr freizügig.

„Mach dir keine Sorgen, Schätzchen!", ermutigte sie der Spiegel. „Du bist ein Augenschmaus!"

„Du hast gut reden", antwortete Hermione giftig. „Es ist nicht deine Brust, die vor aller Welt zur Schau gestellt wird!"

Sie zupfte am Stoff, besorgt, dass der enge Rock zu viel von ihren Hüften und ihrem Hinterteil zeigte – weshalb konnten die Regency-Kleider keine _weiteren__Röcke _haben, um jemandes Problemzonen zu kaschieren?

„Nein", erklärte der Spiegel ungefragt, „es lässt deinen Hintern _nicht _zu dick aussehen!"

Sie blieb nicht stehen, um weitere Spiegelweisheiten zu hören, hängte sich ihr Ridikül ums Handgelenk und verließ ihr Zimmer.

Die Gäste hatten sich im Hauptsalon im Erdgeschoss versammelt und hielten Apéritifs in den Händen. Miss Granger hatte darauf beharrt, Ratafia, Madeira und Sherry anzubieten, aber Severus hatte eingegriffen und entschieden darauf bestanden, dass für die zahlenden Gäste moderne Getränke ebenfalls verfügbar waren.

„Je mehr sie trinken, desto glücklicher werden sie sein", hatte er sie informiert, und das Mädchen hatte der Schlagkraft seines Arguments beigepflichtet.

Der Schulleiter stand im hinteren Teil des Raums, einen Ellenbogen auf den Kaminsims gestützt, ohne einen Drink in der Hand. Bei ihm stand Lucius, und sie tauschten lakonische, säuerliche Kommentare über die umherschweifende Menge in ihren ungewöhnlichen Kostümen aus.

„Kapieren sie nicht, dass Kleider keine Leute machen?", klagte Lucius, während sein kritischer Blick auf Fortescue Parkinson lag, der unaufhörlich an seiner Krawatte zupfte und an den fünf Zentimetern Weste herumfummelte, die unter der hochgeschnittenen Front seines Rocks hervorsahen. „Ein Mann kleidet sich an, versichert sich seiner Perfektion und verlässt sein Zimmer, um keinen weiteren Gedanken auf seine Kleidung zu verschwenden."

Severus warf ihm von der Seite ein sardonisches Grinsen zu. „Ist das der Grund, weshalb ich dich so regelmäßig dabei ertappe, wie du dich im Spiegel bewunderst?"

Lucius starrte ihn an. „Es besteht ein deutlicher Unterschied zwischen seine eigene Erscheinung zu bewundern und daran herumzufummeln", informierte er seinen Freund. Er trat einen Schritt zurück und begutachtete Severus genau. „Ich muss sagen, dieser Kleidungsstil steht dir."

Severus stimmte dem nicht laut zu; eigentlich sprach er nie über seine Erscheinung. Aber er widersprach Lucius' Beobachtung nicht. Die Mode dieser geschichtlichen Epoche, die von Napoleon Bonaparte dominiert wurde, sah an einer hochgewachsenen, schlanken Gestalt gut aus, und er war mit seinem Spiegelbild nicht unzufrieden, obwohl er sich nie um das Stück oberhalb des Halstuchs kümmerte, außer dafür zu sorgen, dass er ordentlich rasiert und gekämmt war.

Um das Thema zu wechseln, nickte er der Gruppe Lehrer zu, die in der Nähe des Fensters saßen, wo das frühe Abendlicht durch die hohen Glastüren hereindrang. „Professor Mortelle sieht heute Abend gut aus."

Bereitwillig wandte Lucius seine Aufmerksamkeit der kupferhaarigen Hexe zu. „Sie ist einfach erstaunlich", sagte er ruhig.

Severus' Augenbrauen hoben sich überrascht. „Was, keine bombastischen Erklärungen?", stichelte er. „Geht es dir gut?"

„Mir geht es wirklich sehr gut." Lucius sah weiter mit unergründlichem Gesichtsausdruck zu Professor Mortelle hin.

„Das ist einmal etwas Neues!", sagte Severus. „Hast du dein Streben aufgegeben? Schließlich zeigt die Lady noch immer keine Anzeichen, dass sie deine … Beachtung erwidert."

Lucius wandte sich ihm zu, und seine grauen Augen glänzten. „Aber du warst heute nicht mit uns im Irrgarten, nicht wahr?", fragte er mit einem Anflug von Stolz.

Severus lachte. „Du hast dich der Dame im Gebüsch aufgedrängt? Das hört sich wie eine Benimm-Komödie an! Tatsächlich ein Skandal!"

Lucius sah ihn mit gerunzelter Stirn an. „Für einen Mann, dessen Raffinesse ihm einen Orden des Merlin eingebracht hat, lässt dein Verständnis für die Feinheit des Liebeswerbens erstaunlich zu wünschen übrig, Severus. Man gebraucht beständigen Druck, sicher, aber es ist eine Wirkung aus Bewunderung und Zustimmung, keine schäbige Lüsternheit." Einen Moment lang überlegte er, dann fügte er nachdenklich hinzu, „Man tastet sich langsam heran vom verbalen Liebeswerben zum physischen … in der Tat sehr langsam bei einer gewissen Art Dame."

Severus fühlte, wie sich seine Stirn runzelte, und er focht darum, es zu beenden; seine Rolle in der Regency-Woche war die des umgänglichen Gastgebers, und er wusste genau, wie er in düsterer Stimmung Menschen vergraulte. Trotzdem war Lucius' plötzliches Anmaßung von Großer-Bruder-Manieren – welche Vermessenheit! – höchst unwillkommen, und Severus musste dafür sorgen, dass der andere Mann seinen Irrtum erkannte.

„Bitte, behalte dein Sexualleben für dich", sagte er eisig.

Lucius sah geschockt aus. „Hier geht es nicht um etwas so … so Niedriges. Ich hofiere die Lady ernsthaft!"

Aber Severus schenkte ihm keine Aufmerksamkeit. Hermione Granger hatte den Raum betreten und stand für einen Augenblick auf der Schwelle, um die Gäste zu mustern. Das Lachsrosa ihres Seidenkleides schmeichelte ihr; die Farbe brachte die Wärme ihrer Augen zur Geltung und passte gut zu den leicht glänzenden, kastanienfarbenen Strähnen ihres Haars. Der tiefe, quadratische Ausschnitt – _schau ihr ins Gesicht, nicht auf die Brüste!__,_ schalt er sich selbst – war genau wie der Saum mit einer metallischen Goldborte geschmückt, und um die Empiretaille lag ein passendes, gekordeltes Goldband. Ihre Toilette hatte sie mit flachen, golden Slippern, einer Perlenkette um den Hals und Abendhandschuhen abgerundet. Sie war der Epoche entsprechend von Kopf bis Fuß perfekt, und er nicht in der Lage, den Blick von ihr abzuwenden.

Dann ging Lucius an ihm vorbei und mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen zu Miss Granger, als sei er der Gastgeber – als sei er ihr Begleiter –, und Severus erlebte ein Aufblitzen von etwas, das sich gefährlich wie Eifersucht anfühlte, eine Gefühl, mit dem er viel zu vertraut war.

Ehe er wusste, was er tat, trat er zwischen die beiden, nahm Miss Grangers Hand aus Lucius' Griff und log über seine Schulter, „Ich glaube, Leticia versucht, deine Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen."

Miss Granger lachte; anscheinend war sie ein wenig nervös aufgrund des Andrangs männlicher Aufmerksamkeit. „Guten Abend", sagte sie und lächelte in Severus' Augen hinauf.

Er fühlte, wie sich seine Lippen als Antwort kurvten. Er nahm ihre Hand und führte sie zum Kamin. „Darf ich Ihnen einen Sherry bringen?"

Sie dankte ihm, aber statt von ihr wegzugehen – ja, Lucius befand sich nun hinter Leticias Stuhl und nahm an dem Gespräch mit Minerva McGonagall teil, aber warum sollte er seine Beute aus den Augen lassen? –, winkte Severus einen Hauselfen herbei und nahm zwei Gläser Sherry von dessen Tablett. Eines bot er Hermione an, dann berührte er mit seinem Glas ihres.

„Für Hogwarts", sagte er als Trinkspruch.

Sie lächelte und schien sich darüber zu freuen. „Für Hogwarts!", stimmte sie zu, und sie tranken.

~oo0oo~

Harry gab es auf, sein Haar bändigen zu wollen und eilte aus seinem Zimmer. Er war später dran, als er vorgehabt hatte, und Hermione würde nicht allzu erfreut sein, dass er die Gäste warten ließ. Es hing nur daran, dass er, Malfoy und einige wettfreudige Männer zurückgeblieben waren, um weiter Federball zu spielen, während die anderen hineingegangen waren, um sich zum Abendessen umzukleiden.

„Pssst – Harry!"

Er blieb auf dem Treppenabsatz im ersten Stock stehen, sah sich um und erblickte Ron, der sich in den Schatten verborgen hielt.

„Wo warst du den ganzen Tag?", fragte Harry.

Ron kam ins Licht, und Harry sah, dass er seine Rgency-Kleidung trug.

„Ich war da", sagte Ron vage.

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Warum winselst du nicht einfach um Gnade und bringst es hinter dich? Normalerweise tust du das."

Rons Kiefer verkrampfte sich. „Sie hat mir ein Jahr lang keine Aufmerksamkeit geschenkt. Sie ist eine schreckliche Freundin. Ich werde mich nicht entschuldigen, es sei denn, sie tut es."

Aber Harry schüttelte immer noch den Kopf. „Du hast sie in einem Kartenspiel verwettet, Kumpel. Das wäre nicht einmal dann eine gute Idee gewesen, wenn du gewonnen hättest. Sie wäre so oder so sauer auf dich gewesen. Dass du sie verloren hast, macht es nur schlimmer."

Wenn es überhaut möglich war, sah Ron noch aufsässiger aus. „Ich habe nicht _sie __verwettet_", argumentierte er. „Ich habe den Zeitplan eingesetzt, nicht sie."

Harry sah ihn stirnrunzelnd an und versuchte, seiner Argumentation zu folgen. „Schau, Ron, so behandelt man seine Verlobte nicht – als ob sie dir nichts bedeutet."

Ron sah nach unten. „Wir sind nicht wirklich _verlobt_", murmelte er in Richtung seiner Füße.

Harry war verwirrt. „Aber du hast ihr diesen Ring gegeben – und ich hätte geschworen, dass du gesagt hast, ihr seid verlobt …"

Rons Kopf ging wieder nach oben. „Wir haben ein Einverständnis!", platzte er heraus.

Harry wandte sich angewidert ab. „Jo, Kumpel. Nun, komm mit runter zum Abendessen. Sie wird wütend sein, wenn wir uns wirklich verspäten, weißt du."

„Warte!"

Harry hielt inne. „Was ist jetzt?"

„Ich brauche eine Begleitung zum Abendessen. Ich werde nicht ohne eine Partnerin gehen, wenn sie einen hat." Einen Moment lang sah er hoffnungsvoll aus. „Es sei denn, Snape ignoriert sie, und sie ist ganz alleine?"

Harry schaute ihn mitleidig an. „Severus ist ein anständiger Kerl", sagte er. „Das hast du nie an ihm verstanden. Nein, er ignoriert sie nicht. Ich habe ihn heute überall mit ihr gesehen."

Harry ging die Treppen weiter hinunter, ohne sich darum zu kümmern, ob Ron mitkam oder nicht. Aber Ron folgte ihm und redete immer noch.

„Gehst du mir jemanden suchen, die bei mir sitzen wird?"

„Wen zum Beispiel?"

„Luna!", sagte Ron. „Parvati. Lavender. Ist mir egal, solange es eine Frau ist."

Harry erreichte das Parterre mit Ron auf den Fersen, und sie gingen Richtung Hauptsalon. „In Ordnung, aber danach sorgst du selbst für deine Begleitung!", rief Harry über seine Schulter.

Die Uhr schlug die halbe Stunde, als er den Raum betrat, was bedeutete, dass sie alle jeden Moment zum Essen hineingehen würden. Harry lächelte und nickte den Leuten zu, die ihn grüßten, während er sich durch die Gäste schlängelte, bis er zu einer Gruppe von Helfern kam, die beieinanderstanden und George zuhörten, als er ihnen eine seiner lustigen Geschichten erzählte. Harry ließ sich davon nicht ablenken, er hatte die Pointe schon einmal gehört. Lavender Brown stand etwas von den anderen entfernt und kramte auf der Suche nach etwas in ihrer Stoffhandtasche.

Harry berührte ihre Schulter, und sie sah auf. „Hi, Harry!", sagte sie fröhlich.

„Hör zu, Lavender – Ron möchte wissen, ob du während des Abendessens bei ihm sitzen willst."

Lavender schaute, als habe ihr jemand gesagt, sie habe einen Preis gewonnen. „Hat er mit Hermione Streit?", fragte sie.

„Es ist kompliziert", sagte Harry unbehaglich. „Du könntest ihn fragen. Er wollte nur wissen, ob du mit ihm zum Abendessen gehst und neben ihm sitzt, das ist alles."

Lavender kniff misstrauisch die Augen zusammen, und Harry überlegte schon, wen er deswegen als Nächste ansprechen sollte, als er aus einer unerwarteten Ecke Hilfe bekam.

„Oh, tu dem Jungen den Gefallen, Lav", sagte Malfoy und ging von den Helfern weg, um sich neben Harry zu stellen. „Tu dem Wiesel etwas Gutes."

Lavender kicherte, als hätte Malfoy ihr ein Kompliment gemacht – was, in gewisser Weise stimmte, wie Harry vermutete.

„Draco", sagte sie und berührte das alberne Federarrangement, das sie im Haar trug. „Ich denke, ich könnte das tun …"

Malfoy nahm Lavenders Hand und zog sie durch seinen Arm. „Das ist recht – als ein Gefallen für Harry", ermutigte er sie und führte sie durch die Menge. Harry folgte in ihrem Kielwasser, und das Frettchen sah zu ihm zurück. „Ich nehme an, das Wiesel ist in der Eingangshalle?", fragte er.

Harry nickte und grinste ihn an, während er seine Verwirrung verbarg. Warum sollte Malfoy eingreifen, um ihm auszuhelfen? Wer wusste, was in dieser Slytherinseele vor sich ging? Nun, Harry musste zugeben, wenn er Sport trieb – oder in einer peinlichen gesellschaftlichen Situation aushalf –, war das Frettchen brauchbar.

~oo0oo~

Hermione saß auf einem Stuhl in der Nähe der Tür, und ihre Augen wanderten regelmäßig zu der Uhr auf dem Kaminsims. Das Abendessen war gut verlaufen; den Gästen hatte das Essen geschmeckt – eine Mischung aus alten und modernen Speisen – und besonders der Wein. Die Damen hatten sich danach zurückgezogen, um sich im Salon zu amüsieren, während die Herren Port und Zigarren genossen. Padma Patil hatte sie überrascht, indem sie sich als versierte Pianistin zeigte, und sie spielte ihnen eine beruhigende Sonate vor. Parvati hatte verschiedene Muster für Handarbeiten hergestellt und sie in der Gruppe herumgezeigt, um Interesse an ihrem Handarbeitsunterricht zu erwecken, während Penny dasselbe mit ihren Zeichnungen getan hatte. Parkinson war mit Lavender in eine Ecke geschlendert, wo die beiden sich angeregt unterhielten.

Hermione versuchte, nicht auf Lavender zu starren, aber es fiel ihr schwer. Als Ron mit Lavender Brown am Arm hereinstolziert war, war Hermione sprachlos vor Zorn gewesen. Ihr sogenannter Freund hatte sich den ganzen Tag lang vor ihr versteckt – wahrscheinlich zu beschämt, um sich zu zeigen! –, und als er endlich aufgetaucht war, kam er mit Lavender! Hermione konnte nicht anders als zu bemerken, dass Molly und Arthur Weasley besorgte Blicke in ihre Richtung warfen, und um die Sache schlimmer zu machen, hatte Ron während des ganzen Essens Hermione kein einziges Mal angesehen. Sie hatte einfach keine Idee, wie sie sein Benehmen verstehen sollte. Alles, was er gesagt oder getan hatte, schien ihm kein bisschen leid zu tun. Interessierte er sich gar nicht für sie?

Snape hatte sich beim Abendessen ebenfalls ziemlich seltsam benommen. Von seinem Platz am Kopfende der Tafel aus hatte er sorgsam darauf geachtet, dass Hermiones Glas immer gefüllt war, hatte ihr jedes Gericht zuerst angeboten und sie in jedes Gespräch einbezogen, das er mit denjenigen begonnen hatte, die in seiner Nähe saßen. Tatsächlich hatte er sie so beschäftigt gehalten, dass sie kaum Zeit gehabt hatte, an Ron und dessen Benehmen zu denken, bis sie den Tisch verlassen hatte.

Jetzt wollte sie nur noch, dass der Abend vorüber war. Der Tag war gut verlaufen, ohne Katastrophen, und die Gäste schienen in einer Stimmung zu sein, die sie mit allem zufrieden sein ließ, was eine erfolgreiche Regency-Woche verhieß. Hermione jedoch war von der Anspannung erschöpt, auf jedermanns Wohlbefinden zu achten, und sie war einfach reif für ihr Bett. Ihr Elend wegen Ron kam zu ihrer Erschöpfung noch dazu; sie hegte den Verdacht, dass sie weinen würde, sobald sie alleine war, und wollte es hinter sich bringen.

Die Herren kamen von ihrem Port und den Zigarren herein, und die Damen empfingen sie freudig. Ron stolzierte an Hermione vorbei und sah in seinem Regency-Kostüm besser aus, als ihm von Rechts wegen zustand. Sofort begann er, sich lachend mit Lavender zu unterhalten. Hermione fühlten einen Stich von Eifersucht. Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass Ron sich so verhielt – während sie in der Schule waren, hatte er schließlich ein Techtelmechtel mit Lavender gehabt –, aber es erschien ihr schrecklich unfair ihr selbst gegenüber, dass er das _jetzt_ tat, während sie all ihre Aufmerksamkeit darauf richten musste, das Geldbeschaffungsprojekt zum Erfolg zu führen.

Der Schulleiter blieb neben ihr stehen, und seine schwarzen Augen blickten suchend. „Alles ist gut verlaufen", bestätigte er, ehe sie fragen konnte.

„Hier drin ebenfalls", sagte sie. „Viele der Damen haben ernsthaftes Interesse an den Zeitvertreiben der Zeit wie Zeichnen und Handarbeiten. Ich glaube, sie werden die Kurse sehr genießen, die wir für sie organisiert haben."

Er nickte. „Sie haben tatsächlich an alles gedacht", versicherte er ihr. „Ich hoffe, ich darf das sagen, aber Sie scheinen sehr müde zu sein. Müssen Sie für die Gesellschaftsspiele bleiben? Könnte Miss Clearwater nicht übernehmen, damit Sie in Ihr Zimmer gehen und sich erholen können?"

Hermione war gerührt. Wer hätte je gedacht, dass Snape ein solch aufmerksamer Begleiter sein könne? Sie blickte auf die Uhr und sah, dass es fast neun war. Sicher konnte sie noch weitere eineinhalb Stunden in Gesellschaft überstehen.

„Danke für Ihre Besorgnis, Sir, aber ich schaffe es", versprach sie. „Ich glaube, ich komme alleine zurecht – es sind nur Gesellschaftsspiele, nichts Ermüdendes oder Schwieriges."

Aus der Eingangshalle hörte man ein Klappern, und Hermione erhob sich von ihrem Stuhl.

„Erwarten wir jemanden?", fragte der Schulleiter.

„Ja, zwei weitere Gäste waren für heute Morgen angesagt, aber sie sind nicht gekommen", erklärte Hermione, ehe sie den kurzen Korridor entlang zur Eingangshalle eilte.

Zwei Hauselfen trugen Gepäck herein, und hellhaariger junger Mann sah sich in dem Raum ehrfürchtig um. Hermione erkannte ihn sofort. „Finbar Quigley!", sagte sie, trat näher und sank in einen korrekten Knicks, der ihn zu verwirren schien. „Willkommen zur Regency-Woche!"

Quigley, der als Treiber in der Irischen Quidditch-Nationalmannschaft spielte, war außerdem Spieler bei den Ballycastle Bats. Hermione war überrascht gewesen, als er geschrieben hatte, um die Woche zu buchen, während Harry und Ron darüber sehr begeistert gewesen waren. Sie erkannte ihn von Zeitungsfotos – und außerdem, das musste sie zugeben, weil sie ihn erwartet hatte.

„Ähm, danke", sagte er verlegen.

Sie lächelte ihr freundlichstes Lächeln. „Ich bin Hermione Granger", erklärte sie.

Anerkennend betrachtete er sie, und sie fühlte, wie ihr die Röte in die Wangen stieg. Dieses verdammte, tiefausgeschnittene Kleid!

„Oh, also _du bist_ Hermione", sagte Finbar mit einem gewinnenden Lächeln. „Das erklärt eine Menge."

Hermione wusste nicht, was sie darauf antworten sollte. Was um Himmels Willen konnte er damit meinen? Und sollte er nicht einen Begleiter haben?

„Ist dein Freund mit dir gekommen?", fragte sie und warf einen Blick auf die massive Holztür, die in der Nachtluft immer noch offenstand, da ein Hauself sie geöffnet hielt, während er in einer tiefen Verbeugung zur Begrüßung verharrte.

„Herm-own-ninny!"

Sie hörte seine Stimme, ehe sie ihn durch die Tür kommen sah, einen teuer aussehenden Besen in der Hand. Viktor Krum drückte ihn einem wartenden Hauselfen in die Hand und eilte auf Hermione zu, nahm sie in die Arme und gab ihr auf jede Wange einen Kuss.

„Grüß dich!", rief er, und sein sonst immer so missmutiges Gesicht war lebendig vor Vergnügen.

Hermione strampelte. „Viktor, lass mich runter!"

Er tat es und grinste ohne Reue auf sie hinab. „Bist du überrascht, mich zu sehen, ja?", fragte er.

Hermione glättete ihr Kleid und machte sich im Geiste eine Notiz, dass tiefausgeschnittene Abendkleider für plötzliche, heftige Bewegungen nicht geeignet waren. Die der Zeit gemäße Unterwäsche war weniger beengend als moderne und verlieh ihr nicht dieselbe Sicherheit hinsichtlich ihrer Fähigkeit, ihre Brüste angemessen bedeckt zu halten.

„Ja", antwortete sie etwas verspätet, „ja, sehr überrascht. Also bist du Finbars Begleiter?"

Viktor nickte und wandte sich seinem Freund zu. „Ich bin jetzt für diese Saison als Quidditchspieler bei den Bats unter Vertrag", erklärte er Hermione, während sein Arm um Finbars Schultern lag. „Es sind unsere Ferien, und als wir deine Anzeige sahen, dachten wir, wir könnten herkommen."

Hermione nickte und fragte sich, wie um Himmels Willen sie zehn Tage lang für die Unterhaltung zweier Profi-Quidditchspieler sorgen sollte.

Viktor schlug Finbar auf den Rücken. „Habe ich dir nicht gesagt, dass sie wunderschön ist?", fragte er laut.

Der Schulleiter trat ins Licht, und Hermione wurde klar, dass er ihr vom Salon gefolgt war und die ganze Zeit in den Schatten gestanden hatte. Der Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht war vollkommen höflich, aber sie dachte, dass die Höflichkeit seine Augen nicht erreichte. Als er sprach, war sein Ton in der Tat fast bissig.

„Willkommen zurück in Hogwarts, Mr Krum", sagte er, und Hermione fühlte einen Schwall echten Vergnügens, als Snape eine sehr korrekte Regency-Verbeugung machte.

Viktor schien keineswegs überrascht zu sein, denn er antwortete mit einem Hackenschlagen und verbeugte sich ebenfalls. „Sie sind Professor Snape!", stellte der Bulgare fest, und er zog seinen Teamkollegen für eine Vorstellung herbei.

„Fin, dies ist Severus Snape, der Kriegsheld. Ich habe ihn kennengelernt, als ich zum Trimagischen Turnier hier war!"

Hermione sah zu, wie die drei Männer einander begrüßten und den Hauselfen mit Gesten bedeuteten, das Gepäck nach oben zu bringen. Als sich eine Pause im Gespräch ergab, sprach sie sie an.

„Die Gäste spielen im Salon Spiele, und dann nehmen wir unseren Tee vor dem Zubettgehen", erklärte sie. „Möchtet ihr euch uns anschließen, oder zieht ihr es vor, in eure Zimmer zu gehen?"

Fin wies auf die Regency-Kleidung des Schulleiters. „Aber wir tragen keine Kostüme", sagte er.

„Das ist nicht von Bedeutung", sagte der Schulleiter hölzern, und Hermione ermunterte sie ebenfalls.

„Wirklich, wir würden uns freuen, wenn ihr dazukommt."

Eine weitere Gestalt tauchte aus dem Flur auf, und Hermione sah, dass es Harry war. Mit echter Freude kam er dazu und streckte die Hand aus. „Ich dachte, ich hätte deine Stimme gehört!", sagte er und ging auf Krum zu.

Weitere Vorstellungen folgten, und die beiden Neuankömmlinge wurden von dem Jungen, der lebte, triumphierend in den Salon geführt.

Als sie in der Eingangshalle allein waren, schaute der Schulleiter Hermione wieder fragend an. „Gehen Sie jetzt hinauf, um sich auszuruhen?", fragte er. „Ich übermittele Ihre Anweisungen an Miss Clearwater und sage den Gästen, was sie wissen müssen."

Hermione schüttelte den Kopf. Irgendwie hatte die Ankunft der beiden noch fehlenden Gäste ihre melancholische Stimmung von zuvor zerstreut. Warum sollte es sie kümmern, das Lavender sich mit Rons Aufmerksamkeiten brüstete, wenn Hermione Viktor Krum an ihrer Seite haben konnte? Das sollte genügen, um Ron wirklich zu verärgern!

„Ich bin überhaupt nicht müde", versicherte sie dem Schulleiter mit einem abwesenden Lächeln, und mit vergnüglichen Gedanken voller Rache folgte sie den jungen Zauberern zurück in den Salon.

~oo0oo~

Severus blieb für eine volle Minute dort, wo sie ihn verlassen hatte, und außer dem langsamen Zusammenballen und wieder Lösen seiner Faust war kein Anzeichen seines inneren Aufruhrs ersichtlich. Krum war eine hässliche Kreatur, mit fahler Haut, einer krummen Nase und einem seltsamen, entenfüßigen Gang – aber er war ein berühmter Athlet, und Frauen betrugen sich seltsam im Umgang mit solchen Männern. Und Granger hatte eine wundersame Revitalisierung bei der Ankunft der Nachzügler erlebt.

Mit einem Ausdruck grimmiger Entschlossenheit in den Augen schritt Severus zurück in den Salon, sein Augenmerk auf sein Hauptanliegen gerichtet: Hermione Granger vor Ablenkungen durch die Aufmerksamkeiten anderer Männer zu bewahren.

Für Hogwarts.


	10. Chapter 10

**Kapitel 10**

Samstag, 3. August 2002  
Vormittag

Das Frühstück am nächsten Morgen war eine flatterhafte Angelegenheit, dennoch ertrug Severus es seiner Meinung nach mit vorbildlicher Gelassenheit. Krum, den er als ruppigen, mürrischen Buschen in Erinnerung hatte, sprühte vor Ferienstimmung, und mit Unterstützung der jungen Leute waren er und Quigley quirliger Mittelpunkt der Party. Miss Granger schien durchaus bereit zu sein, bei ihren Spötteleien mitzumachen, aber Severus freute sich zu sehen, dass sie dabei trotzdem nicht ihr Gefühl für Anstand verlor. Noch immer war sie sehr auf ihre Arbeit konzentriert, und Severus konnte sich nur freuen, dies festzustellen. Am Tisch saß er nicht neben ihr, weil Krum diesen Platz beschlagnahmt hatte, aber von seinem Platz unter den Lehrern hatte er eine gute Sicht auf sie, und es befriedigte ihn zu sehen, dass sie gut ausgeruht aussah und helle, wache Augen hatte.

Daher konnte er sein eigenes Mahl ohne Sorge um seine Partnerin in diesem Unternehmen verzehren; ihr ging es gut, und sie kam alleine zurecht, während er Koffein und einfachen Porridge zu sich nahm. Er gestattete einem Hauselfen, ihm Kaffee nachzuschenken, und zog seinen Zeitplan aus der Tasche, um seine Agenda für den Tag zu studieren. Bei dieser Bewegung hoben sich Ronald Weasleys Augen von seinem Teller, und er verfolgte die Bewegung des persönlichen Zeitplans von Severus' Tasche auf den Tisch, dann warf er einen anklagenden Blick auf Severus' Gesicht. Severus hob eine überhebliche Augenbraue und wartete darauf, dass der Junge sprach, während er sich fragte, ob sie den relativen morgendlichen Frieden mit einem Streit stören würden. Aber Weasley überlegte es sich offensichtlich anders und senkte seinen Blick wieder auf seinen Teller voll Eier und Würstchen.

Severus schaute sich den Zeitplan genau an. An diesem Morgen hatten sie beide – Gott sei's geklagt –Tanz- und Reitunterricht. Er verstand nicht, warum die Gäste nicht einfach eines dieser beiden Angebote wählen und mit ihrer Entscheidung zufrieden sein konnten, aber Miss Granger war über den Vorschlag empört gewesen.

„Ist Ihnen klar, wie viel wir pro Kopf für jede Unterrichtsstunde bezahlen?", hatte er sie bei Beginn der Planung gefragt. „Es ist haarsträubend."

Sie hatte von der Mappe gedruckter Materialien nicht aufgesehen, die ihre Bibel während des Entwicklungsstadiums des Projekts Regency-Woche gewesen waren. „Beides, Reiten und Tanzen, waren in dieser Zeit ein wesentlicher Bestandteil des Lebens und zwei der wichtigsten Wege der Sozialisierung und des Vergnügens", hatte sie nachdrücklich geantwortet. „Darüber hinaus geizen die Muggelorganisationen, die diese Art von Events anbieten, _niemals _in diesen Bereichen." Sie hatte ein Pergament in seine Richtung geschoben, während sich ihre Augen noch immer nicht von ihrer Arbeit hoben. „Haben Sie vergessen, dass wir einen Aufpreis für jede dieser Aktivitäten verlangen, zusätzlich zum Grundpreis für die Veranstaltung? Es ist den zusätzlichen Aufwand wert, das verspreche ich Ihnen."

Seine Lippen kurvten sich bei der Erinnerung an ihre ruhige Anmaßung von Autorität. Unerträgliches Mädchen! Aber ein effizientes, dessen Vision auf dem besten Weg war, die Schule vor einem fatalen Defizit zu bewahren. Man musste ihr Anerkennung zollen – und er würde sicherstellen, dass sie diese bekam, wenn alles vorüber war.

Miss Granger sah zu den jungen Leuten hin. „Seid ihr fertig mit Essen?", fragte sie. „Ich muss Viktor und Fin zu Madam Malkin hochbringen, ehe wir unseren Tanzlehrer treffen. Penny, kümmerst du dich darum, dass jeder den Weg in den richtigen Raum findet?"

Miss Clearwater nahm es hin, und Miss Granger erhob sich von ihrem geschnitzten Holzstuhl, einem von vielen, die die Bänke an den langen Tischen in der Großen Halle ersetzt hatten. Recht hatte sie gehabt, dass die Damen in ihren langen Kleidern der Periode sich niemals auf die Bänke hätten setzen können! Als Miss Granger aufstand, sprang Krum auf die Füße und legte seinen Arm um ihre Taille.

„Habe ich dir gesagt, wie hübsch du heute aussiehst?", fragte er sie, und sein Akzent war weitaus weniger merklich als acht Jahre zuvor, als er zum ersten Mal nach Hogwarts gekommen war.

Severus blinzelte. War das erst acht Jahre her? Es schien wie eine Ewigkeit seit der Rückkehr des Dunklen Lords.

Miss Granger errötete, anscheinend erfreut über das Kompliment. Als Antwort auf Krums Frage schüttelte sie nur leicht den Kopf, und sie machte sich von ihm los, um ihn und seinen Freund Quigley nach oben in Madam Malkins Arbeitsraum zu geleiten.

„Fin, warte!", rief Ronald Weasley.

Quigley wandte sich auf den Zuruf hin um und kam schnell mit Weasley ins Gespräch, während sie die Große Halle verließen und Granger und Krum folgten.

Draco grinste Pansy Parkinson an, die neben ihm saß. „Vielleicht hat das Wiesel endlich jemanden gefunden, der mehr als Granger nach seinem Geschmack ist."

Parkinson schnaubte, gab aber keine Antwort, und ihr Blick eilte zu Severus' Gesicht hin und wieder weg – als seien sie Schulkinder, die besorgt waren, was der Schulleiter sagen würde. Wurden die albernen Kinder denn nie erwachsen?

Das Rumsen eines Metallkelches, der auf den Tisch aufschlug, war zu hören, und Severus runzelte die Stirn, als er Potters rotes, zorniges Gesicht sah.

„Warum versuchst du nicht, deine dreckige Zunge von meinem Kumpel wegzuhalten, Malfoy?"

Draco blinzelte einmal. „Aber Potter, ich versichere dir, dass ich deinen dreckigen Kumpel nie mit meiner Zunge berühren würde", sagte er in süßem Ton.

Die anderen jungen Leute lachten, aber Severus konnte sich nur wünschen, dass die beiden aufhörten mit ihrem ständigen Gezänk. Keiner von ihnen war mehr ein Schuljunge, und es war höchste Zeit, dass sie ihre jugendliche Abneigung gegeneinander fallenließen.

_Genau, wie du es mit deinen alten Schulkameraden gemacht hast?, _fragte seine innere Stimme gehässig, aber er schob den Gedanken von sich. Das war nicht der Punkt. Hier und jetzt war es wichtig, dass diese ganze Angelegenheit für Hogwarts stattfand, und Potter und Draco mussten daran denken und sich entsprechend verhalten.

Potter sprang aus seinem Stuhl auf und warf seine Stoffserviette nach Draco. Sie hatte nicht genügend Gewicht, um von Potters Stuhl zu Dracos zu fliegen, aber seine Absicht war klar.

„Wenn du deine Handschuhe hättest, könntest du mir damit ins Gesicht schlagen, und dann könnten wir uns duellieren", spottete Draco und schnipste mit einem Finger verächtlich gegen die Serviette.

„Glaub nicht, dass ich dich nicht besiegen könnte", schoss Potter zurück.

Draco zuckte mit den Schultern, stand ebenfalls auf und schnippte nicht-existierende Krümel von seinem Ärmel. „Ich habe aber nicht von Zauberstäben gesprochen, Potter, ich habe ein echtes Regency-Duell gemeint – mit Pistolen." Er sah auf und schaute Potter in die Augen. „Mein Vater hat genau solch ein Paar Duellpistolen in seiner Sammlung, alte Familienstücke – oh, und einen Hauselfen, der dafür geschult ist, sie zu laden."

Severus wählte diesen Moment, um sich ebenfalls zu erheben. „Wenn du jetzt fertig damit bist, uns zum Frühstück Unterhaltungsprogramm zu liefern, Potter, würde ich dich gern in meinem Büro sehen, ehe wir unsere Tagesaktivitäten beginnen." Er starrte auf das Gesicht des Jungen, bis Potter schließlich seine Augen von Draco abwandte und Severus ansah. „_Sofort_", fügte er in drohendem Ton hinzu.

Potter neigte leicht den Kopf, als strecke er einen verknoteten Muskel an seinem Hals, und Severus konnte sehen, wie er sich zusammenriss. „Ich komme gleich, Schulleiter", sagte er. Dann wandte er sich ohne ein weiteres Wort ab und schritt aus der Großen Halle.

Draco sah zu, wie Potter davonging, und Severus war vom Gesichtsausdruck des Jungen verwirrt. Statt des Hasses oder der Verachtung, die er erwartet hätte, schien Draco eher betrübt – sogar wehmütig. Dachte er, dass solche Angriffe der Weg waren, sich bei Potter und Weasley beliebt zu machen? Und hatte er so wenige Freunde, dass er dazu getrieben war, sich nach der Gesellschaft der Gryffindors zu sehnen? Es stimmte, dass der Einzige der Jungs aus seinem Haus, mit dem Draco noch in Verbindung stand, Blaise Zabini war, da Vincent Crabbe im Krieg umgekommen war, und Gregory Goyle nicht in der Lage zu sein schien, lange genug aus dem Gefängnis zu bleiben, um eine bedeutende Existenz in den sozialen Kreisen aufrechtzuerhalten, in denen Draco sich bewegte.

Dann machte Draco einen drollige Bemerkung zu denen, die in seiner Nähe saßen, und schlenderte aus dem Raum, ganz und gar personifizierte Regency-Sorglosigkeit.

Severus verstaute den Zeitplan mit Ronald Weasleys Namen sicher in seiner Tasche und murmelte seine Entschuldigung zu den Mitgliedern seines Kollegiums, bei denen er gesessen hatte.

McGonagall legte eine klauenartige Hand auf seinen Ärmel. „Du kommst zum Tanzunterricht?", stellte sie fest, als ob sie keinen Einwand von ihm duldete.

Er gestattete sich ein Augenrollen, eine Übung, die ihm etwas von seiner sich bildenden inneren Gereiztheit nahm. „Ja, Professor, ich werde im Tanzunterricht sein."

Er versuchte, sich ihrem Griff zu entziehen, aber sie hatte gerade fester zugepackt, genau wie eine Katze ihre Krallen einschlägt, wenn sie eine Beute loslassen soll, mit der sie noch nicht zur Genüge gespielt hat. „Und du wirst die Lesung machen, die ich dir zugeteilt habe?", beharrte sie.

Severus schälte ihre Hand von seinem Arm und trat einen ganzen Schritt zurück aus ihrer Reichweite. „Ich werde … darüber nachdenken", sagte er.

Sie runzelte die Stirn. „Bring mich nicht dazu, dich zu zwingen, Severus!", rief sie seiner sich entfernenden Gestalt nach, aber er stellte sich taub und flüchtete.

~oo0oo~

Hermione saß auf einem Stuhl in Madam Malkins Räumen und wartete darauf, dass die Schneider mit der Anpassung der Kostüme für Viktor und Fin fertig wurden. Sie nahm ihr Clipboard aus ihrem Ridikül und vergrößerte es. So weit verlief der Morgen planmäßig. Der Tanzunterricht würde um 9:30 Uhr beginnen, gefolgt von einer Reitstunde um 10:30 Uhr und dem Mittagessen um 12:30 Uhr. Am Nachmittag waren Arbeit der Theatergruppe und Spiele draußen auf dem Rasen vorgesehen. Für Interessierte konnten andere Aktivitäten geboten werden wie eine Zeichenexpedition zu einer der lokalen Sehenswürdigkeiten (Hermione konnte den Wunsch verstehen, Bilder von hübschen Blumen zu zeichnen, aber weshalb sollte jemand ein Bild der Heulenden Hütte zeichnen wollen?) oder ein ruhiger Nähnachmittag, während aus einem Roman vorgelesen wurde – natürlich von Jane Austen.

Sie richtete ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf einen großen Spiegel auf der anderen Seite des Raumes, wo Viktor stand, während Madam Malkin magisch den Saum seines Rockes absteckte. Sie hatte Viktor seit mindestens zwei Jahren nicht gesehen, als er für eine Woche in London gewesen war und sie ein- oder zweimal zum Abendessen ausgegangen waren. Das war gewesen, bevor sie und Ron offiziell ein Paar wurden – bevor er ihr den Silberring gegeben hatte, um den Platz für einen Diamanten freizuhalten, der ausgeblieben war –, und Hermione hatte Viktors Bewunderung genossen, auch wenn sie seine wiederholten Angebote abgelehnt hatte, ihr Bett zu teilen. Sie mochte Viktor, und hatte ihn immer gemocht, und es war nicht von der Hand zu weisen, dass seine Aufmerksamkeiten ihr immer einigen Status unter ihren Alterskameraden gebracht hatte. Am Abend zuvor jedoch, als Viktor ihr im Salon unaufhörlich Komplimente gemacht hatte – und, wenn sie sich nicht irrte, viel zu oft auf ihre Brust gestarrt hatte –, hatte der Schulleiter ziemlich verärgert gewirkt. Seine schwarzen Augen waren jeder ihrer Bewegungen gefolgt, so schien es, und er hatte Missbilligung ausgestrahlt. Hasste er Viktor? Es war verwirrend, und sie hatte einige Zeit wach gelegen und versucht herauszufinden, was der Schulleiter gegen Viktor Krum einzuwenden haben mochte. Sie hatte keinen Erfolg dabei gehabt, es zu verstehen, aber sie würde die Situation weiter beobachten und wenn nötig mit Snape darüber sprechen. Schließlich war Viktor ein zahlender Gast, der außerdem eine maßgeschneiderte Garderobe gekauft hatte, und es war wichtig, dass er sich willkommen und entspannt fühlte während seines Aufenthalts in Hogwarts.

Gelächter hinter ihr erregte ihre Aufmerksamkeit, und sie wandte sich um, um Fin vor dem großen Spiegel stehen zu sehen, während ein Schneider seine Ärmel absteckte. Ron lehnte an der Wand, sein Gesicht lebhaft und glücklich, und plauderte mit dem älteren Zauberer. Ron war immer verrückt auf Quidditch gewesen, seit Hermione ihn kannte. Seine Verehrung für Viktor Krum, den Starsucher, war immer in Widerstreit mit seiner Eifersucht auf Viktors Aufmerksamkeiten Hermione gegenüber gewesen. Natürlich wollte er die Gelegenheit auskosten, mit einem anderen professionellen Quidditchspieler zusammenzukommen. Er hatte seine Arbeit als Auror ziemlich langweilig gefunden, das wusste sie. Ein Fänger dunkler Zauberer zu sein bedeutete nicht, dass das Leben nur aus Intrigen und Duellen bestand; er hatte eine Menge Papierkram und Herumschleichen um Beobachtungsdetails zu erledigen, Arbeit, für die er wenig Geduld aufbrachte.

Sie seufzte, als sie ihren Freund – _ehemaligen _Freund, erinnerte sie sich selbst – in unbefangenem Umgang mit jemand anderem als ihr selbst beobachtete. Warum musste er so verächtlich über die Dinge denken, die ihr wichtig waren? Und warum sah er sie nicht mehr als Person – so sehr als Person wie zum Beispiel einen Quidditchspieler – und weniger als ein Stück Inventar, das er sich ans Revers heftete und wie ein … modisches Accessoire oder so etwas trug?

Dann kam Viktor zu ihr, gefolgt von zwei Hauselfen, die mit Kleidung und Ausrüstung beladen waren. Er war in der Kleidung eines Herren für einen Besuch auf dem Land gekleidet, komplett mit eleganten schwarzen Stiefeln, beigen Fallfronthosen* und einem dunkelblauen Rock. Er lächelte Hermione an und verbeugte sich. „Siehst du, ich lerne schon!", prahlte er. „Jetzt können wir tanzen gehen und miteinander üben."

Hermione räumte ihre Arbeit wieder in ihr Ridikül, das sie mit einem unentdeckbaren Erweiterungszauber ausgestattet hatte, und erhob sich, um mit Viktor zu gehen. „Ja, wir können zusammen hinuntergehen, und ich werde eine Partnerin für dich finden, aber möglicherweise bin ich heute Morgen zu sehr mit anderen Dingen beschäftigt, um zu tanzen." Sie lächelte in der Hoffnung, den Schlag abzumildern. „Der ganze Rest der Gäste kommt morgen an, weißt du, und ich muss eine Menge Details überprüfen."

Sie traten in den Korridor, der leer war, und Viktor schien sich aufgrund ihres Lächelns ein wenig zu sehr ermutigt zu fühlen, denn er zog sie in seine Arme und neigte den Kopf, um sie zu küssen.

Hermione schrak zurück – wer wollte um diese Zeit am Morgen zerzaust werden? –, und sie legte ihre Handflächen gegen seine Brust in dem Versuch, ihn von sich wegzuhalten.

„Viktor!", sagte sie in einem forcierten Flüstern. „Hör auf!"

„Dies _ist_ ein öffentlicher Korridor, nicht wahr?", fragte eine eisige Stimme.

Hermione entwand sich Viktors Griff und drehte sich herum, um den Schulleiter anzusehen.

„Guten Morgen, Sir", sagte Viktor und streckte die Hand aus, aber eigenartigerweise schien Snape blind für die Hand zu sein und antwortete mit einer steifen Verbeugung. Viktor, nur leicht irritiert, verbeugte sich ebenfalls.

Snape fixierte Hermione mit unheilvollem Blick. „Kann ich Sie sprechen?", fragte er.

Hermione strich den Rock ihres einfachen, weißen Morgenkleides glatt, sich der Tatsache bewusst, dass Viktor um sie herum bedeutete, ständig ihre Kleidung glätten zu müssen. „Gewiss, Schulleiter", antwortete sie ruhig.

Snape warf Viktor einen eisigen Blick zu, obgleich er Hermione ansprach. „Allein, Miss Granger?"

Viktor nickte verstehend. „Ah, Ihr besprecht geschäftliche Dinge für die Regency-Woche!", sagte er weise. „Ich sehe dich beim Tanzen, Herm-own-ninny!"

Er schlug die Hacken zusammen und verbeugte sich – nicht exakt das Benehmen eines Englischen Regency-Gentleman, aber wer wusste, wie sich Bulgaren in dieser Periode verhalten hatten? –, und es war solch ein reizender Versuch, sich den Regeln gemäß zu benehmen, dass sie es nicht über das Herz brachte, ihn zu korrigieren. Dann ging er wieder ins Zimmer hinein und rief nach nach Fin.

„Wenn es Ihnen nicht zu schwerfällt, damit aufzuhören, sich nach Mr Krum zu verzehren, würde ich gern ein Stück mit Ihnen gehen", schnappte Snape und bedeutete Hermione, dass er den Flur weiter entlangzugehen wünschte.

Hermione fühlte, wie ihr Gesicht errötete, aber sie ging mit ihm und zischte aus dem Mundwinkel, „Ich _verzehre _mich nach niemandem!"

„Dann müssen Sie mir meinen Irrtum verzeihen, denn es hatte den Anschein, dass Sie es kaum ertragen konnten, sich von ihm zu trennen!"

Endlich sah Hermione ihm mit gerunzelten Brauen ins Gesicht. Was um Himmels Willen war in den Mann gefahren? „Fühlen Sie sich nicht gut, Sir?", fragte sie in ganz anderem Tonfall.

„Natürlich fühle ich mich gut!" Seine dünnen Lippen kräuselten sich, um seine Verachtung zu zeigen, dass sie auch nur den Gedanken hegte.

Sie erreichten den Treppenabsatz, und Hermione lehnte sich gegen die Marmorbalustrade. „Nun, Sie benehmen sich seltsam, deshalb dachte ich, ich sollte fragen", entschuldigte sie sich.

Er sah finster drein, und seine dunklen Brauen trafen sich über der Wurzel seiner stattlichen Nase. „Sagen Sie mir", sagte er abrupt. „Soll ich Weasleys Zeitplan an Krum weitergeben? Würden Sie seine Gesellschaft vorziehen?"

Hermione legte den Kopf zur Seite, während sie ihn betrachtete. „Warum um alles in der Welt sollten Sie das denken?", fragte sie. Wirklich, das Letzte, was sie brauchte, war, jede Minute des Tages mit Viktor zu rangeln.

Snapes Nasenlöcher weiteten sich, als er Luft holte. „Weil Sie im Gegensatz zur Regency-Etikette anscheinend die Finger nicht voneinander lassen können!", gab er zurück.

Entschieden schüttelte Hermione den Kopf. „Sie irren sich", informierte sie ihn. „Ich habe kein Problem damit, meine Hände bei mir zu behalten, und Viktor wird es auch verstehen … letztendlich."

Snapes Stirnrunzeln schien ein wenig nachzulassen. „Soll ich die Botschaft für Sie kommunizieren?", fragte er.

Hermione schüttelte entschieden den Kopf. „Absolut nicht. Ich werde mich darum kümmern." Sie richtete sich auf und schaute auf die Uhr, die an ihr Mieder gesteckt war, ein Trick, den sie von Penny gelernt hatte. „Ich muss mit den Elfen in der Küche über das Mittagessen für Mrs Parkinson sprechen – sie hat eine Nussallergie, und das Menu muss angepasst werden – und dann treffe ich Sie im Trophäenraum zur Tanzstunde."

Snape legte eine Hand auf ihren Arm, um sie aufzuhalten. „Sind Sie sicher, dass Sie nicht Krum als Partner vorziehen?", fragte er wieder, und etwas in seiner Stimme brachte sie zum Halten.

Als sie zu ihm hinaufschaute und dabei den Strudel von Gedanken eindämmte, der durch ihr Hirn donnerte – _so viel zu tun!_ –, _sah_ sie ihn tatsächlich _an_. Sie sah seine zusammengepressten Lippen, die Anspannung um seine dunklen Augen, die senkrechte Furche zwischen seinen Brauen und fühlte den Drang, sie glattzustreichen – aber sie tat es nicht. Er starrte sie durchdringend an und strahlte Intensität dabei aus, und für einen Moment fürchtete sie, er habe ihre Gedanken gelesen. Sie erstarrte, und es schien ihr schwerer zu fallen zu atmen. Ihre Lippen teilten sich, als sie Luft holte, und sicher bildete sie es sich ein, wie sein Blick zu ihrem Mund glitt …

„N-nein", plapperte sie, verzweifelt, das Schweigen zwischen ihnen zu beenden. „Nein, ich hätte nicht lieber Viktor als meinen Partner!" Sie trat den Rückzug an. „Aber ich muss mich jetzt beeilen – auf Wiedersehen!"

Und sie ließ ihn alleine auf dem Treppenabsatz zurück und fühlte sogar bei ihrer Flucht, wie seine Augen auf ihrem Rücken brannten.

~oo0oo~

Harry ging im Büro des Schulleiters herum und stupste einen von Dumbledores alten Detektoren für dunkle Magie mit einer Fingerspitze an, während er darauf wartete, dass Severus auftauchte. Severus wies ihn immer an, nichts anzufassen, wenn er hier war, aber es gab nichts Dunkles zu entdecken, was konnte es also schaden? Über seine Schulter blickte er zu Dumbledores Portrait, aber der alte Zauberer schien zu schlafen – und trug _immer noch _Georges albernen Pokerhut.

Er lächelte für einen Moment vor sich hin, aber die gute Stimmung war nicht von Dauer. Er _hasste _es, ins Büro des Schulleiters gerufen zu werden wie – nun, wie ein Schuljunge, der Ärger mit dem Direktor hatte –, aber er schuldete Severus den Respekt, wie gebeten herzukommen. Harry hatte sich inzwischen von Severus eine Menge gefallen lassen, weil er sich so schuldig dessentwegen fühlte, wie er Severus behandelt hatte, als er noch zur Schule ging. Manchmal ging es ihm wirklich auf den Keks nachzugeben, aber dann erinnerte sich Harry an die Jahre der Abneigung und Schmähung, die Severus im Dienste des Ordens des Phönix durchgemacht hatte, und sein Widerstand zerfiel. Wie hatte Severus weitermachen können, Jahr für Jahr, ständig in Lebensgefahr, als jeder, den er kannte, gegen ihn war, und als er am Ende zu sterben erwartete?

Harry bezweifelte, dass _er_ hätte tun können, was Severus getan hatte, und das Wissen ließ ihn demütig werden.

Aber das bedeutete nicht, dass Severus sich nicht manchmal wie ein Idiot verhielt, denn das tat er.

Die Bürotür öffnete sich, und Severus rauschte mit einem furchteinflößenden Gesichtsausdruck in den Raum hinein.

Harry wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte – Severus war für sogenannten guten Zuspruch niemals empfänglich –, daher setzte Harry sich vor den Schreibtisch des Schulleiters und wartete.

Severus schritt zum Fenster, wo er stehenblieb und einen Moment lang in den hellen Sommermorgen schaute, ehe er herumwirbelte, um Harry anzusehen.

„Weißt du, dass dein Benehmen mich allzu oft veranlasst, mich zu fragen, warum die Todesser die einzige Gruppe sind, für die eine Umerziehung als notwendig erachtet wird?"

Harry erbleichte, als ihn die Worte trafen. Das Schlimmste daran war, dass Severus nicht laut sprach oder drohte, sondern sehr ruhig und ernst war. „Wie meinst du das?", fragte er und fürchtete sich vor der Antwort.

Severus kam näher und setzte sich halb auf die Kante seines Schreibtischs; dabei beugte er sich leicht zu Harry. „Ich meine, dass deine Bekundungen von Intoleranz unerträglich sind. Du kommst damit durch, weil du der Junge bist, der lebte und starb und wieder lebte – aber das macht es nicht akzeptabel, Harry."

Harry schluckte. Severus gebrauchte fast nie seinen richtigen Namen, daher war dies ein Anzeichen, dass es ihm todernst war. „Malfoy ist solch ein Bastard!", platzte Harry heraus.

Severus' Gesichtsausdruck änderte sich nicht. „Er hat einen geschmacklosen Witz über Weasleys Interesse an Quigley gemacht – ihr Kerle macht untereinander stündlich unflätige Witze über eure Männlichkeit und euren Heldenmut. Warum hast du so hundertprozentig etwas gegen den einen von tausend Kommentaren?"

Abwehrend verschränkte Harry seine Arme vor der Brust. „Er hat angedeutet, dass Rons schwul ist – Witze über homosexuelle Menschen gemacht!"

Für einen Moment schloss Severus die Augen, als sammle er seine innere Kraft. „Draco _ist _schwul, du Dussel! Er kann darüber Witze reißen, wenn er das will."

Harrys Kinnlade fiel hinunter. „Das ist er nicht!"

Severus runzelte die Stirn. „Ich war sein Hauslehrer", verwies er. „Ich versichere dir, dass es stimmt – aber das ist keine Information, die du verbreiten darfst. Das ist auch nicht der Punkt bei unserer Diskussion. Du machst dich mit deiner Zurschaustellung verbohrter Ignoranz lächerlich, und du darfst damit gerne weitermachen, wenn du möchtest – aber _nicht hier_. Nicht während dieses Events, bei all der Zeit und Energie, die Miss Granger und ihr Team investiert haben, um einen Erfolg daraus zu machen – ich darf dich daran erinnern, dass du ein Mitglied dieses Teams bist!" Er stand auf und sah kalt und streng aus. „Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass ihre Arbeit ruiniert wird! Und einige dieser Leute haben dafür bezahlt, um mit _dir __in Kontakt zu kommen_, und ich werde dafür sorgen, dass sie bekommen, was sie wollen: die Gelegenheit, mit dem Nationalhelden der Zaubererschaft Bekanntschaft zu schließen. Selbst wenn ich dir einen Knebelzauber verpassen muss, Potter, du wirst dich in Anwesenheit der Gäste dieses Events benehmen!"

Harry fühlte sich wie ein Idiot. Malfoy (er war schwul?) ging ihm _immer _unter die Haut, und das seit ihrer ersten Begegnung in Madam Malkins Geschäft, als sie elf Jahre alt waren. (Hatte er damals gewusst, dass er schwul war?) Wie zum Teufel sollte Harry damit aufhören, etwas zu tun, was er länger als sein halbes Leben lang getan hatte – nämlich mit Malfoy aneinanderzugeraten? (Wussten andere Leute, dass Malfoy schwul war? Wie konnte Harry das nicht gewusst haben?)

Harry realisierte, dass Severus etwas zu ihm gesagt hatte – etwas, das eine Antwort erforderte –, und er musste antworten.

„Entschuldigung?", fragte er und richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder zurück auf das Büro des Schulleiters.

„Habe ich dein Wort, dass du dich benehmen wirst?", fragte Severus und hörte sich an, als hinge seine Geduld am seidenen Faden.

Harry stand auf. „In Ordnung, Severus", sagte er. „Alles, was du willst."

Er streckte seine Hand aus und sah Severus geradewegs in die Augen. _Vielleicht schaut er in meine Gedanken_, dachte er. Das durfte er gerne tun, weil Harry jede Intention hatte, sein Versprechen zu halten. Schließlich war es nur noch für acht Tage. Und hier ging es nicht um Malfoy – es ging um die Schule –, und für Hogwarts würde Harry alles tun.

* Anmerkung der Übersetzerin: Fallfronthosen heißen Hosen mit doppellagigem, breitem, beidseitig geknöpftem Hosenlatz


	11. Chapter 11

**Vorbemerkung der Übersetzerin:**

In diesem Kapitel kommen wir zu den reiterlichen Aktivitäten, und als aktive Reiterin füge hier und da für interessierte Nicht-Reiter eine Erklärung als Fußnote zu.

**Kapitel 11**

Samstag, 3. August 2002  
Der Rest des Tages

Arthur Weasley ließ sich schwer auf den Stuhl neben seiner Molly fallen und wischte sich mit dem Taschentuch über das Gesicht. „Ich glaube, wir kommen gerade rechtzeitig!", sagte er und drückte ihre rundliche Hand.

Aber Molly starrte quer durch den Raum. „Schau dir Hermione an, sie tanzt mit dem Schulleiter", sagte sie. „Warum tanzt sie nicht mit Ron? Und warum haben sie beim Abendessen gestern Abend nicht beieinander gesessen? Oder beim Frühstück heute Morgen?" Sie verdrehte sich auf ihrem Stuhl und schaute in die andere Richtung, und Arthur seufzte tief. Seine Hexe war immer eine eigenwillige Frau gewesen, aber ah, was für eine Frau!

Wenn er ihre Aufmerksamkeit von ihren Kindern für eine Zeit lang ablenken könnte …

„Und dort ist Ron und tanzt mit dieser Lavender Brown", fuhr sie mit drängendem Unterton fort. „Er fragt Hermione nicht einmal!"

Minerva McGonagall, die den Tanzunterricht abhielt, klatschte in die Hände, entließ die Gäste und sagte ihnen, wie gut sie es gemacht hatten, die Quadrille zu lernen, und sie forderte sie auf, morgen wiederzukommen. Arthur lächelte seine Frau an.

„Jetzt haben wir eine Stunde vor dem Mittagessen, während das Jungvolk zum Reitunterricht geht", freute er sich und sah auf seinen persönlichen Zeitplan. „Was möchtest du gerne machen? Vielleicht, dich im Salon zum Plaudern hinsetzen? Oder wieder in unser Zimmer für ein Nickerchen?"

Molly erhob sich und schüttelte die Falten aus ihrem hübschen Regency-Kleid. Wie gut der lavendelblaue Farbton zu ihrem Haar und ihrer Haut aussah. War sonst ein Zauberer jemals solch ein Glückspilz mit seiner Frau gewesen? Aber sie murmelte vor sich hin, als ob ihren Rock auszuschütteln die Vorbereitung dafür war, in der einen oder anderen Mission loszuziehen.

„… dort ist George, ich gehe schnell hinüber und schaue, ob er mit Ron oder Hermione gesprochen –"

Arthur stand auf, nahm ihre Hand und zog sie resolut durch seinen Arm. „Dann machen wir einen Spaziergang durch das Labyrinth!", erklärte er Molly mit einem Lächeln.

Sie biss sich auf die Lippe. „Aber meinst du nicht, wir sollten herausfinden –"

Er schüttelte den Kopf und setzte sich mit ihr in Bewegung. „Ich denke, wir sollten die Kinder ihr Probleme selbst lösen lassen, Liebes. Du hast gesagt, dies sind _unsere _romantischen Ferien, weißt du noch?"

Ein kleines Lächeln erschien auf ihren Lippen. „Wie sonst hätte ich dich dazu bringen sollen mitzukommen?", fragte sie spielerisch.

Arthur ließ einen innerlichen Stoßseufzer ab. Sie würde ihn nicht dazu bringen, das Thema ernsthaft anzugehen. „Das ist eine faire Frage", stimmte er zu. „Du hättest sagen können –", er sah sich um, ob ihnen irgendjemand zuhörte, ehe er den Kopf neigte, um ihr ins Ohr zu flüstern, „'Komm zur Regency-Woche, und ich verbringe jeden Tage eine Stunde im Bett mit dir!'"

Sie brach in Lachen aus, und seine Hand hielt ihre fester. Nie hatte es eine feinere Frau gegeben! Wenn sie sich um Ron sorgte, würde er mit dem Jungen ein Wörtchen reden. Alles, um für Mollys Entspannung zu sorgen.

~oo0oo~

In direkter Nachahmung von Hermiones Haltung stemmte Draco die Hände in die Hüften und hob seine Augenbrauen so hoch, wie es nur ging.

„Folgende Möglichkeiten hast du, Missy. Ich kann dir hinaufhelfen, oder du kannst den Aufsitzblock im Stallhof benutzen."[1]

Hermione verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und hielt dabei ständig die kleine braune Stute im Auge. „Ich sehe nicht ein, weshalb ich mich nicht selbst hinauflevitieren kann", argumentierte sie.

„Und ich dachte, du wolltest ein authentisches Regency-Erlebnis!", spottete Draco.

Hermione warf einen Blick in jede Richtung. Es ging nicht an, dass … irgendjemand sie ängstlich und ungeschickt bei dieser Reitangelegenheit sah. Sie hatte ein maßgeschneidertes Reitkleid, das nach dem Vorbild eines Kleides von Prinzessin Charlotte entworfen worden war, und es war sehr chic, ein dunkelblauer Samt mit Epauletten im militärischen Stil und einem wunderbar weiten Rock. Und sie hatte deswegen monatelang ihren Mut zusammengekratzt!

„Keine Sorge – einen Vollblüter zu reiten, ist nicht dasselbe wie einen Thestral zu fliegen – Firefly wird gut auf dich aufpassen." Er streichelte die Mähne des Pferdes. „Sie hat meiner Mutter gehört, und es gibt kein besseres Pferd im Stall. Ich habe sie extra für dich ausgesucht."

Hermione schnappte nach Luft und ergriff seinen Arm. „Draco – wie kommt es, dass solch ein Trottel so aufmerksam sein kann?"

Er schüttelte den Kopf, bückte sich und verschränkte seine Hände ineinander. „Ein Fehler meinerseits, das gebe ich zu. Jetzt setz deinen Fuß hinein und halte den Mund, Dummerchen", befahl er, „und ich helfe dir, diesen Rock auf dem Damensattel zu ordnen."

~oo0oo~

Severus stand neben Lucius in der Hauptsattelkammer; der Austausch, der zwischen Draco und Miss Granger stattfand, fesselte seine Aufmerksamkeit. Er konnte nicht behaupten, dass ihm ihre Erscheinung in dem schweren Reitkleid gefiel. Es bedeckte jeden Zentimeter von ihr – du liebe Zeit, sie trug sogar ein weißes Hemd und eine Krawatte wie die eines Mannes dazu! – und der Hut war abgesehen von den Federn, die daraus ragten, keineswegs feminin. Aber er wollte sie sehr gern zu Pferd sehen – wollte an ihrer Seite über die Felder reiten. Er hätte nicht sagen können, weshalb das so war – aber in letzter Zeit hatte er so viele Impulse, die er nicht erklären konnte –, und alle schienen aus seiner Verbindung zu ihr abzuleiten.

„Gute Arbeit, Draco", sagte Lucius laut, und Severus sah, wie Draco dem Mädchen in den Sattel half. Er zeigte ihr, wie sie die Zügel halten sollte, und führte das Pferd durch den Stall in Richtung des sonnigen Hofs, wo die Reiter sich zu ihrem Unterricht sammelten.

Severus hängte den Biberhut, den er in der Hand gehalten hatte, an einen Haken an der Wand und schritt zur Tür.

Lucius hängte ihn ab und ging Severus nach. „Du sollst den Hut tragen, alter Junge", sagte er lächelnd.

Severus schwang sich in den Sattel seines schwarzen Araberhengstes, und Apollyon tänzelte unter ihm, begierig loszulaufen. „Ich trage keine Hüte", sagte er. „Leticia hat ihren verlegt – schau, ob sie ihn haben möchte."

„Aber was tust du in einer Anfängerreitstunde?", fragte Lucius amüsiert.

Severus sah an seiner Nase entlang hinunter auf seinen lachenden Freund. „Ich werde natürlich ein paar Tipps aufschnappen", antwortete er und ließ Apollyon ins Sonnenlicht losgehen.

~oo0oo~

Einen Moment lang starrte Lucius nachdenklich auf den eleganten Regency-Zylinder in seinen Händen, dann drehte er sich um und verbrachte eine ebenso lange Zeit damit, Leticia zu betrachten, während sie in der breiten Stallgasse vor der Box ihres Pferdes wartete, in der der Stallelf seiner Pflicht zu satteln nachkam. Lucius hatte Leticia Firefly reiten lassen wollen, Narcissas Stute, aber Draco hatte den Vorschlag abgelehnt.

Am Abend zuvor hatten die beiden eine Flasche Weißwein miteinander getrunken und die Liste vervollständigt, in der sie die verfügbaren Pferde den Reitern zuteilten. „Professor Mortelle wird Firefly nicht wie Granger zu schätzen wissen", hatte Draco eingewandt. „Sie ist selbst viel zu feurig; wahrscheinlich würde sie das Pferd überreizen."

Lucius hatte höhnisch gegrinst. „Deine Mutter wäre entsetzt bei dem Gedanken an das Grangermädchen auf ihrer Stute."

Draco hatte ihm in die Augen gesehen, grau in grau und ohne zu lächeln. „Mutter wohnt hier nicht mehr, Vater – und sie hat das Reiten nie so genossen wie wir – sie liebt Firefly nicht mehr als irgendeinen der Dienstboten." Er hatte seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf die Liste gerichtet. „Ich liebe Mutter von ganzem Herzen, aber sie ist kein warmherziger Mensch. Sie vermisst das Manor nicht; sie zieht bei weitem vor, ruhig zu leben mit –"

Lucius hatte eine Hand gehoben, als wolle er einen Schlag abwehren. „Erwähne mir gegenüber den Namen dieser Frau nicht!"

Und Draco hatte weiter die Einteilung der Pferde diskutiert, als ob Narcissa und ihre lesbische Gefährtin nie erwähnt worden seien.

„Professor Mortelle passt gut zu Gadabout", hatte Draco entschlossen gesagt.

Lucius hatte mit gerunzelten Augenbrauen ihre Gläser wieder gefüllt. „Gadabout ist mein zweitbestes Jagdpferd – nicht, was ich ein ruhiges Pferd nennen würde. Er ist kein Damenreitpferd."[2]

Und Draco hatte gelacht, der erste Laut uneingeschränkter Freude, den Lucius in jüngster Vergangenheit von ihm gehört hatte. „Dann passt er perfekt zu Professor Mortelle! Hast du sie reiten _gesehen_, Vater?"

Jetzt stand die rothaarige Hexe in einem strengen Reitkleid aus flaschengrünem Samt im Regency-Stil vor Gadabouts Box. Ihr Haar war zu einem eleganten Chignon geschlungen, ihr Kopf unbedeckt. Aber es war das Ding in ihrer Hand, das Lucius auf der Stelle erstarren ließ, und seine Augen hefteten sich auf die schwarze Lederreitpeitsche[3], und sein Herz schlug schneller, als ob er sich anstrengte.

Sie ging ungezwungen damit um, als sei sie ein alltägliches Teil ihrer Ausstattung, aber ihr Vorhandensein in ihrer eng behandschuhten Hand erfüllte seinen Kopf mit ungebetenen Bildern, die man besser in privaten Gefilden denn in gutbesuchten Bereichen ließ.

Als ob sie seine Augen auf sich spürte, wandte Leticia den Kopf um, bis sie Blickkontakt hatten, und im Nu schien es, als kenne sie seinen Gedanken genau. Ihre Brauen hoben sich über ihren strahlend blauen Augen, und ihre Lippen bogen sich. Lucius wollte sich ihr nähern, und er wusste, dass seine Reaktion allzu offensichtlich war, dass er sich besser von ihr abwenden sollte und seine plötzliches, dringendes Begehren, mit ihr alleine zu sein – ihr zu Füßen zu knien und sie anzubeten –, verbergen sollte, aber er war hilflos, seine aufkeimende Not zu verschleiern.

Willig schritt er in den Gesichtskreis einer Frau, die er jetzt als geschickte Verführerin erkannte.

Ganz dicht bei ihr blieb er stehen, sicher nicht zu nah für die gesellschaftliche Schicklichkeit, aber solche Überlegungen erschienen in diesem Moment recht unwichtig. Obwohl sie mehr als zehn Zentimeter kleiner war als er, hatte er das ausgeprägte Gefühl, zu ihr aufzusehen, und das beinahe unmerkliche Neigen ihres Kopfes zeigte, dass sie seinen Zustand beginnenden Verlangens erkannt hatte.

„Nun, Lucius?", fragte sie.

Ihr Ton war von fast unerträglicher Intimität, und nackt in seiner ungewohnten – wenn auch nicht wirklich unwillkommenen – Verletzlichkeit, sprach er die ersten Worte aus, die ihm in den Sinn kamen.

„Die Gerte steht Ihnen."

Das beginnende sich Biegen ihres üppigen Mundes vervollständigte sich nun zu einem vollen Lächeln, und er fühlte fast physisch ihre Akzeptanz seiner Bewunderung.

„Das tut sie."

~oo0oo~

Am anderen, schattigen Ende des Gebäudes stand Harry in einer offenen Boxentür und starrte mit einiger Beklommenheit auf das gesattelte Pferd dort. Der Stallelf hatte das Pferd gesattelt und gezäumt und schlang die Zügel durch einen Metallring, der offensichtlich zu diesem Zweck angebracht war.[4]

„Braucht Sir Hilfe beim Aufsitzen?", hatte der Elf gefragt.

„Nein, danke", hatte Harry geantwortet und den kleinen Stallknecht seiner Wege geschickt.

Jetzt schaute Harry in die uninteressierten Augen des Pferdes und schluckte. Zumindest hatte es keine Klauen an den Vorderbeinen, auch wenn es von schöner, grauer Farbe war, genau wie Seidenschnabel, der Hippogreif. In der Hoffnung, dass sonst niemand in der Nähe war, um zuzusehen, wie hilflos der Junge, der lebte, mit einem Vollblüter war, hielt Harry Blickkontakt mit dem Tier und verbeugte sich, wie Hagrid es ihn gelehrt hatte.

„Potter, was zum Teufel machst du?"

Harry zuckte wegen des ungläubigen Tons des Frettchens innerlich zusammen, aber er war ein disziplinierter Kämpfer. Er wusste, wenn er wegsah, ehe das Pferd seine Verbeugung erwiderte, konnte dies das Letzte sein, was er jemals tat. Nachdem Harry Potter gelernt hatte, wie man die Begegnung mit einem magischen Tier handhabte, vergaß er die Lektion nicht mehr.

„Ich bitte um Erlaubnis, ihn anzufassen, Malfoy. Wie sieht es denn aus, was ich tue?"

Noch immer erwiderte das Pferd seinen Blick mit recht gelangweiltem Interesse, als ob es Harry für ganz amüsant hielt, sich aber fragte, wann die echte Belustigung wohl losging. Tatsächlich schien das Pferd nicht annähernd so gefährlich zu sein, wie Seidenschnabel es war.

„Ich verstehe", murmelte Malfoy, und dann bewegte er sich vorwärts, um den Hals des Pferdes zu tätscheln, und unterbrach dabei Harrys Blickkontakt mit dem Tier.

Harry richtete sich ärgerlich auf. „Jetzt kann ich wieder von vorn anfangen – ich werde zu spät zum Unterricht kommen, und Hermione wird sauer auf mich sein. Vielen Dank, Malfoy!"

Malfoy sah ihn an, und obwohl Harry dachte, dass der andere Zauberer sich zu amüsieren schien, lachte er nicht laut. Harry nahm an, er solle für kleine Dinge dankbar sein, wo Malfoy im Spiel war.

„Schau, Potter, ich nehme an, dass diese Muggel, die dich aufgezogen haben, keine Pferde hatten", begann Malfoy.

„Meine Tante Petunia hätte nicht einmal ein kleines Tier im Haus zugelassen und erst recht kein großes, schmutziges Ding wie dieses", antwortete Harry, ehe er sich selbst bremsen konnte.

Das Pferd schnaubte[5], und Harry fühlte sich gezwungen zu sagen, „Nichts für ungut."

Draco grinste unverblümt. „Pferde sind nicht wie Hippogreife", sagte er. „Sie sind zahm. Du brauchst dich nicht zu verbeugen oder sie um Erlaubnis zu bitten, um sie anzufassen."

Harry verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und fühlte sich ein wenig lächerlich. Malfoy würde einen Festtag haben, wenn er _diese_ Story seinen Kumpels erzählte. „Nun, was _macht_ man mit ihnen?", fragte er ungeduldig.

„Tu dies", sagte Draco und holte einen Zuckerwürfel aus seiner Tasche, den er dem Pferd auf der flachen Hand hinhielt.[6] Das Pferd nahm den Leckerbissen, und seine Lippen bewegten sich dabei über Malfoys Handfläche, bis es den kleinen Zuckerklumpen fand. Dann bot Malfoy Harry einen Würfel an. „Auf geht's", ermunterte er ihn. „Duds ist freundlich."

Harry trat einen Schritt vor, den Zucker auf seiner Hand, wie Malfoy es getan hatte.

„Sei nett zu Harry, Junge", sagte Malfoy zu dem Pferd und streichelte dessen dunkelgraue Mähne. „Du wirst ihn mögen. Du wirst es sehen."

Der warme Atem des Pferdes und seine samtigen Lippen auf seiner Hand fühlten sich seltsam, aber nicht unangenehm an. Als Malfoy es ihm bedeutete, legte Harry seine freie Hand an den Hals des Pferdes und tätschelte es.

„Hast du ihn Duds genannt?", fragte er Malfoy und drehte den Kopf, um ihn anzusehen. Malfoy konnte keinesfalls den Namen seines Cousins Dudley kennen, aber der Zufall war ziemlich lustig.

Malfoy stand einen Moment lang ganz still und erwiderte Harrys Blick; dann trat er beiseite und begann, an den Steigbügeln am Sattel herumzuhantieren. „Yeah, weil er den hochtrabenden Namen 'Evening Attire' trägt, aber ich rufe ihn 'Duds' – das hat dieselbe Bedeutung, ist aber kürzer."* Er richtete die Bügelriemen und trat noch einen Schritt zurück, während er auf die Hufe des Pferdes deutete.

Harry schaute nach unten und sah die schwarzen Hufe, über denen dunkelgraue Fesseln waren gefolgt von weißen Strümpfen.[7]

„Siehst du? Sieht aus, als ob er Gamaschen trägt", sagte Malfoy. Dann bückte er sich und verschränkte seine Finger. „Greife an den Sattelknauf und stell deinen Stiefel hierhin – ich helfe dir aufsitzen."[8]

Harry gefiel es nicht, Malfoy zu erlauben, ihm zu helfen, aber was sonst konnte er tun? Die Leute warteten, und Harry hatte keine Vorstellung, wie er mit dem Pferd umgehen sollte.

Sobald er im Sattel saß, gab Malfoy ihm einige Tipps, wie er seine Füße in die Steigbügel setzen und die Zügel halten sollte. „Du kriegst das hin", sagte er. „Wir sehen uns dann draußen."

Malfoy führte Duds aus der Box[9] und ließ das Zaumzeug los. Harry sah über seine Schulter zurück, als er davonritt.

„Danke", sagte er barsch.

Malfoy lächelte, was Harrys Bauch sich anfühlen ließ, als habe er beim Hinabgehen einer Treppe eine Stufe übersprungen. Warum musste der Wichser so gut aussehen?

„Du bist mir was schuldig, Potter!", sagte er und wandte sich dann ab, um zu seinem eigenen Pferd zu gehen.

~oo0oo~

Hermione saß unbeholfen auf Firefly und fragte sich, wie die Regency-Damen es geschafft hatten, Pferde zum Vergnügen zu reiten, geschweige denn in dieser Position über Hindernisse zu springen! Ihr linker Fuß befand sich sicher im Steigbügel, und ihr rechtes Bein ruhte auf dem hervorstehenden Horn, aber sie fühlte sich völlig unfähig, speziell nach einer Stunde Reitens in der Bahn mit dem Reitlehrer, einem Squib namens Horologium Black. Mit ihr waren noch viele andere in der Anfängergruppe, die im Reiten ganz genauso schlecht waren wie sie, aber sie hasste es, zu ihnen zu gehören. Draco war mit den mittelmäßigen Reitern in der benachbarten Bahn, und Professor Mortelle arbeitete mit den Fortgeschrittenen auf einer Wiese, wo verschiedene Hindernisse aufgebaut waren.

„Sitzen Sie bequem? Kann ich Ihnen irgendwie helfen?"

Sie sah sich um und sah den Schulleiter auf seinem kohlschwarzen Pferd. Der Mann war außer seinem weißen Hemd ebenfalls ganz in Schwarz; sogar seine Krawatte war schwarz. Im Gegensatz zu den anderen Männern trug er keinen Hut auf seinem rabenschwarzen Haar, das zurückgebunden war – ein Stil, den sie zuvor an ihm noch nicht gesehen hatte. Er schien ihn anders aussehen zu lassen – irgendwie exotisch –, und sein Anblick auf dem seidig glänzenden, schönen Pferd gab ihr ein sonderbares Gefühl. Wenn sie es nicht besser gewusst hätte, hätte sie das Gefühl für … Erregung gehalten, aber das war unmöglich. Dies war schließlich Snape. Höchstwahrscheinlich war es nur eine Art von Wundsein, das von der ungewohnten Aktivität des Reitens verursacht wurde. Das würde vorbeigehen. Aber da es zu ihrer Verwirrung bei der Begegnung mit ihm auf dem Treppenabsatz im ersten Stock hinzukam, war sie besonders aufgeregt, und es fiel ihr schwer, ihm in die Augen zu sehen.

„Danke, Sir, aber mir geht es gut", sagte sie. „Wir sind jetzt gerade auf dem Weg zurück in die Ställe."

Er trieb sein Pferd neben ihres. „Dann werde ich Sie begleiten."

Hermione war sich seiner intensiv bewusst, wie er auf dem Pferd saß und aussah wie ein schneidiger Regency-Gentleman – wenn auch ein wenig wie ein verwegener. _Wenn er kein Kostüm trüge, wärst du nicht so durcheinander, _versicherte sie sich selbst, aber sie wusste nicht, ob das wirklich stimmte.

„Das ist ein schönes Pferd", sagte sie zu ihm. „Reiten Sie ihn oft? Sie scheinen fast eins zu sein mit dem Tier."

„Dies ist Apollyon", informierte er sie. „Er gehört mir – ein Geschenk der Familie Malfoy, nachdem der Krieg vorbei war. Ich reite ihn, so oft ich kann, was nicht immer so oft ist, wie ich gerne möchte."

Hermione wollte fragen, weshalb die Malfoys sich dazu verpflichtet gefühlt hatten, ihm solch ein Geschenk zu machen – ein Pferd dieser Güte kostete sicher mehrere Tausend Galleonen –, aber sie wollte ihn nicht verärgern, daher widerstand sie dem Drang. Stattdessen sagte sie, „Sie reiten sehr gut."

Er warf einen schrägen Blick auf sie hinab, die dunklen Augen sardonisch. „Als ob Sie nach einer Reitstunde einen guten Reiter von einem mittelmäßigen unterscheiden könnten?"

Sie lachte. „Nun, für mich sehen Sie gut aus!"

Sie errötete, als sie die Worte ausgesprochen hatte – wie mochte er sie auffassen? –, aber seine Aufmerksamkeit wurde schnell von ihr abgelenkt.

„Severus!", rief Lucius Malfoy, der rittlings auf seinem großen Schimmel saß. „Wir werden die Jagdstrecke abgaloppieren – kommst du mit?"

Professor Mortelle zügelte ihr Pferd neben Mr Malfoy; auf einem Fuchs derselben Größe und desselben Temperaments wie Mr Malfoys Pferd sah sie kühl und elegant aus. Der Schulleiter sah zu Hermione. „Ich muss jetzt weg", sagte er. „Zum Mittagessen treffen wir uns wieder."

„Viel Spaß!", wünschte Hermione, und mit einem gewissen Gefühl von Enttäuschung sah sie zu, wie er davongaloppierte, um zu seinen Freunden zu stoßen, und die drei ritten nebeneinander, als ihre Pferde abdrückten und das erste Hindernis nahmen, als seien sie irgendwie synchronisiert.

Hermione war sich eines Stiches von Neid bewusst – wie gern wäre sie die Vierte in dieser Reitergruppe gewesen! –, aber sogar mit Professor Mortelles Zauber, der ihr half, im Sattel von Firefly zu bleiben, wäre sie für einige Zeit noch nicht bereit zu springen. Es war entmutigend.

Sie wandte ihr Pferd Richtung Stall und ritt zu der Gruppe von Gästen, denen beim Absitzen geholfen wurde. Ron, Fin und Viktor standen am Zaun, machten Witze und flirteten mit allen Mädchen. Parkinson, Parvati, Padma und Penny waren bei ihnen genau wie Lavender, und sie waren eine fröhliche Truppe. Aber als Viktor Hermione erspähte, ging er an den Stallknechten vorbei, die den Reitern beim Absitzen halfen, und streckte die Hände nach oben, um Hermiones Taille zu ergreifen.

„Komm herunter", drängte er sie mit seinem gewinnendsten Lächeln. „Ich helfe dir."

Hermione wollte vom Pferd hinunter, daher erlaubte sie Viktor, ihr beim Absitzen zu helfen. Es war seltsam, wieder auf den Füßen zu sein, und ihre Beine fühlten sich hölzern an, aber erst, als sie den ersten Schritt machte, war ihr klar, wie sehr ihr alles wehtat.[10] Sie stützte sich auf Viktors Arm, und Penny kam mit einem mitfühlenden Ausruf zu ihr.

„Hast Du arge Schmerzen?", fragte sie besorgt. „In deinem Bad findest du eine kleine braune Flasche mit Savoir Smith's Muskelkatertonikum – der Schulleiter hat mir davon erzählt. Gib etwas davon in dein Badewasser, und es hilft gegen die Beschwerden."

Fin kam hinzu, um Pennys Aufmerksamkeit zu beanspruchen, und Viktor nutzte die Gelegenheit, einen Arm um Hermiones Schultern zu legen. „Ich wäre beglückt, deine schmerzhaften Körperteile zu massieren", murmelte er in ihr Ohr.

In der Ferne hoben sich drei Pferde, schwarz, weiß und rotbraun, und nahmen ein weiteres Hindernis. Hermione hörte kaum, was zu ihr gesagt wurde.

„Herm-own-ninny?"

Hermione lächelte Viktors zu. „Danke", sagte sie und hatte keine Idee, was sie ihm antworten könnte. „Ich muss mich jetzt beeilen, um zurück ins Schloss zu kommen – das Mittagessen wird bald serviert, weißt du!"

Und während sie von ihm wegtrat, drehte sie sich auf dem Punkt und disapparierte.

~oo0oo~

Sie vergewisserte sich in der Küche, dass Mrs Parkinsons spezielles Mittagessen wie vorgegeben zubereitet wurde, dann eilte sie zu ihrem Zimmer – aber Ron war vor ihr dort und blockierte ihren Weg hinein.

„Wo ist Krum?", fragte er, und seine Stimme war leise und bebte vor Zorn. „Ist er nicht mitgekommen, um 'deine schmerzhaften Körperteile zu massieren'?"

Sofort flammte ihr Ärger auf. „Wenn er meine schmerzhaften Körperteile massieren würde, was ginge das dich an?"

Er packte ihren Oberarm. „Du bist _meine_ Freundin – hast du das vergessen?"

Sie riss sich von ihm los. „Bei all dem Geflirte, was du betreibst? Was sollte mir dabei helfen, mich daran zu erinnern?"

Wieder griff er nach ihr, aber sie zog ihren Zauberstab. „Geh weg! Ich muss mich zum Mittagessen fertigmachen. Ich habe keine Zeit für das!"

Ron warf die Hände in die Luft, das Gesicht rot vor Zorn. „Das ist nichts Neues! Du hast seit Monaten keine Zeit für mich gehabt! Aber du hast viel Zeit für alle anderen – Krum und sogar Snape! Was ist los mit dir?"

Hermione war viel zu ärgerlich, um mit ihm zu sprechen. Sie drängelte sich an ihm vorbei in ihr Zimmer und legte hinter sich einen Schutzzauber auf die Tür.

Sie war nicht da, um Rons überstürzte Flucht den Gang hinunter zu sehen, an dessen Ende er seinen Vater vorfand, der ein ernstes Gesicht machte.

Arthur legte einen Arm um die Schultern seines Sohnes. „Komm, geh ein Stück mit mir, Ron. Ich denke, es ist Zeit für ein Gespräch."

~oo0oo~

Savoir Smith's Muskelkatertonikum wirkte wie ein Wundermittel für ihre schmerzende Muskulatur, und Hermione konnte den Rest ihres Tages ohne Muskelbeschwerden überstehen. Das Nachmittagsprogramm bot den Gästen viel unterschiedliches Amüsement, und Hermione hatte Zeit, auf ihr Clipboard zu schauen und jedes Detail festzuhalten, zuversichtlich, dass ihre Helfer die Dinge im Griff hatten.

Als sie an diesem Abend beim Dinner erschien, war sie guter Laune. Alles lief in geregelten Bahnen, sodass der nächste Tag ohne Zwischenfälle verlaufen sollte, wenn die übrigen Gäste ankamen. Nach dem Abendessen saß sie bei den Damen im Salon und genoss deren Geplauder über all die Dinge, die sie an diesem Tag getan hatten. Bei dieser kleinen Gruppe war das Projekt sehr erfolgreich; wenn sie es schaffte, der größeren Gruppe dasselbe Erlebnis zu verschaffen, wäre sie sehr zufrieden.

In dem Wissen, dass sie am Morgen kurz nach Sonnenaufgang auf und fit sein musste, schlüpfte sie früh davon, um zu Bett zu gehen, zufrieden, wie der Tag verlaufen war.

~oo0oo~

Severus sah Miss Granger, als sie sich für den Abend zurückzog, und er hieß diese Entscheidung gut. Der Sonntag würde ein anstrengender Tag werden, und er brauchte sie ausgeruht und kompetent. Seine Genugtuung hielt jedoch nur den Bruchteil eines Augenblicks an, weil er als Nächstes sah, wie Ronald Weasley die Gruppe ausgelassener Freunde verließ und dem Mädchen folgte.

Verdammt.

Ohne zu irgendjemandem etwas zu sagen, verließ Severus den Salon, trat in einen verborgenen Schrank und flohte in sein Schlafzimmer. Er schritt zur gegenüberliegenden Wand, öffnete die Tür dort und wandte sich seinem Lieblingssessel zu, nur um ein rotpelziges Kissen vorzufinden, das ihn besetzte.

„Wie gelangst du immer wieder in dieses Zimmer hinein?", fragte er die flachgesichtige Kreatur.

Der orangefarbene Kater blinzelte ihm mit wohlwollenden, gelben Augen zu, bewegte sich aber nicht aus seinem Sessel. Zumindest war er dieses Mal auf Crookshanks Besuch vorbereitet. Vom Oberteil seiner hohen Kommode holte er eine Dose Katzenkekse und ließ einen auf den Teppich fallen. Der ungebetene Besucher bewegte sich aus dem Sessel auf den Boden, um den Keks zu untersuchen.

„Danke", sagte Severus und trat über die Katze und ihren Leckerbissen, nahm seinen Platz ein und bereitete sich darauf vor, auf die Ankunft von Miss Granger und ihres Verehrers zu warten.

Lange brauchte er nicht zu warten. Er hörte Hermione Grangers leichten Schritt und das Schließen ihrer Schlafzimmertür, sehr schnell gefolgt vom deutlich schwereren Schritt Ronald Weasleys und dem Klopfen einer Faust auf Holz.

„Was willst du?"

Sie hörte sich irritiert an – exzellent.

„Ich möchte mit dir reden. Lass mich rein, Hermione."

Überheblicher Schnösel. Weshalb sollte sie ihn hineinlassen?

„Geh weg, Ronald. Morgen habe ich tausend Dinge zu erledigen, und ich gehe jetzt ins Bett."

Gutes Mädchen. Gib nicht nach.

„Ich will nicht mehr streiten, Liebes. Ich hätte diesen dummen Zeitplan nicht verwetten sollen. Da. Es tut mir leid."

Guter Gott, sicher würde das Mädchen nicht auf diesen schmeichlerischen Ton hereinfallen!

„Dummen Zeitplan? _Dumm?"_

Ah, das mochte sie nicht. Geh lieber ins Bett, Weasley.

Severus rief den Getränketrolley zu sich und goss sich ein Schlückchen Weinbrand ein.

„Es ist nur ein Stück Pergament, Hermione!"

Nachhaken, Weasley?

„Das war die ganze Zeit deine Einstellung! Dir hat nie etwas an der Regency-Woche gelegen!"

Ihr Ton steigerte sich zu einem Schreien – am besten würden sie dies bald beenden.

„Mir lag etwas an _dir_! Ich wollte Zeit mit _dir_ verbringen! Ich wollte deine Aufmerksamkeit gelegentlich einmal für mich!"

Severus schüttelte den Kopf. Weasley hatte keine Ahnung, wie er seine Sache vertreten sollte; das war klar.

„Wenn dir etwas an mir läge, läge dir etwas an den Dingen, die mir wichtig sind!"

Severus nahm einen Schluck Brandy und dachte über diese Behauptung nach – bis zu einem gewissen Punkt stimmte sie.

„Ich will dir wichtig sein, nicht die ganze Zeit die zweite Geige nach deinen verdammten Projekten spielen!"

Ah, war das wirklich so gewesen? Severus konnte in diesem Fall einen gewissen Grad an Sympathie für den Jungen fühlen – dennoch hatte Weasley einfach keine Ahnung, wie er am besten mit einer Frau umgehen sollte.

„Du warst mir wichtig, du Idiot! Ich wollte, dass du in dieser Woche _mit _mir zusammen bist – was könnte romantischer sein als eine Woche in der Regency-Epoche?"

Tränen lagen nun in ihrer Stimme – konnte der Schnösel sie nicht hören?

„Romantisch! Was ist so romantisch daran, dich eine volle Woche lang herumrennen und um Dinge kümmern zu sehen? Wann hast du dich auch nur einmal hingesetzt und einfach genossen, was du geschafft hast?"

Severus hielt mitten in der Bewegung inne, sein Glas an den Mund zu führen. Wann _hatte_ Granger sich jemals genügend entspannt, um die Ergebnisse ihrer Arbeit zu genießen? Offensichtlich war ihr die _Erfahrung __weit über _den Nutzen für Hogwarts hinaus wichtig.

Statt einer Antwort des Mädchens krachte die Tür ins Schloss, gefolgt vom erwarteten Hämmern und Rufen, aber sie wurde nicht wieder geöffnet. Severus wartete darauf, dass Weasleys Tür sich öffnete, aber das passierte nicht – dann war der Junge nach unten gegangen, um dort etwas Trost für sein angeschlagenes Selbstwertgefühl bei der Gruppe alleinstehender junger Hexen zu finden.

Der steinerne Panzer der unbezwingbaren Mauern des Schlosses waren ein Jahrtausend zuvor errichtet worden, aber viele der innenliegenden Wände waren in späteren Jahren gebaut worden, wenn sich Bedarf nach mehr Schlaf- und Klassenräumen zeigte. Manche der Wände waren dann aus Holzbalken konstruiert und oben und unten vielleicht mit Gesimsen geschmückt worden, aber sie waren nicht so dicht wie der Stein auf den Böden und in den Außenmauern.

Durch diese keineswegs undurchdringliche Barriere hörte Severus die jämmerlichen Schluchzer des Mädchens. Seine Augen schlossen sich, sein Kopf fiel leicht nach vorn, als trüge er eine schwere Last auf seinen Schultern. Sie war eine schreckliche Freundin, wenn man Weasley seine Seite erzählen hörte, aber sie war eine effiziente, unbarmherzige Projektmanagerin. Sie mochte … eine Herausforderung auf der zwischenmenschlichen Seite sein, aber sie war noch immer sehr jung, mit einem Kopf voller Regency-Fantasien. Sie verdiente es nicht, so unglücklich zu sein. Ein passender Mann konnte ihr zeigen, wie sie dieses unbezähmbare Temperament auf ihre Arbeit und auf ihre Liebe gleichmäßig verteilen konnte – Weasley war selbst einfach noch zu grün, um zu erkennen, was zu tun war.

Seine Augen öffneten sich beim Geräusch einer Bewegung, und das Haustier des Mädchens sprang auf den Sessel ihm gegenüber und begann, sich zu putzen.

„Warum gehst du nicht ins Zimmer deiner Chefin, um sie zu trösten?", forderte Severus die Katze auf.

Crookshanks sah mit einem glanzlosen, gelben Starren von seinen Fellpflegeaktivitäten auf, fast, als stelle er Severus genau dieselbe Frage.

~oo0oo~

**Anmerkung zur Übersetzung**

* Hier liegt ein englisches Wortspiel vor, das sich ins Deutsche leider nicht 1:1 übertragen lässt, ohne die Assoziation zu Dudley zu zerstören:  
"Evening Attire" = Abendkleidung  
"Duds" = Klamotten

~oo0oo~

**Anmerkungen der Übersetzerin zum Reiten**

Ich bin eine aktive Reiterin und selbst eine Zeit lang im Damensattel geritten. Hier möchte ich interessierten Lesern gern einige Informationen zur Verfügung stellen. Wer weitere Fragen hat, darf mich gern per PM kontaktieren.

[1] Ein Aufsitzblock ist ein gemauertes Treppchen mit einem kleinen Podest, an dem das Pferd vorgeführt wird, um dem Reiter das Aufsitzen zu erleichtern. Positiver Nebeneffekt dieser „Faulenzer"-Technik ist, dass der Pferderücken vor allem am Widerrist vom seitlichen Zug des Reitergewichts entlastet wird.

Rein technisch kann man alleine, ohne Hilfe, ganz undamenhaft in den Damensattel aufsitzen, indem man wie beim Herrensattel mit dem linken Fuß in den Steigbügel tritt und das rechte Bein zunächst über das Pferd schwingt, um es danach links über das obere Horn zu legen.

Zum korrekten Aufsitzen benötigt die Dame jedoch Hilfe: Der Herr steht mit dem Rücken zum Pferdekopf und verschränkt seine Hände ineinander. Die Dame setzt ihren linken Fuß in die verschränkten Hände, und der Herr hebt sie hoch, bis sie im Sattel Platz nehmen und dabei von links(!) ihr rechtes Bein über das obere Horn legen kann. Danach nimmt sie den linken Steigbügel auf und ordnet ihren Rock.

[2] Ein „Damenreitpferd" im Sinn eines Pferdes, das 1. nicht allzu wuchtig, 2. charakterlich sanft ist und 3. im Damensattel geritten werden kann, braucht für diese Reitweise eine spezielle Ausbildung. Grundsätzlich sollte es „rittig" = leicht zu reiten sein, sehr fein an den Hilfen stehen und auf Kandare geritten werden können; darüber hinaus muss das Tier an die unterschiedliche Sitzposition und die demzufolge sehr unterschiedliche Einwirkung der Reiterin gewöhnt werden. Hat ein Pferd beides gelernt, kann es mit sowohl im Herren- als auch im Damensattel geritten werden.

[3] Die Reitgerte ist beim Reiten im Damensattel ein notwendiges Werkzeug; sie ersetzt das für die Hilfengebung fehlende rechte Bein, um sich mit dem Pferd zu verständigen. Es geht dabei keineswegs darum, ein Pferd zu schlagen, sondern es mit der Gerte statt des Schenkels zu touchieren.

[4] In der heutigen, klassischen Reitlehre gilt es als eine reiterliche Todsünde, ein Pferd am Zügel anzubinden, da das Pferd – falls es erschrickt – sich ernsthaft verletzen kann.

[5] Abschnauben ist bei Pferden häufig eine Äußerung von Wohlbefinden und Entspannung.

[6] Pferde lieben in der Tat Zucker; allerdings ist er für ihre Zähne leider genauso schädlich wir für die des Menschen. Karotten sind die bessere Wahl.

[7] Duds Färbung lässt erkennen, dass er ein noch relativ junger Schimmel ist. Schimmel werden schwarz geboren; mit zunehmendem Alter werden sie immer heller, bis sie später reinweiß werden. Die Färbung verändert sich dabei an verschiedenen Körperteilen unterschiedlich schnell. Oft sind Mähne, Schweif, Hals und Extremitäten noch recht dunkel, während das Fell am Rumpf bereits heller wird.

[8] Korrektes Aufsitzen gehört zu den Grundlagen des Anfängerunterrichts im Reiten.

Besonders Anfängern fällt das Aufsitzen – auch im Herrensattel – oft schwer, weil man den Fuß relativ hoch in den Bügel setzen und sich dann mit Schwung vom Boden abstoßen muss, um sich in einer flüssigen Bewegung in den Sattel zu schwingen und nicht wie ein nasser Sack seitlich daran zu hängen. Mit seiner Hilfestellung erleichtert Draco nicht nur Harry, sondern vor allem auch dem Pferd das Aufsitzen, weil es nicht den seitlichen Druck am Widerrist aushalten muss, den das Gewichts eines Reiters auslöst, der unbeholfen am Sattel hängt und sich hochzuziehen versucht.

[9] In der Box aufzusitzen, ist sehr unüblich, denn es ist nicht ungefährlich. Normalerweise wird vor dem Stall oder auf dem Reitplatz aufgesessen, wo genügend Platz ist.

In seriösem Reitunterricht wird kein Anfänger beim ersten Reitversuch einfach auf's Pferd gesetzt und losgeschickt, sondern das Aufsitzen findet auf dem Reitplatz unter Anleitung, Hilfe und Aufsicht des Reitlehrers statt.

[10] Beim Reiten im Herrensattel lernt der Reitanfänger aufgrund des gespreizten Sitzes Muskeln am inneren Oberschenkel kennen, deren Existenz ihm vorher meist unbekannt war. Dort bildet sich der typische Reitmuskelkater am intensivsten. Im Gegensatz zum Herrensattel sitzt man im Damensattel auf einer ganz geraden Fläche; Muskelkater entsteht meiner eigenen Erfahrung nach dabei überhaupt nicht.


	12. Chapter 12

**Kapitel 12**

Sonntag, 4. August 2002

Der Morgen dämmerte so klar, wie sie es sich nur wünschen konnte, und Hermione schlüpfte in ihr bestes Tageskleid aus fein gemustertem Musselin mit kleinen blauen Lilien auf einem weißen Hintergrund. Die Empiretaille, Saum und Ausschnitt waren mit geflochtenen, ultramarinblauen Bändern eingefasst. Als sie in die Eingangshalle eilte, sah sie, dass sie als Erste unten war, genau, wie es sein sollte. Sie ordnete den Registrierungstisch und vergewisserte sich, dass dort alles stimmte, und bald stießen ihre Helferinnen dazu, die alle ihre besten Tageskleider trugen und aufgeregt über den echten Beginn der Regency-Woche waren.

Um acht Uhr ging der Schulleiter die Treppen hinab, makellos gekleidet in seiner Regency-Garderobe. Penny eilte zu ihm, und ihre blauen Augen waren hoffnungsvoll auf ihn geheftet. Hermione näherte sich langsamer und ignorierte dabei das Aufblitzen von Ärger, den sie empfand. Penny hatte echtes Interesse an Snape im Gegensatz zu Hermione, die den Schulleiter einfach brauchte, um ihren Exfreund als Eskorte zu ersetzen.

_Ich sollte Pennys persönlichen Moment mit ihm nicht stören,_ dachte sie.

Allerdings sagte er nichts, bis Hermione neben Penny stehen blieb. „Ich dachte, es ziemt sich für mich, mit Ihnen die Gäste zu begrüßen", sagte er zu Hermione. „Möglicherweise erwarten sie, mich zu sehen – obwohl Potters Anwesenheit willkommener sein könnte", fügte er süffisant hinzu.

Hermione konnte ihr Lachen nicht unterdrücken. „Oh, Harry wird nicht herunterkommen, ehe es Zeit zum Frühstück ist", versicherte sie ihm. „Er ist nicht wirklich ein Frühaufsteher."

Snape neigte zustimmend den Kopf und bot ihr dann seinen Arm. „Sollen wir hinausgehen und unsere Gäste begrüßen?", fragte er.

Hermione warf Penny einen Blick zu, die etwas verstimmt aussah, aber dies hielt Hermione nicht davon ab, den Arm des Schulleiters zu nehmen und mit ihm hinaus in den Augustmorgen zu gehen, um die ankommenden Gäste zu begrüßen.

~oo0oo~

In unmittelbarer Nähe der Großen Halle befand sich ein Raum, den inzwischen alle Violets Vorzimmer nannten, da Violets Portrait darin hing. Nach dem Frühstück gingen George und Luna zu ihrem Tisch im Vorzimmer, bereit für die Anmeldung der Gäste für die Theatergruppe der Regency-Woche. Augenscheinlich waren Theateraufführungen etwas, das die Menschen im Regency während eines Aufenthalts auf dem Lande veranstalteten, und aus irgendeinem Grund hatte George die Aufgabe erhalten, dies zu koordinieren und die Regie zu führen. Er und Luna hatten – natürlich unter Nevilles Leitung – bei dem Projekt zusammengearbeitet, die Hecken für das Labyrinth wachsen zu lassen, und es war nur selbstverständlich erschienen, sie auch zu bitten, ihm bei der Theateraufführung zu helfen. Die Aufführung sollte am Freitagabend stattfinden, was bedeutete, dass George und seine Helferin kaum fünf Tage hatten, kompetente Besetzungen zu finden, damit sie für ihre Mitgäste spielten.

Es gab eine Zeit, die nicht allzu lange zurücklag, als jeder Gedanke und jede Geste Georges von Fred komplettiert und widerspiegelt wurde. Vier Jahre waren seit Freds Tod vergangen.

George setzte sich auf einen Stuhl und öffnete das Regiebuch, worin er sich Notizen zu möglichen Schauspielern für seine Theaterveranstaltung gemacht hatte. Er hatte ausgewählte Szenen aus _Ein Sommernachtstraum _zu ihrem Projekt erkoren, und er hatte bereits einige Ideen, bei wem er für gewisse Rollen anklopfen konnte.

Im Raum waren noch weitere Tische aufgestellt, an denen die Verantwortlichen für die verschiedenen Projekte saßen: McGonagall für Tanzstunden, Lucius Malfoy für Fechtunterricht, Professor Mortelle für die Sprache der Fächer, Professor Binns für die Geschichte des Regency, Penny für Zeichnen, Parvati für Handarbeiten, Padma für Musik, Parkinson für Umgangsformen und Draco für Reitunterricht. Bis zur Mittagszeit sollten sie am Platz sein, dann konnten sie – so sagte Hermione – einfach ihre Teilnehmerlisten auf den Tischen liegen lassen, damit die Gäste sich eintragen konnten.

Bisher waren nur sehr wenige Gäste in das Vorzimmer spaziert, daher nutzte George die Gelegenheit, zum Tisch für Fechtunterricht zu gehen. Luna folgte ihm auf dem Fuße, bereit, Hilfestellung zu geben.

Lucius Malfoy hob sein Monokel ans Auge und betrachtete die beiden. „Ja, Mr Weasley?", sagte er gedehnt.

George ließ sich von Malfoys selbstherrlichem Gehabe nicht irritieren und grinste unbändig. „Hören Sie zu, Malfoy, ich habe einen Vorschlag für Sie." George beugte sich vor, als wolle er ein großes Geheimnis preisgeben, und Luna beugte sich in genau demselben Winkel parallel zu ihm vor.

Malfoy sah gelangweilt drein. „Sie haben meine … ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit."

„Ich möchte, dass Sie in unserem kleinen Theaterspiel die Rolle des Theseus übernehmen …", teilte George ihm mit.

„… des Herzogs von Athens", fügte Luna hilfreich hinzu.

Malfoys Augen weiteten sich leicht. „Und warum sollte ich etwas so … Unwahrscheinlichem zustimmen?"

George lehnte sich noch näher, und Luna spiegelte exakt seine Bewegung. „Weil ich Professor Mortelle dazu bringen werde, Hippolyta zu spielen …", vermittelte er.

„… die Verlobte des Herzogs", ergänzte Luna.

Malfoys Blick glitt dorthin, wo Professor Mortelle saß und eine bunte Auswahl von Fächern auf ihrem Tisch arrangierte. „Und haben Sie ihre Zusage sicher?", fragte er nachdenklich.

„Überlassen Sie das mir", versprach George.

~oo0oo~

Hermione spähte vormittags ins Vorzimmer und freute sich, dass es mit einer Schar von Gästen gefüllt war, die alle bereits ihre Regency-Kleidung trugen. Sie schlängelte sich durch sie hindurch und blieb an jedem Tisch stehen, um einen Blick auf die Anmeldungen zu werfen; sie war entzückt zu sehen, wie begeistert alle auf die Angebote reagierten.

Die einzige Liste mit sehr wenigen Namen darauf war diejenige vor dem fast transparenten Professor Binns, der sich die Zeit mit dem Lesen eines Lehrbuchs vertrieb. Er sah nicht auf, als sie an seinem Tisch stehen blieb, aber jemand anders sprach sie an.

„Sagen Sie mir, Miss Granger, haben Sie einen Fluch auf diese Pergamente gelegt?", fragte eine hinterhältige Stimme. „Werden diejenigen, die die Teilnahme versäumen, am Ende hässliche Flecken auf ihren Gesichtern haben?"

Hermione wirbelte zum Schulleiter herum, der mit einem guten Stück Amüsement in seinem Gesichtsausdruck auf sie herabsah, aber seine freundliche Haltung beruhigte sie nicht.

„Ich wollte nie, dass das passiert!", flüsterte sie, entsetzt über seine Anspielung auf die Mitgliederliste von Dumbledores Armee. „Ich wollte, dass die Flecken andauerten, aber ich wollte sie nie permanent machen!"

Snape sprach nicht, sondern er legte ihr eine Hand ins Kreuz und steuerte sie die Treppen hinauf und in die Große Halle, die leer war abgesehen von den Hauselfen, die das Frühstück abräumten.

„Ich habe nur Witze gemacht", sagte er dann und hob mit der Spitze eines langen Fingers ihr Kinn an, dann zog er plötzlich seine Hand von ihrem Gesicht zurück. Seine dunklen Augen waren konzentriert und wachsam, als er sie betrachtete. „Ich weiß, dass Sie nie anhaltenden Schaden beabsichtigt hatten – und ich weiß auch, wer die Behandlung bereitgestellt hat, die schließlich Miss Edgecombs Teint bereinigt hat."

Hermione fühlte, wie ihr Gesicht sich verzog, auch wenn sie gegen die Reaktion anfocht. Hätte Ron sie nicht die meiste Zeit in Aufregung gehalten, würde sie nicht so dazu neigen, regelmäßig in Tränen auszubrechen. Snape drückte ihr ein Taschentuch in die Hand, und ungeduldig trocknete sie ihre Augen.

„Es war ein schrecklicher Zauber – ich hätte ihn niemals benutzen dürfen, ohne sicher zu sein, dass er niemanden verletzen würde", gab sie zu.

Er sah sie ernst an. „Ich habe nie gehört, dass Sie etwas Derartiges wiederholt haben", sagte er ruhig. „Wir alle machen Fehler, wenn wir jung sind."

Sie war überrascht, dass er so etwas sagte, und sie musste dies gezeigt haben, denn in ironischem Ton fügte er hinzu, „Glauben Sie mir, ich weiß das."

Sie versuchte, ihm das Taschentuch zurückzugeben, aber er schüttelte den Kopf. „Behalten Sie es – man weiß nie, wann solch ein Ding nützlich ist." Ein schwaches Lächeln kurvte seine dünnen Lippen. „Außerdem schulde ich Ihnen eines für den Glücksbringer, den sie mir am Pokerabend gegeben haben."

Wieder traf sie das Gefühl der Verwirrung, das sie in den letzten paar Tagen verfolgt hatte, und Hermione schaute nach unten und steckte den feinen, mit seinen Initialen bestickten Batist in ihr Ridikül. „Nun, Sie haben ihn gut verwendet, oder?", fragte sie bei dem Gedanken, dass Snape Rons Zeitplan von ihm gewonnen hatte.

„Wie Sie sagen, Milady", sagte er, und als er das letzte Wort aussprach, lag in seinem Ton etwas zwischen einer Spöttelei und einer Liebkosung.

Erschrocken sah sie auf. „Nennen Sie mich nicht so!", widersprach sie, unsicher, ob sie sich verzweifelt oder alarmiert fühlte.

„Sie wie nennen?" Er zeigte seinen undurchdringlichsten Gesichtsausdruck.

„Sie sind wirklich unmöglich, oder?"

Er machte eine ironische Verbeugung, und sie schnaubte und schritt davon.

~oo0oo~

Nach dem Mittagessen wurde eine verkürzte Tanzstunde abgehalten. Die große Mehrheit der Teilnehmer war bei der vorherigen Stunde nicht dabei gewesen, daher begann McGonagall an diesem Tag mit dem einfachsten und bekanntesten, wenn auch in der Regency-Zeit nicht am meisten getanzten der Regency-Tänze: dem Walzer. Da die Paare Hand in Hand standen und die andere Hand des Mannes an der Taille seiner Partnerin lag, war der Walzer von vielen als 'moralisch locker' angesehen worden, und obwohl er auf Partys in London getanzt worden war, war er auf dem Land erst in späteren Jahren öfter zu sehen gewesen. Clorinda McTavish, eine entfernte Cousine von McGonagall, war eine versierte Pianistin, und ihr war ein sehr großer Preisnachlass für die Teilnahme an der Regency-Woche angeboten worden, wenn sie für den Tanzunterricht und bei abendlichen Unterhaltungen spielte, die solch eine Begleitung benötigen mochten. Sie war gleichaltrig mit McGonagall, hatte kurzgeschnittenes Silberhaar und einen steifen Mund, der einer Trockenpflaume ähnelte. Jetzt spielte sie Walzer für Walzer und betonte dabei stark den Takt, um den fröhlichen – und in manchen Fällen unkoordinierten – Teilnehmern zu helfen, ihn richtig tanzen zu lernen.

Severus wartete vergeblich auf das Erscheinen von Miss Granger. Er zog in Erwägung, einen Hauselfen zu schicken, um sie zu holen, aber er hatte keinen Zweifel, dass sie eine irgendeine Absage wegen Veranstaltungsangelegenheiten zurückschicken würde. Stattdessen sah er der umhertrampelnden Herde zu, die versuchte, einen brauchbaren Walzer zu produzieren, und sein Grinsen ruchlosen Amüsements trug ihm einen wütenden Blick und einen scharfen Tadel von Minerva McGonagall ein.

„Wenn Sie nichts Besseres zu tun haben, Schulleiter, könnten Sie anbieten, mit einer der partnerlosen Damen zu tanzen!"

Er hob eine Hand, als wolle er einen Schlag abwehren. „Frieden, Minerva", murmelte er. „Ich überlasse Ihnen das Feld."

Und er schlüpfte aus dem Raum, um sich in seine Reitkleidung umkleiden zu gehen. Sicher würde er das Mädchen in des Stallungen im Manor treffen, weshalb er dies jedoch so sehr zu tun wünschte, war ein Thema, bei dem er nicht verweilen wollte …

~oo0oo~

Hermione zog ihr geliebtes Reitkleid an, steckte sich ein keckes, gelbes Gänseblümchen ins Knopfloch und machte sich auf gen Malfoy Manor. Sie gesellte sich zu den gestiefelten Gästen, die sich am Kamin des Gesellschaftraums versammelt hatten, und ging voran durch das Flohnetzwerk.

Ohne Protest gestattete sie Draco, sie in Fireflys Sattel zu heben, dankte ihm abwesend und ritt in den Stallhof hinaus. Noch immer litt sie unter Snapes Anspielung auf das Debakel mit Marietta Edgecomb und den Zauber, der das Wort 'Petze' mit geschwollenen Pickeln über das Gesicht des treulosen Mädchens gelegt hatte. Aber noch mehr war sie von der Freundlichkeit verwirrt, die er anschließend an den Tag gelegt hatte, indem er sagte, dass er sicher war, das sie niemals wieder so etwas wiederholt habe – und von dem neckenden Gebrauch des Worts 'Milady'. Was meinte er damit?

Noch wichtiger, warum grübelte sie immer noch darüber nach?

Horologium Black begrüßte die Anfängergruppe, die heute viel größer als am Vortag war, und bemühte sich, sie alle dazu zu bringen, im Schritt um den Paddock zu reiten. Hermione versuchte, alle Anweisungen des Reitlehrers umzusetzen, aber es fiel ihr schwer, auf den Unterricht konzentriert zu bleiben. Es wäre leichter gewesen, hätten nicht die erfahrenen Reiter ihre Sprünge in ihrer Sichtweite geübt. Der schwarzgekleidete Reiter auf seinem ebenso schwarzen Pferd zog ihren Blick mehr als einmal auf sich. Es gab andere Männer zu Pferd, deren Anmut im Sattel die des Schulleiters übertraf, und eine Menge Reiter, die die Hindernisse mit derselben Mühelosigkeit nahmen, die er an den Tag legte, aber es war Snape, zu dem ihr Blick immer wieder zurückkehrte.

Der Schulleiter war zu Fuß im Hof des Stalls, als der Unterricht vorüber war, und obwohl Penelope Clearwater neben ihm stand und mit ihm plauderte, war es Hermione, auf die sein dunkler Blick gerichtet war, als sie Richtung Stallungen ritt.

Er trat vor, als sie zum Halten durchparierte, und betrachtete sie kritisch. „Ihr Sitz ist zufriedenstellend", kommentierte er, „und Sie kommen schon … mit den Zügeln klar."

Hermione war stolz auf das Lob, das sie bekam, und merkte sich das leicht aufgedrehte Gefühl, um es später zu genießen. Sie war es nicht gewohnt, von diesem Mann Lob zu erhalten.

Ihre angenehme Träumerei wurde unterbrochen, als er nach ihr griff. „Kommen Sie – ich helfe Ihnen hinunter."

Es war nicht viel anders, als mit ihm zu tanzen, wie sie es tags zuvor getan hatte, diese Sache, vom Pferderücken heruntergehoben zu werden. Dennoch fühlte sie sich seiner akuter bewusst als zuvor, der Stärke seiner Hände und seines Geruchs, einer Mischung aus männlichem Schweiß und moschusartigem Rasierwasser.

Sie dachte an Snape, als ob er ein Mann war, und das fühlte sich irgendwie überhaupt nicht _schicklich_ an.

Penny stand direkt hinter ihm und plauderte fröhlich mit Hermione über den Ritt, aber Hermiones konnte ihre Worte wegen des Geräuschs in ihrem Kopf kaum wahrnehmen – wie das Brechen von Wellen an Felsen –, nur war es ihr Herz, das so laut in ihren Ohren dröhnte, und sie schien keinen klaren Gedanken fassen zu können, geschweige denn ein vernünftiges Wort.

Snapes Aufmerksamkeit konzentrierte sich auf ihr Gesicht, und ein besorgter – sogar fragender – Blick lag in seinen Augen, aber Hermione trat schnell von ihm weg. Dabei stolperte sie über den langen Rock ihres Reitkleides, ihr Gänseblümchen fiel zu Boden, und sie versuchte dies mit Gelassenheit zu nehmen, auch wenn sie sich ganz und gar verlegen fühlte.

„Danke", murmelte sie.

Der Schulleiter bückte sich, um ihre verlorene Blume aufzuheben, und wie eine Ertrinkende, die Zuflucht suchte, nutzte sie die Gelegenheit, zu Penny zu gehen. „Können wir die Arrangements für die heutige Abendunterhaltung besprechen?", fragte sie die andere Hexe.

Penny warf dem hochgewachsenen, schweigenden Zauberer, der die Mädchen beobachtete, einen wehmutsvollen Blick zu. „Ich war gerade dabei, mit dem Schulleiter darüber zu sprechen", sagte Penny mit einem sanften Lächeln zu Snape.

Hermione zog an Pennys Arm. „Nein, ich meine die Unterhaltung für die _Damen_", beharrte sie und mied Snapes Augen.

„Ich entschuldige mich, Ladys", sagte Snape gedehnt und mit einer Verbeugung disapparierte er.

Penny seufzte laut. „Ich wünschte, er würde _mir_ vom Pferd helfen", klagte sie traurig.

Hermione schüttelte Kopf, aber sie sprach nicht laut aus, was sie dachte.

_Ich will nicht, dass er dich berührt_.

~oo0oo~

Später am Nachmittag bewegte Hermione Draco dazu, mit ihr zum Labyrinth und zurück einen Spaziergang zu machen, damit sie sehen konnte, wie die Gäste ihre freien Nachmittagsstunden verbrachten.

„Warum kannst du nicht mit Severus gehen?", fragte Draco. „Ich war dabei, Potter zu einem neuen Federballspiel herauszufordern – den Gästen hat das sehr gefallen!"

Hermione beschäftigte sich damit, den Schal neu zu drapieren, den sie um die Schultern trug. Noch immer summten ihre Nerven von ihrem Zusammentreffen mit Snape in den Stallungen, und sie wollte noch nicht wieder mit ihm umgehen müssen – ganz sicher wollte sie mit ihm überhaupt nicht alleine sein. Wer wusste, was er sagen oder tun würde, und wie sie auf ihn reagieren würde?

Draco war die weitaus sicherere Wahl.

„Du hast noch eine Menge Zeit, um mit Harry zu spielen, wenn ich mit dir fertig bin", sagte sie bestimmt und legte ihre Hand in seine Armbeuge.

Sie spazierten zum See hinunter und gingen auf dem Weg an den Gruppen vorbei, die verschiedene Spiele spielten. Die Hauselfen hatten unter den Bäumen Erfrischungen verteilt, und Hermione war mit der gebotenen Auswahl an Getränken und Häppchen zufrieden. Es erfüllte sie mit Vergnügen, die buntgekleideten Regency-Leute zu sehen, die den Sommersonnenschein und die gegenseitige Gesellschaft genossen, während sie der Zeitperiode entsprechenden Amüsements nachgingen.

Dann äußerte Draco einen Ausruf des Ärgers, und Hermione wandte sich um und sah ihn einen jungen Mann mit einer Kamera zur Rede stellen – einen jungen Mann, der gerade ein Foto von ihnen machen wollte.

„Was machst du da?", fragte Draco zornig. „Ich habe nicht gesagt, dass du mich fotografieren kannst!"

Hermione wusste, dass Draco einen Abscheu vor der kleinen, aber lästigen Gruppe von Zaubererpaparazzi hegte; er wünschte nicht, sein Privatleben der Öffentlichkeit preiszugeben, und er war ein ständiger Favorit der Fotografen. Sie hatte ihn oft damit geneckt, dass es dies war, was er dafür bekam, dass er so gut aussah, aber sie wusste auch, dass er mehr als einen Fotografen dafür bezahlt hatte, keine Bilder von ihm mit anderen Männern zu veröffentlichen.

„Eine Menge Gäste haben ihre Kameras dabei, weißt du", begann sie schnell halblaut, und dann erkannte sie den Mann mit der Kamera. „Und das ist Dennis Creevey. Sein Bruder war Fotograf – er starb in der Schlacht von Hogwarts." Sie ging mit einem freundlichen Lächeln zu dem beunruhigten jungen Zauberer. „Hi, Dennis! Natürlich kannst du Fotos machen, aber nicht von Draco, weil er das nicht möchte." Einen Moment später fügte sie hinzu, „Tatsächlich wäre es das Beste, wenn du die Leute fragst, ehe du sie fotografierst."

Dennis nickte und wich zurück, als habe er immer noch ein wenig Angst vor Dracos Rache. „Okay, Hermione. Schön, dich zu sehen!" Er winkte und ging weiter zu der Gruppe, die Bowls spielte, und seine Kamera schwankte an ihrem schwarzen Riemen um seinen Hals.

~oo0oo~

Vor dem Diner an diesem Abend war eine Stunde eingeplant, in der sich die Gäste im Salon versammelten, wo die Doppeltüren geöffnet worden waren, um den Nachbarraum anzubinden und für die erhöhte Personenzahl Platz zu schaffen. An einem großen Tisch mit Getränken taten unauffällig Hauselfen Dienst, und jedermann wurde ermutigt, Kontakte zu knüpfen und sich kennenzulernen.

Neville stand kläglich auf einer Seite; ihm war heiß in seinem Kostüm, und er scheute sich davor, sich unter die Leute zu mischen. Das Leben war für ihn leichter gewesen, als er ständig in Harrys Schatten gestanden hatte, aber der Schlangenschlächter hatte nach dem Krieg eine gewisse eigene Geltung erreicht. Fremde Menschen kamen auf der Straße zu ihm und sprachen ihn an, und Neville hasste es. Nie wusste er, was er zu jemandem sagen sollte, den er nicht kannte. Harry und Ron hatten ihm gesagt, dass es eine gute Sache war – dass Mädchen ihn umschwärmen und mit ihm schlafen wollten –, aber Neville fühlte sich damit auch nicht wohl. In vielerlei Hinsicht wünschte er sich, die Dinge wären wie früher.

Während er zur Tür schaute, kam eine junge Frau in den Raum, die er nie zuvor gesehen hatte, und seine Lippen formten ein 'O', als wolle er einen Pfiff ausstoßen. Das Mädchen – denn sicher war sie jünger als Neville – hatte flachsblondes Haar, das in Löckchen um ihren ganzen Kopf lag, und ihre Augen waren ein klares Blau, das so deutlich war, dass Neville die Farbe von seinem Platz an der Wand aus erkennen konnte. Sie trug ein silbriges Kleid, das Neville an herabfallendes Wasser erinnerte. Einen Moment lang zögerte sie im Eingang, und die Quidditchspieler, Fin und Krum, lösten sich aus ihrer Gruppe und näherten sich ihr schnell und zielgerichtet.

Aber das Mädchen ging von ihnen weg, direkt auf zu Neville. Erstaunt richtete er sich auf, wie ihn seine Oma immer anwies, und als die Schönheit vor ihm knickste, erwiderte er den Gruß mit einer Verbeugung. Hatte sie sich verlaufen? Dachte sie, er könne sie Harry vorstellen? Gerade jetzt konnte er das nicht tun, weil Harry und Draco noch immer unten am See waren und Badminton spielten.

Aber das Mädchen streckte eine behandschuhte Hand nach ihm aus und sprach mit leiser, heiserer Stimme, in der ein französischer Akzent lag.

„Du bist Neville Longbottom, ja?"

Neville nahm ihre Hand und starrte töricht in ihr schönes Gesicht, und je länger er starrte, desto sonderbarer fühlte er sich. In der Nähe dieses Mädchens zu sein, brachte ihn dazu, ihre Aufmerksamkeit halten – sie beeindrucken – zu wollen, irgendwie ihre Gunst anstelle aller anderen Männer im Raum gewinnen zu wollen. Ermutigt von einem Impuls, den er nie zuvor gespürt hatte, hob er ihre Hand an seine Lippen, und sie errötete.

„Aber ich kenne deinen Namen nicht", sagte er und hielt immer noch ihre Hand, fasziniert von dem rosa Hauch auf ihren Wangen.

Sie trat einen Schritt näher zu ihm, und er realisierte, wie viel größer er war – wie winzig sie im Vergleich zu ihm war. Eine plötzliche, männliche Entschlossenheit erfüllte ihn, sie vor Unheil zu schützen. Er behielt ihre Hand in seiner und schritt um sie herum wie ein kreisender Satellit, bis sie an der Wand stand und er sich zwischen ihr und dem Rest des Raumes befand.

„Natürlich kennst du ihn", insistierte sie leise, und ihre blauen Augen fixierten noch immer sein Gesicht, als sei er eine Art Gott. „Ich bin Gabrielle Delacour – ich habe dich kennengelernt, als ich zehn Jahre alt war." Als Neville immer noch verwirrt aussah, erklärte sie. „Beim Trimagischen Turnier musste meine Schwester mich aus dem See retten – weißt du noch?"

Und die Identität des Mädchens wurde Nevilles verdattertem Gehirn mit einem Schlag klar. Sie war Fleur Weasleys jüngere Schwester – als er sie zum letzten Mal gesehen hatte, war sie noch ein kleines Mädchen gewesen.

„Natürlich", antwortete er. „Ich erinnere mich."

Sie trat noch dichter zu ihm. „Du bist der Schlangenschlächter", sagte sie, als habe Neville es vielleicht vergessen. „Ich habe jedes einzelne Wort gelesen, das jemals über dich in den Zeitungen gestanden hat. ich glaube, du bist der mutigste Mann, von dem ich je gehört habe.

Neville hatte nicht vor, Harry zu erwähnen, aber dennoch platzte er damit heraus. „Nein, du denkst an Harry Potter."

Gabrielle, die wie die exotischste Blume roch, der Neville je begegnet war, legte ihre schmale Hand auf seinen Arm. „Harry ist ein wundervoller Mensch", sagte sie mit absoluter Überzeugung, „aber _du _bist mein Held."

Neville hatte sich zuvor gewünscht, sie zu beschützen, aber jetzt wusste er, dass er für sie kämpfen würde – wenn nötig bis zum Tod.

„Gibt es einen Platz, wo wir uns hinsetzen und uns unterhalten können?", fragte sie lieb.

Und er geleitete sie durch die offenen Glastüren in den Rosengarten, den er genau zu diesem Zweck in der Nähe des Schlosses angelegt hatte.

~oo0oo~

Ron stimmte in das allgemeine Lachen ein, als Fin und Krum ohne Gabrielle zu ihrer Gruppe zurückkehrten.

„Absichten von Neville vereitelt, ausgerechnet!", gluckste George.

Ron langweilte sich. Hermione sprach nicht mit ihm – nicht, dass er sicher war, dass er mit _ihr _reden wollte, wohlgemerkt –, und er hatte kein Interesse daran, mit Lavender oder einer der Patilschwestern zu flirten. Wirklich, das hatte er alles schon gemacht. Lieber würde er einem Quidditchmatch zusehen oder unten im Pub mit seinen Kumpels saufen.

Die Regency-Woche stellte sich als genauso sehr langweilig heraus, wie er es erwartet hatte.

Penny Clearwater kam zu ihnen herüber, und sie hatte jemanden bei sich – ein Mädchen, das Ron recht bekannt vorkam, als hätte er einmal für sie geschwärmt –, aber er konnte sie nicht einordnen. Sie war kleiner als Penny, hatte große, dunkle Augen und dunkle Locken, die mit einem saphirblauen Band zusammengebunden waren, in derselben Farbe wie ihr Abendkleid. Von dem, was er in dem langen Rock sehen konnte, hatte sie eine gute Figur; ihre Hüften waren gerundet, und ihre Brust war ein hübscher Anblick. Dann sah er ihr wieder ins Gesicht und wusste, er war dabei erwischt worden, sie zu mustern.

Penny stellte Fin und Krum vor, und trotz seiner Verlegenheit schnappte Ron ihren Namen auf.

„Dies ist Miss Romilda Vane", sagte Penny, und das dunkelhaarige Mädchen machte einen schicklichen Knicks. „Und kennst George und Ron, oder? Sie waren in deinem Haus."

Romilda lächelte beide an, aber es erschien Ron, als blicke sie ihm ein wenig länger als George in die Augen. Die ganze Gruppe bewegte sich langsam zum Getränketisch, und Romilda ließ sich zurückfallen, um neben ihm zu gehen.

„Du hättest nicht aufhören müssen, mich zu betrachten, weißt du", sagte sie und warf ihm einen koketten Blick von unter den Wimpern hervor zu.

„Weiß nicht, was du meinst", log er und nutzte ihre Erlaubnis, um wieder in ihren Ausschnitt zu schielen. Beeindruckend.

Sie lachte. „Wo ist deine Verlobte?", fragte sie.

Ron zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich bin nicht verlobt", murmelte er. „Wir hatten nur … ein Einverständnis."

Romilda lachte wieder, und Ron war überrascht. Von der Schule erinnerte er sich nicht an sie, aber wer immer sie war, diese Romilda Vane war ein vergnügtes Mädchen – ganz und gar nicht wie die sehr ernste Hermione.

„Kann ich dir etwas zu trinken holen?", fragte er und legte ihr eine Hand ins Kreuz, um andere Kerle abzuschrecken. Diese hier gehörte ihm – zumindest für jetzt.

~oo0oo~

Sybill Trelawney saß ruhig auf einem kleinen Sofa in einer dunklen Ecke und richtete ihre verschiedenen Schals und Tücher. Ihr lag nichts daran, aus ihrem Turm herunterzukommen – es verschleierte das Innere Auge, und das war für eine Seherin nicht gut –, aber der Schulleiter hatte hartnäckig verlangt, dass sie sich sehen ließ. So wenig sie ihn mochte, als er jünger war, musste sogar Sybill zugeben, dass Severus Snape sich als Held erwiesen hatte, noch bevor der Krieg vorbei war. Wenn er wollte, dass sie den Gästen zur Verfügung stand, dann würde sie das tun – und wenn er wollte, dass sie ein wenig in die Kristallkugel schaute, um die Schule zu unterstützen, dann würde sie auch dies tun.

Für Hogwarts war kein Opfer zu groß.

„Entschuldigen Sie, aber sind Sie Professor Trelawney?"

Sybill sah zu dem Mann auf, der sie angesprochen hatte. Er war mittelgroß, schätzte sie; das Auffälligste an ihm war eine Menge flauschigen weißen Haars. Er trug ein korrektes Regency-Kostüm, aber er hatte seine Pantalons in einen schillernden Gelbton verzaubert, was ihm ein sehr individuelles Aussehen verlieh.

„Ich bin Sybill Trelawney", antwortete sie und neigte leicht den Kopf. „Kennen wir uns, Sir?"

Mit einer Geste fragte der Gentleman, ob er Platz nehmen dürfe, und Sybill stimmte liebenswürdig zu. Er setzte sich auf die Sofakante und drehte sich zu ihr, und seine leicht vorstehenden Augen strahlten.

„Ich bin Xenophilius Lovegood", sagte er zu ihr, „und meine Tochter, Luna, hat mir oft von Ihnen erzählt."

Er lächelte sie an, ein freundliches, sanftes Lächeln, und Sybill fühlte, wie sich ihre Lippen erwidernd bogen. „Ah, Ihre Luna ist ein sehr braves Mädchen", rief sie, erfreut darüber, dass sie dem Elternteil einer ehemaligen Schülerin Gutes über sie berichten konnte. „Immer so aufmerksam im Unterricht und ziemlich begabt für das Sehen. Ich kann Ihnen nicht sagen, wie oft Luna sich die Mühe gemacht hat, sich nach mir zu erkundigen, Mr Lovegood, und zu fragen, wie es mir erging." Sie nickte in liebevoller Erinnerung.

„Danke, Madam", antwortete der Gentleman. „Aber bitte, Sie müssen mich Xeno nennen. Ich spüre bereits, dass wir sehr gute Freunde sein werden."

Sybill konnte sich nicht erinnern, wann sie das letzte Mal Zeit mit einem so höflichen, so echten Gentleman verbracht hatte. Sie beugte sich zu ihm und bot ihm ihre Hand. „Und Sie nennen mich bitte Sybill."

Als seine beiden großen, warmen Hände ihre umfassten, wurde Sybill von einem köstlichen, erschauernden Beben überfallen.

~oo0oo~

George wartete darauf, dass Lucius Malfoy sich von seiner Begleitung zum Getränketisch entfernte. Dann ging George schnell hin und stellte sich vor Professor Mortelle.

„Guten Abend, Professor", sagte er und lächelte freundlich. „Heute Abend sehen Sie besonders schön aus."

Die Hexe mit den tizianroten Haaren strich mit einer Hand über ihr pfauenblaues Kleid. „Danke, George", antwortete sie süß, aber ihre Augen waren leicht zusammengekniffen, als zweifle sie an seinen Motiven. „Kann ich Ihnen irgendwie behilflich sein?"

George nickte glücklich. „Sie sind eine Frau mit Scharfsinn", sagte er. „Sie können erkennen, wenn ein Bursche etwas im Sinn hat." Er schaute zum Getränketisch und vergewisserte sich, dass Malfoy noch immer anderweitig beschäftigt war. „Professor, ich möchte Sie bitten, die Rolle der Hippolyta in unserer kleinen Aufführung des _Sommernachtstraums_ zu übernehmen. Ich habe Mr Malfoys Versprechen, den Herzog von Athen zu spielen, aber nur, wenn Sie die Rolle seiner Amazonenkönigin übernehmen. Und ehrlich, Ma'am, es gibt sonst niemanden, die ich guten Gewissens bitten könnte, diese Rolle zu übernehmen." Er richtete sich auf und sagte die Wahrheit. „Unabhängig davon, ob Mr Malfoy den Theseus spielt oder nicht, nur Sie können die Königin der Amazonen richtig spielen."

Leticia brach in Lachen aus, aber es war ein sehr damenhaftes Geräusch, wie das Klingen von Glöckchen. „Sie sind ein schlimmer junger Mann", schalt sie ihn, aber trotz all ihrer Spöttelei lag ein spekulativer Ausdruck in ihren blauen Augen. „Also gut, ich werde die Rolle spielen – aber nur, weil es keine anderen Amazonen gibt, die die Rolle übernehmen können."

George stieß die Faust in die Luft. Warte nur, bis Luna das hörte!

„Danke, Professor – Sie haben mich zum glücklichsten Mann in Hogwarts gemacht!"

Und mit einer korrekten Verbeugung eilte er davon, um Luna zu finden und ihr die gute Neuigkeit mitzuteilen.

~oo0oo~

Severus beobachtete George Weasleys Interaktion mit Leticia Mortelle und fragte sich, was die Hexe getan hatte, dass der Junge die Faust in die Luft stieß und davoneilte. Lucius hatte sich an diesem Wochenende sicher seltsam benommen; tatsächlich hatte sich seine Faszination von seiner rothaarigen Femme fatale in einem solchen Maße verstärkt, dass Severus sich nicht in beider Gegenwart aufhalten konnte, ohne die Spannung wahrzunehmen. Er beschloss, sich herauszuhalten; was immer sie auskochten, ging ihn nichts an.

Der jüngere Weasley hofierte eine junge Frau, deren einziger Anspruch auf Bekanntheit nach seiner Erinnerung war, dass sie die Schuldige war, die Potter eine Schachtel mit einem Liebestrank versetzter Schokolade geschenkt hatte – dieselbe Schokolade, die Weasley an dem Tag gegessen hatte, an dem er beinahe gestorben wäre. Natürlich war das Gift, das ihn fast umgebracht hätte, in dem Wein enthalten gewesen, den Slughorn ihm zu trinken gegeben hatte, nicht in dem Liebestrank. Aber Potter hatte ihm einmal die Geschichte erzählt, wie lächerlich sich Weasley verhalten hatte, während er unter dem Einfluss des Liebestranks gestanden hatte. War es Weasley klar, dass tief in seinen Zellen Erinnerungen an seine kurze, zaubertrankbedingte Leidenschaft für Romilda Vane lagen? Sollte Severus ihn warnen?

Sicher nicht. Die Aussicht, es laufen zu lassen, war weitaus unterhaltsamer.

Obwohl es beinahe Abend war, war das sommerliche Sonnenlicht draußen noch immer hell, und Severus sah Gabrielle Delacour zwischen den Rosensträuchern, die Longbottom fest in den Fängen hatte. Der Junge war zu einem großen, breitschultrigen Mann herangewachsen, aber während er mit der zauberhaften Miss Delacour auf einer Bank saß, war er dem Irrsinn nah, und sein Mund hing weit genug offen, um Fliegen zu fangen. Longbottom war klug, wenn es um Pflanzen und Pilze ging, aber war ihm klar, wie eine Frau mit Veelablut seine Sinne verwirren und seine Entscheidungen beeinflussen konnte? Sollte Severus ihn warnen?

Dieselbe Antwort.

Trelawney war mit Xeno Lovegood in ein Gespräch vertieft, was auf bizarre Art Sinn ergab. Was Severus viel glücklicher machte, war eine köstlich errötete Miss Clearwater, die Zuwendung von Finbar Quigley erhielt. Es tat seinem Herzen ebenfalls wohl, Pansy Parkinson die Aufmerksamkeit von Viktor Krum erlangen – und behalten – zu sehen. Je weniger alleinstehende Zauberer überall waren, umso besser – seiner Meinung nach.

Aber die Person, nach der er suchte – die Person, an die zu denken er anscheinend nicht aufhören konnte – hatte ihn den größten Teil des Tages gemieden, und er war entschlossen, dies zu beenden. Er konnte ihre Zurückhaltung verstehen – schließlich war sie seit ihrer Schulzeit mit Weasley zusammen gewesen, und plötzlich Single zu sein, musste im besten Fall befremdlich für sie sein –, aber er musste ihre Anwesenheit unter den Gästen zu unterstützen und ihre Funktionstüchtigkeit bewahren.

Für Hogwarts.

Unerbittlich besuchte er jede Gästegruppe, tauschte mit jedem, der ihn grüßte, höfliches Kopfnicken und Begrüßungen aus, aber er blieb nicht zum Plaudern stehen, weil er sich auf der Suche befand. Keine Ecke ließ er uninspiziert, und an Ende durchstöberte er die Küche. Dort hatte sie nichts zu suchen, denn die Elfen waren fieberhaft dabei, das Abendessen zum Servieren vorzubereiten. Aber sie blieb wirklich aus dem Weg; ruhig saß sie in ihrem elfenbeinfarbenen Abendkleid an einem Tisch in der Ecke des Raums, und ihr Clipboard lag vor ihr, als ob sie arbeite.

Als er jedoch näherkam, sah er, dass ihr abwesender Blick nicht auf ihren Organisationsunterlagen lag, sondern auf der Wand vor ihr, und dass ihre unbehandschuhte Hand keine Feder hielt, sondern gedankenlos eine Korkenzieherlocke an ihrer Schläfe zwirbelte.

„Ihre Gäste fragen sich, wo Sie sein könnten", sagte er, nahm ihre Hand und rettete die Locke vor der Verwüstung.

Ihre großen, honigfarbenen Augen betrachteten ihn verhalten, und sachte entzog sie ihm ihre Hand.

„Ich –", begann sie, aber er erlaubte ihr nicht auszusprechen. Er zog sie auf die Füße und sah zu, während sie ihr Clipboard wieder in ihr Ridikül packte. Dann hob er ihren abgelegten Abendhandschuh vom Tisch auf und wartete, während sie ihn wieder überstreifte.

„Ich weiß nicht, warum ich nicht im Salon bin", sagte sie, während sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit stur auf ihren Handschuh richtete.

Er nahm die frisch behandschuhte Hand und zog sie in seinen Arm. „Wissen Sie das nicht, Milady?", fragte er und sah in ihr Gesicht hinunter, während seine Hand ihre Finger bedeckte.

Sie errötete und sah weg. „Ich weiß nicht, was Sie meinen", protestierte sie mit gedämpfter Stimme.

Er sah weiter auf sie hinab, geduldig und so ausdruckslos, wie nur er es schaffte, aber sie hob die Augen nicht wieder zu seinen. Wie konnte er sie der _Sicherheit _seiner Aufmerksamkeit – seines Interesses an ihrem Wohlergehen – versichern und ihr gleichzeitig sein Desinteresse in jeder fleischlichen Hinsicht übermitteln? _Lügner_, beobachtete sein innerer Kritiker, aber er ignorierte die Stimme. Jede Bewunderung, die er für Grangers physische Reize hegte, war irrelevant; sie war nicht der Typ Frau, die der Art von amourösen Intrigen frönte, die er bevorzugte – wo gegenseitige physische Befriedigung ohne Bedingungen und ohne Zukunftspläne außer einem herzlichen Adieu im Morgenlicht angestrebt wurden –, und er hatte nicht die Absicht, mit ihr sein Glück herauszufordern. Nein, er würde seine Absichten eher durch sein Handeln als durch Worte klarstellen müssen, und dank ihres schnellarbeitenden Verstandes würde sie die Botschaft verstehen, die er sandte.

Entsprechend sprach er nicht wieder, sondern führte sie durch die Küche und zurück in den Salon.

~oo0oo~

Nach dem Abendessen, währenddessen Hermione zur Rechten des Schulleiters saß und abgelenkt in ihrem Essen stocherte, verteilten sich die Gäste auf die Betätigungen ihrer Wahl. George und Luna veranlassten eine Anzahl ihrer Schauspielteilnehmer dazu, sich am Lesen ihrer Rollen zu beteiligen; viele der älteren Männer verschwanden in den Clubraum, wo sie trinken und Glücksspiele spielen konnten; die älteren Damen trafen sich im Salon, wo sie klatschen konnten und an ihren Stickereien arbeiteten, von denen ein Sortiment zur Auswahl stand; und in dem Raum, wo man sich vor dem Abendessen versammelt hatte, verleiteten viele junge Leute Clorinda McTavish dazu, ihren Platz am Klavier einzunehmen, damit sie ihre Tanzkünste üben konnten.

Hermione bat Harry, nach den Herren zu sehen – da Frauen in der Regency-Zeit niemals einen Herrenclub betreten hätten –, und sie vergewisserte sich, dass der Handarbeitszirkel der Damen es behaglich hatte. Sie scheute sich davor, wieder in den Salon zurückzukehren, weil sie keine Lust hatte, Viktors enthusiastische Versuche abzuwehren, sie zu einem Tanz zu nötigen, noch fand sie den Gedanken reizvoll, Ron dabei zuzusehen, wie er so tat, als sei sie nicht im Raum, während er den alleinstehenden Mädchen nachstellte, die mit ihm tanzen wollten. Während sie noch im Korridor verweilte, wünschte sie, sie hätte ihre Armbanduhr. Sie konnte sie nicht an ihr Abendkleid gesteckt tragen, da dies das Aussehen des Kleides ruiniert hätte, aber es wäre nett zu wissen gewesen, ob es spät genug war, sich selbst weiszumachen, dass es vernünftig wäre, zu Bett zu gehen.

Der Schulleiter war bei ihr, ehe sie auch nur wusste, dass sie nicht alleine im Flur war. Wie konnte der Mann sich so lautlos bewegen?

„Ich bin davon überzeugt, dass Sie sich nicht wohlfühlen, Miss Granger", sagte er ernst.

Hermione setzte sich in Bewegung, denn es schien keine gute Idee zu sein, mit ihm im Halbdunkel eines Innenkorridors im Schloss zu stehen. „Ich habe leichte Kopfschmerzen", log sie. „Ich glaube, ich gehe früh zu Bett."

Er nahm ihre Hand und zog sie durch seinen Arm, aber da sie bei seiner Berührung in Panik geriet, versuchte sie, sich loszureißen.

Sie waren bis zur Eingangshalle gekommen, wo sie stehen blieben und einander anstarrten. Er weigerte sich, sie loszulassen und sah sie finster an. „Bitte vergessen Sie den Gedanken, dass ich ein Auge auf Sie geworfen habe, Granger", zischte er. „In diesem _Event _sind wir Verbündete … und das ist alles, was unsere Verbindung angeht!"

Hermione hörte ihn gekränkt. Was war mit ihr los? Jedes Mal, wenn Snape auftauchte, schien sie komplett den Überblick zu verlieren, was sie tun sollte, und darüber hinaus war er sich ihrer Verwirrung voll bewusst. Offensichtlich war er nicht so … _verwirrt_ ihretwegen wie sie seinetwegen. Plötzlich machte diese Erkenntnis sie ärgerlich.

Sie hob das Kinn. „Ich weiß nicht, wovon Sie reden", stellte sie fest. „Ich denke nicht über Sie nach, Snape! Und darüber hinaus ist es unfair, dass Sie mich anpflaumen, wenn es mir nicht gutgeht! Ich kann ohne irgendwelche Hilfe von Ihnen in mein Zimmer gehen!"

Augenblicklich war sein Ärger verpufft, als ob es für ihn akzeptabler war, wenn sie ihre Stimme ihm gegenüber erhob, als der Verdacht, dass sie sich von ihm angezogen fühlte.

„Ich habe keinen Zweifel, dass Sie das können", sagte er, hielt ihre Hand fest und ging mit ihr zu den Treppen. „Gleichwohl fühle ich mich besser, wenn ich Sie sicher dort weiß, wie es jedem _Gentleman_ erginge."

Seine Betonung des Wortes brachten Hermione in die richtige Gemütsverfassung zurück. Er blieb in der Rolle des galanten Regency-Aristokraten, und sie sollte ihm den Gefallen erwidern.

„Ich danke Ihnen, Sir", antwortete sie.

Während sie die Treppen hinaufstiegen, sprachen sie über die Geschehnisse des Tages, und Hermione gestand sich ein, dass Snape bei der Regency-Woche nicht der uninteressierte Zuschauer war, wie sie es von ihm erwartet hatte. Von Anfang an hatte er Geringschätzung für das Projekt bekundet – war, so war es ihr oft vorgekommen, während der Planung bei jedem Aspekt anderer Meinung als sie gewesen – und hatte den Eindruck erweckt, dass er bei dem Event nur aufgrund der Notwendigkeit in Erscheinung treten würde. Stattdessen zeigte er sich als Bollwerk der Verlässlichkeit, als unerschütterlicher Verbündeter und – abgedroschene Phrase, die es war – als ein Fels in der Brandung.

Als sie mit ihm an ihrer Tür stand, bot sie ihm ihre Hand und dankte ihm für seine Besonnenheit. Zu ihrer Überraschung und Freude führte er ihre behandschuhten Finger an seine Lippen.

„Natürlich, Milady – für Hogwarts."

Sie schluckte, machte einen kleinen Knicks und entfloh in ihr Zimmer. Das wilde Kreisen ihrer Gedanken um Snape verursachte ihr dasselbe seekranke Gefühl, das sie in einem Muggel-Freizeitpark in einer Achterbahn empfunden hatte – und die Kopfschmerzen, die sie vorgegeben hatte, waren im Anzug. Es war, als könne sie weder eine negative noch eine positive Meinung über ihn länger als fünf Minuten am Stück aufrechterhalten. Sie fühlte sich jenseits von Verwirrung, deutlich im Bereich von Wahnsinn.

Das Schlimmste von allem war die verrückte Erkenntnis, dass sie sich wünschte, sie hätte ihn in ihr Schlafzimmer gebeten.

~oo0oo~

Severus starrte einen Moment lang auf ihre geschlossene Tür; dann schritt er den Korridor hinunter und trat dann in den dunklen Eingang an dessen Ende. Dieses Mal war er nicht überrascht, die orangefarbene Katze zu sehen, wenn er auch ein wenig erschrak, als sie an ihm vorbei in den schlecht beleuchteten Durchgang flitzte. Rannte sie, um Eintritt bei _ihr _fordern?

Glückspilz.

Er ging zu der hohen Kommode und begann, seine Taschen zu leeren, das erste Ritual seiner Vorbereitung, um zu Bett zu gehen. Aus seinem Rock holte er Ronalds persönlichen Zeitplan, ein zartes Damentaschentuch, einen angelaufenen Silberring, und auf Letzteren legte er ein verwelktes gelbes Gänseblümchen. Nach weiterer Überlegung deponierte er die Blüte zwischen den Seiten des Buches, das er in der Tasche bei sich trug, und presste sie fest zusammen, um sie flachzudrücken.

„Dummkopf", sagte er, aber in seiner Stimme lag wenig Feuer. Seine Idiotie war unbestritten – weshalb hielt er am Besitz all dieser Dinge fest? –, aber er war körperlich zu erschöpft und seelisch zu verwirrt, um sich heute Abend selbst ordentlich zu beschimpfen.

Stattdessen ging er hinüber, um sich einen Schwenker Weinbrand einzugießen und setzte sich in den Sessel, der der Wand am nächsten stand – ihrer Wand – und lauschte nach dem nächtlichen Strömen der Tränen ihres gebrochenen Herzens. Die Fingerspitzen der linken Hand, die ihr am nächsten war, presste er auf das glatte Holz, das sie voneinander trennte, als würde eine sorgsame Untersuchung der Oberfläche die unausgegorenen Fragen in seinem Kopf beantworten.

Als der Weinbrand ausgetrunken war, kam noch immer kein Laut aus dem Zimmer des Mädchens. In gewissem Maße froh über diese Tatsache ging er zu Bett und träumte unruhige Träume, an die er sich nicht erinnern konnte.

~oo0oo~

Anmerkung der Autorin: Das Alter von Gabrielle Delacour wurde verändert, damit sie in dieser Geschichte achtzehn Jahre alt ist.


	13. Chapter 13a

**Kapitel 13a**

Montag, 5. August 2002  
Vormittag

In dieser Nacht schlief Hermione nicht gut. Die Tatsache, dass Snape sie bis zu ihrer Tür begleitet hatte, fast, als ob er vorzubeugen wünschte, dass irgendjemand anders es tat, hatte sie nicht davor bewahrt, bis spät in der Nacht wach zu liegen und zu versuchen, ihre Gefühle zu ordnen. Nie zuvor hatte sie sich geweigert, eine von Rons halbherzigen Entschuldigungen zu akzeptieren, und es gab ihr ein sonderbares Gefühl, nicht nachzugeben. Aber wenn sie ihm in der Vergangenheit vergeben hatte, war dies gewesen, weil sie ihn vermisst hatte und wollte, dass er bei ihr war. Jetzt vermisste sie ihn überhaupt nicht, obwohl er so lange ihr Freund gewesen war, dass sie kaum wusste, wie sie ohne ihn über sich selbst denken sollte. Single zu sein würde verändern, wie sie mit Männern umging. Mit der Sicherheit eines festen Freundes an ihrer Seite war sie in der Lage gewesen, zu anderen Männern uneingeschränkt in Beziehung zu stehen, ihres Status als ein Teil eines Paares gewiss. Aber jetzt fühlte sie sich etwas verwirrt von Viktors Flirtversuchen und Fins bewunderten Blicken und ja, sogar von den förmlichen Regency-Ära-Aufmerksamkeiten des Schulleiters ihr gegenüber.

Ganz zu schweigen von dem bizarren Kraftfeld, das sie zu umgeben schien, wann immer Snape bei ihr war, das jeden ihrer Sinne wie in einem Fieberanfall zu verstärken schien.

Als sie im Licht der Morgendämmerung erwachte, das durch ihr Fenster drang, fühlte sie sich überhaupt nicht ausgeruht. Dennoch erhob sie sich und kleidete sich an, steckte ihr Haar auf und mogelte mit ein wenig Make-up, um ihre Blässe zu verbergen. Die beste Kur, die sie für emotionalen Aufruhr kannte, war Arbeit, und davon gab es eine Menge zu erledigen!

Zuerst ging sie in die Große Halle, die sorgfältig für das Frühstück hergerichtet war. Als Nächstes ging sie in die Küche, wo sie Herpie antraf, der sich verbeugte, bis seine Nase seine Knie berührte.

„Ja, Miss, wir kommen sehr gut zurecht", versicherte er ihr. „Miss kann das Essen den Hauselfen überlassen und ihre Mahlzeiten genießen."

Als sie die Treppen zur Eingangshalle wieder hinaufstieg, begegnete sie Snape. Er war zeitig zum Frühstück unten, und eine vertraute Linie erschien zwischen seinen Brauen beim Anblick ihres Gesichts. Sofort trat er zu ihr.

„Geht es Ihnen gut?", fragte er, sein Benehmen fast schroff. „Sie sind blass." Einen Moment lang pressten sich seine Lippen aufeinander, dann sagte er, „Ich dachte, Sie hätten letzte Nacht gut geschlafen."

Hermione hielt überrascht inne und legte ihren Kopf zur Seite, während sie seinen extrafeinen blauen Rock und die Büffelleder-Pantalons betrachtete. „Warum dachten Sie – woher wollen Sie wissen, wie ich geschlafen habe?"

Einige Augenblicke lang sprach niemand von ihnen, und keiner schaute weg. Er betrachtete sie mit zusammengekniffenen Augen, und sie fragte sich, weshalb er so etwas sagen sollte. Schließlich geleitete er sie zu einem unbenutzen Klassenzimmer. Er bedeutete ihr einzutreten und warf einen nicht-stören-Zauber auf die Tür.

„Ihr Zimmer ist in der Nähe meiner Wohnung", sagte er ruhig. „In den letzten paar Nächten gab es Zeiten, in denen ich sie weinen gehört habe – aber letzte Nacht nicht. Nicht, dass ich es hören konnte."

Hatte er sie weinen gehört? Dann hatte er auch ...

Ehe sie fragen konnte, sprach er wieder. „Ich habe auch ihre Auseinandersetzungen mit Weasley gehört – auf jeden Fall die lauten Teile –, aber Sie brauchen sich nicht zu sorgen, dass ich über das reden werde, was ich gehört habe."

Guter Gott, Snape war Zeuge ihrer Streitereien mit Ron gewesen? Konnte irgendetwas noch beschämender sein?

„Warten Sie! Wie kann Ihre Wohnung in der Nähe meiner sein?", fragte sie zweifelnd. „Es gibt auf meinem Korridor nur drei Türen, und Harry und Ron haben die anderen Zimmer dort."

Snape sah etwas fassungslos aus. „Es ist die Tür am Ende des Ganges", sagte er steif. „Sie wird selten genutzt. Aber sie führt in die Wohnung des Schulleiters, die an ihr Zimmer angrenzt."

Sie konnte sich nicht entscheiden, wie sie das fand. An dem Gedanken, dass Snape auf der anderen Seite ihrer Wand schlief, war etwas seltsam Verstörendes, aber nicht auf völlig negative Art. Egal, wie sie über die Situation dachte, daran war nichts zu ändern. Jeder Raum im Schloss einschließlich der Schülerschlafsäle wurde genutzt; diese waren die preiswertesten Betten, die gebucht werden konnten. Da es also keinen Platz gab, wohin sie umziehen konnte, mochte sie die Sache genausogut mit Gleichmut betrachten.

Sie zwang sich, eher fröhlich als kläglich zu klingen und sagte, „Dann ist es keine Mühe für Sie, mich abends zu meinem Zimmer zu bringen."

Einen Moment lang stand er still, die herben Züge seines Gesichtes gelassen. Dann verbeugte er sich. „Wie Sie meinen, Milady."

Wenn ihr der Kosename auch heimlich gefiel, fühlte Hermione sich moralisch verpflichtet zu protestieren. Sie wandte sich von ihm ab und warf mit einiger Komik die Hände in die Luft, als sie es tat.

„Nennen Sie mich nicht so!"

Er ging an ihr vorbei zur offenen Tür. „Wie nennen?", witzelte er mit ausdruckslosem Gesicht, als sie durch die Tür ging.

~oo0oo~

Einige der Kurse trafen sich an diesem Vormittag nach dem Frühstück; dazu gehörte 'Gebrauch und Sprache der Fächer', was Professor Leticia Mortelle unterrichtete. An diesem Morgen sah sie in einem Kleid aus violettem, gänzendem Taft königlich aus, und sie trug einen Fächer aus zierlich bemalter, lavendelfarbener Seide auf Stäben aus Elfenbein. Mehr als zwanzig Damen kamen in ihren Klassensaal im ersten Stock, und sie begrüßte jede von ihnen liebenswürdig und lud sie ein, sich einen Fächer von denen auszusuchen, die auf einem nahen Tisch angeordnet lagen.

Von außerhalb des Eingangs beobachtete Lucius Malfoy sie; sein ganzer Körper sehnte sich schmerzhaft danach, sie zu besitzen – besessen zu werden –, es war alles eines, und er war kaum in der Lage, an etwas anderes zu denken.

Sie war eine exquisite, furchteinflößende Frau, und er hatte sie seit ihrer ersten Begegnung bewundert, aber die Entwicklung echter Anziehung hatte erst an Weihnachten begonnen – und erst vor zwei Tagen hatte die Erleuchtung ihn getroffen, als er sie mit ihrer Reitgerte gesehen hatte, und das Schicksal seiner hilflosen Liebe zu ihr besiegelt. Wo sonst auf der Welt gab es solch eine perfekte Mischung von Rücksichtslosigkeit, messerscharfem Verstand und wilder (wenn auch straff gezügelter) Sexualität?

Nein, er würde keinen Vergleich zu Narcissa ziehen – er würde keinen Gedanken an sie verschwenden.

Nun trat er in Leticias Klassenzimmer, als sie gerade die Tür schließen wollte.

„Kann ich Ihnen helfen, Lucius?", fragte sie freundlich – aber in ihren Augen lag eine Warnung, und er erschauerte dadurch.

„Ich bin hier, um die Sprache der Fächer zu lernen", erklärte er und löste damit einiges Gekicher bei den im Raum versammelten Damen aus.

Leticias Augenbrauen hoben sich. „Fächer sind für Damen", verwies sie. „Herren verwenden sie nicht, daher ist dieser Unterricht kaum nützlich für Sie."

Er ergriff einen Chinoiseriefächer, schwarz mit vergoldeten Figuren auf den Stäben. „Aber Männer haben sie verwendet, Chérie, im achtzehnten Jahrhundert." Er berührte mit dem Griff seine Lippen, und seine grauen Augen blickten ihr aufmerksam ins Gesicht.

Ihr Mund bog sich und die bezaubenden blauen Augen tanzten. „Und schon flirten Sie mit dem Fächer, nicht wahr?" Sie wandte sich von ihm ab und sprach dabei über ihre Schulter. „Setzen Sie sich hierher zu mir, und ich setze sie als Modell ein – Sie dürfen für mich vorführen."

Ein geringerer Mann mochte eine solche Einladung verschmäht haben, aber Lucius war es egal, dass die Frauen hier Leticia sprechen hörten – nur sie zählte, und sie hatte ihn in ihrem Unterrichtsraum willkommen geheißen.

~oo0oo~

Hermione wartete, bis die Damen aus Professor Mortelles Klassenzimmer strömten; dann trat sie mit ihrem Clipboard in der Hand ein – nur um Lucius Malfoy vorzufinden, der mit dem Rücken gegen die Tafel gedrückt stand und die Arme voll Leticia hatte, deren Lippen genauso fest auf seinen Mund gedrückt waren.

Ihr Mund formte ein lautloses 'oh', und Hermione stand erstarrt im Eingang. Sie hatte nicht vor zu stören – sie sollte eigentlich sofort weggehen –, aber sie hatte Mühe, sich von solch einem Anblick ungezügelter Leidenschaft loszureißen. Bohrender Neid befiel sie – wann war sie jemals mit solcher Hingabe geküsst worden? –, und sie sah sich die Art genau an, wie Mr Malfoy seine Dame mit verzweifelten Händen an sich drückte, wie Leticia ihre Finger in das Haar im Nacken ihres Verehrers flocht, als wolle sie damit seine Bewegungen besser kontrollieren, und wie ihre andere Hand, die zwischen ihrer Brust und seinem Körper gefangen war, den leicht zerknitterten, lavendelfarbigen Fächer hielt.

Hermione fand wieder zu ihrem Raum- und Zeitgefühl zurück, als die Hände eines gewissen Mr Malfoy für einen Moment ihre Aufgabe unterbrachen, seine Dame so dicht wie möglich an ihm zu halten, und ihr zu gehen bedeuteten – eher als Bitte denn als ein Befehl –, und Hermione zog sich aus dem Raum zurück und schloss leise die Tür.

Offensichtlich war in Professor Mortelles Unterricht zu Gebrauch und Sprache der Fächer alles gut gelaufen. Sie setzte ein Häkchen auf das Pergament auf ihrem Clipboard und ging weiter.

~oo0oo~

Im Tanzunterricht an diesem Morgen versuchte Professor McGonagall, ihre Schüler die Feinheiten des Menuetts zu lehren. Es mochte an der großen Anzahl Menschen im Raum liegen oder an der relativ frühen Stunde – oder tatsächlich daran, dass die jungen Leute interessierter daran waren, miteinander umzugehen, als ihrer Lehrerin Aufmerksamkeit zu schenken –, aber es gab einen deutlicher Mangel an Fortschritten. Nur ein Paar, wenngleich es zu Beginn der Stunde schüchtern gewesen war, zeigte Verständnis für die Schritte, und Minerva bemerkte schnell dessen Fähigkeiten.

„Sybill", rief sie, als die Musik aufgehört hatte.

Professor Trelawney kam heran, und ihr Partner folgte ihr in diskretem Abstand.

„Du und dein Partner scheint den Tanz zu kennen. Würdet ihr den Gästen die richtige Ausführung demonstrieren?"

Arthur Weasley, der nahe der Frontseite des Raumes stand und die Hand seiner Frau hielt, fiel in die Bitte ein. „Bitte tun Sie es, Professor Trelawney. Molly und ich haben gesehen, wie gut sie das Menuett tanzen können – zeigen Sie uns, wie es geht."

Sybill errötete, die jugendliche Reaktion verlieh ihren schmalen Wangen schmeichelnde Farbe, und sie sah zu Xenophilius Lovegood. Xeno, dessen Hosen für diese Gelegenheit zu einem beängstigenden Chartreuse-Farbton verzaubert waren, verbeugte sich. „Ich habe keine Einwände, liebe Lady."

Sybill lächelte Minerva verschwommen an. „Mr Lovegood und ich haben das Menuett beide in unserer Jugend gelernt, weißt du", sagte sie.

Xeno nahm ihre Hand und führte sie in die Mitte des Raumes. Als Madam McTavish wieder Bachs Menuett in G* zu spielen begann, zeigten Sybill und Xeno den respektvollen Zuschauern, wie man es korrekt tanzte.

~oo0oo~

Hermione schaute nach Parkinson, die ihr mit einer Schroffheit zu verstehen gab, die in der Regency-Zeit als ziemlich unhöflich gegolten hätte, dass ihr Unterricht in Benehmen und Sitten des Regency erfolgreich verlaufen war. Sie betrachtete Hermione mit der Unverfrorenheit, die Hermione sie in der Schule hatte hassen lassen.

„Warum tust du nicht dieses blöde Clipboard weg und genießt zur Abwechslung einfach den Tag?", fragte Parkinson gereizt. „Geh und tanze mit dem Schulleiter oder sonstwas. Ich brauche es nicht, dass du wie eine kleine, emsige Biene um mich herumschwirrst, und ich bin sicher, die anderen Mädchen auch nicht."

Hermione presste die Lippen aufeinander, entschlossen, Parkinson nicht die Meinung zu sagen. Sie drehte sich auf dem Absatz um zum Gehen, aber Parkinson schoss noch etwas hinterher.

„Und bleib von Krum weg, wenn wir schon dabei sind – ich habe selbst vor, einen Vorstoß zu machen."

Das brachte Hermione dazu, zu stoppen und plötzlich interessiert über ihre Schulter zu schauen. „Ach ja?"

~oo0oo~

Draco war die einzige anwesende Person im Klassenraum für Geschichte der Magie, wo Professor Binns mit leiernder, monotoner Stimme über die politischen Auswirkungen für die Muggelregierung in den Napoleonischen Kriegen sprach. Hermione setzte sich an den Tisch neben ihm, wo er mit vor sich ausgestreckten Beinen und überkreuzten Knöcheln lümmelte, die Finger im Nacken verschränkt.

„Was tust du?", flüsterte sie.

„Ich halte ein Schläfchen", antwortete er. „Ich war vorbeigegangen, und der alte Junge leierte, ohne dass jemand hier war."

Hermione machte sich eine Notiz auf ihrem Clipboard, aber so schnell wie eine zustoßende Schlange riss Draco es ihr aus der Hand. „Wirst du damit aufhören?", fragte er gereizt.

Sie griff danach, aber er hielt es über seinen Kopf von ihr weg.

„Draco, gib mir das!", rief sie und ihre Stimme veranlasste Professor Binns, in seinem Monolog innezuhalten und sie anzusehen.

„Entschuldigung, Sir", sagte Hermione.

Binns nickte abgelenkt. „Versuchen Sie, nicht den Unterricht zu stören, Miss Garner", sagte er.

Draco sprang auf und verließ den Raum, und Hermione folgte ihm.

„Gib mir mein Clipboard", forderte sie. „Ich bin für dieses Event verantwortlich, weißt du – ich brauche mein Clipboard, um mich mit allem auf dem Laufenden zu halten!"

Draco ließ es zu, dass sie ihre Finger auf das Clipboard legte, aber er ließ es nicht los. „Hermione, dieses Ding läuft wie eine gutgeschmierte Muggelmaschine. Du hast ein Jahr lang daran gearbeitet. Würdest du einfach lockerlassen und es genießen?"

Sie runzelte die Stirn. „Wenn ich das tue, geht alles in die Binsen."

„Könntest du dir einfach ein einziges Mal selbst trauen?", fragte er und erlaubte ihr endlich, ihr Eigentum wieder an sich zu nehmen.

Sie schüttelte starrsinnig den Kopf.

Draco seufzte, die Hände auf den Hüften. „Fein. Ich mache ein Spiel daraus. Du machst für den Rest des Tages Pause und genießt die Aktivitäten. Morgen bei Frühstück kannst du mir danken – oh, und mir von all den Kerlen erzählen, mit denen du flirtest."

Hermione stolzierte davon, ohne ihm zu antworten, aber er hatte ihr eine Idee eingegeben, und es war nicht einfach, sie abzuschütteln.

~oo0oo~

Hermione ließ ihr Clipboard zurück, als sie das Schloss verließ mit dem Ziel Malfoy Manor. Sie hatte angefangen, ihre Reitstunden mehr zu genießen, als sie für möglich gehalten hatte, und sie hatte eine echte Zuneigung zu Firefly entwickelt, deren Manieren so angenehm waren wie ihre bequeme Gangart. Diejenigen aus der Anfängerstunde, die sich in der Lage gezeigt hatten, im Sattel zu bleiben (was mit Professor Mortelles Zauber nicht schwierig war), die Zügel korrekt zu halten und die Interessse daran geäußert hatten, wurden von Mr Black, dem Squib-Reitlehrer, dazu angewiesen, den Trab[1] zu versuchen.

Hermione runzelte die Stirn, während sie darum focht, den ihr gegebenen Anweisungen zu folgen, aber sie fand die schnellere Gangart holprig und unbequem – sie war sicher, ihr Hinterteil würde am Ende dieser Unterrichtsstunde viel empfindlicher sein! Zusätzlich zu ihrer Unzufriedenheit ritten die fortgeschrittenen Reiter über die Strecke für die bevorstehende Jagd, daher konnte sie nicht nach Belieben zuschauen, wie der Schulleiter und sein schöner Rapphengst durch die Luft über die Hindernisse schnellten, als seien sie ein Geist und ein Körper.

~oo0oo~

Harry stellte fest, dass er Talent dafür besaß, Duds zu reiten. Es flog ihm nicht so mühelos zu, wie es beim Reiten eines Besens gewesen war, aber er gewöhnte sich leicht an den Trab und verstand, wie er leichttraben musste, indem er sich auf und ab bewegte, um die Bewegung abzufedern. Er sah, dass Hermione mehr Schwierigkeiten damit hatte. Wie um alles in der Welt sollte ein Mensch im Damensattel reiten und dabei bei jedem zweiten Tritt aufstehen?

Die mittelmäßigen Reiter wurden entlassen, während die Anfänger noch ritten, und Harry bemerkte Malfoy am Paddockzaun, der ihm zusah. Er parierte durch und ließ Duds im Schritt in dessen Richtung gehen.

Malfoy saß mit lässiger Ungezwungenheit auf seinem Pferd und sah in seiner Regency-Reitkleidung auf seinem seidig glänzenden Schimmel aus wie jemand aus einem historischen Muggelfilm. Es beunruhigte Harry, wie sehr er das Frettchen mochte, wenn sie zusammen den einen oder anderen Sport trieben. Am Sonntagabend waren sie draußen geblieben und hatten Match für Match Badminton gespielt und darum gerungen, Oberhand über den anderen zu gewinnen – aber sie waren gut aufeinander abgestimmt, und sie waren gezwungen gewesen, den Wettbewerb mit einem Unentschieden zu beenden. Sie waren zu spät zum Abendessen gekommen, was ihnen einen bösen Blick von Hermione eingebracht hatte, und hatten den Abend im Herrenclub beendet, wo sie zu viel Portwein getrunken und ein Kartenspiel namens Piquet miteinander gespielt hatten. Das Frettchen hatte gewonnen, daher war Harry entschlossen, besser darin zu werden.

„Du bist nicht schlecht beim Reiten", betonte Malfoy. „Hast du Lust, etwas Netteres als Leichttraben auszuprobieren?"

Harry grinste über solch unqualifiziertes Lob. „Ja", sagte er.

Malfoy saß ab und öffnete das Paddocktor auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite und ließ Harry mit Duds durchreiten. Der Schimmel wieherte Duds leise zu.

„Al und Duds sind Freunde",[2] sagte Malfoy flapsig und zog ein kleines, schwarzes Ding aus seiner Tasche, das er mit einem lautlosen Spruch vergrößerte. Es war ein helmartiger, schwarzer Hut. „Setz den auf", wies Malfoy an und reichte ihn hinauf.

Wenn sie zu Pferd waren, hatte Malfoy die Führung; dies war eine stillschweitende Regel, der sie folgten, daher setzte Harry den schwarzen Helm auf. „Hast du gesagt, der Name deines Pferdes ist Al?", fragte er.

Malfoy schwang sich mit Leichtigkeit wieder in den Sattel, nahm die Zügel wieder auf und wendete sein Pferd. „Richtig heißt er Alabaster Moon, aber ich rufe ihn Al –"

„– weil es kürzer ist", endete Harry für ihn. Das ergab Sinn. Duds folgte Al automatisch, als ob er wüsste, dass Al und Malfoy die Anführer waren, und bald ritten sie Seite an Seite.

„Ich weiß nicht, wie es dir geht, Potter, aber mir ist das ganze im Kreis Reiten langweilig", sagte Malfoy. „Ich werde dir zeigen, wie sehr Reiten dem Fliegen ähneln kann."

Harry konnte sein Grinsen nicht unterdrücken. „Wahnsinn", sagte er beifällig.

~oo0oo~

Obwohl sie ihn nicht gesehen hatte, seit sie in den Ställen angekommen war, wartete Snape auf Hermione, als ihre Reitstunde vorüber war. Er stand neben Apollyon, und als sie sich näherte, trat er zu ihr und nahm Fireflys Trense.

„Leichttraben muss im Damensattel nahezu unmöglich sein", kommentierte er. „Leticia hat mir davon erzählt – sie sagte, manche Damen ertragen die Stöße einfach[3], und andere galoppieren direkt an."

Hermione war sich nicht sicher, was all diese Begriffe bedeuteten, aber sie genoss es, auf den Schulleiter hinunterzusehen, in seiner Reitkleidung und mit der Sonne auf dem Haar, die es fast blauschwarz erscheinen ließ, wie das Fell einen Panthers. Dass er sein Haar zurückgebunden hatte und dabei die Kante seines Kiefers entblößte, der selten hinter dem Haarvorhang zu sehen war, ließ ihn ihr irgendwie anders erscheinen. Und wenn er wie ein anderer Mensch erschien, war es nicht so irritierend für sie, dass sie sich so verflixt von ihm angezogen fühlte.

„Möchten Sie etwas anderes ausprobieren?", fragte er sie.

Zur Hölle, ja. Eine Runde im Heu mit diesem dunklen, leicht gefährlichen, unbekannten Zauberer würde ihren Tag retten. Und ein wenig Stress abbauen.

Aber dieser Gedankengang scheiterte, als Leticia Mortelle herüberkam und zu Hermione hinauflächelte, die Reitgerte unter den Arm gesteckt. „Lassen Sie mich Sie drängen, es zu tun", sagte sie. „Sie haben sehr hart gearbeitet, um dieses Unternehmen erfolgreich zu machen – jetzt ist es Zeit, sich zu entspannen und es zu genießen." Sie trat näher und sagte leiser, als wolle sie den Schulleiter aus ihrer Unterhaltung heraushalten. „Ihre Teilnahme ist an diesem Punkt wichtiger als ihre ständige Überwachung des Events, Miss Granger. Die Damen werden auf Sie schauen, um zu sehen, wie sehr sie selbst in die Vergnügungen der Epoche eintauchen dürfen." Sie wandte sich zum Gehen um und warf über ihre Schulter, „Nur Arbeit und kein Vergnügen machen Hermione zu einem sehr langweiligen Mädchen!"

Hermione sah zu, wie Professor Mortelle davonging, aber als sie wieder zum Schulleiter schaute, sah sie seinen Blick auf sich konzentriert.

„Bitte", sagte sie. „Bitte – lassen Sie uns etwas anderes ausprobieren."

Er nahm die lederne Führleine, die er in der freien Hand hielt – die sie für seine Zügel gehalten hatte – und befestigte sie an Fireflys Zaum.

„Wir werden an der Longe[4] den Kantergalopp[5] ausprobieren", sagte er und führte sie zurück in den Paddock. „Wenn Sie damit zurechtkommen – später in dieser Woche –, können wir einen Ritt über die Felder machen." Mit einem leichten Lächeln auf dem Gesicht sah er zu ihr auf. „Ich glaube, sie werden ihn ... angenehmer finden."

Hermione fühlte, wie ihr Herz schneller schlug, aber sie nickte nur und lächelte zurück. Wenn wie über die Felder ritten, würden sie alleine sein ... alleine.

Alles konnte passieren, wenn eine Frau mit einem Mann alleine war.

~oo0oo~

**Anmerkung der Autorin: **

Internetquellen zur Sprache des Fächers variieren stark voneinander, aber es scheint eine allgemein angenommene Tatsache zu sein, dass die Stäbe des Fächer and die Lippen zu führen bedeutet: „Küss mich".

~oo0oo~

**Anmerkungen der Übersetzerin:**

* Das Menuett in G stammt aus dem Notenbüchlein der Anna Magdalena Bach und ist eines der bekanntesten Stücke daraus. Ihr findet es auf Youtube z.B. hier:  
www . youtube watch?v=RDRGrfIniz

[1] Der Trab ist eine Gangart des Pferdes, bei der es sich in einem Zweitakt mit einer dazwischenliegenden „Schwebephase" (alle vier Füße sind gleichzeitigin der Luft) fortbewegt. Viele Anfänger empfinden den Trab als die schwierigste Gangart, weil er je nach Motorik des Pferdes starke Stöße verursacht.

Grundsätzlich gibt es drei Möglichkeiten, Trab zu reiten:

**a)** **Leichttraben:** Hierbei wechselt der Reiter rhythmisch zwischen Einsitzen und Aufstehen im Sattel. Diese stetige Auf- und Abbewegung ist bei einem Pferd, das sehr schwungvolle Bewegungen hat, am leichtesten zu reiten, wenn man erst einmal den Rhythmus gelernt hat. Übliche Reitweise zum Lösen des Pferdes, bei jungen Pferden und im Gelände.

Das Leichttraben im Damensattel ist möglich, aber sehr gewöhnungsbedürftig und sehr viel schwieriger als im Herrensattel.

**b)** **Aussitzen:** Hierbei bleibt der Reiter im Sattel sitzen und fängt die Stöße aus der Hüfte ab. Übliche Reitweise in der Dressur. Im Damensattel bei einem Pferd mit weichen Bewegungen gut zu sitzen, bei sehr schwungvollem Trab mit starker Rückenaktion schwierig zu sitzen.

**c) Leichter Sitz:** Hierbei erhebt sich der Reiter aus dem Sattel und federt die Bewegung des Pferdes über das Fußgelenk ab. Übliche Reitweise beim Springen.

[2] Pferde bilden innerhalb der Herde in der Tat Zweier-Freundschaften. Befreundete Pferde stehen beieinander, fressen und dösen miteinander und betreiben gegenseitige Fellpflege.

[3] Heißt: Sie sitzen den Trab aus, siehe Anm. 1b.

[4] Die Longe ist eine lange Führleine, an der der Longenführer das Pferd auf einer großen Kreislinie um sich herumlaufen lässt. Anfänger werden für ihre ersten Reitversuche häufig zunächst „an die Longe genommen", weil sie sich dabei ganz darauf konzentrieren können, ihr Gleichgewicht zu finden, ohne dass sie das Pferd aktiv steuern müssen.

[5] Kantergalopp ist ein im Deutschen wenig gebräuchlicher Begriff für einen leichten, ruhigen Galopp. Er ist aufgrund seiner schaukelartigen Bewegung im Dreitakt für Anfänger meist sehr viel leichter zu sitzen als der Trab.


	14. Chapter 13b

**Kapitel 13b**

Montag, 5. August 2002  
Mittag bis Abend

Ron ging zum Mittagessen hinein mit seinen neuen Kumpels Fin und Viktor und der Schar von Mädchen, die immer um sie herumschwirrten. Aber es war Romilda Vane, die sich den Platz neben ihm sicherte, und darüber war er froh. Es war ein berauschendes Erlebnis, von einem hübschen Mädchen verfolgt zu werden – einem äuerst sexy Mädchen – nach dem Jahr, in dem Hermione ihn vernachlässigt und kein Interesse an ihm gehabt hatte. Dennoch war er ein wenig irritiert, Hermiones Platz am Tisch unbesetzt zu sehen – und noch darüber, mehr den Platz ebenfalls leer zu sehen, an dem Snape über die Mahlzeiten präsidierte.

Romilda, die einen scharfen Blick für Details hatte, bemerkte, in welche Richtung er dachte. „Hermione und der Schulleiter müssen anderswo zu Mittag essen", sagte sie und beobachtete Ron aus dem Augenwinkel.

Ron wurde ein wenig fröhlicher. „Yeah, vielleicht essen sie in seinem Büro – und arbeiten dabei an Organisationskram."

Er widmete sich ganz seinem Mittagessen, bis Romilda wieder sprach. „Oder vielleicht machen sie ein Picknick zum Lunch im Manor. Sie haben dort wunderschöne Gärten, weißt du, und du konntest dich für ein Lunchpaket anmelden, um dort auf Wunsch an einem Tag zu essen – es war auf dem Anmeldeformular."

Instinktiv griff Ron nach seinem Zeitplan – war für ihn und Hermione ein Picknick zum Mittagessen für heute geplant gewesen? –, aber natürlich hatte er keinen Zeitplan. Er hatte ihn an den verdammten Severus Snape in dem verdammten Pokerspiel verloren. Er stach mit seiner Gabel in ein Stück Bratkartoffel.

„Ich habe bemerkt, dass Hermione ihren Verlobungsring nicht mehr trägt", beobachtete Romilda.

Ron zog die Schultern hoch und wünschte sich, Romilda würde den Mund halten. „Es war kein Verlobungsring. Wir hatten ein Einverständnis."

Romilda kicherte, und er dachte, dass sie etwas sagte.

„Was?", fragte er und klang dabei aggressiver, als er beabsichtigt hatte.

„Nichts", sagte sie mit einem zufriedenen kleinen Lächeln.

Aber er war sicher, dass sie gesagt hatte, „Oh, Hermione versteht, in Ordnung."

~oo0oo~

Nach dem Mittagessen bat Gabrielle Neville, ihr das Labyrinth zu zeigen. „Mir wurde gesagt, dass du die Hecken innerhalb von weniger als zehn Tagen hast wachsen lassen! Wie klug du sein musst!"

Neville errötete und zog an seiner Krawatte, die ein wenig eng zu sitzen schien. Mit Gabrielle im Unterricht zu tanzen, war sehr aufregend gewesen – sogar allein ihre Hand war berauschend –, aber das machte es ihm nicht leichter, ihre ganze Bewunderung anzunehmen. Während er aufwuchs, hatte Gran nie viel Gutes über Neville zu sagen gehabt, und in der Schule war Professor Sprout die einzige Lehrerin gewesen, die wirklich dachte, dass er gut Leistungen brachte. Fremde hielten den Schlangenschlächter für ziemlich cool, aber Neville wusste es besser. Bei seinem Trotz gegen Voldemort hatte er gut geblufft, aber er hätte es nie geschafft, die Schlange zu töten, wäre ihm nicht der Sprechende Hut zwangsweise aufgesetzt worden, in dem passenderweise das Schwert von Gryffindor gesteckt hatte.

Dennoch ging er mit ihr in den hellen Sommernachmittag hinaus, und sie schritt glücklich an seiner Seite, ein Engel in einem himmelblauen Kleid, das mir eierschalenfarbener Spitze besetzt war. Andere Männer sahen ihnen mit neidvollen Augen zu, und Neville war Mann genug, sich dessen bewusst zu sein und sich damit zu brüsten, selbst wenn er wusste, dass es nichts mit ihm, sondern einzig mit dem sorglosen Herzen von Gabrielle Delacour zu tun hatte.

Im Labyrinth ließ er sie versuchen, ihren Weg zu finden, ließ einen vielversprechenden Pfad aus, nur um dort auf eine Sackgasse zu stoßen und unter entzücktem Lachen wieder in eine andere zu geraten. Neville ging, wohin sie ihn leitete, wie ein Hund an der Leine. Als Gabrielle des Spiels müde war, führte er sie zielsicher ins Zentrum des Labyrinths, wo er einen sorgfältig geplanten und liebevoll gepflegten Garten von seltener Schönheit angelegt hatte. Rote Rosen, violette Iris, gelbe Maßliebchen und rosa Pfingstrosen blühten in Hülle und Fülle.

„Oh", hauchte das französiche Mädchen, und ihre Ehrfurcht war offensichtlich. „Oh, Neville, es ist so wunderschön."

Aber sein verehrender Blick war auf ihr ausdrucksvolles Gesicht geheftet, und als ihre himmelblauen Augen seine trafen, antwortete er ihr. „Nein, Gabby – das bist du."

~oo0oo~

Hermione lag eine Weile in ihrem Bad, wie immer dankbar für Savoir Smith's Muskelkatertonikum. Sie schloss die Augen und ließ ihre Gedanken auf Wanderschaft gehen.

Snapes Aufmerksamkeit ganz für sich alleine zu haben, während er in belehrender Stimmung war, war enorm befriedigend; wenn er keine Klasse hormongesteuerter Teenager unterrichtete, war er ein guter Lehrer, klar in seinen Anweisungen und geduldig mit ihren vielen Fehlern. Sie hatte den leichten Galopp tatsächlich genossen, nachdem sie verstanden hatte, wie sie sitzen und mit den Bewegungen von Firefly mitgehen musste. Und das Beste von allem: Er hatte sie wieder aus dem Sattel gehoben. Die Zeit schien sich zu Kriechtempo zu verlangsamen, während sie sich an seinen Schultern festhielt, und sie einander in die Augen sahen, und sie hatte tanzende Schmetterling im Bauch gehabt.

Der Moment war durch die ausgelassene Ankunft von Harry und Draco unterbrochen worden, die ihre Pferde führten und dabei gut gelaunt Beleidigungen austauschten; Snape war eilig zurückgetreten, als habe man ihn bei einer Missetat ertappt. Hermione hätte der Unterbrechung wegen ihrem besten Freund mit Freude eine Ohrfeige gegeben, aber es hatte ihrem Herzen wohlgetan, Harry in etwas anderes als Arbeit so involviert zu sehen – und dabei glücklich.

Vielleicht würden Harry und Draco lernen, Freunde zu werden, wie sie und Snape es lernten. Es wäre eine nettes Mitbringsel aus der Erfahrung in der Regency-Woche, falls sie selbst einfach damit aufhören konnte, ihren permantenten, lustvollen Fantasien nachzugeben, die ihre Gedanken mit Visionen von Snape zu Pferd füllten.

Sie ließ eine Hand ihren Körper entlanggleiten, und eine Brustwarze zog sich unter ihrer Handfläche zusammen, ehe ihre Finger über ihren Brustkorb wanderten, in ihren Nabel tauchten und mit der Absicht im warmen Wasser verschwanden, den Schmerz loszuwerden, der nichts mit ihrer Reitmuskulatur zu tun hatte.

~oo0oo~

Ron saß unter der Buche am See und trank einen Becher Ale, den ihm ein Hauself im Vorbeigehen fröhlich gegeben hatte. Eine warmes Gefühl entstand an seinem Rücken, und er sah auf, um hinter sich Romilda knien zu sehen, die ihre Brüste an seinen Rücken drückte. Sie lächelte, als er sie ansah, nahm seinen Becher und trank daraus, ohne um Erlaubnis zu fragen.

„Du bist ein kesses Weib", informierte er sie träge und fragte sich, wie viel Balgerei man in der Öffentlichkeit wohl riskieren könne. Würde ein Bemerk-mich-nicht-Zauber ihm genügend Deckung bieten, um sie zu lehren, was mit ungezogenen Mädchen wie ihr passierte?

Das fragliche Weib biss ihn sanft ins Ohrläppchen und drückte sich noch fester an seinen Rücken. „Oh, ich kann noch kesser sein", flüsterte sie.

Er drehte sich, um die Arme um sie zu legen, aber sie wich zurück und lachte ihm ins Gesicht. „Nicht hier draußen", sagte sie zu ihm und erhob sich.

Seine Reaktion auf ihren Überfall machte es ihm unmöglich, ebenfalls sofort aufzustehen. Unbehaglich bewegte er sich und zog einen Flunsch. „Wo denn?", fragte er sie.

Ihre Augenbrauen hoben sich. „Ich bin in den Gryffindorschlafsälen mit einem Raum voller Single-Mädchen", informierte sie ihn. „Aber hast du nicht ein Zimmer für dich?"

Das Mädchen hatte keine Zeit verschwendet, diese Information herauszufinden. „Ja", sagte er, und sie zwinkerte ihm zu und wackelte im Davongehen mit ihrem wohlgerundeten Hintern.

„Verflixt", murmelte er, als er sie weggehen sah.

~oo0oo~

Sybill schritt den Pfad zum Labyrinth entlang, ihre Hand in Xenos Armbeuge. Beim Mittagessen hatte Luna gegen die Farbe der Hosen ihres Vaters Einspruch erhoben – 'Aber das ist hässlich, Daddy' –, daher hatte Sybill ihr Tageskleid genau wie ihren Sonnenschirm in einen passenden Farbton verwandelt und Xeno eingeladen, mit ihr durch die Büsche zu spazieren.

Die bloße Kühnheit erstaunte sie noch immer. Wie konnte sie so tollkühn sein? So sehr unerschrocken? Aber sie hatte über viele Jahre – mehr, als sie zählen mochte – nicht das Glück gehabt, die Bewunderung eines Gentleman auf sich zu ziehen, und dies war ihre Gelegenheit, dies zu genießen. Du liebe Zeit, sie war am Abend zuvor vor dem Zubettgehen so euphorisch gewesen, dass sie sich niedergelegt hatte, ohne auch nur an ihr abendliches Glas – _Flasche, _flüsterte ihr Verstand – Sherry zu denken.

„Erzählen Sie mir von sich, liebe Dame", sagte Xeno mit der völligen Aufmerksamkeit, die ihm eigen war, einem Charakterzug, den sie an wenigen Menschen kannte.

Sybill starrte geradeaus und focht einen inneren Kampf aus. Sollte sie ihm die Wahrheit antworten? Mit diesem Fremden die faszinierende Wahrheit über sich selbst teilen? Sie war versucht, aber traute sie sich? So viele hatten sie deswegen ausgelacht – sie dachten, sie wisse es nicht, jedoch wusste sie es natürlich –, aber sie waren unwichtige Leute, deren Köpfe voller Banalitäten waren.

Etwas sagte ihr, dass dieser Mann die Wahrheit über Sybill Patricia Trelawney verstehen – sogar wertschätzen – würde.

„Ich bin eine Seherin, lieber Herr – ich stamme in direkter Linie von der großen Prophetin und Hexe Cassandra von Troy ab."

Er starrte auf sie herab, und seine vorstehenden Augen waren groß und gläubig. „Ich wusste es!", rief er leise aus. „Ich wusste es, so sicher wie ein Schrumpfhörniger Schnarchkackler durch die Tundra im subarktischen Nordschweden läuft!"

Sybill spähte zu ihm und zitterte triumphierend am ganzen Körper. „Ich wusste es!", wiederholte sie leise. „Ich wusste, dass Sie den Geist zu verstehen haben!"

Seine Hand bedeckte ihre und legte sich fester auf ihre behandschuhten Finger. „Erzählen Sie mir alles, liebe Dame!"

Und so erzählte sie seinen willigen Ohren, ließ sich über ihre Fertigkeiten, Triumphe und Niederlagen aus, und er nahm jedes Wort für bare Münze und gestand ihm bedingungslos die Bedeutung ungeschminkter Wahrheit zu.

~oo0oo~

Hermione kleidete sich für das Abendessen besonders sorgfältig an. Sie stellte fest, dass ihr Schläfchen nach dem Bad sie so sehr erfrischt hatte, dass sich nicht einmal Make-up benötigte, um ihr Aussehen aufzubessern. Alles lief sehr gut, und es wurde leichter, ihren Verstand davon abzulenken, sich in Details hineinzusteigern und stattdessen die Freuden zu genießen.

Sie ging in den Salon hinunter, wo sich alle versammelt hatten, um einen Apéritif zu genießen. Sie lächelte über die Anzahl von Damen, die mit ihren Fächern flatterten, und erwiderte mit echtem Entzücken die Grüße, die man ihr entgegenbrachte. Der Schulleiter war vor ihr da und trug einen Rock, der anscheinend Abend für Abend dunkler wurde bis zu dem Punkt, dass er nun mitternachtsblau zu sein schien. Sie war erfreut, als sie ihn sah und bemerkte, dass er sie ansah. Hatte er das getan, seit sie hereingekommen war? Die Möglichkeit versetzte sie in Aufregung, und sie versuchte, sich zu erinnern, ob sie sich jemals so gefühlt hatte. Mit fünfzehn, als der weltberühmte Viktor Krum sie auserwählt hatte? Mit achtzehn, als Ron endlich die Courage aufgebracht hatte, sie zu küssen?

Nein, sie hatte sich nie zuvor so gefühlt.

Sie nahm ein Glas Madeira von einem vorbeigehenden Elfen, und als es klar war, dass sie zu ihm kam, ging Snape ihr entgegen.

„Sie scheinen Ihr Reitabenteuer gut überstanden zu haben", kommentierte er ruhig.

Sie lächelte in ihren Wein und dachte, 'Es ist wundervoll, wie wohl ein warmes Bad einem Mädchchen nach einem anstrengenden Ritt tut!', aber sie antwortete ihm nicht.

Ein kreischendes Lachen von der anderen Seite des Raums zog jedermanns Aufmerksamkeit auf sich, und sie erblickten Pansy Parkinson, die an Viktors Arm hing und zu ihm aufschaute, als sei er ihr Ein und Alles. Aber es war Romilda Vane, deren Benehmen Hermione bemerkte. Die üppige Brünette hatte ihre Arme um Rons Taille gelegt, eine Position, die gänzlich gegen die Konventionen der Regency-Zeit verstieß – niemand hätte eine öffentliche Zurschaustellung dieser Art gewagt –, und Ron hatte einen Arm um ihre Schultern.

Vor einer Woche hätte es sie wütend gemacht, Ron mit einer anderen Frau zu sehen. Selbst gestern war sie lieber früh zu Bett gegangen, als sich das Elend anzutun, ihn flirten zu sehen. Jetzt aber fühlte sie sich seltsamerweise losgelöst von ihm und seinen Taten; nicht, als wäre er ein Fremder, denn sie würde niemals von ihm oder Harry so spariert sein – nicht nach allem, was sie miteinander erlebt hatten. Nein, es war eher wie jemand, den man aus der Schule kannte, und der sich in der Öffentlichkeit danebenbenahm – eine ermüdende Art von Abscheu, aber kein reißendes Gefühl.

Snape sprach in ihr Ohr, sein warmer Atem bewegte die Löckchen an ihrer Schläfe gegen ihre Wange. „Macht es Ihnen Kummer, ihn so zu sehen? Soll ich Sie in den Garten begleiten?"

Hermione wandte sich zu ihm um – drehte Romilda und Ron den Rücken zu – und schüttelte leicht den Kopf. „Überhaupt nicht", versicherte sie ihm und nippte an ihrem Wein.

~oo0oo~

George saß auf einer Steinbank in Nevilles Rosengarten und hielt sein Regiebuch in den Händen. Er hatte alle Rollen für ihre kleine Aufführung des Mitsommernachtstraums vergeben mit Ausnahme von Puck. Keiner der Männer hatte das rechte Gespür für die Rolle, und sie musste richtig besetzt werden, sonst würde das alles nicht funktionieren. Er suckelte an der Spitze einer Zuckerfeder, die mit Feuerwhisky aromatisiert war – eines seiner kleinen Experimente, über die er mit dem Honigtopf wegen einer Verkaufslizens für Weasleys Zauberhafte Zauberscherze verhandelte. Er wusste, wen er für die Rolle wollte, aber er hatte seine Zweifel, ob er seinen Willen bekäme.

Luna kam aus dem Haus in den Garten und sah in einem narzissengelben Abendkleid sehr hübsch aus. Ein anderes Mädchen mochte an den Glastüren gezögert, auf die Blumen oder zum Himmel geschaut haben und darauf warten, dass man sich ihr näherte, aber nicht Luna. Sie ging direkt zu ihm und setzte sich neben ihm auf die Bank. Dies war eines der Dinge, die er am liebsten an ihr mochte – sie verhielt sich nicht die ganze Zeit mädchenhaft. Mädchenhaft handelnde Frauen waren anstrengend im Umgang, und George hatte dafür zur Zeit einfach keine Geduld.

„Machst Du eine Pause, da drin Herzen zu brechen?", fragte er sie mit einem listigen Zwinkern.

Luna sah ihn ernsthaft an. Wenn er darüber nachdachte, machte Luna selten Witze, was einer von Georges Lebensinhalten war – und dennoch mochte er ihre Gesellschaft. Sie war eine der beruhigendsten Frauen, die er kannte.

„Du musst das nicht tun", sagte sie ernsthaft und war dabei offen und sorglos.

George runzelte die Stirn. „Was tun?", fragte er.

„Mich unterhalten, George", sagte sie feierlich und sie streckte die Hand aus und ergriff seine.

_Dann hast du für mich überhaupt keine Verwendung,_ dachte er verzweifelt.

Sein Verstand suchte verzweifelt nach einer Erwiderung, aber George wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte. Er und Fred waren Witze reißend zur Welt gekommen, und die Umgebung zu unterhalten, war ihr Modus Operandi gewesen, solange er zurückdenken konnte. Aber Fred war jetzt seit vier Jahren tot, und wenn auch der Schmerz nachgelassen hatte, war stets der leere Platz neben ihm – genauso wie in ihm –, der hallte und zutiefst einsam war.

Er zog seine Hand zurück und tätschelte ihre leicht. „Alles klärchen, dann. Lass uns essen gehen."

Und ohne ein weiteres Wort begleitete Luna ihn ernst nach drinnen.

~oo0oo~

Ron saß zusammen mit Romilda beim Abendessen, und er konnte nicht anders, als sich von ihrem quadratisch geschnittenen Ausschnitt ablenken zu lassen, der so viel von ihrem cremeweißen Busen enthüllte. Trotzdem beobachtete er Snape und Hermione am Kopfende der Tafel. Hermione schaute kein einziges Mal den Tisch hinunter zu Ron; sie schien von ihrem Gespräch gefesselt zu sein. Und sie lächelte – lachte sogar. Ron hatte Hermione monatelang nicht mehr so locker gesehen. Was zum Teufel erzählte Snape ihr?

Romilda strich mit einer Fingerspitze über Rons Handrücken und schickte damit einen Schock direkt in seinen Unterleib – nicht wirklich das, was ein Kerl sich beim Abendessen mit so vielen Leuten wünschte. Hastig entzog er ihr seine Hand.

Sie lehnte sich zu ihm und gab ihm dabei einen besseren Blick in das Mieder ihres Kleides. „Um wie viel Uhr?", murmelte sie.

Er warf Harry einen Blick zu und fragte sich, ob er es gehört hatte, aber Harry was unterhielt sich mit Penny Clearwater. „Heute Abend besser nicht", antwortete er ihr.

„Nein?" Ihre Unterlippe schob sich nach vorn – ein hübsches Schmollen.

Ron sah von ihr weg. „Nein."

~oo0oo~

Nach dem Abendessen gab es wieder 'Übungstanz' – eigentlich einfach als Anlass zum Flirten, so erschien es Ron – und die Theatergruppe arbeitete an ihrem Stück, während die älteren Hexen und Zauberer sich auf ihre Freizeitaktivitäten verteilten. Hermione war jedoch der Mittelpunkt der Party, strahlend und lebendig. Sie hatte die Hauselfen veranlasst, Tische für Gesellschaftsspiele aufzustellen, und es war ziemlich abartig, sie ein Spiel namens Spekulation mit Snape dicht neben sich zu sehen, der sie beriet. Romilda verteilte ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf die alleinstehenden jungen Männer, während Parkinson Viktors Zeit für sich beanspruchte, und Fin tat sein Bestes, um mit Penny ins Gespräch zu kommen – aber es schien Ron, als beobachte Penny ebenfalls Hermione und Snape.

Schließlich verließ er den Salon und ging auf die Suche nach dem Herren-Clubraum. Vielleicht würden ihm ein paar Drinks und etwas Nachdenken – oder Karten spielen – ihm helfen, klarer zu sehen.

~oo0oo~

George betrat schließlich den Clubraum der Herren, um sein Opfer zur Strecke zu bringen. Das Zielobjekt saß an einem kleinen, runden Tisch mit Harry und spielte Karten.

„Kann ich dich kurz sprechen, Draco?"

Mit übertriebener Überraschung wandte Malfoy seinen Kopf um. George erwartete beinahe, dass er sein Monokel zückte, wie es sein Vater getan hatte, aber er grinste einfach höhnisch.

„Was willst du, Weasley?"

Harry hob George sein Glas entgegen. „Einen Drink?", fragte er.

„Ich möchte, dass du beim Schauspiel mitspielst", sagte George zu Malfoy und ignorierte Harry. „Ich möchte, dass du den Puck spielst. Es erfordert eine gewisse ... drollige Schwermut."

Malfoys fast weiße Augenbrauen zogen sich über seinen Augen zusammen, als sei er verärgert, aber George konnte erkennen, dass er Interesse hatte. „Ich bin mit Shakespeare vertraut, du Trottel", sagte Malfoy herablassend.

„Niemand sonst könnte es tun, Kumpel", drängte George. „Denk drüber nach."

Malfoy zuckte mit den Schultern und spielte eine Karte. „Vielleicht mache ich es."

Harry gluckste. „Du, Frettchen? In einem Schauspiel?"

Malfoy warf Harry ein Hohnlächeln zu, aber Harry lachte zu sehr, um es zu bemerken.

„Du bist dran, Narbengesicht", schnappte Malfoy.

George hätte Harry umarmen können. Damit war die Sache in trockenen Tüchern!

„Zwei Uhr morgen, Malfoy, in Violets Vorzimmer – ich lasse einen Hauself das Script in dein Zimmer bringen."

„Geh weg, Weasley", schnarrte Malfoy, und George, der glücklich war, seine Beute eingesackt zu haben, ging fröhlich pfeifend davo.

~oo0oo~

Severus brachte das Mädchen an diesem Abend zu ihrem Zimmer; dabei fühlte er eine ungewohnte Heiterkeit in sich aufsteigen und tat alles, was er konnte, um diese zu ignorieren, wenn schon nicht zu dämpfen. Sie war zu ihm gekommen in ihrem seeschaumgrünen Kleid; smaragdähnliche Steine funkelten an ihrem Hals über den Brüsten, die er mühsam nicht zu bemerken versuchte – sie war direkt zu ihm gekommen, als sei es das Natürlichste auf der Welt für eine junge, schöne Frau, ihn allein zum Vergnügen an seiner Gesellschaft aufzusuchen. Es gab viele Dinge, von denen er Hermione Granger freisprechen musste, so wenig er sich das auch eingestehen mochte; eines davon war jedwede Art von Hintergedanken, die ihn betrafen. Im Gegensatz zu den Frauen, mit denen er seit Kriegsende geschlafen hatte, war dies eine Hexe, die keinerlei Interesse an seinem sogenannten Heldentum hatte, seiner imaginären gesellschaftlichen Position oder seinem angeblichen, heimlichen Goldlager. Nein, diese vitale Frau sah ihn an und sah nur Severus – sah ihn vielleicht klarer, als es sonst jemand in Jahren getan hatte

Sie lächelte ihn an. „Es war ein unterhaltsamer Tag", sagte sie. „Danke für die Reitstunde – sie könnte der beste Teil gewesen sein."

Ihre Augen waren sanft, wie die samtigen Blütenblätter einer Blume, ihre Lippen besonders prall und lieblich – und er verlor seinen verflixten Verstand.

Er trat zurück und verbeugte sich. „War mir ein Vergnügen", sagte er hölzern.

Ein Schatten glitt über ihr Gesicht, als sei sie enttäuscht – oder verletzt. Er spannte seinen Kiefer an.

„Nun", sagte sie unsicher, „Ich denke, ich gehe besser zu Bett."

„Gute Nacht", sagte er knapp.

Als sie die Tür öffnete, schlich die Katze in den Korridor, schmiegte sich um Severus' Knöchel und maunzte.

„Hör auf, Crooks!", sagte sie und bückte sich, um ihn hochzunehmen. „Du machst seine Hosen voller Haare!"

Severus dachte an den Sessel im Raum nebenan, der bereits mit roten Haaren bedeckt war, aber er sagte nichts.

Sie hielt die Katze in den Armen und lächelte ihm betrübt zu. „Gute Nacht!"

Wieder verbeugte er sich, und schließlich ging sie in ihr Zimmer und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Er entspannte sich erleichtert und legte kurz seine Stirn an ihren Türpfosten, ehe er sein Zimmer betrat und direkt zum Getränkewagen ging. Der Weinbrand heute Abend war eher Medizin als Genuss, und er stürzte ihn in zwei schnellen Schlucken hinunter wie einen Zaubertrank gegen eine Erkrankung.

Dann saß er im Sessel an der Wand und lehnte sich mit den Ellenbogen auf den Beinen nach vorn, die Hände hingen nutzlos herab. Er hatte sein Ziel erreicht – hatte Weasley weit weggestoßen, dass sie den Welpen kaum noch wahrnahm –, aber jetzt lag die Zuständigkeit für sie komplett bei ihm, und Severus fand dies sehr schwierig. Wie konnte es eine solch lästige Pflicht sein, einer attraktiven jungen Frau einfach Gesellschaft zu leisten? Wäre er gleichaltrig mit ihr – ein starker Kerl in den Zwanzigern mit nichts als Sex und Sport im Kopf –, wäre das einfacher, aber als ein reifer Mann sah er Fallstricke und Risiken auf ihrem gegenwärtigen Kurs, und diese Gegebenheiten erfüllten ihn mir Vorahnungen.

Die Stirn an die Wand gedrückt – die Wand ihres Schlafzimmers –, erlaubte er sich, sich an sie an diesem Vormittag im Klassenraum zu erinnern, wie sie die Hände protestierend gegen seinen Kosenamen für sie in die Luft warf – wie sie am Ende seiner Longe um den Paddock ritt und seine Unterweisung entgegennahm – wie sie ihn vor dem Abendessen aufsuchte – wie sie am Spieltisch strahlte –, und er musste ein leidvolles Stöhnen unterdrücken.

Dann hörte er sie, schwach, und es schien ihm, als spräche sie mit ihrem Haustier in spielerischem Ton. Dann herrschte Stille, und er wartete – worauf, wusste er nicht –, er wusste nur, dass er nicht vor ihr schlafen konnte.

In der Stille hörte er es erneut – wieder schwach, aber unüberhörbar.

_Severus._

Er wusste nicht, woher es kam. Der Zauber, der ihm auf den Lippen lag – es war einer, den er als Erstklässler gelernt hatte, um die Verständigung von einem Schlafsaal in den benachbarten zu ermöglichen, wenn alle im Bett waren – er sprach die Formel jedoch, dann sagte ihren Namen.

„Hermione?"

Sie quietschte – bei dem Geräusch musste er lächeln –, und da war ein raschelndes Geräusch, als ob sie sich ungestüm in ihrem Zimmer umsah.

„Ich bin in meinem Zimmer, aber ich habe Sie meinen Namen sagen gehört. Brauchen Sie ... irgendetwas?"

Dann kicherte sie, und er grinste und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich fühle mich, als ob ich die Sperrstunde nicht einhalte", sagte sie.

„Ich wollte Sie nicht stören", sagte er. „Ich verwende jetzt den Gegenzauber. Schlafen Sie gut."

„Nein, warten Sie!", sagte sie mit leicht atemloser Stimme. „Reden Sie mit mir."

Er war verlegen, aber nicht unwillig. Kopfkissengeplauder ohne Kopfkissen war ihm bisher noch nie passiert. „Was soll ich sagen?"

Es gab ein kurzes Schweigen, und in der Stille hörte er sie gähnen. Wieder grinste er. Offensichtlich war sie müde genug, um zu schlafen, und brauchte kein Gespräch mit ihm, das sie wachhielt.

„Erzählen Sie mir, wie Sie in den Besitz von Apollyon gekommen sind", schlug sie vor, und ihre Stimme hörte sich jetzt verschlafen und heimelig an – in der Art, wie Severus es sich vorstellte, dass eine Geliebte sich anhörte (_Ehefrau_ lieferte sein wenig hilfreiches Hirn), wenn sie in seinen Armen einschlief.

„Es ist keine angenehme Geschichte", sagte er und runzelte die Stirn, während er sie fest gegen die Wand presste. „Ich habe Dracos Mutter einen unbrechbaren Schwur geleistet, als Lucius ins Gefängnis kam. Ich habe versprochen, über Draco zu wachen. Als mich Narcissa nach dem Krieg von dem Eid entband, schenkten sie und Lucius mir den Hengst. Es war unnötig, aber sie bestanden darauf."

Sie schwieg, und er fragte sich, ob sie schlief. Dann sprach sie, und er wusste, dass sie ihre Worte bedacht hatte, ehe sie sie aussprach. „Für sie war es jedoch notwendig. Sie fühlten sich tief in Ihrer Schuld, und sie beglichen sie auf eine Art, die ihnen besonders großzügig erschien – mit etwas, von dem sie wussten, dass Sie es wertschätzen würden."

Er starrte auf seine Hände, und unbewusst hob er eine und presste sie gegen die Wand. Es war etwas dran an dem, was sie sagte – etwas, woran er bisher nicht gedacht hatte: dass der Hengst kein passender Gegenstand war, den die Malfoys zur Hand gehabt hatten, als sie ihm ein Geschenk machen wollten, sondern eine sorgfältig ausgewählte Zuwendung, um dem Empfänger Ehre zu erweisen.

„Sie könnten recht haben", gab er leise zu.

Ein kleines, atemloses Lachen. „Ich wünschte, ich hätte dieses Eingeständnis auf einem Tonband aufgezeichnet", sagte sie.

Er lachte. Sie war ein Luder, das war keine Frage.

Dann wurde die Träumerei vom Geräusch von Gehämmer zerschlagen.

„Ron", sagte sie, und in ihrem Ton lagen weder Lachen noch Sanftheit.

Severus setzte sich aufrecht. „Ich werfe jetzt den Gegenzauber", sagte er. „Gute Nacht."

„Nein, nicht!", antwortete sie.

„Mione?", rief Weasley und hörte sich betrunken an. „Mione, lass mich rein. Wir müssen Entschuldigung sagen und uns wieder vertragen, ehe etwas Schreckliches passiert."

Severus saß wie versteinert, sich dessen bewusst, dass seine Handflächen schweißnass waren, als wäre etwas Bedeutsames im Gange, etwas, worauf er überhaupt keinen Einfluss hatte.

Das Mädchen antwortete nicht, und das Hämmern begann wieder. „Ich weiß, dass du da drinnen bist! Ich habe dich mit Crooks sprechen gehört. Mach die verdammte Tür auf!" Und wieder hämmerte er.

Das Schweigen war so vollkommen, dass Severus das Ticken der Uhr auf dem Kamin hören konnte, etwas, das er nie bewusst wahrgenommen hatte – aber jede Sekunde fühlte sich wie eine Stunde an, während er den Atem anhielt und darauf wartete zu hören, was Hermione Granger angesichts der Bitten ihres Exfreundes tun würde.

Die nächste Stimme, die zu hören war, war weder Grangers noch Weasleys – sondern sie gehörte Potter.

„Komm schon, Kumpel – ich habe dich von den Treppen aus schreien gehört. Lass sie in Ruhe. Jetzt ist nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt, um mit ihr zu sprechen."

Severus knirschte mit den Zähnen. Er hätte es vorgezogen zu hören, wie das Mädchen Weasley seiner Wege schickte – wäre das nicht eindeutiger gewesen? –, aber zumindest würde der Idiot sie in dieser Nacht nicht weiter heimsuchen.

„Severus?"

Er atmete tief ein und langsam wieder aus.

„Ja?"

„Ich wollte nur wissen, ob Sie noch da sind." Sie hörte sich fast entschuldigend an. „Entschuldigung für all das."

„Sie sind für seine Entscheidungen nicht verantwortlich", antwortete er ruhig. „Aber Sie sollten jetzt schlafen, meinen Sie nicht?"

Sie gähnte. „Ich denke schon."

„Gute Nacht dann ... Milady", sagte er.

Es war ein Geräusch zu hören, das ein zufriedener Seufzer sein mochte. „Nacht, Severus", antwortete sie.

Er warf den Konterzauber und ließ sich wieder in seine vorherige Position sinken, die Stirn an die Wand gedrückt.

Was zum Teufel sollte er tun?

~oo0oo~

Hermione rückte ihr Kissen näher an die Wand und streichelte leicht mit den Fingerspitzen darüber. Severus war genau auf der anderen Seite – vielleicht dachte er an sie – ihr neuer Freund und Vertrauter. Diese Qualitäten waren weitaus wichtiger als diejenigen, die in letzter Zeit ihr Blut in Wallung gebracht hatten.

Sie lächelte in die Dunkelheit und überließ sich dem Schlaf.

~oo0oo~


	15. Chapter 15

**Kapitel 14a**

Dienstag, 6. August 2002  
Vormittag

Ron ging in finsterer Katerstimmung zum Frühstück hinunter. Sein Kopf dröhnte, er hatte schlecht geschlafen, aber das Schlimmste war, dass er sich wie ein Versager fühlte. Hermione wollte nicht einmal mit ihm reden. Seit er elf Jahre alt war, hatte er sie geliebt – sein halbes Leben lang! – und jetzt hatte er sie verloren.

_Oder hat sie mich verloren?_, dachte er, ließ das Essen stehen und schenkte sich stattdessen eine Tasse starken schwarzen Tee ein. _Dad sagt, dass ich vielleicht mehr die Idee geliebt habe, eine Freundin zu haben, als die Person selbst. Aber sie ist die klügste Hexe, die ich kenne, und kein anderes Mädchen kann jemals wie sie verstehen, was wir alles durchgemacht haben._

Er trug den Tee in den Salon, der verlassen lag, öffnete die Glastüren und ging hinaus in den Garten, den Neville dort angelegt hatte, um dem Schloss Landhausflair zu verleihen. Während die Sonne auf ihn schien, trank er seinen Tee und rätselte an den Fakten. Liebte er Hermione? Hölle, ja, das tat er – aber war es die Art Liebe eines _Liebhabers_? Harry sagte immer, dass er Hermione wie eine Schwester liebte, aber Ron hatte mit ihr _geschlafen_ – und ein Kerl hatte keinen Sex mit seiner Schwester.

Er trank seine Tasse aus, setzte sie auf einer steinernen Bank ab und mit den Händen in den Hosentaschen begann er zu laufen.

Sein Dad hatte aufgezeigt, dass ein Mann nicht immer seine erste Liebe heiratete. Nicht, dass Ron an einer Ehe Interesse hatte – nicht jetzt, er war viel zu jung dafür –, aber eines Tages wünschte er sich eine Frau und Kinder und ein kleines Haus in der Nähe von Ottery St Catchpole. Hermione war mit diesem Plan nie allzu glücklich gewesen. Sie wollte nicht zu nah bei seiner Familie wohnen, weil sie dachte, sie hätten keine Privatsphäre. Und sie wollte keine große Familie. Vielleicht ein Kind, sagte sie, wenn sie Karriere gemacht hatte, und sie sich ein Kindermädchen leisten konnten, das sich um das Baby kümmerte, wenn sie wieder arbeitete – aber das machte Ron Kummer. Eine Hexe sollte zu Hause bleiben und ihre Kinder aufziehen, sie unterrichten, bis sie nach Hogwarts gingen … Hermiones Prioritäten schienen verrutscht zu sein und waren es aus Rons Sicht immer gewesen.

Dennoch erinnerte er sich, wie glücklich sie gewesen waren, ehe sie von der Arbeit so besessen geworden war. Niemand konnte behaupten, dass sie nicht glücklich gewesen waren. Zur Arbeit gehen, nach Hause kommen, um die Kleidung zu wechseln, dann für einen Happen und ein Pint ins Pub hinunter, sich entspannen, mit Freunden trinken … und zurück in ihre Wohnung für eine Runde Sex. Es war verflixt ideal gewesen.

Dann war sie bei der Arbeit befördert worden, und ehe er es wusste, wurden ihrer beider Leben von ihrem Job und ihren Arbeitsprojekten bestimmt. Es machte ihn wieder ganz und gar ärgerlich, auch nur daran zu denken.

Mit zusammengepresstem Kiefer blieb er stehen. Dad hatte ihm in seinem ernsthaftesten Ton erklärt, dass jedes Mädchen es verübeln würde, in einem Pokerspiel verwettet zu werden, und keines von Rons Argumenten, dass es nur ein _Pergament _und kein Mädchen gewesen war, das er verwettet hatte, hatte die Meinung seines Vaters beeinflusst. Dad ließ das nicht gelten.

Fein. Wenn Ron etwas falsch gemacht hatte, war er willens, seinen Stolz zu schlucken und das Richtige zu tun.

Alles, was er jetzt tun musste, war herauszufinden, was das Richtige war. Er starrte über den See hinaus und dachte lange Zeit nach. Schließlich nickte er. Es schien ihm, als gäbe es Zeiten, wenn alles, was ein Bursche tun konnte, um seiner Hexe seine Liebe zu beweisen, etwas … spektakulär Dummes war …, und er war genau der Richtige, das zu tun.

~oo0oo~

Hermione schlief und gut, ohne verstörende Träume. Als sie erwachte, strömte Licht durch die hohen Fenster in ihr Zimmer, und sie schreckte alarmiert hoch – bis sie sich ihres neuen Projekts erinnerte. Sie musste den Laden nicht mehr schmeißen, weil er ein Selbstläufer war. Nein, sie nahm an der Regency-Woche teil – tauchte selbst Jane Austens Welt ein –, und das bedeutete, dass sie als Letzte statt als Erste unten zum Frühstück erscheinen konnte.

Sie streckte sich und ging zur Waschschüssel auf ihrem Toilettentisch, um sich Wasser ins Gesicht zu spritzen. Sie war von einer ungewohnten Empfindung erfüllt, die sie nicht benennen konnte, die ihr aber willkommen war. Dieses Gefühl schien die Welt heller erscheinen zu lassen, die Farben kräftiger und die Aussicht auf den Tag, der vor ihr lag, wie eine bunte Mischung, aus der sie ihre Wonnen wählen konnte.

Sie nahm ihren Kamm in die Hand und begann, sich zu frisieren, und was sie im Spiegel sah, gefiel ihr. Sie streckte ihrem Spiegelbild die Zunge heraus und kicherte nur, als der Spiegel sie schalt.

„Wenn du keinen Selbstrespekt hast", beklagte er sich, „berücksichtige wenigstens meine Gefühle!"

Hermione wandte sich ab zu ihrem Kleiderschrank. „Du bist ein Spiegel – du hast keine Gefühle!"

Sie kleidete sich an und schlüpfte mit den Füßen in die blauen Ziegenlederschuhe, die bereits Tragespuren zeigten – wie hatten die Regency-Leute ihre Sachen sauber gehalten? –, und öffnete ihre Tür. Sie starrte hinunter ans Ende des Korridors, wo Schatten eine Tür zu den Räumlichkeiten des Schulleiters verbargen. War Severus noch dort? Wäre es zu dreist von ihr zu klopfen, um es herauszufinden?

Nach einem inneren Ringkampf beschloss sie, dass es für Hermione nicht zu dreist wäre, jedoch wäre es undenkbar für Miss Granger, die korrekte Regency-Lady. Daher ging sie zum Frühstück hinunter und fühlte den Drang, auf dem Weg eine fröhliche Melodie zu summen.

Auf dem Treppenabsatz im dritten Stock traf sie Penny. „Du bist spät dran heute Morgen", beobachtete Hermione.

Pennys Lippen pressten sich zusammen. „Ich habe gerade dasselbe über dich gedacht."

Hermione war von ihrem Ton überrascht. „Bist du sauer auf mich?", fragte sie.

Penny zuckte mit den Schultern, eine Geste, die nicht zu ihr passte – Penny war immer so freundlich und … nachgiebig gewesen. Während sie die Treppen hinuntergingen, sah Penny stur geradeaus und sagte, „Du dominierst die Zeit des Schulleiters und all seine Aufmerksamkeit! Ich dachte, dies wäre meine Chance, ihn kennenzulernen, aber _du_ lässt mich nicht!"

Hermione spürte die erste unangenehme Empfindung des Vormittags, und es verärgerte sie, dass so etwas passieren musste. „Er ist _meine _Eskorte, Penny", verwies sie in leicht scharfem Ton. „Es tut mir leid, wenn dir das nicht behagt, aber was ist, ist. Du wirst ihm später nachstellen müssen, wenn die Regency-Woche vorbei ist. Warum lädst du ihn nicht einfach zum Abendessen ein oder so?"

Penny sah verstimmter denn je aus. „Wenn das so einfach wäre, hätte ich das längst getan!", rief sie.

Sie hatten die Große Halle erreicht, und ohne auf Hermiones Antwort zu warten, schob sich Penny an ihr vorbei, ging hinein und setzte dabei ein Lächeln auf. Hermione blieb einen Moment in der Eingangshalle stehen und bedauerte das Entschwinden ihrer euphorischen Stimmung, und das durch die Person, von der sie es sich am wenigsten hatte vorstellen können. Konnte Penny _eifersüchtig _auf sie sein?

Allein der Gedanke war lächerlich – Penny war größer und dünner und hübscher und _blonder_ –, aber zumindest brachte es sie zum Lachen.

„Ich freue mich, Sie in so guter Stimmung vorzufinden", murmelte eine seidige Stimme hinter ihr.

Schnell wandte Hermione sich um und sah den Schulleiter. Plötzlich wurde sie Opfer einer Anzahl von Reaktionen – ihr Herz pochte schneller, ihr Bauch schlug einen Purzelbaum, ihre Hände begannen zu zittern, und ihr Atem blieb ihr im Halse stecken. Sie schluckte und kämpfte innerlich um ihre Fassung. Du liebe Zeit, all dieser Aufruhr für einen wie Snape?

_Severus_, erinnerte ihr Gehirn sie, und ehe sie es aufhalten konnte, erschien ein Lächeln auf ihren Lippen. Sie hob ihre Augen zu seinen und sah, dass er sie intensiv beobachtete. Ja, für Severus – ihren Freund und Partner und Begleiter. Es war nichts Falsches daran, durch die Aufmerksamkeiten eines attraktiven Mannes ein wenig nervös zu werden. Schließlich war es sogar recht regency-esk.

Und mit der Akzeptanz der eigenen Reaktion war ihr Glücksgefühl wieder zurück, einfach so.

„Haben Sie gut geschlafen?", fragte sie ihn, und die Intimität ihres Gespächs vom Abend zuvor war greifbar zwischen ihnen.

Er nickte. „Genau wie Sie. Ich brauche nicht zu fragen, denn die Rosen auf Ihren Wangen sprechen für sich."

Ohne zu fragen, nahm er ihre Hand und führte sie in die Große Halle. Ron war am Tisch; er saß zwischen Romilda und Gabrielle, aber es schien ihm nicht zu gefallen. Tatsächlich beobachtete er Hermione und Severus mit gerunzelter Stirn.

Nun, er würde ihr Vergnügen an diesem Morgen und an ihrer Gesellschaft nicht dämpfen – sie würde es ihm nicht erlauben. Mit Ron zusammen zu sein – mit ihm zu sprechen –, hatte ihr nie das Gefühl von Behaglichkeit und Sicherheit gegeben, das sie in der Nacht zuvor erlebt hatte, als sie mit dem Mann an ihrer Seite Vertraulichkeiten durch die Mauer ausgetauscht hatte.

~oo0oo~

Hermione so zu Snape – _Snape!_ – aufschauen zu sehen, bedeutete für Ron das absolute Ende. Er konnte nicht zulassen, dass dies noch einen Tag weiterging. Der widerliche Depp verzauberte sie irgendwie – vielleicht mit einem Zaubertrank in ihren Getränken –, und es war Rons Pflicht, Hermione vor ihm zu beschützen, wenn sie nicht in der Lage war, es selbst zu tun.

Romilda legte eine Hand auf seinen Arm. „Es ist schwer, eine Ex mit jemand Neuem zu sehen", sagte sie ruhig. „Ich weiß, wie du dich fühlst."

Ron starrte auf sie herunter. „Du weißt überhaupt nichts darüber."

Romilda biss sich auf die Lippe und beugte sich näher zu ihm. „Oh Ron, kannst du es nicht sehen? Sie ist einfach furchtbar zu dir! Sie hat dich nie richtig zu schätzen gewusst – nein, nicht einmal, als ihr noch in der Schule wart!"

Ron fühlte, wie sich sein Inneres vor Selbstverachtung zusammenzog. Möglicherweise war Hermione nicht die beste Freundin gewesen, aber er war auch nicht der beste Freund gewesen, und wenn sie jetzt sauer auf ihn war, war es sein eigener verdammter Fehler – und es war höchste Zeit, dass er etwas dagegen unternahm.

Er erhob sich vom Tisch und ließ dabei Romildas Hand von seinem Arm fallen. „Ich weiß, dass du versuchst, nett zu sein", sagte er zu ihr, „aber du hast keine Ahnung, worum es hier geht."

Er straffte seinen Rücken und ging den Tisch entlang dorthin, wo Snape am Kopfende saß, eine Schale Porridge und eine Tasse schwarzen Kaffees vor sich. Eine sehr verkniffen aussehende Penelope Clearwater saß zu seiner Linken mit Dennis Creevey neben sich, der sein Essen mit großem Enthusiasmus in sich hineinschaufelte. Hermione saß an Snapes rechter Seite und gab Erdbeermarmelade auf ihren Toast, und niemand von ihnen bemerkte Ron, bis er sprach.

„Ich möchte Sie gern sprechen, Snape", sagte er kalt.

Der Schulleiter antwortete träge. „Sicher, Mr Weasley – ich nehme an, Sie möchten das vertraulich tun?"

Snape ließ seinen Blick zu Hermione schweifen, dann zurück zu Ron.

„Das stimmt", bestätigte Ron.

„Sehr gut", sagte der Schulleiter. „Nach dem Frühstück werde ich im Klubraum sein, um die Zeitung zu lesen. Sie können mich dort antreffen."

In Snapes Ton las Abweisung, aber dann sprach Hermione und hielt Ron zurück. „Das wird nicht gehen", erhob sie Einspruch und richtete ihre Bemerkung an Snape. „Nach dem Frühstück ist Tanzunterricht."

Snape hob in seiner anmaßenden Art eine Augenbraue, aber Hermione schien das nichts auszumachen. „Haben Sie vor, dann heute beim Tanzunterricht in Erscheinung zu treten?", sagte er gedehnt.

Daraufhin sah Hermione ihn an wie die Katze, die den Sahnetopf ausgeschleckt hatte. _Flirteten _sie miteinander? Rons ballte die Fäuste.

„Natürlich", antwortete Hermione mit funkelnden Augen.

Verflixt. Wann hatte Ron sie zum letzten Mal so verspielt gesehen?

„Nun denn, Weasley, ich nehme an, dann wird es bis nach dem Tanzunterricht warten müssen", sagte Snape, aber er schaute immer noch zu Hermione.

„Nein!", widersprach Hermione. „Nach dem Tanzen ist Reiten, und wir müssen an meinem Kantergalopp arbeiten, wenn ich jemals mit Ihnen zusammen reiten soll!"

Ron fühlte sich, als sei er in eine Art alternatives Universum geraten; der ganze Austausch, dessen Zeuge er war – an dem er teilnahm –, war surreal. Es gab keinen anderen Weg, dies zu beschreiben.

Snapes Gesichtsausdruck änderte sich – Ron hätte nicht sagen können, wie genau, denn ganz sicher lächelte er nicht –, aber seine Augen schienen irgendwie wärmer zu werden.

„Natürlich", murmelte Snape, und Hermione kicherte. Ihre Augen trafen Snapes, und es war für jedermann in Sichtweite offensichtlich, dass sie einen vertrauten _Moment_ miteinander teilten

Ron kämpfte gegen den Brechreiz. Penny sah aus, als würde sie gleich weinen.

Als Snape sich darauf besann, von Hermione wegzuschauen, wandte er sich wieder an Ron. „Ich denke, dann wird es nach dem Mittagessen sein müssen", sagte er. Mit einer komischen Pause sah er dann zu Hermione. „Wenn Ihnen das genehm ist, Mil … Miss Granger."

Ron starrte Snape arwöhnisch an. Er war dabei gewesen, sie mit einem anderen Namen anzusprechen – Ron war sich dessen sicher. Und das zufriedene Lächeln auf Hermiones Gesicht – jenes, das sie in ihrer Teetasse zu verbergen suchte – bedeutete, dass sie in irgendeiner Art eben einen Treffer erzielt hatte.

„Durchaus genehm, Sir", murmelte sie.

Es brauchte Rons ganze gute Kinderstube, ihn davon abzuhalten, Snape von seinem Stuhl zu reißen und ihn niederzuschlagen. Als er sich wieder zutrauen konnte zu sprechen, nickte er und sagte, „In Ordnung. Ich treffe Sie nach dem Mittagessen im Klubraum."

Er wandte sich ab, um von ihnen wegzugehen und focht dabei gegen den Drang zurückzuschauen. Seine Sorge war, sie miteinander lachen zu sehen, falls er es tat. Das wäre nicht so schlimm gewesen, wenn er dachte, dass sie über ihn lachten – aber er hatte ein böses Gefühl, dass sie das nicht taten. Tatsächlich war er sich ziemlich sicher, dass er einen sehr armseligen Dritten in dem ganzen Gespräch abgegeben hatte. Seine Anwesenheit war gänzlich überflüssig gewesen außer als eine Rückwand, gegen die Snape und Hermione Testschüsse gegeneinander abfeuern konnten.

Seine Freundin benutzte nicht einen anderen Mann, um ihn eifersüchtig zu machen. Sie dachte überhaupt nicht an ihn.

~oo0oo~

Unter McGonagalls scharfem Blick tanzte Severus mit Hermione im Tanzunterricht das Menuett. Er dachte, dass er nie zuvor gleichzeitig so viele Verbeugungen und Knickse gesehen hatte, und er wäre zutiefst gelangweilt gewesen, hätte seine Partnerin bei der Übung nicht so glücklich ausgesehen. Etwas an ihr hatte sich verändert, das er nicht genau definieren konnte. Zweifellos war sie besserer Stimmung, als sie es vierundzwanzig Stunden zuvor gewesen war. Irgendwann im Verlauf des gestrigen Tages hatte Hermione Granger beschlossen, dass sie ihre eine Woche der Regencyzeit-Aktivitäten genießen würde, und sie hatte dies fortgeführt. Es war eine bemerkenswerte Veränderung – noch dazu eine verdammt hinreißende.

Als der Tanzunterricht vorüber war, eilte Hermione davon, um sich zum Reiten umzukleiden, aber Minerva hielt Severus auf und drängte ihn geschickt in eine Ecke. Wie zum Teufel schaffte die Frau es, wozu kein Todesser jemals in der Lage gewesen war?

„Hast Du Deine Lesung für heute Abend ausgewählt, Severus?", forderte sie und ließ es klingen, als frage sie einen Übeltäter aus dem ersten Schuljahr nach seinen Hausaufgaben.

„Welche Lesung?", forderte er sie heraus und hörte sich selbst so trotzig wie einen ihrer Schüler klingen.

„Heute Abend ist der Dramatische Lesungs- und Musikabend", erinnerte McGonagall ihn in einem Ton, der sauer genug war, um Löcher in Wollstoff zu hinterlassen. „Es steht seit zwei Monaten auf deinem Zeitplan! Ich weiß es, weil ich es daraufgeschrieben habe."

Severus reckte den Hals, um ihr auf der Suche nach einem Fluchtweg über die Schulter zu sehen.

Ihre Stimme wurde lauter, und Severus begann sich zu sorgen, dass die Nachzügler aus dem Unterricht, die den Trophäenraum noch nicht verlassen hatten, hören würden, wie der Schulleiter von seiner Stellvertreterin heruntergeputzt wurde.

„Falls mir Teilnehmer fehlten, Schulleiter, hast du mir versichert, dass ich mich darauf _verlassen _könne, dass du –"

Severus platzte und zischte die Worte wie Magma. „In Ordnung, in _Ordnung_, alte Frau! Lass es gut sein! Ich mache es. Jetzt tritt _zurück_."

McGonagall sah sehr selbstzufrieden aus, als sie die Arme vor der Brust verschränkte und stehen blieb. „Ich wusste, dass du lesen würdest", sagte sie süffisant.

Severus riss der Geduldsfaden, und er trat absichtlich zu dicht an sie heran, und endlich wich sie zurück und ließ ihn an sich vorbei.

„Und denk dran – nichts nach 1820!", rief sie ihm nach.

„Ich kenne die Daten des Regency", murmelte er zornig und flüchtete aus dem Trophäenraum.

~oo0oo~

Harry drückte sich vor der Tanzstunde – er hatte sich jeden Tag davor gedrückt. Das Letzte, was er brauchte, war, dass irgendein Mädchen dachte, er schenke ihr Aufmerksamkeit, und Ideen entwickelte hinsichtlich des Jungen, der lebte. Harry war nicht eingebildet genug zu denken, dass irgendjemand _ihn _speziell unwiderstehlich finden könnte, aber der Junge, der lebte – diese mythische, heroische Gestalt –, war etwas ganz anderes.

Stattdessen zog er seine Reitkleidung an und reiste über das Flohnetzwerk nach Malfoy Manor.

Während er den Pfad zu den Ställen entlangging, staunte er, wie sehr er innerhalb so kurzer Zeit inzwischen Pferde mochte – und sie zu _reiten_. Natürlich unterstellte er, dass Vollblüter aus einem Privatstall zu reiten anders war, als im Hyde Park für neunundneunzig Tacken pro Stunde ein Pferd von zweifelhaftem Charakter zu mieten. Und jemand Kompetenten zu haben, der einem die Grundlagen zeigte – wie Sirius' Squibcousin, Horologium Black … oder Malfoy, der als Gefährte gar nicht so übel war, um über die offenen Felder zu galoppieren oder Sport zu treiben oder Karten zu spielen –, nun, jemanden zu haben, der einen unterrichtete und aus Schwierigkeiten heraushielt, war unbezahlbar.

Der Hauptstall lag direkt vor ihm, aber seitlich gab es ein ähnlich gebautes, kleineres Gebäude. Harry hatte sich immer gefragt, was sich darin befand, daher ging er zu der teilweise offenen Tür und spähte hinein. Der Geruch von Pferden, Stroh, sowohl sauber wie beschmutzt, war genau der gleiche wie im Hauptstall – was bedeutete, dass drinnen mehr Pferde sein mussten.

Er schlüpfte hinein und sah, dass die Boxen hier viel größer waren. Hielten sie hier mehr als ein Tier in einer Box? Er lief die breite Stallgasse entlang, und ein paar Pferde streckten ihre Köpfe über die Boxentüren und wieherten ihm leise zu – ein Geräusch, das ihn immer grinsen ließ. Als er jedoch die hinterste Box erreichte, holte er entsetzt Luft.

Das Tier in der Box hatte einen wunderschönen, eleganten Kopf, ein kräftig rotes Fell mit vier weißen Strümpfen. Aber die Mitte seines Körpers war enorm, aufgedunsen – gebläht bis an den Punkt, dass Harry sicher war, dass etwas sich darin bewegte.

„Hast du dich verlaufen, Potter?"

Harry wandte sich Malfoy zu, beinahe erleichtert, ihn zu sehen. „Draco – was ist mit diesem Pferd los?"

Der richtige Name des Frettchens kam aus seinem Mund, ohne dass er darüber nachdachte, und ausnahmsweise einmal erschien es ihm nicht wichtig zu sein, Schwäche … äh, Freundlichkeit gezeigt zu haben.

Malfoy grinste, aber es war kein unangenehmer Ausdruck, denn schnell wurde daraus ein Glucksen, als er zu Harry hinging. „Es ist alles in Ordnung mit Perse – nicht wahr, Mädchen?" Er öffnete die Boxentür und ging zu der Stute hinein, nahm ihr Halfter und streichelte ihr Maul.

Harry folgte zögernd, aber Malfoy warf ihm einen grauäugigen Blick zu, den er nicht zu interpretieren vermochte, dann ergriff er sein Handgelenk und zog seine Hand auf den Hals der Stute.

„Es ist alles in Ordnung mit ihr – sie ist trächtig und kann mit jedem Tag ihr Fohlen bekommen", erklärte Draco und wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder dem Pferd zu, die Augen fest auf die Stute gerichtet.

Harry wechselte von einem Fuß auf den anderen und dachte, dass er zu dicht bei Malfoy stand – aber wenn es Malfoy nicht störte, dann störte es ihn auch nicht. Es war wirklich sehr warm – er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass ihm der Schweiß auf der Stirn stand –, und es fiel ihm schwer zu denken. Aber er zwang sich, sich zu konzentrieren.

Mit großer Mühe brachte er heraus, „Wie heißt sie? Purse? Wie eine Handtasche?"*

„Nun, ihr Name ist Persephone, aber ich –"

Jetzt war Harry an der Reihe zu lachen, und er warf Malfoy einen schrägen Blick zu. „Sag es nicht – ich weiß, wie es läuft. Perse ist kürzer."

Aber Malfoy sah ihn bereits an, und als ihre Augen sich trafen, schien die Box plötzlich kleiner zu sein und keine Luft mehr zu beinhalten. Zusätzlich dazu, dass er sich nicht bewegen konnte, war Harry jetzt auch nicht in der Lage wegzusehen. Er stand erstarrt auf der Stelle, eine Hand streichelte wiederholt die kastanienfarbene Stute, während er den Impuls spürte, stattdessen Malfoy – _Draco_ – zu berühren. Das seidige, weißblonde Haar sah aus, als fasse es sich noch weicher an als das Fell der Stute …

Die Stute warf ihren Kopf hoch, stieß Malfoy an und unterbrach den Starrwettbewerb. Malfoy lachte und gab Perse ein abschließendes Tätscheln. „Kein Zucker für dich, mein Mädchen – du willst wieder in Rennform kommen, sobald der kleine Unbekannte das Licht der Welt erblickt hat."

Harry erkannte einen Fluchtweg, wenn er ihn sah, und zog sich aus dem Stall zurück. Er wandte sich ab und ging aus dem Gebäude wieder in den Sonnenschein, wo das Intermezzo mit Malfoy in seinem Kopf eine traumartige Wertigkeit anzunehmen begann.

Gut. Unter diesen Umständen würde er es bis zum Mittagessen komplett vergessen haben.


	16. Chapter 16

**Vorbemerkung der Übersetzerin:**

In diesem Kapitel kommen wir zu der Lesung, in der englische Gedichte aus der Regency-Zeit von Robert Burns[1] und Percy Bysshe Shelley[2][3] zitiert werden.

Ein Gedicht in poetischer Form ins Deutsche zu übertragen, übersteigt meine übersetzerischen Fähigkeiten bei Weitem. Dank meiner Nichte – einer professionelle Übersetzerin für die englische Sprache, findet Ihr hier „echte" Übersetzungen, die zudem alt genug sind, nicht mehr dem Urheberrecht zu unterliegen. Die (alte) Rechtschreibung in den Übersetzungen ist wie im Original übernommen.

Für Interessierte mehr in den Fußnoten.

~oo0oo~

**Kapitel 14b**

Dienstag, 6. August 2002  
Mittag bis Abend

Nach dem Mittagessen zog sich Severus in den Clubraum zurück, um Weasley zu treffen, aber er hätte es bei weitem vorgezogen, weiter in Gesellschaft der überraschend faszinierenden Miss Granger zu verweilen. Ein einziger Murus Perlucidus Zauber, einfach genug, um von einem pfiffigen Erstklässler gemeistert zu werden, und er war in ihrer Achtung von geduldeter Anwesenheit zu einem geschätzten Freund aufgestiegen … und obendrein zu einem Freund, den sie zum Flirten auserkoren hatte.

Es war eine großartige, neue Erfahrung, im Fokus der Aufmerksamkeit einer begehrenswerten Frau zu stehen. Nicht damit zufrieden, ihn lediglich als Eskorte zu akzeptieren, suchte sie ihn nun auf Schritt und Tritt auf. Wenn sie einen Raum betrat, schaute sie sich nach ihm um, und wenn sie in fand, kam sie auf direktem Weg an seine Seite. Was sollte ein Mann über diese bevorzugte Behandlung denken – _empfinden_? Und selbst dann war sie mit seiner bloßen Anwesenheit nicht zufrieden. Nein, sie war ganz feminines Lächeln und verführerische Blicke – ganz silberhelles Lachen, das ihm Schauer über den Rücken jagte, und glühende braune Augen, die sein Blut heiß werden ließen.

Tändelei mit Hermione Granger barg dieselbe, chaotische Gefahr, wie nachlässig mit Dämonsfeuer umzugehen – aber selbst der vernünftigste Mann würde sich der Gefahr von Hitze aussetzen, wenn er lange genug in der Kälte allein gewesen war.

Severus saß an dem Tisch, der von der Tür am weitesten entfernt war, nahe einem Fenster, das gefiltertes Licht in den eher dämmrigen Clubraum hineinließ. Zwei ältere Zauberer saßen mit qualmenden Pfeifen beim Kamin und hatten ein Zaubererschachbrett zwischen sich. Fast in der Mitte des Raumes saß ein weiterer Zauberer mit dem Rücken zu Severus in einem Sessel, ein anderer hatte eine zerlesene Ausgabe der Zaubererwoche offen auf den Knien liegen, während er mit tief ins Gesicht gezogenem Hut offensichtlich döste.

Mit einem Ausdruck grimmiger Entschlossenheit auf seinem sommersprossigen Gesicht betrat Weasley den Raum und kam direkt zu. „Ich werde nicht um den heißen Brei reden, Snape", sagte er.

Severus nickte und verbiss sich eine Menge sarkastischer Antworten, die ihm auf der Zunge lagen. Miss Granger würde es nicht schätzen, wenn er den Jungen erzürnte, indem er dessen … beschränkte geistige Fähigkeiten herausforderte.

Als Severus nichts sagte, sprach Weasley, „Ich will diesen Zeitplan jetzt von Ihnen zurückhaben – genug ist genug."

Severus spürte ein Aufblitzen von Sorge – konnte er den Jungen guten Gewissens abweisen? –, die schnell von einer Woge der Irritation verdrängt wurde, als Weasley seine Hand mit der Handfläche nach oben ausstreckte.

„Warum sollte ich das tun, Weasley?"

Die Frage schien den Welpen durcheinanderzubringen. Sein Arm verlor langsam an Höhe, während er über eine Antwort nachdachte.

„Weil sie meine Freundin ist!"

Severus schnippte eine imaginäre Fluse von seinem Rockärmel. „Genauso wenig wie sie es war, als Sie sie verwettet haben", murmelte er.

Der Junge schlug mit seiner Hand auf den Tisch, und Severus hob langsam seine Augen, um in das vor Zorn errötende, streitlustig verzogene Gesicht zu sehen.

„Sie will Sie nicht um sich haben!", kreischte Weasley. „Sie macht das nur, um mich zu ärgern!"

Severus zuckte mit den Schultern. „Vielleicht tut sie das. Aber warum sollte ich Ihnen den Zeitplan geben? Was habe ich davon?"

Wieder schien der Junge aus dem Konzept gebracht zu sein, als sei er unfähig, sein Gleichgewicht angesichts Severus' kräftiger, verbaler Schläge zu halten.

Welch ein Dünnbrettbohrer.

Unter der Last seiner eifernden Gedanken ließ sich Weasley in den Sessel Severus gegenüber fallen. „Nun … was wollen Sie haben?"

Severus setzte eine gelangweilte Miene auf. „Ich habe dieses Gespräch nicht initiiert", verwies er.

Weasley nahm ein Blatt aus der Schachtel mit Schreibpapier und Federn, die auf den Tischen bereitstanden, damit die Herren während der Ferien ihre Korrespondenz führen konnten. Er tauchte die Feder in die Tinte und hielt damit über dem Pergament inne. „Ich schreibe Ihnen einen Schuldschein", sagte er. „Wie viel wollen Sie?"

„Ich werde keinen Schuldschein von Ihnen akzeptieren, Weasley, weder jetzt noch zu irgendeinem Zeitpunkt in der Zukunft. Ich wünschte, sie würden aufhören, sie dauernd anzubieten." Da – das würde den Stolz des Welpen treffen.

Weasley warf die Feder auf den Tisch. „Sie verdammter Kerl, Snape! Fein! Ich duelliere mich mit Ihnen darum!"

Severus fing beinahe an, sich zu amüsieren. Es war verlockend, ja, aber dies war keine Konfrontation, die er gesucht hatte – sicher konnte Miss Granger ihn nicht dafür verantwortlich machen, wenn Weasley sich bei ihr beklagte …

Er lächelte schmallippig. „Ich dachte, sie wollten ein _ernsthaftes _Gespräch führen", sagte er.

Nein, der Junge war nicht ganz dumm. Er verstand den Hohn.

„Ich meine das völlig ernst, Sie arroganter Idiot! Ich könnte Sie schlagen!"

Severus erhob sich und strich sorgfältig seine langen Rockschöße glatt. „Sie könnten mich nicht 'schlagen', Mr Weasley, weder in einem Duell mit Zauberstäben, Schwertern, Pistolen – noch mit _Grips_." In korrektem Regencystil verbeugte er sich – gerade tief genug, um seine Geringschätzung zu zeigen.

Während er sich zu Gehen abwandte, blieb er überaufmerksam; er erwartete vollauf einen Ausbruch, der von hinten kam. Aber es war kein Schrei von Weasley, der ihn zurückblicken ließ – es war ein selbstbewusstes Lachen.

„Ein Duell mit Grips? Was für eine exzellente Idee", sagte der Junge. Und er stand auf und kam hinüber, um sich aufrecht vor Severus hinzustellen. „Schulleiter Snape, ich fordere Sie zu einem geistigen Duell heraus – ebenso bekannt als ein Spiel Zaubererschach – um den Besitz des Veranstaltungszeitplans, auf dem _mein _Name steht."

Die ganze Episode durchlief in Lichtgeschwindigkeit Severus' Gehirn, während er in Weasleys selbstgefällige blaue Augen starrte. Wie hatte er so dumm sein können? Er hätte den Zeitplan herzugeben einfach ablehnen und weggehen können, aber stattdessen hatte er versucht, dem Jungen seine Fehler unter die Nase zu reiben, und indem er das getan hatte, hatte er sich sein eigenes Grab geschaufelt.

Als wäre es gestern gewesen, konnte er Dumbledores Stimme sagen hören, _für das bestgespielte Schachspiel, das Hogwarts seit vielen Jahren gesehen hat, _… und das war gewesen, als Weasley zwölf Jahre alt gewesen war! Der Junge konnte sein Spiel im Lauf der Jahre nur verbessert haben.

Severus konnte den Vorschlag ablehnen – es abbiegen, indem er sagte, er würde das nicht mitmachen – aber er war kein Feigling. Die Idee war brillant – ein Meisterstreich –. und der tapfere Zauberer würde nachsichtig zugeben, dass er ausgetrickst worden war. Verdammt noch mal! – ausgetrickst, ehe er sich auch nur ans Schachbrett setzte! Severus war keine Niete im Schach, aber Weasley war in der Lage gewesen, Dumbledore im Spiel zu besiegen, ein Kunststück, das Severus nie gelungen war.

Er zog seine Handschuhe aus der Tasche und streifte sie sich über die Hände, während sein Verstand raste. Er würde Ronald Weasley zu dem vorgeschlagenen Schachspiel treffen, oder er würde sich selbst nie wieder ins Gesicht sehen können.

„Ich nehme Ihre Herausforderung an, Mr Weasley", sagte er ruhig. „Bis zum Abend bin ich beschäftigt, nach der Lesung – würde Ihnen neun Uhr passen?"

„Neun ist gut", sagte Weasley. „Wo sollen wir spielen? In Ihrem Büro?"

Guter Gott, unter den Augen von Dumbledore und den Portraits all der Schulleiter? Nicht in diesem Leben.

„Lassen Sie uns in die Bibliothek gehen", sagte Severus. „Ich denke, dort sind wir ungestört."

„Dann in der Bibliothek", stimmte Weasley zu.

Severus tat so, als habe er Schwierigkeiten mit einem seiner Handschuhe – er war nicht willens, den Raum zu verlassen, während Weasley zurückblieb, und der Rotschopf war zu den schachspielenden alten Männern hinübergewandert. Der Junge grüßte die Kämpfer, betrachtete das Spielfeld und flüsterte dann einem der Spieler etwas zu. Der Empfänger seines Vorschlags machte einen Zug.

„Schach, Kumpel!", rief der Sieger und löste damit einen Sturm des Protests von seinem Gegner aus. Aber Weasley achtete nicht auf sie – er lächelte Severus zu.

~oo0oo~

Niemand, der sah, wie Dennis Creevey den Hut von seinem Gesicht nahm und zur Tür des Clubraums hinauseilte, hätte ihn verdächtigt, einen intensiven Gedanken im Kopf zu haben – und in vielerlei Hinsicht, stimmte dies – Dennis war kein junger Mann, den man mit hochleistungsfähigem Denken in Verbindung brachte.

Dennoch erkannte er Ärger, wenn er ihn (freiwillig) belauscht hatte, und er war beunruhigt. Jemandem in einer starken Position musste mitgeteilt werden, in welcher Gefahr sich Ron Weasley befand, und Dennis war der Einzige, der ihn vor dem sicheren Tod bewahren konnte – denn wie sonst konnte das Ergebnis eines Duells mit Schulleiter Snape aussehen?

Dennis hatte vorgehabt, nur zu dösen_ vorzutäuschen_, aber es war kein Wunder, dass er in dem dämmrigen, kühlen Clubraum eingenickt war, weil der Sessel recht bequem war, und der Schulleiter sprach immer so leise, dass man sich anstrengen musste, um ihn zu hören …, aber Ron war laut genug gewesen, auch wenn Dennis etwas desorientiert gewesen war, als er aus dem Schlaf aufgeschreckt wurde.

Es war nach dem Mittagessen, und die Bewohner des Schlosses hatten sich in alle Richtungen zerstreut; viele der Schauspiel-Teilnehmer übten ihren Text im Vorzimmer, einige der ältere Damen hielten sich in ihrem Salon auf, aber die Person, die Dennis suchte, war draußen – er wusste es sicher, weil er einen Hauselfen gefragt hatte, und _sie _wussten alles.

Er flitzte die Salontüren hinaus in den Rosengarten in der Absicht, eine Abkürzung durch die Büsche des Labyrinths zu nehmen. Sein Opfer sollte dort spazieren gehen, und Dennis wollte die Person schnell finden. Wie Dennis wusste, nahm Rons Vater an der Regency-Woche teil, aber er dachte, er könne nicht zu Mr Weasley gehen – das fühlte sich zu sehr nach Petzen und einen Kumpel in Schwierigkeiten mit seinem Dad zu bringen an, auch wenn Ron ein paar Jahre älter als Dennis war.

Dennis Creevey kam aus einer Muggelfamilie. Sie waren zu viert gewesen: seine Eltern, sein Bruder und er. Sein Bruder Colin war sein Idol und sein bester Kumpel gewesen, alles in einem. Colin war ein Fotograf und außerdem Mitglied von Dumbledores Armee gewesen, aber als nach der Schlacht von Hogwarts seine Leiche gefunden worden war, war Colin nur mit seinem Zauberstab bewaffnet gewesen – was eine Schande war, denn er war ein weitaus besserer Fotograf als Duellant gewesen. Dennis hatte Colins Kamera in seinem Schlafsaal gefunden und sie für sich genommen. Manchmal fühlte sich Dennis seinem Bruder nahe, wenn er sie benutzte, aber zu anderen Zeiten ließ sie ihn sich fühlen, als könne er nie Colin das Wasser reichen, der gestorben war und ihn alleine zurückgelassen hatte, um auf eigene Faust herauszufinden, wie er ein Zauberer wurde.

Dennis hielt sich für keinen sehr guten Zauberer. Mit neunzehn war er alt genug, um die Schule verlassen zu haben, aber nach Colins Tod zurück nach Hogwarts zu gehen, war für ihn wirklich schwierig gewesen. Im Kriegsjahr war die Schule für Muggelgeborene wie die Creeveys unerreichbar gewesen, und dann war die Schule wieder aufgebaut worden … Er war kein voll ausgebildeter Zauberer und würde es wahrscheinlich nie werden.

Dennoch musste ein Bursche kein Zauberer sein, um zu wissen, zu wem er am besten ging, wenn er in der Klemme steckte. Der beste Mensch für Dennis war immer sein großer Bruder gewesen, Colin, – und wenn Ron in Schwierigkeiten steckte, wusste Dennis genau, was er tun musste: George Weasley finden und ihm alles erzählen.

~oo0oo~

Ein uninteressierter Beobachter – vielleicht einer in den Wolken, der von oben auf das Schloss hinabsah – mochte sich über die Nebenwirkungen amüsieren von Dennis Creeveys Fehleinschätzung dessen, was er im Clubraum gehört hatte. Der relativ kleine Creevey hatte den älteren Weasleybruder gefunden, der ihn stirnrunzelnd und schweigend angehört hatte, ehe er ihm Schweigen gebot. Dann war George sofort losgegangen, um seinen Bruder aufzustöbern.

„Kein Duell – ein Schachspiel!"

Dies hatte für George alles geändert, weil er nach dem 'Was würde Dad tun?'-Prinzip handelte. Jetzt hatte er die Freiheit, den Spaß zu genießen und zu überlegen, wie er die Situation zu seinen Gunsten nutzen konnte …, aber wer mit einem halbwegs funktionierenden Gehirn würde gegen Ron in einem Schachspiel antreten?

Lucius Malfoy hatte ihn mit einem verächtlichen Lippenkräuseln angehört, ehe er in seine tiefe Tasche griff und eine hübsche Summe darauf setzte, dass der Schulleiter Ronald Weasley im Schach schlagen würde – vielleicht wusste Malfoy nichts von Ron und dem verwandelten Schachspiel, das den Stein des Weisen bewacht hatte. Aber die Verbreitung dessen, was als Gerücht seinen Anfang genommen und sich unter den Herren zu einer Wett-Gala entwickelt hatte, war eine schöne Sache, wie die Wellen, die ein Steinchen verursachte, das in einen Teich geworfen wurde. Innerhalb kurzer Zeit war das Geheimnis des Schachwettbewerbs zwischen Severus Snape und Ron Weasley, wie es mit den meisten Geheimnissen in Hogwarts geschah, allgemein bekannt.

Die Person am äußersten Rand dieser konzentrischen Wellenkreise jedoch – und daher die letzte, die davon erfuhr – war Hermione Granger.

~oo0oo~

Ron ging zurück in sein Zimmer, um sich zum Abendessen umzukleiden – warum zur Hölle brachten die Regency-Leute ihr halbes Leben damit zu, sich umzuziehen? Er erschrak, als er Romilda Vane dort vorfand, die auf dem Schreibtischstuhl saß.

„Wie bist du hereingekommen?", fragte er und bemerkte, dass seine Stimme sich zu einer Höhe nahe einem Quietschen hob.

Romilda hielt ein Töpfchen mit Savoir Smith's Muskelkatertonikum hoch und lächelte ihm schelmisch zu. „Ich habe dem Hauselfen gesagt, dass ich dies für deine schmerzenden Schultern habe, und dass ich hierbleiben muss, um dir zu zeigen, wie man es verwendet."

Ron runzelte die Stirn. Ehrlich, die Frau wusste einfach nicht, wann sie die Jagd einstellen musste! Er begann, seinen Rock aufzuknöpfen. „Nun, Du verschwindest besser – musst du dich nicht zum Abendessen umziehen?"

Sie erhob sich anmutig, ging zu ihm hinüber und begann, ihm bei seinen Westenknöpfen zu helfen. „Es ist noch viel Zeit dafür, wenn wir die Drinks vorher auslassen", sagte sie vernünftig, öffnete die restlichen Knöpfe und fing an, sein weißes Hemd aus seiner Hose zu ziehen. „Zieh das aus und lass mich dir die Schultern massieren, Ron – du bist so verspannt, ich weiß nicht, wie du im Schach gewinnen können willst!"

Ron _war_ gestresst, und eine Schultermassage hörte sich tatsächlich ziemlich gut an. Was konnte es schaden, wenn er Romilda seine Muskeln massieren ließ?

Als er jedoch auf der Seite seines Bettes saß, Romildas Hände auf seinem nackten Fleisch, schien die Muskelverspannung jedoch nur von einem Körperteil zum anderen zu wechseln. Es war _Wochen_ her, seit Hermione ihn zuletzt in ihr Bett gelassen hatte; kein Wunder, dass er so durcheinander war. Ein Mann konnte mit all der … aufgestauten Flüssigkeit nicht denken. Aber diese Verwirrung und Erregung aufgrund von Romildas Berührung waren ein wenig irritierend, wenn er sich darauf konzentrieren sollte, Hermione zurückzugewinnen.

„Du verdienst eine Freundin, die dich zu schätzen weiß, Ron", murmelte Romilda in sein Ohr, während ihre geschickten Finger die Knoten in seiner Nackenmuskulatur bearbeiteten. „Eine, die dich _will_ – nicht nur, weil du so groß und lustig und sexy bist –, sondern weil sie deine Persönlichkeit bewundert."

Ron stieß sich vom Bett ab und sah im Stehen auf Romilda hinab. Es wäre so einfach, sich mit ihr hinzulegen und alles zu vergessen – aber seit Hermione und er ein Paar waren, war er nie mit einem anderen Mädchen zusammen gewesen abgesehen von einem gelegentlichen Kuss oder Gefummel im Pub oder auf einer Party, wenn Hermione nicht hatte mitkommen wollen –, und er würde jetzt nicht damit anfangen, wenn Hermione wieder für sich zu haben in direkter Reichweite war.

„Du kannst wirklich gut Rücken massieren", sagte er zu der hübschen Brünette, die vom Öl glitschige Hände hatte, „Und danke dafür. Aber ich möchte, dass du jetzt gehst."

Romilda schmollte; ihr Mund lud sehr zum Küssen ein, und sie ließ ihre Augen hinunter zu seiner Hose gleiten, wo seine Muskelanspannung deutlich sichtbar war. „Möchtest du nicht gerne, dass ich … den Rest von dir massiere?", fragte sie traurig.

~oo0oo~

Hermione ließ sich für den Nachmittag im Damensalon nieder, wo sie schlechte Stickarbeit machte, während ihre Gedanken auf Wanderschaft gingen. Wieder und wieder erinnerte sie sich an das Gefühl von Fireflys Muskeln, die sich unter ihr bewegten, während Severus ihr mit der Hand am Führseil, das am Zaumzeug ihres Pferdes befestigt war, zusah und sie zu galoppieren unterrichtete …, fast als wäre er derjenige, der sich unter ihr anstrengte …

„Mist!", rief sie aus und verhedderte den Faden wieder.

Flossy erschien, der uralte Hauself, der den Damen half, ihre Fehler bei ihren Handarbeitsprojekten zu korrigieren, und er bereinigte Hermiones Fehler mit der Berührung eines knorrigen Fingers. Hermione lächelte ihren Dank; sie hatte bei ihrer Stickerei heute eine Menge Fehler gemacht, aber es war schwierig, sich zu konzentrieren, wenn ihre Gedanken beharrlich zu Severus wanderten.

Penny fand sie dort vor, gerade als Hermione an den engen Sitz von Severus' Lederreitstiefeln dachte.

„Was?", fragte sie, aufgeschreckt aus ihren turbulenten Gedanken.

Penny antwortete ihr kurzangebunden; ihre frühere Freundlichkeit schien am Ende zu sein. „Ich _sagte_, weißt du, wo der Schulleiter ist?"

Hermione zuckte mit den Schultern. „Er ist heute Nachmittag beschäftigt – Besprechungen, und dann muss er eine Lesung für heute Abend vorbereiten."

„Also nimmst du seine Zeit heute Nachmittag nicht in Beschlag?", fragte Penny.

Hermione widerstand dem Drang, Penny die Meinung zu sagen. „Ich werde ihn erst wieder zu den Drinks vor dem Abendessen sehen", antwortete sie monoton und war ziemlich stolz auf ihre gemessene Antwort.

„Gut!", antwortete Penny.

_Ich hoffe, er ignoriert sie völlig,_ dachte Hermione und kehrte zu ihren eigenen, angenehmeren Gedanken zurück.

~oo0oo~

Finbar Quigley spazierte in die Bibliothek von Hogwarts; er war neugierig auf diesen Raum, in dem das Schachspiel stattfinden sollte, über das all seine Kumpel sprachen – und auf das sie wetteten. Es war ein enorm großer Raum, der mit Tausenden von Büchern angefüllt war. Tische und Stühle waren an verschiedenen Plätzen angeordnet, manche in Nischen, und in einer von diesen stolperte er beinahe über den unnahbaren Schulleiter Snape, der mit gerunzelter Stirn an einem Tisch über einem Buch saß. Fin schlich sich davon, da er den griesgrämigen Mann nicht stören wollte. Eine Bewegung am Ende einer Bücherreihe zog seinen Blick auf sich, und er sah Penny Clearwater, das hübscheste Mädchen im Schloss, die den Tisch des Schulleiters auf direktem Wege ansteuerte. Es war recht deutlich, dass Penny für den Schulleiter schwärmte, was Fin traurig machte, denn er schwärmte für Penny.

Bei den Theaterproben waren sie zusammengewürfelt worden, wo Penny die Rolle der Hermia zu Fins Lysander bekommen hatte. Ein Liebespaar zu spielen, ließ Fin wünschen, es wäre real, aber Penny schien von seiner Bewunderung gänzlich unberührt. Natürlich war es nicht hilfreich, dass Fin eine komplette Niete war, wenn es darum ging, mit Mädchen zu flirten, an denen er wirklich Interesse hatte. Es war einfach, mit Mädchen herumzualbern, die sich um die Quidditchspieler scharten, aber wenn ein Kerl ein Mädchen wirklich mochte, gestalteten sich die Dinge weitaus komplizierter.

Sorgsam auf Abstand bedacht schlich er wieder in Richtung der Nische, weil er Penny und Snape miteinander sehen wollte – falls der Schulleiter Pennys Interesse erwiderte, würde Fin einfach die Hoffnung aufgeben müssen, ihre Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen. Aber als er sah, wie Penny neben dem Schulleiter stand, erschien es ihm, als nähme der Mann seine Augen kein einziges Mal von seinem Buch. Fin konnte ihre Worte nicht hören, aber anscheinend fragte Penny den Schulleiter etwas, und was immer es war, es machte sie beklommen. Snape jedoch sah sie nicht einmal an. Seine Antwort war unmissverständlich; sogar aus dieser Entfernung konnte Fin sein bestimmtes 'Nein' hören.

Penny zögerte nur einen Moment lang und rang ihre hübschen Hände, und dann ging sie mit offensichtlichem Schmerz auf dem Gesicht weg von Snape. In Fin regte sich der Wunsch, etwas zu schlagen – vorzugsweise Snape –, aber dann hatte er eine bessere Idee. Er würde etwas tun, um Penny aufzuheitern – etwas, das ihr gefiele. Das einzige Problem war, dass Fin keine Ahnung hatte, was das sein könnte.

Er beschloss, Viktor zu fragen. Krum war nie ratlos bei den Damen; selbst wenn er gründlich abblitzte, war der Bulgare nie lange niedergeschlagen. Viktor würde wissen, was zu tun war.

~oo0oo~

Die Gäste waren alle zum Musikabend gekommen. Sie trugen ihre Festkleidung und waren bereit, sich unterhalten zu lassen. Es würde dramatische Lesungen geben und danach Musik – genau die Unterhaltungen, die in Regency-Zeiten sehr verbreitet gewesen waren. Der große Salon war wie ein Theater in Reihen bestuhlt, und im Bereich vor dem Kamin war ein Lehrerpult aufgestellt für den Fall, dass ein Vorlesender einen Platz brauchte, um sein Buch abzulegen.

Hermione trug ihr zweitbestes Abendkleid aus blaugrauer Seide, dessen Saum mit einem silbernen Muster bestickt war. Severus, der in Kniehosen und makellosen Strümpfen sehr elegant gekleidet war, hatte während des Abendessens recht zerstreut gewirkt, aber Hermione hatte das auf die öffentliche Lesung geschoben.

Seltsamerweise schienen vor dem Abendessen alle jüngeren Leute besonders ausgelassener Stimmung zu sein. Mehr als einmal sah Hermione Gruppen junger Männer, die miteinander lachten; es verursachte ihr das unbehagliche Gefühl, dass sie etwas Unangenehmes ausheckten. Dennoch war sie entschlossen, sich darüber keine Sorgen zu machen. Sie würde einfach Harry und Ron vertrauen müssen, dass sie ihre unbotmäßigen Freunde einigermaßen im Griff hatten

Sie und Severus belegten Plätze nahe der Rückseite des Raums für die Lesungen, wo er am Gang saß, damit er leicht hinausgelangen konnte, wenn er an der Reihe zu lesen war. Sie war begierig zu erfahren, welches Stück er ausgewählt hatte, aber er hatte sie deswegen nur hingehalten und ihr gesagt, dass sie warten und zuhören müsse, wenn sie es wissen wolle.

In ihrem dunkelroten Samtkleid über einem weißen Satinunterkleid sah Minerva sehr wie eine große alte Dame aus. Sie trug ihren Tartan als Schal um ihre elegante, klassisch-griechische Frisur, aus der ein paar Federn ragten. Severus fand die Aufmachung seiner Stellvertreterin weniger schmeichelhaft.

„Sie sieht aus wie ein Nymphensittich", sagte er, und Hermione musste kichern.

Wie kam es, dass sie diesen Mann ihr halbes Leben lang gekannt hatte, aber bis zu dieser Woche nicht von seinem unwiderstehlichen, trockenen Humor geahnt hatte?

„Danke, dass Sie heute Abend gekommen sind, meine Freunde", begann Minerva und zog jedermanns Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. „In Ihren Programmen können Sie sehen, dass wir den Abend mit dramatischen Lesungen beginnen werden, dem die musikalische Unterhaltung folgen wird." Sie stand aufrechter und sah streng in den zum Bersten vollen Salon, als sei er ihr Klassensaal, und Hermione bemerkte, dass alle sich etwas gerader setzten und aufmerksam schauten; einen verrückten Moment lang fühlte sie sich, als solle sie sich Notizen machen. „Ich werde den Anfang machen mit einem Gedicht meines Landsmannes, Mr Robbie Burns!"

Die Menge spendete höflichen Applaus, und McGonagall wartete, bis er abebbte, ehe sie begann.[1]

_Mein Lieb ist gleich der rothen Ros',  
Die frisch im Juny sprang:  
Mein Lieb ist gleich der Melodie,  
Die süß im Lied erklang._

Hermione liebte es, Minerva McGonagall zuzuhören, wenn sie ihren schottischen Akzent rollen ließ, und sie genoss alle drei der kurzen Gedichte, die Minerva las. Gäste, die Hermione nicht persönlich kannte, folgten ihr mit ihren Lesungen in schneller Folge, manche von ihnen versiertere Vorleser vor Publikum als andere, manche trugen aus dem Gedächtnis vor, und manche lasen aus Büchern. Hermione war von den schönen Worten einfach entzückt.

Als Severus sich zum Lesen erhob, sah er ihr ins Gesicht, und sie lächelte zu ihm auf. „Ich bin ganz Ohr", versprach sie.

Der Schulleiter erreichte die Stirnseite des Raums, und Hermione bemerkte unter den Zuhörern eine ähnliche Reaktion wie die bei McGonagall, nur noch extremer. Niemand benahm sich in Snapes Klassensaal daneben.

„Ich werde Ihnen aus den Werken von Mr Shelley vorlesen", sagte er, und Hermiones Neugier war geweckt. Von den berühmtesten romantischen Dichtern, dachte Hermione, mochte Shelley der am wenigsten oft zitierte sein. Sie neigte sich ein wenig nach vorn, um zuzuhören.[2]

_O! Geister schweben in der Luft  
Und Genien in des Abends Winden;  
Ihr Auge strahlt wie durch den Duft  
Des Waldes Sternenlicht. Zu finden  
Die Lieblichen enteiltest du  
Den Menschen oft in einsamöde Ruh._

Hermione starrte ihn fassungslos an, als er sprach, und sein voller Bariton den Raum mühelos füllte und die Aufmerksamkeit aller Zuhörer fesselte. Er nahm weder ein Buch noch schriftliche Notizen zur Hand, und er rezitierte nicht wie die anderen Sprecher, die wie Schüler beim Nachplappern dessen klangen, was sie auswendig gelernt hatten. Er sprach die Worte, als seien sie seine eigenen, die ihm aus der eigenen Seele herrührten, und sie erzählten die Geschichte eines gebrochenen Herzens.

_Mit Plauderquelle, Bergeswinden  
Und Bergesseen, aus denen sich  
Die Räthselhaften uns verkünden  
Sprachst du und jauchzend freutest dich  
Der Antwort; doch verworfen haben  
Sie stets als werthlos deiner Liebe Gaben._

_Und Blicke, die nicht dir gegolten  
– Des Fremden Schatz – hast du begehrt  
Aus Sternenaugen – eines holden  
Wahns duldend Opfer; noch verzehrt  
Dich Sehnen? Hoffest noch das Grüßen  
und Blick und Kuß einst liebend dich erkiesen?_

Hermione fühlte, wie ihr die Tränen in die Augen stiegen, als müsse sie weinen. Sie kannte Severus' Geschichte – jeder in der Zaubererwelt kannte sie. Sehnte er sich denn immer noch nach Lily Potter, nach der Frau, die ihn nie geliebt hatte? Wie konnte es dann jemals möglich sein, das Herz dieses Zauberers zu gewinnen?

Als ob sie sein Herz wollte! Wie albern, das zu denken! Körperlich fühlte sie sich von ihm angezogen, von seiner Stimme, seinem Verstand – sie wollte seine Hände auf sich spüren –, aber das war keine Liebe. Es war Leidenschaft, und solch instinktive Reaktionen erforderten kein solches Gefühl!

_Ach! warum bautest auf den Trug  
Der Erde du dein Hoffen. Ruhten  
In eigner Seele nicht genug  
Der Lieb' und Leidenschaftengluthen,  
Daß Menschenlächeln, Erdenpracht,  
Dir listig Netz zu stricken hatten Macht?_

_Das falsche Lächeln ist entwichen,  
Deß Trug dir schlug so tiefe Wunden;  
Des Mondes Glanz ist dir verblichen,  
Und Träum' und Geister sind entschwunden;  
Treu bleibt nur deine Seel' allein,  
Die Elend schuf zum bösen Dämon dein._

_Ein Dämon, der mit Grausen neben  
Dir hängt, gleich einem Schatten. Nicht  
Entfliehst du ihm. Solch tolles Streben  
Dich nur mit ärgrer Qual umflicht.  
Sei wie du bist. Mag düster sein  
Dein Schicksal, Wechsel schafft nur größre Pein._

Der Schulleiter neigte den Kopf, als wolle er das Ende seiner Lesung anzeigen. Hermione senkte ihr Kinn und rieb mit einer behandschuhten Hand über ihre feuchten Augen; sie war froh, dass sie kein Augen-Make-up trug, das sich verschmierte. Wie konnte er es ertragen, seine Seele so bloßzulegen? Sie konnte es für ihn kaum ertragen, ihr Herz schmerzte ob seines Kummers und seines Verlustes – aber es schien, als sei er noch nicht fertig damit, denn als der Applaus geendet hatte, begann er erneut.[3]

_Ein Wort wird zu oft nur entweiht,  
Als daß ich es entweihte,  
Ein Gefühl nur zu oft mißdeutet,  
Daß dein Herz es mißdeute.  
Eine Hoffnung gleicht zu sehr Verzweiflung,  
Daß die Klugen sie hemmten,  
Und Mitleid von dir ist mir theurer  
Als von einer Fremden._

Hermione stellte fest, dass sie nicht atmete, aber die Erkenntnis brachte sie nicht dazu, Luft zu holen. Die faszinierende Schönheit der Worte, die er sprach, hielten sie gefangen, und ein weiterer Atemzug schien die geringste aller Sorgen. Dann suchten diese schwarzen Augen ihre und hielten sie fest, und sie war nicht sicher, ob sie je wieder atmen würde.

_Ich hab' nicht, was Menschen heißt Liebe;  
Doch willst du empfahn  
Die Anbetung, mein Herz erhebend,  
Die der Himmel nimmt an?  
Die Sehnsucht der Mott' nach dem Sterne,  
Der Nacht nach dem Morgen;  
Die Verehrung für ein Etwas der Ferne  
Von der Erde der Sorgen?_

Eine tiefe, höfliche Verbeugung war die ganze Antwort, die der Schulleiter auf den donnernden Applaus gab, den er bekam, und er trat von der Bühne, um durch eine Seitentür zu verschwinden. Endlich sog Hermione Luft in ihre Lungen, bis ins Mark erschüttert durch den Blick in seinen Augen, als er die Worte zu ihr gesprochen hatte. Flirtete er mit ihr? Spielte er die Rolle des galanten Gentleman?

Sie mühte sich darum, den Sturm der Gefühle in sich zu beruhigen, und erwartete, dass er jeden Moment herkam und seinen Platz neben ihr einnahm – aber er kam nicht. Stattdessen rutschte Viktor Krum auf den Platz des Schulleiters. Hermione wandte sich um und starrte ihn an. „Das ist nicht dein Platz!", protestierte sie.

Viktor winkte ab. „Das weiß ich!", sagte er. „Aber der Schulleiter wird nicht wiederkommen."

Hermione runzelte die Stirn. „Warum sollte er nicht?"

„Vergiss es", sagte Viktor. „Ich habe ein Problem, und ich brauche deine Hilfe."

Hermione fühlte sich ungeduldig, aber sie konnte ihn nicht abweisen. Sie war die Organisatorin dieses Events, auch wenn sie den ganzen Tag damit zugebracht hatte, nichts als ihrem eigenen Vergnügen nachzugehen. Leute gingen jetzt umher, das Klavier und die Harfe wurden für die Musizierenden aufgestellt, daher unterbrach Viktor zumindest niemanden.

„Erzähl", befahl sie.

„Mein Freund Fin", sagte Viktor. „Er schwärmt für Penelope Clearwater, aber sie nimmt ihn nicht zur Kenntnis. Kannst Du zu seinen Gunsten mit ihr sprechen? Oder sag mir, was er tun kann, um sie zu erfreuen?"

Penny war viel zu verärgert über Hermione, um betreffend Männer auf ihren Rat zu hören – aber falls Fin Pennys Aufmerksamkeit erregen konnte, würde sie vielleicht aufhören, Severus' Aufmerksamkeit von Hermione abzulenken zu versuchen. Zumindest war die Feindseligkeit zwischen Penny und ihr nicht so offensichtlich, dass sie Viktor bewusst war.

Oh! Und hatte Parkinson nicht etwas über sich und Viktor gesagt?

„Penny wird in Kürze mit Pansy ein Lied singen – ein Duett." Hermione sah Viktor an und fragte sich, ob er in Parkinsons Richtung dirigiert werden könne. „Warum setzt du und Fin euch nicht so weit wie möglich nach vorn und schenkt ihnen besondere Aufmerksamkeit? Ich bin sicher, sie werden sich geschmeichelt fühlen, und Penny wird Fin bestimmt bemerken!"

Viktor sah zweifelnd aus. „Müssen wir das jetzt tun?", fragte er und schaute auf die Uhr auf dem Kaminsims. „Es ist fast neun Uhr!"

Hermione schnaubte. „Na und? Wenn Fin möchte, dass Penny ihn wahrnimmt, solltet ihr euch jetzt vorn hinsetzen, während die Leute herumlaufen!"

Der Raum war ziemlich voll gewesen, aber als die Leute begannen, ihre Plätze für den musikalischen Teil des Abends einzunehmen, konnte Hermione nur eine deutlich höhere Anzahl von leeren Stühlen feststellen. Tatsächlich waren die meisten der jüngeren Gruppenmitglieder nirgends zu sehen, und sogar einige der älteren Männer waren verschwunden.

Wohin waren sie gegangen?

Die Harfe wurde von einer Frau in einem duftigen weißen Kleid gestimmt, als Luna neben Hermione Platz nahm. „Ich liebe Harfenmusik", sagte sie in ihrer vagen Art.

„Weißt du, wo alle sind?", fragte Hermione sie.

„Oh, sie sind gegangen, um Ron und dem Schulleiter beim Duell zuzusehen", sagte Luna. „Sie wollten um neun Uhr beginnen, und es ist nach neun." Sie ordnete ihren Rock und faltete die Hände im Schoß.

„Was? Was sagst du?", fragte Hermione und hatte plötzlich Angst. Lunas Worte ergaben überhaupt keinen Sinn!

„Es ist kein richtiges Duell, weißt du", fuhr Luna träumerisch fort. „Sie spielen Schach in der Bibliothek – aber George sagte, es ist ein Revanchespiel, damit Ron zurückgewinnen kann, was er beim Kartenspiel verloren hat."

Hermione nahm die Information auf, und ihr Verständnis hinkte ein wenig ihrem Verstand hinterher. Als sie vollständig erfasst hatte, was Luna gesagt hatte, war jede Spur ihrer rührseligen Sentimentalität bezüglich Snape und der romantische Poesie verschwunden, die er von sich gegeben hatte. Ersetzt wurde sie von einer so unerwarteten und alles umfassenden Wut, die sie nicht ertragen und dass sie nicht still sitzen bleiben konnte. Sie stand auf, ging an Luna vorbei und ohne ein Wort zu irgendjemandem zur Tür hinaus. Sie hatte die Eingangshalle durchquert und stand mit einem Fuß auf der ersten Treppenstufe zu ihrem Zimmer, als Pennys und Parkinsons hübsch zueinander passende Stimmen sich zum Gesang erhoben.

~oo0oo~

**Anmerkungen der Übersetzerin zu den Gedichten**

Herzlichen Dank an meine Nichte für das Aufspüren der verwendeten Übersetzungen der Gedichte!

Hier findet Ihr die englischen Originale und Quellenangaben zu den Übersetzungen:

[1] Robert Burns, "A Red, Red Rose" (1794)

_O my Luve's like a red, red rose  
That's newly sprung in June:  
O my Luve's like the melodie,  
That's sweetly play'd in tune._

Die vier Zeilen sind die erste Strophe des Gedichts, das Ihr komplett hier finden könnt:

wiki/A_Red,_Red_Rose

Die vollständige Übersetzung aus dem Jahr 1860 von Adolph Wilhelm Ernst von Winterfeld findet Ihr hier:

wiki/Mein_Lieb_ist_gleich_der_rothen_Ros%E2%80%99

[2] Percy Bysshe Shelley, "To – –" (1816)

_Oh! there are spirits of the air,  
And genii of the evening breeze,  
And gentle ghosts, with eyes as fair  
As star-beams among twilight trees:  
Such lovely ministers to meet  
Oft hast thou turned from men thy lonely feet. _

_With mountain winds, and babbling springs,  
And moonlight seas, that are the voice  
Of these inexplicable things,  
Thou dost hold commune, und rejoice  
When they did answer thee, aber they  
Cast, like a worthless boon, thy love away._

_And thou hast sought in starry eyes_  
_Beams that were never meant for thine,_  
_Another's wealth: tame sacrifice_  
_To a fond faith ! still dost thou pine?_  
_Still dost thou hope that greeting hands,_  
_Voice, looks, or lips, may answer thy demands?_

_Ah! wherefore didst thou build thine hope  
On the false earth's inconstancy?  
Did thine own mind afford no scope  
Of love, or moving thoughts to thee?  
That natural scenes or human smiles  
Could steal the power to wind thee in their wiles?_

_Yes, all the faithless smiles are fled_  
_Whose falsehood left thee broken-hearted;_  
_The glory of the moon is dead;_  
_Night's ghosts and dreams have now departed;_  
_Thine own soul still is true to thee,_  
_But changed to a foul fiend through misery._

_This fiend, whose ghastly presence ever_  
_Beside thee like thy shadow hangs,_  
_Dream not to chase: the mad endeavour_  
_Would scourge thee to severer pangs._  
_Be as thou art. Thy settled fate,_  
_Dark as it is, all change would aggravate._

_Übersetzung: Julius Seybt, 1844  
Quelle: .de / books ? id=l01DAAAAIAAJ&pg=PR3&redir_esc=y#v=onepage&q&f=false  
S. 266–267_

_[3] _Percy Bysshe Shelley, "One Word is Too Often Profaned" (1822)

_One word is too often profaned  
For me to profane it,  
One feeling too falsely disdain'd  
For thee to disdain it.  
One hope is too like despair  
For prudence to smother,  
And pity from thee more dear  
Than that from another. _

_I can give not what men call love;  
But wilt thou accept not  
The worship the heart lifts above  
And the Heavens reject not:  
The desire of the moth for the star,  
Of the night for the morrow,  
The devotion to something afar  
From the sphere of our sorrow?_

_Übersetzung: Julius Seybt, ebenda S. 348_


	17. Chapter 17

**Kapitel 15**

Dienstag, 6. August 2002  
Das Schachspiel und seine Folgen

Severus verlagerte sein Gewicht auf dem hölzernen Stuhl mit der geraden Lehne und widerstand dem Drang, sich den Schweiß von der Stirn zu wischen. Ein leicht parfümiertes Taschentuch – ihr Pfand, das sie ihm vor dem Pokerspiel als Glücksbringer gegeben hatte – steckte in seiner Tasche, um ihn an seine Aufgabe zu erinnern, nicht, um die Schweißtropfen an seinem Haaransatz zu trocknen.

Alles, was er vernünftigerweise tun konnte, um seinen Erfolg sicherzustellen, hatte er getan: Er hatte die Bände der großen Schachmeister in der Schulbibliothek zu Rate gezogen. Als Abschiedsgeste hatte er die Worte des (seiner Meinung nach) bedeutendsten romantischen Dichters von sich gegeben, während er Hermione Granger in die Augen gesehen hatte. Dann hatte er seinem Gegner über dem karierten, hölzernen Brett die Hand geschüttelt und sich niedergesetzt, um sein bestes Spiel zu spielen.

Mehr konnte er nicht tun.

Miss Granger hatte Ronald dafür gehasst, dass er seine Zeit mit ihr im Poker verspielt hatte – würde sie Severus dafür verachten, dass er an diesem Wettstreit teilnahm? Was wusste eine Frau über Tapferkeit und Ehre aus der Sicht eines Mannes? Was wusste überhaupt jemand über diese Dinge in diesen Tagen, in dieser Zeit? Und selbst wenn sie ihm zuhörte, würde Severus sich zu rechtfertigen versuchen?

Er hatte es aufgegeben, sich zu rechtfertigen an dem Tag, an dem er sich Dumbledores Fahne verschrieben hatte und Doppelagent geworden war.

„Sie sind am Zug, Snape."

~oo0oo~

Hermione stieg die acht Stockwerke zu ihrem Zimmer hinauf, und ihre Miene war steinern trotz des Aufruhrs in ihrem Gemüt. Auf dem Treppenabsatz im zweiten Stock warf sie einen Blick in Richtung Bibliothek und sah eine kleine Menschenmenge, die aufgeregt im Korridor umhergingen. Sie würde sich ihnen nicht anschließen – nicht in tausend Jahren – nicht für eine Million Galleonen.

Wie konnten sie nur? Wie konnten die beiden Männer, die ihr am wichtigsten waren, sich ihr gegenüber so durch und durch respektlos verhalten, dass sie gegeneinander nicht einmal, sondern zweimal um ihre Gunst spielten, als sei sie eine – _„Eine Heldin aus einem Regency-Roman?",_ flüsterte ihr Hirn. „Nein!", sagte sie laut. Mehr wie etwas, das die beiden dummen, chauvinistischen Machos als Objekt betrachteten.

Nun, sie würden ihren Fehler erkennen! Sie würde es ihnen _zeigen_! Sie war eine starke, unabhängige Hexe aus dem einundzwanzigsten Jahrhundert, keine abhängige, machtlose Frau! _Wie eine Frau in der Regency-Ära?,_ fragte die Stimme wieder.

„Es ist nicht dasselbe", argumentierte sie.

Dennoch war die Frage eine Überlegung wert. Selbst Jane Austens Heldinnen waren sich ihres Mangels an Wahlmöglichkeiten im Leben deutlich bewusst. Was gab es wirklich im neunzehnten Jahrhundert, wonach sich eine Frau im einundzwanzigsten sehnen konnte? Warum blickten so viele Frauen in ihren Träumen zurück in eine Zeit, in der Frauen kraft Gesetz und Sitten wenig mehr als Vieh galten? Möglicherweise in Ehren gehalten und geschätzt, aber dafür machtlos – sofern ihnen nicht von einem Mann Macht verliehen wurde.

Zu dem Zeitpunkt, als sie ihr Zimmer erreichte, waren ihre Schritte zögernd. Crookshanks sprang von ihrem Bett hinab und strich um ihre Knöchel, als sie eintrat, aber außer ihn schnell hinter den Ohren zu kraulen, schenkte sie ihm keine Aufmerksamkeit. Stattdessen setzte sie sich an ihren Toilettentisch und starrte in den Spiegel in dem Versuch, ihre Gedanken zu ordnen.

Sie liebte Regencygeschichten und hatte sie als kleines Mädchen schon geliebt – nun, sie hatte sich in Mr Darcy verliebt, als sie _Stolz und Vorurteil_ im Fernsehen gesehen hatte – sie konnte nicht viel älter als sechs oder sieben Jahre alt gewesen sein! Sie liebte die Kleidung, die Manieren, die Höflichkeit, die Verbeugungen und Knickse, und am meisten von allem liebte sie die starken, guten Männer.

Die Anziehung lag in der Romantik. Es war schlicht und einfach die Romantik. Sie und Tausende von Frauen sehnten sich genau wie sie nach diesem Hauch von Romantik in ihren Leben, und ein paar Stunden lang zwischen den Umschlagseiten eines Buches zu leben, das vollgestopft mit Romantik war, gab ihnen die Gelegenheit, sie zu besitzen. Sie biss sich auf die Lippe und starrte auf ihre Hände hinab. In ihrem Umgang mit Ron war wenig Romantik gewesen. Sie zweifelte nicht an seiner Fähigkeit dazu, aber sie hielt es für sehr wahrscheinlich, dass sie einfach nicht der Typ war, der diese Art von Benehmen bei ihm auslöste – vielleicht bei keinem Mann. Dennoch schien das Gefühl, das sich in den letzten beiden Tagen in ihr geregt hatte – die Hingezogenheit zu Severus, gepaart mit einer solch deutlichen Note impulsiver Sorglosigkeit – auch in ihm dieselben Impulse zu wecken. War das nicht der Beweis, dass solche Romantik im Leben existierte? Es waren nicht nur einfach die Kleidung und die Aktivitäten und die höflichen Worte der Regency-Woche, die ihre Gefühle auslösten! Es war Severus Snape selbst, und sie wäre der weltgrößte Dummkopf, wenn sie diesem Weg nicht folgte, so weit er sie führte – zumindest, bis die Regency-Woche endete, und das Leben wieder seinen normalen, langweiligen Gang ging.

War Severus im Unrecht, Ron eine Revanche zu erlauben, um den Zeitplan zurückzugewinnen, der zu ihrem passte? Ja, und sie würde ihm ihre Einwände sicher klarmachen – aber würde sie zulassen, dass dies dem Abenteuer, das sie genoss, ein unnötiges, vorzeitiges Ende setzte?

Zur Hölle, nein! Warum sollte sie?

Sie nahm ihren Kamm in die Hand und begann, ihre Löckchen zu ordnen, während sie vor sich hinsummte, wie sie es vor so vielen Stunden zu Beginn des Tages getan hatte. Wie lange brauchten Männer eigentlich für ein Schachspiel? Sie hatte Ron und Harry Spiele spielen gesehen, die fast vorüber waren, ehe sie richtig begannen, weil Ron so viel besser war im …

Erkenntnis überkam sie, und mit ihr kam schreckliche Angst. Was war, wenn Severus das Spiel verlor? Dachte er, er hätte auch Hermiones Gesellschaft verloren? Was war, wenn er in einer dummen, männlichen Zurschaustellung von Redlichkeit geplant hatte, sich _ehrenvoll_ zu verhalten?

Die schreckliche Möglichkeit vertrieb alles andere aus ihrem Sinn. Wenn das Spiel vorbei war, musste sie Severus finden und ihn irgendwie wissen lassen, dass sie immer noch ihn als Eskorte wollte, egal, wie schnell oder gründlich Ron ihn geschlagen hatte. Und wenn das Spiel noch nicht vorbei war, musste sie herausfinden, wie es lief.

Sie sprang von ihrem Stuhl auf und eilte Richtung Bibliothek.

~oo0oo~

Ron starrte auf das Schachbrett, während Snape über seinen nächsten Zug nachsann, aber es fiel ihm schwer, seine Gedanken beim Spiel zu halten. Wenn er sich nicht vollständig konzentrierte, kehrten seine Gedanken immer wieder zu Romilda und ihren Händen auf seiner Haut zurück. Sie schien ihn gern zu berühren, eine neue Erfahrung für ihn. Romilda war nicht schüchtern darin, ihr Begehren zu zeigen, oder? Und sie begehrte ihn, eine Tatsache, die sie sehr deutlich gemacht hatte. Wie vielen Männern passierte es, dass ein gutaussehendes Mädchen mit einer Flasche Öl in ihrem Zimmer auftauchte und eine Massage anbot?

„Sie sind am Zug, Mr Weasley."

Ron richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf das Spiel. Dies war wichtig. Er musste das Spiel gewinnen, damit er Snape zeigen konnte … zeigte …

Fast auswendig machte er seinen Zug. Überall in der Bibliothek waren Leute, und er war froh, dass er und Snape den Tisch genau in der Mitte für ihr Spiel gewählt hatten. Die meisten Zuschauer trieben sich aus Rücksicht auf die Schachspieler zwischen den Regalen herum, aber manche von ihnen standen direkt in Sichtweite und hofften wahrscheinlich, ihre Wetten zu gewinnen. George sagte, es sei die heißeste Wette der ganzen Woche einschließlich derer, als Harry und Draco mit verbundenen Augen Federball gespielt hatten.

Eine plötzliche Erinnerung an Romildas Parfüm kam ihm ungebeten in den Sinn. Es war moschusartig und blumig, viel schwerer als der Duft, den Hermione manchmal trug. Weil er fremdartig war, fand Ron ihn exotisch … und sexy. Sie hatte angeboten, ihn weiter zu massieren – hätte auf der Stelle Sex mit ihm gehabt –, und er hatte sie aus seinem Zimmer weggeschickt. Was war mit ihm los? Was für eine Art Kerl ließ einen solchen Freifahrtschein für unverbindlichen Sex sausen?

„Mr Weasley?"

Ron seufzte verärgert. „In Ordung. Machen Sie die Pferde nicht scheu!" Er schätzte die Lage auf dem Schachbrett ab, machte schnell einen Zug mit seinem Läufer und schlug einen von Snapes Springern. Als der Gefangene niedergeknüppelt war, war Snape wieder am Zug.

~oo0oo~

Severus wusste, dass Leute umherschlichen, aber er verbannte sie absichtlich aus seinem Kopf. Alles, was er sah, waren das Schachbrett und die Figuren, und während er den Plan ausführte, den er in der Bibliothek peinlich genau recherchiert hatte, spannte er jeden Nerv an, um sich zu konzentrieren. Wenn er sein Bestes gegen Weasleys bestes Spiel gab, würde er geschlagen werden. Wenn er aber in Bestform spielte an einem Tag, an dem Weasley Fehler machte, hatte Severus eine Chance.

Und er wollte die Chance zu gewinnen. In seinem Kopf war dies zu mehr als einem simplen Schachspiel geworden, in dem sie um den Besitz eines Pergamentstücks spielten, das auf dem Tisch zu seiner Linken lag, in gleichem Abstand von beiden Spielern. Es ging um sein Recht auf Hermione – auf den Platz an ihrer Seite –, und da er nun Gefahr lief, dieses Recht zu verlieren, gab es für ihn nichts Kostbareres mehr. Er wusste sehr genau, dass das Stück Pergament nicht die magischen Eigenschaften hatte, die er ihm zusprach – dass das Mädchen entscheiden würde, wen sie als Eskorte wünschte, egal, wer im Besitz des Zeitplans war, der auf ihren abgestimmt war –, aber den Besitz des Pergaments zu erlangen, war der Ausgangspunkt seiner Zeit mit ihr gewesen, und er war nicht willens, es zu verlieren.

Die Falle, die er aufgestellt hatte, war bereit, und allen Erwartungen entgegen hatte Weasley den ersten Schritt hinein gemacht, als er Severus' Springer geschlagen hatte.

~oo0oo~

Die Gruppe außerhalb der Bibliothek hatte den Anstand, beschämt auszusehen, als Hermione mit erhobenem Kinn zwischen ihnen durch zur Tür ging. Sobald sie die Bibliothek betrat, sah sie die Kontrahenten, aber sie wollte von ihnen nicht gesehen werden. Vorsichtig bewegte sie sich nach links und arbeitete sich durch den riesigen Raum mit der Sicherheit einer Frau, die einen Großteil ihrer Ausbildungsjahre genau an diesem Ort zugebracht hatte. Sie kannte jede Nische und jeden Winkel der Bibliothek von Hogwarts, und sie wusste genau, wohin sie wollte – weg von der Masse und an einen Punkt, von wo sie die Gesichter beider, Severus' und Rons, sehen konnte.

Als sie ihren Wunschplatz erreichte, konnte sie beide sehr gut sehen. Severus hatte sein finsterstes Stirnrunzeln aufgesetzt, als ob seine Missbilligung die Spielfiguren dazu einschüchtern könne, seinem Willen zu gehorchen. Ron sah andererseits ziemlich abgelenkt aus – sah in der Tat aus wie bei den meisten tiefschürfenden Diskussionen, die er je mit Hermione geführt hatte.

Bedeutete das, dass er dem Spiel keine rechte Aufmerksamkeit widmete? Dass Severus tatsächlich gewinnen könnte?

_Es spielt keine Rolle, wer gewinnt!,_ informierte ihre innere Feministin sie – und Hermione wusste, dass dies stimmte. Egal, wer das Schachspiel gewann, einzig Hermione würde entscheiden, wen sie als Begleiter erkor. Aber wenn Severus gewann, würde er sich deswegen nachgiebiger verhalten …, zumindest glaubte sie das.

Und während sie ihren Seidenschal enger um sich zog, sah sie zu und wartete.

~oo0oo~

Rons unruhiger Geist fuhr fort, ihn mit Gedanken an Romilda zu plagen, auch wenn das Spiel weiterging. Snape war ein besserer Spieler, als Ron von ihm angenommen hatte; er hatte ein gutes Verständnis für Taktik, und seine Strategie war recht solide. Aber es war für Ron ein wenig schwierig, seine Gedanken bei der Sache zu halten, Snapes Streitkräfte zu dezimieren und seinen König gefangen zu nehmen, wenn ihm dauernd Visionen von Romildas Dékolleté in den Sinn kamen. Sie hatte ihn am allerersten Abend aufgefordert, am Vorderteil hinunterzuschauen – wie viele Frauen würden solch ein Angebot machen? Es war offensichtlich, dass ihr nichts besser gefiele, als Ron zwischen die Laken zu locken, aber sie war nicht einfach _scharf _darauf – sie war jetzt nicht hinter jedem in Fallfronthosen her, oder? Nein, sie konzentrierte all ihre Bemühungen und Aufmerksamkeit auf Ron Weasley und niemand anderen.

Und so sehr es ihn zuzugeben schmerzte, wenn er wirklich objektiv wäre, musste Ron sagen, dass Romilda hübscher als Hermione war. Ihre Augen waren dunkler, ihr Haar glänzender – und weniger buschig –, und ihre Figur war ein wenig schlanker. Romilda war genau die Art Mädchen –

„Weasley! Könnten wir weitermachen?"

Mit äußerster Willensanstrengung zerrte Ron seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder zurück auf das Spiel. Als er es tat, traf ihn die Aufstellung auf dem Brett mit einem Ansturm aus einer Mischung von Erkenntnis und Grauen.

„Schach", schnarrte Snape.

~oo0oo~

Severus fühlte das erste Aufblitzen von Jubel, als er Weasleys Überraschung sah – schnell gefolgt von konzentriertem Fokussieren. Ah, der Junge war aus seinen Tagträumen zurück, aber wenn Severus sich nicht irrte, war Weasleys schnelle Einschätzung – er sah sich um nach einem Weg, sozusagen die Stalltür zu schließen – zu spät: das Pferd war bereits zu weit weg, um wieder eingefangen zu werden.

Severus setzte eine ausdruckslose Miene auf und blieb völlig regungslos, während er darauf wartete zu sehen, was der Junge tun würde. Es war gut möglich, dass es einen Weg aus der Falle gab, von dem Severus nichts wusste. Aber seine Hoffnung war groß, denn wenn die Glücksgöttin ihm zweimal in einer Woche geneigt war, dann war er in der Tat ein Glückspilz.

Einen Moment später sah Weasley ihn mit einem gewissen Grad von Respekt an. „Sie sind ein Schlauer, Snape."

Severus fühlte, wie die Freude in seiner Brust um eine Stufe anschwoll, während er seinen Kopf neigte, um dieses große Lob zu akzeptieren, wie es jeder Slytherin tun würde. „Es ist freundlich, dass Sie das sagen", antwortete er gedehnt.

„Ah, gut." Weasley machte den einzigen Zug, den er noch hatte, nahm Severus' Läufer und sah zu, wie seine Dame den Läufer mit ihrem Szepter erschlug.

In wild wallender Euphorie nahm Severus Weasleys Dame, und seine Miene enthüllte nichts von seinen Gefühlen. „Ich glaube, dies ist Schachmatt", sagte er höflich.

Weasley prüfte das Brett mit analytischen blauen Augen und sah mit einem reuevollen Verziehen seiner Lippen auf. Guter Gott, würde der Junge ein guter Verlierer sein? Severus hätte einen Wutanfall vorgezogen, denn dann hätte er Weasley wegen mangelnden Sportgeistes verachten können. Solch gutes Benehmen verdiente zumindest Respekt.

„Ich gebe mich geschlagen, Schulleiter. Es ist Schachmatt."

Triumph explodierte in Severus, ein Rausch freudiger Erregung, die so mächtig war, dass er hilflos war, sie unter Kontrolle zu halten. Er wusste, dass die Preisgabe von Emotionen nicht länger ein Todesurteil für ihn bedeutete, aber solche Zurschaustellungen erschütterten ihn immer noch. Er ergriff Weasleys dargebotene Hand.

„Seien Sie gut zu ihr, Sir", sagte Weasley wie ein Muggel-Staffelläufer, der die Verantwortlichkeit für den Stab abgab.

Severus schnappte das Pergament und steckte es penibel wieder auf seinen Platz in seinem Notizbuch – eingebettet zwischen zwei Seiten, die bereits eine gepresste gelbe Blüte beherbergten.

„Seien Sie gut zu sich selbst, Mr Weasley", sagte er unverbindlich – und ein Geräusch in den Regalen zog seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. Eine Dame hastete wie eine Verrückte durch die Bibliothek – eine Dame, die Hermiones Seidenschal trug.

„Sie wird fuchsteufelswild sein", sagte Weasley, und sein Ton war seltsam … unterstützend.

„Verdammt!" Severus fluchte, und er schritt ihr hinterher.

~oo0oo~

Sie hörte Severus sprechen – hörte das Wort 'Schachmatt' –, aber dennoch traute sie ihren Ohren nicht. Sie hatte nie davon reden gehört, dass der Schulleiter ein besonders guter Schachspieler war – war es möglich, dass er Ron schlagen konnte?

Wäre es nicht wundervoll, wenn er das könnte?

_Nein, es ist schändlich, dass sie auch nur daran denken, eine Revanche um mich zu spielen!,_ insistierte ihr rationales Selbst, aber Hermione war gerade nicht besonders an Rationalität interessiert. Die ganze, surreale Situation erschien sehr stark wie etwas aus einem Liebesroman, und all ihr Wissen über politisch korrekte Gesinnung konnte sie nicht davor bewahren, sie richtig _auszukosten_. Sie erinnerte sich an ein albernes Lied, das ihre Mutter auf einem altmodischen Plattenspieler gespielt hatte, als sie ein kleines Mädchen war, in dem die zukünftige Königin sang:[1]

_Werden nie zwei um mich tjosten,  
für mich des andern Waffe kosten?  
Wo sind die Freuden der Mädchenzeit?_

_Wo sind meiner Weiblichkeit Podest  
und Männer, die sich zum Narren machen?  
Will mich denn keiner rauben oder zumindest  
einen kleinen Krieg entfachen?_

Die seltsam passenden Verse waren lächerlich gemeint, aber trotzdem …

Dann sprach Ron. „Ich gebe mich geschlagen, Schulleiter …"

Aber es war nicht Ron, den Hermione beobachtete – es war Severus –, und der wilde, ursprüngliche Ausdruck, der über sein Gesicht zog, traf sie mit einer Welle von Sehnsucht, die so stark war, dass sie auf ihren Füßen schwankte. Sie streckte eine Hand aus, um sich zu stabilisieren und traf ein Bücherregal, das sich unter ihrem Gewicht verschob, und sie war gezwungen, sich an der Kante eines Regalbretts festzuhalten, bis sie ihr Gleichgewicht wiedererlangt hatte.

Als sie sich wieder sicher auf ihren eigenen zwei Füßen fühlte, schüttelten Severus und Ron sich die Hände. Was würde er jetzt tun, außer nach ihr zu suchen? Sie musste gehen – _sich verstecken!_ –, nein, aber sich beruhigen. Um sich auf die Diskussion vorzubereiten, die sie mit Severus führen musste über …

Sie drehte sich um, floh durch die Regalreihen und schlängelte sich ihren Weg durch die Menge, die nahe der Tür zusammengeschart war, und die jetzt kein Interesse an ihr hatte – sie beklagten alle laut den Verlust ihrer Wetteinsätze.

~oo0oo~

Ron sah mit einem seltsamen Mangel an Eifersucht zu, wie Snape in Hermiones Fahrwasser davonging. Das Ende seiner Beziehung mit ihr schien ihm plötzlich in einer Weise endgültig, wie es nicht gewesen war, als sie seinen Ring hingeworfen und sich selbst für „fertig" mit ihm erklärt hatte. Vielleicht war es nichts als ein Trick der Wahrnehmung, denn in Wirklichkeit hatte sich zwischen ihm und Hermione heute Abend nichts geändert. Die einzige Änderung war, dass er jetzt ihre Trennung akzeptierte.

Er war ein freier Mann – ein Single –, und er wusste genau, wem er diese Information mitteilen wollte.

Sie war nicht unter den unzufriedenen Spielern, die darauf gewettet hatten, dass er das Schachspiel gewann – die dämlichen Idioten wussten offensichtlich nichts über Schach, wenn sie dachten, dass jedes Spiel eine sichere Sache war. Daher ging er hinunter ins Erdgeschoss, und er fand sie im Großen Salon plaudernd mit einer Gruppe Mädchen. Alle tranken jetzt Tee, denn die musikalischen Aufführungen waren zu Ende. Ron hatte jedoch kein Interesse daran, Tee zu trinken.

Er schlüpfte hinter sie und murmelte in ihre glänzenden, dunklen Locken. „Komm mit zu einem Spaziergang im Rosengarten."

Romilda wandte sich zu ihm um, ihre dunklen Augen tanzten. Sie sagte nichts, sondern ließ ihre Teetasse auf einem Tisch stehen und schritt in die duftende, sommerliche Dunkelheit, während sie ihren Schal gegen die kühle Nachtluft eng um sich zog.

„Nun?", fragte sie, und als er in ihr Gesicht hinabsah, dachte Ron, dass sie hoffnungsvoll aussah – als ob sie hören wollte, was er ihr zu sagen hatte. „Hast du dein Schachspiel gewonnen?"

Er setzte sein gewinnendstes Grinsen auf. „Nö – ich musste die Revanche der Form halber spielen, weißt du –, aber ich habe mit Absicht verloren."

Sie sah schockiert aus. „Warum solltest du so etwas tun?"

Worte waren für Rons Absichten nicht immer passend, daher entschied er, stattdessen Taten sprechen zu lassen – und Romilda war für seine Erklärungen sehr empfänglich.

~oo0oo~

Sie hörte ihn ihr nachkommen, hörte seine Vorwärtsbewegung sogar trotz ihres donnernden Herzschlags. Warum sie floh, wusste sie nicht, war sich nicht sicher, warum er ihr nachging, aber der Impuls, ihre überstürzte Flucht fortzusetzen, war unwiderstehlich. Als sie den achten Stock erreichte – diese Woche hier zu übernachten musste ihr allein aufgrund der Bewegung fünf Pfund Gewichtsverlust eingebracht haben! –, eilte sie den Korridor entlang zu ihrem Zimmer.

Sie hatte fast ihre Tür erreicht, als er sie ansprach – auf dem ganzen, langen Weg von der Bibliothek bis hierher hatte er nicht einmal ihren Namen gerufen oder sie stehenzubleiben gebeten –, und Hermione erstarrte, die Türklinke fast in Griffweite.

„Warum laufen Sie vor mir weg?"

Sein Ton war beinahe traurig, wie die verwunderte Frage eines Freundes, den ihre Handlungsweise irritiert hatte, und sie antwortete instinktiv darauf, die vorherige Furcht vergessen.

„Ich laufe nicht vor Ihnen weg", protestierte sie und wandte sich zu ihm um.

Innerhalb eines Augenblicks war er neben ihr, und Hermione sah, dass der sanfte Ton seiner Stimme sie in die Irre geführt hatte, denn in seinen schwarzen Augen loderte immer noch das verrückte, jubelnde Licht, das sie in der Bibliothek gesehen hatte. Sie trat einen Schritt von ihm weg und griff hinter sich nach ihrer Tür, und er bewegte sich mit einem seltsamen, gefährlichen Ausdruck um seine dünnen Lippen mit ihr.

„Sie laufen immer noch, Milady – ich frage mich, warum?", fragte er, und seine Stimme war jetzt tief, schlich sich irgendwie in ihren Geist und erweckte wieder das Verlangen, das ihr die Knie weich werden ließ, und das sie schon in der Bibliothek erlebt hatte.

Unerklärlicherweise fühlte ihr Mund sich trocken an, und ihre Stimme reagierte nicht auf ihre Anweisung zu sprechen. Sie hatte – _oh Gott, schau auf seine Augen, er starrt meine Lippen an _– sie hatte Worte … wichtige Worte – _niemand hat mich je angesehen, als wolle er mich verschlingen _– wichtige Dinge zu sagen …

„Sie … Sie haben mich wie einen Gegenstand behandelt!", brachte sie heraus, und ihre Stimme war kaum mehr als ein heiseres Flüstern.

An ihren Schulterblättern fühlte sie die Tür, und ihr wurde klar, dass er sie so weit zurückgeschoben hatte, wie sie gehen konnte …, falls sie nicht den Türknopf drehte, aber dann wäre er in ihrem Schlafzimmer …

Er legte seine rechte Hand auf den Türpfosten neben ihrem Kopf, als wolle er einen Fluchtweg blockieren, weil er sie immer noch verfolgte. „Ich war dem Jungen eine Ehrenschuld schuldig, ihm eine zweite Chance zu geben", sagte er, während seine lang bewimperten, gefährlichen Augen über ihr Gesicht glitten, als wolle er es memorieren, aber immer wieder zu ihrem Mund zurückkehrten.

Die Schwäche, die in ihren verräterischen Knien in der Bibliothek begonnen hatte, wanderte nun in andere Teile ihres Körpers, denn sie fühlte sich, als bebe jede Faser ihres Seins – _muss ihn haben … kann an nichts anderes denken _–, und sogar ihre Stimme verriet ihren besinnungslosen Zustand.

„Ich bin kein _Ding, __das man verwetten kann _– gewinnen und verlieren", flüsterte sie und zwang die beinahe abgerissenen Worte von ihren Lippen, die sich nach einer anderen Betätigung sehnten.

Wieder wanderten seine Augen von ihrem Mund zu ihren Augen. „Die meisten Frauen wären geschmeichelt, so … begehrt zu werden", informierte er sie, und seine Stimme sprach nur für ihre Ohren. „Sehen Sie mich an und sagen Sie mir, dass Sie sich nicht ein wenig … umworben fühlen."

Hermione befeuchtete ihre Lippen, um sprechen zu können, und seine erhöhte Aufmerksamkeit auf das Erscheinen ihrer Zungenspitze wirkte wie ein weiterer Riss in den Fetzen ihrer Zurechnungsfähigkeit. „Ich kann nicht", gab sie zu. „Ich kann das nicht sagen."

Etwas wie Verteidigung verzog seinen Mund, und mit seiner linken Hand riss er das Pergament, das Rons Namen trug, aus einer Innentasche seines Rocks. „Ändern Sie das!", zischte er. „Schreiben Sie _meinen_ Namen darauf!"

Hermione zog ihren Zauberstab und wünschte, ihre Hand würde nicht so deutlich zittern. „Natürlich", murmelte sie, und nach einem nicht ganz perfekten Schlenker erschien _Severus Snape_ am Kopf des Pergaments in großer, fetter Schönschrift, begleitet von einem verirrten Tintenklecks, der vage wie ein Herz geformt war.

Ehe sie noch einen Versuch machen konnte, den peinlichen Tintenklecks zu entfernen, schaute er mit unverhohlener Befriedigung auf das Pergament.

„Meins", grollte er, und dann waren seine Augen wieder auf ihrem Gesicht, während das possessive Wort wie eine Feststellung zwischen ihnen hing.

Hermione, deren Inneres für so lange Zeit in Aufruhr gewesen war, dass sie angefangen hatte, dies für normal zu halten, wurde von neuer Panik erschüttert, als sich seine schweren Augenlider auf Halbmast senkten. Sie hob eine Hand zu seiner Brust in dem Gedanken, ihn abzuwehren, aber ihr Instinkt überrollte wie ein Feuersturm ihre noch verbliebene Vernunft, und stattdessen glitt ihre Hand nach oben, während sie sich auf die Zehenspitzen stellte, ihr Gesicht hob, und ihr ganzer Körper dem Ansturm seines heftigen Kusses entgegenkam.

Mit einem Ruck wurde sie gegen seinen schlanken, festen Körper gezogen und in den berauschenden Duft von Severus Snape gehüllt – seine würzige Rasierlotion, männlicher Schweiß, der schwache Zigarrenrauch, der aus dem Clubraum an seinem Haar haftete. Das Erlebnis, das sie sich in den letzten Tagen in Gedanken schon zigmal vorgestellt hatte, war eine solcher Kulminationspunkt von Erwartung und Ausschüttung von Gefühlen, dass Hermione nichts zurückhalten konnte. Sie schlang ihre Arme um seinen Nacken, die Finger einer Hand schoben sich in sein Haar, während die andere noch immer ihren Zauberstab festhielt, und sie erwiderte den Kuss mit Leidenschaft. Sie wollte das ganze, sinnliche Gefühl spüren und schmecken, zog seine Unterlippe einen Augenblick lang zwischen ihre Zähne und drang dann mit fragender Zunge in seinen Mund ein. Oh! Portwein und Stachelbeer-Trifle* und etwas Elementares, Metallisches … _Testosteron_, flüsterte ihr Gehirn.

Sie saugte es auf wie Sauerstoff.

Ihre Steigerung des Angriffs veranlasste seine Zunge zum Gegenschlag, und ihrer beider Zungen verflochten sich und tanzten und lösten Herzrasen und atemberaubendes Begehren aus – den Verlust jedes vernünftigen Gedankens, warum es keine gute Idee sein mochte, diese atemberaubende, anschmiegende Begegnung in ihr Bett zu ihrem logischen Abschluss zu verlagern.

Es war die Aufregung bei ihrem Entschluss, dies zu tun, die die bewegendste sexuelle Erfahrung ihres Lebens zu Ende brachte – überdies eine, die zwischen zwei vollständig bekleideten Teilnehmern stattfand. Sie spürte das ausdrucksvolle Funkengestöber, das aus ihrem Zauberstab kam, aber erst, als der Geruch brennenden Stoffes ihre Nasen füllte, schob Severus sie von sich.

Er riss sich den Rock vom Leib und warf ihn auf den Steinboden, wo er die Glut austrat. Hermione fügte einen kleinen Wasserstrahl hinzu, um den überhitzten Fleck auf der darunter getragenen Weste zu kühlen, und alles war wieder gut – mit Ausnahme des ruinierten Abendrocks auf dem Boden und der jetzt wieder rational denkenden, leicht entsetzten Teilnehmer der leidenschaftlichen Umarmung.

Hermione sackte gegen ihre Tür und fühlte sich plötzlich verwirrt und sehr, sehr müde. Sie starrte auf den Rücken des Schulleiters und fragte sich, wie sich die Muskeln dort anfühlen mochten, wenn sie ihre Hände auf seiner nackten Haut hatte. Dann schüttelte sie den Kopf ein wenig – die Dinge entwickelten sich etwas zu schnell.

Severus raffte seinen Rock vom Boden auf, und Hermione sah zu, wie er sich zu seiner vollen Größe aufrichtete und seine Schultern straffte, ehe er sich ihr wieder zuwandte. Dann bückte er sich und hob das Pergament mit dem Zeitplan, den neuerdings sein Name zierte, von dem Fleck auf, wo er zu Hermiones Füßen gelegen hatte.

„Ich … ich habe die Tinte verschmiert", sagte sie und ihr war klar, dass es albern war, dies zu sagen, aber sie wollte sehr gern das Schweigen brechen. „Geben Sie ihn mir, und ich bringe das in Ordnung."

Eine Seite seines Mundes hob sich. „Ich mag ihn, wie er ist", sagte er fest. Dann schluckte er und sah aus, als habe er ein wenig die Fassung verloren. „Ich werde mich nicht entschuldigen, Milady, – aber ich wünsche Ihnen jetzt eine gute Nacht. Gehen Sie hinein?"

Hermione trat näher zu ihm, und er beobachtete ihr Näherkommen mit wachsamem Blick, als fürchte er, sie wolle weitermachen, wo sie aufgehört hatten. Sie streckte sich und küsste ihn auf die Wange; er blieb regungslos stehen. Dann trat sie schnell von ihm weg, und ihr schien es, als atme er erleichtert aus.

„Verraten Sie mir den Zauberspruch, falls ich mit Ihnen durch die Wand sprechen möchte?", fragte sie.

„Es ist _Murus Perlucidus_", sagte er.[2]

Hermione machte einen kleinen Knicks. „Gute Nacht, Severus", sagte sie. Mit einer sehr korrekten Verbeugung antwortete er, und sie ging in ihr Zimmer.

~oo0oo~

**Anmerkung der Autorin**

Die Autorin entschuldigt sich bei den Schachspezialisten, die diese Geschichte lesen. Die Autorin kennt sich mit Schach nicht aus und hat die Szene ihrer eigenen Fantasie folgend konstruiert. Zauberer-Schachfiguren trugen beim Schreiben dieses Kapitels keine Verletzungen davon.

~oo0oo~

**Anmerkungen der Übersetzerin**

* "Trifle" bedeutet im Englischen „Kleinigkeit". Es ist ein traditionelles englisches Dessert aus mindestens drei Schichten, das – damit die Zutaten gut sichtbar sind – in Glasschalen angerichtet wird:

Untere Schicht: Gebäck wie Biskuit, Kekse o.ä., mit Whisky, Likör oder Saft beträufelt

Mittlere Schicht: Früchte

Obere Schicht: Creme aus Pudding, Quark oder Schmand

Das Ganze wird dann noch mit Sahne und/oder Nüssen, Mandeln, Schokostreuseln etc. bestreut.

[1] Der englische Text stammt aus dem Jahr 1960 aus dem Musical „Camelot" von Alan Jay Lerner und Frederick Lowe. Den vollständigen Songtext findet Ihr hier:

www . / songtext / julie-andrews / the-simple-joys-of-maidenhood-2bc690f6 . html

Auf Youtube findet Ihr die gesungene Aufnahme von Julie Andrews:  
www . youtube watch?v=T81CQfOcX5E

Der deutsche Text stammt – inspiriert, aber nicht übersetzt, vom englischen Original – aus der Feder meiner Nichte. Danke für Deine Kreativität!

[2] Lat. murus = dt. Mauer, Wand  
Lat. perludicus = dt. durchsichtig


	18. Chapter 18

**Kapitel 16a**

Mittwoch, 7. August 2002  
Vormittag

Severus stand an der Rückseite der Veranda von Malfoy Manor und hielt einen Kristallkelch voll Bucksfizz in der Hand – eine Mischung aus Orangensaft und Sekt. Heute sollte die Jagd stattfinden, und die Gäste würden zum Jagdfrühstück per Flohnetzwerk im Manor anreisen. Er trug seine Regency-Jagdkleidung, einen leuchtendroten Rock mit weißen Hosen und dazu schlichte, schwarze Stiefel. Der Himmel war bedeckt, die Luft drückend – genau wie seine Gemütslage.

Er war früh im Manor, und um die Wahrheit zu sagen, war dies der Ausweg des Feiglings, aus dem Schloss zu flüchten, ehe Hermione auf den Beinen und angezogen war. Bei Tageslicht, mit starkem Herzen und klarem Verstand konnte er sein Benehmen innerhalb der letzten sechsunddreißig Stunden nur mit Grauen betrachten. Er konnte es nicht erklären, denn im Allgemeinen war er ein höchst rationaler Mensch. Seine Lebenserfahrung leistete ihm gute Dienste, und er war stolz darauf, dass er jeden Aspekt seines Lebens sorgfältig plante und dabei immer Alternativen für jede absehbare Eventualität berücksichtigte.

Wegen eines Paares honigbrauner Augen und eines offenen, vertrauensvollen Herzens den Verstand zu verlieren, erschien _nirgendwo_ in seinem Lebensplan.

Im Triumphrausch wäre er in der Nacht zuvor um Haaresbreite mit einem zweiundzwanzigjährigen Mädchen ins Bett gegangen. Wenn sie seinen Rock nicht in Flammen gesetzt hätte – ein Missgeschick, dessen Ironie ihm nicht entging –, hätte er sich von ihrer unerklärlichen Reaktion auf seine Avancen dazu hinreißen lassen. Es wäre für den Erfolg der Regency-Woche verhängnisvoll gewesen, hätte er so etwas Dummes getan. Er hatte sich nicht verständiger als die idiotischen Schulkinder benommen, die zu behüten und zu lehren sein Los war.

Ein Malfoy Hauself erschien neben ihm und verbeugte sich. „Braucht der Schulleiter noch etwas zu trinken?", quietschte er.

Severus drückte dem Hauselfen das unberührte Gebräu in die Hand. „Nimm diesen Mischmasch weg und bring mir schwarzen Kaffee", sagte er, dann fügte er im Nachgang „bitte" zu.

Er lehnte sich an das Geländer, das die erhöhte Terrasse umgab, und starrte hinaus in die wohlgepflegten Malfoy-Gärten. Nach dieser Beinahe-Katastrophe mit Miss Granger hatte er kaum geschlafen, sondern es vorgezogen, aufrecht in einem Sessel zu sitzen, wenn auch in einem, den er durch den Raum von der Wand weggezogen hatte, die an sein Zimmer grenzte. Das Letzte, was sie beide brauchten, war der Versuch eines Gesprächs, ehe ihrer beider überhitzte Leidenschaft abgekühlt war. Statt zu schlafen, hatte er Feder und Pergament herbeigerufen und eine Liste seiner Prioritäten für den Rest der Woche aufgeschrieben – für Hogwarts.

Ganz oben stand der Erfolg Regency-Woche. Dicht gefolgt auf dem zweiten Platz stand …, mit Miss Granger zurechtzukommen. Sie hatte aus unerklärlichen Gründen eine Vorliebe für seine Gesellschaft entwickelt – vielleicht sogar den Wunsch, mit ihm zu schlafen –, aber einer solch absurden Laune konnte er nicht nachgeben. Egal, wie erstrebenswert die Tat in einem Moment höchster Leidenschaft erscheinen mochte, die Konsequenzen davon kämen bei weitem zu teuer zu stehen. In seinem Leben gab es keinen Platz für eine Frau mit Bedürfnissen und Ansprüchen. Zu Beginn ihres Bündnisses in der Regency-Woche hatte er beschlossen, dass Granger nicht der Typ Frau für unverbindlichen Sex war, und dies war die einzige Art, an der er Interesse hatte. Die schlichte Anziehungskraft ihrer bereitwilligen Akzeptanz seiner Person durfte ihn nicht beeinflussen – den wimmernden Halbwüchsigen in ihm, der noch immer darauf brannte, _erwählt_ zu werden. Nein, dieses Leben, das er für sich aufgebaut hatte, stand auf dem Fundament seiner rationalen Akzeptanz dessen, was er vernünftigerweise erwarten durfte und was nicht.

Eine schöne, unverdorbene, überaus intelligente Frau, die Severus Snape begehrte (_liebte, _insistierte das jammernde Kind), stand unwiderruflich auf der 'nicht haben'-Liste.

„Du bist heute Morgen zu unanständig früher Stunde unterwegs", sagte Lucius und trat zu Severus an das Geländer.

Dies war keine Frage, aber Severus beantwortete sie dennoch. „Ich habe nicht … gut geschlafen."

Lucius betrachtete ihn abschätzend von der Seite. „Nach der obszön großen Menge Gold, die du für mich gestern Abend gewonnen hast, hatte ich erwartet, dass du … feierst."

Severus antwortete nicht.

„Tatsächlich, mein Alter, wäre ich keineswegs überrascht gewesen, wenn du dich vom Frühstück heute Morgen entschuldigt hättest – vielleicht sogar von der Jagd."

Wenn er ihn nicht ermutigte, würde Lucius sicher ahnen, wie geschmacklos Severus diese Neckerei fand.

„ … und mit separater Eule auch die Absage von Miss Granger."

„Hör auf damit!", bellte Severus.

Lucius lachte leise, und Severus wandte sich um und sah, dass sein alter Freund sich anmutig auf einem Sofa niederließ. Lucius trug einen Morgenmantel aus glänzendem, grauem Stoff, der mit schimmernden Konturen weißer Pfauen bedeckt war. In der Hand hielt er einen Kelch des Sektgemisches. Er trank, und sein Mund entspannte sich zu einem Lächeln, das seine gemeißelte, nordische Schönheit keineswegs weicher erscheinen ließ. Nach einem Moment des Schweigens sprach er wieder.

„Ich sterbe vor Neugier, Severus, – wie hast du gewonnen?"

Severus lehnte sich mit der Hüfte an die Balustrade und verschränkte die Arme über der Brust. „Was willst du andeuten?"

Lucius' silbergraue Augen bildeten Knitter in den Augenwinkeln, seine Version von Dumbledores vermaledeitem _Funkeln_. „Komm – wir sind Freunde, seit du der strähnigste Erstklässler warst, der je nach Slytherin sortiert wurde! Erzähl mir, wie du gemogelt hast, um den Schachchampion zu besiegen!" Er hob seinen Kelch wie zu einem Toast. „Schließlich ist das der Stil von Slytherin!"

Severus grinste höhnisch. „Ich habe nicht getäuscht, sondern besser als der Junge gespielt. Warum betrügen, wenn man es nicht nötig hat?"

Lucius sah tatsächlich enttäuscht aus. „Wie ausgesprochen _tugendhaft _von dir!", spottete er. „Jedoch reichlich plebejisch, das musst du zugeben."

Der Elf, der servierte, näherte sich durch die offenen Türen dem Malfoy'schen Morgenzimmer und trug ein Tablett mit einem dampfenden Becher Kaffee. Severus nahm ihn dankend entgegen, dann prostete er seinem Gastgeber damit zu.

„Auf eine erfolgreiche Jagd!", sagte er mit so viel Fröhlichkeit, wie er in seiner momentanen Stimmung nur aufbringen konnte.

Lucius winkte mit träger Hand zum bleigrauen Himmel. „Es würde mich sehr überraschen, wenn die Jagd nicht schon vor dem ersten Hindernis ins Wasser fallen würde", sagte er launisch.

~oo0oo~

Hermione setzte sich ihren Reithut auf den Kopf und wandte sich vom Spiegel ab; es war ihr ziemlich egal, ob sie gut aussah. Ihr Schlaf war bestenfalls unruhig gewesen, und schließlich war sie mit einem Gefühl des Schreckens erwacht: Am Abend zuvor hatte sie sich so wenig zurückhaltend benommen – und Severus war so kalt gewesen, als er ihre eine gute Nacht gewünscht hatte –, dass sie nicht wusste, was sie heute von ihm erwarten durfte. Gerade, als sie wirklich damit begonnen hatte, sich auf seine Freundschaft zu verlassen – auf das Gefühl, als sei er jemand, auf den sie sich verlassen könne, egal, was passierte –, hatte sie den Verstand verloren und sich auf ihn gestürzt. Der Überfall hatte ihn so sehr aus der Fassung gebracht, dass er so distanziert wie immer gewesen zu sein schien, als sie auseinandergegangen waren.

Sie würde richtigstellen, was abends zuvor zerstört worden war, indem sie ihm heute Höflichkeit und Respekt erwies. Sie würde es sich nicht mehr erlauben, ihren niederen Trieben nachzugeben, wenn es um ihn ging. Sie wusste genau, dass ein Mann seines Kalibers und seiner Erfahrung niemals ernsthaft an einer Frau mit ihrem _Mangel_ an weltlicher Erfahrung interessiert sein konnte, unabhängig davon, welche anderen Qualitäten sie hatte. Dennoch musste sie für den Rest der Woche auf freundschaftlichem Fuß mit ihm bleiben, egal, was es sie kostete – für Hogwarts.

Resolut hob sie das Kinn und marschierte los, um sich den Gästen beim Jagdfrühstück auf Malfoy Manor anzuschließen.

~oo0oo~

Die Gäste begannen einzutreffen, und Lucius signalisierte den Hauselfen, das Buffet zu bestücken. Severus ließ sich in der Nähe des Kopfendes der Tafel nieder, wo er zur Linken des Gastgebers sitzen würde. In dem Moment, als sie eintrat, sah er sie, und ihre Blässe machte ihn betroffen – an diesem Morgen zeigten ihre Wangen keinen rosigen Hauch. Dann sah sie ihn an, und vom freudigen Willkommen des Vortags war nichts zu sehen – kein impulsives Lächeln. Stattdessen wandte sie die Augen ab und bahnte sich langsam ihren Weg zu ihm durch die Menge. Guter Gott, hatte er sie so tief beleidigt, dass sie nicht einmal ein grüßendes Nicken übrig hatte?

Andererseits schien es Ronald Weasley ziemlich gut zu gehen. Das Vanemädchen hing an seinem Arm, und die beiden waren so sehr voneinander in Anspruch genommen, dass sie inmitten des Gewühls allein zu sein schienen. Zumindest fühlte er sehr sicher, dass ihn Weasley wegen Hermiones Aufmerksamkeit so schnell nicht wieder herausfordern würde – nicht, dass sich dieses Gut gerade in Severus' Besitz befand.

Longbottom, der so verloren und ahnungslos wie immer aussah, hatte das Veelamädchen im Schlepptau. Die Hälfte der Zauberer im Raum, einschließlich derer mit Ehefrauen und Freundinnen, warfen verstohlene Blicke auf Gabrielle Delacour, aber sie hatte nur Augen für den Schlangenschlächter.

George Weasley stand am Fenster und schaute hinaus in den grauen Tag. Er sah ein wenig bedrückt aus, aber es ging das Gerücht, dass er sehr hoch auf seinen Bruder gewettet hatte, dass dieser das Schachspiel gewänne. Severus dachte, er sähe als Einzelperson seltsam aus – schließlich war er die Hälfte des berüchtigtsten Zwillingspaars gewesen, das jemals zu unterrichten Severus verdammt gewesen war. Dennoch war es nicht Fred Weasley, den Severus jetzt an Georges Seite zu sehen gewohnt war, sondern das Lovegoodmädchen. Die Erkenntnis amüsierte ihn.

Schnell gesellten sich Krum und Quigley zu George, die zwei Mädchen zwischen sich hatten – eine davon war Penelope Clearwater. Konnte einer der Sportler Clearwaters Interesse geweckt haben? Wenn ja, würde Severus Merlin für die Rettung danken! Er hatte sie nie im Geringsten dazu angespornt, ihm nachzustellen, aber Clearwater war von beharrlicher Persönlichkeit: Wissenschaftlicher Erfolg hatte sie gelehrt, dass Ausdauer sich auszahlte, und sie hatte den Wunsch gehegt, dieses Prinzip bei dem Projekt anzuwenden, sich für Severus Snape unentbehrlich zu machen. Die blonden Locken, himmelblauen Augen und das liebreizende Temperament hatten ihn überhaupt nicht interessiert. Er hatte kein Interesse daran, dass Clearwater sein Dasein verschönte. Seltsamerweise war das zweite weibliche Wesen bei den Quidditchkameraden Pansy Parkinson, das Mädchen, auf das Lucius immer als zukünftige Schwiegertochter gehofft hatte. Er und Fortescue Parkinson hatten die Verbindung geplant, als die Kinder noch Babys in der Wiege waren, aber zumindest war Pansy nicht blind für die Tatsache, die Lucius nicht begreifen zu können schien: Draco würde kaum jemals eine Frau heiraten.

Draco war guter Laune, während er mit Potter die Jagdgemälde betrachtete, die über dem Sideboard hingen, und auf einige schaurige Details hinwies. Dies war für Severus eines der erfreulichen Dinge an dieser Woche gewesen: Zu sehen, wie Potter lernte, Draco gegenüber Toleranz zu zeigen. Das Duo war auf seine Weise eine der Attraktionen des Events, denn die Damen und Herren liebten es, zusammenzukommen und die kameradschaftlichen Kämpfer zu beobachten, egal, welches Spiel sie draußen am Nachmittag zu spielen beschlossen.

Dann erreichte Miss Granger ihn, und er verbeugte sich vor ihr. Obwohl sie mit einem korrekten Knicks erwiderte, hatte sie dabei die Augen zu Boden gerichtet. Es war klar, dass sie nicht zufrieden mit ihm war. Wie amüsant, dass er nach einem Weg gesucht hatte, ihr unersättliches Begehren nach ihm abzuwehren! Er konnte nur hoffen, dass er es eher mit Humor sehen konnte, als dass es an seinem Stolz kratzte.

Lucius geleitete Leticia an das Ende der Tafel, wo sie an seiner Rechten sitzen sollte. Professor Mortelle, elegant in ihrem maskulinen schwarzen Reitkleid, war eine der versierten Reiterinnen unter den Gästen, die zur Regency-Woche gekommen war, und heute würde sie als ebenbürtige Jagdreiterin an Lucius' Seite reiten. Severus beneidete seinen Freund darum – eine Lady, deren Leidenschaft für Pferde und die Jagd seiner glich. Miss Grangers Fortschritte in den Reitstunden in dieser Woche hatten ihr noch nicht die notwendige Fertigkeit gebracht, hinter den Hunden zu reiten, und sie würde im zweiten Feld folgen, in dem die weniger erfahrenen Reiter von Horologium Black geführt wurden. Severus hatte mit dem Gedanken gespielt, das echte Jagdfeld zu verlassen, um an ihrer Seite zu reiten, aber jetzt war er nicht davon überzeugt, dass sie ihn willkommen heißen würde – tatsächlich schien dies extrem unwahrscheinlich zu sein.

Beim Frühstück war das Mädchen nahezu einsilbig, bis Lucius sie zum Besten zu halten anfing, und ihre Reaktion war dann so köstlich, dass Severus nicht widerstehen konnte mitzumachen.

„Ich habe nachgelesen, wie eine Jagd in Großbritannien heutzutage abläuft, Mr Malfoy", begann sie. „Sagen Sie, wird die Jagd bei Zauberern ähnlich durchgeführt?", fuhr sie fort und hörte sich lebhafter an als den ganzen Morgen.

Lucius wandte sich ihr mit großer Liebenswürdigkeit zu. „Warum, was meinen Sie, Miss Granger?"

Sie legte ihre Gabel nieder und beugte sich nach vorn. Severus, der die Haltung wiedererkannte, fragte sich, ob sie Feder und Pergament dabei hatte – ob sie sie herausnehmen und anfangen würde, sich Notizen zu machen, um Lucius' Antwort aufzuzeichnen. Er verbarg sein Grinsen hinter einem Nippen an seinem Kaffee.

„Es gibt zur Zeit eine große Kontroverse in der Muggelgesellschaft wegen der Grausamkeit gegenüber dem Fuchs bei der Jagd", erklärte Granger ernsthaft. „Der Muggelregierung wurden Gesetze vorgeschlagen, um die Jagd auf den Fuchs mit Hunden zu verbieten. Was ist bei _Ihrer _Jagd üblich?"

Lucius hörte Miss Granger mit vollendeter Aufmerksamkeit zu, aber Severus konnte an der Art erkennen, wie die grauen Augen zu tanzen begannen, dass der Slytherin sie necken würde. Lucius hatte frühzeitig bei der Planung der Regency-Woche bemerkt, dass es leicht war, Miss Granger zu einer leidenschaftlichen Verteidigung ihrer Lieblingsprojekte aufzustacheln, und er hatte den Sport, Granger aufzuhetzen, oft genossen. Warum das Mädchen ihm immer wieder in die Falle tappte, konnte Severus nicht ergründen.

„Oh, wir wären niemals grausam zu einem Fuchs!", rief Lucius aus, und Severus konnte sehen, wie erleichtert das Mädchen bei dieser Bekanntgabe war. „Nein, das würde uns im Traum nicht einfallen." Lucius beugte sich vor und sprach mit großer Ernsthaftigkeit zu Hermione. „Sehen Sie, wir ziehen einem Hauselfen einen Fuchspelz an und jagen ihn stattdessen."

Miss Granger war so perplex, dass sie nur mit offenem Mund dasitzen konnte. Severus biss sich auf die Innenseite seiner Wange, um sich selbst vom Lachen abzuhalten, und schaute auf Leticia, die mit leuchtenden, saphirblauen Augen ihren Mann ansah.

„Oh!", rief Miss Granger, als sie sich wieder genügend gesammelt hatte, um zu sprechen. „Wie können Sie nur?"

„Oh, sie haben nichts dagegen", versicherte Lucius ihr. „Foxy hier ist von klein auf dazu erzogen worden." Er deutete auf den Hauselfen, der eine fast leere Platte gegrillter Nieren entfernte, um für frischen Schinken Platz zu schaffen.

Tränen traten in Miss Grangers leidenschaftliche braune Augen, und ihre Stimme hob sich vor Gefühl. „Wenn alles, was sie wollen, ist zu dienen – Sie glücklich zu machen! –, wie können Sie sie so grauenhaft missbrauchen?"

Granger in voller Fahrt zu sehen, konnte Severus sich nur erleichtert fühlen lassen, dass er nicht das Objekt ihrer Empörung war. Zusätzlich begannen einige der Gäste an der Mitte des Tischs, den Aufruhr zu bemerken, und Severus wusste, falls die Turbulenzen bis zu Potter hinunter vordrangen, gäbe es möglicherweise eine unangenehme Szene. Der Junge würde keinerlei Hinweis dulden, dass Granger von einem Malfoy verärgert wurde.

Lucius war in seine Erklärungen aus dem Stegreif vertieft, und da Severus seinen Blick nicht auffangen konnte, hob er eine warnende Augenbraue in Richtung von Leticia. Ihm war klar, dass sie den Scherz genoss, aber sie schritt sofort ein, um die Neckerei zu beenden.

Sie legte eine Hand auf Lucius' und sagte, „Ja, mein Lieber, du hast deinen Spaß gehabt – nun sag ihr, wie es wirklich ist!"

Lucius, der liebestrunkene Narr, wurde von Leticias Unterbrechung gänzlich abgelenkt, und es blieb Severus, die aufgewühlte Miss Granger zu beruhigen und ihr die richtige Information zu liefern.

„Er hat Sie wieder auf den Arm genommen", sagte er ruhig. „Die Zaubererjagd verwendet schon immer einen modifizierten Snitch, um die Schleppe zu legen, – das ist die Methode, die den Muggeln als Alternative zu einem echten Fuchs angeboten wurde, auch wenn ihre Schleppmethode natürlich nicht magisch ist. Der Jagdsnitch legt die Schleppe, dann lässt er ein Stück aus, macht wieder weiter und zwingt damit die Hunde dazu, die Spur zu erschnüffeln, indem sie nicht als durchgehende Linie von Punkt zu Punkt verläuft."

Er beobachtete ihr Gesicht und war froh zu sehen, dass sie wieder mehr Farbe auf den Wangen hatte, auch wenn ihre Augen noch ein wenig hitzig waren. „Wie konnten Sie zulassen, dass er sich so über mich lustig macht?", fragte sie.

Verdammt! Wie war er plötzlich so unter Beschuss geraten?

Er neigte den Kopf dicht zu ihrem Ohr. „Sie schienen heute Morgen nicht besonders zufrieden mit mir gewesen zu sein, Milady", sagte er leise. „Ich dachte nicht, dass Ihnen eine Einmischung meinerseits willkommen wäre."

Für einen kurzen Moment wandte sie ihm ihr Gesicht zu, und ihr Blick traf seinen. Der lächerliche Drang, sie zu küssen, schoss durch seinen Kopf, aber die Leute begannen, sich von der Tafel zu erheben, und der Moment war vorüber.

Mit Leticia an seiner Seite kam Lucius zu dem Mädchen und verbeugte sich, die Hand auf seinem Herzen. „Ich entschuldige mich für meinen schrecklichen Sinn für Humor, Miss Granger. Es war sträflich. Können Sie mir vergeben?"

Severus konnte die gedanklichen Prozesse im ausdrucksvollen Gesicht des Mädchens lesen. Sie beschloss, kein Aufheben zu machen, aber sie verdrehte die Augen und machte ein tadelndes tsk-Geräusch. „Ich weiß nicht, warum ich von Ihnen gutes Benehmen erwarten sollte", sagte sie, und ihr spielerisch tadelnder Blick umfasste Severus ebenfalls. „Von Ihnen _beiden_!"

Ihr Mund zuckte nach oben, und Severus wurde von einem Gefühl der Bewunderung überflutet. Ah, dies war eine Frau, deren engste Freunde Jungs gewesen waren statt Mädchen – mit ihr konnte man Pferde stehlen.

Lucius erhob seine Stimme, um die Gäste hinaus in den Hof zum Aufsitzen zu bitten und den Bügeltrunk zu nehmen. Die Gruppe strömte auf die Terrasse hinaus und den Pfad zu den Ställen entlang. Severus ging an Miss Grangers Seite und hoffte, bei ihr weiterhin gut angeschrieben zu sein. Nach einer kleinen Weile hängte sie sich bei ihm ein.

~oo0oo~

Neville und Gabrielle waren nicht unter den Reitern; sie hatten aus einem anderen Grund am Jagdfrühstück teilgenommen.

„Die Gärten von Malfoy Manor sind in diesem Teil Englands berühmt", hatte Neville Gabby erzählt. „Würdest du … würdest du sie gerne sehen?"

Neville und Gabrielle hatten einige Zeit miteinander verbracht. Nicht, weil Gabby seine Gesellschaft suchte, sondern weil sie beide beim Schauspiel mitwirkten. Das hübsche französische Mädchen hatte die Rolle der Helena bekommen, und durch eine Fügung des Schicksals – Neville hatte noch nicht entschieden, ob es eine glückliche oder eine schlimme Fügung war – hatte George Neville dazu genötigt, die Rolle des Demetrius zu übernehmen. Jetzt schlenderte er mit ihr die Steinplattenwege entlang und wies auf die ungewöhnlicheren Pflanzenarten hin und beantwortete die Fragen, die sie ihm über Gartenbau stellte.

„Ah, Neville, – du bist so klug!", hauchte sie voller Bewunderung.

Neville wand sich innerlich. Die halbe Zeit, wenn Gabby etwas zu ihm sagte, verstand er nicht, von wem sie sprach. „Du musst an jemand anderen denken", murmelte er halblaut.

Da blieb sie stehen und trat mit den Händen auf den Hüften vor ihn, zog den schmalen Rock ihres langen Kleides eng zusammen und zeigte damit ihre schlanke Gestalt. „Ich war sehr geduldig mit dir, aber es ist sehr ärgerlich, dass du die Dinge nicht akzeptierst, die ich zu dir sage!", rief sie. „Willst du nicht, dass ich dich für einen guten, freundlichen Mann halte?"

Neville schaute sich schnell um und hoffte, dass niemand in der Nähe war und hörte, wie Gabby ihn ausschimpfte. Sie stampfte mit dem Fuß auf, und ihre Stimme hob sich noch um eine Stufe.

„Willst du obendrein noch unhöflich zu mir sein?", fragte sie. „Kannst du mich nicht einmal anschauen?"

Sie trat näher und ergriff die Aufschläge seines blauen Regency-Rocks, ihr Gesicht hob sich, und ihre himmelblauen Augen glänzten voller unvergossener Tränen. Ihre zierlichen, gebogenen Lippen waren geöffnet, während sie ihn forschend ansah. Neville wollte sie trösten, daher legte er seine Arme um sie, und sie erwiderte dies, indem sie ihre Arme hob, um sie um seinen Hals zu legen. Neville hatte keine Ahnung, was er als Nächstes tun sollte. Seine höhere Hirnfunktion schien ausgefallen zu sein, daher blieb ihm nur die instinktive Erwiderung: Er küsste sie.

~oo0oo~

Hermione war glücklich darüber, Firefly wieder zu reiten, und die kleine Stute schien aufgeregt darüber zu sein, dass alle Reiter zur Jagd aufsaßen – als ob sie wüsste, was kommt, dachte Hermione. Eine Gruppe ritt hinter Mr Black los, der für die Reiter verantwortlich war, die immer noch nicht schneller als im Schritt zu reiten vermochten, während Draco die Reiter führte, die eine schnellere Gangart reiten konnten. Hermione, deren Privatunterricht bei Severus sie auf einen leichten Galopp über die Felder vorbereitet hatte, war in Dracos Gruppe.

Gedankenverloren arrangierte sie ihr Röcke und konzentrierte sich darauf, die Zügel korrekt zu halten und wie gelernt zu sitzen. Es dauerte einige Minuten, ehe sie Aufmerksamkeit für etwas anderes übrig hatte. Aber beim Ruf von „Gute Jagd!" ritten die Jagdreiter davon, und Hermione war genau wie zuvor vom Anblick von Severus Snape auf Apollyon fasziniert. Alle Gedanken ihrer morgendlichen Zweifel fielen von ihr ab, und das vertraute Ziehen instinktiver Anziehung überkam sie wieder, jetzt überlagert von persönlichem, intimem Wissen: dem harten Gefühl seiner Gestalt an ihrer, der Stärke seiner Arme, dem Geruch seines Schweißes, dem Gefühl seines Haars, das über ihr Gesicht strich, und als Wichtigstes dem Druck seiner Lippen und dem Geschmack seines Mundes.

Ohne Vorwarnung war sie verloren, bestand nur noch aus _Sehnsucht_. Sie konnte an nichts anderes mehr denken als wann sie ihn wiedersehen würde, und wie sie sein Interesse zurückgewinnen könne.

~oo0oo~

Der Regen kam nicht am ersten Hindernis, aber er begann nach weniger als einer Stunde Ritts zu fallen. Draco leitete seine Schüler sofort zurück zu den Ställen.

Harry wollte nicht umkehren. „Ich kann einen Zauber werfen, um trocken zu bleiben!", protestierte er gegenüber Malfoy.

Malfoy lachte mit einem warmen, wissenden Unterton, den Harry … sehr zu mögen begonnen hatte.

„Du magst in der Lage sein, dich selbst trocken zu halten", stimmte er zu, „und du magst in der Lage sein, Duds halbwegs trocken zu halten, aber du kannst nichts daran machen, dass der Boden nass wird. Und es ist schwieriger für ein Pferd, mit rutschigem Boden zurechtzukommen – und daher auch für den Reiter." Malfoy schenkte Harry ein schiefes Grinsen. „Bring mich nicht dazu, dass ich dich festbinden und über meinem Sattel liegend heimbringen muss!"

Für einen Moment war Harry von der Vorstellung getroffen, dass Malfoy Hand an ihn legte, um so ein Kunststück zu vollführen, und er hatte eine Reaktion, die gänzlich unpassend und nahezu unmöglich zu verbergen war. Das Letzte, war er brauchte, war, dass Malfoy dies bemerkte. Er trieb Duds in den Trab und ritt stattdessen neben Hermione weiter.


	19. Chapter 19

**Kapitel 16b**

Mittwoch, 7. August 2002  
Nachmittag und Abend

Für einen Nachmittag, der alle drinnen hielt, waren Alternativpläne geschmiedet worden, und Hermione tat, was sie konnte, um sicherzustellen, dass alle Gäste mit etwas beschäftigt waren, das ihnen Spaß machte.

Direkt nach dem Mittagessen fand der Tanzunterricht statt, der an diesem Morgen aufgrund der Jagd verschoben worden war. Die ländliche Tanzveranstaltung sollte am nächsten Abend stattfinden, daher übten sie zwei der Tänze. Die Paare hatten sich aneinander gewöhnt, und die gesamte Gruppe hatte sich freundschaftlich zusammengeschlossen; es war eine angenehme Stunde. Hermione freute sich darüber, mit Severus zu tanzen, der keine Mühe zu scheuen schien, sie zu unterhalten. Erinnerungen an den Abend zuvor, an seine leidenschaftliche Attacke, erschienen wie ein ferner Traum, wenn sie dem weltgewandten, sympathischen und wohlerzogenen Schulleiter gegenüberstand. Selbst die Befangenheit, die beim Frühstück am Morgen geherrscht hatte, war vorüber; es war, als sei nie etwas passiert.

Nach dem Tanzunterricht gab es viele weitere Angebote. Geistergeschichten wurden von den hauseigenen Geistern im kleinen Blauen Salon erzählt. Manche der Mitwirkenden beim Schauspiel hielten spontan eine Probe im Vorzimmer ab. Die Herren waren geladen, in ihrem Clubraum Whist, Piquet, Vingt-et-un oder andere Glücksspiele zu spielen. Aber seltsamerweise war es das letzte Angebot, zu dem die meisten der Damen und viele der Herren strömten: Ein Quiz zu Jane Austen im Salon.

Miss Granger und Professor Mortelle präsentierten die Fragen, und die Teilnehmer waren bester Stimmung, während sie um Punkte wetteiferten. Für jede korrekte Antwort gab es einen Punkt, und der Gewinner würde einen authentischen, handbemalten Fächer bekommen, eine Stück, die Professor Mortelle spendiert hatte.

Severus saß neben Lucius in der letzten Reihe, und beide waren sie etwas gelangweilt, sich drinnen aufhalten zu müssen.

„Ah, die Dinge, die wir für das Glück unserer Damen ertragen", sagte Lucius, und sein genießerischer Blick fixierte Leticia Mortelle. Die Dame stand vor ihnen allen in einer smaragdgrünen Robe im griechischen Stil und hielt einen passenden Fächer in der Hand, während sie die Fragen vorlas.

„Nur balzende Männer – diejenigen im Werbemodus – gehen so auf die Interessen ihrer Damen ein", kommentierte Severus sardonisch. „Siehst du irgendwelche verheirateten Männer hier?" Er schaute sich wieder im Raum um. „Die Männer, deren Jagd erfolgreich war – deren Betten bereits gewärmt werden – machen sich das Kartenzimmer zunutze."

Lucius nickte gedankenvoll und sagte, „Die Jagd mag des Regens wegen verschoben sein, aber die Beute ist immer noch in Sicht …, und es wird ein neuer Tag kommen."

Severus' bellendes Lachen wurde schnell unterdrückt, und sie bekamen nur einen tadelnden Blick von Professor Mortelle.

Leticia schloss ihre Runde Fragen ab und nahm wieder ihren Platz ein, woraufhin sie mit Lucius mittels ihres Fächers zu kommunizieren begann.

„Weißt du, was sie sagt?", fragte Severus neugierig.

Lucius lächelte schlau. „Wenn nicht, würde ich es zugeben?"

Jetzt stand Miss Granger auf und begann, ihre Fragen von einem Pergament abzulesen.

„Welche beiden Bücher von Jane Austen spielen teilweise in Bath?", fragte sie.

„_Überredung_ und _Die Abtei von Northanger_", murmelte Severus.

Einige falsche Antworten wurden gegeben, die mit Scherzen und Gelächter quittiert wurden, und dann sagte Miss Clearwater, „_Überredung_ und _Die Abtei von Northanger_!"

„Korrekt!", rief Miss Granger, und Leticia notierte einen Punkt für Penelope.

„Was ist in _Mansfield Park_ Fannys hauptsächliche Sportart?"

„Reiten", murmelte Severus.

„Reiten!", rief eine der Misses Patil, und Leticia notierte ihren Punkt.

Lucius starrte ihn an. „Wieso weißt du diese Antworten?"

Severus grinste. „Lesen, Lucius. Das ist, wenn man sich mit einem Buch hinsetzt und …"

„Oh, tu nicht so überlegen", schnaubte sein Freund. „Ich bin kein Analphabet."

„Verzeihung", antwortete Severus milde.

„Wie hieß _Die Abtei von Northanger_ ursprünglich?", rief Miss Granger.

„Susan", murmelte Severus.

Mehrere falsche Antworten wurden gegeben, manche davon eher lustig als ernst gemeint, und es gab viel Gelächter.

Endlich zischte Lucius ihm zu, „Gib die Antwort, wenn du sie weißt!"

Severus fragte sich, ob es Miss Granger gefiele, dass er die Antwort wusste. Würde es wohlwollend dazu beitragen, die Unstimmigkeiten auszubügeln, womit er im Tanzunterricht begonnen hatte?

„Die Antwort lautet Susan", sagte er in seiner vollen Klassenraumstimme.

Miss Grangers Gesicht zeigte ein strahlendes Lächeln. „Der Schulleiter hat recht!", rief sie, und Leticia notierte seinen Punkt.

Lucius wandte sich um und starrte ihn an. „Sag mir die nächste Antwort", forderte er.

„Wozu?"

„Ich habe gesehen, wie das Mädchen dich angestrahlt hat, weil du die Antwort wusstest", murmelte er. „Ich könnte davon ein bisschen bei Leticia gebrauchen."

Severus verbarg ein Gähnen. „Was habe ich davon? Sollte ich davon nicht profitieren … auf Slytherinart?"

Aber das Spiel endete mit einer Runde Applaus für die Teilnehmer, und Penelope Clearwater erhielt den Preis. Als die Menschen im Raum umherzugehen begannen, kam Miss Granger direkt zu Severus und lächelte ihn noch immer an.

„Woher wussten Sie die Antwort auf diese Frage?", fragte sie.

Das Lachen, das er in ihrer Stimme hörte, fesselte ihn. Dann hatte sie ihm vergeben? Waren sie wieder da, wo sie am Tag zuvor gewesen waren – abzüglich der fünf Minuten verrücktem Handgemenge vor ihrer Tür?

Er nahm ihre Hand und zog sie durch seinen Arm. Er wusste nicht, wohin er mit ihr ging, aber er wollte von all diesen Leuten weg.

„Ich wusste die Antwort, weil ich gemogelt habe", gab er zu.

Miss Granger schrie auf. „Was?"

Er sah sie von der Seite an. „Sehen Sie, ich mache mir die Mühe, die Vorwörter und die historischen Anmerkungen zu lesen, die bei einem Roman dabei sind", sagte er.

„Ich fange an zu glauben, dass Mr Malfoy einen unheilvollen Einfluss auf Sie ausübt, Schulleiter", sagte sie.

Er lachte. „Zweifellos, Miss Granger."

Bereitwillig ging sie mit ihm, aber ihr nächster Kommentar war ziemlich geschäftsmäßig. „Wir müssen die Köpfe zusammenstecken und ausarbeiten, wie wir heute Abend für Unterhaltung sorgen", sagte sie ruhig. „Der Regen hört nicht auf, und wir können das Mondscheinpicknick draußen nicht abhalten, wenn es regnet – oder wenn es überall noch nass ist. Wir brauchen einen anderen Plan."

Und Hilfe kam aus einer sonderbaren – einer extrem sonderbaren – Quelle.

„Schulleiter?", sagte Xenophilius Lovegood. „Kann ich Sie sprechen, bitte? Ich habe einen Vorschlag …"

~oo0oo~

Hermione war bei dem Gedanken nicht glücklich – nicht einmal, als Luna kam, um mit ihr darüber zu sprechen.

„Es ist eine für die Zeit sehr authentische Unterhaltung", sagte Luna.

Hermione warf die Hände in die Luft. „Wer bei Verstand würde wollen, dass Trelawney seine oder ihre Zukunft weissagt?"

Lunas große graue Augen hafteten an ihrem Gesicht. „Viele Leute", antwortete sie einfach. „Daddy hat davon erzählt, und die Gäste sind begeistert – nun, die Damen sind es. Ich glaube nicht, dass die Herren an ihrer Zukunft so interessiert sind."

Hermione schloss die Augen und schüttelte den Kopf. „Die Frau ist eine Betrügerin", sagte sie.

Da griff Penny ein. „Wie kannst du das sagen?", rief sie. „Mensch, sie ist diejenige, die die Weissagung über den Auserwählten gemacht hat!"

Es war jedoch Lavender Brown, die die Angelegenheit unter Dach und Fach brachte. „Was ist, wenn die „Zigeuner-Wahrsagerin" eine Gebühr für eine Weissagung nimmt?", fragte sie und fixierte Hermiones Gesicht mit einem verschmitzten Blick. „Wie wäre es, wenn die Gäste eine Spende für den Stipendien-Fond von Hogwarts leisten müssen, um ihre Zukunft vorhergesagt zu bekommen?"

Und als Hermione ihre Augen wieder öffnete, schimmerte ein Lächeln in ihrem Blick. „Wir schlagen einen Mindestbetrag vor!", rief sie.

~oo0oo~

Severus stand Trelawneys Besuch in seinem Büro mit der Fassung durch, die er bei Dumbledores Umgang mit der Frau beobachtet hatte. In ihrer Karriere hatte sie anscheinend eine oder zwei korrekte Prophezeiungen gemacht – die Wahrheit konnte nicht abgestritten werden –, aber es war dennoch etwas in ihrem Verhalten, das ihm auf den Wecker ging.

„Ich stehe Ihnen vollkommen zur Verfügung, Schulleiter", sagte sie und griff nach einem ihrer Schals, um ihn zu richten. Die Bewegung verursachte eine Reihe von klirrenden Tönen von ihrer Ansammlung Ketten und Armreifen.

Severus zwang sich zu einem geduldigen Ausdruck. „Xeno Lovegood hat mir zu verstehen gegeben, dass Sie dies freiwillig angeboten haben, Professor."

Mit bebenden Fingern zog sie ihren Schal enger um sich. „Für Hogwarts würde ich alles tun", stellte sie zitternd fest, als bräche sie gleich in Tränen aus. „Mr Lovegood ist so freundlich … solch ein Gentleman … solch überwältigendes Verständnis … spürt genau, was er sollte …"

„Ich freue mich, das zu hören", sagte er feierlich und fragte sich, ob die Frau so früh am Tag schon an der Sherryflasche gewesen war. Normalerweise war sie missmutig, voller Weltuntergangsstimmung und Verzweiflung. Diese furchtsame Überschwänglichkeit sah ihr gar nicht ähnlich.

„Als Mr Lovegood vorschlug, ich solle meine Fähigkeiten auf diese Art zur Verfügung stellen …" Glitzernde, insektenartige Augen starrten durch enorme Brillengläser auf Severus. „Man spürt unter solchen Umständen die Notwendigkeit, die eigenen Talente mit anderen zu teilen, Schulleiter. Ich möchte das sehr gerne tun!"

Severus betrachtete Trelawney mit einem neuen Verdacht im Hinterkopf. Erlag die alte Schwindlerin dem Charme von Xeno Lovegood? Lovegood war ein Verschwörungstheoretiker der Spitzenklasse, und er glaubte an haarsträubende, erfundene Kreaturen, von denen sonst nie jemand gehört hatte. War seine jüngste große Entdeckung Sybill Trelawney, die behauptete, von einer Trojanischen Prophetin abzustammen? Glaubte Xeno jetzt alle Geschichten Trelawneys über sich selbst mit derselben blinden Leidenschaft, mit der er an die Rotfang-Verschwörung glaubte?

Severus stand von seinem Schreibtisch auf, umrundete ihn und half seiner Wahrsagelehrerin höflich beim Aufstehen. „Ihre Großzügigkeit wird Hogwarts zugutekommen, Professor", sagte er und geleitete sie zur Tür.

„Haben Sie irgendwelche Anweisungen für mich, Schulleiter?", fragte sie.

„Überhaupt nicht", sagte Severus, während sie sich hinunterzugehen anschickte. „Deuten Sie einfach die Karten, wie sie gegeben werden."

~oo0oo~

Harry drückte sich vor dem Quiz – er hatte nie ein Buch von Jane Austen gelesen –, und ihm wurde es schnell langweilig, mit Ron Karten zu spielen. Jetzt konnte sein bester Freund über _nichts als _Romilda Vane reden. Als hätte er eine weitere Dosis des Liebestranks geschluckt! Himmel, wohin sollte das noch führen, wenn Harry die Gesellschaft von Draco Malfoy Ron Weasley vorzog?

Er entschuldigte sich von einem weiteren Spiel Piquet, nachdem Ron zum dritten Mal sagte, „Ist sie nicht das hübscheste Mädchen, das du je gesehen hast, Harry?" Mit einer vagen Entschuldigung, etwas für Hermione zu erledigen zu haben, entfloh er dem Clubraum. Das Frettchen war nach dem Mittagessen ins Manor zurückgekehrt; der Tierheiler kam, um Perse zu untersuchen, die trächtige Stute, und Malfoy wollte dabei sein. Harry hätte ihn begleitet – es gefiel ihm jetzt wirklich, in den Ställen zu sein –, aber Malfoy hatte ihn nicht dazu gebeten, und Harry wollte nicht fragen. Es wäre einfach zu seltsam, darum zu bitten, mit Malfoy herumzuhängen. Es war eine Sache, wenn es einfach _geschah_, aber etwas völlig anderes, wenn er so offen darum bat.

Es mochte als Zuneigung … als Interesse interpretiert werden …, und Harry war nicht willens, dies einzugestehen, nicht einmal gegen sich selbst.

Er schaute ins Vorzimmer, um zu sehen, ob das Frettchen vielleicht zurückgekommen war und sich für eine Probe zu den Theaterschauspielern gesellt hatte. Malfoy würde im Stück den Puck spielen, an den Harry sich nur vage aus einer Aufführung erinnerte, die er in der Muggel-Grundschule gesehen hatte. Aber das Vorzimmer war leer, daher wanderte er hinunter ins Erdgeschoss und kam an einem leeren Klassenzimmer vorbei, in dem ein etwas nachlässiger Bemerke-mich-nicht-Zauber in einer Ecke hing. Darunter befand sich Neville, der dort lesend kauerte.

„Vor wem versteckst du dich?", fragte Harry und erschreckte Neville, sodass er sein Pflanzenbuch fallen ließ.

„Harry!", rief er und schaute sich nervös im Zimmer um, als fürchte er, Harry habe eine Armee mitgebracht.

Harry runzelte die Stirn zu seinem Freund. „Wirklich, Neville – versteckst du dich?"

Einen Moment lang sah Neville beschämt aus, und dann fing er an zu reden.

~oo0oo~

Severus freute sich über die Gelegenheit, sich nach der unbehaglichen Stunde mit Trelawney die Füße zu vertreten. Er ging zur Eingangshalle hinunter und zögerte. Wo mochte er zu dieser Zeit am Nachmittag Miss Granger finden? Es war zu früh, um sich für das Abendessen anzukleiden, aber würde sie bei den Damen sitzen, oder war sie für eines ihrer eigenen Projekte unterwegs?

Am Ende des Ganges hielt er inne und war überrascht, aus einem leeren Klassenraum Stimmen zu hören. Hatte Miss Granger den Raum für ein Treffen mit ihren Helfern in Beschlag genommen, um den Abend zu planen? Aber als er näherkam, identifizierte er eine der Stimmen als Potters, und die andere Stimme war ebenfalls männlich – aber wessen?

„Neville, warum solltest du vor Gabby Angst haben?", sagte Potter und hörte sich ein wenig entnervt an. „Du hast in der DA zu duellieren gelernt – sie könnte dich in einem Kampf nicht besiegen."

Dieser Ansporn brachte Severus zum Schnauben, und er unterdrückte sein Lachen, damit er Longbottoms Antwort darauf nicht verpasste.

„Ich würde nie meinen Zauberstab gegen Gabby richten!", japste Longbottom, wirklich schockiert. „Sie ist das süßeste … das sanfteste …"

Longbottom schien in Schweigen zu sinken, denn Potter lachte und begann wieder zu sprechen.

„Oh, so ist das, hm?", sagte Potter. „Schau, Neville, jeder weiß, dass Gabby für dich schwärmt – wenn du für sie schwärmst, wo ist das Problem? Ihr seid beide ungebunden und volljährig – los geht's!"

Longbottoms Stimme war ein wenig gedämpft, und Severus musste sich anstrengen, um ihn zu hören. „Aber sie schwärmt für den Schlangenschlächter, Harry, – einen Typen, denn sie sich vorstellt, nachdem sie all das Zeug über mich in den Zeitungen gelesen hat. Sie kennt _mich_ nicht."

Severus schüttelte den Kopf. Würde Longbottom nie erwachsen werden? Würde er immer die Stimme seiner Großmutter hören, die ihm sagte, dass er nie seinem Vater, dem Auror, das Wasser reichen könne?

„Dann lass sie dich kennenlernen, Kumpel", sagte Potter. „Jetzt ist der perfekte Zeitpunkt, stimmt's? Ihr seid beide beim Schauspiel dabei, sie will nie bei jemand anderem beim Essen sitzen, und sie will immer mit dir tanzen."

Es gab ein raschelndes Geräusch, als hätte sich jemand hingesetzt, und als Potter fortfuhr, hörte es sich ernsthafter an als der spielerische Ton, den er zuvor benutzt hatte.

„Schau, Neville. Du hast immer alles für andere Leute getan. Du hast dich bemüht, in der Schule gut zu sein, um deine Oma zufriedenzustellen. Du hast versucht, duellieren zu lernen, damit du deine Eltern rächen konntest. Du hast gekämpft, um die Schule zu schützen und die Menschen, die dir wichtig waren. Aber es ist in Ordnung, auch Dinge für dich selbst zu tun. Du hast es _verdient_." Sein Ton wurde wieder lockerer. „Ich hasse es, derjenige zu sein, der es dir sagt, aber du _bist _der Schlangenschlächter, genau wie ich der Junge bin, der lebte. Wir wissen, dass wir einfach Kerle sind, nichts Besonderes, aber das ändert nichts an der Tatsache, dass wir diese Bezeichnungen tragen. Also tu dir selbst diesen Gefallen – lass Gabby entscheiden, ob sie mit dir zusammen sein will oder nicht; entscheide du nicht für sie."

Severus stand an der Tür und war in Gedanken versunken, während er Potters Worte überdachte. Er hörte Longbottoms Antwort nicht, aber als die Stimmen der jungen Zauberer lauter wurden, realisierte er, dass sie den Raum verließen. Er flitzte außer Sicht und fand das nächste Klassenzimmer ebenfalls leer vor. Dort setzte er sich an das Lehrerpult und hing weiter seinen Gedanken nach, bis es Zeit war, sich zum Abendessen anzukleiden.

~oo0oo~

Die 'Zigeuner-Wahrsagerin' war ein Riesenerfolg und holte eine große Summe Spenden für die Schule herein. Ein 'Zigeunerzelt' aus leuchtend rosa Seide war in einer Ecke des Salons aufgestellt, und Xeno Lovegood stand als Zigeuner-Marktschreier mit hellen Seidenschals und einem falschen Goldzahn (obgleich Hermione dachte, er sähe mehr wie ein verlotterter Pirat aus) vor dem Zelt und verhökerte die Dienste der Wahrsagerin. Ein paar Männer entschlossen sich zu einem Besuch bei Trelawney, aber meistenteils waren es die Frauen, die in den Bereich strömten, um bei der Seherin an deren Tisch zu sitzen und ihre Verkündungen zu hören. Hermione blieb nahe dabei, um ein Auge auf die Dinge zu halten – und um sicherzustellen, dass Trelawney mit Weissagungen von Tod und Zerstörung keinerlei Aufruhr verursachte –, und sie bekam viele vertraulich Geständnisse zu hören, wenn die Damen wieder herauskamen.

„Ich _sollte_ meinen eigenen Schönheitssalon eröffnen!", rief Lavender Brown. „Ich werde Erfolg haben!"

„Die Cannons werden diese Saison an der Spitze ihrer Liga sein!", sagte Ron selbstgefällig und ließ sich mit einem zufriedenen Grinsen auf ein Sofa fallen, als habe er keine Knochen. Er wünschte sich seit Jahren, dass sein Lieblingsteam gewann.

Romilda war als Nächste an der Reihe, und mit einem ekstatischen Blick schwebte sie aus dem Zelt und kuschelte sich neben Ron.

„Was hast du sie gefragt, Mil?", fragte er.

Romilda küsste ihn auf die Wange. „Oh, nur eines", sagte sie mit einem wissenden Lächeln.

Hermione beobachtete dieses Intermezzo mit einem seltsamen Mangel an Reaktion. Sie wusste, dass Harry sich in der Nähe aufhielt, bereit einzugreifen, falls sie gegen die Ron-und-Romilda-Show etwas einzuwenden hatte, aber es war nicht notwendig. Sie hoffte, Ron würde mit Romilda oder jemand anderem glücklich – jemand anderem als ihr selbst.

Und Romilda war nicht die einzige Hexe, die im Hinausgehen etwas davon murmelte, Glück in der Liebe zu finden. Parkinson kam von ihrem Treffen heraus und sah beinahe sympathisch aus aufgrund der Neuigkeiten, die sie erfahren hatte, und Penny war direkt hinter ihr mit einem ziemlich perplexen Ausdruck im Gesicht. Die beiden Mädchen, die den ganzen Tag wie Pech und Schwefel zusammengehalten hatten, gingen direkt hinter Hermiones Stuhl vorbei, und sie hörte Penny flüstern, „… nicht der Schulleiter … nie mein Schicksal … ein _fliegender _Mann!"

Draco beugte sich über die Lehne von Hermiones Stuhl und sprach leise. „Ist das nicht seltsam … das verrückte alte Mädchen hat mir dasselbe gesagt. Ein fliegender Mann."

Hermione warf ihm einen neckischen Blick zu. „Nun, spielt Blaise nicht Quidditch?", neckte sie.

Draco richtete sich abrupt auf, und Hermione drehte sich herum, um zu ihm aufzusehen.

„Nein", antwortete er kurz. „Nein, Blaise fliegt nicht besonders gern." Er starrte nach vorn, den Mund zu einer harten Linie verzogen, und Hermione wandte sich wieder um, um zu sehen, wohin er schaute – aber es war nur Harry.

„Nun, egal", sagte sie besänftigend. „Trelawney hat sehr selten recht mit irgendetwas."

Draco sah sie herausfordernd an. „Oh, ist das so, Miss Neunmalklug?"

Hermione runzelte die Stirn. „Nenne _Du_ mich nicht so!"

Draco entschuldigte sich nicht. „Wenn du so schlau bist, warum gehst du nicht und hältst ein Schwätzchen mit ihr und schaust, was sie sagt – dann komm und sag mir, wie Unrecht sie hat."

Zu Trelawney gehen und sich die Zukunft weissagen lassen? Höchst unwahrscheinlich!

Nach einiger Zeit fand Severus sie und nahm seinen Platz neben ihrem Stuhl ein. „Ich höre wohlwollende Berichte über die Wahrsagerin", sagte er.

„Ja, die Gäste amüsieren sich großartig", antwortete Hermione. „Aus irgendeinem Grund verhält sich Trelawney vollkommen untypisch – sie hat bisher keinen einzigen Tod und keine Katastrophe vorhergesagt, von denen ich gehört hätte!"

Er warf ihr einen rätselhaften Blick zu. „Vielleicht haben wir sie zu streng beurteilt", sagte er. „Es ist wahrscheinlich, dass Sybills Vorhersagen bisher von ihren … unglückseligen persönlichen Umständen verfärbt wurden. Ich möchte Sie ermuntern, ihren Umschwung selbst zu erleben. Er ist bemerkenswert."

Hermione sah ihn voller Misstrauen an. „Als ich vierzehn Jahre alt war, bin ich aus ihrem Unterricht marschiert, und seitdem habe ich mich nie freiwillig mit ihr abgegeben", informierte sie ihn. „Ich habe nicht vor, das jetzt anzufangen."

„Ah, nun – ich wäre der Letzte, der Sie etwas zu tun drängt, wovor Sie sich fürchten, Miss Granger", antwortete er glatt.

Hermione sträubte sich. „Ich habe keine Angst vor ihr!", zischte sie.

Seine unglaublich schwarzen Augen blitzten herausfordernd, auch wenn seine Lippen etwas anderes sagten. „Natürlich nicht", murmelte er und ging davon, um mit jemand anderem zu sprechen.

Hermione hielt durch, bis das Teetablett hereingebracht wurde. Als die Gäste damit beschäftigt waren, sich Teegebäck auszusuchen und das wohltuende Gebräu zu schlürfen, schlüpfte Hermione unbeobachtet ins Zelt.

Xenophilius Lovegood und Sybill Trelawney sprangen wie auf dem Astronomieturm erwischte Schüler auseinander.

„Ich habe der Seherin gerade ein paar Erfrischungen gebracht", sagte Mr Lovegood und war Trelawney behilflich, hinter der Kristallkugel Platz zu nehmen. „Aber sie macht gern eine Deutung für Sie, Miss, gegen eine Spende für den Schulfond." Er lächelte und entblößte seinen falschen Goldzahn.

Hermione tastete in ihrem Ridikül herum und ließ mehrere Galleonen in den Zinnkessel fallen, den der Schulleiter dafür zur Verfügung gestellt hatte. Mr Lovegood verbeugte sich im Hinausgehen, und Hermione war mit Trelawney allein, deren 'Zigeuner'-Bekleidung sich nicht sehr von ihrer normalen Erscheinung unterschied; sie trug ein paillettenbesetztes Tuch um sich drapiert, und ihre dünnen Finger waren mit großen, hässlichen Ringen überladen.

„Soll ich für Sie in die Kugel sehen, My Lady, oder lieber die Karten lesen?"

Hermione erschrak. „Wie haben Sie mich genannt?", fragte sie und dachte dabei an Severus' Kosenamen für sie.

Kosename. Daran hatte sie bisher nicht gedacht, und der Gedanke verursachte ihr auf den Armen Gänsehaut.

„Ich spreche alle feinen Damen mit 'My Lady' an", informierte Trelawney sie und blieb bei ihrem Regency-Skript. „Wünschen Sie die Kristallkugel, Miss?" Sie hob ihre juwelengeschmückten Finger und bewegte sie wellenartig über der Kristallkugel, die sich prompt mit purpurfarbenem Rauch füllte.

„Nein!", sagte Hermione. Es kümmerte sie nicht wirklich, wie Trelawney ihre Zukunft weissagte; alles wäre ein Haufen Lügen. Aber sie hasste Kristallkugeln.

„Dann eine Deutung", sagte Trelawney liebenswürdig, und sie nahm ihre Karten auf. „Welche Fragen sollen wir zu beantworten versuchen, My Lady?"

Hermione fragte sich, ob sie jetzt davongehen konnte. Würde Severus wissen, dass sie nicht lang genug drinnen geblieben war, um eine ordentliche Deutung zu bekommen?

„Dann werden wir die wichtigsten Fragen einer jungen Dame beantworten, ja?", fuhr Trelawney fort. Offensichtlich hatte sie ihr Verhaltensmuster im Verlauf des Abends perfektioniert.

„Fein", sagte Hermione, weil sie fühlte, dass wahrscheinlich eine Antwort erwartet wurde.

Ohne weitere Umschweife begann Trelawney, die Karten auf dem Tisch auszulegen, und sprach dabei leise.

„Jede junge Dame wünscht zu wissen, wie es um ihr Glück in der Liebe bestellt sein wird", tönte Trelawney nebulös. „Ich bin hier, um diese Frage so gründlich wie möglich zu beantworten."

Hermione verdrehte die Augen. Wie viel länger sollte das noch dauern?

„Ah, der jugendliche Verehrer ist seiner Wege geschickt worden", sagte Trelawney fast flüsternd.

Oh, um Himmels Willen! Jeder im Schloss wusste, dass Hermione und Ron sich getrennt hatten! Daran war nichts Rätselhaftes!

„Es kommt ein dunkler Mann", fuhr Trelawney fort, ganz auf die Karten konzentriert.

Hermione schnaubte. „Was, kein fliegender Mann?"

Aber Trelawney schien sie nicht zu hören – schien nicht einmal zu wissen, dass Hermione ihr noch immer gegenübersaß. Die Seherin war ganz in die Karten vertieft, die sie umdrehte, und in die Geschichte, die sie ihr erzählten.

„Ich sehe Aufruhr – Konflikt", murmelte Trelawney, und sie hörte sich traurig an. „Die Liebenden werden Hindernisse überwinden müssen, seien sie intern oder extern."

Hermione runzelte die Stirn. Dies hörte sich nicht nach leeren Versprechungen beim Kartenlegen an. Wo blieb die Prophezeiung von Glück? Davon, dass sie ihre Bestimmung fand?

Trelawney drehte eine weitere Karte um, und zum ersten Mal, seit sie begonnen hatte, sah sie Hermione an. „Der dunkle Mann steckt voller Konflikte", sagte sie, und ihre Stimme schien in Hermiones Verstand nachzuhallen. „Der Konflikt ist nicht klar umrissen, aber er muss überwunden werden, damit die Liebenden ihre Bestimmung erfüllen."

Sie legte die übrigen Karten wieder auf die Tischoberfläche, und ihr abwesender Blick schien wieder auf Hermione zu fallen.

„Haben Sie noch eine Frage?" fragte sie.

Hermione schluckte. Sie mochte es nicht gern zugeben, aber die Worte der Seherin verstörten sie. Alle anderen hatten freudige Neuigkeiten erhalten, aber sie hatte diese mehrdeutige Mischung unbestimmter Aphorismen bekommen.

„Wie wird es ausgehen?", flüsterte sie, unfähig, sich zurückzuhalten.

„Die Karten sagen es nicht", antwortete die Seherin. „Der Ausgang wird von den Handlungen der Liebenden abhängen."

Hermione war noch nicht zufrieden. „Aber sicher haben Sie ein … ein Gefühl, wie es ausgehen könnte?"

Trelawneys Finger schlossen sich über Hermiones Händen, und zum allerersten Mal sah Hermione in die Augen der Seherin und spürte, dass sie mit einer anderen Frau sprach.

„Ich bedaure es mehr, als ich sagen kann", flüsterte die Seherin, als sei ihr der Hals zugeschnürt, und sie sprach unter Tränen, „aber ich fürchte, es wird mit gebrochenen Herzen enden."

~oo0oo~

In dem Augenblick, als er sie in das Zelt der Wahrsagerin huschen sah, bewegte er sich vorwärts. Er hatte nicht wirklich geglaubt, dass sie seine Herausforderung annähme; er wusste, wie sehr sie Wahrsagen verabscheute.

Als sie wieder herauskam, wartete er auf sie; er hatte vor, sie wegen ihres Besuchs bei Trelawney ein wenig zu necken. In der Annahme, sie bekäme die gleiche Art Weissagung wie die anderen jungen Damen, wollte er sie für den Rest des Abends damit aufziehen.

Aber sie sah grauenhaft aus, als sie herauskam, aschfahl und womöglich krank. Er nahm ihren Arm, steuerte sie zum nächsten Sessel und rief mit einem Wort einen Hauselfen. Sie folgte seinen Wünschen und sank in den Sessel, und sie nahm sogar die Teetasse an, die er ihr in die Hand drückte, und trank daraus.

„Sie brauchen einen Weinbrand", sagte er entschieden. „Ich besorge ihn. Rühren Sie sich nicht."

Sie lächelte ihm matt zu, und er verließ das Zimmer.

~oo0oo~

Draco war ihr Besuch im Zelt ebenfalls nicht entgangen. Als Severus sich von ihr entfernte, kniete Draco an ihrer Seite nieder.

„Nun?", forderte er. „Ist dir auch ein fliegender Mann bestimmt?"

Hermione warf ihm einen tadelnden Blick zu. „Nicht", sagte sie.

Er sah grimmig drein, und seine grauen Augen verdunkelten sich wie Rauch. „Hat sie … gesagt, es würde schlimm ausgehen?", murmelte er.

Sie nickte, und er nahm ihre Hand. „Sie ist eine alte Betrügerin", sagte Draco entschieden, als wolle er, dass sie etwas akzeptierte, das zu glauben er sich selbst nicht überzeugen konnte.

Hermione wusste, dass ihre Reaktion lächerlich war, aber die Worte der Seherin hatten sie dazu gebracht, sich innerlich völlig leer zu fühlen. „Es war nicht, als hätte ich mit Trelawney geredet", sagte sie leise. „Nicht, als sie mit der Deutung anfing. Es war, als sei sie jemand ganz anderes."

Draco nickte nüchtern. „Bei mir war sie genauso", sagte er.

Severus kam mit einem Glas Weinbrand, und Draco erhob sich. Severus sah von Draco zu Hermione und wieder zurück. „Nun?", forderte er.

Draco hob die Hände in einer Geste der Kapitulation. „Ich war gerade im Gehen."

Severus ging neben ihr in die Hocke. „Trinken Sie", befahl er und bot ihr das Glas an. „Etwas, das Trelawney gesagt hat, hat Sie schockiert. Dies ist rein medizinisch."

Hermione schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich will das nicht", sagte sie. „Ich will nur zu Bett gehen. Es war ein langer Tag."

~oo0oo~

Severus saß in seinem Lieblingssessel, ein Schluck Feuerwhisky in seinem Glas war unberührt. Den ganzen Weg zu ihrem Zimmer war sie still gewesen, und wie am Abend zuvor hatte sie sich auf die Zehen gestellt, um ihn auf die Wange zu küssen, ehe sie gute Nacht wünschte.

Treu seinem Entschluss hatte er sie nicht umarmt; dies zu tun wäre fatal geworden.

Nun saß er neben ihrer gemeinsamen Wand und spürte einen hohlen Schmerz in der Nähe seines Brustbeins. Er fühlte keine der Emotionen der letzten paar Nächte – weder die Irritation noch das Mitleid, den Ärger, die Leidenschaft –, er fühlte sich einfach unvollständig.

Desolat.

Er schloss die Augen und seine Stirn drückte sich gegen die Wand. Wenn er hier lange genug saß, konnte er vielleicht das Durcheinander in seinen Gedanken ordnen.

Er wusste nicht, wie lange er gesessen hatte, als er ihre Stimme hörte.

„Severus?"

Sein Herz machte einen Sprung. Sie hatte _Murus Perlucidus __benutzt_!

„Ja, Hermione?"

Da war ein Schniefen, und er fragte sich, ob sie geweint hatte. Wenn ja, musste sie es still gemacht haben, weil er sie überhaupt nicht gehört hatte. Was hatte diese verflixte Frau ihr erzählt? Etwas Schlimmes über ihre Katze? Ihre Eltern? Was konnte sie so traurig machen?

„Ich … ich konnte nicht schlafen", gab sie leise zu.

Er lächelte und nickte, seine Stirn glitt an der Wand entlang, und er fühlte die immense Erleichterung, als sich die Leere in ihm langsam wieder füllte.

„Das ist in Ordnung", sagte er. „Ich auch nicht."

~oo0oo~

**Anmerkung der Autorin**

Diese Geschichte spielt 2002. Füchse mit Hunden zu jagen, wurde in Schottland 2002 und in England und Wales 2005 gesetzlich verboten. Überdies werden Jagden zu Pferd nicht im August geritten, in dem diese Geschichte spielt; sie ist ein Herbst- und Wintersport. Dies war eine spezielle Jagd, die eigens für die Regency-Woche organisiert wurde.

Die Autorin entschuldigt sich für mangelhaftes Tarotkarten-Lesen.

**Anmerkung der Übersetzerin**

In Deutschland ist die Parforcejagd mit Hunden auf Füchse bereits seit 1934 verboten (Quelle: Wikipedia).

Bei der Fuchsjagd zu Pferd verfolgen die Reiter einen symbolischen Fuchs in Form eines Reiters, der mit einem Fuchsschwanz am Jacket voranreitet. Ihm folgen zwei symbolische „Hunde" zu Pferd, denen wiederum der Jagdherr – der Ausrichter der Jagd – und das Jagdfeld bzw. mehrere Jagdfelder folgen.

Jedes Feld wird von einem „Master" angeführt, der Gangart und Tempo vorgibt. Ihm zur Seite reiten die beiden Pikeure; zwei weitere Schlusspikeure bilden das Ende des Feldes.

Das „erste Feld" ist üblicherweise den erfahrenen Jagdreitern vorbehalten, die alle Hindernisse auf der Jagdstrecke springen. Ein mögliches „zweites Feld" darf, muss aber nicht springen, während ein drittes, galoppierendes Feld die Hindernisse grundsätzlich umreitet und für eher jagdliche Anfänger gedacht ist.

Wird die Jagd mit Meute geritten, legt der symbolische Fuchs die Schleppe. Ihm folgen die Meute und deren Führer, dann schließen sich – oft abwechselnd – die Jagdfelder an.

Fuchsjagden werden in Deutschland hauptsächlich in den Monaten September bis November geritten.


	20. Chapter 20

**Kapitel 17a**

Donnerstag, 8. August 2002  
Vormittag und Nachmittag

War es Zufall, dass sie ihre jeweiligen Zimmer beinahe zeitgleich verließen und sich am oberen Ende der Treppe trafen, oder war es eine Form von Schicksalsfügung? Hermione wusste es nicht, noch kümmerte sie irgendetwas außer der Art und Weise, wie ihr Herz schneller schlug, wenn sie ihn sah, sein Gesicht raubvogelgleich und eindrucksvoll über seiner Regency-Krawatte. Durch die Wand hatten sie sich bis in die späten Nachtstunden unterhalten, und sie hatte ihm Dinge anvertraut, über die sie nie zuvor mit einer anderen Seele laut gesprochen hatte. Noch einnehmender waren seine ruhigen Beiträge gewesen, denn auch wenn er es nicht gesagt hatte, hatte Hermione den Verdacht, dass es Jahrzehnte her war – wenn überhaupt –, seit er eine Vertraute gehabt hatte.

„Guten Morgen", murmelte sie und sah ihm direkt in die Augen.

Ein seltsamer Reiz lag im Verziehen seiner Lippen, während er ihren Blick kontinuierlich erwiderte. „Überraschenderweise", stimmte er zu und bot ihr seinen Arm.

Mit einem Gefühl überwältigender Zufriedenheit legte Hermione ihre Hand auf seinen Arm, und sie stiegen schweigend zusammen durch die Stockwerke des Schlosses hinab … in perfektem Einvernehmen.

~oo0oo~

Der Regen vom Vortag war vergangen, und am Vormittag war die Feuchtigkeit zu einer ziemlich schwülen Hitze verdampft. Der Tanzunterricht war auf zwei Stunden erweitert worden, um den Gästen Hilfestellung zu bieten, sich auf den ländlichen Tanzabend an diesem Tag vorzubereiten. Entsprechend übten sie den Sir Roger de Coverley* und Mr Beveridge's Maggot*, bis sogar McGonagall sie dafür lobte, dass sich niemand in die falsche Richtung bewegte.

Voller Selbstvertrauen und Zufriedenheit trennten sich die Tänzer anschließend, um mit ihren verschiedenen anderen Projekten fortzufahren. Einige flohten nach Malfoy Manor für einen angenehmen Ritt, und einige andere gingen zu den angebotenen Kursen. Für die Schauspieler war jedoch eine Probe vorgesehen, die den größten Teil des Tages einnehmen würde, denn am nächsten Tag sollten sie Teile aus _Ein Mittsommernachtstraum_ zur Unterhaltung ihrer Mitgäste aufführen.

George Weasley verbrachte einen höchst unzufriedenstellenden Vormittag mit dem Versuch, seine Schauspieler dazu zu überreden, an ihren Rollen zu arbeiten. Diejenigen, die sich wie Ron und Romilda und Fin und Penny zu Paaren gefunden hatten, schienen weit mehr daran interessiert zu sein, miteinander zu flüstern, als seinen Instruktionen Folge zu leisten, und sogar seine eigenen Eltern, die die Feenkönigin und den Feenkönig spielten, schenkten ihm nicht viel Aufmerksamkeit, sondern tratschten mit Professor Mortelle.

Mit frustriert zusammengebissenen Zähnen wandte George seinen versammelten Schauspielern den Rücken zu und warf sein Skript auf den Tisch. Luna, die immer feinfühlig auf seine Stimmungen reagierte, berührte sacht seinen Arm.

„Warum gehst du nicht eine Runde nach draußen?", schlug sie vor, und ihre grauen Augen waren groß und besorgt. „Ich räume mit den Schlickschlumpfen auf, weißt du, und wenn du zurück bist, wirst du dich viel besser fühlen."

George konnte das schiefe Grinsen nicht unterdrücken, das ihre Ankündigung auslöste. Was zum Teufel war ein _Schlickschlumpf_?

„Mach dir keine Sorgen wegen der Probe", drängte sie, „Ich werde alle anleiten, bis du zurück bist."

George tätschelte die Hand auf seinem Arm. „Du bist eine großartige Assistentin", sagte er ernsthaft und beobachtete mit einigem Interesse, wie ihre Wangen sich leuchtend rosa färbten.

„Ich kümmere mich hier um alles", wiederholte sie und trat von ihm weg.

George brauchte keinen weiteren Ansporn. Für ein paar Minuten das Vorzimmer zu verlassen, war der allerbeste Vorschlag und würde vermutlich verhindern, dass Blut floss.

~oo0oo~

Arthur bemerkte es nicht, als sein Sohn das Vorzimmer verließ. Er hörte seiner Molly zu, die sich mit Leticia Mortelle über die besten magischen Reinigungsmöglichkeiten von Vorhängen austauschte. Auch Lucius Malfoy lauschte den Hexen. Arthur würde den älteren Malfoy niemals mögen; es war bei beiden zu viel vorgefallen, als dass sie Freundschaft vorgäben. Dennoch hatte Malfoys Umerziehung offensichtlich eine große Veränderung bezüglich seines Standpunkts gegenüber Menschen bewirkt, die seine Weltsicht nicht teilten. In den letzten vier Jahren war seitens des Mannes kein einziges verächtliches Wort gefallen, und Arthur musste die augenscheinliche Veränderung bewundern, egal, ob sie wirklich stattgefunden hatte oder nicht.

Seltsamerweise war es Luna Lovegood, die Mollys und Leticias traulichen Austausch über Haushaltsfragen unterbrach. In einem süßen, echten Sopran begann sie, ein Liebeslied aus dem neunzehnten Jahrhundert zu singen. Einer nach dem anderen unterließen die Schauspieler ihre persönlichen Gespräche, um ihre Blicke dem anscheinend selbstvergessenen Mädchen zuzuwenden. Sie sang eine ganze Strophe des Liedes, und als sie fertig war, schaute sie in die nun aufmerksame Gruppe.

„Danke", sagte sie, obwohl ihr niemand applaudiert hatte. Stattdessen schien die Dankbarkeit ihrer Aufmerksamkeit zu gelten. „Ich verstehe, dass dies für alle ein Ferienspaß ist. Wir möchten, dass die Teilnahme am Schauspiel auch ein freudvolles Erlebnis ist." Sie stand vor ihnen und schaute jede einzelne Person nacheinander an und suchte Blickkontakt, ehe ihre Augen sich zum nächsten Gesicht weiterbewegten. „Dieselben Zeilen immer wieder zu üben, kann langweilig sein – aber wenn wir nicht üben, werden wir in unserer Aufführung nicht gut sein, oder? Und wir möchten gut sein, damit die Aufführung für uns und für unser Publikum ein Spaß wird – schließlich sind sie auch in den Ferien, und sie wollen Spaß daran haben, wenn sie uns das Stück spielen sehen." Sie hielt inne und holte Luft, ehe sie fortfuhr, und ihre Zuhörer saßen in respektvollem, aufmerksamem Schweigen da. „George hätte diese Aufgabe nicht übernehmen müssen, wissen Sie. Auch er hat Urlaub, aber er wollte es tun, für Hogwarts. Es gibt nichts, das George mehr liebt als Spaß, und wenn wir ihn lassen, wird er unsere Proben auch zu einem Vergnügen machen." Ihr Stimme schwankte ein klein wenig, als sie sagte, „Er ist der beste Mensch, den ich kenne. Ich hoffe, wir alle können dem, worum er uns bittet, von jetzt an mehr Aufmerksamkeit schenken, damit wir alle stolz darauf sein können, was wir geschafft haben, wenn die Aufführung vorbei ist "

Mit leuchtenden, spekulativen Augen wandte Molly ihr Gesicht Arthur zu. Molly war eine liebevolle Mutter; sie liebte nichts mehr, als Lob für ihre Kinder zu hören. Aber Arthur erkannte das Funkeln in diesen braunen Augen, als sie aufstand, um zur Frontseite des Zimmers zu gehen und Luna in eine Umarmung zu ziehen.

Du liebe Zeit. Jetzt hatte seine Molly ein _Projekt_.

~oo0oo~

Nach dem Mittagessen zog sich Severus in sein Büro zurück, weil Hermione ein Treffen mit ihren Helfern wegen der Arrangements für das ländliche Tanzfest an diesem Abend hatte. Sie beherrschte jeden seiner Gedanken. Er dinierte mit ihr, tanzte mit ihr, ritt mit ihr, und in der Nacht machte er mit ihr Bettgeflüster ohne Bett, durch die Wand wie ein sentimentaler Schuljunge.

Ganz klar litt er an einem frühen Anfall seniler Demenz, wenn er sich einbildete, Hermione Granger habe eine emotionale Zuneigung zu ihm. Einmal hatte er geglaubt, ein weibliches Wesen fühle sich zu ihm hingezogen, und er war auf spektakuläre Weise eines Besseren belehrt worden. Er hatte nicht vor, solch eine Narretei wieder zu riskieren.

Ruhelos wechselte er zu seinem Schreibtisch und nahm Platz. Sicher gab es so kurz vor Schuljahrsbeginn Papierkram zu erledigen, der die Aufmerksamkeit des Schulleiters erforderte – aber nein, sein Schreibtisch war bis auf einen Satz antiker Spielkarten leer, deren Farbe zu einem Elfenbeinton gealtert war, und die er nach dem Pokerspiel nicht weggeräumt hatte. Er nahm sie in die Hand und mischte sie ein- oder zweimal, dann legte er ein Blatt Solitaire auf.

„Mit _diesen_ Karten wirst du nie ein Spiel Solitaire gewinnen."

Severus spürte ein irritiertes Zucken, und er machte sich nicht die Mühe, es zu verbergen, als er sich umdrehte und Dumbledores Portrait anstarrte.

„Wovon redest du?", schnappte er.

Das Portrait grinste. „Natürlich von magischen Karten."

Severus fühlte sich, als sei ein dicker Eisblock aus großer Höhe in seinem Bauch gelandet, und die Kälte begann sich nach oben und außen zu stehlen. „Was hast du getan, alter Mann?", spie er aus und focht gegen das schleichende Grauen an, das sich wie Gift mit der Kälte ausbreitete.

Das joviale Aussehen des Portraits blieb unverändert. „Nichts, nur Karten zur Verfügung gestellt, als du sie brauchtest, Severus."

Severus kniff die Augen zusammen und verschränkte die Arme kompromisslos vor der Brust. „Du hast nie irgendjemandem irgendetwas ohne Hintergedanken zur Verfügung gestellt – in all den Jahren nicht, seit ich dich kenne."

Das Portrait nickte, und der lächerliche Pokerhut verrutschte. „Stimmt! Wie sonst sollte ich meine Schokoladenkessel bekommen? Ganz zu schweigen von diesem wunderbaren Hut!" Er rückte den fraglichen Hut auf seinem langen weißen Haar wieder gerade.

Severus sprang auf die Füße, die Fäuste in die Seiten gestemmt. „Es ist völlig unmöglich, dich ernst zu nehmen, wenn du diesen lächerlichen Hut trägst!", rief er. Er trat drohend einen Schritt vor und schob sein Gesicht bis auf wenige Zentimeter an das Gemälde heran. „Wenn du in deinem pigmentierten, zweidimensionalen Leben jemals wieder Süßigkeiten bekommen willst, erzählst du es mir jetzt, alter Mann! Was sind die magischen Eigenschaften dieser Karten?"

Der unterträgliche alte Bock hatte die Frechheit, ihn _anzufunkeln_. „Sicher, Severus", sagte er liebenswürdig und ließ den Hut auf seinen Schoß fallen. „Ich habe danach gelechzt, dass du nach den Karten fragst. Weißt du, ein Portrait zu sein, liefert einen gewissen … Mangel an Tiefe in der Existenz eines Zauberers."

Severus wich ein wenig zurück, abgestoßen von dem überschwänglichen, vertrauensseligen Ton. „_Los_ jetzt!", befahl er.

Dumbledore nickte artig. „Die Karten sind verzaubert, siehst du, damit ein verdienstvoller Spieler bei passender Gelegenheit sein … geheimer Herzenswunsch erfüllt wird."

Severus ignorierte die Alarmglocken in seinem Hinterkopf und grinste überaus höhnisch. „Und was, bitteschön, ist dieser mysteriöse Wunsch?"

Dumbledore lächelte engelhaft. „Bei dir, lieber Junge, eine Seelengefährtin. Bei Mr Weasley die Freiheit, seine zu finden."

Severus stieß ein bellendes, rüdes Lachen aus. „Das ist der lächerlichste Haufen Pixiescheiße, der mir je untergekommen ist." Er beugte sich näher und zischte, „_Sag die Wahrheit!"_

Dumbledores Lächeln verblasste, aber trotz alledem war seine Gelassenheit ungeschmälert. „Du findest die Wahrheit unwahrscheinlich, ich verstehe. Warum erzählst du mir nicht deine Version?"

Severus holte tief Luft, und seine Nasenflügel blähten sich. „Ich habe keine Seelengefährtin!", fauchte er. „Mir wurde über die Maßen deutlich klargemacht, dass mir ein Leben in Einsamkeit bestimmt ist!"

Dumbledore schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, Severus. Das ist die Entscheidung, die _du_ getroffen hast, keine unverrückbare Naturgewalt."

Der alte Mann breitete seine Hände aus und lehnte sich nach vorn, und seine Stimme nahm einen überredenden Ton an, den Severus viele Male zuvor gehört hatte.

„Der Krieg ist vorbei. Du hast das Leben geopfert, das andere Männer deiner Generation in diesen letzten zwanzig Jahren genossen haben, indem du dich dem Dienst an anderen verschrieben hast – dem übergeordneten Wohl, wie die Dinge lagen. Jetzt ist es an der Zeit, den Preis einzufordern, den du dir erarbeitet hast, und den du so sehr verdienst!"

Das Alarmglöckchen in Severus' Hinterkopf begann wie eine Warnglocke zu läuten. „Aber … HERMIONE GRANGER?", krächzte er und war nicht in der Lage, den panischen Anklang in seiner Stimme zu verbergen. „Was habe ich getan, um _dieses _Elend zu verdienen?"

Dumbledore lachte laut, und alle Durchtriebenheit schien von ihm abzufallen. „Ich habe Miss Granger nicht ausgesucht, und du kannst kaum die Karten beschuldigen. Sie ist _deine_ Wahl!" Er grinste ungeniert. „Ah, Severus, du bist mir eine Freude."

Severus begann auf- und abzugehen, aber der alte Mann fuhr fort zu plaudern und ließ ihm keinen Frieden.

„Du warst ein Spion, ein Lehrer, ein Schulleiter, ein Held – jetzt sei einfach ein Mann, lieber Junge. Tu es für dich selbst. Das ist es letztlich, weshalb die Karten ausgeteilt wurden!"

Die eisige Kälte schien das Blut in Severus' Adern ersetzt zu haben, und jetzt floss das Grauen ungehindert und durchdrang jedes Gefäß in seinem Körper. Zornig wirbelte er herum, schritt zur Tür und sprach beim Gehen.

„Setz den verdammten Hut wieder auf, Albus, – _mit_ ihm bist du vernünftiger."

Die Bürotür krachte so fest ins Schloss, das die Portraitrahmen an ihren Haken klapperten. Dumbledore setzte den Pokerhut auf seinen Kopf, packte einen Schokoladenkessel aus und schob ihn sich mit echtem Vergnügen in den Mund. „Ich glaube, das ist ziemlich gut gelaufen, nicht wahr?", fragte niemand Bestimmten.

Und von den anderen Portraits, die an den Wänden hingen, kam einstimmig zustimmendes Gemurmel.

~oo0oo~

Hermione kleidete sich sorgfältig für das Abendessen an und summte dabei ihre jetzt übliche, fröhliche Melodie. Seit dem Mittagessen hatte sie Severus nicht gesehen, was ihr wie eine Ewigkeit vorkam. Für ihren ersten gemeinsamen Tanz in der Öffentlichkeit wollte sie bestens aussehen. Sie lehnte das Foto, das sie in der Bibliothek gefunden hatte, an den Spiegel ihres Toilettentischs, während sie ihr Haar frisierte. Es war ein Portraitfoto einer Regencydame; ihr Haar war wie das einer griechischen Statue arrangiert, und Hermione ahmte den Stil nach. Als sie mit der Wirkung zufrieden war, befestigte sie die Perlen um ihren Hals und bemerkte kaum mehr den sehr tiefen, quadratischen Ausschnitt ihres Abendkleides.

Sie trug blaugrünen Crêpe über einem weißen Satinunterkleid. Die breite Borte am Saum des Rocks war aus weißem Tüll, der mit winzigen lavendelfarbenen und blauen Girlanden bestickt war. Kurze, weite Ärmel waren mit feiner Netzspitze besetzt; der Rand des Ausschnitts trug den gleichen Besatz. Sie streifte weiße Ziegenlederhandschuhe über, die bis über den Ellenbogen reichten, und an den Füßen trug sie blaue Satinslipper. Das Kleid war nicht so fein wie dasjenige, das sie auf dem formellen Ball am letzten Abend der Regency-Woche tragen würde, aber es war sehr schön, und sie fühlte sich wie eine Prinzessin darin.

Sie ging zum Treppenabsatz in der Hoffnung, dort wie am Morgen Severus vorzufinden, aber sie sah ihn nicht. Sie war noch immer zuversichtlich; er hatte sich vermutlich schneller als sie angekleidet und würde sich im Salon aufhalten und darauf warten, ihr ein Glas Sherry zu holen. Sie ging hinunter und erinnerte sich glücklich daran, wie sie an seiner Seite durch die sommergrünen Felder geritten war, nicht länger von der Longe festgehalten wie eine Schülerin, sondern als ihm gleichwertige Reiterin. Das Gefühl glich nichts, was sie bisher erlebt hatte, es war vielmehr etwas, das sie sich sehr wünschte, weiter zu erforschen.

Um das zu tun, müsste sie ihn _allein_ sehen.

Im Salon war er jedoch nirgendwo zu sehen, und she begann sich zu fragen, ob irgendein Notfall ihn aufhielt. Sollte sie einen Hauselfen schicken, nach ihm zu fragen? Aber Gäste kamen näher, lächelten und erzählten, und bald war sie anderweitig beschäftigt.

Sicher würde er zum Abendessen erscheinen.


	21. Chapter 21

**Kapitel 17b**

Donnerstag, 8. August 2002  
Abend

Harry zappelte während des Abendessens herum und wünschte sich, anderswo zu sein. Um ihn herum benahmen sich alle seltsam, und nach dem Abendessen fand der ländliche Tanz statt. Er hatte sich vor fast jeder Tanzstunde gedrückt, daher hatte er keine Ahnung, wie er die Schritte tanzen sollte. Er hatte nicht vor, dort aufzutauchen und mit Mädchen zu tanzen, an denen er kein Interesse hatte.

Verdrießlich starrte er auf sein Roastbeef. Ron saß neben ihm, aber er und Romilda klebten inzwischen wie siamesische Zwillinge aneinander; Harry hatte sie zwei Tage oder länger nicht getrennt voneinander gesehen, und er war ziemlich sicher, dass Romilda jetzt sogar im Zimmer neben seinem schlief. Andererseits benahm sich Severus, als hätte ihm jemand einen gefrorenen Schürhaken in den Hintern geschoben. Er kam genau pünktlich zum Abendessen, und er beantwortete jeden Versuch einer Unterhaltung mit gelangweiltem Gleichmut. Hatte er mit Hermione gestritten oder was? Sogar Draco war den ganzen Tag geistesabwesend erschienen. Den größten Teil des Nachmittags hatte er für die Schauspielproben in Violets Vorzimmer eingesperrt verbracht, und Harry war zu einen Nachmittag lang zu Rasenspielen mit schwächeren Gegnern verdammt gewesen.

Das Abendessengeschirr wurde abgeräumt, und die Damen erhoben sich, um die Herren ihrem Port zu überlassen. Harry erwog seine Möglichkeiten. Es gab den Clubraum, wo er jemanden zum Kartenspielen finden konnte, oder das Billiardzimmer, obgleich er in diesem Spiel nicht gut war. Wenn er auf keine andere Art und Weise von den Leuten wegkommen konnte, konnte er sich in seinem Zimmer verbergen. Es war unwahrscheinlich, dass ihn dort jemand belästigte.

Draco erhob sich und ging ans andere Ende des Tischs, wo sein Vater und der Schulleiter sich unterhielten. Fast gegen seinen Willen folgte Harrys Blick dem anderen Zauberer. Wann hatte er angefangen, von ihm als Draco anstatt Malfoy oder das Frettchen zu denken? Er rutschte unbehaglich herum, und sein Verstand huschte vor der Frage davon.

Ein Elf schlich sich in die Große Halle, und Harry erkannte ihn als einen der Stallknechte aus dem Manor. Was in aller Welt hatte ein Stallelf in Hogwarts zu suchen? Draco sah den Elfen ebenfalls, und er ging zu dem winzigen Stallknecht hin. Nach einem kurzen Gespräch sah er zu Harry, und Harry wandte sofort seinen Blick ab. Verflixt, wenn Draco ihn so ansah, fühlte es sich an, als stünde Harrys Haut in Flammen.

„Ich sehe, dass du deine Tanzschuhe anhast", schnarrte Draco hinter ihm.

Harry schaute nach unten und sah, dass sie identische Schuhe trugen. „Du auch", gab er zurück.

Draco beugte sich nach vorn, legte seine Unterarme auf den Tisch und betrachtete Harry abschätzend. „Also, willst du hierbleiben und mit den Damen tanzen, oder würdest du lieber mit mir kommen, um zu sehen, wie Perses Fohlen zur Welt kommt?"

Augenblicklich war Harry auf den Füßen. „Was glaubt du wohl, Frettchen?"

~oo0oo~

Severus saß dünnlippig und schweigend da, während die Herren die Dekanter mit Port und Weinbrand herumgehen ließen und ihre Zigarren rauchten. Um ihn herum wurden Gespräche geführt, aber er war düsterer Stimmung, und Lucius wehrte ruhig jeden Versuch ab, ein Gespräch mit Severus zu beginnen, und lenkte die Aufmerksamkeit von der Unaufmerksamkeit des Schulleiters ab.

Dumbledores Portrait war zweifellos genauso verrückt, wie der alte Mann immer gewesen war. Dennoch ergaben die angeblichen magischen Eigenschaften der Karten auf verstörende Art und Weise einen Sinn, und Severus war zu glauben geneigt, was der alte Mann über sie geäußert hatte. Zu Lebzeiten hatte Dumbledore seinen Schachfiguren, von denen Severus eine gewesen war, ausgewählte Wahrheiten mitgeteilt, aber Dumbledore hatte Severus nie direkt _angelogen_.

Das Geschwätz über Seelengefährtinnen war dennoch gewaltiger Unfug, jedoch ähnelten Dumbledores Worte dazu, etwas für sich selbst zu tun – eine gute Sache in seinem Leben zu akzeptieren –, so sehr Potters Worten gegenüber Longbottom zum selben Thema, dass Severus dies sehr verstörend fand. Ihm schien, dass sein renitenter Verstand (_Herz_, insistierte sein innerer Teenager) gegen besseres Wissen – sogar gegen seinen Willen! – über die Möglichkeit einer … Tändelei mit Hermione Granger nachdachte.

Allein der Gedanke war lachhaft.

Als er jedoch die Große Halle betreten hatte, gerade bevor die Hauselfen das Essen zu servieren begannen, hatten ihre warmen braunen Augen sein Gesicht sofort gefunden, und das Lächeln, das sie ihm schenkte, hatte nur seinen Schritt an ihre Seite beschleunigt. Das Abendessen war eine Zwickmühle gewesen, sie mit dem Anschein von Desinteresse wegzustoßen, nur um durch ein Wort oder eine kleine Geste wieder zu ihr hingezogen zu werden, wenn seine Wachsamkeit nachließ. Konnte er die nächsten drei Tage ständig auf der Hut sein, bis sie aus seiner Domäne verschwunden war?

Wollte er das?

Schließlich hob er das Glas Port, das ihm Lucius in die Hand gedrückt hatte, und nahm einen großen Schluck. Er konnte dies _tun _– tun, was immer von ihm gefordert wurde – für Hogwarts.

~oo0oo~

Harry kniete neben Draco im frischen Stroh und beobachtete die Stute Persephone. Sie hatten ihre schicken Regency-Röcke in der Sattelkammer aufgehängt, ehe sie die große Box betraten. Perse hatte sich leicht nach einer Seite niedergelegt, und während Harry verwundert zusah, erschien mit einem Schwall Flüssigkeit ein gewölbter, gräulicher Beutel unterhalb ihres Schweifs. Harry fühlte sich deswegen ein wenig überempfindlich, aber Draco schien in Ordnung zu sein, daher tat Harry sein Bestes, die Haltung des anderen Mannes nachzuahmen.

Der Stallelf, Groats, blieb in der Nähe des Kopfes der Stute mit einer Hand an ihrem Halfter, während die andere ihren Hals streichelte, und er ihr zumurmelte. Draco gab Harry mit leiser Stimme ständig Kommentare.

„Das ist das Bein des Fohlen, es ist noch immer in der Fruchtblase", sagte er.

Harry schaute nervös über seine Schulter. „Kommt der Tierheiler?", fragte er.

Draco schüttelte den Kopf. „Wir können den Heiler per Flohnetzwerk rufen, wenn es Probleme gibt, aber dies ist nicht Perses erstes Fohlen. Normalerweise kommt der Heiler anschließend, um das Fohlen zu untersuchen."

Die Muskeln an den Flanken der Stute schienen sich zu kräuseln, und der vorstehende Teil wurde größer, begleitet von einem weiteren Schwall Flüssigkeit. Harry wischte seine schweißnassen Handflächen an seinen Kniehosen ab. „Sollten wir … ihr irgendwie helfen?", fragte er.

Die Stute wieherte leise, und Flüssigkeit trat aus ihr aus. Draco stand auf und näherte sich der Blase. Er schob die Membran beiseite, und Harry sah deutlich ein schwarzes, staksiges Pferdebein. Sein Mund öffnete sich – was ein ziemlich beängstigender, ekelhafter Ausstoß aus dem Inneren eine Tieres gewesen war, wurde plötzlich zu einem erkennbaren Körperteil. Es war _erstaunlich_.

„In Ordnung, Perse", sagte Draco und ergriff das dünne Bein. „Lass uns diesen kleinen Unbekannten nach draußen holen." Zu Harrys Entsetzen und Bewunderung begann Draco, an der Gliedmaße zu ziehen. Harry spürte ein Aufblitzen von Angst – was war, wenn Draco dem Babypferdchen das Bein _ausriss_? Oder die Mutter irgendwie verletzte? Aber mit einem weiteren Schwall Flüssigkeit wurde eine Masse schwarzen Fells aus dem Bauch der kastanienbraunen Stute ausgestoßen, und Harry sah ein winziges schwarzes Pferd im Stroh.

„Verdammt, Draco", flüsterte er, und das Gesicht des anderen Zauberers wandte sich Harry zu und war von der Freude des Augenblicks so schön, dass Harry den Schock der Anziehung spürte, als träfe ihn ein Klatscher in den Bauch.

„Ich weiß, okay?", fragte Draco und ließ sich aus der Hocke zurückfallen, um sich ins Stroh zu setzen.

Harry kroch näher, angezogen von einem plötzlichen _Bedürfnis, _Draco nahe zu sein. „Wie willst du ihn nennen?", fragte Harry, hin- und hergerissen zwischen dem Wunsch, Groats beim Untersuchen des Fohlens zuzusehen, und dem, Draco in Rückenlage zu ringen.

„Es ist ein Stutchen, Master Draco", informierte Groats.

Draco legte seine schmutzigen Arme auf seine aufgestellten Knie und sah zu Harry hin. „Dieses kleine Mädchen gehört Severus", teilte Draco ihm mit. „Er hat uns Apollyon zum Decken von dreien unserer Zuchtstuten ausgeliehen, und als Gegenleistung darf er sich eines der Fohlen aussuchen. Er sagte, er wolle Perses, daher wird er ihrem Fohlen einen Namen geben."

Harry wandte seinen Blick von Dracos Gesicht ab – hatte Draco bemerkt, dass er ihn angestarrt hatte? – und beschwor einen Eimer Wasser her.

„Wasch deine Arme", sagte er, zauberte auch noch ein Handtuch herbei und widerstand dem Drang, seinen Kopf in den Eimer zu stecken, um wieder zur Vernunft zu kommen.

Er war nicht sicher, ob er wieder zur Vernunft kommen wollte. Er fühlte sich zu gut, um davon zu lassen.

~oo0oo~

Unter den magisch heraufbeschworenen Leuchtern boten die Damen und Herren an diesem Abend einen bezaubernden Anblick, während sie die komplizierten Tänze der englischen Landbevölkerung aus dem neunzehnten Jahrhundert tanzten. Die Herren waren vornehm, die Damen farbenfroh und elegant, und die Musik ganz und gar authentisch für die Zeit. Es war ein Anblick, der das Herz eines jeden Liebhabers von Regency-Romantik erfreute, und Hermione war entzückt.

Beim Abendessen hatte sich Severus seltsam benommen, fast, als wolle er sich von ihr distanzieren, aber nachdem die Herren sich wieder zu den Damen im Salon gesellt hatten, schien ihr vorheriges Einvernehmen wiederhergestellt. Er tanzte mit ihr und spielte bewundernswert seinen Part, und wenn andere Herren sie um einen Tanz fragten, bat er sehr korrekt eine andere Dame, mit ihm zu tanzen.

Hermione freute sich jedoch sehr auf den letzten Tanz des Abends, einen Walzer. Zwei volle Tage lang war sie nicht in Severus' Armen gewesen, und sie war voller Erwartung, dies wieder zu erleben. Sie hoffte, er würde keine andere Dame um den letzten Tanz bitten.

~oo0oo~

An diesem Abend sah Leticia Mortelle atemberaubend aus. Das raffiniert drapierte Abendkleid aus irisierendem, silberfarbenen Stoff unterschied sich von den Kleidern aller anderen anwesenden Damen – kurz gesagt, sie sah wie eine griechische Göttin aus, und Lucius konnte kaum die Augen von ihr abwenden. Sie hatte ihn schlimm geneckt mit … dem vielversprechenden Geplänkel um die Reitgerte – hatte ihn mit Küssen zu anscheinend willkürlichen Zeitpunkten an köstlich abgeschiedenen und gewagt öffentlichen Plätzen in den Wahnsinn getrieben –, und heute Abend schenkte sie vielen anderen Männern ihre Gunst beim ländlichen Tanzabend. Aber Leticia hatte ihm den Walzer versprochen, und er hatte vor, ihn zu bekommen.

Als es Zeit dafür war, führte er sie auf die Tanzfläche, und sie sah ihn mit ihren saphirblauen, strahlenden Augen neckend, aber mit dennoch stets präsenter Zurückhaltung verführerisch an. Trotz seine Entschlossenheit, gelassen zu bleiben, trieb ihn ihr peinigendes Verhalten zu einer leidenschaftlichen Rede.

„Leticia, ich habe mein Herz wie ein offenes Buch vor Sie gelegt. Sagen Sie mir jetzt, ob ich Grund zu hoffen habe!"

Ihr Blick konzentrierte sich auf einen Punkt jenseits seiner Schulter, und einen Moment lang dachte er, sie gäbe keine Antwort. Aber nach einer Weile sagte sie, „Ich freue mich sehr auf die Jagd morgen."

Lucius war vor Frustration sprachlos. Hatte sie ihn nicht verstanden? Aber dann trafen ihre Augen seine wieder, und er wusste es besser.

„Also werden Sie mir dann antworten?", fragte er und zog sie dichter an sich, während seine Stimme vor Gefühl tiefer wurde.

Die Hand auf seiner Schulter glitt nach oben unter sein Haar, und als ihre Finger sein Genick berührten, stöhnte er beinahe laut.

„Es ist mir ganz unmöglich, über ein Thema außerhalb des Rahmens unserer Jagd nachzudenken", erklärte sie und schaffte es, dies alles provokativer klingen zu lassen, als es sollte.

„Was ist die Jagd im Vergleich zu einem langen, gemeinsamen Leben?", fragte er heiser.

Die Hand unter seinem Haar kniff sacht in sein Genick. „Aber mein Lieber, wie könnte ich wohl den Mann abweisen, der den Jagdsnitch fängt?"

Lucius schluckte. Der Jagdsnitch war _nicht_ das Jagdobjekt; er legte die Fährte, der die Hunde folgten, dann fand er seinen Weg zurück in das Kästchen, aus dem er losgeschickt worden war. Ihn zu fangen war keinesfalls ein unmögliches Kunststück. Der Zweck des Jagdsnitches war, eine Substanz auf dem Grund zu verteilen, daher flog er nicht in großer Höhe wie ein Quidditchsnitch. Dennoch war er winzig und zu Pferd bekanntermaßen schwierig zu erhaschen.

Der Tanz endete, und währenddessen durchströmte ihn Sicherheit, genährt von der Entschlossenheit, den Preis zu erlangen, den er nun in den Armen hielt. Er sah ihr tief in die Augen, die fast fragend aussahen – zweifelte sie an ihm? –, und ein sachter Versuch von Legilimentik traf auf solide Okklumentik. Zuversichtlich vor Gefühl, das nur Liebe sein konnte, hob er die Hand, die er hielt, an seine Lippen.

„Aber natürlich, mein Liebling", schnurrte er und beobachtete entzückt, wie ihre Augen sich weiteten. „Von meiner Göttin erwarte ich keine geringere Herausforderung. Ist schon so gut wie erledigt."

~oo0oo~

Hermione hätte sich nicht sorgen müssen, denn Severus wich in den Momenten vor dem Walzer nicht von ihrer Seite, und sie glaubte sogar, dass er einen anderen Mann mit einem Blick seiner Wege geschickt hatte. Mit einer Hand auf ihrer Taille führte er sie auf die Tanzfläche, seine andere Hand hielt ihre, und sie sah arglos in sein Gesicht hinauf. Schienen seine Augen wachsam? Oder missverstand sie ihn? Es fiel ihr so sehr schwer, sicher zu sein.

Die Musik setzte ein, und sie bewegten sich miteinander, genau wie sie es unter der Anleitung von Minerva McGonagall geübt hatten. Hermione hatte die Vorstellung, dass es viele verschiedene Wege gab – Listen, die zu lernen sie sich nie bemüht hatte –, einen Mann wissen zu lassen, dass man mit ihm alleine zu sein wünschte, aber sie kannte nur einen Weg, dies zu kommunizieren.

„Severus", sagte sie, und er neigte leicht den Kopf, als wolle er zeigen, dass er ihr zuhörte. Sie musste lächeln, denn er hatte außerdem eine fragende Braue gehoben. Ein Nerv zuckte in seinem Mundwinkel, als hätte er beinahe gelächelt, sich aber rechtzeitig beherrscht. „Möchten Sie heute Abend gern in mein Zimmer mitkommen?"

Sein Gesichtsausdruck wechselte undefinierbar, aber definitiv. „Nein, Hermione, das möchte ich nicht."

Sie fühlte sich leicht verlegen. „Ich dachte nur, es wäre einfacher, sich im selben Raum zu unterhalten statt durch die Wand", sagte sie und betrachtete dabei eher seine Krawatte statt seines Gesichts.

„Wir sollten alles, was wir sagen möchten, aussprechen, ehe wir gute Nacht sagen", antwortete er in neutralem Ton.

Sie spähte wieder auf sein Gesicht, denn er erschien ihr etwas weniger distanziert als noch einen Augenblick zuvor.

„Am Morgen findet die zweite Jagd statt, wie Sie wissen", fuhr er fort, „und für diesen Ritt werden Sie ausgeruht sein wollen."

Hermione biss sich auf die Lippe, und es schien ihr, als sei er besonders an der Bewegung ihres Mundes interessiert. „Werden Sie bei dieser Jagd mit mir reiten?", fragte sie.

Seine dunklen Augen – _ich kann die Iris nicht vom Schwarz seiner Pupillen unterscheiden,_ dachte sie vage – glitten träge von ihrem Mund zu ihren Augen. „Vielleicht werde ich das", sagte er.

… _Wenn du ein braves Mädchen bist_, hörte sie, obwohl er die Worte sicher nicht aussprach. Nein, aber seine Hand legte sich fester auf ihre Taille, und falls das möglich war, schien sein Blick noch intensiver zu werden. Als Antwort fiel ihr kein vernünftiger Gedanke ein, aber sie war sicher, dass er sie den Rest des Walzers enger an sich drückte, und ganz sicher sahen sie nicht voneinander weg, bis die Musik endete.

~oo0oo~

Draco nahm einen weiteren Schluck aus der Flasche Feuerwhisky, die er aus Horologium Blacks Büro hatte mitgehen lassen, und reichte sie an Harry weiter. Sie lehnten an der Wand der Box, während sie im Stroh saßen, und beobachteten, wie das winzige Rappfohlen auf seinen wackeligen, unglaublich zerbrechlichen Beinen an den Zitzen seiner Mutter trank. Der kleine Stallknecht hatte es den Pferden bequem gemacht und war zu Bett gegangen.

„Groats kennt sich mit Pferden aus", erzählte Draco Harry. „Er wurde in den Ställen aufgezgen, wie die Hauselfen im Haus aufgezogen werden." Nach einem Moment sagte er, „Die Stallelfen haben es wirklich besser."

Harry nickte, aber er sprach nicht. Er besaß einiges Insiderwissen über das Leben eines Malfoy Hauselfen.

Draco nahm die Flasche, als Harry sie wieder zurückgab. „Vater hat kaum jemals schlechte Laune, wenn er sich in den Ställen aufhält", sagte Draco mit einem leichten Hauch von Bitterkeit. „Würde die Pferde nicht stören wollen, nicht wahr?"

Harry wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte. Er hatte sich Dracos Leben komfortabel und leicht vorgestellt. Dracos beide Eltern liebten ihn; das wusste Harry genau – er hatte mit eigenen Augen gesehen, wie sie sich in der Schlacht von Hogwarts verhalten hatten. Aber es war ihm nie in den Sinn gekommen, dass Draco nicht dieselbe Einstellung wie sein Vater gegenüber den Dienstboten haben mochte.

Draco wandte den Kopf um, und Harry fühlte Dracos konzentrierten Blick auf sich wie Wärme auf seiner Haut. Es wusste, es war feige, sich nicht umzudrehen und Draco ins Gesicht zu sehen, aber er hatte Angst, was passieren mochte, wenn er Draco in die Augen schaute. Sein Herz schlug jetzt bereits zu schnell.

„Die Hauselfen haben mich praktisch aufgezogen", sagte Draco ruhig. „Mutter und Vater waren gesellschaftlich sehr beschäftigt. Daher waren die Elfen meine Gefährten und meine Spielkameraden, als ich klein war." Draco lachte, ein erdiger, sexy Klang, und Harry spürte, wie das Haar sich in seinem Nacken aufstellte. „Dobby war jedoch der Tapferste von ihnen – er war besonders. Immer, wenn ich etwas zerbrach oder meine Kleidung beschmutzte, und Mutter oder Vater fanden es heraus, ehe einer der Hauselfen es richten konnte, nahm Dobby die Schuld auf sich."

Die letzten paar Worte endeten in einem etwas zittrigen Ton, und Harry war bewegt, sodass er seinem Begleiter das Gesicht zuwandte – aber Dracos Aufmerksamkeit lag auf seinen Händen. Harry dachte, dass Dracos Augen etwas übermäßig hell aussahen.

„Dobby war großartig", sagte Harry eilig, um die Stille auszufüllen. „Natürlich hat er mich jedes Mal beinahe umgebracht, wenn er mich retten wollte."

Draco ließ noch ein leises Lachen hören, aber dieses hörte sich eher dünn und wässrig an. „Er dachte, dass du großartig bist", sagte Draco, und seine Stimme hörte sich kratzig an. „Manchmal habe ich ihn in Hogwarts gesehen – er hat mehr über dich als sonst irgendetwas gesprochen."

Harry fühlte einen Strudel von Verwirrung in sich: den Schmerz des Jungen, der seinen liebsten Betreuer verloren hatte, die Trauer in den Erinnerungen des Mannes und seinen eigenen, plötzlich überwältigenden Wunsch, den schönen, peinigenden Draco Malfoy in seine Arme zu nehmen und ihn irgendwie zu trösten. Er sprang auf die Füße, und Draco sah überrascht zu ihm auf.

„Komm schon", sagte Harry und streckte Draco eine Hand hin, um ihn hochzuziehen.

Draco ließ sich von Harry auf die Füße ziehen. Seine Wimpern waren feucht von ungeweinten Tränen, und seine Augen – diese verdammt verführerischen Augen – hatten die Farbe wabernden Rauches. Auch wenn er größer als Harry war, fühlte sich Harry in diesem Augenblick stärker – mächtiger. Ohne eine Erklärung legte er seine Arme um Dracos Oberkörper und disapparierte.

Harry wappnete sich bei der Ankunft, bereit, Draco zu stabilisieren, der keine Tandem-Apparation erwartet hatte. Die Luft war würzig von Salz, und unter dem Mond – ein Tag nach Vollmond – war es möglich, die Gischt des Ozeans zu sehen, der unerbittlich gegen die felsige Küste brandete. Draco erlangte seine Balance wieder und stieß sich von Harry ab.

„Was tust du, Potter?", fragte er, und obgleich Draco sich ärgerlich anhörte, vernahm Harry die Angst hinter dem Gepolter – die Unsicherheit.

Er streckte die Hand aus und nahm Dracos Hand in seine. „Komm mit mir", sagte er.

Und überraschenderweise zog Draco nicht davon oder stritt mit ihm; stattdessen überließ er Harry die Führung am Cliff entlang Richtung der Silhouette eines Cottages. Harry sah Licht im oberen Geschoss, während das Erdgeschoss dunkel war. Ein Mann ging am Fenster vorbei, dann wandte er sich um und ging wieder in die andere Richtung vorbei und drückte dabei ein Bündel an seine Schulter, das einem Kartoffelsack sehr ähnelte.

„Wer ist das?", fragte Draco.

„Bill Weasley", antwortete Harry. „Er trägt das Baby herum, Dominique."

„Wo sind wir?"

„Shell Cottage", teilt Harry ihm mit, und zwischen den Büschen am Ende des Gartens blieben sie stehen. Harry ließ Dracos Hand los und ging in die Hocke, um das wilde Gras wegzuziehen, das dort um den großen, weißen Felsbrocken herum wuchs. „_Lumos_", murmelte er, und die Schrift auf dem Felsen wurde sichtbar.

_HIER LIEGT DOBBY, EIN FREIER ELF_

Draco stieß ein würgendes Schluchzen hervor, und Harry zog den anderen Mann in seine Arme. Draco wehrte sich nicht, sondern barg sein Gesicht an Harrys Hals, und Harry wiegte Draco sacht in seinen Armen, genau wie Bill seine Tochter hinter den Cottagemauern wiegte. Harry begann, Draco ins Ohr zu sprechen, während er das weißblonde Haar aus Dracos Gesicht strich.

„Er brachte uns aus eurem Salon direkt hierher, mich und Griphook, den Kobold. Zuerst hatte ich nicht kapiert, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Aber ich fragte ihn, ob wir am richtigen Ort seien, und er antwortete mir nicht – das sah ihm gar nicht ähnlich. Dann sah ich ihn an, und ich sah den Griff des Messers deiner Tante, das in seiner Brust steckte." Draco klammerte sich an Harry, und seine Trauer schüttelte ihn. „Da war Blut, und er streckte die Arme nach mir aus, als könne ich ihn retten." Harry spürte, wie sich ihm die Kehle zuschnürte, als er sich des Grauens erinnerte, aber er zwang sich, trotz des Kloßes in seinem Hals weiterzusprechen. „Ich legte ihn auf der Erde nieder und bat ihn, nicht zu sterben. Er sagte meinen Namen, und dann starb er."

Dort am Ende der Welt neben dem Ozen hielten sie einander; die beiden jungen Zauberer teilten ihren Schmerz und schämten sich nicht ihrer Tränen und ihrer Liebe zu einer Kreatur, deren Herz so viel größer gewesen war als der zerbrechliche Körper, in dem es geschlagen hatte.

Harry holte japsend zweimal tief Luft, und Draco richtete sich ein wenig auf. „Ich habe sein Grab mit einem Spaten gegraben", sagte Harry. „Irgendwie erschien es wichtig, das für ihn zu tun. Nach einer Weile kam Ron und half mir. Wir wickelten ihn in meine Jacke, und Ron zog seine Schuhe und Socken aus und zog sie Dobby an. Luna schloss ihm die Augen, und wir alle sagten etwas über ihn – dankten ihm, weißt du?"

Draco nickte verstehend, zog sein Taschentuch aus seiner Tasche und begann, Harrys Wangen abzutrocknen. All das wusste ich nicht", sagte er. „Nur, dass er starb. Ich … ich werde mich Weasley gegenüber anständig betragen müssen, verdammt."

Harry brachte ein schwaches Lächeln zustande, und er nahm Draco das Taschentuch aus der Hand, um sich zu revanchieren und die Wangen über dem spitzen Kinn zu trocknen – das Gesicht, das ihm innerhalb weniger Tage unglaublich ans Herz gewachsen war.

Draco legte eine Faust um Harrys Handgelenk, um die Trocknungsaktivitäten zu stoppen, und er trat näher zu Harry und zog dessen Arm um seine Taille. „Wappne dich", sagte Draco grimmig, „weil ich dich gleich küssen werde, ob dir das gefällt oder nicht."

Harry war nicht gewillt, Draco die Oberhand zu lassen. Mit der Finesse des wahren Kämpfers legte er seine freie Hand in das glatte, blonde Haar und zog Draco in einen schrecklich unbeholfenen Kuss.

Sie rangen miteinander, als stünde eine Partie Blind-Badminton auf dem Spiel, und schnell hatten sie sich sortiert.

~oo0oo~

Severus zögerte es hinaus, Hermione zu ihrem Zimmer zu begleiten, bis die Treppen frei von anderen Gästen waren. Sie standen an der Tür der Großen Halle und verabschiedeten jeden Gast, ehe sie begannen, in den achten Stock hinaufzusteigen. Er wusste nicht, was er wollte – was er dachte –, wie er sich das Ende des Abends vorstellte. Eiskalte Vernunft hatte seine Antwort auf ihre Einladung in ihr Zimmer gesteuert, aber nachdem er sie in den Armen gehalten hatte, nachdem ihre großen, aufrichtigen Augen – genau in der Farbe warmen Honigs – ihm ungekünstelt ins Gesicht gesehen hatten, wollte er sie mindestens gegen ihre Zimmertür drücken und die Süße ihres Mundes kosten.

Während sie aufwärts gingen, war sie nicht gesprächig, aber wenn er ihr ins Gesicht sah, erwiderte sie furchtlos seinen Blick, und die Spannung zwischen ihnen intensivierte sich.

Guter Gott. Er wollte ihr durch ihre Schlafzimmertür folgen, aber er wusste, wenn er das tat, war die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass er vor dem Morgen wieder herauskam … nicht groß.

Ehe er dazu in der Lage war, eine Entscheidung zu treffen, standen sie einmal mehr vor ihrer Tür, und sein Entschluss fiel mehr und mehr von ihm ab. Sie hob ihr Kinn, ihre provokativen Lippen öffneten sich, und ihre warmer-Honig-Augen luden zu allem und jedem ein, das durch seinen zuchtlosen Verstand wanderte.

„Hermione?"

Severus trat hastig einen Schritt von ihr weg, ehe er sich umdrehte, um zu sehen, wer nach ihr rief.

„Harry!"

Sie hastete den Korridor hinunter zu Potter, der keine Jacke trug, und dessen Kleidung ein zerknittertes, fleckiges Chaos war. Sein Gesicht war rot und fleckig, als habe er geweint. Severus war einen halben Schritt hinter Hermione, als sie zu ihrem Freund eilte.

„Bist du okay?", rief sie, als sie bei ihm war.

Potter sah zuerst auf Severus, dann auf Hermione und nickte. „Ja, aber …" Er sah wieder zu Severus. „Ich muss wirklich mit Hermione reden …"

Severus nickte. „Natürlich. Ich wünsche Ihnen eine gute Nacht, Miss Granger."

Sie wandte sich zu ihm um, und er dachte, dass sie ihn flehend ansah. „Gute Nacht, Sir", sagte sie, als sei sie sich Potters Augen auf ihnen bewusst. „Ich hoffe, Sie schlafen heute Nacht gut."

Severus verbeugte sich vor ihr, dann ging er von ihnen weg und fühlte, wie mit jedem Schritt, den er sich von Hermione Granger entfernte, seine Zurechungsfähigkeit wieder zurückkehrte.

~oo0oo~

**Anmerkung der Autorin**

Das Geburtsdatum von Dominique Weasley wurde von der Autorin willkürlich gewählt.


	22. Chapter 22

**Kapitel 18a**

Freitag, 9. August 2002  
Mitternacht bis zum frühen Morgen

Severus ging den langen Weg außen herum zu seiner Wohnung, indem er in den siebten Stock hinunterging und das Schulleiterbüro betrat. Die Portraits schnarchten, wofür er dankbar war, aber auf seinem Schreibtisch lagen die dreimal verdammten Spielkarten, unübersehbar wie eine Anklage. Mit zu einer kompromisslosen Linie zusammengekniffenen Lippen steckte er den Satz Karten ein und zog sich in seine Wohnung zurück.

Der rote Halbkniesel war drinnen, und bei seinem Eintritt maunzte das Geschöpf grüßend und rieb sich an seinem Knöchel, wo er eine Spur Katzenhaare hinterließ. „Du irrst dich", informierte er die Katze. „Du hast dich früher schon geirrt, weißt du, – du hast Sirius Black für gutartig gehalten, nicht wahr?" Er nahm ein Katzenleckerli aus einer Dose, die er auf die Kommode gestellt hatte, und ließ es auf den Boden fallen. Die Katze schlenderte hinüber und begann, es auf dem Teppich in Krümel zu zerkauen.

Severus leerte seine Taschen und legte das Kartenspiel zu der Sammlung von Hermione Granger-Erinnerungsstücken: einem Damentaschentuch, einem ramponierten Silberring mit einem keltischen Kreuz, dem Pergament mit dem Zeitplan, der nun seinen Namen trug, und dem Notizbuch, das eine getrocknete gelbe Blume enthielt. Die Spielkarten passten vortrefflich zu der pathetischen Sammlung.

Zweifellos geriet er aus den Fugen; ehe er wusste, wie ihm geschah, würde er vom Ministerium in eine Art Rehabilitation für durchgeknallte Schulleiter geschickt werden, und am ersten September würde McGonagall anstelle von Severus die Schüler begrüßen. Unvorstellbar!

Als er sich seiner Regencykleidung entledigt hatte, fühlte er sich etwas mehr wie er selbst. War es möglich, dass dieses emotionale Durcheinander eher ein Ergebnis der Regency-Woche-Verrücktheit war als eine echte Verwirrung wegen einer … möglichen Zuneigung zu einem weiblichen Wesen? Durfte er darauf hoffen, dass die Woche endete, die Gäste abreisten, bald gefolgt von Granger und ihrem Stab, und die Erinnerung an sie würde mit dem Port, den Zigarren und den endlosen Wiederholungen von Mr Beveridge's Maggot verblassten?

In seinen Bademantel gehüllt sah er sehnsüchtig auf seinen Lieblingssessel, der jedoch viel zu nah an _der Wand _stand, durch die es wahnsinnig leicht war, ein unangemessen intimes Gespräch mit Hermione zu führen. Stattdessen nahm er auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite des Zimmers an seinem kleinen Schreibtisch Platz und stellte überrascht fest, dass der die Spielkarten in der Hand hielt. Er konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, sie ergriffen zu haben, doch während er dies noch dachte, begannen seine Hände, die Karten zu mischen.

Unmöglich, mit diesem Satz Karten ein Spiel Solitaire zu gewinnen? Nun, Severus hatte jahrelang bemerkenswerte Erfolge gefeiert, das (_nicht_ einsame! eigenständige!) Spiel zu spielen. Er _würde_ verdammt nochmal mit Leichtigkeit ein Spiel Solitaire mit Dumbledores Karten gewinnen.

Mischen. Austeilen. Verlieren. Mischen. Austeilen. Verlieren. Mischen. Austeilen. Verlieren.

„Scheiße!", fluchte er, und mit grimmiger Entschlossenheit begann er zu schummeln.

Schummeln. Austeilen. Verlieren. Schummeln. Austeilen. Verlieren. Schummeln. Austeilen. Verlieren.

„Was hast du getan, Albus?", murmelte er, und er griff nach seinem Zauberstab und begann, Erkennungszauber für Dunkle Magie zu werfen.

~oo0oo~

Hermione schloss die Tür zu Harrys Zimmer hinter sich und ging mit dem ziemlich sicheren Gefühl den Korridor hinunter, dass er jetzt schlief. Sie war nicht sicher, was sie von der Idee halten sollte, dass Harry und Draco ein Paar waren, und offensichtlich war Harry sich dessen ebenfalls nicht sicher. Aber er war gleichzeitig entsetzt und fasziniert – eine Mischung von Gefühlen, das ihr nicht gänzlich unvertraut war –, und sie hatte ihn es sich von der Seele reden lassen und Feedback gegeben, wenn er darum bat.

Als sie eintrat, war Crooks nicht in ihrem Zimmer – zweifellos war er draußen unterwegs und drehte seine Runden im Schloss. Sie streifte ihr Abendkleid ab und erledigte eilig ihre abendliche Toilette, dann kletterte sie ins Bett und ergriff ihren Zauberstab. Heute Abend war sie so voller Hoffnung gewesen, dass sie eine Chance bekäme …, mehr Zeit mit Severus _allein_ zu verbringen. Aber Harrys hatte sie dringend gebraucht, und Hermione war niemand, die einen Freund in Not im Stich ließ. Doch es war mehr als eine Stunde her, seit Severus sie und Harry verlassen hatte – ob er noch war war? Würde er es vermessen finden, wenn sie ihn störte bei was immer er gerade tat?

Sie senkte ihren Zauberstab und biss sich auf die Lippe. Sie war spontan und unverfroren gewesen, nur auf Freude aus, seit Draco sie herausgefordert hatte, 'lockerzulassen und die Regency-Woche zu genießen'. Sie folgte ihrem Herzen – oder war es ihre Libido? –, ohne sich viele Gedanken über die Konsequenzen zu machen, geschweige denn darüber, was käme, sobald die Regency-Woche vorüber war. Konnte sie guten Gewissens weiterhin ohne einen Gedanken an das Morgen ihrer Wege durch den Regency-Urlaub gehen?

Würde sie Severus – gesellschaftlich – wiedersehen, nachdem das Event beendet war? Wollte sie das? Er schien von ihrer gegenseitigen Anziehung ebenso betroffen wie sie zu sein, aber er hatte die Einladung in ihr Zimmer abgelehnt, wie sollte sie das also verstehen? Und was war, wenn sie ihren schreienden Sinnen freien Lauf ließ – zuließ, dass ihre Gelüste sie zu ihrem logischen Abschluss führten –, was wären dann Severus' Erwartungen an sie? Schließlich war er ein Produkt der Siebzigerjahre, in denen solches Benehmen (laut dem, was sie _gelesen__ hatte_) nicht nur akzeptabel, sondern _bewundernswert _war. War er die Art Mann, der mit einer Frau schlief und dann fröhlich seiner Wege ging?

Kümmerte sie das?

Wieder hob sie ihren Zauberstab. Sie war zu keinem Schluss gekommen und traf keine endgültigen Entscheidungen, aber zumindest konnte sie sagen, dass sie die Konsequenzen _ein wenig _überdacht hatte. Sie wollte nicht vernünftig sein – sie wollte in die Emotionen eintauchen, die die Nähe zu Severus Snape in ihr weckten, koste es, was es wolle!

„_Murus Perlucidus!", __sagte _sie und lehnte sich zurück, während sie nach Geräuschen von der anderen Seite der Mauer lauschte. Hörte sie ein Rascheln? Vielleicht war er schon im Bett. „Severus?", fragte sie, und die hoffnungsvolle Aufregung ließ ihr Herz schneller schlagen.

Er antwortete ihr nicht. Sie wusste von Dingen, die er gesagt hatte, dass sein Bett nicht wie ihres an der Wand stand. Die Räumlichkeiten des Schulleiters waren zweifellos größer als die Gästezimmer; wenn er also schon im Bett war, mochte er sich zu weit entfernt von der Wand aufhalten, um sie zu hören, selbst wenn er wach war.

„Severus?", versuchte sie es wieder.

„Miau?"

Sie zog sich ein wenig zurück. Das war definitiv eine Katze, und es mochte albern sein, aber sie war ziemlich sicher, dass es Crookshanks' Stimme war.

„Crooks?"

Es gab ein Geräusch wie ein Poltern gegen die Wand, und Hermione sah im Geiste, wie ihr Kater versuchte, durch die Wand zu gehen. Aber was tat er in Severus' Zimmer?

Sie wartete ein paar Minuten, aber Severus' Stimme hörte sie nicht, und schließlich sprach sie den Gegenzauber. Wenn er schnarchte – oder sie! –, hatte sie nicht das Verlangen, dass einer von ihnen so etwas über den anderen aufgrund eines schlampig ausgeführten Zaubers erfuhr. Sie legte ihren Zauberstab beiseite und kuschelte sich unter ihre Decke, während sie liebevoll die Wand streichelte und an den Mann auf der anderen Seite dachte.

~oo0oo~

Severus starrte die Spielkarten an. Weder waren dunkle Zauber in ihr Material eingewoben, noch stellte er fest, dass der Satz auf irgendeine dunkle Weise verhext war. Nein, der Zauber in der Substanz, aus dem die Karten hergestellt waren, war eine Spielart Hoher Magie, von der wenig bekannt war, und die in dieser Zeit nicht mehr praktiziert wurde. Er erkannte die Spuren nur deshalb, weil sie ins Quecksilber auf der Rückseite des Spiegels Nerhegeb aus dem sechzehnten Jahrhundert eingewoben waren, einem Objekt, das er seit Jahrzehnten immer wieder untersuchte.

Was zum Teufel hatte er losgetreten, indem er diese Karten ausgeteilt hatte, unbekümmert wie ein Dummkopf, der sich von Dumbledore einwickeln ließ?

Mit einem tiefen Seufzen stapelte er die Karten und hob sie ab – die Herzdame. Wie lauteten die Worte des alten Liedes? _Die Herzdame ist die Beste._ Die Herzdame war die Karte gewesen, die sein Blatt an diesem Abend komplettiert hatte, als er das Recht gewonnen hatte, Hermiones Eskorte zu sein – es war die Karte, die er in einem Winkel seines Hirns für immer mit seinem wuschelhaarigen Plagegeist verbinden würde.

Als er die Karten erneut abhob, zog er den Pikbuben. Er grinste. Nun, hier war eine Figur, mit der er sich identifizieren konnte – ein listiger, nicht vertrauenswürdiger Mann mit einer nachtschwarzen Seele. Er legte die Karte neben die Dame, sodass die beiden Figuren einander ansahen, getrennt durch die Hellebarde des Buben. Es war, wie es sein sollte, oder? Die Reinheit der Dame wurde von einer wohlgeschliffenen Klinge vor der Korruption durch den Buben geschützt.

Sogar einem solchen Toren wie Severus Snape war die Symbolik klar.

Selbst wenn sie ihn in ihr Bett einladen sollte, bedeutete dies nicht, dass sie an etwas Längerem als dem Rest der Regency-Woche interessiert war, einer Zeitspanne, die zu Beginn unendlich erschienen war und ihm nun viel zu schnell zwischen den Fingern zerrann. Konnte er sie an sich heranlassen und sie dann gehen lassen? Bereits jetzt wusste sie zu viel über ihn, um zu seinen One-Night-Stands zählen zu können. Diese Frauen, die nur einen Kriegshelden ins Bett bekommen wollten, hatten kein Interesse an den Dingen, die ihm am Herzen lagen, und noch weniger an dem, was in seinem Kopf vorging – dennoch hatte Hermione ihm mit Leichtigkeit diese Dinge von den Lippen gelockt, indem sie sich in ebendiesen Verstand … in ebendieses Herz geschlichen hatte.

Plötzlich wütend klappte er den Satz Karten zusammen, mischte und hob wieder ab.

Herzdame. Pikbube.

Mischen. Abheben. Herzdame. Pikbube.

Mischen. Abheben. Herzdame. Pikbube.

Er schob die beiden leidigen Karten ans andere Ende des Schreibtischs, wo sie wie ein von üblem Schicksal getroffenes Liebespaar über einem Kliff hingen, und er wiederholte den Vorgang.

Mischen. Abheben. Herzdame. Pikbube.

Die Katze setzte rote Tatzen auf sein Bein und streckte sich mit einem fragenden, „Miau?"

Severus starrte auf das Tier hinab. „Du kommst allein hier herein – warum kannst du nicht auf dem selben Weg hinaus, ohne mich zu belästigen?"

Dennoch ließ er die verfluchten – nein, _nicht verfluchten_! Es wäre alles ao viel einfacher, wenn sie verflucht _wären_! – Karten liegen und ging hinüber, um der Katze die Tür zu öffnen. Er stand im Türrahmen und sah den Korridor hinunter, wo Hermione, Weasley (und zweifellos Miss Vane) und Potter in ihren jeweiligen Zimmern schliefen. Mit schwächer werdender Willenskraft ließ er sich gegen den Türpfosten sinken und starrte auf ihre Tür. War sie wach? Wenn nicht, würde sie Einwände haben, wenn er sie weckte? Würde sie ihn in ihrem Schlafzimmer willkommen heißen? Einen zügellosen Moment lang stellte er sich vor, ihre Türschwelle zu überqueren, sie in seine Arme zu nehmen, ihren Mund zu verschlingen, während er sie aus ihrem Nachthemd schälte …

_Nein, wahrscheinlich trug sie einen rosa Schlafanzug mit Katzenbabys darauf_, dachte er.

Er beendete diese Fantasie mit einem geistigen Türenknallen, während er geräuschlos die Tür zu seinem Zimmer schloss. Selbst wenn sie ihn wollte – für mehr als eine Urlaubsaffäre wollte –, würde eine solche Verbindung niemals gedeihen. Er war zwanzig Jahre zu alt für sie und durch seine Karriere an dieses Schloss im fernen Schottland gebunden.

_Wozu gibt es das Flohnetzwerk?_, fragte der liebeskranke Teenager in ihm.

Ihren Namen mit dem eines Todessers in Verbindung zu bringen – selbst einem, der als Dumbledores Spion bekannt und Empfänger des Orden des Merlin Erster Klasse war –, würde ihre Aussichten auf eine Beförderung in ihrer Karriere nicht fördern, was für Hermione Granger von höchster Wichtigkeit war. Und was würde solch eine Liaison für Severus' Amt als Schulleiter einer weiterführenden Schule bedeuten? Ein Schulleiter hatte keine öffentlich bekannte sexuelle Beziehung mit einer Frau, die nicht seine Ehefrau war. Der Schulrat würde dies niemals dulden, und offen gesagt, würde Severus dies ebenswenig, wenn es um einen seiner Lehrer ginge. Jedes Mitglied des Kollegium konnte beliebig mit jedem ins Bett gehen, solange sie es diskret handhabten. Welche Art Vorbild wären sie sonst für die Schüler? Und er würde Hermione nicht bitten, sein schmutziges kleines Geheimnis zu sein – nicht in diesem Leben.

_Heirate sie_, schlug der Dummschwätzer in seinem Kopf vor.

„Verpiss dich!", schnarrte er laut und schwang sich zum Getränkewagen herum, wo er einen Schuss Feuerwhisky in ein Glas goss. Merlin sei Dank hatte er vor langer Zeit alle empfindungsfähigen Objekte aus seinen Räumen entfernt, um Portraits oder Spiegel daran zu hindern, Antwort zu geben oder sich angegriffen zu fühlen, wenn er sich zu einem lauten Fluch hinreißen ließ.

Ohne etwas wahrzunehmen, starrte er an die Wand, während er trank. Er hatte selbst gesehen gewesen, welch eine miserable Art Freundin Hermione war – war Zeuge von Weasleys Elend gewesen!

_So würde sie mich nicht behandeln_, dachte er und kniff die Augen zusammen. _Ich würde das nicht dulden._

Mit einem Knall setzte er das Glas wieder auf das Tablett. Es hatte keinen Sinn, sich mit Dingen aufzuhalten, die nie passieren würden. Stattdessen war es nötig, über seine Pläne für den Rest der Regency-Woche nachzudenken und zu beschließen, wie er seine Verteidigung gegen ihre naive Anziehungskraft verstärken konnte.

Es würde eine lange Nacht werden.


	23. Chapter 23

**Kapitel 18b**

Freitag, 9. August 2002  
Früher Morgen bis zum Ende der Jagd

An diesem Morgen vermied Severus das Flohnetzwerk und stahl sich morgens um kurz nach sechs aus dem Schloss. Tau glitzerte auf dem Gras, während er vom Schloss zu den Toren hinunterschritt, auf denen die großen, geflügelten Eber thronten. Als er sich außerhalb der Schutzzauber befand, die die Apparition innerhalb des Geländes von Hogwarts verhinderten, disapparierte er.

An den Toren des Manor angekommen, schaute Severus sich nach den umherstolzierenden weißen Pfauen um. Er war sich recht sicher, dass die Vögel etwas über Lucius aussagten, aber er hatte keine Lust, darüber nachzudenken, was es sein mochte.

„Ist es nicht ein wunderbarer Morgen?"

Severus warf einen Blick auf seinen Gastgeber, der bereits vollständig für die Jagd gekleidet war. „Passt schon."

Lucius lächelte. „Bist du gekommen, um Persephones Fohlen zu sehen? Ich denke, du wirst zufrieden sein; das kleine Stutchen sieht genau wie Apollyon aus."

Die beiden Zauberer schritten Richtung Stallungen. „Ich habe Dracos Nachricht bekommen, aber ich war … außerstande, das Schloss gestern Abend zu verlassen", sagte Severus.

Lucius warf ihm einen wissenden Blick zu. „Ich bin sicher, Miss Granger wusste deine Anwesenheit zu schätzen", sagte er.

Severus antwortete mit einem bösen Blick.

Als sie die Box betraten, verbarg sich das kleine Fohlen hinter seiner Mutter. Lucius nahm die Stute am Halfter und sprach ihr beruhigend zu, während Severus an ihr vorbeiging, um das Fohlen zu sehen.

„Sie ist eine Schönheit", murmelte er. „Du hast recht. Sie gleicht ihrem Vater auf's Haar."

Sie verließen die Box und gingen durch den Stall wieder ins Sonnenlicht, und dabei musterte Lucius ihn mit einem langen Blick. „Ich hoffe, du hast nichts dagegen, dass ich das sage, Severus, aber du siehst heute Morgen schrecklich aus."

Severus grinste ihn höhnisch an. „Ich bin überrascht, dass du es bemerkt hast. Dein Kopf war von meiner Lehrerin für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste so in Anspruch genommen, dass du sonst kaum etwas wahrgenommen hast."

Lucius brach in ein breites Lächeln aus, und seine Aufmerksamkeit wechselte schnell zu einem angenehmeren Thema. „Nun, Leticias Verteidigung bröckelt", brüstete er sich, „auch wenn ich schwöre, dass ich natürlich keine dunklen Künste eingesetzt habe"

Severus beantwortete diese Aussage nur mit einer gehobenen Augenbraue. Lucius war an diesem Morgen außergewöhnlich guter Stimmung; er war fast albern. Wie lästig.

Lucius neigte seinen blonden Kopf näher und sagte, „Gestern Abend hat sie mir bedeutet, dass sie einwilligen wird, meine Frau zu werden, wenn ich heute den Jagdsnitch fange! Der Sieg ist in greifbarer Nähe!"

„Für mich hört sie sich bemerkenswert ähnlich einer Katze an, die mit einer Maus spielt", beobachtete Severus trocken.

„Oh, sie ähnelt eher einer Tigerin", sagte Lucius ehrfurchtsvoll. „Aber das ist nicht, was ich dir sagen wollte, Severus." Er sah Severus nüchtern ins Gesicht. „Diese Maus hätte nichts gegen … hilfreiche Zauber, die du im Ärmel haben könntest."

„Du willst, dass ich dir zu mogeln helfe?", fragte Severus und begann, sich wirklich zu amüsieren. „Nein, ich fürchte, du bist dabei auf dich gestellt, mein Alter. Es liegt mir fern, mich in den Verlauf wahrer Liebe und derartiger Dinge einzumischen."

Lucius machte ein Geräusch, das zwischen Lachen und Schnauben lag. „Du wirst von der Gesellschaft, in der du dich bewegst, korrumpiert!"

Severus lächelte. „Weißt du, das ist exakt dasselbe, was sie über dich gesagt hat."

Schweigend gingen sie einen Moment lang weiter, und als Severus wieder sprach, war es in nüchternem Tonfall. „Was glaubst du, wie Draco auf die Neuigkeit einer neuen Mami reagieren wird?"

Lucius runzelte die Stirn. „Ich gebe zu, das bereitet mir Sorge. Man kann nie wissen, wie das eigene Kind reagieren wird."

„Draco ist kein solch großes Rätsel", widersprach Severus. „Ich habe festgestellt, dass er für solch einen jungen Mann recht rational ist." Lucius hatte jetzt jahrelang seinen Sohn betreffend den Kopf in den Sand gesteckt, und Severus sah eine Gelegenheit für einen positiven Umschwung. „Weißt du, Lucius, Draco wird auf deine Neuigkeiten viel eher mit Akzeptanz reagieren, wenn er spürt, dass du ihn … akzeptierst."

Lucius breitete die Arme weit aus. „Draco weiß, wie wichtig er mir ist", rief er aus.

Severus zog es vor, auf diese Bemerkung nicht zu antworten.

Lucius schaute unbehaglich drein. „Vielleicht könnten Draco und ich uns … näher stehen."

„Es ist nicht zu spät", sagte Severus ruhig. Möglicherweise möchtest du jetzt eine spezielle Anstrengung unternehmen, damit er deine Lady eher … willkommen heißt."

Zusammen drehten sie um und begannen, zum Haus zurückzugehen, und Lucius sagte, „Also, wie wirst du dein Stutfohlen nennen?"

„Das habe ich noch nicht entschieden", teilte Severus ihm mit.

„Wenn wir von Stutfohlen reden … Habe ich es mir eingebildet, oder entwickelt sich da etwas zwischen dir und Miss Granger?"

Severus schüttelte kurz den Kopf. Er hatte kein Interesse daran, dieses Thema jetzt zu besprechen.

„Ich frage nur, denn wenn du keine Gefühle für sie entwickelt hast, sollte dir deine bisherige Darbietung heute Abend einen Platz bei den Schauspielern auf der Bühne einbringen."

„Wir haben eine Übereinkunft, Lucius. Wir werden unsere Rollen in alldem spielen, für Hogwarts." Er wollte es nicht sagen, aber dennoch entschlüpften ihm die nächsten Worte. „Darüber hinaus bin ich … ratlos."

Lucius lachte erfreut. „Ah! Du hast den Fuchs in seinem Versteck aufgestöbert und bist ihm dicht auf den Fersen!"

Aber obgleich Severus abrupt den Kopf schüttelte, antwortete er nicht.

~oo0oo~

Mit hämmerndem Herzen setzte sich Harry im Bett auf. Er mochte in jenem Moment an der See mit einem gekeuchten „Bis morgen!" von Draco weg disappariert sein. Aber nein, er war ins Schloss zurückgekehrt – er hatte mit Hermione gesprochen und ihr alles erzählt.

Was war also das Klopfen? War Hermione zurück? Er setzte seine Brille auf und schaute auf die Uhr. Verdammt, es war fast acht! Er sprang auf, schnappte die ersten Hosen, die er sah, und zog sie an, ehe er die Tür öffnete.

„Ich weiß, dass ich spät dran bin, Hermi –" Die Worte blieben ihm im Hals stecken, denn Draco war der Störenfried, nicht Hermione. Harrys Mund wurde trocken, und er schien keine weiteren Worte äußern zu können.

„Faulpelz", schnarrte Draco, und seine kühlen grauen Augen glitten von Harrys bettzerzaustem Haar langsam nach unten, hielten neugierig auf den Lippen inne, die er heftig geküsst hatte, ehe er sich einen netten, gemächlichen Blick auf Harrys nackten Oberkörper gönnte.

Draco war für die Jagd gekleidet, makellos frisiert und lümmelte im Türeingang, als hätte er den ganzen Vormittag Zeit, auf der Lauer zu liegen und zu feixen. Selbstbewusst verschränkte Harry die Arme über der Brust. Halb spürte er den Drang, Draco hineinzuziehen und weiterzumachen, wo sie letzte Nacht aufgehört hatten, und halb hatte er Lust, ihm die Tür vor der Nase zuzuschlagen.

Draco drückte Harry ein Kleidungsstück in die Hände.

„Was ist das?", fragte Harry.

„Es ist ein angemessener Rock für die Jagd", informierte ihn Draco. „Eine Verbesserung gegenüber dem, den du am Mittwoch getragen hast."

Harry hielt ihn hoch und sah, dass es ein roter Rock war wie jene, die Draco und Severus trugen. Einige der anderen Reiter hatten spezielle Kleidungsstücke wie dieses bei Madam Malkin bestellt. „Ich habe keinen maßgeschneiderten Rock extra für die Jagd bestellt", sagte er.

Draco verdrehte die Augen. „Das weiß ich, Potter." Er richtete sich aus seiner lässigen Haltung auf. „Ich möchte, dass du diesen Rock bekommst – zieh ihn einfach an."

Harry fühlte sich verlegen und erfreut. „Danke, Draco." Er wusste nicht, was er sonst sagen sollte.

Draco berührte kurz seine Hand, graue Augen suchten grüne. „Beeil dich", sagte er. „Du wirst zu spät zum Jagdfrühstück kommen! Und du brauchst ein gutes Frühstück für die Jagd. Du weißt, das Frühstück ist die wichtigste …"

Harry hob eine Hand, um ihn zu stoppen. „In Ordnung, ich bin schon da. Geh weg."

Dann wandte sich Draco zum Gehen um, und Harry lehnte sich ein wenig zur Seite, um ihm nachzusehen.

„Und beschau nicht meinen Hintern!", rief Draco, drehte sich um und grinste Harry schalkhaft über eine Schulter hinweg an.

Mit einem innerlichen Stöhnen schloss Harry die Tür. Von Stunde zu Stunde wurden die Dinge komplizierter; sein Leben zu steuern war auf einmal ähnlich wie durch Sirup zu schwimmen geworden. Dennoch war er entschlossen, sich durchzukämpfen, weil er nicht wusste, was als Nächstes kam, und er es herausfinden musste.

~oo0oo~

Hermione war ein wenig schockiert, als sie den Schulleiter beim Jagdfrühstück erblickte. Unter seiner bleichen Gesichtsfarbe sah er käsig aus, hatte Ringe unter den Augen, und er schien ziemlich geistesabwesend von der Spöttelei, die am Tisch stattfand. Professor Mortelle und Mr Malfoy schienen vor guter Laune zu sprühen. Zwischen ihnen gab es anscheinend einige Insiderwitze, deren Bedeutung Hermione nicht klar war, daher konnte sie einem großen Teil ihres Gesprächs ganz und gar nicht folgen.

Draco und Harry waren zusammen zum Frühstück eingetroffen, sie witzelten und beleidigten einander, wie sie es die ganze Woche lang bei ihren sportlichen Wettstreiten getan hatten. Hermione kam nicht umhin, Harrys neuen Rock zu bemerken. Sie wusste, dass er keinen bei Madam Malkin bestellt hatte, weil er nicht angenommen hatte, dass er sich aus Reiten etwas machen würde. Harrys roter Rock war Dracos sehr ähnlich – sie war ziemlich sicher, als sie Harry mehr aus der Nähe sah, sie könne auf seinen Messingknöpfen eine sich windende Schlange ausmachen. Wahrscheinlich hatte Harry dieses kleine Detail nicht wahrgenommen.

Wieder sah sie auf ihren Begleiter, und sein Blick traf ihren.

„Geht es Ihnen … nicht gut, Sir?", fragte sie ruhig.

Eine Moment lang betrachtete er ihr Gesicht, dann wurde sein Ausdruck weicher. „Sie sehen heute Morgen sehr gut aus, Milady", sagte er.

Hermione fragte sich, ob es noch einen Mann auf dem Planeten gab, dessen Stimme genau auf ihre Ohren abgestimmt war und ihre Zehen dazu bringen konnte, sich vor Wonne zu krümmen.

„Ich habe eine … mäßige Nacht verbracht", fuhr er fort und widmete seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder den Eiern auf seinem Teller. „Zweifellos wird mir ein Ritt an der frischen Luft guttun."

Würde er mit ihr reiten, wie er angedeutet hatte? Sie konnte die Hindernisse auf der Strecke nicht springen, aber sie konnte mit ihm über die Felder reiten, und sie sehnte sich danach, dies zu tun.

~oo0oo~

Leticia Mortelle ordnete die Röcke ihres Reitkleids und legte ihr rechtes Bein sicher über das obere Horn. Sie hatte die Woche des Regencyspiels genossen, aber sie freute sich wirklich darauf, wieder rittlings in Hosen zu reiten. Da sie nun die Annehmlichkeiten von Lucius Malfoys Ställen und seiner Zaubererjagd genossen hatte, freute sie sich darauf, diese auch in Zukunft zu genießen – denn selbst wenn der Mann vor ihren Ansprüchen zurückscheuen sollte, die sie an ihre Liebhaber stellte, würde sie sicherstellen, sich seine Freundschaft zu erhalten.

Man tat sein Bestes im Leben, und die Erfahrung hatte sie gelehrt, dass die höchsten Erwartungen selten je erfüllt wurden – aber dann hatte sie Lucius getroffen, der weitaus besseraussehend war, als sie jemals sein würde – und ihr Herz hatte wieder zu hoffen gelernt.

Beim Stelldichein im Stallhof kamen einige Dutzend zu Pferd, und Hauselfen bewegten sich zwischen ihnen, die jeder ein hölzernes Tablett mit sechs Bohrungen trugen. In den Löchern ruhten langstielige Kristallkelche ohne Fuß, um sie auf einer Oberfläche abzusetzen. Die Stiele ragten durch die Unterseite des hölzernen Tabletts, und jeder Kristallkelch trug silbern geätzte Jagdszenen und enthielt den herben Bügeltrunk.

Die Reiter nahmen von den Dienstboten die Gläser entgegen, und auf ein Zeichen von Lucius tranken sie. Dann formierten sie sich zum Start, und Leticia nahm auf Lucius' hochbeinigem Jagdschimmel den Platz an seiner Seite ein.

Von der Seite warf sie ihm einen Blick zu. „Sind Sie … bereit für die Jagd?", fragte sie.

Seine weißen Zähne glänzten in einem verwegenen Lächeln. „Wie nie zuvor", antwortete er ihr.

Leticia lächelte; ihr Blick richtete sich in gespannter Erwartung zwischen den Ohren ihres Pferdes hindurch auf die bevorstehende Jagd.

~oo0oo~

Hermione und Firefly sammelten sich mit den Reitern, die unter Aufsicht parallel zu den Jagdreitern ritten. Sie beobachtete Harrys Interaktion mit Draco und hielt nach Zeichen Ausschau, was sich zwischen den beiden abspielte, aber außer einer gewissen Wärme in Dracos Augen, wenn sie auf Harry ruhten, sah sie kaum einen Unterschied bei ihnen.

Heute ritt die Anfängergruppe gar nicht, und Horologium Black übernahm die Gruppe der fortgeschritteneren Reiter. Dann war eine Stimme neben ihr zu hören, und Hermione verlor völlig den Faden zu Mr Blacks Anweisungen.

„Ich denke, wir können heute auf Ihren Lehrer verzichten", sagte Severus und ritt auf seinem seidig glänzenden Rapphengst neben sie. „Kommen Sie – reiten Sie mit mir."

Sie trieb Firefly an, Apollyon zu folgen, und als sie an Mr Black vorbeiritten, sagte Severus, „Heute nehme ich sie in meine Obhut."

Der Reitlehrer nickte zustimmend, und Severus sprach über seine Schulter zu ihr. „Schließen Sie auf", sagte er. „Seien Sie nicht schüchtern. Weder Apollyon noch ich … beißen."

Sie ritt neben ihn und versuchte verzweifelt, an all ihre Reitanweisungen zu denken anstelle von … Beißen. Ein wenig Beißen konnte wirklich ganz nett sein …

Von einem nahegelegenen Feld hörten sie das Gebell der Hunde und den Ruf der Reiter, als sie die Fährte aufnahmen. Severus wandte ihr sein Gesicht zu, und seine schwarzen Augen glitzerten. „Los geht's", sagte er. „Wir gehen in einen leichten Galopp, und wenn es bei Ihnen gut klappt, können wir schneller galoppieren."

Hermione konzentrierte sich stark, während Firefly aus dem Schritt antrabte und bei der Berührung von Hermiones gestiefelter Ferse in einen leichten Galopp fiel. Severus blieb an ihrer Seite und hielt sein Pferd zurück, obwohl sich das Tier sichtlich ein schnelleres Tempo wünschte. Sein Blick konzentrierte sich genauso oft auf sie wie auf das Terrain, mit dem er sehr vertraut war.

Wie es ihr schon früher passiert war, wenn sie Firefly mit ihren weichen Gängen ritt, entspannte sich Hermione im puren Genuss des Ritts, spürte den Wind in ihrem Gesicht und sah zu, sie die Erde unter den Hufen ihres Pferdes vorüberflog. Sie kostete den Anblick ihres Begleiters aus, dessen Haar hinter ihm flatterte, und dessen kraftvolle Schenkel den Rumpf des Pferdes umfassten, während er seine Hilfen mit dem leichtesten Druck dieser Beine gab und den klaren Eindruck von Einheit mit seinem Pferd erweckte. Hermione konnte ihre instinktive Reaktion auf Severus Snape zu Pferd nicht erklären, dessen fliegendes Haar zur wallenden Mähne seines Pferdes passte, aber sie vermutete, falls sie rittlings wie er auf ihrem Pferd säße, wäre es eine noch akutere Ablenkung als diejenige, die sie jetzt durchlitt.

„Sind Sie bereit?", rief er ihr zu, und sie war nicht sicher, wonach er fragte, aber was immer er von ihr wollte, sie war mehr als bereit dazu.

„Ja!", antwortete sie, und der Rapphengst an ihrer Seite bewegte sich schneller vorwärts, verlängerte seine Sprünge, bis es ihr erschien, als fliege Apollyon.

Firefly wollte nicht zurückbleiben, und Hermione spürte die Veränderung in der Bewegung ihres Pferdes. Selbst jetzt hielt Severus seinen großen Hengst unter Kontrolle, und Hermione und Firefly blieben mit Leichtigkeit gleichauf, sodass die beiden Pferde nebeneinander galoppierten. Die wunderbare Euphorie solcher Schnelligkeit in solcher Gesellschaft versetzte Hermione in einen rauschartigen Zustand, und als ihr Blick einen Moment lang auf der wilden Genugtuung auf Severus' Gesicht lag, wünschte sie sich, sie könnten für immer zusammen reiten.

~oo0oo~

An diesem Tag erlebten die Jagdreiter großartigen Sport, aber Leticia Mortelle widmete nur zwei Dingen ihre volle Aufmerksamkeit: dem Jagdsnitch und dem Jagdherrn. Sie war entzückt, als sie den schwer zu fassenden Jagdsnitch sichteten. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt übertrug Lucius dem Master des Jagdfeldes seine Pflichten, da er eine Aufgabe zu erledigen hatte. Meistenteils spielten die Feldreiter mit und überließen Lucius seiner seltsamen Verfolgungsjagd, aber Leticia blieb dicht bei ihm und beobachtete ihn sorgsam. Schließlich stand für sie mit dem Ergebnis des heutigen Sporttages sehr viel auf dem Spiel.

Zwei der jüngeren Männer realisierten, dass der Jagdherr nicht die Fuchsfährte verfolgte, sondern den Jagdsnitch, und sie schickten sich gutmütig an, ihm Hilfestellung zu leisten. Leticia dachte nicht, dass es an ihr war, ihnen mitzuteilen, sich um ihre eigenen Angelegenheiten zu kümmern, auch wenn sie dies noch so gern wollte. Sie folgte einfach weiterhin und behielt ein Auge auf dem Mann auf dem Schimmel und das andere auf den Reitern im Jagdfeld.

Nach vierzig Minuten Jagd legte Lucius' Pferd an Tempo zu, und Leticia war klar, dass er den Jagdsnitch entdeckt hatte. Die beiden Reiter, die ihm folgten, schienen dies ebenfalls zu realisieren, und sie trieben ihre Pferde an, um nicht zurückzufallen. Leticia handelte, ohne zu zögern. Mit ihren besten Verteidigungsfähigkeiten schickte sie den beiden jungen Männern einen Verwirrzauber nach, und im nächsten Moment spannte sich Lucius' Pferd und drückte ab, um über einen breiten Bach zu springen. Im Sprung warf Lucius sich seitwärts aus dem Sattel, streckte wie ein Vogel im Flug die Arme aus und Sekunden später platschte er in den Bach.

Die beiden jungen Männer unter dem Verwirrzauber ritten auf der Wiese herum und versuchten, sich daran zu erinnern, weshalb sie sich dort befanden. Leticia rief, „Groats! Komm zu mir!"

Der Stallelf erschien mit einem Plopp an ihrer Seite.

„Bitte bring diese beiden Herren zurück zum Stall", wies sie ihn an. „Sie scheinen … durcheinander zu sein."

Groats rannte los, um die schleifenden Zügel der beiden jungen Zauberer zu ergreifen, und Leticia eilte zu dem Bach, saß ab und fiel am Ufer auf die Knie. Lucius kam auf die Füße, Wasser floss aus seinem langen, blonden Haar, und ein leidenschaftlicher, siegesgewisser Glanz lag in seinen grauen Augen. In einer Hand hielt er den flatternden Jagdsnitch.

Nur die beiden Pferde waren Zeuge des Ungestüms, mit dem er die rothaarige Dame an sich riss, und ihnen war der stürmische Kuss gleichgültig, den der nasse Mann der ganz und gar willigen Frau gab.

„Jetzt bist du mein", informierte er sie, während er ihren Hut zerfetzte und ihr Haar zerzauste.

Leticia legte den Kopf zurück, um ihm in die Augen zu sehen. „Oder du bist mein?", fragte sie bedeutungsvoll.

Seine Arme schlossen sich fester um sie, bis sie fürchtete, nicht mehr atmen zu können. „In mein Schlafzimmer, denke ich", sagte er zu ihr und ließ eine besitzergreifende Hand über ihre Seite gleiten. „Und bring die Gerte mit."

Sie zeigte sie ihm und strich mit der Lederschlinge über seine Wange hinab. „Es würde mir nicht im Traum einfallen, sie liegen zu lassen."


	24. Chapter 24

**Kapitel 19a**

Freitag, 9. August 2002  
Nach der Jagd bis nach dem Mittagessen

Harry und Draco nahmen sich ein Beispiel an Severus und galoppierten miteinander über die Felder, bis es Zeit zum Umkehren war. Sie ritten schweigend, aber das Schweigen war nicht unangenehm. Harry betrachtete Dracos feine Gesichtszüge; sie tauschten verstohlene Blicke aus und fühlten das Verständnis zwischen sich wie einen tiefen, ruhigen See. In der Tiefe gab es Wonnen, so glaubte er, aber es war nicht notwendig, sich kopfüber hineinzustürzen, bevor er ordentlich schwimmen konnte.

Es war nicht so, als könne irgendetwas ihren miteinander geteilten Frieden stören.

Als sie in den Stallhof ritten, sah Harry einen gutaussehenden schwarzen Zauberer, der einen dunkelblauen Regencyrock trug und am Koppelzaun lehnte. Er schien sich vollkommen zuhause zu fühlen, aber als Harry und Draco herbeiritten, trat ein finsterer Blick in das attraktive Gesicht.

„Was machst du hier?", fragte Draco, und der Unterton in seiner Stimme versetzte Harry in Alarmbereitschaft.

Der gutaussehende Zauberer war kein Fremder – es war Blaise Zabini, und er und Harry hatten einander nie gemocht.

„Ich habe letztlich beschlossen, doch herzukommen", antwortete Zabini. „Ich hatte vor, die Jagd mitzureiten – dich zu überraschen –, aber als ich meinen Rock abholen wollte, sagte Madam Malkin, _du _hättest ihn bereits beansprucht."

Die beunruhigende Spannung zwischen den beiden ehemaligen Slytherins ließ die Luft so dick werden, dass man kaum atmen konnte, aber das war von Harrys aktuellen Problemen das geringste. Jetzt sah er an seinem chicen, maßgeschneiderten Reitrock hinunter und realisierte, woher er gekommen war.

„Du willst deinen Rock, Zabini?", fragte Harry und begann, ihn aufzuknöpfen.

„Das ist nicht seiner", sagte Draco eisig. „Es ist meiner. Ich habe ihn bezahlt."

Harry brauchte Dracos Gold nicht. Er hatte ein Verlies, das voll davon war, und er wusste kaum, was er mit dem anfangen sollte, was er hatte. Dennoch gefiel ihm die Rolle, die Draco Zabini gegenüber spielte. Es gab ihm ein warmes Gefühl.

Er ließ seine Finger von den Knöpfen und legte stattdessen seine Hand auf seinen Zauberstab, während er abwartete zu sehen, was als Nächstes passierte.

~oo0oo~

Als Ron Weasley und sein Pferd in den Stall zurückkamen, war er fußlahm. Sein alter, kastanienbrauner Wallach hatte gelahmt, nachdem er in ein Kaninchenloch getreten war. Mr Black hatte gesagt, das Pferd solle zurück in den Stall geführt werden, und Ron hatte dagegen nichts einzuwenden gehabt. Sein Kopf war dieser Tage so voll von Romilda, dass eine Wanderung über Land kein Problem darstellte.

Die Koppeln waren in Sicht, als er auf das kleine, schwarze Buch trat. Er bückte sich, um es aufzuheben, und drehte es in seinen Händen um. Es hatte einen Moleskineinband und cremefarbene Pergamentseiten, die handschriftlich beschrieben waren. Er runzelte die Stirn darüber, während er nachdachte – wen hatte er diese Woche mit genau solch einem Buch gesehen? Es war Creevey! Der kleine Dennis Creevey, den Ron nicht als besonders lerneifrig in Erinnerung hatte, hatte diese Woche überall im Schloss und auf den Ländereien in seinem Notizbuch Dinge aufgeschrieben. Sein Buch musste ihm beim Reiten aus der Tasche gefallen sein.

Der halb ausgebildete Gedanke, das Buch seinem Eigentümer zurückzugeben, huschte Ron durch den Hinterkopf, als er mit seinem lahmen Pferd den Weg zu den Ställen weiterschlenderte und dabei über einer Seite im Notizbuch rätselte – einer Seite, auf der Rons Name stand. Er blätterte durch die gekritzelten Notizen, und mit jeder Seite wurde sein Gesichtsausdruck düsterer.

_Ron Weasley hat Schulleiter Snape wegen Hermione Granger zu einem Duell herausgefordert!  
Draco Malfoy schwärmt für Harry Potter, aber der Junge, der lebte, bemerkt es nicht!  
Gabrielle, die Teil-Veela Schwester von Fleur Delacour, Champion des Trimagischen Turniers, stalkt den Schlangenschlächter!  
Romilda Vane wirft sich Ron Weasley an den Hals!_

Ron schlug das Buch zu und steckte es in seine Jackentasche. Snape musste dies sehen.

~oo0oo~

Als die Jagd beendet war, kehrten die Reiter in den Hof des Stalls zurück und übergaben ihre Pferde den Stallelfen, ehe sie sich auf den Weg nach Hogwarts machten.

Hermione und Severus waren bei den letzten Ankömmlingen. Ihr Rückweg war langsamer, aber keineswegs weniger angespannt als der Hinweg gewesen. Im Hof saß Severus ab, und mit trockenem Mund beobachtete Hermione die elegante Effizienz seiner Bewegungen, und sie sehnte sich nach etwas, wovon sie nicht wusste, was es war. Mit verschlossenem Gesichtsausdruck sah er zu ihr hinauf, und seine Hände umfassten ihre Taille. Sie lehnte sich zu ihm vor, legte ihre behandschuhten Hände auf seine Schultern und glitt zu Boden, ohne den langsamen, verrücktmachenen Vorgang zu verhindern, an seiner langen, schlanken Gestalt hinunterzugleiten. Sie bedauerte das Ende ihres Ausflugs, aber es schien, dass er noch nicht beendet war. Severus übergab dem wartenden Stallknecht die Zügel der Pferde, ging weiter in den dämmerigen Stall und hatte dabei eine Hand fest um Hermiones Handgelenk gelegt.

Sie ließ zu, geführt zu werden, und Erwartung rauschte durch ihre Adern. Warum betraten sie den Stall? Wohin brachte er sie? Die Frage war in ihrem Kopf kaum geformt, als er sich in einen muffigen Raum duckte, der voller Futtersäcke aus Jute war, die auf hölzernen Paletten an den Wänden entlang gestapelt waren – und dann stand sie mit dem Rücken zur Wand, und er starrte mit wild glitzernden, endlosen schwarzen Augen in ihr Gesicht.

Hermione ließ ihren Kopf gegen die Wand zurücksinken, und Severus pflückte den Reithut von ihrem Kopf und warf ihn beiseite, ohne den Blick von ihrem Gesicht abzuwenden. Sein Blick war hitzig genug, um Metall zum Schmelzen zu bringen, und sie fühlte, wie ihr Inneres Stück für Stück herunterschaltete in Erwartung der Eroberung, die sein Benehmen versprach. Welchen Sinn hatte es beispielsweise zu atmen in Anbetracht dampfender Hitze? Wenn ihrer beider Essenz miteinander zu einer verschmolz, wozu brauchte sie dann ein schlagendes Herz?

„Mit mir zu reiten bringt Ihr Blut in Wallung", informierte er sie für den Fall, dass dies ihrer Aufmerksamkeit entgangen war.

Sie gab sich keine Mühe, Worte zu formen – diese Funktion ging über ihre Fähigkeiten hinaus. Stattdessen kommunizierte sie ihre Zustimmung, indem sie einen breiten Aufschlag seines Rocks mit der Faust packte und sich nach oben schob, um den anderen Arm um seinen Hals zu legen. Der Kuss war weder sanft noch zärtlich, da er aus überhitzten Lippen, fragenden Zungen und verschlingenden Zähnen bestand. Diesem vielversprechenden Anfang folgten gebieterische Liebkosungen und Körper, die sich anspannten, um sich durch Lagen einschränkender Kleidung zu vereinen. Wäre sie nicht durch schleifende Samtröcke gehindert worden, wäre Hermione vielleicht wie an einem Baum an ihm hochgeklettert in dem Versuch, Drängen und Schieben zu vereinen.

Dann tat sie, was sie konnte, ihn sich zu eigen zu machen, seinen Geschmack zu absorbieren, seinen Atem zu inhalieren, ihre Sinne am Geruch und am Gefühl und der essentiellen _Richtigkeit _von ihm zu sättigen. Dies … _dies _… war es, weshalb sie sich danach gesehnt hatte, mit ihm allein zu sein.

Allein … und _dies_, süße Circe.

Sie war unempfänglich für jede andere Realität außer Severus Snape. Vielleicht war es ein glücklicher Umstand, dass er genügend Gewahrsein behielt, um Ron zu hören, als dessen Stimme von anderswo im Stall rief.

„Schulleiter! Sie müssen dies sehen!"

Severus richtete sich aus ihrer Umarmung auf, und sein Mund verzog sich zu einer Grimasse. Nur eine Sekunde lang schlossen sich seine leidenschaftlichen Augen, und als sie sich wieder öffneten, schaute ein völlig anderer Mann aus ihnen. Dennoch strich der breite Ballen seines Daumens über ihre Lippen, und dann war er zur Tür der Futterkammer hinaus und schloss sie hinter sich.

Hermione blinzelte, außer Atem und verlassen fühlte sie sich disorientiert. Typisch Ron, die Dinge für sie zu ruinieren, gerade wenn sie sich fühlte, als sei sie …

Sie bückte sich, hob ihren Hut auf und setzte ihn auf ihre windzerzausten, von seinen Händen durchwühlten Locken und sicherte ihn mit der Nadel mit den falschen Perlen an der Spitze, die noch immer zwischen den Federn stak. Die Stimmen ihres verflossenen Liebhabers und ihres Beinahe-Liebhabers, den sie sich verzweifelt zu haben wünschte, verklangen, und da sie wusste, dass sie zurückgelassen worden war – aus gutem Grund oder auch nicht –, apparierte sie zu den Toren von Hogwarts.

~oo0oo~

Lucius lag in der Mitte seines enormen Bettes auf dem Rücken und begutachtete die kunstvoll bemalte, gewölbte Decke seines Schlafzimmers. An seiner Seite schlief seine Hexe; ihr titianrotes Haar lag auf seinem Kissen ausgebreitet, und ihre weichen, üppigen Kurven schmiegten sich an seine Seite. Sie regte sich, streckte sich und rollte von ihm weg. Er rollte mit ihr und barg sein Gesicht an ihrem Hals.

„Du bist für immer mein – und ich bin dein Zauberer. Ich werde dich beschützen und mit meinem Leben verteidigen."

Sie streichelte sein Haar, und er schnurrte beinahe.

„Sollen es Saphire sein, damit sie zu deinen Augen passen, mein Liebling? Oder vielleicht Smaragde mit einem tiefen, blauen Feuer?"

„Ich bin nicht die Art Frau, die eine solch wichtige Entscheidung dem Zufall überlässt", sagte sie. „Ich werde dir bei der Auswahl behilflich sein."

Er hob sich auf einen Ellenbogen. „Aber ich wollte dich überraschen", erklärte er.

Sie lächelte. „Es gibt Geschenke, die für eine Überraschung passend sind, aber nicht Juwelen. Wenn ich sie bekommen soll, werde ich diejenigen auswählen, die ich will – du hast keine Einwände, mein Liebster?"

Ein Schauer überlief ihn, als er das Kosewort hörte und sich an die Berührung der Reitgerte erinnerte. „Natürlich nicht, meine Liebste", gab er zurück. „Wir müssen bald einkaufen gehen, denn wir werden schnell heiraten."

Leticia setzte sich auf die Bettkante, den cremefarbenen Rücken ihm zugewandt. „Wir werden an Weihnachten heiraten", sagte sie, „wenn wir genügend Zeit hatten, unsere Familien zu informieren und unsere Hochzeit zu planen."

Er bewegte sich hinter sie und presste seine Lippen auf ihre Schulter. „Draco wird möglicherweise … überrascht sein", murmelte er.

„Draco ist gerade mit seinen eigenen Angelegenheiten beschäftigt", informierte sie ihn. „Aber dein Glück wird ihm genauso wichtig sein wie das Glück seiner Mutter …, und du hast gesagt, dass er Narcissas neue Partnershaft bereitwillig akzeptiert hat, ja?"

Als Antwort nickte Lucius an ihrem Rücken. Er wollte nicht über Narcissa sprechen – wollte nicht, dass die Erinnerung an sie verdarb, was sie gerade miteinander erlebt hatten.

Mit ernsthaftem Gesichtsausdruck wandte Leticia sich zu ihm um. „Sie ist seine Mutter – sie war zwanzig Jahre lang deine Frau und die Dame dieses Hauses –, sie wird immer ein Teil unseres Lebens sein. Es ist nur vernünftig, wenn wir jetzt zu Beginn übereinkommen, dass wir einander immer über alles unsere Meinung sagen werden."

Lucius wusste nicht, was er ihr antworten sollte; er hatte gerade mit dieser Hexe eine Liebesnacht verbracht, die über alles hinausging, was er jemals zuvor erlebt hatte. Jedes Versagen in seiner Vergangenheit war genau das: Vergangenheit.

„Ich stimme dir zu", sagte er. „Aber Draco mag mehr Schwierigkeiten haben, eine neue Dame des Hauses in seinem Heim zu akzeptieren, in dem er aufgewachsen ist."

Leticia nahm sein Gesicht in ihre Hände. „Draco wird dich akzeptieren, wenn du ihn akzeptierst."

Er zog sich von ihr zurück. „Ich weiß nicht, was du –"

„Draco ist homosexuell, Lucius. Du musst das anerkennen."

Er schob sich an ihr vorbei, erhob sich, fand seinen Morgenrock und zog ihn an. Dieses Thema wollte er nicht besprechen – nicht jetzt! Nicht, wenn das Schiff seines Lebens auf dieser ernsthaft ruhigen See trieb. Nicht, wenn die Dinge zwischen ihnen geklärt waren – wenn er endlich bekommen hatte, was er wollte –, keine Turbulenzen, die diese Wonne störten.

Leticia blieb gelassen auf der Bettkante und war dabei herrlich nackt und ohne Scham. „Komm – du musst wissen, dass es stimmt – du musst es seit Jahren wissen! Was kann es schaden, es ihm jetzt zu _sagen, _dass du es weißt? Es wird ihn beruhigen, Lucius."

Lucius begann, auf und ab zu gehen. „Davon weiß ich nichts! Das ist nur eine Phase! Er wird sie überwinden und –"

„Und was? Irgendein armes Mädchen heiraten, um dich glücklich zu machen und damit seine Frau ins Unglück stürzen?"

Er blieb stehen und sah sie an. „Er ist mein Erbe – mein einziger Sohn! Ich habe keinen Bruder – keine Verwandten – ich bin der Letzte mit dem Namen Malfoy!"

Anmutig erhob sie sich, ging zu ihm und nahm seine Hände in ihre. „Mach dir keine Sorgen, mein Liebling. Du bist immer noch ein junger, viriler Zauberer. Du kannst noch einen Sohn zeugen."

„Leticia!" Er umarmte sie. „Ich habe nie gehofft – ich kenne deine Meinung zu –"

Sie drückte ihre Wange an seine Brust und strich ihm mit festem, kreisförmigem Druck ihrer Hände beruhigend über den Rücken. „In vielerlei Hinsicht wurde ich von klein auf für diese Rolle erzogen – als Frau eines großen Zauberer. Bis jetzt kannte ich keinen Zauberer, dem ich so viel Macht über mein Leben zugestehen wollte."

Er dirigierte sie zurück zum Bett, da sein Bedürfnis nach ihr plötzlich überwältigend war. „Das hängt daran, dass ich sie dir in dem Moment zurückgebe, in dem sich die Schlafzimmertür schließt", sagte er mit den Lippen an ihrer Kehle.

Sie rollte ihn auf den Rücken, öffnete den Morgenrock und ließ eine Hand seine Brust hinuntergleiten, deren Fingerspitzen sich über seine Rippen und die Hüftknochen zu den goldenen Locken darunter bewegten.

„Du gibst sie mir zurück", antwortete sie, als sich seine Augen schlossen und ein hörbarer Seufzer seinen Lippen entwich, „wenn ich sie nehme, mein Liebling. Du bist der perfekte Zauberer."

~oo0oo~

Leticia betrachtete das schöne, fein ziselierte Gesicht, das sich in die Hemmungslosigkeit hinein entspannte, und war hingerissen von der Macht, die sie über einen solch würdigen Empfänger ihrer Liebe hatte. Kinder waren nie einer ihrer großen Wünsche gewesen, aber sie würde alles tun, um die Bedürfnisse des Zauberers zu befriedigen, den sie liebte – einschließlich einen Erben zu produzieren, der den Namen Malfoy weitertrug.

Aber sicherlich hatte die Zaubererwissenschaft inzwischen eine Möglichkeit für Partner gleichen Geschlechts gefunden, um sich fortzupflanzen. Wenn ja, mochte Draco immer noch seiner Pflicht nachkommen, seinen Vater zufriedenstellen, und Leticia wäre aus dem Schneider.

Sie würde sich darum kümmern.

~oo0oo~

George war spät zum Mittagessen, da er längere Zeit bei Madam Malkin verbracht und die Kostüme für die Vorstellung mit Auszügen aus _Ein Mittsommernachtstraum _an diesem Abend durchgesehen hatte. Heute fand die Kostümprobe statt, und damit sie den Namen verdiente, mussten alle Kostüme komplett sein. Er war der Meinung, dass seine Schauspieler bereit waren, sich mit Herzblut in eine letzte, ernsthafte Probe vor der Vorstellung zu stürzen. Ja, gerade am vorherigen Nachmittag war er von seinem Spaziergang zurückgekommen und hatte sie alle aufmerksam und ernsthaft bei der Arbeit vorgefunden. Er wusste nicht, was sie dazu gebracht hatte, sie aus ihrem Schabernack herauszureißen, aber was immer es war, er konnte nur dankbar dafür sein.

Als er endlich in die Große Halle kam, lief seine Mutter umher, als warte sie auf jemanden.

„Mum?", fragte er. „Stimmt etwas nicht?"

Und sie zog ihn beiseite, um ihm zu sagen, was sie beschäftigte.

~oo0oo~

Hermione wartete vergeblich darauf, dass Severus zum Mittagessen auftauchte. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, was Ron von ihm gewollte hatte – auch Ron kam nicht zum Essen, und Romilda schaute darüber nicht allzu glücklich aus. Hermione beschränkte sich darauf, ein Häuflein Püree mit der Gabel zu kleinen Figuren zu formen, während sie ungeduldig darauf wartete, dass Severus in Erscheinung trat. Wie würde er sich verhalten? Wäre er aufmerksam oder zurückgezogen? Würde sie ihn überzeugen können, sich vor den nachmittäglichen Geselligkeit zugunsten einer Fortsetzung ihre Diskussion über ihr … „Blut in Wallung" zu drücken?

Stück für Stück zierten kleine grüne Erbsen den kunstvollen Berg Kartoffelpüree, während sie über die Möglichkeiten nachdachte.

~oo0oo~

Nach dem Mittagessen war Luna die Erste, die im Vorzimmer eintraf. Sie musste Skripte organisieren und die Kostüme auf ihrem Clipboard abhaken. George war zum Essen nicht aufgetaucht, aber darüber konnte sie sich jetzt keine Sorgen machen. Wahrscheinlich hatte er einen guten Grund, wenn er nicht kam. Sie musste einfach alles für ihn vorbereitet haben, wenn er kam, um mit der Kostümprobe zu beginnen.

Sie ließ eine Finger über die Besetzungsliste gleiten und sah, dass alle außer Professor Mortelle und Mr Malfoy anwesend waren. Sie waren ebenfalls nicht zum Essen erschienen. Vielleicht waren sie durch ein Problem bei der Jagd aufgehalten worden.

Die Türen des Vorzimmers flogen auf, und Luna hob in der Erwartung den Kopf, eine Gruppe hereinkommen zu sehen, aber es war lediglich George. Sie lächelte ihn grüßend an – es machte sie immer so glücklich, sein Gesicht zu sehen, selbst wenn er so ernst aussah wie jetzt –, aber er erwiderte das Lächeln nicht. Auch die fröhliche Begrüßung von Fin und Neville schien er nicht zu hören. Nein, sein Blick lag auf Luna, und sie begann, sich ein wenig zu sorgen. Hatte sie etwas falsch gemacht? War er sauer auf sie?

Dann war er bei ihr, verlangsamte kaum seinen Schritt, ehe er die Arme um sie legte und sie auf den Mund küsste, direkt vor Gott und der Welt. Sogar seine Eltern waren im Zimmer! Aber seine Lippen pressten sich fest auf ihre, und er drückte sie an sich mit Armen, die so stark wie …

Er brach den Kuss ab, und während seine seltsam ernsthaften blauen Augen ihr Gesicht suchten, ergab dies plötzlich für Luna einen Sinn. Er hatte herausgefunden, dass sie den Schauspielern tags zuvor einen kleinen Vortrag gehalten hatte. Natürlich, das war es!

„Gerne", flüsterte sie und fragte sich, was ihre Zuschauer über dieses Intermezzo dachten.

„Dies _war kein _Dankeschön", grollte er und küsste sie erneut.

Irgendwie war der Kuss heftiger, und trotz ihrer Besorgnis der Zuschauer wegen erwiderte Luna ihn. Schließlich mochte er jeden Moment zur Besinnung kommen, und dies war möglicherweise ihre einzige Gelegenheit, ihm zu zeigen, wie tief sie für ihn empfand – wie umfassend er ihr Herz gestohlen hatte.

Sie drückte sich an ihn und zerknitterte die Rückseite seines feinen Regencyrocks mit ihrem klammernden Griff. Auf ihre Reaktion hin wurde seine Umarmung sanfter, und als er den Kuss wieder unterbrach, legte er eine Hand um ihre Wange.

„Verstehst du jetzt?", fragte er sie, und der Raum war plötzlich erfüllt von Fußgetrampel und Applaus.

Lunas Gesicht glühte, als stünde sie in Flammen, als George auf seinen Vater wies, der an der Vorderseite des Zimmers stand. „Ihr alle sucht euch eure Kostüme und zieht sie an. Luna und ich müssen etwas besprechen. Wir kommen später wieder."

Und er führte sie nach draußen in die Augustsonne, wo sie spazieren gingen und redeten, dann eine Bank fanden, sich setzten und sich küssten und miteinander über eine Stunde lang flüsterten.


	25. Chapter 25

**Kapitel 19b**

Freitag, 9. August 2002  
Nachmittag und Abend

Severus saß an seinem Schreibtisch; das Kartenspiel war beiseite geschoben, und das böse kleine schwarze Buch lag offen vor ihm. Er hatte nicht lange gebraucht, um die hastig gekritzelten Bemerkungen durchzulesen – inklusive falsch geschriebener Wörter und fehlerhafter Grammatik. In der Tat war dies ein Problem, aber nicht in der Art, wie Ronald Weasley glaubte.

An der Tür hörte man ein Klopfen, und dann stand Dennis Creevey in seinem Büro, der nicht viel älter aussah als damals, als Severus sein Lehrer gewesen war.

„Sie … Sie wollten mich sprechen, Schulleiter?"

Der Junge hörte sich ängstlich an, obwohl Severus ihn nicht als feige in Erinnerung hatte. Tatsächlich erinnerte er sich an Dennis Creevey als einen draufgängerischen Gryffindor, zu allen Schandtaten bereit, solange es für sein Idol Harry Potter war. Der kleine Dummkopf hatte sich Dumbledores Armee angeschlossen und war mit seinem Bruder aufgetaucht, um in der Schlacht von Hogwarts zu kämpfen.

Nein, Creevey war kein Feigling.

„Nehmen Sie Platz, Mr Creevey", sagte Severus.

Creevey kam näher und setzte sich nervös auf einen Stuhl vor dem Schreibtisch des Schulleiters. Seine Augen waren auf das kleine schwarze Notizbuch geheftet.

„Ich – ich wusste, dass ich es irgendwo verloren hatte", murmelte er kläglich.

Severus starrte den Jungen an, und wie er gehofft hatte, erwiderte Creevey seinen Blick und versuchte verzweifelt, keine Angst zu zeigen. Severus glitt in seinen Geist, und binnen sehr kurzer Zeit war ihm die Angelegenheit klar.

„Wer hat dafür gezahlt, dass Sie an der Veranstaltung teilnehmen?", fragte Severus.

Creeveys Augen glitten weg von seinen. „Ich weiß es nicht", sagte er. „Ein Mann kam zu mir – sagte, er sei bei einer Zeitungsgruppe angestellt – und bot an, meine Teilnahme hier und für Bilder und Berichte zu bezahlen, weil Reportern kein Zugang erlaubt war."

Severus rieb mit einem Finger über seine schmalen Lippen. „Und es kam Ihnen nicht in den Sinn, dass keine Reporter zugelassen waren, weil wir keine Berichte über die Aktivitäten unserer Gäste in den Zeitungen haben wollten?"

Creeveys Augen blitzten. „Ich brauchte das Geld", schnappte er.

Severus beugte sich vor. „Sie haben ihre Ausbildung nicht abgeschlossen, oder, Mr Creevey?"

Creevey schaute aufmüpfig drein. „Colin und ich konnten in diesem letzten Jahr nicht kommen – wir sind muggelstämmig! –, und dann starb Colin, und … es schien nicht wichtig zu sein."

Der Junge bezog sich auf das erste Jahr, in dem Severus Schulleiter gewesen war – das schreckliche Jahr, als der Dunkle Lord die Schulpolitik diktiert hatte, als die Carrows unterrichtet und in diesen Hallen des Lernens die Dunklen Künste praktiziert hatten –, das Jahr, in dem Schüler mit Muggelabstammung untertauchen mussten, um dem Gefängnis oder sogar schlimmeren Strafen durch die Todesser zu entgehen.

Creeveys Schultern krümmten sich, als wolle er sich selbst vor etwas schützen. Severus runzelte die Stirn, während er ihn beobachtete.

„Vielleicht sind Sie in eine Muggelschule zurückgegangen? Oder haben eine Art Handelsschule für Muggel besucht?"

Creevey seufzte empört. „Muggelschule? Wie hätte ich dorthin gehen können? Ich wusste lediglich das, was ich in der Grundschule gelernt hatte, nicht wahr? Und meine Mum und mein Dad waren nicht allzu scharf darauf, dass ich nach dem Krieg hierher zurückkam, nachdem Colin tot war und alles."

Nein, er hätte keine weiterführende Muggelschule besuchen können, nachdem er vier Jahre in Hogwarts verbracht hatte; er wäre für deren Fächer nicht vorbereitet gewesen. Und wer konnte Creeveys Eltern einen Vorwurf machen, dass sie schon allein gegen den Namen der Hogwarts Schule für Zauberkunst und Hexerei eine Abneigung hegten?

„Mr Creevey", fragte Severus zurückhaltend, „gibt es aus Ihrem Jahrgang weitere Muggelgeborene, die nicht nach Hogwarts zurückgekehrt sind?"

Creevey nickte lebhaft. „Etliche. Nach dem Krieg waren die Dinge so unsicher bezüglich des Wiederaufbaus der Schule, und eine Menge Leute hatten fliehen und das Land verlassen müssen, weil die Todesser hinter ihnen her waren." Er seufzte. „In letzter Zeit war es nicht einfach, ein muggelgeborener Zauberer zu sein, Professor Snape."

In Severus' Hinterkopf entstanden Ideen, die wie Blasen in Wasser aufstiegen, das langsam zu kochen begann. Severus erhob sich, und nervös stand Creevey ebenfalls auf.

„Werden Sie mich hinauswerfen?", fragte Creevey.

„Nein", antwortete Severus. „Ich würde mich jedoch gern noch einmal mit Ihnen unterhalten. Darf ich Sie später wieder rufen lassen?"

Creevey schien recht verwirrt. „Ja, natürlich, wenn Sie möchten." Er schaute um Severus auf das schwarze Buch auf dem Schreibtisch, aber er erwähnte es lieber nicht.

Als Creevey zur Tür hinausging, nahm Severus den Satz Karten in die Hand und mischte. „Herpie!"

Der Hauself ploppte in das Bür.

„Hol mir Mr Arthur Weasley", sagte er.

„Sofort, Schulleiter, Sir!"

Severus hob die Karten ab.

Die Herzdame.

~oo0oo~

Arthur, der sein Feenkostüm trug, diskutierte als Leiter der Abteilung für Wiedergutmachung für Muggel gerne seine Meinung. „Wir haben daran gearbeitet, die kriegsbedingten strukturellen Zerstörungen von Straßen, Brücken und Gebäuden zu reparieren", erklärte Arthur. „Und wir haben einiges Gold für Kriegswaisen an deren Ministerium geleitet. Aber nein, für muggelstämmige Schüler, die im Kriegsjahr aus der Schule verwiesen wurden, haben wir keine speziellen Vorkehrungen getroffen." Arthur legte seinen Kopf zur Seite. „Du wirst entschuldigen, wenn ich frage, Severus, aber hat die Schule das nicht weiterverfolgt?"

Minerva kam als Nächste herein und steuerte einen Stapel schwerer Akten mit ihrem Zauberstab vor sich her. „Nein, Severus, ich habe die Zahlen nicht im Kopf!", schnappte sie irritiert. „Wie du dich erinnern wirst, ging es dir bis nach Weihnachten nicht gut genug, um in die Schule zurückzukommen, und wir waren mitten im Wiederaufbau, während dessen die Klassenräume ständig wechselten, um die Renovierungsarbeiten hinzubekommen – wir haben nie formal erfasst, wie viele Muggelgeborene nach dem Krieg nicht in die Schule zurückgekehrt sind."

Sie ließ die Ordner mit einem lauten Geräusch auf einen Arbeitstisch fallen, wo sie eine große Staubwolke aufwirbelten.

„Falls du keine Angst hast, dir die Finger schmutzig zu machen, können wir sicher schnell eine Liste erstellen."

Severus hatte seine Liste, als Xeno Lovegood in sein Büro kam. Der ältere Zauberer war bereits für das Abendessen gekleidet und hatte sich herausgeputzt, indem er seinen Regencyrock und dazu passende Schuhe in Kanariengelb verwandelt hatte. Severus widerstand dem Drang, seine Augen vor dieser schneidertechnischen Pracht abzuschirmen.

„Xeno, wer von den Verlagen in der Zaubererwelt würde heimlich jemanden anheuern, um hierherzukommen und diese Art Information zur Veröffentlichung sammeln?"

Er schob Creeveys Notizbuch zu Xeno und mischte seine Karten.

Abheben. Herzdame. Abheben. Pikbube.

„Der Einzige, der mir einfällt, und den ich für hinterlistig genug halte, ist das _Probe! Magazine_", sagte Xeno und legte das Moleskinbuch sorgfältig wieder auf Severus' Schreibtisch. „Dieses Skeeterweib ist unter den Verlagsleuten nicht besonders beliebt."

Severus hielt sich im Zaum, auf diese Erklärung nicht so ungläubig zu reagieren, wie es angebracht sein mochte. Lovegood vom _Quibbler _sprach von journalistischer Integrität? Aber das wäre kontraproduktiv für seine Zwecke.

„Schulleiter", fuhr Xeno fort, „ich wollte mit Ihnen über Professor Trelawney sprechen."

Severus nickte aufmerksam und hoffte verzweifelt, der alte Knabe würde nicht um die Hand der Wahrsagelehrerin anhalten, da es nicht an Severus war, diese zu vergeben.

„Wären Sie ihr zu erlauben gewillt, eine monatliche Kolumne für den Quibbler zu schreibten", fuhr Xeno fort und ahnte nichts von den umherschweifenden Gedanken des Schulleiter.

Severus hielt einen Moment inne. Dies konnte er wahrscheinlich zu seinem Vorteil nutzen. „Vielleicht können wir einen Handel abschließen", sagte er.

~oo0oo~

Als Creevey darum gebeten wurde, kehrte er in Severus' Büro zurück; sein mausbraunes Haar war so durcheinander, als hätte er es wiederholt gerauft. Nervös setzte er sich auf den angewiesenen Stuhl.

„Ist dies zufällig der Mann, der Ihnen Geld für's Herkommen geboten hat?", fragte Severus und reichte Creevey ein verschwommenes Zeitungsbild.

Staunen trat auf Creeveys Gesicht. „Ja! Woher _wussten _Sie das, Sir?"

„Es war keine Allwissenheit, Mr Creevey, das versichere ich Ihnen", sagte er ruhig. „Dieser Mann heißt Bozo, und er arbeitet für Rita Skeeter vom _Probe! Magazine_."

Creevey legte den Zeitungsausschnitt auf den Schreibtisch. „Muss ich … das Gold zurückgeben, das sie mir gegeben haben?", fragte er. „Das meiste davon habe ich schon ausgegeben."

Severus lehnte sich zurück und beobachtete den jungen Zauberer genau. „Wenn Sie die Gelegenheit hätten, Mr Creevey, würden Sie zur Schule zurückkehren und ihre magische Ausbildung abschließen?"

Creeveys Gesicht verzog sich, als habe er Schmerzen. „Dafür bin ich zu alt", sagte er. „Ich bin neunzehn – älter als die Siebtklässler –, und ich hatte noch drei Jahre vor mir, als ich die Schule verlassen habe."

Severus strich mit einer Fingerspitze seine schmalen Lippen entlang und widmete dem Jungen seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit. „Ja, ich verstehe Ihre Bedenken – aber wenn Sie zurückkommen könnten, ohne in einem Schlafsaal mit jüngeren Schülern zu wohnen, sondern mit anderen zurückkehrenden Muggelgeborenen untergebracht würden –, wenn Ihnen Schulbücher und Materialien gestellt würden, würden Sie es tun? Um ein vollqualifizierter Zauberer zu werden?"

Creevey blinzelte. „Nun ja – wer würde das nicht? Aber … das kann nicht passieren, oder?"

Severus nickte feierlich. „Ich glaube, es kann passieren, Mr Creevey, – tatsächlich glaube ich, dass es passieren muss. Er gibt noch einige Details zu organisieren, aber ich bin sehr dazu entschlossen. Stellen Sie sicher, dass ich Ihre Kontaktdaten habe, ehe sie Hogwarts verlassen, ja?"

Der junge Zauberer trug einen Ausdruck des Erstaunens, als sei das abgesagte Weihnachten gerade wieder aktiviert worden. „Und das Gold, das ich genommen habe?", fragte er, als sei dies für ihn der einzige Haken bei der Sache.

„Denken Sie nicht mehr daran. Tatsächlich werden Sie noch weitere Zahlungen von der Zeitschrift erhalten, die Ihr Material veröffentlichen wird."

Creevey strahlte noch mehr. „Meine Güte!", hauchte er. „Aber wa ist mit diesem Bozo-Typen und Rita Skeeter?"

Severus lächelte eisig. „Überlassen Sie das mir."

~oo0oo~

Als Severus in die Große Halle zum Abendessen ging, hatte Hermione ihn beinahe aufgegeben. Sie hatte den ganzen Nachmittag damit verbracht, auf sein Erscheinen zu warten, und sich mit dem Gedanken gequält, warum er sich nach ihrem Kuss in den Ställen von ihr fernhielt. Hatte sie ihn gekränkt? Hatte er beschlossen, dass sie der Mühe nicht wert war?

Er nahm seinen Platz ein, erkundigte sich höflich, womit sie sich am Nachmittag unterhalten hatte und fuhr fort, als sei nichts Ungewöhnliches passiert – als sei er nicht nahe daran gewesen, sie zu erobern, um sie dann ohne ein Wort zu verlassen. Sie war so aufgebracht, dass sie kaum esen konnte. Und es war für ihren Gemütszustand keineswegs hilfreich zu sehen, wie Lucius und Leticia weitermachten, als seien sie allein. Sie widerstand dem Drang, ihnen zu empfehlen, sich ein Zimmer zu suchen.

Die Damen überließen die Herren ihrem Portwein, und Hermione war nicht in der Lage, im Salon herumzulungern, Handarbeiten zu bewundern und mittelmäßigem Klavierspiel zuzuhören. Sie ging in den Rosengarten hinaus und setzte sich auf eine Bank, starrte auf den Erdboden und versuchte, ihre Gedanken zu ordnen. Nach wie ihr schien sehr kurzer Zeit erblickte sie unbeweglich stehende, schwarze Stiefel auf dem Pfad. Sie sah in Severus' Gesicht hinauf und erhob sich, weil sie nicht wollte, dass er über ihr stand.

„Sag mit, worüber du traurig bist, Milady", sagte er.

Sie wandte ihr Gesicht ab. „_Nenn _mich nicht so!"

Er antwortete ihr nicht, daher nahm sie sich nach einem Moment zusammen und sprach weiter.

„Wo warst du heute Nachmittag?"

„Ich war in meinem Büro."

Sie warf einen Blick auf sein Gesicht. „Was kann dich wohl den ganzen Nachmittag aufgehalten haben? Unsere Gäste waren …"

Er fiel ihr ins Wort. „Ich habe gearbeitet. Warum fragst du?"

Dies war ihr vernünftiger vorgekommen, als es nur durch den Kopf gerattert war. „Weil ich mich um dich gesorgt habe … Ich wusste nicht, wohin du verschwunden warst. Und du sagtest, wir seien Partner! Für Hogwarts, meine ich."

In seinen Augen lag etwas, das an Heiterkeit grenzte, aber sein Ton war ziemlich nüchtern, als er antwortete. „Miss Granger, Sie von allen Menschen sollten verstehen, wie es ist, auf etwas konzentriert zu bleiben und es ordentlich zu erledigen, egal, was andere von Ihnen erwarten mögen."

Hermione biss sich auf die Lippe und fühlte sich gedemütigt. Lieber Himmel, sie hörte sich wie eine vernachlässigte Freundin an! Wie viele Male hatte Ron bei ihr wegen ihrer Arbeit gequengelt – und wie oft hatte sie mit fast denselben Worten geantwortet, die Severus gerade gebraucht hatte?

Er bot ihr seinen Arm. „Die Schauspieler werden als Nächstes ihre Vorstellung geben. Sollen wir unsere Plätze einnehmen?"

~oo0oo~

Eine goldene Bühne, die eigens für diese Gelegenheit geschaffen worden war, befand sich an einem Ende der Großen Halle. Auf den Sitzen, die wie in einem echten Theater in Reihen angeordnet standen, waren Programmhefte ausgelegt.

_Ein Mitsommernachtstraum  
von William Shakespeare_

_Mitwirkende_

THESEUS, Herzog von Athen – Lucius Malfoy  
HIPPOLYTA, Königin der Amazonen, mit Theseus verlobt – Leticia Mortelle  
EGEUS, Vater von Hermia – Fortescue Parkinson  
LYSANDER – Finbar Quigley  
PHILOSTRATE, Theseus' Zeremonienmeister – Horace Slughorn  
HERMIA, Tochter von Egeus – Penelope Clearwater  
HELENA – Gabrielle Delacour  
QUINCE, ein Zimmermann – George Weasley  
SNUG, ein Schreiner – Luna Lovegood  
BOTTOM, ein Weber – Ronald Weasley  
FLUTE, ein Blasebalgflicker – Romilda Vane  
SNOUT, ein Kesselflicker – Viktor Krum  
STARVELING, ein Schneider – Pansy Parkinson  
OBERON, König der Feen – Arthur Weasley  
TITANIA, Königin der Feen – Molly Weasley  
PUCK oder Robin Goodfellow – Draco Malfoy  
Begleitende Feen – Lavender Brown, Parvati Patil, Padma Patil

Harry ließ sich in den Sessel neben Hermione gleiten, Blaise Zabinis äußerst gewahr, der in der ersten Reihe lümmelte und groß und reich und attraktiv aussah. An diesem Nachmittag hatten Harry und Draco genau wie bereits die ganze Woche Federball gespielt, aber dass Zabini herumsaß und fiese Bemerkungen machte, verdarb Harry die Freude daran. Draco schien Harry wie immer um sich haben zu wollen, aber Harry hatte Zabini ein paarmal auch mit Draco gesehen, einmal in der Eingangshalle, und ein anderes Mal im Rosengarten. Beide Male hatten sie dicht beieinander gestanden, und Zabini hatte gesprochen, während Draco zu Boden starrte.

Harry wusste nicht, was er deshalb tun sollte. Vielleicht hatte Draco nur mit ihm geschäkert – vielleicht war es ihm nicht ernst gewesen, als er und Harry sich geküsst hatten –, möglicherweise hatte Draco nur darauf gewartet, dass Zabini zu ihm zurückkam.

Daran zu denken, weckte in Harry den Wunsch, auf etwas einzuschlagen.

Tausende von Kerzen, die über der provisorischen Bühne schwebten, wurden alle auf einmal entzündet, und gleichzeitig verloschen die Kerzen über dem Zuschauerraum. In prachtvoller Elisabethanischer Kleidung betrat Lucius Malfoy mit Leticia Mortelle und Pansy Parkinsons Vater die Bühne. Harry versuchte, sich auf die Worte zu konzentrieren, die sie sprachen, aber es war … nun, es war _Shakespeare_.

Er schaute zu Hermione hinüber, um zu sehen, ob sie den gleichen Rückblendeeffekt in die Grundschulzeit erlebte, aber mit ihr schien etwas völlig anderes vorzugehen. Sie sah Severus _verliebt _an, und obwohl Severus ihren Blick nicht erwiderte (Harry war nicht sicher, ob er einen verliebten Blick auf Severus' mürrischem Gesicht ertragen konnte), _hielt _er ihre Hand, und Harry fand dies fast genauso schlimm.

Er seufzte. Dies würde ein verdammt langes Stück werden.

Aber trotz allem begannen seine Ohren, den Sprachrhythmus aufzunehmen, und daher konnte er der Geschichte folgen. Es war schon lustig, Leute wie Neville und Fin, die er kannte, in Strumpfhosen zu sehen – und dann hatte Puck, der Hofnarr, seinen Auftritt, und Harrys Herz verkrampfte sich in seiner Brust. Draco strahlte wie das Sternbild, nach dem er benannt war, und Harry konnte die Augen nicht von ihm abwenden.

Insgesamt machten die Schauspieler ihre Sache gut, und Harry war von der Geschichte gefangen. Als Draco nach vorn trat, um Pucks letzten Text zu sprechen, spürte Harry einen riesigen Klumpen in seiner Kehle aufsteigen, der sich ganz ähnlich wie abends zuvor an Dobbys Grab anfühlte. Aber dieses Gefühl hatte nichts mit Trauer zu tun und alles mit …

Die Zuschauer reagierten mit donnerndem Applaus, und nach den Verbeugungen und Vorhängen mischten sich die Schauspieler unter das Publikum, um zu plaudern. Harry schlängelte sich durch das Gedränge und glitt mit der Eleganz eines Athleten durch die Menschenmenge, ohne dabei zu physischen Mitteln greifen zu müssen. Draco posierte vor der Waldkulisse, während Dennis Creevey ein Foto schoss, aber Draco schien sich Harrys Nahen voll bewusst zu sein, und als Harry auf die Bühne sprang, hatte sich Draco schon ihm zugewandt.

„Nun, Potter?", fragte er, und Unsicherheit hielt sich unter der Malfoy-Arroganz verborgen.

„Du warst großartig, du dämlicher Schwachkopf", sagte Harry, aber er blieb nicht stehen. „Du warst großartig, und ich …"

Dann erstarben ihm die Worte auf der Zunge, und er hielt inne und starrte hilflos auf den schönen, unerreichbaren Mann, den er für sich haben wollte.

Draco schien seine Gedanken zu lesen, denn er überwand den Rest des Abstands zwischen ihnen, und sie umarmten sich.

„Yeah", sagte Draco und legte eine Hand um Harrys Nacken. „Yeah, ich auch."

~oo0oo~

Leticia, prachtvoll in ihrem Königin-der-Amazonen-Kostüm gekleidet, hing an Lucius' Arm und nahm die Glückwünsche ihrer Mitgäste entgegen. Sie sah, was mit Harry und Draco geschah, und beobachtete sie mit spekulativem Blick. Es würde keinen besseren Zeitpunkt geben, um zu einer Klärung zwischen ihrem Geliebten und seinem Sohn zu kommen. Mit einem Nicken und einem Lächeln an die Gratulanten lenkte sie Lucius' Aufmerksamkeit auf die sich umarmenden Zauberer auf der Bühne.

Lucius schien zur Salzsäule erstarrt. Er murmelte, „Sind sie dabei …?"

„Sich zu küssen? Ja", antwortete Leticia. „Komm mit, Liebling." Sie führte ihn in Dracos Richtung, und er folgte.

Dann sprang Blaise Zabini wieder auf die Bühne und legte eine Hand auf Harrys Schulter. „Es ist mir egal, wie viele Dunkle Lords du getötet hast, Potter. Nimm deine Hände von meinem Mann."

Draco wandte den Blick nicht einmal von Harrys Gesicht ab, während er Blaises Hand fortstieß. „Geh weg, Blaise. Ich habe es dir gesagt: Wir sind fertig miteinander."

Blaise zog an Dracos grünem Trikot und warf sich zwischen Draco und Harry. Dort stellte er fest, dass er entlang des berühmten Phönixfeder-Zauberstabs sah, mit dem ein sehr selbstsicheres grünes Augenpaar auf ihn zielte.

Leticia, die darauf vorbereitet war, Hilfestellung zu leisten, lockerte den Griff auf ihren eigenen Zauberstab; offensichtlich benötigte Harry keine Hilfe.

Aber Lucius schien anderer Meinung zu sein, denn er nahm Blaise am Arm. „Es würde mir überhaupt nicht gefallen, wenn ich deiner Mutter den Grund für dein Ableben erklären müsste", sagte er ruhig. „Ich glaube, du verbringst am besten die Nacht im Manor, und morgen kannst du … anderswohin flohen."

Blaise sah rebellisch aus, aber Lucius verstärkte einfach seinen Griff auf den Arm des jüngeren Zauberer. Blaise sah hilfesuchend zu Draco, aber Draco achtete nicht auf ihn, denn er war viel zu beschäftigt damit, Harry das Haar aus den Augen zu streichen.

„Du hast den Mann gehört, Zabini", sagte Harry, den Zauberstab noch immer im Anschlag. „Geh weg. Es ist vorbei."

Lucius lächelte Leticia entschuldigend zu, als er losging, um Zabini aus dem Raum zu begleiten, aber es bestand kein Grund zur Sorge. Sie war höcht zufrieden mit seiner öffentlichen Zurschaustellung von Unterstützung für seinen Sohn.

Heute Abend würde sie dasein, um ihn zuzudecken.

~oo0oo~

Direkt nach dem Ende des Stücks brachte Severus Hermione nach oben. Es war ein verdammt langer Tag gewesen, und er fühlte sich zerschlagen. Er konnte keinen weiteren Moment irgendjemandes Gesellschaft ertragen außer ihrer.

Ihr Groll seiner Vernachlässigung am Nachmittag wegen hatte ihm geschmeichelt, und ihre Einwände, dieselbe Behandlung zu erleben, die sie Weasley hatte angedeihen lassen, waren fast amüsant. Sie _hatte_ es jedoch verstanden, als er es ihr erklärt hatte; das hatte er klar erkannt. Dass er ihre Hand hielt, als die Lichter ausgingen, hatte sie ein wenig beruhigt – aber dies war für keinen von ihnen zufriedenstellend genug, und er wusste es.

Sie standen vor ihrer Tür, und sie legte ihre Hände an seine Brust.

„Komm herein", sagte sie.

Weiter unten im Korridor näherten sich Weasley und Romilda Vane, kicherten miteinander und verschwanden schnell durch ihre Tür.

Severus berührte Hermiones volle Unterlippe leicht, strich mit dem Daumen darüber und erinnerte sich an ihre Struktur, als er sie zwischen seine Zähne gesaugt und sanft zugebissen hatte.

„Du hast nach Stachelbeeren geschmeckt", sagte er und beobachtete, wie ihre Pupillen sich weiteten. Er wusste, dass sie erregt war und spürte eine korrespondierende Hitze.

„Ich … ich habe sie zum Frühstück gegessen, weißt du noch?", fragte sie mit gepresster Stimme.

Ein Klang von Stimmen, die einen fast ärgerlichenTonfall hatten, kam vom Ende des Korridors, und dann waren Draco und Potter an seiner Tür und rangen mit Ellenbogen, Nasenstübern und Verzweiflung um Dominanz. Potter schaffte es, die Tür zu öffnen und schnappte Draco an seinem Narrenkostüm, schob ihn ins Zimmer und knallte die Tür hinter sich zu. Draco würde sich morgen von Potter Kleidung borgen müssen, falls er sich am Morgen in etwas anderem als den zerrissenen Narren-Strumpfhosen in sein Zimmer zurückschleichen wollte.

Hermione fasste seine Rockaufschläge und schüttelte sie. „Lass mich auf diesem Gang nicht die Einzige sein, die heute Nacht alleine schläft", flüsterte sie.

Er löste ihre Finger von seinem Rock und hob sie zu seinem Gesicht; sie strich mit zarten Fingerspitzen über seine kratzige Wange, die wieder eine Rasur nötig hatte. Er schloss die Augen und erlaubte sich selbst, ihre Berührung zu fühlen. Dann öffnete er wieder die Augen und sah auf sie hinab. Sie strich ihm das Haar aus der Stirn.

„Du bist nicht die Einzige auf diesem Flur, die allein schläft", sagte er zärtlich. „Ich schlafe hier auch, weißt du noch?"

Er küsste ihre Hand, dann ihre Handfläche und schließlich den Puls an ihrem Handgelenk. „Gute Nacht, Hermione", murmelte er. „Bitte geh hinein."

Sie stieß den Atem aus, und er sah den Schmerz in ihren Augen. „Ich verstehe dich nicht", sagte sie traurig.

„Dann sind wir schon zu zweit, Milady."

Er griff hinter sich und drehte den Türknopf. Die Tür öffnete sich, und er trat von ihr zurück. Mit einer Verbeugung wandte er sich von ihr ab und ging die paar Schritte zu seiner dunklen Schlafzimmertür.


	26. Chapter 26

**Kapitel 20a**

Samstag, 10. August 2002, Mitternacht bis zum Frühstück

„Severus?"

Hermione lag klein zusammengerollt an der hinteren Seite ihres Bettes, die Stirn an die Wand gepresst. Es war fast eine halbe Stunde vergangen, seit er sie verlassen hatte, und obwohl sie es versuchte, konnte sie die Sehnsucht nicht loslassen, bei ihm zu _sein_. Sie fühlte sich wie ein Bündel schmählichen Bedürfnisses, dann warf sie den Zauber und sagte seinen Namen.

„Ja, Milady?"

Seine Antwort kam sofort, fast, als habe er auf sie gewartet. Wenn er in seinem Zimmer saß und sie genauso dringend wollte wie sie ihn, warum war er dann nicht _hier_? Es ergab für sie keinen Sinn.

„Ich kann nicht schlafen", sagte sie.

„Es scheint, wir haben ein Leiden miteinander gemein."

Seine Stimme war tief und markant, warm und einladend in einer Weise, die ihm anscheinend nicht möglich war, wenn er mit ihr im selben Zimmer stand. Der volle Bariton war nicht wie Öl auf aufgewühltem Wasser; er war wie Zunder auf dem tosenden Feuer ihres Begehrens.

Hermione schloss die Augen und klopfte mit der Stirn gegen die Wand. „Du hättest hereinkommen können", sagte sie so leise, dass sie nicht sicher war, ob sie wollte, dass er sie hören sollte oder nicht.

Aber er behielt die ärgerliche Angewohnheit bei, Dinge zu hören, die man vor sich hin murmelte, wie es jeder Lehrer einer weiterführenden Schule konnte, der etwas auf sich hielt.

„Hereinkommen ist der leichte Teil", antwortete er, und seine Worte klangen ebenfalls, als ob er nur halbherzig wünschte, dass sie sie hörte. „Wieder zu gehen – das ist etwas ganz anderes."

Unmerklich erregt und von seinen Worten angespornt, verstärkte sich ihr innerer Schmerz. Mit geschlossenen Augen badete sie im Timbre seiner Stimme und bewegte langsam ihren Kopf von einer Seite auf die andere, während sie gegen die Wand drückte, als könne sie sich durch deren Dichtigkeit in seine Arme schieben.

„Du … du wolltest bei mir bleiben?", fragte sie.

Er brauchte so lange, um zu antworten, dass sie die Hoffnung auf eine Antwort fast aufgegeben hatte. War er während ihres Gesprächs weggegangen? Schlafen gegangen? War ihm dieser dünne Faden ihrer Verbindung so viel weniger wichtig als ihr?

„Könnten wir … von etwas anderem sprechen?"

Er hörte sich zögerlich an – sogar schüchtern –, und sie spürte, dass er ihr antworten würde, wenn sie auf der Frage bestand. Tatsächlich bat er um Gnade, und als ihr dies klar wurde, war die Emotion, die jede einzelne ihrer Synapsen flutete, wie eine sinnverstärkende Droge. Sie hatte ihn fest in der Hand. Wie sollte sie weitermachen?

„Erzähl mir mehr über Apollyon", sagte sie.

Auf der anderen Seite war ein leichtes Klopfen, und Hermione fragte sich, ob er ebenfalls seinen Kopf gegen die Wand drückte.

„Apollyon ist diese Woche stolzer Papa geworden …"

~oo0oo~

Mit einem Hauch von Nostalgie zog Hermione ihr Reitkleid an, denn heute würde sie es zum letzten Mal tragen –, heute war das letzte Mal, dass sie an der Seite von Severus Snape reiten würde. Dieser Tag würde voller letzter Male sein, die im großen Ball gipfelten, dem Höhepunkt der Regency-Woche. Morgen würden alle ihre Regencykostüme wegpacken, ihre modernen Sachen anziehen und in ihren Alltag zurückkehren.

In der Nacht zuvor hatte sie sich mit Severus unterhalten, bis sein seidenweicher Tonfall sie ins Land der Träume gelullt hatte – mit Träumen, in denen er die Hauptrolle spielte. Sie hätte sich verlegen fühlen können, dass sie mitten in ihrer Unterhaltung eingeschlafen war, aber das traf nicht zu. Sie wusste, er wollte, dass sie schlief. Sie war sich mehr als sicher, dass sie in dieser Woche einen der wichtigsten Freunde ihres Lebens gewonnen hatte, und sie hatte keine Zweifel, dass er ihre Gefühle erwiderte.

Aber wollte er … wollte er sie so, wie sie ihn wollte? _Keine Liebe_, schalt sie ihre innere Stimme. _Es ist viel zu früh für Liebe._

Nicht, dass die Stimme in ihrem Kopf ihr viel Aufmerksamkeit gewidmet hätte.

Sie nahm ihren Reithut in die Hand – denjenigen, den ihr Severus am Tag zuvor vom Kopf gerissen hatte –, steckte ihn fest und murmelte dabei einen kleinen Zauber, um die Feder zu glätten, die durch seine rüde Behandlung zerknautscht worden war.

„Gute Jagd", murmelte sie ihrem Spiegelbild zu und ignorierte die Antwort des Spiegels, „Gute Jagd für Sie, Miss!"

~oo0oo~

Harry erwachte mit einem weiteren Körper in seinem Bett, und einen Moment lang war er verwirrt und alarmiert. Er war es nicht gewohnt, seinen Schlafplatz mit einer anderen Person zu teilen. Aber eine Überprüfung bestätigte, dass es keinen Grund zur Sorge gab. Sein Bettgenosse war Draco Malfoy, sein unwahrscheinlich zärtlicher Liebhaber.

Liebhaber.

Harry schluckte. In der vergangenen Nacht hatte er sich von seinen Gefühlen überwältigen lassen, und nun würde sich die Neuigkeit vom homosexuellen Harry Potter überall in der Zaubererwelt verbreiten. Diese Möglichkeit hatte er jahrelang gefürchtet – hatte vorgegeben, jemand anders zu sein, um dies zu vermeiden –, und jetzt stellte er fest, dass es ihm egal war. Er war glücklich, und der Preis, den er dafür zahlte, war seiner Meinung nach nicht zu hoch.

„Wenn du einen Funken Anstand in den Knochen hättest, würdest du weiterschlafen", murmelte Draco, ohne die Augen zu öffnen.

Harry hob sich auf einen Ellenbogen, um in Dracos Gesicht hinunterzusehen. Die engelhafte Schönheit hatte ihn immer irritiert, und jetzt verstand er den Grund. „Du hattest letzte Nacht keine Einwände, was meine Knochen betrifft", murmelte er und senkte sein Gesicht an Dracos Hals, wo er den Duft des anderen Mannes tief einatmete.

Draco rollte sich herum, drückte ihn nieder und setzte sich rittlings auf seinen Bauch. „Ich hatte noch keine ausreichende Gelegenheit, alle deine Knochen in Augenschein zu nehmen", sagte er. „Ich lasse es dich wissen, wenn ich damit fertig bin."

Harry starrte zu dem straffen, fitten Körper hinauf. „Du bist verdammt schön", konnte er nur herausbringen.

Draco grinste, und eine verspielte Seite blitzte auf, die Harry nie zuvor gesehen hatte. „Ja, aber ich will dich so oder so", lachte er.

Wie in der Nacht zuvor entstand ein Gerangel, das fast nahtlos in Liebesspiel überging. Danach lag Harry verschwitzt und erschöpft auf seinem Kissen und rang um Atem. Draco strich mit einem Finger über seine Wange.

„Wir müssen Quidditch spielen", sagte er mit recht verträumtem Tonfall.

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Hermione sagte, das ginge nicht – sagte, es würde die Atmosphäre ruinieren."

Draco setzte sich abrupt auf. „Quatsch", sagte er. „Zauberer spielen seit dem vierzehnten Jahrhundert Quidditch. Du kannst darauf wetten, dass die Regencykerle gespielt haben – und dass sie außerdem auf die Spiele gewettet haben."

Der Blonde kletterte vom Bett und hob sein zerknautschtes Hofnarrenkostüm auf. „Wie soll ich in diesem Ding in mein Zimmer zurückkommen?"

Harry zwang sich selbst von seinem bequemen Kissen hoch, hob seinen Morgenmantel auf und warf ihn Draco zu. „Leih dir den", sagte er.

Draco betrachtete das Kleidungsstück abschätzig.

„Es ist keine Seide, okay?" sagte Harry gereizt. „Ich habe nicht so einen protzigen Geschmack wie du, Frettchen."

Draco warf sich den Morgenmantel über. „Das ist offensichtlich, Potter."

Harry machte eine rüde Geste mit der Hand, und Draco sprang ihn mit einem Satz zu einem vertikalen Ringkampf an. Dann küssten sie sich und standen schließlich Stirn an Stirn da.

„Wann werden wir jemals wieder die Chance haben, mit Krum und Fin Quidditch zu spielen?", murmelte Draco.

Harry wirbelte davon und schnappte seine Duschsachen. „Ich erzähle es Ron", versprach er. „Meinst du, wir können genügend Leute für zwei komplette Mannschaften zusammentrommeln?"

Draco grinste. „Du bist schlauer, als du aussiehst, Potter. Ich wusste, du würdest meiner Meinung sein."

~oo0oo~

Severus öffnete die Stalltür und ließ Hermione den Vortritt nach innen. Persephone wieherte ihnen leise zu, und Severus nahm sie am Halfter, während er beruhigend zu ihr sprach. Hermione zog einen sorgfältig halbierten Apfel aus ihrer Tasche und bot ihn der Zuchstute auf der flachen Handfläche an.

Severus lachte. „Du hast das Kernhaus herausgeschnitten, um ein Pferd zu füttern?", fragte er.

Hermione streichelte den kastanienbraunen Hals der Stute. „Glaub nicht, dass ich nicht bemerke, wenn du dich über mich lustig machst", sagte sie ernsthaft.

„Mea culpa", murmelte er, und sie sah mit ihren schmelzenden braunen Augen zu ihm auf.

_Küss sie_, drängte seine innere Stimme.

Severus unterdrückte den Gedanken und trat von Hermione weg, um vor dem Fohlen in die Hocke zu gehen, das hinter seiner Mutter hervorspähte. „Dies ist Apollyons Tochter", sagte er und sah in die Augen des Stutfohlens.

Hermione kniete sich neben ihn in das saubere Stroh und war vor Bewunderung hingerissen. „Sie ist perfekt", flüsterte sie.

Severus beobachtete das Gesicht der Hexe, während sie das Stutfohlen betrachtete, und ließ zu, dass er nur den Augenblick genoss, ohne zu versuchen, seiner Begleitung vier oder fünf Schritte voraus zu sein. Schließlich war sie im Grunde genommen kein Feind. Sie war ein Freund – der erste neue Freund, den er in seinem ganzen erwachsenen Leben gewonnen hatte –, und die Tatsache, dass sie eine begehrenswerte Frau war, war nicht ihr Fehler. Er durfte es ihr nicht ankreiden, dass sich an ihrer Seite aufzuhalten ihn wünschen ließ …

„Severus?"

Er schubste sich selbst auf seiner Tagträumerei. „Entschuldigung", sagte er. „Was hast du gesagt?"

„Wie heißt das Fohlen?"

Er richtete sich auf, da er glaubte, wenn er sich nicht auf gleicher Höhe mit Hermione befand – nicht Auge in Auge –, würde er sich nicht genötigt fühlen, die Arme um sie zu legen. Um die Sicherheitszone zu vergrößern, ging er um das Fohlen herum und brachte das Pferdchen direkt zwischen sie.

„Ich habe noch nicht beschlossen, wie ich sie nennen werde", sagte er, verschränkte die Arme über der Brust und dachte nach. „Sag, welche ist deine weibliche Lieblingsfigur bei Jane Austen?"

Hermione schien überrascht. „Ich … ich weiß nicht. Darüber müsste ich nachdenken."

Er nickte weise. „Lass dir Zeit. Meine Lieblingsfigur ist Colonel Brandon, und so kann ich sie nicht nennen – vielleicht werde ich den Namen nehmen, wenn Apollyon ein Hengstfohlen zeugt."

Hermione lachte. „Ich verstehe dein Dilemma", antwortete sie. „Aber ich kann deinem Pferd keinen Namen geben – sie muss ziemlich wertvoll sein."

Er betrachtete die Frau und das kleine schwarze Stutfohlen. „Ich frage nur nach deinen Ideen", versicherte er ihr. „Und ich werde dieses kleine Mädchen nicht verkaufen – nicht, ehe sie ausgewachsen ist, und ich sehen kann, ob sie mein Gewicht tragen kann. Ich sehe dafür gute Chancen, denn ihre Mutter und ihr Vater sind beide von guter Statur." Er streckte eine Hand aus, um sie auf den Hals des Fohlens zu legen, und sie sah ihn vertrauensvoll an; sie gewöhnte sich bereits an den Anblick und den Klang dieses bestimmten Menschen. „Sie wird langsam erzogen und als Jagdpferd ausgebildet werden."

Hermione lächelte ihn an und streckte einladend eine behandschuhte Hand aus, ihr zu helfen. Er half ihr auf und widerstand dem Drang, das Stroh abzuklopfen, das an ihrem Rock hing.

„Es ist schwierig, sich vorzustellen, dass etwas so Winziges eines Tages so groß sein wird wie diese hübsche Lady", sagte sie und tätschelte Persephone noch einmal. „Aber wir sollten am besten jetzt unseren Ritt machen", fügte sie hinzu und mied seine Augen, „wenn wir rechtzeitig zum Frühstück wieder im Schloss sein wollen."

„Wie du meinst, Milady", gab er zurück, und sie nahm seinen Arm, um in den Hof hinauszugehen, wo Apollyon und Firefly gesattelt sie erwarteten.

Die Stallelfen waren an die Ritte des Schulleiters mit der Dame bereits gewöhnt, denn sie machten keine Anstalten, Hilfestellung zu leisten. Severus verschränkte seine Hände ineinander, um Hermiones gestiefelten Fuß zu halten, und hob sie in den Sattel, sehr zufrieden damit zu sehen, wie sie sich auf dem Pferd zurechtsetzte. Wie würde sie in Reithosen zurechtkommen, wenn sie wie eine moderne Reiterin rittlings zu Pferd saß? Würde er die Gelegenheit bekommen, es herauszufinden?

Fast dachte er, er würde im Sattel ohne Hermione an seiner Seite nie wieder glücklich sein, und der Gedanke verursachte ihm Bauchkrämpfe wie ein bösartiger Wurm.

Nein, er würde nicht darüber nachdenken – nicht jetzt, wenn das Gras noch taufeucht war, der Himmel blau wie ein Traum aus Kindertagen und die Frau seiner … wildesten Fantasien seine Begleitung erwartete.

_Verteufele sie nicht!, _forderte sein innerer, liebeskranker Teenager wütend.

Er schob die verwirrenden Gedanken beiseite, schwang sich in den Sattel und genoss wie immer den tanzenden Araber unter sich. Er brauchte einen Moment, um sein Pferd zur Ruhe zu bringen, dann wandte er sich Hermione zu. Der Ausdruck, den er auf ihrem Gesicht erblickte, traf ihn wie ein körperlicher Schlag. Ihre emotionale Reaktion war genauso heftig wie diejenige, die sie in ihm auslöste.

Verdammt sei diese Frau – welches Recht hatte sie, so verflucht perfekt zu sein?

Er sprach nicht wieder, sondern ritt Seite an Seite mit seiner Gefährtin los in die Weite der Felder, und das Verständnis zwischen ihnen war zu tief für bloße Worte.


	27. Chapter 27

**Kapitel 20b**

Sonntag, 11. August 2002,  
Frühstück bis Mittagessen

Am Samstagmorgen erschienen Lucius und Leticia wieder nicht zum Frühstück, und Severus konnte über ihren Verbleib und ihre wahrscheinlichen Aktivitäten nur Vermutungen anstellen. Die These erfüllte ihn in einem gewissen Maß an Ärger. Leticia Mortelle hatte Lucius zu einem langen Eiertanz gezwungen, während Hermione Severus gegenüber nichts als Akzeptanz gezeigt hatte – sogar Ermutigung –, warum also sollte Lucius die Früchte seiner Bemühungen genießen, während Severus in solch einem Zustand von Unzufriedenheit schmorte?

Nach dem Frühstück strömten die meisten Gäste zu Minerva McGonagalls Tanzunterricht zur Vorbereitung des großen Balls am Abend, aber Severus wußte nichts mit sich anzufangen. Am Abend zuvor hatte Fortescue Parkinson nach dem Schauspiel einen schweren Anfall von Verdauungsstörungen erlitten – der Dummkopf hätte wissen müssen, dass er nicht alleine eine ganze Flasche Portwein trinken konnte –, und Hermione hatte darauf bestanden, ihn im Krankenflügel besuchen zu gehen, wo der ältere Zauberer unter Poppy Pomfreys geradliniger Fürsorge dahinsiechte. Severus schwänzte den Besuch; er mochte den Mann nicht, der ein heimlicher Unterstützer des Dunklen Lords gewesen war. Zu dumm, dass Pomfrey nicht einige echte Regencymittel bei Parkinson anwenden konnte, zum Beispiel Aderlass – oder vielleicht sogar Blutegel.

Stattdessen spazierte er in Lucius' Fechtklassenraum, um seinen Freund vorzufinden, der – zweifellos voller Bewunderung – mit seinem Spiegelbild im langen Spiegel an der gegenüberliegenden Wand focht. Lucius wandte sich um, als er Severus sah, hob einen Degen auf und hielt ihn ihm hin. Automatisch nahm Severus die Waffe in die Hand, während seine Finger prüften, was seine Augen bereits gesehen hatten: Die Spitze des Fechtdegens war mit einer Knospe* bedeckt.

„Guten Morgen!", sagte Lucius, und Severus musste zugeben, dass sein Freund bestens aussah.

„Wie hast du es geschafft, dich von Professor Mortelle loszureißen?", fragte er sardonisch. „Solltest du nicht für die Sprache der Fächer Modell stehen?"

Lucius grinste. „Jeder von uns muss seinen letzten Unterricht abhalten, aber wir werden uns beim Mittagessen wieder sehen." Er ging in Duellpose. „Es ist mindestens ein Jahr her, seit wir zuletzt gefochten haben, Severus. Magst du es ausprobieren?"

Severus schüttelte den Kopf und legte den Degen wieder auf den Tisch zu den übrigen Floretten. „Heute nicht", antwortete er.

Lucius wandte sich wieder seinem Spiegelbild zu und übte einen Stoß mit Ausfall. „Heute würde ich Hackfleisch aus dir machen, mein Freund ", sagte er. „Sie hat 'ja' gesagt, weißt du."

Severus hob eine Augenbraue. „Wann findet das glückliche Ereignis statt?"

„Wir werden an Weihnachten heiraten. Leticia möchte eine formelle Hochzeit – und weshalb sollte sie dies nicht haben? Es wird ihre erste – ihre _einzige _– Hochzeit sein."

Lucius wirbelte wieder herum, und die Leichtigkeit seines Herzens machte ihn leichtfüßig. Da Severus sich daran erinnerte, wie niedergeschlagen sein Freund gewesen war, als Narcissa ihn verlassen hatte, konnte er ihm sein Glück nicht missgönnen – aber er konnte ihn darum beneiden, oder?

„Allerdings muss ich dich um einen Gefallen bitten", sagte Lucius und legte sein Florett auf den Tisch.

„Nein, ich werde es Draco nicht an deiner Stelle erzählen", schnappte Severus.

„Draco weiß bereits Bescheid", antwortete Lucius und sah ein wenig verletzt aus. „Ich habe ihn heute Morgen getroffen, um ihn zu informieren, dass der junge Zabini ohne Aufhebens abgereist ist. Dabei habe ich es ihm mitgeteilt, und er hat sich für mich gefreut."

Diese Neuigkeit musste Severus beeindrucken. „Ich bewundere deinen Mut", sagte er trocken.

„Der Gefallen betrifft Miss Granger", fuhr Lucius fort, und Severus warf ihm einen düsteren Blick zu.

„Ich bin nicht in Stimmung, um mir deine impertinenten Bemerkungen über Hermione anzuhören", warnte er.

Jetzt war es an Lucius, die Brauen über seinen neugierigen grauen Augen hochzuziehen. „Du verstehst mich falsch, Severus. Draco und der junge Potter treffen sich nach dem Mittagessen mit den jungen Leuten zu einem Quidditchspiel – er bittet lediglich darum, dass du einen Weg findest, Miss Granger drinnen für ein paar Stunden beschäftigt zu halten."

Severus starrte ihn weiter dünnlippig an und wartete, welche weiteren Vorschläge Lucius hatte, um Hermione abzulenken, aber Lucius war klug genug, sich zurückzuhalten.

„Na gut", sagte Severus säuerlich. „Ich werde tun, was ich kann, um sie beschäftigt zu halten, aber ich verspreche nichts. Wenn sie einmal Lunte gerochen hat, wird es die Fähigkeiten von Merlin höchstselbst brauchen, um sie von dem abzubringen, was sie sich in den Kopf gesetzt hat."

Lucius breitete weit seine Arme aus. „Mehr kann ich von dir nicht verlangen, mein Alter." Nüchtern trat er ein Stück näher. „Du weißt, Severus, selbst für eine abgebrühte alte Seele wie mich ist es offensichtlich, dass das Mädchen in dich vernarrt ist. Du hast zugegeben, dass du sie bezaubernd findest. Welche Skrupel hindern dich daran, dich vollständig an ihr zu erfreuen?"

Severus holte tief Luft. „Meine abgebrühte alte Seele geht lästigerweise mit einem Gewissen einher, Lucius. Bei all ihrer Intelligenz und Reife ist sie ein Unschuldslamm. Sie hat keine Ahnung, wer ich bin oder was ich getan habe."

Mit zusammengekniffenen Augen sah Lucius ihn scharfsinnig an. Einen Moment lang überlegte er und sagte dann, „Ihre Seele, wenn man so will, mag unschuldig sein, aber du musst ihr ihre Lebenserfahrung zugutehalten. Niemand, der so lange wie sie vor dem Dunklen Lord untergetaucht gelebt hat – der Folter durch Bellatrix durchgestanden und überlebt hat –, kann gänzlich unerfahren mit den düstereren Aspekten der Welt sein."

Er trat einen Schritt näher und legte eine Hand auf Severus' Schulter, und Severus sah ihr Spiegelbild, zwei Regency-Herren im Gespräch.

„Du bist … lange Zeit alleine gewesen, Severus. Stoisch und aufopferungsvoll. Ich weiß, dass du seit dem Ende des Krieges mit dir selbst großzügiger umgegangen bist, aber meinst du nicht, dass es Zeit ist, den nächsten Schritt zu wagen? Zuzulassen, dass jemand dir nahe kommt, der dich liebt?" Sein Griff verstärkte sich, und seine Stimme gab seine tiefsten Gefühle preis. „Es ist das Risiko wert, mein bester Freund. Ein Gefängnis besteht aus mehr als nur vier Wänden – wir können unser eigenes entstehen lassen, indem wir Barrieren errichten zwischen uns und denen, die uns lieben."

Severus fühlte sich akut unbehaglich. Seit Jahren hatten er und Lucius offen miteinander gesprochen, daher war es nicht der die Gefühle betreffende Teil seiner Rede, der ihn beunruhigte. Nein, es war das Echo von Dumbledores Worten – der Gedanken, die ihn in den letzten paar Tagen gequält hatten –, die ihn dazu brachten, sich mit zu einem Hohnlächeln verzogenen Lippen zu entfernen.

„Ich wäre dir dankbar, wenn du dich um deine eigenen Angelegenheiten kümmerst", schnappte er.

Lucius sah bedauernd drein, aber er verbeugte sich und nahm es wie ein Gentleman hin. Dann hörten sie Geräusche von Gesprächen der Herren, die frisch aus McGonagalls Klauen kamen und zu ihrer letzten Fechtstunde eintrafen. Severus schlüpfte hinaus, während Lucius anderweitig beschäftigt war.

~oo0oo~

An diesem Morgen war Harry unter den Gästen umhergegangen und hatte die Nachricht vom heimlichen Quidditchmatch verbreitet. Prompt willigte George ein, in Harrys Team als Treiber zu spielen, und begann sofort mit der Annahme von Wetten.

„Vielleicht gewinne ich etwas von dem Gold zurück, das ich verloren habe, als Snape das Schachspiel gewonnen hat!", sagte er.

Der Einzige, den Harry nicht hatte finden können, war Neville. Wo zum Teufel steckte er? Harry traf jedoch in der Eingangshalle auf Gabrielle Delacour. Gabby ließ Neville nie zu weit außer Sicht. Sie trug einen warmen Schal um die Schultern geschlungen und war auf dem Weg zur Tür.

„Gabby!", rief Harry. „Warte!"

Sie drehte sich um, und ein Lächeln erhellte ihr hübsches Gesicht. Sie und Harry waren seit Jahren befreundet – seit er sie während des Trimagischen Turniers vom Grund des Sees gerettet hatte.

„Hi, Harry!", sagte sie und wartete auf ihn.

Er grinste sie an. „Hör zu, ich war auf der Suche Neville – weißt du, wo er ist?"

Gabby nickte feierlich. „Oh ja! Ich gehe jetzt hinunter, um mich mit ihm zu treffen. Er ist bei der Peitschenden Weide."

Harry blinzelte. „Was?", fragte er und dachte, er habe sie vielleicht missverstanden.

„Dorthin geht er, um Ruhe zu finden ", erklärte Gabby.

„Du kannst bei der Peitschenden Weide keine Ruhe finden", widersprach Harry. „Der verdammte Baum versucht jeden umzubringen, der in seine Nähe kommt." Ein Gedanke kam ihm. „Warte – benutzt er einen Stock, um auf diesen Knorren zu drücken, der ihn stillhalten lässt? Macht er so –"

Gabby schüttelte den Kopf. „Oh, nein! So ist es nicht, Harry. Die Weide schlägt niemals nach Neville. Schließlich versteht er ihre Schönheit, nicht wahr?"

Harry starrte das französische Mädchen an und ihm wurde klar, dass sie so sehr in Neville verliebt war, dass sie wahrscheinlich annahm, er könne Snape in einem Duell schlagen, die dreizehnte Anwendung für Drachenblut finden und außerdem eine Heilkur für Lycanthropie entdecken. Und das alles vor dem Abendessen.

„Ja", sagte er vage. „Ja, das stimmt wahrscheinlich. Hör zu, Gabby, könntest du ihm sagen, dass wir nach dem Mittagessen ein heimliches Quidditchmatch austragen? Wenn er zuschauen kommen möchte, soll er zum Feld herunterkommen. Und du bist auch eingeladen. Aber wir sagen es nicht Hermione. Okay?"

Gabby strahlte ihn an. „Ich werde es ihm sagen – wir kommen bestimmt!" Dann trat sie einen Schritt näher zu Harry, legte eine Hand auf seinen Arm und senkte ihre Stimme. „Du bist sein bester Freund, Harry", sagte sie.

Harry blinzelte. Er war Nevilles bester Freund? Warum wusste er das nicht?

Gabby fuhr fort, ohne zu wissen, dass sie etwas gesagt hatte, das Harry seltsam fand. „Nach der Regency-Woche werde ich ihn bitten, mit mir nach Hause zu kommen, um meine Eltern kennenzulernen."

Harry empfand daraufhin etwas Mitleid mit Neville. Die Eltern seiner Freundin kennenzulernen, war furchterregend, selbst für solch eine erhabene Person wie den Schlangenschlächter.

„Das ist großartig, Gabby", sagte er mit so viel Begeisterung, wie er nur aufbringen konnte. „Nun, jetzt muss ich Draco finden."

Er trat den Rückzug an, aber das Teil-Veelamädchen ließ ihn nicht gehen. „Du und Draco seid so hinreißend miteinander!", sprudelte sie hervor.

Harry entzog ihr seinen Arm und wandte sich zum Gehen. „Erm, danke", murmelte er, als er davoneilte.

~oo0oo~

Hermione entwischte Mr Parkinson, nachdem sie sich eine Stunde lang seine Klagen über seine Gesundheit angehört hatte. Laut ihrem Zeitplan sollte sie jetzt auf Malfoy Manor reiten, aber sie und Severus waren bereits früher geritten. Ihr letzter Ritt. Der Gedanke machte sie schrecklich traurig.

„Aber ich habe ihn immer noch für einen weiteren Tag", murmelte sie vor sich hin, während sie den Krankenflügel verließ. „Ich habe ihn für einen weiteren Tag, und ich werde das Beste daraus machen."

Wegen des Endes der Regency-Woche war ihr bereits nostalgisch zumute. Seit sie ein kleines Mädchen gewesen war, hatte sie immer Jane Austens Welt erleben wollen, und diese Woche war es, was diesem Traum jemals am nächsten kam. Sie war im Damensattel geritten, hatte die alten Tänze mit einem geheimnisvollen Partner getanzt, am Jagdfrühstück teilgenommen und den Bügeltrunk genommen, Bowls und Federball gespielt, schlechte Handarbeit gemacht und ihre heißgeliebten Regencykostüme getragen, ganz wie eine echte Dame des Regency es getan hätte. Darüber hinaus hatte dieses Projekt von ihr genug Gold eingebracht, um die finanziellen Defizite der Schule zu decken.

Und es war alles für Hogwarts gewesen, nicht wahr?

Sie biss sich auf die Lippe und wusste, dass dies nicht ganz stimmte. Es hatte ebenso aufgrund von Hermiones Wunsch stattgefunden, so zu tun, als befände sie in Regencyzeiten … und aufgrund ihrer aufblühenden Vorliebe für die Gesellschaft des unergründlichen Schulleiters.

Zu guter Letzt fand sie ihn in Professor Binns' Klassenzimmer. Der Geistprofessor dozierte über die Versuche des Muggelparlaments, die Schulden des Regenten zu bezahlen, und der Schulleiter hörte mit mürrischem Gesichtsausdruck zu. Als sie den Klassenraum betrat, sah Binns von seinen Notizen auf.

„Spät zum Unterricht, Miss Grangeworth?", fragte er mit einem missbilligenden Schnaufen.

Severus erhob sich und durchquerte den Raum zu ihr, und seine schwarzen Roben blähten sich. „Fahren Sie fort, Professor", sagte er. „Ich kümmere mich um die … Schülerin."

„Sehr gut, Schulleiter", sagte Binns und nahm seinen Vortrag genau an dem Punkt wieder auf, wo er ihn unterbrochen hatte.

Hermione konnte ein Kichern nicht unterdrücken, als Severus ihr in den Korridor folgte. „Ich bin ein wenig zu alt für eine Schülerin!", verwies sie.

Severus zuckte mit den Schultern. „Für alte Männer wie Binns und mich bist du ein bloßes Kind", informierte er sie.

Hermione ging nicht auf die Spöttelei ein, denn ihr brannte eine weitaus dringendere Frage auf der Zunge. „Warum trägst du Roben? Hast du deine Regencykleidung bereits abgelegt?" Sie versuchte, sich ihre Enttäuschung nicht anmerken zu lassen, aber es war schwierig.

Er schenkte ihr ein halbes Lächeln. „Sehen diese aus wie meine üblichen Roben?", fragte er sie. „Madam Malkin wäre beleidigt, dich das sagen zu hören."

Hermione betrachtete ihn genauer. Die Roben waren aus einem Stoff, der so weich schien, dass sie dem Drang nicht widerstehen konnte, ihn zu berühren. „Das sieht wie Wildleder aus", sagte sie, während sie seinen Ärmel streichelte.

Er grinste. „Ja, es fasst sich ziemlich weich an. Du kannst die Roben … ruhig streicheln."

Sihe kicherte wieder und inspizierte ihn näher. Genau genommen trug er ein einem Talar ähnliches Kleidungsstück über schwarzen Hosen und Stiefeln, und ein abnehmbares Cape hing von seinen Schultern, das für den Bauscheffekt sorgte. Die Ärmel waren mit üppigen, tief-schwarzen Tressen auf schwarzem Stoff eingefasst; sogar die Vielzahl von Knöpfen auf den Ärmeln war mit dem weichen Stoff bedeckt. Die Vorderseite des Talars zeigte einen tiefen, mit Tressen eingefassten V-Ausschnitt; zwei Knopfreihen verliefen über der Brust nach unten enger aufeinander zu.

„Diese wurden nach den Angaben von Drocksmore Mirthwent, Schulleiter von Hogwarts von 1796 bis 1824 geschneidert", sagte er. „Aufgrund der Sitzung des Schulbeirats heute Nachmittag wollte ich möglichst wie ein Schulleiter aussehen. Das Wort eines Menschen ist gewichtiger, wenn ein angemessenes … Auftreten es untermauert."

Mit einem Lächeln neigte Hermione den Kopf und erinnerte sich daran, wie er seinen Klassensaal mit genau dem Auftreten, von dem er sprach, beherrscht hatte. Dann nahm sie seinen Arm. „Nun, mein Nachmittagskleid wird deinen Roben nicht gerecht, aber wirst du dennoch beim Mittagessen bei mir sitzen?"

Er führte sie zu den Treppen. „Mein persönlicher Zeitplan sagt klar, dass ich deine Eskorte zum Mittagessen bin, Milady", informierte er sie.

Sie lachte wieder, denn sie liebte seine Schelmerei, und sie war entschlossen, jede Minute ihrer dahinschwindenden Zeit mit ihm zu genießen.

~oo0oo~

**Anmerkung der Übersetzerin:**

* Ein Florett ist ein als Übungswaffe entschärfter, mit einer Schutzkappe (franz. „Fleuret", dt. „Knospe") versehener Degen, von der sich der Name ableitet. Quelle: Wikipedia.


	28. Chapter 28

**Kapitel 20c**

Sonntag, 11. August 2002, Nachmittag

Nach dem Mittagessen ließ Severus seine Einladung vor seiner Beute baumeln in der Hoffnung, sie würde auf seine Pläne hereinfallen.

„In deinem Büro?" Hermione griff in ihr Ridikül und zog ein Bündel Notizen für ihre Präsentation für den Schulrat hervor. „Aber ich muss an meinem Report arbeiten!"

„Dessen bin ich mir bewusst", antwortete Severus geduldig und hoffte, sie würde nicht den Massenexodus von Gästen aus dem Schloss bemerken. „Ich dachte, du seist in meinem Büro vielleicht ungestörter bei der Vorbereitung."

Mit einem Hauch von Argwohn sah sie ihn an. „Wirst du dich ebenfalls in deinem Büro aufhalten?", fragte sie.

„Du wirst einige Zeit allein sein, und dann werde ich dort zu dir stoßen", antwortete er.

Sie lächelte glücklich. „In Ordnung dann."

Rechts von seinem Schreibtisch in der Nähe von Dumbledores Portrait hatte er ihr einen Tisch hingestellt, wie sie gebeten hatte. Die Fenster hatte er bereits verzaubert. Um elf Uhr waren keine Quidditchspieler in der Luft gewesen, und die Fenster waren eingefroren, um das zu zeigen, was zu der Zeit draußen gewesen war. Hoffentlich würde Hermione nicht lange genug anwesend sein, um sich darüber zu wundern, warum die Sonne sich nicht am Himmel bewegte.

„Das ist ein lustiger Hut, Sir", sagte sie zu Dumbledores Portrait. „Ich kann mich nicht erinnern, Sie ihn schon einmal tragen gesehen zu haben."

Dumbledore blinzelte ihr zu. „Er ist ein Geschenk von Severus", freute er sich. „Es _ist_ ein großartiger Hut, nicht wahr?"

Hermione lachte und stimmte ernsthaft zu. Dann breitete sie ihre Unterlagen auf dem Tisch aus und nahm mit konzentriert gerunzelten Brauen die Feder in die Hand.

„Ich bin in Kürze zurück", versprach Severus, ehe er zur Tür hinausging.

~oo0oo~

Obwohl es Samstagnachmittag war, waren die Büros von _Probe! Magazine _geöffnet, wenn auch nur schwach besetzt. Er ging in Windeseile hinein und den Korridor hinunter zum Büro des Herausgebers.

Skeeter sah aus wie immer; ihr Haar hatte einen unwahrscheinlichen Platinton, ihre krallenartigen Fingernägel waren zinnoberrot lackiert, und ihre juwelenbesetzte Brille glitzerte im Licht, das durch ihr Bürofenster fiel. Severus schlüpfte in das Zimmer und stand vor ihr, schweigend wie ein Geist.

„Sie!"

Ihr erschrockener Schrei brachte den treuen Bozo dazu, aus einem anderen Raum herbeizurasen, aber als er sah, wer der Besucher war, schlich er sich davon.

Severus starrte einfach auf Skeeter hinab und erlaubte seinem Abscheu, sich auf seinem Gesicht zu zeigen. Seine Antipathie ihr gegenüber war die Ursache, dass sie niemals das Interview mit ihm bekommen hatte, das sie nach dem Krieg so dringend hatte haben wollen. Warum sollte er ihr nach der Schmiererei, die sie mit Dumbledores Biographie angestellt hatte, auch nur einen Augenblick seiner Zeit schenken? Die Hexe war extrem un-vertrauenswürdig.

Skeeter sprang auf die Füße, zog einen kurzen, dicken Zauberstab aus dem Ärmel und richtete diesen auf ihn. „Was wollen Sie? Verschwinden Sie!"

Ohne Eile setzte Severus sich und schlug ein Bein über das andere. Noch immer sprach er nicht.

Skeeter stand erstarrt hinter ihrem Schreibtisch, und ihre Käferaugen flitzten zur Tür, dann zu Severus und wieder zurück, als ob sie versuchte, zu einem Entschluss zu kommen, wie sie an ihm vorbeikam.

„An Ihrer Stelle würde ich es nicht versuchen", schnarrte er.

Geräuschvoll atmete sie aus. „Warum sagen Sie mir nicht, weshalb Sie hier sind?"

„Ich bin hier, um Ihnen zu danken", antwortete er.

Sie starrte ihn an.

„Hogwarts weiß Ihre großzügige Spende für den Stipendienfond für muggelgeborene Schüler zu schätzen, die durch den Krieg vertrieben wurden."

„Ich habe nie eine Spende zugunsten Ihrer verflixten Schule gemacht!"

Starr erwiderte er ihren käferäugigen Blick. Schließlich setzte sie sich. Nachdem sie Platz genommen hatte, sprach er weiter.

„Sie dürfen gerne in Ihrer … Zeitschrift als Knüller ausposaunen, dass Sie der erste Spender für den Fond sind." Er legte ein Pergament auf ihren Schreibtisch. „Der Plan steckt noch in den Kinderschuhen, und eine Menge Details müssen noch geklärt werden, aber Ihre Vision, in die Zukunft der Ausbildung von Zauberern zu investieren, ist ein Vertrauensbeweis für unsere jungen Leute." Er sprach die Worte, als läse er sie aus einer Presseerklärung.

Sie stieß das Pergament zu ihm zurück. „Ich habe nicht vor, ihnen auch nur einen einzigen Knut zu geben!"

Abrupt erhob er sich und ragte über ihr auf, und Skeeter duckte sich in ihren Stuhl zurück. „Aber Sie haben es bereits getan", antwortete er glatt, „mit dem Betrag, der notwendig war, um einen Spion dafür zu bezahlen, sich in die Regency-Woche einzuschleichen und deren Geheimnisse für Sie zu stehlen." Sanft schob er ihr das Pergament wieder zu. „Dies dürfen Sie veröffentlichen anstelle des Exposés, das Sie nicht bekommen werden."

„Das können Sie nicht machen!", rief sie.

Severus grinste höhnisch. „Sagen Sie – haben Sie sich je die Mühe gemacht, Ihre Animagusgestalt im Ministerium registrieren zu lassen?"

Skeeters errötetes Gesicht erblasste zu einem Kalkweiß.

„Das hatte ich auch nicht gedacht", sagte er süffisant und rauschte mit wirbelnden Regencyroben aus ihrem Büro.

~oo0oo~

Ruhig betrat er sein Büro wieder und sah, dass Hermione noch immer bei der Arbeit war. Sie lächelte ihm abwesend zu und senkte sofort wieder den Kopf zu ihren Arithmantikgleichungen.

Severus setzte sich an seinen Schreibtisch; von der Begegnung mit Rita Skeeter war sein Adrenalinspiegel noch immer hoch. Seine Berichte für die Schulräte hatte er bereits vorbereitet; daher hatte er nichts weiter zu tun. Ohne nachzudenken zog er die alten Spielkarten aus seiner Tasche und begann sie zu mischen.

Mit einem Stirnrunzeln sah Hermione auf. „Was machst du?", fragte sie, und ein Hauch von Irritation lag in ihrem Ton.

Severus fächerte das Kartenspiel auf. „Zieh eine Karte."

Sie lachte unsicher. „Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass du für Kartenkunststückchen zu haben bist", sagte sie. Aber sie tat wie gebeten und nahm eine Karte.

„Was ist es?", fragte er sie knapp.

„Es ist die Herzdame", sagte sie und hob ihr Gesicht. „Warum?"

Er schüttelte einmal den Kopf und ignorierte dabei Dumbledores Portrait, das leise lachte und Hermiones Aufmerksamkeit erregte.

„Wo liegt der Witz?", fragte sie und sah vom Portrait zu Severus und wieder zurück.

„Zieh noch eine Karte", befahl Severus. Würden die verdammten Dinger ihn weiterhin verblüffen?

Hermione seufzte, nahm eine weitere Karte und legte sie mit dem Gesicht nach oben neben die Herzdame. „Es ist der Pikbauer", sagte sie.

„Der Bube", korrigierte er sie grimmig und starrte die beiden Ärgernis erregenden Bildkarten an.

„in Ordnung, der Bube", sagte sie. „Hast du was dagegen, wenn ich jetzt arbeite?"

Er knirschte mit den Zähnen und mischte die Karten. Was hatte es zu bedeuten, wenn sogar sie nichts anderes als diese beiden verfluchten Karten ziehen konnte? Er starrte auf das Portrait, wo sein alter Mentor ihn mit nachsichtiger Zuneigung betrachtete. Severus widerstand dem Drang, dem alten Bock eine rüde Geste zu zeigen. Stattdessen hob er die Karten ab.

Herzdame.

Pikbube.

Er fluchte.

„Entschuldigung?", sagte Hermione und sah ihm überrascht ins Gesicht.

Severus stand auf und klatschte die Karten vor ihr auf den Tisch. „Sei so nett", sagte er. „Mische und hebe die Karten ab."

Hermione legte ihre Feder nieder. „Severus, du sagtest, ich hätte Ruhe zum Arbeiten, wenn ich in dein Büro käme", erinnerte sie ihn.

„Weißt du, dein verflixter Bericht ist bereits perfekt", sagte er. „Du musst nicht noch eine weitere Seite Pergament dranhängen, um sie zu beeindrucken – deine Ergebnisse sprechen für sich selbst!"

Aufgrund seines indirekten Kompliments röteten sich ihre Wangen, und ihre Lippen öffneten sich, als sie Atem holte. Er wollte diesen Mund verschlingen.

„Mische", forderte er und fügte im Nachgang hinzu, „bitte, Milady."

Ihr Blick huschte zum Portrait. „Du hast mich nie so vor jemand anderem genannt", sagte sie, und ihre Stimme war fast ein Flüstern. Er konnte nicht feststellen, ob sie erfreut oder beschämt war.

„Das habe ich immer noch nicht", versicherte er ihr. „Portraits sind keine Menschen."

Sie und Dumbledore warfen ihm fast identische, vorwurfsvolle Blicke zu. Frustriert biss er die Zähne zusammen, nahm die Karten und drückte sie ihr in die Hand.

„Mische", sagte er.

Mit einem lauten Seufzen, als würde sie enorm ausgenutzt, mischte Hermione das Kartenspiel dreimal und hob die Karten ab.

„Wieder die Herzdame!", sagte sie mit echter Überraschung.

„Hebe noch einmal ab", wies er an.

Das tat sie und deckte diesen Schurken auf, den Pikbuben.

„Siehst du, Severus?", rügte das Portrait.

Severus schnappte die Karten wieder und schob sie in seine Tasche. Von draußen kam ein lautes Gebrüll vom Quidditchfeld.

Hermione sah sich erschrocken um. „Was in aller Welt ist das?", fragte sie und erhob sich, um aus dem Fenster zu sehen.

„Ich habe nichts gehört", log Severus. „Komm, lass uns in den Konferenzraum gehen. Wir sollten dort sein, um die Schulräte zu begrüßen, wenn sie ankommen."

Hermione warf die Hände in die Luft. „Du benimmst dich sehr seltsam, Severus", informierte sie ihn.

Aber sie räumte ihre Sachen in ihr Ridikül ein, und Severus drängte sie weg, ehe das Portrait etwas sagen konnte, von dem er wirklich nicht wollte, dass sie es hörte.

~oo0oo~

Neville und Gabby kletterten in die Zuschauerränge hinauf, um Sitzplätze zu finden. In der vordersten Reihe saßen Romilda Vane, Penny Clearwater und Pansy Parkinson zusammen, während Luna Lovegood in der Reihe hinter ihnen saß. Neville führte Gabby hinüber, um sich zu Luna zu setzen.

„Wer spielt in den Mannschaften?", fragte er.

Pansy sah sehr selbstzufrieden aus. „Viktor und Fin spielen natürlich zusammen", sagte sie, als sei dies das Einzige, was zählte.

Romilda sah sich nach ihnen um. „Ron spielt als Torhüter in Harrys Team", sagte sie. „Und George spielt als Jäger."

Neville sah auf den Grund hinunter, wo sich die Spieler außerhalb des Labyrinths sammelten, das er auf dem Spielfeld angelegt hatte. „Wer spielt als Sucher gegen Krum?", fragte er. „Harry oder Draco?"

Pansy lachte fies. „Das knobeln sie immer noch aus."

Draco und Harry standen abseits der übrigen Spieler beieinander und stritten sich.

„Du spielst Sucher, und ich spiele Jäger", sagte Harry, und Neville erkannte diesen störrischen Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht wieder. Harry konnte einem Maultier Starrköpfigkeit beibringen.

Draco schob sein Gesicht an Harrys. „Ich will, dass wir dieses Spiel _gewinnen_!", schnarrte er.

Eine Minute lang sah es aus, als wollten die beiden ihre Besen fallen lassen und sich zu prügeln beginnen, aber genau in diesem Moment machte Viktor Krum den Mund auf.

„Es spielt keine Rolle, wer von euch als Sucher spielt!", rief er fröhlich. „Ich werde den Snitch so oder so fangen!"

Draco biss die Zähne aufeinander. „Du wirst verdammt nochmal als Sucher spielen, Narbengesicht!"

„Fein!", schnappte Harry.

„Fein!", antwortete Draco, und die beiden boxten einander gleichzeitig gegen die Schultern.

Neville war überrascht, dass Harry überhaupt _auf die Idee kam_, Draco an seiner statt als Sucher spielen zu lassen. Am Abend zuvor hatte er ihren Kuss am Ende des Schauspiels gesehen, aber er beeindruckte ihn bei weitem nicht so sehr wie die Tatsache, dass Harry willens war, Draco seine Lieblingsposition im Spiel zu überlassen. Das musste wohl wahre Liebe sein.

Fin Quigley und Harry traten vor und schüttelten sich die Hände, und Madam Hooch, die sich als Schiedsrichter zu fungieren bereit erklärt hatte, pfiff.

Penny und Pansy hielten sich an den Händen, während ihre Verehrer abhoben, die beide ihre Ballycastle Bats Quidditch-Kleidung trugen. „Sind sie nicht _wundervoll_?", hauchte Penny.

Pansy nickte grimmig mit dem Kopf. „Verdammt brillant", stimmte sie zu.

Neville konzentrierte sich auf die Spieler, die die Luft mit umherschießenden Besen füllten, und wünschte, es wären ein paar junge Männer da, mit denen er statt all dieser Mädchen zusammensitzen konnte.

~oo0oo~

Alle Schulräte, sogar diejenigen, die nicht den ihnen angebotenen Rabatt genutzt hatten, um an der Regency-Woche teilzunehmen, würden an diesem Abend beim großen Ball anwesend sein. Entsprechend war der Konferenzraum mit Damen in Ballkleidern und Herren in Kniehosen und Strümpfen gefüllt. Hermione erstattete als Erste Bericht und nahm ihren Platz vor den Schaubildern ein, die sie erstellt hatte, um zu zeigen, wie die von der Regency-Woche eingenommenen Gelder das Defizit im Budget der Schule mehr als ausgeglichen hatten.

„… und die zusätzlich eingenommenen Beträge werden dafür verwendet werden, um den Hogwarts Stipendienfond aufzubessern", endete sie. „Gibt es irgendwelche Fragen?"

Griselda Marchbanks ergriff das Wort. „Natürlich haben wir schon jedermanns Geld erhalten, Miss Granger, aber wie hoch glauben Sie ist die … Zufriedenheit der Kunden, gewissermaßen?"

„Das Feedback ist überwältigend positiv", sagte Hermione, „aber wir werden per Eulenpost anschließend einen Fragebogen verschicken, in einer Woche oder in zehn Tagen. Die Antworten werden zusammengestellt und Ihnen bei der nächsten Sitzung vorgestellt."

Marchbanks überraschte Hermione sehr, indem sie zu applaudieren begann, und bald fiel der gesamte Schulbeirat ein – ebenso wie der Schulleiter und seine Stellvertreterin. Dann trat Lucius Malfoy nach vorn, um Hermiones Hand zu schütteln und sie zur Tür zu geleiten.

„Wir werden Sie mit dem Rest unserer Geschäfte nicht langweilen, Miss Granger", sagte er ruhig.

Und ehe sie wusste, was geschah, fand sich Hermione auf der anderen Seite der geschlossenen Tür wieder.

~oo0oo~

Severus erhob sich, als Lucius zum Tisch zurückkam, und aller Augen wandten sich ihm zu.

„Ich möchte mit Ihnen über ein neues Problem sprechen, das innerhalb der letzten vierundzwanzig Stunden ans Licht gekommen ist", sagte er ernst. „Ich bin darauf aufmerksam geworden, dass wir als Einrichtung des Lernens gänzlich darin versagt haben, für unsere muggelgeborenen Schüler befriedigenden Unterricht anzubieten."

Sofort erhob sich Gerede, Fragen prasselten auf den Schulleiter ein, und er schlug eine Ledermappe auf und zog einen Stapel Pergamente hervor. Er nahm eines und reichte den Stapel Minerva, die zu seiner Linken saß. „Nimm eines und gib weiter", sagte er. „Sie finden alle relevanten Daten hier – und sobald wir damit fertig sind, habe ich einen Lösungsvorschlag, den ich Ihnen ebenfalls vorstellen möchte."


	29. Chapter 29

**Kapitel 20d**

Sonntag, 11. August 2002, Abend

Hermione ging direkt nach dem Abendessen nach oben, um sich für den Ball umzukleiden. Über den Rest der Schulbeiratssitzung war Severus schweigsam, aber sonst sehr aufmerksam gewesen.

In allen Büchern, die sie gelesen hatte, waren die Bälle fantastisch romantisch gewesen, und insgeheim hatte sie lange davon geträumt, an einem teilzunehmen. Heute Abend würde ihr Wunsch in Erfüllung gehen – und darüber hinaus würde sie einen Partner haben, dessen Anwesenheit allein ihren Herzschlag zum Rasen brachte – vorausgesetzt, er ließ sein dummes Kartenspiel liegen.

Sie kämmte ihren Pony nach vorn und ließ ihre Naturlocken sich kräuseln. Um die Ohren herum schuf sie Korkenzieherlocken. Das restliche, lange Haar wand sie zu einem hohen, lockeren Knoten, aus dem sich einzelne Locken über ihrem Nacken ringelten. Anschließend platzierte sie einen langen Schal aus Goldstoff direkt über dem Pony auf dem Oberkopf. Unter dem Knoten legte sie den Schal über Kreuz zu einem goldenen Band in ihrem braunen Haar, wand es um den Knoten, schob die Enden ein und steckte sie fest. Da! Eine griechische Haartracht, auf die jede Regencylady stolz wäre. Zum Abschluss steckte sie eine Menge winziger, mit Glassteinchen besetzter Haarnadeln in ihren Haarknoten, bis es aussah, als trüge sie Sterne im Haar.

Ihr seidenes Ballkleid war einfach, aber elegant. Das weiße Unterkleid war unter der Brust gerafft und fiel in einer schmalen Silhouette bis zu ihren Knöcheln. Es hatte kleine Puffärmel, die mit einem Stoff mit goldenen Rosetten mit weißen Perlchen eingefasst waren, und dieselben Rosetten zierten das breite, eckige – und unanständig tief ausgeschnittene – Dekolleté. Das Überkleid verschaffte ihrem inneren Pfau besondere Genugtuung. Aus purpurfarbener Seide mit einer kurzen Halbschleppe, war es die ganzen Vorderkanten und die Schleppe entlang mit einem metallischen Stoff aus Goldspitze verziert. Unterhalb ihrer Brüste wurde das Überkleid mit einem purpurroten Seidenband geschlossen. Sie vervollständigte ihre Toilette mit langen goldenen Abendhandschuhen und purpurroten Satinslippern.

„Du bist bildhübsch", informierte sie der Spiegel, als sie zur Tür hinausschlüpfte.

~oo0oo~

Severus wartete in der Eingangshalle auf sie, sehr korrekt in Kniehosen und Strümpfen gekleidet, und sie spürte seine Augen auf sich, als sie auf den Treppenabsatz trat. Vorsichtig schritt sie die breite Marmortreppe hinab und nahm jedes Detail der Welt wahr, die sie geschaffen hatte.

In der Eingangshalle spazierten andere Leute umher, unterhielten sich und lachten miteinander, aber weder Severus noch Hermione nahmen sie tatsächlich wahr. Er nahm den Blick nicht von ihrem Gesicht, und die Kraft seiner Aufmerksamkeit war so groß, dass sie die Augen nicht von ihm abwenden konnte. Am Fuß der Treppe erwartete er sie und hob ihre behandschuhte Hand an seine Lippen.

„Deine Schönheit bezaubert mich über die Maßen, Milady", sagte er ruhig.

Kein sardonisches Verziehen seiner Lippen, keine Spur von Spott in seinem Tonfall: Er schien nur den Augenblick zu erleben, genau wie sie. Ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten, zog er ihre Hand in seinen Arm und geleitete sie in den Traum.

Die Große Halle war in einen Ballsaal verwandelt und mit elfenbeinfarbener Seide ausgekleidet worden. Kronleuchter voller Kerzen schwebten hoch oben, und die Musiker spielten melodisch und gut. Damen in farbenfrohen Ballkleidern und Herren, die korrekt in Schwarz und Weiß gekleidet waren, füllten den Saal. Die einzige Ausnahme war Xenophilius Lovegood, dessen schwarzer Rock und Hosen in einen leuchtenden Chartreusefarbton verzaubert waren, und seine vormals weiße Hemdbrust war fuchsienfarbig unter der unverändert weißen Krawatte. Die Dame, die voller Verehrung an seinem Arm hing, war Professor Trelawney, die ihr Kleid farblich exakt auf ihren Begleiter abgestimmt hatte: Chartreusefarbener Tüll über chartreusefarbenem Satin, eingefasst mit fuchsienfarbener Spitze.

Die Paare begannen, sich für einen Kontratanz aufzustellen, und Severus hob fragend eine Braue. „Sollen wir?", fragte er.

„Wenn du möchtest", erwiderte Hermione und fühlte sich ein wenig unbehaglich mit ihm. Er schien anders auf eine Art, die sie nicht genau zu definieren vermochte.

„Ich weiß nicht, war deine Absicht für diesen Abend ist, aber meine ist es, mit dir bis zum Morgengrauen zu tanzen", sagte er entschieden, als sie ihre Positionen einnahmen, „daher erledige deine Pflichttänze jetzt. Sobald die Walzer anfangen, gehörst du ganz mir."

Hermione ließ sich nach Severus von verschiedenen anderen Männern auffordern. Sie tanzte mit George, mit Neville, und mit Draco, der göttlich tanzte.

„Wer hat das Quidditchmatch gewonnen?", fragte sie ihn lässig.

Draco erbleichte. „Wovon redest du?"

Sie lachte leise. „Vergiss nicht, wer meine engsten Freunde sind", erinnerte sie ihn. „Dachtet ihr wirklich, ihr könntet mich hinters Licht führen? Ich hatte nichts dagegen, aber ich bin neugierig zu erfahren, wer gewonnen hat."

„Wir haben gewonnen", sagte Draco mit selbstgefälliger Zufriedenheit. „Harry ist Krum davongeflogen. Ich wusste, dass er es kann."

Hermione freute sich über den Stolz, den sie in Dracos Stimme hörte. „Willst du nicht mit Harry tanzen?", neckte sie ihn.

Draco verdrehte die Augen. „Wenn wir jemals austüfteln können, wer führt, tun wir es vielleicht."

Als es elf Uhr schlug, freute sich Hermione über die Gelegenheit zum Abendessen. Es gab Schalen mit geeistem Champagnerpunsch, Gelees und Crèmes, Früchte und Kompotte und außerdem herzhafte Gerichte. Severus platzierte sie an einem Tisch mit ihren besonderen Helfern und deren Partnern, und er entschuldigte sich bei ihr, um wegzugehen und mit Kingsley Shacklebolt zu sprechen. Mit Überraschung stellte Hermione fest, dass der Minister den Ball besuchte, war aber sehr froh, dass er anwesend war. Dies verlieh dem Ganzen den Anschein von Wichtigkeit.

Aber die Geschehnisse an ihrem Tisch waren interessant genug, um ihre Aufmerksamkeit zu fesseln, während sie am Punsch nippte und Süßigkeiten naschte. All die Paare zu sehen, die sich in der letzten Woche gefunden hatten, war aufschlussreich, und sie empfand einen Schimmer von Stolz. Hätte sie nicht die Regency-Woche als einen Weg vorgeschlagen, Geld für Hogwarts aufzutreiben, hätten diese Menschen einander gefunden? Es war die romantische Atmosphäre, die die Gedanken sich den Herzensangelegenheiten zuwenden ließ, und es tat Hermiones Herzen gut, ihre Freunde und Helfer mit geeigneten – und ungeeigneten! – Partnern verbunden zu sehen.

Beispielsweise hätte sie sich Viktor nie als einen Mann vorstellen können, der sich zu Pansy Parkinson hingezogen fühlte, aber sie schienen ineinander verliebt zu sein, und Pansys Eltern schienen den Bulgaren sogar gutzuheißen. Sie hätte auch nie geglaubt, dass Leticia Mortelle mit ihrem reservierten Benehmen und ihrem brillanten Verstand Lucius Malfoys hartnäckigen Aufmerksamkeiten nachgeben würde, aber der enorme, funkelnde Stein an Leticias linker Hand schien eine gegenteilige Geschichte zu erzählen: Sogar furchterregend kluge Frauen konnten sich verlieben, wenn der unwiderstehliche Blonde ihrer Wege kam.

Mr Lovegood und Professor Trelawney lagen jenseits ihres Verständnisses, und sie gab sich keine Mühe, sie einzuordnen. Vielleicht waren sie kein unwahrscheinliches Paar, sondern einfach füreinander geschaffen.

Penny mit Finbar Quigley zu sehen, machte sie besonders glücklich. Penny _hatte __tatsächlich _ihren 'fliegenden Mann' getroffen, genau wie Trelawney vorhergesagt hatte, und aus der Art, wie sie einander ansahen, war klar ersichtlich, dass sich ihre Beziehung gut entwickelte.

Noch erfreulicher war das Glück ihrer ältesten, liebsten Freunde. Harry und Draco waren das unwahrscheinlichste Paar überhaupt, aber offensichtlich waren sie auf einem guten Weg, sich ineinander zu verlieben. Ron, der ihr erster Liebhaber gewesen war – den sie eventuell geheiratet hätte, wenn er sich je die Mühe gemacht hätte, sie zu fragen, ein wirklich furchteinflößender Gedanke! –, hatte sie in Severus' Arme gestoßen, wie unabsichtlich auch immer, und jetzt schien er durch die leidenschaftliche, ständige Aufmerksamkeit von Romilda Vane aufzublühen. Neville war fest in den Händen seines hübschen jungen Veelamädchens, und George fand mit jedem Tag mehr zu seinem alten Selbst zurück, da Luna nun die Lücke in seinem Leben füllte.

Severus kam so leise wieder an ihre Seite, dass sie überrascht war, als er sprach.

„Kommst du mit mir in den Garten?", fragte er. „Eine Runde an der frischen Luft drehen, ehe wir wieder auf's Parkett gehen?"

„Das hört sich wundervoll an", sagte sie, erhob sich und ging mit ihm hinaus in die samtschwarze Nacht.

Die Luft war kühl, fühlte sich nach ihren Aktivitäten aber wundervoll auf ihrer Haut an. Die Sterne funkelten, der Mond schien, und mit jedem Atemzug nahm sie den Duft der Rosen war.

Severus beschwor einen Schal herbei, den er ihr um die Schultern legte, und sie spazierten den Weg entlang. Hermione hielt seinen Arm und widerstand dem Drang, ihr Gesicht an seinen Rock zu schmiegen. Wie konnte sie ihm klarmachen, dass sie ihn wollte? Nicht nur einfach für heute, sondern (_immer, _flüsterte ihr renitentes Hirn) lange genug, damit sie herausfinden konnten, ob sie wirklich so gut zueinander passten, wie es sich mit der wenigen Praxis anfühlte, die sie gehabt hatten.

„Hermione, ich würde dir gerne eine Frage stellen", sagte er, und ihr Herz begann zu rasen.

Dachte er, was sie dachte?

„Ja?", fragte sie.

„Was weißt du über die missliche Lage der muggelgeborenen Schüler, die im Kriegsjahr aus der Schule vertrieben wurden?", fragte er.

Hermione blinzelte. Dies war nicht gerade, was sie von ihm erwartet hatte – nicht, wenn eine Regencydame und ein Herr im Mondschein einer schicken Ballnacht allein im Garten spazieren gingen …

„Hermione?", ermunterte er sie.

_Konzentrier dich_, wies sie sich selbst an.

„Ich weiß, dass einige von ihnen wieder in die Muggelschule geschickt wurden von ihren Eltern, die verständlicherweise wenig begeistert waren von dem, was sie von der Zaubererwelt zu sehen bekamen", sagte Hermione. „Ich kann ihnen keinen Vorwurf machen, auch wenn es schade ist, dass diese Zauberer und Hexen es niemals lernen werden, ihre Magie richtig zu gebrauchen."

„Dennis Creevey ist derjenige, der meine Aufmerksamkeit auf das Problem gelenkt hat", sagte Severus. „Er wurde dafür bezahlt, um zu diesem Event zu kommen und uns auszuspionieren und für eine Klatschzeitung Bilder zu machen – Rita Skeeters Schundblatt."

Hermiones Empörung flammte wie Dämonsfeuer auf. „Dieses … dieses _Insekt _hatte den Nerv, das zu tun?", rief sie. „Und Dennis! Wie konnte er?"

„Er brauchte bezahlte Arbeit", antwortete Severus sofort. „Er hat weder in der Muggel- noch in der Zaubererschule einen Abschluss gemacht, und er hat fast keine Qualifikationen. Als mir sein Dilemma klar wurde, habe ich Minerva gebeten, mir beim Sammeln von Information zu helfen. Es gibt eine erschreckende Anzahl von muggelgeborenen Schülern, die durch die Lücken in der Zauberausbildung gerutscht sind."

Hermione blieb auf dem Weg stehen, und ihr Hirn arbeitete. „Das Schuljahr beginnt in weniger als einem Monat!", sagte sie. „Hast du Zeit, einen Förderunterricht zu planen und die Familien der Schüler wegen ihres Einverständnisses zu kontaktieren, um sie nach Hogwarts zurückzubringen?"

Das Mondlicht beleuchtete sein hartes Antlitz nicht vollständig, das nun wie eine Ansammlung langer Flächen und vorspringender Kanten erschien, aber sie konnte das Lächeln sehen, das nun seine schmalen Lippen bog. „Ich sehe, wir sind einer Meinung", kommentierte er, wandte sich um und machte sich mit ihr wieder auf den Weg zurück zum Schloss. „Ja, ich habe das Problem heute den Schulräten vorgestellt, und sie haben einhellig dafür gestimmt, dem Muggelgeboren-Rückgewinnungsprojekt ihre volle Unterstützung zu gewähren."

Hermione drückte seinen Arm. „Das ist wunderbar! Aber du wirst einen besseren Namen als das dafür brauchen. Und woher wird das Geld dafür kommen? Wie willst du das bezahlen?"

Von der Seite warf ihr einen verschmitzten Blick zu. „Hast du gedacht, ich habe keinen Plan?", neckte er.

Hermione lachte. „Ich bitte um Vergebung, Sir!"

Sie betraten wieder den Salon, wo der Zaubereiminister eine Ansprache hielt, das Event, die Mittel, die es eingebracht hatte, und die Menschen lobte, die all dies möglich gemacht hatten. Dies wurde mit donnerndem Applaus seitens der versammelten Gäste beantwortet. Als Nächster ergriff Lucius Malfoy das Wort und begann über den Plan zu sprechen, die muggelgeborenen Schüler zu kontaktieren, die durch den Krieg auf der Strecke geblieben waren, und deren Ausbildungsdefizite zu korrigieren.

„Zweifellos können Sie die dringende Notwendigkeit erkennen, dieses Problem zu beheben, das diese Schüler ohne eigene Schuld ereilt hat ", sagte Lucius.

Aus der Menge drang allgemeines, zustimmendes Gemurmel.

„Daher bitten wir Sie wieder einmal, Ihre großzügigen Herzen zu öffnen, um dieses Programm zu finanzieren, was nur von kurzer Dauer, aber von unschätzbarem Wert für die Zaubererwelt in ihrer Gesamtheit sein wird. Sie können einen Scheck auf ihre Bank ausstellen und ihn jedem beliebigen Mitglied des Schulbeirats, dem Schulleiter oder der Stellvertretenden Schulleiterin übergeben. Wenn Sie es vorziehen, Ihre Spende in Gold zu leisten, bitten wir Sie, es bei Professor McGonagall abzugeben, die Sie für den Rest des Abends und morgen früh wieder an einem Tisch in der Eingangshalle finden. Danke für Ihre Unterstützung für Hogwarts!"

Erneut klatschten die versammelten Hexen und Zauberer, und es gab sogar einiges Fußgestampfe, während sie sich selbst zu ihren guten Taten beglückwünschten.

Lucius streckte Professor Mortelle eine Hand hin, die – in azurblauem Satin atemberaubend gekleidet – an seine Seite trat. „Als eine persönliche Angelegenheit", fuhr der gutaussehende Blonde fort, „möchte ich meine Verlobung mit dieser unvergleichlichen Dame bekannt geben, die zu Weihnachten meine Frau werden wird."

Hermione schaute auf Severus, weil sie seine Freude für seinen Freund mit ihm teilen wollte, aber sie stellte fest, dass er sie betrachtete, als ob er Lucius gar nicht zuhörte. Fragend neigte sie den Kopf leicht zur Seite, aber weder sprach er, noch sah er weg.

„Die Musiker stimmen wieder", sagte er. „Sollen wir in den Ballsaal zurückgehen?"

~oo0oo~

Es war nicht, wie sie es sich vorgestellt hatte – aber es war ganz so, wie sie es sich erträumt hatte.

Er führte sie zum Tanz und lehnte es für den Rest des Abends ab, sie einem anderen Herrn zu überlassen. Bei einer echten Regencydame wäre dies schockierendes und unschickliches Benehmen gewesen, aber Hermione hatte keine Einwände. Sie war zu sehr damit beschäftigt, sich in jedem einzelnen Augenblick zu verlieren.

So sehr sie sich bemühte, jeden Aspekt des Restes dieser Nacht vollständig aufzunehmen, stellte Hermione fest, dass ein Großteil der Zeit in einem Schleier von Details verschwamm – welchen Tanz sie tanzten, wer zwischen den Tänzen mit ihnen sprach, was die anderen Damen trugen –, während jeder Ausdruck auf Severus' unlesbarem Gesicht und jede Gefühlsnuance, die sie empfand, sich unauslöschlich in ihr Herz brannte.

_Als er mich so angelächelt hat, habe ich mich so gefühlt_, dachte sie, während sie in seinen Armen über das Parkett wirbelte, und all die anderen Menschen dafür nur den Hintergrund bildeten, für die fantastischste Nacht ihres Lebens. Es wurde spät, und die paarweise verließen die Gäste den Saal, murmelten etwas vom frühen Morgen, über Packen und Weggehen und über die Rückkehr nach Hause.

Aber Hermione blendete sie aus. Sie wollte nicht darüber nachdenken, diesen Traum abzubrechen – ihre schönen Regencykleider einzupacken und ihre Jeans und T-Shirts anzuziehen –, sie konnte nicht an diese Dinge denken, nicht, wenn die Musik spielte, die Kerzen brannten und der Zauberer, der ihr Herz gestohlen hatte, sie in den Armen hielt und mit ihr tanzte.

Erst waren noch vier Paare übrig, dann drei, und als Einzige waren Lucius und Leticia und Severus und Hermione noch auf dem Parkett. Die Musiker spielten weiter – hatte Hermione es sich eingebildet, oder war Lucius bei ihnen gewesen, und Gold hatte die Hände gewechselt? –, und Severus gab den in Regencyzeiten korrekten Abstand auf und zog sie enger an sich, bis ihre Wange an seiner Schulter lag, und er sein Gesicht in ihrem Haar begrub.

_Wenn die Zeit stehenbleiben könnte_, dachte sie und atmete tief all die Duftnoten ein, die sie für immer mit 'Severus Snape' verbinden würde, _wenn ich für immer leben könnte, ganz in diesem Moment, könnte ich mir niemals mehr wünschen_.

Aber es _gab_ mehr. Da waren seine halb geschlossenen Lider über den mitternachtsschwarzen Augen, die sich in dem Moment schlossen, als sein Mund ihren einfing. Da waren seine fordernden Lippen, seine schleichende, suchende Zunge und die Kraft seiner drückenden Arme. Und da waren sein Verstand, so schnell und sicher wie ihr eigener, sein Scharfsinn und seine Intelligenz und – am wichtigsten von allem – seine Ehre. Oh ja, sie wusste, dass es mehr gab, und so wonnig dies alles sein mochte – denn sie war sicher, dass _dies _alles war, was sie jemals von ihm bekommen würde –, sehnte sie sich nach ihm in einer Weise, die so elementar war wie Feuer und so alt wie die Zeit.

Jedoch war die Zeit ein Herrscher, der so unbeugsam war wie Gamps Gesetz der Elementaren Transfiguration. Trotz ihres verzweifelten Begehrens sie anzuhalten, vergingen die Minuten, und um halb sechs am Morgen brach der Tag an.

„Das war's, Leute!", rief der erste Geiger, als die Decke der Großen Halle die aufgehende Sonne widerspiegelte. „Danke, dass wir bei euch sein durften! Gute Nacht – und guten Morgen!"

Lucius hob eine Hand zum Abschied, ehe er Leticia davonführte, und Hermione stand mit Severus allein im Ballsaal, der sich im Tageslicht wieder in einen übergroßen Speisesaal verwandelte.

„Es ist so schwer, es vorbeigehen zu lassen", sagte Hermione leise.

„Nicht so schwierig, wie _dich _gehen zu lassen", sagte er zu ihr.

Sie fragte, obwohl sie seine Antwort kannte.

„Kommst du –", begann sie.

Seine Lippen verzogen sich zu einem schiefen Lächeln, und er legte einen Finger auf ihre Lippen. „Schlafzimmer sind zum Schlafen da", teilte er ihr mit. „Und es ist schon neuer Tag – einer, an dem vieles meiner Aufmerksamkeit bedarf."

Hauselfen strömten in die Halle und wirbelten wie verrückt durch den Raum, um ihn in den passenden Zustand für das Frühstück zurückzuversetzen.

„Es tut uns leid, Schulleiter Snape, Sir", quietschte Herpie der Hauself, „aber die Arbeit muss gemacht werden!"

Severus bewegte sich weder von der Stelle, noch gab er dem Elfen eine Antwort; er sah Hermione ins Gesicht.

„Du hast _dies _ein Jahr lang getan", sagte er und deutete dabei auf den Regency-Ballsaal, „und du hast es großartig gemacht."

Hermione unterdrückte ein Schluchzen und flüsterte, „Danke, dass du das sagst."

„Dies ist meine Frage an dich, Milady", fuhr er fort, und seine Stimme war liebkosend, seine Augen suchten in ihrem Gesicht nach etwas, von dem sie nicht wusste, was es war. „Was wirst du morgen tun?"

Und mit einer letzten Liebkosung seiner Fingerspitzen auf ihrer Wange wandte er sich um und ließ sie allein in der sich schnell auflösenden Illusion eines Ballsaals zurück.


	30. Chapter 30

**Kapitel 21a**

Sonntag, 11. August 2002  
Frühstück bis Nachmittag

Zwei Stunden lang schlief sie, bis ein festes Klopfen an ihrer Tür sie weckte. Übernächtigt erhob sie sich und fand Ron dort, der skeptisch, aber entschlossen aussah. Hermione öffnete ihm die Tür und wandte sich ab, um eine Schublade zu durchstöbern.

„Hallo", sagte er leise.

Sie schüttelte die Jeans aus, die sie gefunden hatte, und zog sie an. Als sie sie unter ihrem T-Shirt geschlossen hatte, wandte sie sich zu ihm um.

„Guten Morgen", sagte sie.

Er scharrte mit den Füßen und sah zu Boden. Sein offensichtliches Missbehagen hätte amüsant sein können, hätte ihr der Sinn nach Erheiterung gestanden – aber dem war nicht so. Sie fühlte sich tieftraurig, als ob sie niemals wieder lachen würde. War es einfach die Ende-des-Projekts-Stimmung? So etwas hatte sie früher schon erlebt – aber sie konnte sich selbst nichts vormachen, dass dies irgendetwas mit der Arbeit zu tun hatte.

Hier ging es um Severus.

Sie zwang sich, sich auf Ron zu konzentrieren, der dort in seinen zerknitterten Jeans und einem Chudley Cannons-T-Shirt stand. „Wo ist Romilda?", fragte sie.

Vorsichtig antwortete er. „Sie ist schon zum Frühstück hinuntergegangen, aber ich wollte mit dir reden, ehe ich gehe."

Hermione nickte, setzte sich auf die Kante ihres Bettes und wies auf den Schreibtischstuhl.

„Danke", murmelte Ron und setzte sich.

Hermione betrachtete ihn neugierig. Es war ein seltsamer Gedanke, dass sie sich vor zehn Tagen als Paar gesehen hatten. Wie lange war es her, dass sie sich gefühlt hatte, als ob sie in ihn verliebt war? Seit sie Schmetterlinge im Bauch gehabt hatte, wenn er in der Nähe war? Seit die Berührung seiner Hand ihr Blut in Wallung gebracht hatte? Hatte es das jemals?

„Mione", begann er.

„Es tut mir leid, Ron", sagte sie, ehe er weitersprechen konnte. „Es tut mir leid, dass ich so lange solch eine miese Freundin gewesen bin. Ich habe dich ignoriert und hatte kein Interesse an dem, was dir wichtig war."

Sein liebes, offenes Gesicht entspannte sich, während seine Lippen sich zu einem Lächeln öffneten. „Das ist, was ich sagen wollte", sagte er zu ihr und lehnte sich nach vorn. „Und dass wir vielleicht erwachsen geworden sind und … uns irgendwie entliebt haben."

Sie nickte und lehnte sich ebenfalls nach vorn. „Ich glaube, das erklärt die Dinge", stimmte sie zu.

Ron strich mit den Handflächen über die Beine seiner Jeans, als wolle er Schweiß abwischen. „Dennoch hätte ich nicht den Zeitplan verwetten sollen, wie ich es getan habe. Das war ein Fehler von mir."

Zum ersten Mal lächelte Hermione ihn an, soweit sie sich in jüngster Vergangenheit erinnern konnte. „Ich weiß es zu schätzen, dass du das sagst."

„Ich will sichergehen, dass wir miteinander im Reinen sind", sagte er ernst. „Ich mag nicht der Mann für dich sein, aber du bist mein halbes Leben lang meine beste Freunding gewesen – das möchte ich nicht verlieren, Mione."

Als sie aufstanden und einander umarmten, meinte Hermione das Schließen einer Tür zu hören, während eine andere, ältere Tür zum ersten Mal seit langer Zeit weit aufsprang.

„Ich hoffe, du wirst glücklich", murmelte er in ihr Haar. „Und falls jemals ein Kerl verflucht werden muss, weil er dich schlecht behandelt …"

Hermione stieß ein wässriges Lachen aus. „Yeah, du bist der Erste, den ich frage." Sie ließ los und sah ihm ins Gesicht. „Ich hoffe, du wirst auch glücklich", stellte sie fest.

„Ich bin es!", schwärmte er. „Romilda ist die –"

Hermione lachte und begann, ihn wieder Richtung Tür zu schieben. „Ja, ja, aber du musst jetzt gehen, damit ich mich zum Frühstück fertigmachen kann!"

In komischer Kapitulation warf Ron die Hände in die Luft, trat in den Korridor und schloss die Tür hinter sich.

~oo0oo~

Dreißig Minuten später ging Hermione in die Große Halle, und der Anblick der umhergehenden Gäste in ihrer legeren, normalen Kleidung traf sie wie ein Schlag.

Die Regency-Woche war wirklich vorbei.

Die Gespräche waren gedämpft, und es lag eine nostalgische Stimmung in der Luft. Erfreut sah Hermione, dass einige der Damen, die über ihre Handarbeit in Kontakt gekommen waren, und der Herren, die sich bei einem Glas Port und beim Kartenspiel angefreundet hatten, Pläne schmiedeten, einander außerhab von Hogwarts wieder zu treffen und diese Freundschaften weiter zu pflegen.

Sie nahm ihren Platz ein – den sie die ganze Woche hindurch neben dem Stuhl des Schulleiters innegehabt hatte –, aber er war nicht anwesend. Wahllos häufte sie Essen auf ihren Teller und schaute den Tisch hinunter zu ihren Freunden und Helfern. Penny Clearwater fing ihren Blick auf, und Hermione lächelte zögernd eingedenk ihrer Interaktionen mit einer eifersüchtigen Penny. Sie war ziemlich überrascht, als Penny aufstand und zu ihr hinkam.

„Ich kann nicht glauben, dass es vorbei ist", sagte Penny, und die alberne Dissonanz zwischen ihnen schien dahinzuschmelzen.

„Ich weiß", stimmte Hermione zu. „Ich fühle mich …"

„Innerlich ziemlich leer?", schlug Penny vor. „Nun, diese Woche hat einer Menge Leuten etwas sehr Spezielles gebracht." Sie erlaubte sich einen Blick den Tisch hinunter zu Fin Quigley. „Pansy und ich werden den Ballycastle Bats am nächsten Samstag beim Spiel gegen die Falmouth Falcons zusehen."

„Aber wie werdet ihr es aushalten, fast eine Woche von ihnen getrennt zu sein?", fragte Hermione in leicht neckendem Ton.

„Oh, das werden wir nicht!", versicherte Penny ihr. „Fin kommt für ein paar Tage mit mir, und Viktor geht mit zu den Parkinsons nach Hause zu einem kurzen Besuch, aber beide müssen am Dienstag zum Quidditchtraining in Irland sein." Mit dem Kopf deutete sie auf dem leeren Platz am Kopfende des Tisches. „Habt du und … nun, habt _ihr_ irgendwelche besonderen Pläne?"

Hermione begann, Marmelade auf ihren Toast zu streichen. „Nicht wirklich", sagte sie. „Morgen bin ich wieder an meinem Arbeitsplatz, weißt du, daher bringe ich hier noch ein paar Dinge in Ordnung – mache die Veränderungen für die Regency-Woche rückgängig und bringe alles wieder in den ursprünglichen Zusand – und dann flohe ich nach Hause."

Auch nur die Worte auszusprechen, ließ sie sich schrecklich traurig fühlen. Wo war Severus? Wie konnte ihm das alles so wenig bedeutet haben, wenn sie sich fühlte, als ließe sie einen unverzichtbaren Teil ihrer selbst in Hogwarts zurück? Sie stellte sich ihr klopfendes Herz vor, das in einem mit einem Zaubertrank gefüllten Gefäß auf einem Bord hinter dem Schreibtisch des einstigen Zaubertrankmeisters stand.

Penny legte ihre Hand kurz auf Hermiones Schulter. „Hermione, möglicherweise war ich ein wenig … nun, nicht gerade freundlich letzte Woche …"

Hermione sah schnell auf. „Verschwende keinen Gedanken daran", sagte sie. „Wir waren diese Woche alle etwas gestresst."

Sie wusste sehr genau, dass Pennys Benehmen nichts mit den Pflichten während der Regency-Woche und alles damit zu tun hatte, dass sie für den Schulleiter schwärmte, aber um ihrer Freundschaft willen in der Zukunft war es besser, so zu tun als ob.

Fin kam zu Penny und nahm ihre Hand. „Ich bin bereit zu gehen, sobald du es bist", sagte er zu ihr. Dann lächelte er Hermione er. „Großartige Idee, diese Regencysache", sagte er. „Du hast erstklassige Arbeit geleistet."

„Bye, Hermione!", sagte Penny. „Wir sehen uns im Büro!"

Der Schulleiter betrat die Große Halle, als Fin und Penny hinausgingen; Hermione sah zu, wie er Hände schüttelte und sich von ihnen verabschiedete. Dann schritt er zu seinem Stuhl, und seine schwarzen Roben bauschten sich hinter ihm. Sein Gesicht war ein wenig blass, die Augen zeigte Ringe vom Schlafmangel, aber er war frisch rasiert. Sein langes Haar war aus der Stirn zurückgekämmt und noch feucht von der Dusche, und er trug die Roben des Regency-Schulleiters. Von allen Leuten, die Hermione an diesem Morgen gesehen hatte, war er der Einzige in Regencykleidung.

Die Welle von Dankbarkeit, die sie verspürte, war eine bittersüße Woge von Emotionen, die sich in den letzten zehn Tagen in ihr zusammengebraut hatten. Ihr war zum Weinen zumute.

„Guten Morgen", sagte er, während er sich hinsetzte, und seine durchdringenden schwarzen Augen musterten sie genau. „Hast du … gut geschlafen?"

Hermione zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich habe ein paar Stunden geschlafen. Und du?"

„Nein", antwortete er und goss Tee in seine Tasse. „Ich war in meinem Büro und habe am Curriculum des Förderunterrichts für die zurückkehrenden muggelgeborenen Schüler gearbeitet." Ein Hauself erschien mit einer Schüssel einfachen Porridges und stellte sie vor den Schulleiter. „Später heute werden Minerva und ich zusammen an einem Brief arbeiten, um ihn als erste Kontaktaufnahme zu unseren Plänen an jeden von ihnen zu schicken."

Er begann, sein spärliches, bescheidenes Mahl zu essen.

_Dies ist das letzte Mal, dass ich an diesem Tisch mit ihm sitze und zusammen mit ihm esse_, dachte Hermione traurig. Dann gab sie sich innerlich einen festen Ruck. _Konzentriere dich auf das, was du tun kannst, nicht auf das, was du nicht haben kannst._

„Heute Morgen unter der Dusche habe ich nachgedacht", begann sie, und seine Aufmerksamkeit richtete sich sofort auf sie, als ob er sie sich dort vorstellte. Sie fuhr eilig fort. „Das Programm sollte einen Slogan haben. Etwas Eingängiges, das die Aufmerksamkeit deiner Unterstützer – etwas, das die Schüler dazu bringt, daran teilnehmen zu wollen."

Er starrte sie an, sein Frühstück anscheinend vergessen. „Und ist dir etwas … Eingängiges eingefallen?"

Er spie das Wort aus, und seine Lippen kräuselten sich verächtlich – tagelang hatte er sich ihr gegenüber nicht höhnisch verhalten.

Sie holte Luft und war froh über die Empörung, die in ihr aufstieg. „Ich glaube, es ist eingängig, aber dein Hohnlächeln brauche ich nicht."

Sie schob ihren Stuhl vom Tisch weg, aber seine Hand schoss hervor und schloss sich um ihr Handgelenk. „Jetzt hohnlächele ich nicht", sagte er ausdruckslos. „Sag es mir."

Sie entriss ihm ihre Hand. „Wenn sie nicht zurückkommen und ihre Ausbildung abschließen, wird werden ihre magischen Fähigkeiten verkümmern", murmelte sie. „Der Slogan lautet „Rettet die Magie"."

Er zog seine Hand wieder von ihr zurück. „Rettet die Magie?", wiederholte er.

Sie errötete. „Wenn er dir nicht gefällt, verwende ihn nicht!", sagte sie und wünschte sich, sie hätte die Idee ihm gegenüber nicht erwähnt.

Sein Blick glitt zu jemandem hinter ihr. „Minerva", sagte er, und Hermione wandte sich um und sah McGonagall an ihrer Schulter stehen. „Hinter dem Sammeltisch in der Eingangshalle sollten wir ein Banner mit dem Text 'Rettet die Magie' haben."

Die alte Schottin nickte. „Das passt gut", sagte sie. „Ja, wir sollten es gleich aufhängen, ehe alle Gäste abgereist sind – und wir können das auf den Briefkopf für die Mitteilungen setzen, die wir heute abschicken." Ein seltener Ausdruck von Vergnügen erschien auf ihrem Gesicht. „Die Spenden sind höchst großzügig! Aber ich bin gekommen, um zu sehen, ob Hermione meinen Platz am Sammeltisch übernehmen kann, während ich frühstücke."

Hermione erhob sich sofort. Weg von Severus zu sein, würde sich elend anfühlen, aber sie konnte genauso gut anfangen, sich daran zu gewöhnen. Offensichtlich war der Waffenstillstand zwischen ihnen zu Ende, eine harmonische Front zu zeigen – _für Hogwarts_, brachte sie sich in Erinnerung. Mit ihm zusammen zu sein, wenn er ihr gegenüber so viel Gleichgültigkeit zeigte, war gar zu schwierig.

„Sofort, Professor", sagte sie. „Bitte, nehmen Sie meinen Platz. Ich weiß, Sie haben dringende Dinge mit dem Schulleiter zu besprechen."

Und ohne sich von ihm zu verabschieden, eilte Hermione hinaus in die Eingangshalle und erlaubte sich nicht, an etwas anderes als ihre unmittelbare Aufgabe zu denken. Sie zog ihren Zauberstab, beschwor ein enorm großes Stück Pergament herauf und befestigte es magisch an der Wand. Mit breiten, ausladenden Bewegungen schrieb sie in dramatischen, fetten schwarzen Buchstaben _Rettet die MAGIE_. Ein letztes Schlenkern ihres Handgelenk fügte einige glitzernde Punkte hinzu – weil sie wusste, dass es _ihn_ ärgern würde.

„Was ist das, Hermione?", fragte Fortescue Parkinson, als er in die Eingangshalle kam, gefolgt von zwei Hauselfen, die mit dem Gepäck der Parkinsons beladen waren.

Hermione holte tief Luft, straffte ihre Schultern und setzte ihr S.P.E.W.-Gesicht auf, ehe sie zu erklären begann. Dies war noch wichtiger als Hauselfenrechte, und sie würde vollen Einsatz dafür bringen.

~oo0oo~

Zur Mittagszeit war ihr Sammelbüchse mit Gold und Schecks von Zaubererbanken auf der ganzen Welt gefüllt. Sie hatte die Information über das spezielle Projekt mehrfach gegeben. Dennis Creevey hatte sich bald zu ihr gesellt, nachdem sie das _Rettet die MAGIE!-_Banner aufgehängt hatte. Er war von dem Plan genauso begeistert wie Hermione, und er hatte hinzugefügt, dass er der Erste der vertriebenen Schüler war, der sich für das neue Programm einschrieb.

„Ich frage mich", überlegte er, „ob die Leute gerne ein Bild von sich vor dem Banner haben würden?"

Und Foto für Foto war von den stolzen Spendern vor dem Banner gemacht worden. Die entwickelten Fotografien würden die Empfänger per Eule bekommen, sobald sie fertig waren.

George Weasley, der die Treppen Hand in Hand mit Luna Lovegood herunterkam, brach in ein breites Grinsen aus, als er das Banner sah. „Das ist brillant", sagte er. „Deine Idee, schätze ich", fügte er mit einem Schmunzeln zu Hermione hinzu.

„Ich habe mir nur den Slogan ausgedacht", sagte sie. „Die Idee ist ganz die des Schulleiter und Stellvertretenden Schulleiterin." Sie trat einen Schritt näher an den Eigentümer des belebtesten Geschäfts der Winkelgasse. „George, möchtest du etwas spenden?"

Luna zog einen Scheck aus ihrer Handtasche und reichte ihn Hermione. Er war etwas zerknittert und roch nach Spulenwurzeln.

„George hat ihn gestern Abend vor dem Schlafengehen ausgestellt", sagte Luna, „nachdem wir all die Schluckplimpys aus der Toilette entfernt hatten. Er hat mich gebeten, ihn zu verwahren, bis wir dich treffen."

Hermione biss sich auf die Lippe, um ihr Grinsen zu verbergen. „Ich wusste nicht, dass das Schloss mit ... äh … Plimpies verseucht ist."

George strich mit einer Hand über Lunas langes, üppiges blondes Haar. „Ist es nicht mehr", sagte er. „Luna war vorbereitet – sie versucht, auf alles vorbereitet zu sein, nicht wahr, Liebes? Das ist es, wie sie den Kerker überlebt hat, weißt du."

Luna hob bewunderd ihre Augen zu seinem Gesicht, und George gab ihr einen schnellen Kuss. Dann verabschiedeten sich die Liebenden und gingen Hand in Hand davon. Est als sie zur Tür hinausgingen, schaute Hermione auf den Betrag auf dem Scheck.

Das Papier wurde ihr aus den Fingern gerissen, als Draco über ihre Schulter griff. „Weasleys Zauberhafte Zauberscherze", las er. „Guter Gott, er macht gute Geschäfte, oder?"

Hermione griff nach dem Scheck, den Draco höher hielt.

„Wo ist deine Spende, Malfoy?", forderte sie.

Draco lachte. „Ich bin nicht der Reiche in dieser Beziehung", informierte er sie mit einem warmen Blick auf Harry. „Wende dich an Potter hier."

Mit ernstem Blick nahm Harry den Scheck von Draco und gab ihn Hermione zurück. „Ich kann es nicht glauben, dass ich bis jetzt nie an die muggelgeborenen Schüler gedacht habe", sagte er, und seine grünen Augen hinter den runden Rahmen seiner Brillengläser waren ernst. „Vier Jahre ist es her, und es ist mir nie in den Sinn gekommen …"

Hermione drückte seine Hand. „Keiner von uns hat daran gedacht", sagte sie. „Mach dir keine Vorwürfe – aber unterstütze die Aktion, wenn du es dir leisten kannst."

„Ich habe mein Scheckbuch nicht dabei, aber morgen auf der Arbeit gebe ich dir einen Scheck", versprach er ihr.

Hermione wandte sich ab, um Georges Scheck in die Sammelbox zu legen. „Du kannst ihn einfach dem Schulleiter eulen", sagte sie dumpf.

Harry drehte sie um, bis sie ihm wieder ins Gesicht sah. „Wirst du Severus nicht treffen?", fragte er besorgt.

Draco betrachtete sie mit zusammengekniffenen Augen. „Natürlich wird sie das", sagte er.

Hermione schaute von ihnen weg. Sie brauchte weder Freundlichkeit noch Sorge, weil sie diese Dinge zum Weinen bringen würden. Sie sollte irritiert und ärgerlich sein. „Ich habe keine Pläne, ihn in Zukunft zu treffen", sagte sie und zog sich von ihnen zurück. „Gibt es nicht jemand anderen, den ihr ärgern könntet?"

„Aber du bist gerade hier und verfügbar", gab Draco vernünftig zu bedenken. Dann legte er einen Arm um Harrys Schultern. „Ich gehe mit ihm ins Haus meiner toten Großtante Walburga", informierte Draco sie. „Dieser grauslige Elf, Kreacher, wohnt dort immer noch. Es wird wie eine Familien-Wiedervereinigung sein – nur ohne die Famile natürlich. Das sind die besten."

Harry sah noch immer besorgt aus. „Du solltest zum Grimmauld Place kommen und bei uns bleiben", drängte er sie. „Damit du nicht allein in dieser winzigen Wohnung bist."

Daraufhin schaffte Hermione es zu lachen. „Am Grimmauld Place mit dir, Ron, und euren neuen besseren Hälften? Würde mich das nicht aufheitern?"

Harry umarmte sie. „Okay, vielleicht ist es eine Scheißidee – aber du weißt, mein Heim ist immer dein Heim."

Hermione erwiderte seine Umarmung und schob ihn dann von sich. „Würdest du bitte nach Hause gehen?", fragte sie.

Draco beugte sich vor, um ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange zu drücken, dann schleppte er Harry aus dem Schloss hinaus. Hermione lächelte dem seidigen blonden und dem verstrubbelten schwarzen Kopf trübselig hinterher. Dann wurde sie von einer lauten Gruppe von Menschen abgelenkt, die die Marmortreppen herunterkamen und ihr Gepäck selbst trugen. Lavender, Parvati und Padma hatten Dennis im Schlepptau.

„Nehmt ihr ihn mit?", platzte sie heraus.

Dennis grinste und sah ziemlich zufrieden inmitten der älteren Frauen aus. „Ich werde sie für den _Quibbler _interviewen", schwärmte er. „Und ich werde auf ihrem Sofa schlafen, bis die Schule losgeht!"

Hermione begleitete sie hinaus in die Nachmittagssonne und dachte darüber nach, dass nur Dennis Creevey es schaffte, auf einem Sofa zu schlafen sich wie eine aufregende Chance anhören zu lassen.

Für eine Weile blieb sie stehen und atmete tief die frische Luft ein. Sie fühlte eher, als sie es hörte, dass Severus hinzukam.

„Das ist das Schicksal", sagte er ruhig. „Alle deine Gäste sind abgereist, Milady."

Tränen traten ihr beim Gebrauch seines Kosenamens für sie in die Augen. „Nicht", sagte sie mit belegter Stimme und ging an ihm vorbei zu den Türen.

„Wohin gehst du?", fragte er.

„Ich muss Räume wieder in Ordnung bringen", sagte sie, ohne zu ihm zurückzuschauen. „_Das_ ist es, was ich heute tun werde, Severus."

Sie hörte, wie er geräuschvoll Luft holte, als habe ihn die Erinnerung an seine Worte vom Abend gepikst. Darauf hoffte sie.

Sie betrat das Schloss und marschierte in den Herren-Clubraum. Dort gab es so viele Möbelstücke, die an ihre richtigen Standorte bewegt werden mussten, und zwei Wände mussten wiederhergestellt werden … unter ihrer Anleitung konnten Hauselfen die Arbeit erledigen, aber im Moment wollte sie sie selbst tun.

Die beste Kur gegen Herzschmerz war Arbeit.

~oo0oo~

Severus runzelte die Stirn über der spinnenartigen Handschrift, die das Pergament bedeckte, dann fügte er eine letzte Zeile hinzu. Auf seinem Schreibtisch lagen vier zerknäulte Pergamente und zeugten von den bisherigen Versuchen.

„In Ordnung, wie ist das?", fragte er und begann laut zu lesen.

Portrait Dumbledore hörte ernsthaft zu, und am Ende nickte er entschieden mit dem Kopf. „Das ist es, Schulleiter!"

Severus nahm die Feder wieder in die Hand, unterschrieb und schrieb in Druckschrift darunter _Severus Snape, Schulleiter_.

„Herpie!"

Der Hauself ploppte in das Büro des Schulleiters und verbeugte sich sofort tief. „Ja, Schulleiter Snape, Sir?"

„Bring dies zu Professor McGonagall."

Minerva würde mit Hilfe der anderen Hauslehrer die Duplizierzauber ausführen, und vor Einbruch der Nacht würden die Briefe an alle muggelgeborenen Schüler geschickt, die nicht mehr nach Hogwarts zurückgekehrt waren, nachdem der Krieg die Schule für sie zu einem todbringenden Ort gemacht hatte. Damals war Severus Schulleiter gewesen, in diesem Jahr seiner Schande – seines schlimmsten, wahrgewordenen Alptraums, als Todesser sich frei in den Hallen von Hogwarts bewegt und auf Schüler Jagd gemacht hatten. Er selbst schuldete den fehlenden muggelgeborenen Schülern diese Wiedergutmachung, und wenn nötig würde er persönlich, von Angesicht zu Angesicht, an sie appellieren.

Für den Augenblick mochte der Brief der beste, schnellste Weg sein, ihnen die Nachricht zu übermitteln und ihre Antworten zu erhalten. _Wir erwarten Ihre Antwort schnellstmöglich mit der zustellenden Eule, _stand in seinem Brief.

Sein ruheloser Blick bewegte sich zu den beiden anderen Blättern auf seinem Schreibtisch; eines davon war eine To-do-Liste, das andere war ein … persönliches Schreiben. Erstere musste vollständig abgearbeitet sein, ehe er über das zweite Blatt nachdenken konnte.

_Trödle nicht!,_ ermahnte er sich selbst. _Sie könnte jeden Moment abreisen. Sie ist nicht allzu glücklich._

Er zog die Liste der zu erledigenden Aufgaben zu sich. Das Curriculum war zusammengestellt, die Liste der Schulbücher erstellt (Schüler, die finanzielle Unterstützung brauchten, würden ihre Schulbücher und andere Materialien von der Schule erhalten), und Unterkünfte waren arrangiert worden. Der letzte Punkt auf der Liste war der Brief, den er eben fertiggestellt hatte. Er hakte ihn ab. Die To-do-Liste war erledigt.

Mit einer Hand rieb er sich über das Gesicht. Die morgendliche Dusche hatte geholfen, ihn ein wenig wacher zu machen, aber das war vor Stunden gewesen, und jetzt spürte er den Schlafmangel.

Er stand auf und ging zum Fenster, das auf das Quidditchfeld hinauszeigte. Longbottom hatte das Labyrinth und den Garten darin beseitigt, ehe er mit seiner liebestrunkenen Gabrielle abgereist war. Potter war in Draco verliebt, und Weasley war vollauf mit der Vane-Frau beschäftigt – sogar Krum hatte in Pansy Parkinson eine Angebetete gefunden. Alle engsten Freunde Hermiones waren vergeben – alle möglichen Rivalen um ihre Aufmerksamkeit, derer er sich bewusst war –, aber gab es irgendein Detail, das er übersehen hatte? Gab es etwas, das er bei all seinen Plänen nicht berücksichtigt hatte?

Das Schloss war jetzt seltsam still ohne die Gäste – genau, wie es normalerweise war, wenn die Schüler abwesend waren. Aber noch hielt sich Hermione irgendwo unten auf; er konnte ihren Funken tief in sich spüren, eine warme, pulsierende Präsenz. Unwillkürlich drückte er eine Hand auf seine Brust, als wolle er sie dort halten.

_Das ist dein Herz, du Dummkopf!,_ dachte er. Aber es war nicht länger seines. Sie war durch die Mauern geschlüpft, die er hochgezogen hatte, um andere draußen zu halten, und hatte ihm sein Herz gestohlen, und sie hatte es mit solcher Leichtigkeit getan …

Aber jetzt war sie kratzbürstig. Beim Frühstück war sie schnell eingeschnappt gewesen, und später war sie vor ihm weggelaufen, als sei sie ärgerlich auf ihn – aber dazu hatte er ihr keinen Anlass gegeben.

_Nein, sie ist nur unglücklich, weil die Regency-Woche vorbei ist. Es hat nichts mit mir zu tun,_ dachte er.

Er schaute hinüber zu dem unfertigen Schreiben auf seinem Schreibtisch, ging aber nicht vom Fenster weg. Von Anfang an hatte sie keine Angst gehabt, dorthin zu gehen, wohin ihr Herz sie führte, und gedacht, er würde ihr folgen. Wie viele Male hatte sie ihn in ihr Zimmer eingeladen? Was bedeutete diese Einladung, wenn sie von einer Frau wie ihr kam? Und er hatte jedes Mal abgelehnt. Es gab tausend Gründe, weshalb er weiter 'nein' zu ihr – zu _sich selbst _– sagen sollte und nur einen, dies nicht zu tun.

Weil er sie _wollte_.

_Liebe sie!,_ _insistierte sein innerer Halbwüchsiger__,_ aber er schob diesen Gedanken entschieden beiseite. Liebe war für Schulkinder, aber Begehren, Bewunderung, Respekt, echtes Mögen – dies waren die Bausteine, auf denen Erwachsene eine Beziehung aufbauten, und er fühlte sie alle für Hermione Granger.

_Die Karten sagen, sie ist deine Seelengefährtin – natürlich liebst du sie!, _flüsterte die innere Stimme.

„Ich muss schlafen", sagte er laut, um das Gemecker seines inneren Halbwüchsigen zu ersticken.

„Dann halte ein Nickerchen, Severus", schlug Dumbledores Portrait vor.

Er schritt hinüber, um das Portrait zu betrachten. „Später werde ich hier ein Meeting haben. Ich erwarte, dass du und all deine Kumpane die Klappe haltet und die ganze Zeit über schlaft. Kein Pieps von euch allen!"

Dumbledore zwinkerte ihn an; mit dem dummen, knallbunten Pokerhut sah er albern aus. „Natürlich, Schulleiter. Ich sage es weiter." Und er verschwand eilends in den Rahmen seines nächsten Nachbarn.

Severus setzte sich an seinen Schreibtisch und zog den unfertigen Brief zu sich. Es war Zeit, sein sinnloses Zaudern aufzugeben und das verdammte Ding zu schreiben. Nichts, was er tun konnte, würde ihre Antwort ändern, vorausgesetzt, seine Formulierung war adäquat. Sie würde entweder 'ja' oder 'nein' sagen.

Er tauchte seine Feder in die Tinte und schrieb.

~oo0oo~

Auf einem der runden Tische im Salon der Damen fand Hermione ihre unfertige Stickarbeit wieder, die sie auf den Stickrahmen gespannt zurückgelassen hatte. Sie war sehr schlecht ausgeführt, da sie sich nie damit geplagt hatte, Nadelarbeiten zu lernen, und diese schien mehr Aufmerksamkeits für das Detail zu erfordern, als sie ihr zu widmen bereit gewesen war. Sie folgte eine ungleichmäßigen Linie französischer Knoten, die die Blütenblätter einer Glockenblume zeigen sollten. Diese hatte sie gestickt, während sie im Geiste vollauf mit Plänen beschäftigt gewesen war, Severus in ihr Zimmer – _in dein Bett_, insistierte ihr Verstand – zu locken, aber keiner ihrer Versuche hatte genügt, ihn zu akzeptieren in Versuchung zu führen. Er wollte sie, dessen war sie sich sicher – seine Küsse verrieten ihr das sehr deutlich. Etwas anderes hielt ihn von ihr fern, und sie hatte keine Idee, was sie daran ändern konnte.

Plötzlich fielen ihr Worte wieder ein – Worte, die genau in diesem Raum gesprochen worden waren.

_„__Der dunkle Mann steckt voller Konflikte … Der Konflikt ist nicht klar umrissen, aber er muss überwunden werden, damit die Liebenden ihre Bestimmung erfüllen."_

Trelawney in ihrem Zigeunerkostüm, mit ihren lächerlichen Tüchern und Armreifen – mit ihrer seltsamen Intensität, als sie für Hermione die Karten gelesen hatte. Konnten die Worte wahr gewesen sein, eine der seltenen Gelegenheiten, wenn die Seherin tatsächlich sehen konnte?

Konflikt … wenn der Konflikt in _ihm_ steckte, dann gab es nichts, was Hermione tun konnte, um ihn zu lösen; sie konnte lediglich ihre Gefühle und Wünsche so klar wie möglich äußern.

Das charakteristische _Plopp! _einer Apparation kündigte die Ankunft von Herpie an, der auf einem Silbertablett ein gefaltetes Pergament brachte.

„Für Sie, Miss!", verkündete Herpie und verbeugte sich tief.

Hermiones Herz taumelte. Lieber Gott – war es von Severus? Sie hatte herumgetrödelt in der Hoffnung, er würde …

Sie schnappte das Pergament und mit zitternden Händen brach sie das einfache Wachssiegel, um an den Inhalt zu gelangen.

_Milady,_

_vielleicht weißt du mein Zögern zu schätzen, unser Regencyidyll zu Ende gehen zu lassen. Ich bitte um das Vergnügen Deiner Gesellschaft für einen letzten Abend zu einer Feier im Regencystil. Ich möchte mit dir ein Festmahl teilen, um den großen Erfolg Deines Plans zu feiern, der jede Erwartung übertroffen hat. Ich bitte, dass Du die Einladung annimmst und mir den Versuch erlaubst, Dir meinen tiefempfundenen Dank zu übermitteln._

_Das Abendessen wird um sieben Uhr im Büro des Schulleiters serviert. In Erwartung Deiner Antwort_

_Dein gehorsamer Diener,_

_Severus_

_P.S. Wenn Du so freundlich wärst, das Kleid zu tragen, das Du auf dem Ball getragen hast, stünde ich in Deiner Schuld._

Sie las es dreimal, und innerlich jubelte sie. Sie hatte ihm wieder und wieder mit ihren Einladungen den Ball zugespielt, und hier kam endlich ein Zug von _seiner_ Seite. Süße Circe, sie hatte gehofft, er gäbe ihr irgendein Zeichen seines Interesses, ehe sie das Schloss verließ, und hier war es.

„Ist der Schulleiter jetzt in seinem Büro, Herpie?"

Der Elf schaute leicht alarmiert. „Der Schulleiter schläft in seinem Bett, Miss – Herpie soll ihn nur wecken, wenn Miss seine Einladung ablehnt."

Severus schlief? Dann sollte sie das auch tun. Keiner von ihnen hatte eine erholsame Nacht genossen.

„Miss akzeptiert die Einladung, Herpie. Um sieben werde ich in seinem Büro sein."

Der Elf verbeugte sich und verschwand, und Hermione eilte in ihr Zimmer, ihre unfertige Stickerei mit in einen Hand, ihr Billet-doux in der anderen.


	31. Chapter 31

**Kapitel 21b**

Sonntag, 11. August 2002  
Nachmittag bis Abendessen

Nach einem vierstündigen Mittagsschlaf frisierte Hermione ihr Haar in Locken und Ringel, ließ aber das Haarband und die glitzernden Haarnadeln weg. Mit leisem Rascheln zog sie das Seidenkleid über ihr Hemd; ein stiller Hauself hatte es gereinigt und zurückgebracht, während sie geschlafen hatte. Sie zog Slippers und Handschuhe an und war fertig zum Gehen.

Sie fuhr die steinerne Wendeltreppe hinauf, bis sie vor der polierten Eichenholztür stand, aber ehe sie den Messingklopfer in die Hand nehmen konnte, wurde die Tür geöffnet, und Severus war da.

Es war ihr nicht klar, weshalb sie bei seinem Anblick eine Welle von Euphorie überflutete, denn es fühlte sich an, als sei in ihrer Brust eine Schachtel voll frisch gefangener Cornischer Pixies losgelassen worden. Ihre Lippen öffneten sich, während sie sich mit einem tiefen Atemzug nahm zu beruhigen versuchte, und im selben Moment wandte sich sein Blick auf ihren Mund, und in seinen unglaublich dunklen Augen lag ein bedächtiger, sinnlicher Ausdruck.

Er trug die Regency-Schulleiterroben, ganz wildlederartige Weichheit mit einer Fülle von Knöpfen. Sie zog ihren Blick von seinem Torso und versuchte, wilde Ideen, seinen Rock zu streicheln oder all diese Knöpfe zu öffnen, aus ihren Gedanken zu verbannen, aber wenn sie in sein geheimnisvolles Gesicht sah, fürchtete sie, er wisse genau, was sie gedacht hatte.

Die Schatten unter seinen Augen waren verschwunden; er hatte also geschlafen, dachte sie. Offensichtlich hatte er geduscht und sich außerdem erneut rasiert, denn sein Haar war feucht, und sie fing einen Hauch seines Aftershaves auf, als sie an ihm vorbei das Büro betrat.

„Danke, dass du gekommen bist, Milady", murmelte er und hob ihre behandschuhte Hand an seine Lippen.

„Danke für die Einladung", antwortete sie.

Es waren noch zwei Stunden bis zum Sonnenuntergang im August, daher lag Sonnenlicht im Raum, aber in einer Nische an einer Seite des großen, runden Zimmers war ein kleiner Esstisch mit Kerzen gedeckt – vielleicht der Atmosphäre wegen. Sie sah sich nach den Portraits der früheren Schulleiter um, sie schienen jedoch alle zu schlafen. Hatte er ihnen allen mit Traumlos-Schlaftrunk versetzte Süßigkeiten verabreicht?

„Hast du Lust auf einen Apéritif?", fragte Severus. „Zum Essen gibt es Wein."

„Da ich kein Mittagessen gegessen habe, bin ich jetzt ziemlich hungrig", bekannte sie.

Er hielt die Hand fest, die er geküsst hatte, und führte sie zum Tisch. „Sobald wir bereit zu essen sind, sag einfach 'Abendessen', und dein Teller wird sich füllen", sagte er mit einem Zucken um die Lippen zu ihr. „Ich hielt es für das Beste … heute Abend auf die Hauselfen zu verzichten."

Keine Hauselfen? Da alle Portraits schliefen, waren sie dann ganz allein.

„Aber ehe wir essen, lass uns einen Toast ausbringen."

Severus nahm eine Flasche aus einem Weinkühler und goss perlenden Champagner in die bereitstehenden Kristall-Sektflöten. Er erhob sein Glas, und sie hob ihres im Gegenzug.

„Für Hogwarts?", fragte sie und wunderte sich, weshalb ihre Stimme sich so klein und zittrig anhörte.

„Nein, Milady", antwortete er ernsthaft, und in seinem Ton lag etwas, das einen erwartungsvollen Schauer ihr Rückgrat hinunterjagte. „Nicht für Hogwarts – nicht heute Abend." Mit seinem Sektkelch touchierte er ihren, und das Kristall tönte in einer hohen, lieblichen Note. „Auf uns."

Hermione war sprachlos ob der Wichtigkeit und der Bedeutung der beiden Worte, die er gesprochen hatte. Ihr Blick hob sich von den Kelchen zu seinem Gesicht, und sofort war sie von der Intensität seines Blicks gefangen. Nach einem Moment fand sie ihre Stimme wieder.

„Auf uns", erwiderte sie, und sie tranken, ohne die Augen voneinander abzuwenden.

So plötzlich, wie er die atemlose Ernsthaftigkeit hatte entstehen lassen, so hob er sie wieder auf, indem er ihr Platz zu nehmen bedeutete und sich selbst ihr gegenüber setzte.

„Sprich zu dem Teller", forderte er sie auf.

Hermione streifte ihre Handschuhe ab und legte sie beiseite. „Abendessen", sagte sie, und ihr Teller füllte sich mit gebratenem Huhn, Kartoffeln und knusprigen Stangenbohnen. Nach einer Woche ausgefallenen – und manchmal sehr seltsamen – Regencyessens war es wunderbar, einen Teller voll einfachen, gewöhnlichen Essens zu sehen. „Oh – dies ist wundervoll!"

„Ja, ich dachte, du würdest heute Abend vielleicht eine etwas einfachere Mahlzeit genießen", sagte er und nahm seine Gabel auf. „Ich wollte jedenfalls eine."

Während des Essens sprachen sie über viele Dinge, und Hermione freute sich über die angenehme Art, in der sie sich miteinander unterhielten. Sie nahm viele Beispiele für Severus' trockenen Humor wahr, der jedoch frei von Hohn und Spott war.

„Ja, Professor McGonagall hat berichtet, dass alle Eulen zu den fehlenen muggelgeborenen Schülern losgeschickt wurden", sagte er, als sie nach dem Projekt fragte. „Ich hoffe, mit der Eulenpost am Morgen einige Antworten zu bekommen."

Während er sprach, betrachtete sie ihn und fühlte sich frei, dies zu genießen, weil niemand sie voneinander ablenkte. Sie dachte, der Champagner beflügele ihre Antworten, und löse ihre Zunge vermutlich ein wenig, wodurch das Gespräch einfacher für sie wurde.

„Nein, ich habe mir keinen Namen für das kleine Fohlen überlegt", räumte sie ein, als er sie danach fragte. „Weißt du, ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich das Reiten so sehr genießen würde, wie ich es tue! Die Pferde sind intelligente Geschöpfe, und es scheint, als ob sie die Ritte genießen – als sei es eine gemeinsame Unternehmung."

Er nickte. „Für eine Anfängerin bist du schnell damit zurechtgekommen. Manches wird dir viel leichter fallen, wenn du rittlings in Hosen reitest, wie es beim Reiten im einundzwanzigsten Jahrhundert üblich ist – sogar bei den Damen."

Sie runzelte die Stirn daraufhin, und es fiel ihr wieder ein. Ihr stand kein Reitpferd zur Verfügung. Oh, man konnte ein Pferd mieten, um eine Stunde im Park zu reiten, aber Mietpferde hatten wahrscheinlich nicht dieselbe Qualität und das Temperament wie ein Pferd aus einem Privatstall. „Ich denke nicht, dass ich viel zum Reiten kommen werde", murmelte sie und widmete ihre Aufmerksamkeit der kniffligen Aufgabe, ihr sehr zartes Hühnchen in kleine Bissen zu schneiden.

„Du brauchst dich damit nicht abzufinden", antwortete er.

~oo0oo~

Severus lehnte sich nach vorn, um Champagner in ihr Glas nachzuschenken. Im entspannten Schein des Weins und des Essens und – durfte er es hoffen? – der Gesellschaft war sie entzückend. Ihre honigbraunen Augen leuchteten, wenn sie auf ihm lagen, eine Reaktion, die er schon früher bemerkt, aber für die er Ausflüchte gefunden hatte. Nicht er war es, der diesen warmen Blick auslöste, hatte er damals argumentiert; es war jemand anders oder irgendein Gesprächsthema. Frauen schauten Severus Snape nicht auf diese Weise an – nicht nach seiner Lebenserfahrung. Aber jetzt war er allein mit ihr, ohne andere Menschen, die ihre Aufmerksamkeit von ihm ablenkten, und dennoch leuchteten ihre Augen.

Sie hatte ihr Haar wieder im peniblen Regencystil frisiert – wie mochte er sie davon überzeugen, dass es ihm gefiel, wenn es wild und ungezähmt ihren Rücken hinabfiel? Würden seine Vorlieben sie kümmern? Das Kleid gab ihm jedoch einen feinen Blick auf ihre eindrucksvollen Vorzüge – diesen Lieblingsteil des Frauenkörpers, der einen Mann unendlich faszinierte –, und er erinnerte sich gut an das Gefühl ihrer Brüste, die sich gegen seine Brust drückten, an ihre Hände, die ihn festhielten, und an ihren Mund, des sich ihm warm, feucht und einladend öffnete.

Er bewegte sich auf seinem Stuhl. Er war vorschnell. Im Rausch der Regencyatmosphäre war sie begierig gewesen, ihn in ihr Bett zu locken – während alle anderen um sie herum diesen Impulsen nachgaben –, aber er wollte sie nicht für eine Urlaubsaffäre. Er wollte sie, wollte sie oft sehen, wollte sie in seinem Leben … musste sicher sein, dass sie dies ebenfalls wollte, ehe er dies auf's Tapet brachte.

Sie nahm ihre Serviette und tupfte damit gegen ihre Lippen; ihr Teller war noch halbvoll, aber sie war beim Essen langsamer geworden.

„Möchtest du gerne mehr?" fragte er, ganz der aufmerksame Gastgeber.

„Danke, nein", sagte sie. „Auch wenn es ganz köstlich ist, bin ich sehr satt."

Er erhob sich und bot ihr eine Hand. „Dann gewährst du mir vielleicht einen Tanz."

Sie lachte leise, ungläubig. „Und wo ist das Orchester versteckt?", fragte sie verspielt und sah sich erwartungsvoll um.

Er antwortete ihr mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue. „Es ist der Zaubererrundfunk, und nach meiner Uhr sind wir mitten in der Hexenstunde."

Er hatte bereits zuvor den Sender gewählt und war erleichtert, als er das Radio anstellte, und es immer noch richtig eingestellt war. Ein Sänger sang ein Lied aus der Generation seiner Eltern, aber das war ihm egal – solange es Musik gab, konnte er mit ihr tanzen.

Als er sie an sich zog, hob sie ihr Gesicht zu seinem, die Augen weit offen und fragend – aber deutlich vertrauensvoll. Er zog sie näher zu sich, bis ihre Wange an seiner Brust ruhte.

Wie konnte sie ihm vertrauen? Hatte sie vergessen, wer er war – was er getan hatte?

Mit ihr bewegte er sich, und es war, als wäre der vergangene Abend wieder da, und sie durchtanzten die Nacht – nur waren sie dieses Mal ganz allein, und sein Bett befand sich nur eine Tür weit entfernt.

„Wir tanzen gut miteinander", murmelte er in ihre Ohrmuschel, und er sah ihre Augen sich sehr langsam schließen, als reagierten sie auf seinen Atem am ihrer Wange.

Sie streichelte seinen weichen Rock. „Wir reiten auch gut miteinander."

Dann errötete sie, als erinnere sie sich an die physische Reaktion, die sie erfahren hatte, als sie mit ihm geritten war, und sein Arm legte sich fester um ihre Taille. „Es scheint, wir sind ein gutes … Team."

_Paar! Ein gutes Paar!, _insistierte seine innere Stimme, aber er war zu sehr von ihr gefangen in der natürlichen Magie, die sie um ihn spann, wenn sie zusammen waren. Umgarnt von der bezaubernden Hermione Granger, war sein Verstand hilflos, den liebeskranken Halbwüchsigen zurückzudrängen, der in seinem Unterbewusstsein lauerte.

Ein altmodisches Liebeslied ging ins nächste über und ins nächste, während draußen vor den Fenstern die Sonne unterging und die Schatten im Schulleiterbüro tiefer wurden, bis es vollständig dunkel war. Es war die Zeit, in der Liebende einander süße Nichtigkeiten zuraunen mochten, aber zwischen ihnen war nichts entschieden. Alles war möglich – die Luft war erfüllt davon –, und das Schweigen, das sie miteinander teilten, war eine zu perfekte Blase, um sie platzen zu lassen. Sie hielten einander und tanzten und atmeten wie ein Mensch, bis die letzten Akkorde der Musik verklangen, und Severus drehte sie zu einem Halt vor dem kerzenerleuchteten Bogen, der seine Schlafzimmertür umrahmte.

Als sie realisierte, dass sie stehen geblieben waren, trat sie von ihm weg, als sei sie noch mitten in der Drehbewegung beim Tanz und brauche noch einen Moment, um wieder stillstehen zu können. Im flackernden Kerzenlicht fand er sie sehr schön, und die Emotion, die durch ihn rauschte, war eine, die er nie zuvor erlebt hatte.

„Milady", begann er, und die Rauheit seiner Stimme klang in seinen eigenen Ohren seltsam. Trotzdem verschwand der verschleierte Blick in ihren Augen, als sie ihm ins Gesicht sah. Dann fuhr er fort, und seine Stimme war tief und nur für ihre Ohren allein bestimmt.

„Heute ist mir klar geworden, dass meine Verzweiflung nicht vom Ende der Regency-Woche herrührt. Ich war unruhig, weil ich mich an den Part gewöhnt habe, den ich diese Woche übernommen habe, als dein täglicher Partner und Begleiter, und ich bin nicht willens, diese Rolle aufzugeben."

Mit völliger Stille ihres ganzen Seins reagierte sie – als ob sie nicht zu atmen wagte aus Angst, ein Wort von dem zu verpassen, was er zu ihr sagte. Dann öffneten sich ihre Lippen und sie bewegte sich auf ihn zu, als wolle sie ihn umarmen, aber er kam ihr zuvor, indem er ihre Hände in seine nahm und fortfuhr.

„Ich möchte nicht, dass dieser Abend das Ende ist, Milady, sondern der Anfang. Ich weiß, ich habe dazu keinen Grund, aber darf ich hoffen, dass du genauso empfindest?"

Ihre Augen strahlten noch mehr und standen voller Tränen, während sie nickte. Als sie sprach, war ihre Stimme leise und heiser. „Ja", hauchte sie. „Ja, du darfst – und ja, das tue ich."

Er küsste ihre Hand. „Darf ich dann vorschlagen, dass wir unsere Diskussion anderswohin verlegen? Die Portraits können jederzeit aufwachen, und ich möchte deine Gesellschaft heute Abend mit niemand anderem teilen."

Sie schockte ihn, indem sie sich benahm, wie eine Regencylady es niemals getan hätte, und sich revanchierte. Sie nahm seine Hand und drückte mit offenem Mund einen Kuss auf sein Handgelenk. „Das ist ein ausgezeichneter Vorschlag", murmelte sie, während ihre Lippen sich auf seinem Fleisch bewegten.

Jetzt hatten sie einen Knackpunkt erreicht. Severus war immer ein mutiger Zauberer und ein geübter Kämpfer gewesen, aber als Liebhaber fühlte er sich sowohl feige als auch unerfahren. Mit Macht stürzte er sich selbst ins Unbekannte, öffnete die Tür und legte ihr eine Hand ins Kreuz, um sie nach innen zu drängen.

Als sie über die Schwelle trat, war das Gefühl von Triumph, das ihn durchlief, in der Tat berauschend.


	32. Chapter 32

**Kapitel 22a**

Sonntag, 11. August 2002, nach dem Abendessen bis zum späten Abend

Hermione betrat sein Zimmer, als ginge sie in einen Traum hinein. Oft hatte sie diese Realität auf der anderen Seite der Barrieren gespürt, die er zwischen ihnen errichtet hatte, sowohl physisch als auch emotional. In jeder ihr bekannten Weise hatte sie ersucht, diese Barrikaden zu brechen. Nun öffnete er sich ihr willig, und als sie in seinem persönlichen Bereich stand und von seinen Sachen umgeben war, fühlte sie sich, als befände sie sich im Inneren des Mannes selbst.

Als Erstes bemerkte sie das enorme Bett, das auf einem erhöhten Sockel in der Mitte des Zimmers stand, und sie empfand ein Aufflackern von Panik. Dies war kein betrunkener Besuch in der Wohnung eines Schulkameraden nach einem Abend im Pub. Sie ließ es zu, dass ein Mann sie verführte, der zwanzig Jahre älter war als sie. Würde es ihr an etwas mangeln?

„Darf ich dir einen Schlummertrunk anbieten?", fragte er und ging auf die andere Seite des Bettes, als sei es nur ein gewöhnliches Möbelstück. Er blieb vor einer Kommode mit Schubladen stehen, um seine Taschen zu leeren. „Dumbledore hat während seiner Amtszeit den Keller um einige Flaschen erstklassigen Cognacs ergänzt, und es gibt Feuerwhisky – oder ich kann etwas besorgen, das mehr deinem Geschmack entspricht."

Er stand am Getränkewagen in einiger Entfernung von ihr und wartete darauf, ihre Antwort zu hören. Es gab keine wilde, drängende Hektik in sein Bett. Sie entspannte sich.

„Ich möchte bitte einen Cognac", sagte sie und besah das geräumige Zimmer. Zu ihrer Linken befanden sich deckenhohe, zum Bersten volle Bücherregale, die nur von Türen unterbrochen waren – eine davon führte mit Sicherheit in ein en suite Badezimmer. Sie sehnte sich danach, sich umzuschauen und die Büchertitel durchzusehen, aber die Anziehungskraft des Mannes, seine physische Präsenz und ihre Sehnsucht, ihm nahe zu sein, waren das stärkere Verlangen.

Dies war ein Novum, einen Mann mehr als Bücher zu wollen.

Sie näherte sich ihm, nur um dabei von einem vertrauten Gegenstand auf der Oberfläche der hohen Kommode abgelenkt zu werden. Forschend nahm sie das Blatt alter Spielkaten auf. Sie hob den Stapel ab, und die Herzdame erschien. Ein zweites Abheben zeigte den Bauer – _nein, den Buben_, erinnerte sie sich – der Farbe Pik. Es musste eine Art Trickblatt sein, obgleich sie sich nicht vorstellen konnte, weshalb er es bei sich tragen sollte.

Sie legte die Karten wieder hin und realisierte, dass sie einige andere bekannte Dinge ansah. Da war ihr alter Ring, derjenige, den sie nach Ron geworfen hatte! Und ihr Taschentuch – sie hatte es Severus als Glücksbringer gegeben und ihm gesagt, er möge im Pokerspiel alles gewinnen. Und unter dem Taschentuch befand sich sein persönlicher Zeitplan – der einst Rons gewesen war –, der Beweis, dass ihr Glücksbringer ihm Erfolg gebracht hatte.

„Da ist noch mehr", sagte er und reichte ihr einen geschliffenen Cognacschwenker.

Sie nahm das Glas und legte neugierig den Kopf zu Seite. Er wählte ein kleines Notizbuch und blätterte durch die Seiten mit Notizen in seiner spitzen Handschrift, bis er eine flachgepresste, getrocknete Blüte fand. Sie war gelb, wie die Gänseblümchen, die sie im Knopfloch ihres Reitkleides getragen hatte.

„Ist das … eines von meinen?", fragte sie.

Er hob eine Augenbraue, und statt zu antworten, stieß er mit seinem Glas an ihres. „Auf uns", sagte er und nippte.

Hermione fühlte sich, als habe sich eine Lawine von Informationen – von Beweisen, dass er sie nicht nur begehrte, sondern sie _gerne _hatte – wie eine Fülle von Reichtümern über ihren Schoß ergossen. Um zu sprechen, war sie zu bewegt, daher versuchte sie es nicht, sondern sie schaute wie betäubt auf die kostbare Sammlung von Kleinigkeiten.

„Miau?"

Erschrocken starrte Hermione auf Crookshanks hinunter. „Warum bist du hier?", fragte sie leise.

Aus einer Dose, die in die hintere Ecke auf der Kommode geschoben war, wählte Severus ein Katzenleckerli und ließ es auf den Teppich fallen, wo Crookshanks es zu zerkauen begann.

„Ich weiß nicht, wie er hereinkommt, aber er _kommt _ständig wieder her", sagte Severus in gelangweiltem Ton.

_Wahrscheinlich, weil du ihn immer mit Leckerli fütterst_, dachte sie, aber was sie laut sagte, war, „Hierher ist er also verschwunden?"

Crookshanks mochte nicht viele Menschen, aber die Art, wie er sich an den Knöcheln von Severus' Stiefeln rieb und eine Spur von roten Haaren auf dem schwarzen Stoff seiner Hosen hinterließ, bewies, dass Severus einer der Auserwählten war.

Severus bückte sich und hob den Kater hoch, brachte ihn zur Tür an der Wand – _der_ Wand – und setzte ihn in den Korridor. „Geh eine Ratte jagen – mach dich nützlich", empfahl er Crookshanks, ehe er die Tür hinter ihm schloss.

Hermione ging Richtung der Wand, sah den Sessel, der so nahe herangezogen war, und sie strich über das Holz. „Mein Bett war genau auf der anderen Seite", sagte sie und warf ihm einen Blick von der Seite zu.

Er näherte sich ihr und stellte sein Glas im Vorbeigehen auf einen kleinen Tisch. Ihrem Glas schenkte er jedoch keinerlei Beachtung, als er sie ziemlich stürmisch in die Arme nahm, und Cognac ergoss sich auf seinen Teppich. „Glaubst du, ich sei mir dessen nicht bewusst gewesen?", fragte er. „Dass ich mir dich dort nicht vorgestellt habe?"

Er küsste sie nicht allzu zart, aber Hermione hatte keine Einwände gegen die Leidenschaft, die er zeigte; sie wünschte sich, sie könne das verflixte Glas Cognac verschwinden lassen, um ihn mit beiden Armen umarmen zu können, aber ihr Zauberstab war außer Reichweite, und sie war zu abgelenkt, um den Zauber ohne ihn ausführen zu können.

Er fasste ihre Schultern und sah ihr in die Augen. „Bist du sicher, dass du diesen Schritt gehen willst?", fragte er. „Es gibt vieles, was du nicht über mich weißt. Ich bin kein … netter Mann."

Er grinste höhnisch und verachtungsvoll, als er das Wort 'nett' sprach, aber sie erkannte, dass er den Hohn gegen sich selbst richtete. Hermione drehte sich von ihm weg und trat ein paar Schritte zurück, um das unerwünschte Glas loszuwerden.

„Hast du irgendeine Ahnung von den Dingen, die ich getan habe?", fragte sie und wandte sich ihm zu. „Macht die Tatsache, dass ich schreckliche Dinge ohne den Vorteil eines Dunklen Mals auf meinem Arm getan habe, diese irgendwie weniger abscheulich?"

„Du hast nichts getan, das du nicht tun musstest, um Potter zu schützen und die Aufgabe zu erledigen, die ihm von Dumbledore gegeben wurde", sagte er und kam langsam näher zu ihr.

„Du hast nichts getan, das du nicht tun musstest. um die Aufgabe zu erledigen, die _dir_ von Dumbledore gegeben wurde", erwiderte sie störrisch. „Also, du hast ein paar dumme Fehler gemacht, als du achtzehn warst? Das ist mir egal."

Vor ihr blieb er stehen, schaute sie wütend an, und sie schaute wütend zurück und sagte, „Ich habe dein wahres Gesicht gesehen, Severus. Jedermann hat das. Du bist tapfer und ehrenhaft, und jedes Mal übertriffst du dich selbst. Daher vergiss es; du kannst mich mit deinem Mangel an Nettigkeit nicht beeindrucken. Mit netten Männern kann ich nichts anfangen."

Er holte tief Luft, und seine Nasenflügel weiteten sich, als ob ihn ihre Worte erleichterten. Aber das Aufkommen seiner Selbstzweifel hatte ihre eigenen geweckt, und sie verschränkte die Arme vor ihrer unzureichend bedeckten Brust.

„Du liebst Lily Potter", sagte sie und starrte dabei einen seiner vielen schwarzen Knöpfe an, um seine Augen zu meiden. „Es ist schwer … mit einer toten Frau zu konkurrieren."

Während er ihre Wange umfasste, hob er resolut ihr Gesicht, bis sie ihn ansah. „Liebte", korrigierte er sie ruhig. „Es ist lange her, Milady. Es liegt in meiner Vergangenheit." Sein Daumen strich langsam über ihre Unterlippe, und seine Augen folgten diesem Weg. „Heute Abend ist der Anfang meiner – _unserer_ – Zukunft."

Er schluckte, und Hermione bewegte sich zu ihm hin, fasziniert von seiner Berührung, beruhigt und überzeugt von seinen Worten. Er riss sie an sich, und seine Stimme klang heiser in ihrem Ohr.

„Heute Nacht möchte ich mich nicht durch die Wand unterhalten. Ich möchte neben dir sein, nahe genug, um jeden deiner Atemzüge zu hören – jeden Seufzer – jedes Geräusch, das du machst, wenn ich dich berühre."

Wieder küsste er sie, weniger ungestüm, aber mit nicht weniger Leidenschaft als zuvor. Optimistisch aufgrund ihrer Worte der Akzeptanz – seiner Worte, die Zukunft betreffend – hielt er sie mit überwältigender Zuversicht, und seine Lippen bewegten sich hungrig über ihre, als sich ihr Mund ihm öffnete.

Sie sog ihn auf, Geschmack, Geruch und Gefühl, und ließ eines nach dem anderen jedes phsikylische Gesetz los, das ihr bisheriges Leben geregelt hatte. Sie befand sich in einem Tagtraum, in einer separaten Existenz, in der ein Zauberer ihre – und sie seine – in einer Art behexen konnte, dass sie in eine gänzlich andere Realität wechselten. Sie ergab sich seiner dominierenden Zunge, seinen besitzergreifenden Händen, bis sich ihre Gefühle zu einem Punkt exquisiten Schmerzes verstärkten: Ihr Herz raste, ihr Atem ging keuchend, und ihre Haut war gegenüber der geringsten seiner Berührungen überempfindlich.

Entschlossen zog er an dem Satinband, das das Überkleid unterhalb ihre Brüste verschloss. Sein Mund verzog sich so stark in beginnender Sinnlichkeit, dass ihr die Worte fehlten. Das seidene Kleidungsstück wurde von ihren Schultern auf den Boden geschoben, und er schwang sie in seine Arme, als wöge sie nichts, um mit ein paar Schritten zu seinem Bett zu treten. Dort legte er sie ab und blieb einen Moment stehen, um ihren Anblick in sich aufzunehmen, dann war er neben ihr, barg das Gesicht mit den Zähnen an ihrer Haut an ihrem Hals, und während er mit einer Hand ihre Brust umfasste, erreichten seine gestöhnten Worte kaum ihre Ohren.

„… wohin du gehörst, Milady …"

Und seine Reaktionen! Langsam löste sie die Knöpfe seines sich göttlich zum Streicheln anfühlenden Rocks und liebkoste allmählich freigelegtes Fleisch. Sie nahm kaum den blassen Teint oder die leichte, dunkle Behaarung um die flachen Scheiben auf seiner Brustmuskulatur wahr, denn sie war völlig darin gefangen zu beobachten, wie seine Augen sich schlossen und seine Lippen sich mit kurzen Atemstößen öffneten, als sie ihr Bestreben umsetzte, seinen nackten Oberkörper zu erkunden. Sie öffnete den Rock weit, um sich an der enthüllten Pracht seines Brustkobs zu ergötzen, auf dem sie ihre Finger von Rippe zu Rippe gleiten ließ, gefolgt von ihren Lippen, hinunter zu den leicht definierten Muskeln seines Bauchs, bis ihre Wange gerade über seinem dunkel behaarten Nabel lag, und ihre Augen folgten der dichten Haarspur, die in seiner Hose verschwand … zu anderen Herrlichkeiten.

Seine Bemühungen um Vergeltung wurden von der ausgedehnten Anzahl und zugegebenermaßen seltsamen Konstruktion der Bestandteile ihres Regencykostüms behindert, aber dennoch lag weder Verlegenheit noch Frustration in seinen Anstrengungen. Er ließ sie einfach verschwinden, eines nach dem anderen, taub gegenüber ihrem zuerst gekeuchten Protest, dann war sie über jeden Protest hinaus. Die exquisite Langsamkeit seines Handelns – Atem auf einer zusammengekräuselten Spitze gefolgt von Lippen, dann der Zunge, Finger, die eine schlüpfrige Spalte erkundeten, Augen, die eindringlich wie seine Hände waren und tief in ihre Seele eintauchten –, die präzise Aufmerksamkeit, die er jedem Millimeter entblößten Fleisches schenkte, garantierte, dass sie jenseits von Denken oder Vernunft war, als sich ihre Aktivitäten der Erfüllung näherten.

Hermione besass ein Körperbewusstsein, wie es bei vielen ihrer Geschlechtsgenossinnen tief verwurzelt war, und sie war befangen, in all ihren Unvollkommenheiten vor dem Mann enthüllt zu werden, nach dem sie sich sehnte. Aber seine langsame, verehrende Wertschätzung ihrer Nacktheit besänftigte all ihre Bedenken.

Er stützte sich auf einen Ellenboben, nackt und sichtlich erregt, während seine Handfläche ehrfuchtsvoll über die Kurve ihrer Hüfte bis zur Einbuchtung ihrer Taille strich. „Nie habe ich einen verlockenderen Anblick gesehen", murmelte er, und die Hand bewegte sich weiter nach oben, um ihre Brust zu liebkosen. „Als ich dich zum ersten Mal vom Fenster aus gesehen habe, während du den Pfad entlanggeeilt bist und dein Haar unter diesen albernen Hut gestopft hattest, wusste ich nicht, wer du warst, aber ich wollte dich – genau da, wo du jetzt bist."

Hermione bog sich in seine Berührung, trunken vor Erregung. „Nackt in deinem Bett?", fragte sie mit belegter Stimme und dachte, ihre Stimme habe nie seltsamer geklungen.

Und als er sich über sie schob, reduzierte die faszinierende Bewegung der Muskeln an seinem Oberkörper sie zu Inkohärenz. Er fand seinen Platz im Zentrum ihres Körpers, die natürliche Hülle für die Teile, die für eine solch ideale Vereinigung geschaffen waren. Sein perfekten Stoß durchbohrte ihren Körper und ihre Seele zugleich, und sie schrie auf, während ihre Finger auf seinem Rücken nach Halt tasteten.

Er bewegte sich einmal hin und her, und sein Kopf fiel nach vorn, als fühle er die unglaubliche Perfektion so stark wie sie, und sie keuchte laut.

„Nackt in meinem Bett", stimmte er zu, „in einem langen, langsamen …"

Er bewegte sich wieder, und sie bewegte sich mit ihm genauso, wie sie es beim Tanzen getan hatte; ihr Körper schien sein Métier ohne vorherige Anleitung zu kennen. Hermione drehte den Kopf auf dem Kissen; das Feuer der Leidenschaft, das sie entzündet hatten, flammte in einem wilden Rausch durch sie hindurch, und sie hatte weder die Möglichkeit noch den Willen, es abzubremsen.

„Nicht langsam", japste er, und als die Finger einer seiner Hände ihre Schulter ergriffen, senkte sie sacht ihre Zähne in seinen Handballen, bemüht, alles von ihm aufzunehmen, Fleisch und Knochen und seine bestrebte, feurige Seele. „Hermione!"

Begehren wurde abgelöst von Vereinigung, dann von süßer, makelloser Erhabenheit.

Er sank auf sein Kissen und zog sie mit sich, bis sie halb auf ihm ausgebreitet lag, glitschig von Schweiß, und atemlos sah sie auf sein Gesicht hinab, während Erfüllung durch jede Zelle ihres Körpers drang. Das Herz lief ihr über. Hatte sie ihn einst für hässlich gehalten? Unansehnlich? Jetzt war ihr jede Fläche und jeder Winkel seines Antlitzes teuer trotz seiner großen, gebogenen Nase. Sein Aussehen war faszinierend, und nachdem sie die schlanke Länge seiner Beine gesehen hatte, die geschmeidige Muskulatur seines Rückens, die schnittige Kurve seines Hinterns, war sie von seiner Person völlig hingerissen, was eine weitere, gründliche Untersuchung verdiente … und das sehr bald.

Er flocht seine Finger in ihr ernsthaft durcheinander geratenes Haar und betrachtete sie mit müden Augen. „Ich hoffe, du fandest das … zufriedenstellend, Milady."

Hermione lachte und lief feuerrot an. Severus beobachtete diesen Prozess mit klinischem Interesse.

„Ah, dein Erröten zu beobachten, ist noch viel reizender, wenn du in diesem Zustand bist", sagte er und strich mit einer Fingerspitze ihren Hals hinunter bis zwischen ihre Brüste. „Siehst du, wie weit es reicht?"

Er rollte sie auf den Rücken und ragte habichtsartig und köstlich lüstern wieder über ihr auf. „Sag mir, dass du morgen nicht auf der Arbeit sein musst."

Sie strich eine Strähne schweißfeuchten Haars hinter sein Ohr. „Wahrscheinlich könnte ich es bis zum Nachmittag hinauszögern zu gehen", sagte sie zweifelnd. „Aber du wirst schrecklich beschäftigt damit sein, die Magie zu retten …"

Er runzelte die Stirn. „Es ist ein verdammt unpassender Zeitpunkt, in der Zaubererwelt eine Ausbildungskrise zu haben – ausgerechnet dann, wenn ich es bei weitem vorzöge, anderweitig … beschäftigt zu sein."

Er blickte ihr ins Gesicht und ließ seine Augen mit einer besitzergreifenden Sicherheit über ihren nackten Körper wandern, die fast anmaßend war, als gehöre sie ihm, und er könne sie beliebig zu seiner Beute machen – als gäbe es keinen Zweifel daran, dass sie seine Aufmerksamkeiten willkommen heiße. Die Tatsache, dass sie Wachs in seinen Händen war – dass sie seine ungeheuerliche Dreistigkeit unerträglich sexy fand –, war für eine junge Frau ihrer Sensibilität beängstigend. Sie riss ein wenig Kontrolle über die Situation an sich, indem sie ihn zu einem Kuss hinunterzog und erstaunt feststellte, wie schnell die Leidenschaft – die eher geschwelt hatte denn verloschen war – wieder aufflammte.

„Hungriges Weib", brummte Severus in ihr Ohr, ehe sie seine Zähne an ihrem Hals spürte. „Du musst einem Mann Zeit lassen, wieder zu Atem zu kommen, weißt du."

Unter anderen Umständen wäre Hermione vielleicht beschämt gewesen – wann hatte sie jemals direkt nach einer Runde eine zweite gewollt? –, aber sie emfpand keinen Scham. Stattdessen war sie von einem wunderbaren Selbstvertrauen erfüllt. Hatte er sie nicht zum Bitten gebracht – sie in einem extremen Zustand gesehen – sie aufschreien gehört? Nun, sie hatte bei ihm nicht weniger beobachtet. Sie waren gegenseitig Sklaven ihrer Lust, und sie war sich ihrer Macht über ihn so sicher wie ihres eigenen, hilflosen Begehrens.

„Was wir brauchen", sagte er und rollte sich von ihr weg, „ist ein Bad."


	33. Chapter 33

**Kapitel 22b**

Sonntag, 11. August 2002, in der Nacht bis  
Montag, 12. August 2002, Nachmittag

Hermione ließ sich auf die Füße ziehen; unbegreiflicherweise fühlte sie sich ob ihrer Nacktheit nicht verlegen und folgte ihm ins Bad des Schulleiters. Darin gab es die übliche Ausstattung – ein Waschbecken, eine Toilette, eine mit Marmor ausgekleidete Dusche –, es gab jedoch auch eine kleinere Version des Beckens im Präfektenbad, das ein breites Lächeln auf ihr Gesicht brachte.

„Ich dachte mir, dass dir das gefällt", sagte er.

Sie kicherte. „Welch verschwenderische Annehmlichkeiten für den Schulleiter!"

In diesem Bassin in Spa-Größe gab es nur vier Hähne im Gegensatz zu den einhundert im Präfektenbad, das die Größe eines Swimming Pools hatte, aber jeder goldene Hahn war mit einem Edelstein unterschiedlicher Farbe auf dem Griff gekennzeichnet. Stufen führten in die Tiefe, in der ein Mann bis zum Hals im Wasser zu stehen vermochte. Severus bückte sich, und seine Bewegungen zogen ihre andächtige Aufmerksamkeit auf das Spiel von Sehnen und Muskeln unter seiner blassen Haut, und als er einen der Hähne drehte, schäumte dampfendes, duftendes Wasser in das Becken.

„Dachtest du, die Präfekten hätten größeren Komfort als der Schulleiter?", fragte er. „Wir lassen das Becken sich füllen, und währenddessen kannst du die Nadeln aus deinem Haar nehmen." Seine Hand legte sich in ihren Nacken. „Ich würde es dir gerne waschen."

Das Bad führte in einen Ankleideraum, einen männlichen Ort, der so vollständig nach ihm roch, dass sie im Eingang einen Moment innehielt, nur um zu atmen. Rundum an den Wänden hingen seine Roben, Hemden, Hosen und Umhänge an Stangen über auf Hochglanz polierten schwarzen Stiefeln. In diesem Raum gab es keinen Stuhl, aber vor einem altmodischen Stiefelknecht stand ein Hocker, und er nötigte sie, dort Platz zu nehmen, während seine langen Finger nach ihren Haarnadeln tasteten.

Hermione war sich seiner Präsenz an ihrem Rücken überaus bewusst. Von seiner Kleidung umgeben, von seinem Wesen umflutet, befand sie sich im Paradies der Liebe. Was würden die Hexen darum geben, die ihm so eifrig nachgestellt hatten, in diesem Augenblick an ihrer Stelle zu sein? Der Gedanke verursachte ihr einen so heftigen Schauer vor Behagen, dass sie eine Gänsehaut bekam.

Er entfernte die Haarnadeln, löste die Flechten und ergriff eine breite Haarbürste von einem Bord, um das verwirrte, unordentliche Durcheinander zu glätten. Es lag ihr auf der Zunge, ihm zu sagen, sich keine Mühe zu machen, aber seine Hände in ihrem Haar fühlten sich himmlisch an, daher gab sie sich der Wonne hin.

„Nächstes Wochenende musst du für eine weitere Reitstunde zu Besuch kommen", sagte er. „Eines an der Regency-Woche werde ich sehr vermissen – wenn auch nicht so sehr wie jeden wachen Moment an deiner Seite zu verbringen –, das sind die täglichen Ritte. Das Leben in unserer Zeit lässt Männern nicht so viel Freizeit wie in jener."

Etwas in seinen Worten gab den Ausschlag, und sie legte den Kopf zurück und sah seine völlige Entspannung, während er ihr Haar bürstete, seine Konzentration auf der Bürste, die er führte, als gäbe es nichts Wichtigeres als die Aufgabe, die er gerade ausführte.

„Ich weiß, wie Apollyon und Persephones Fohlen genannt werden sollte", sagte sie aufgeregt. „Nicht nach einer Figur in einem Buch, sondern nach dieser Woche – sie könnte Regency heißen!"

Er legte die Bürste wieder auf ihren Platz und führte sie zum Becken. „Das ist perfekt", sagte er zu ihr. „Regency soll sie heißen."

Im Bad trödelten sie, wuschen einander manchmal spielerisch, manchmal erotisch mit vielen Unterbrechungen durch Küsse und Zärtlichkeiten. Er fügte sich, dass sie Shampoo in sein schwarzes Haar massierte, und sie schwelgte in derselben Behandlung durch ihn. Dann hielten sie einander, bis das Badewasser erkaltete.

Als Hermione aus dem Becken stieg, nahm sie das Handtuch, das Severus ihr gab, dann bemerkte sie ein niedriges Bord mit mehreren Flaschen von Savoir Smith's Muskelkatertonikum. Sie nahm eine und wandte sich neugierig zu ihm um.

„Das ist ein wunderbares Zeug gegen Reit-Muskelkater, aber weshalb brauchst du so viele Flaschen?"

Er straffte das Handtuch hinter sich und rubbelte sich das Wasser vom Rücken. „Ich habe sie gebraut", informierte er sie selbstgefällig. „Sie an die Gäste zu verteilen, war mein Praxistest – das Produkt ist fertig, um für den Verkauf in Apotheken lizensiert zu werden."

Hermione grinste entzückt. „Du bist Savoir Smith?"

Als Antwort bleckte er die Zähne, nahm ihr das Handtuch aus der Hand und ließ es auf den Boden fallen. „Nur, wenn ich in deinem Bad bin und deinen schmerzenden Muskeln Erleichterung verschaffe. Ich bessere mein Einkommen auf, wo ich kann", sagte er und beugte sich nieder, um sie auf den Mund zu küssen.

Als sie wieder aus dem Bad kamen, erschienen Tee und ein mit einer Serviette abgedecktes Tablett voller Sandwiches beim Getränkewagen. Severus trug einen seidigen Morgenmantel und hatte ihr einen Pullover aus weicher, dunkler Baumwolle geliehen, den sie mit aufgeschlagenen Ärmeln trug.

„Ich bin ausgehungert", sagte sie.

„Ich auch", antwortete er und dirigierte sie, sich auf dem mit Chintz bezogenen Sofa zu setzen. Mit laszivem Vergnügen betrachtete er sie. „Du musst wieder zu Kräften kommen, denn die Nacht ist lang, und du bist mir auf Gedeih und Verderb ausgeliefert."

Hermione schniefte, das Kinn in der Luft. „Ich bin jung und widerstandfähig", informierte sie ihn und nahm eine Tasse Tee und ein mit Roastbeef belegtes Sandwich entgegen. „Essen Sie auf … Sir."

Seine lachenden schwarzen Augen straften seinen Kommentar Lügen, damit sie still war und ihren Tee trank. Auf dem Sofa saßen sie dicht beieinander, aßen und plauderten, bis Hermione neben seinem Ellenbogen auf dem Tisch einen Stapel Bücher erspähte.

„Jane Austen!", sagte sie. „Und du hast so getan, als hättest du sie nie gelesen!"

Er stellte seine Teetasse wieder auf das Tablett und ließ einen Arm um ihre Schultern gleiten. „Ich habe die Bücher zwecks Selbstverteidigung gelesen", antwortete er. „Manche Zauberer brauchen Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste; andere brauchen Verteidigung gegen die Granger-Künste, die weitaus mächtiger sind."

Erfrischt von Bad und Essen, war es nur eine natürliche Folge einer solchen Erklärung, dass Hermione sich auf seinen Schoß setzte, ihre Finger in sein feuchtes Haar schob und ihn mit Küssen bestürmte, denen er sich in trägem Entzücken fügte. Es schien, dass er ihre rücksichtslosen Forderungen ebenso genoss wie seine eigenen lüsternen Überfälle, und er befreite sie von dem locker sitzenden Pullover, den sie trug, während seine wandernden Hände sich vollauf mit der Topografie ihres Körpers vertraut machten. Schließlich hatte sie sich auf seinem Schoß zusammengerollt und kuschelte sich an seine Schulter. Atemlos sah sie ihm ins Gesicht; sie liebte die Kraft der Arme, die sie hielten, liebte die wilde Possessivität seines Ausdrucks, liebte …

Sein Kiefer bildete eine störrische Linie, er ließ eine Hand über ihre Hüfte und ihr nacktes Bein hinuntergleiten. „Ich bin älter als du, aber im Umgang mit dem anderen Geschlecht nicht erfahren – vielleicht sogar weniger erfahren als du, wenn es um …"

Er stoppte und sah sie fast zornig an, dachte sie. Zärtlich strich sie mit den Fingerspitzen über seine Wange.

„Es ist in Ordnung", murmelte sie. „Du kannst mir alles sagen, was du möchtest."

Er legte den Arm fester um sie, mit dem er sie an sich hielt; sein Mund verzog sich zu dem selbstverächtlichen Flunsch, den sie so gut kennengelernt hatte.

„Ich habe versucht, mich deutlich verständlich zu machen, ehe ich dich in mein Bett gebracht habe", brachte er in harschem Ton heraus. „Ich glaube, dass ich deine … Gefühle bei der Sache verstehe." Seine Zähne knirschten, als seien sie allein schon gegen die Idee, _Gefühle_ zu haben oder die von jemand anderem zu verstehen, und erst recht dagegen, laut darüber zu sprechen.

Sie kämpfte sich in eine aufrechtere Sitzposition und küsste ihn, weil sie seinen offensichtlichen Stress erleichtern wollte, Gefühle in Worte zu fassen. Severus Snape hatte _immer _äußerst klar mit Taten gesprochen. Sie war es vollauf zufrieden, ihn damit fortfahren zu lassen.

Seine Hände umrahmten ihr Gesicht, und er rückte von ihr ab, als er den Kuss beendete. „Hermione", sagte er, „Ich muss sicher sein, dass du weißt, dass ich … dich liebe."

„Oh!", japste sie. Ihr Unterkiefer fiel hinab, ihre Augen füllten sich mit Tränen, und sie spürte den Drang, ihr Gesicht an seinem Hals zu verbergen, aber er hielt sie fest, seine Augen bohrten sich in ihre, und seine Anspannung war greifbar.

Sie liebte ihn so sehr, dass sie nicht sofort in der Lage war, eine Antwort zu formulieren, und Glückstränen begannen, ihre Wangen hinabzurollen.

Seine Lippen pressten sich zu einer geraden Linie zusammen. „Vielleicht bist du dir dessen nicht bewusst, aber es ist üblich, auf solch eine Erklärung eine Antwort zu geben!", schnappte er.

Hermione zog seine Hände von ihren Wangen und hielt sie an ihre Lippen, küsste erst die eine und dann die andere.

„Oh, Severus, nur du kannst eine Liebeserklärung machen, als ob du mich zu einem Duell herausforderst!", sagte sie halb schluchzend und halb lachend. „Natürlich liebe ich dich – ich liebe dich wie verrückt –, und ich dachte, du würdest mich heute mit leeren Händen zurückschicken!"

Auf seinem Gesichtsausdruck erschien Erleichterung wie Sonnenlicht, das durch Sturmwolken brach, und sie erkannte klar, wie verzweifelt er ihr glauben wollte, und wie schwer er ihm fiel, dies zu tun.

„Oh, mein Liebling", sagte sie und glitt von seinem Schoß, um sich vor ihm auf den Teppich zu stellen. Sie zog sich den Pullover über den Kopf und stand unter dem mit Kerzen gefüllten Leuchter nackt vor ihm. „Für dies fehlen mir die Worte und dir auch. Komm ins Bett, damit ich dir genau zeigen kann, was ich fühle."

Sie nahm seine Hand, und er folgte ihr bereitwillig, wie sie wusste, dass er es tun würde. Sie kletterte auf das Bett und fühlte sich wie eine Göttin aus der Antike, das Haar wild um die Schultern wallend, der ihr erhabener Gefährte folgte, mächtig und ursprünglich in all seiner Pracht, während er sie auf die Laken niederdrückte.

Ihre Kommunikation war außergewöhnlich, wenn auch in die Länge gezogen, und so kristallklar, wie sie selten zwischen einem Zauberer und einer Hexe stattfand. Als sie ineinander verschlungen erschöpft dalagen, fielen sie auf einem Kissen in Schlaf, und jedes Ausatmen des einen sog der andere gierig ein; eine vollständige Synthese.

~oo0oo~

Severus stand am Fenster und sah zu, wie der großartigste Morgen seines Lebens anbrach. Die Tage, in denen er von Dunkelheit verfolgt wurde, waren unbestreitbar endgültig vorbei. Hermione Granger war wie ein Meteor aus einem fernen Universum in sein Leben geplatzt und brachte ihm Licht, das ihm unbekannt gewesen war, bis sie es auf ihn scheinen ließ. Jetzt brauchte er es – brauchte er _sie _–, wie eine blühende Pflanze die Sonne braucht und beständig ihr Gesicht der Lichtquelle zuwendet.

Er befand sich in einem Zustand der Ehrfurcht und gestand es sich frei ein, so leichtfertig wie Lucius, wenn er am nervigsten gewesen war. Mit Hermione entwickelten die Dinge sich perfekt – mehr konnte er sich nicht wünschen –, und daran, dass er bekam, was er wollte, war er überhaupt nicht gewöhnt. Vor langer Zeit hatte er die Hoffnung aufgegeben, dass sich der sehnlichste Wunsch seines Herzens jemals erfüllte. Sein Herz! Dieses Organ, von dem er so lange geglaubt hatte, dass es tot sei, nutzlos und missachtet, hatte das Lächeln seiner braunäugigen Hexe wieder donnernd ins Leben zurückgebracht.

Er war nicht so dumm zu denken, dass es keine Herausforderungen geben würde – allein die Entfernung würde lästig –, aber er war zuversichtlich, dass sie einen Weg durch alle Probleme finden würden. Hermione war seinen Fehlern gegenüber nicht blind – das hatte sie vollkommen klargemacht –, aber sie hatte ihn dennoch akzeptiert in dem Wissen, dass er diese besaß.

Der Rand der aufgehenden Sonne stieg über die Baumwipfel des Verbotenen Waldes, und in der Ferne wurde der Dunst über dem See langsam lichter. Er schaute auf das Kartenspiel, das er hielt, und verspürte einen albernen Schwall von Gewogenheit für sie. Nachdem er einem Leben lang Pech gehabt hatte, ererbt von Tobias Snape zusammen mit seiner hässlichen, gekrümmten Nase, hatte Severus endlich ein gutes Blatt bekommen. Die Karten hatten gesagt, dass er Hermione gewinnen könne, wenn er Manns genug war, das Risiko einzugehen.

Er hatte alles auf eine Karte gesetzt, und das Spiel hatte sich gelohnt … was die Herzen betraf.

„Severus?"

Seine Träumerei wurde von ihrer Stimme unterbrochen, die sich schläfrig und sehnsüchtig anhörte und sein Blut mit Macht in Wallung versetzte. Sie setzte sich im Bett auf, und das Laken fiel von ihren Schultern und enthüllte dabei ihre wunderschönen Brüste, die von der frühen Morgensonne unwiderstehlich golden illuminiert wurden.

Ah – das Leben rief nach ihm, und das Versprechen, das darin lag, war mehr, als er sich je vorgestellt hatte.

Er ließ den Satz antiker Spielkarten auf dem Fenstersims liegen, ging schnell zu ihr hinüber und sagte die Worte, von denen er wusste, dass sie sie so dringend hören wie er sie sagen wollte.

„Komme, Milady."

~oo0oo~

Hermione Granger saß an ihrem Schreibtisch in ihrem schrankgroßen Büro im Zaubereiministerium. Die Seniorassistentin des Ministers für Spezielle Projekte schätzte ihr eigenes Büro, wenn es auch kein großes war.

Ihr Schreibtisch war mit einer dünnen Staubschicht bedeckt – schließlich war sie länger als eine Woche fort gewesen – aber ihr Arbeitsplatz, der normalerweise tipptopp aufgeräumt war, befand sich an diesem Nachmittag in einiger Unordnung. Auf dem Ehrenplatz direkt vor ihr stand ein enormes Bukett roter Rosen mit einzelnen gelben Gänseblümchen dazwischen und zog all ihre träumerischen Blicke auf sich. „_Für den Fall, dass du ein Knopfloch brauchst_", hatte auf der Karte gestanden. Der Aufdruck stammte vom Floristen in Hogsmeade, und die Karte trug die spitze Schrift des einen und einzigen Severus Snape – er also war ins Dorf gegangen, um ihr Blumen zu schicken, die nach weniger als einer Stunde geliefert worden waren, nachdem sie von Hogwarts' Toren disappariert war. War er direkt nach ihrem Abschiedskuss losgegangen, um sie zu schicken?

Am runden Unterteil der Vase lehnten zwei Fotografien. Die erste hatte Dennis Creevey am Abend des großen Balls gemacht – war das erst zwei Tage her? – und auf ihr wirbelte sie in Severus' Armen über die Tanzfläche. Auf dem Bild sahen sie aus, als kämen sie direkt aus einem Jane Austen-Roman, der Herr und die Dame in ihrer Regencykleidung in der einigen gesellschaftlich akzeptablen Weise der Werbung

Das zweite Foto zeigte ein munteres schwarzes Fohlen, das über grünes Gras tollte; oben auf das Foto hatte Severus mit silbriger Tinte 'Regency' geschrieben.

„Wir werden sie von Anfang an für dich ausbilden", hatte er zu ihr gesagt, nachdem er sie bei Tagesanbruch geliebt hatte. „Wenn sie alt genug ist, um ihre Ausbildung zu beginnen, wirst du mit ihr so vertraut sein wie der Stallelf, der sie versorgt. Sie wird ein feines Jagdpferd für dich werden, und ihr beide werdet zusammen springen lernen."*

Hermione ließ ihre Gedanken zu der Fantasie wandern, neben Severus über die Felder zu reiten, ihre schwarzen Pferde gleichauf, wie sie über Zäune sprangen. Die Idee rief einen überraschenden Schmerz hervor, wenn sie daran dachte, wie viele Male sie dieses Sehnen in den letzten vierundzwanzig Stunden gestillt hatte.

Auf dem Schreibtisch lagen außerdem Zeitungen und eine Zeitschrift, die sie jetzt fallen gelassen hatte und nicht beachtete. Der _Tagesprophet_ trug die Überschrift '_Rettet die Magie!'_ über einem Foto von Kingsley Shacklebolt und Schulleiter Snape, die einander die Hände schüttelten. Der _Quibbler_ zeigte aufgeklappt die Schlagzeile '_Hinter den Mauern von Hogwarts' Regency-Woche!'_, neben der sich ein amüsantes Foto von Harry und Draco befand, die mit verbundenen Augen Badminton spielten. Und die Titelseite der Sonderausgabe des _Probe!Magazine_s verkündete '_Herausgebende Chefredakteurin lanciert Ausbildungsreform in Hogwarts!' __mit_ Rita Skeeters Gesicht über einem Bestandsfoto von Hogwarts.

Ein dunkellila Papierflugzeug flog in ihr Büro und schwebte mitten über ihrem Schreibtisch. Seit sie heute im Büro angekommen war, war es nicht das erste Memo, das sie erhalten hatte; alle anderen hatte sie mit einem Schlenker ihres Handgelenks in ihren überfüllten Posteingang geschickt. Aber dieses Flugzeug trug nicht den Lavendelfarbton untergeordneter Mitarbeiter des Ministeriums; es hatte das lebhafte Lila von Kingsley Shacklebolts Büro, und als solches verdiente es Hermiones sofortige Aufmerksamkeit.

Sie schnappte das Papier aus der Luft, glättete es auf ihrem Schreibtisch und zwang ihre Gedanken für das Anliegen des Ministeriums in einen etwas disziplinierteren Zustand.

_Hermione,_

_exzellente Arbeit beim Projekt Regency-Woche. Ich habe deinen Bericht an die Schulräte von Hogwarts gelesen, und mein Büro hat von den Teilnehmern heute bereits eine Anzahl überschwänglicher Kommentare erhalten. Deiner Akte wird ein entsprechendes Lob zugefügt, um deine herausragende Leistung zu dokumentieren._

_Ich weiß, dass du seit dem Ende der Regency-Woche kaum Zeit hattest, Luft zu holen, aber ich weiß auch, dass du eine Abneigung dagegen hast, nichts zu tun zu haben. Daher habe ich ein neues Projekt für dich._

Ein Schauer von Erwartung lief ihr über den Rücken, und sie spürte, wie sich ihr die Nackenhaare aufstellten. War es möglich …? Sie las weiter.

'_Rettet die Magie' ist das Programm, das Schulleiter Snape für die muggelgeborenen Schüler eingerichtet hat, die vom Krieg vertrieben wurden. Es ist ein Projekt für eine begrenzte Zeit, weil es mit dem letzten dieser Schüler enden wird, der seine magische Ausbildung abschließt, aber es ist ein sehr wichtiges Projekt. Ich brauche meine rechte-Hand-Hexe für den Job, um dieses Unterfangen zu leiten, und als Kontakt zum Ministerium vor Ort. Du wirst mit Schulleiter Snape eng zusammenarbeiten, und dein Titel wird Direktor des Bundes vertriebener Schüler lauten. Du wirst mir wöchentlich Bericht erstatten und wirst wie üblich mit der vollen Autorität des Zaubereiministeriums agieren._

_Dieses Projekt erfordert, dass du auf Hogwarts wohnst, im Schloss lebst und deine Mahlzeiten mit den Studenten einnimmst, die unter deiner Leitung stehen. In vielerlei Hinsicht wirst du als Hauslehrerin der vertriebenen Studenten und als stellvertretende Schulleiterin für ihre akademischen Belange fungieren. Der Dringlichkeit des Unternehmens wegen brauche ich dich sofort vor Ort – wenn möglich heute._

_Schulleiter Snape hat diesem Arrangement zugestimmt, falls du die Aufgabe übernimmst. Nachdem ich Eure Zusammenarbeit für Hogwarts die Regency-Woche betreffend gesehen habe, bin ich zuversichtlich, dass du und er bei diesem Unterfangen ebenfalls erfolgreich zusammenarbeiten werdet._

_Du hast mein volles Vertrauen, Hermione._

Am Fuß der Seite stand die Unterschrift des Ministers, darunter war sein Siegel auf das Papier gedrückt.

Hermione sah sich verdutzt in ihrem engen Büro um. Es gab eine Million Dinge zu erledigen! Worauf wartete sie? Sie gehörte nicht hierher. Ihr Job – ihr Platz – ihr _Leben_ war bei Severus. Warum hatte er dies ihr gegenüber nicht erwähnt, ehe sie gegangen war? Dafür, dass er sich als Schurken bezeichnete, war Severus Snape von Skrupeln jeder Art gehemmt.

Sie ergriff ihre Feder und kritzelte eine schnelle Bestätigung unter das Siegel des Ministers. _Ich bin unterwegs, um heute die Beratungen mit dem Schulleiter zu beginnen. Eulen für mich können nach Hogwarts geschickt werden._

Sie kehrte zurück … nach Hogwarts. Sie kehrte zurück … zu Severus. Und sie konnten zusammen sein … für Hogwarts.

„Für _uns_", sagte Hermione laut und packte ihre Fotos ein. Dann nahm sie die Vase mit den Blumen und spazierte ohne einen Blick zurück aus ihrem Büro.

Die meisten Leute würden es als riskant bezeichnen, ihr Los mit Severus Snape zu verknüpfen, aber sie wusste mit vollständiger Sicherheit, dass es kein Wagnis war.

Es war eine sichere Sache.

**Ende**

~oo0oo~

**Anmerkungen der Übersetzerin**

* Eine eherne und nach meiner Erfahrung sehr sinnvolle Regel lautet: „Junges Pferd – alter Reiter, junger Reiter – altes Pferd." Ein junges Pferd von einem Anfänger reiten zu lassen, ist keine gute Idee, weil der Reitanfänger nicht nur mit sich selbst viel zu beschäftigt ist, um dem Pferd etwas beibringen zu können; der Anfänger weiß auch selbst noch gar nicht, wie sich das, was er tun möchte, korrekt anfühlt und ist daher nicht in der Lage, zwischen richtig und falsch zu unterscheiden. Insofern ist ein altgedientes Lehrpferd (dann weiß wenigstens einer von beiden, was Sache ist) für den Reitanfänger immer die beste Wahl.

~oo0oo~

Vielen Dank allen Leserinnen und Lesern, die diese Geschichte gelesen haben. Mein ganz besonderer Dank gilt jenen fleißigen Kommentatoren, die sich die Mühe gemacht haben, Kapitel für Kapitel Feedback zu geben.

Ich hoffe, Ihr hattet so viel Spaß beim Lesen wie ich beim Übersetzen.

Ich freue mich über die vielen Favoriteneinträge, Empfehlungen und Kommentare und gebe das positive Feedback mit großem Vergnügen an die Autorin weiter. Danke!

Last but not least ein besonderes Dankeschön an Sun and Stars, die zwar nicht mehr regelmäßig Betakorrektur liest, mich aber dennoch hier und da auf Fehler hingewiesen hat. Vielen lieben Dank und alles Gute für Dich!

Wann ich wieder eine neue Geschichte in Angriff nehmen werde, kann ich zur Zeit leider noch nicht genau sagen – aber wir werden uns sicher wieder lesen. Bleibt inzwischen gesund!


End file.
